The Devil Wears Gucci
by Flying White Unicorn
Summary: Kyungsoo tidak menduga masuk ke dunia kerjanya yang baru berarti ia memasuki dunia dan dimensi yang berbeda. Rekan kerja yang tampak profesional namun menyebalkan. Ditambah bos nya. Kim Jongin. Lelaki yang berwujud malaikat yang sempurna sekaligus iblis menjadi satu di dirinya. The Devil Wears Gucci by Jongnugget in Bahasa Indonesia. KAISOO
1. Chapter 1

The Devil Wears Gucci

-Bahasa-

Author: Jongnugget

Kaisoo Fanfiction

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

_Terjemahan dan Sedikit Penyesuaian Cerita_

…

Semua terlihat putih dan tampak transparan. Dinding, Lantai, meja yang bersih dan mengkilap, bahkan pintu kaca dan jendela yang besar. Tempat itu jelas terlihat mewah dan elegan.

Kyungsoo mengetuk jarinya di atas tas miliknya. Matanya yang besar melihat kesegala penjuru ruangan, ruangan yang terlihat simpel namun penuh dengan hal-hal yang menajubkan baginya. Kini dia benar-benar yakin dengan orang yang menasehatinya untuk melamar pekerjaan disini. Jika ia diterima ini merupakan peluang karir yang bagus untuknya.

" Selamat pagi!." Kyungsoo tersentak dari lamunanya mengagumi kantor ini. Dengan cepat ia melangkah menuju meja informasi.

" Aku ada pertemuan dengan Oh Seh–"

" Apa itu Kyungsoo?."

Kyungsoo menoleh untuk melihat asal suara yang menyebut namanya. Berusaha tidak terlihat terlalu antusias dengan suara itu.

Asal suara itu berasal dari seorang pemuda memegang salah satu pintu kaca yang terbuka, menatap Kyungsoo dengan dua alis yang berbentuk sempurna terangkat di dahinya. Wajahnya memiliki sudut yang tajam dan rambutnya yang terlihat sempurna.

Bahkan hingga penampilannya juga terlihat sempurna, memakai kemeja biru muda yang terselip rapi ke dalam celana hitam lurus yang menunjukkan bagaimana profosional tubuhnya. Ia juga mengenakan arloji perak yang Kyungsoo yakin pasti harganya sangat mahal. Bahkan Kyungsoo menduga dia tidak akan mampu dibelinya.

Lelaki itu sangat sempurna dan tampan. Kyungsoo hampir tidak mampu menahan untuk tidak menatap lama pria tersebut.

Mungkin jika saja tidak pandangan menilai dari atas hingga kebawah yang Kyungsoo peroleh dari namja itu. Ia tidak akan sadar dan menundukkan matanya. Dengan sedikit ketidak percayaan diri Kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri laki-laki tersebut. Kyungsoo mengangguk sedikit. Namja sempurna itu masih memandang Kyungsoo remeh.

" Bagus. HRD sekarang memiliki selera humor yang jelek." Pria itu membuka pintu lebih lebar, sementara Kyungsoo hanya mampu menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

" Ikuti aku."

Kyungsoo bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan dan mengatakan sesuatu, karena lelaki itu – Kemungkinan Kyungsoo berpikir dia adalah Oh Sehun- mulai berjalan ke lorong dan Kyungsoo dengan bergegas mengikutinya. Mendorong pintu dengan cepat dan seperti berjogging untuk menyusul langkah laki-laki berkaki dua kali lipat panjangnya dari miliknya.

Ada banyak suara orang yang terdengar sepanjang lorong. Kyungsoo hanya mampu melihat nya beberapa detik ke deretan kantor antara lorong yang hanya dibatasi oleh kaca. Semua terlihat berpenampilan seperti Sehun. Laki-laki yang membawanya.

" Aku asisten kedua Jongin selama dua tahun ini, tetapi karena asisten pertama baru-baru ini dipecat karena sakit sebelum perjalanan penting ke Milan. Maka sekarang aku menempatkan posisi sebagai asisten pertama dan sekarang posisi ku kosong." Pria itu mulai membuka pembicaraan tanpa memperlambat langkahnya di lorong yang terlihat seperti labirin bagi Kyungsoo. Semuanya putih, semuanya tampak sama.

" Kami semua sudah berusaha menemukan seseorang yang cocok untuk mengisi posisi tersebut, tapi dua pelamar sebelumnya berhasil Jongin buat hanya bertahan sementara."

" Oh baiklah." Hanya itu yang bisa Kyungsoo jawab karena ia terlalu fokus untuk menyusul langkah Sehun yang besar-besar. Sehun kini membuka pintu kaca lagi.

" Siapa itu Jongin?."

Kali ini Sehun berhenti di tengah langkahnya sejenak. Memberikan tatapan tidak percaya kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo agak sedikit jengkel dengan tatapan Sehun yang terus seperti mengintimidasinya.

" Aku akan berpura-pura tidak mendengar pertanyaanmu." Kata pria itu kemudian berbalik dan melanjutkan perjalanan di lorong panjang.

" Kim Jongin. Dia adalah pemimpin redaksi Vogue Korea. Dia seorang legenda. Benar-benar legenda."

Sehun mendorong pintu lain yang lebih besar secara tegas dan berjalan ke sebuah ruangan yang lebih besar dan sebuah kursi yang entah bagaimana terlihat seperti singgasana menurut Kyungsoo.

" Kamu berkerja setahun dengannya dan kamu bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan dengan mudah di majalah dan koran manapun yang kau inginkan. Orang-orang bahkan rela mati untuk kesempatan itu."

Mata bulat Kyungsoo memandang sekeliling ruangan. Jari-jarinya memegang buku agenda kecil dan tangan satu lagi memegang tasnya. Pekerjaan di majalah dan koran manapun yang kau inginkan? Itu kedengarannya sangat bagus untuknya.

" Ya itu peluang yang sangat bagus, aku ingin mencobanya."

Sehun berbalik dan memandangnya, bukan tatapan mengintimidasi lagi yang di terima Kyungsoo melainkan senyuman kecil di bibirnya.

" Kyungsoo, Vogue adalah majalah mode. Minat dan pemahaman terhadap fashion sangat penting dan melihat penampilanmu, aku tidak berpikir–."

Kalimat nya terputus akibat suara deringan ponsel di dalam salah satu saku celana nya.

Sehun melirik Kyungsoo sebelum mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Kyungsoo memandang wajah Sehun yang dingin penuh intimidasi kini berubah menjadi sesuatu yang di penuhi horor.

" Ya Tuhan!."

" Apakah semua baik-baik saja?."

Baru saja Kyungsoo ingin mengajukan pertanyaan lagi. Sehun hampir saja mendorongnya sedikit untuk tidak menghalangi langkahnya menuju meja dan menekan telepon di meja tersebut dengan marah. Tatapannya kini menjadi gila.

" Dia sedang dalam perjalanan. Beritahu semua orang."

" Siapa?." Tanya Kyungsoo setelah Sehun membanting telepon di meja dan mulai mengumpulkan beberapa kertas yang bertebaran di atas yang mungkin itu adalah meja kerjanya. Sehun menatap Kyungsoo dan menghela napas kesal.

" Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Menjauhlah dan jangan menyentuh apapun."

Kyungsoo tidak suka dengan cara Sehun yang seperti memerintah dirinya. Kyungsoo juga sangat yakin jika Sehun masih di bawah umurnya. Bahkan Sehun sudah menghinanya sejak lima menit pertama pertemuan mereka. Tapi jelas terlihat dari Sehun mengumpulkan berkas-berkasnya di atas meja dan kini sibuk menulis sesuatu di iPad nya pasti ada sesuatu yang mengerikan untuknya terjadi.

Kyungsoo mendengar sebuah suara dari balik pintu sebelum pintu itu kini terbuka.

Seorang laki-laki muda masuk rambutnya berwarna coklat muda seperti madu dan mengenakan kacamata bundar yang bertengger di hidungnya. Ia tidak berpakaian resmi seperti Sehun, tapi busananya tetap terlihat bagus.

Dia berjalan seolah-olah Kyungsoo tidak berada disana, menjatuhkan sebuah kotak di atas meja. Sehun tidak merespon apapun.

" Dia seharusnya tidak berada disini sampai makan siang." Ucap pria tersebut dengan suara kekanak-kanakan.

" Supirnya yang mengirimkan teks kepadaku. Dia membatalkan wawancaranya."

Pria dengan rambut berwarna madu itu baru saja bersenandung ketika matanya melihat sosok Kyungsoo. Matanya menilai dan merendahkan sama seperti yang Sehun lakukan sebelumnya. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

" Er siapa itu?."

" Itu adalah masalah lain yang harus aku selesaikan."

Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Sehun bersiap berdebat, namun tidak jadi karena Sehun terlalu sibuk mengumpulkan segala yang ia butuhkan dari meja kerjanya.

Namja lainnya hanya bersenandung dengan sikap setuju akan pendapat Sehun jika Kyungsoo adalah sebuah masalah yang harus di atasi. Kyungsoo memandang sinis kepada namja itu.

" Tetap disini dan tunggu." Sehun memerintah lagi, ketika seseorang membuka pintu ruangannya dan ia kini pergi dengan pria berambut madu itu.

Dan Kyungsoo? Tatapannya terus menatap kedua orang tersebut hingga sepanjang lorong melalui kaca ruangan. Lorong yang sama ia lalui dengan Sehun tadi kini penuh dengan orang-orang yang lalu lalang dengan panik.

Dia bisa mendengar suara langkah kali yang seperti belati-belati di lantai. Kyungsoo melihat bagaimana semua orang tampak ketakutan seperti mendapat tekanan dari perintah. Mereka bergerak dari satu ruangan ke ruangan lain hampir saling bertubrukan karena tergesa-gesa.

Semua orang menjadi gila. Pemandangan itu yang Kyungsoo dapatkan dari balik kaca ruangan Sehun. Kyungsoo berhenti menatap luar. Kini ia menatap dirinya sendiri. Memandang pakaiannya yang digunakannya.

Mengapa tidak hanya Sehun bahkan laki-laki dengan suara kekanak-kanakan tadi juga menatapnya dari atas hingga ke bawah dengan tatapan merendahkan. Seolah-olah dia adalah bungkusan sampah yang dengan hitungan menit dapat diangkut petugas kebersihan.

Padahal Kyungsoo memakai pakaian terbaiknya, bahkan Jongdae juga berpikiran bahwa penampilan Kyungsoo hari ini sangat baik.

Menurut Kyungsoo, wawancara pekerjaan tidak akan pernah gagal jika ia mengenakan celana panjang berwarna khaki dan sweater rajutan berwarna hijau gelap. Tas coklatnya pun dinilai cocok dengan warna-warna busananya.

Kyungsoo kembali menoleh ketika mendengar suara derap sepatu berlari dengan cepat, tepat ketika pintu terbuka.

"–Tidak mengerti mengapa begitu sulit melakukan pekerjaanmu dengan benar dan menemukan model yang sesuai untuk pemotretan ini. Aku lelah melihat wajah yang sama ditambah filtur yang biasa saja dengan rambut pirang, aku inginkan sesuatu yang berbeda. Katakan pada Suho bahwa kita menolak pemotretan Burberry, itu sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan edisi. Kita membutuhkan warna-warna yang hangat, bukan menerima warna pucat, dingin dan jelek seperti ini. Telepon Minseok untuk memberi tahunya bahwa kita akan melakukan pemotretan baru minggu ini. Pastikan kau mengkonfirmasi reservasi ku untuk makan malam ini dan beritahu supir dimana dan kapan dia harus menjemput Yixing. Aku juga mau pakaian kering ku sampai disini jam empat. Juga beritahu Baekhyun bahwa aku mau melihat desain baru untuk salurannya. Siapa itu?."

Kyungsoo seperti sedang menonton sesuatu yang di putar dari layar. Cara bagaimana pria itu berjalan di dalam ruangan, cara dia melepas mantel dari bahunya dan menjatuhkannya di tangan Sehun sementara pria lain berjuang untuk terus menuliskan setiap perintah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Cara dia membawa dirinya dengan elegan, berjalan maju tanpa meliriknya sedikitpun.

" Dia disini untuk pekerjaan itu. Saya baru saja ingin mengirimnya aw–"

" Bawa dia masuk."

Hanya itu yang di katakannya sebelum tubuhnya menghilang masuk ke dalam ruangan yang berisikan meja dan kursi singgasana yang besar.

Dari cara ia berjalan terus, melempar barang-barang kea rah Sehun dan dari cara berbicaranya yang seperti otoriter Kyungsoo berasumsi bahwa ia telah berjumpa dengan Jongin. Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya memiliki beberapa detik menyadari betapa menawannya lelaki itu, Jongin yang terlihat sangat muda untuk posisi pentingnya. Sehun menjatuhkan semua yang di pegangnya di atas meja dan mendekati.

Dia mencondongkan tubuh mendekat, nyaris mendekat, hingga Kyungsoo mencium aroma parfum apa pun yang dikenakan pria itu.

" Dia ingin berjumpa denganmu."

" Oh." Kyungsoo mengangguk, jemarinya memegang tas kantor.

" Keren."

" Letakkan benda mengerikan itu!." Sehun refleks mendesis melihat tangan Kyungsoo mencengkram koper dari tangannya.

" Tapi…"

" Pergilah!."

Kyungsoo benci kenyataan bahwa Sehun benar-benar mendorongnya ke ruangan lain. Bahkan sepuluh menit perjumpaan awal, dia sudah memiliki pendapat yang cukup kuat tentang Sehun merupakan anak yang kurang ajar.

Namun, ia memiliki kekhawatiran yang lebih besar daripada itu, karena pria seperti dewa itu duduk di belakang meja besar, rambut-rambut cokelat acak-acakan dan mata cokelat pekat kini menatap tajam ke dalam hingga jiwanya.

"Kamu siapa?"

"Uh ..." Kyungsoo mencoba membersihkan tenggorokannya secara diam-diam, sebagian terkagum-kagum dengan cara pria itu terlihat begitu tampan dalam setelan jasnya dan sebagian terkejut bahwa dewa ini benar-benar berbicara kepadanya. "Eh, namaku Do Kyungsoo. Saya baru saja lulus dari Universitas Seoul di mana saya mengambil jurusan- "

"Mengapa kamu di sini?"

Kyungsoo menggeser berat badannya dari satu kaki ke kaki yang lain bersamaan dengan mata lelaki itu beralih dari dia ke majalah di mejanya.

"Yah ... aku ingin menjadi penulis. Saya belajar jurnalisme sehingga suatu hari nanti saya bisa menulis untuk majalah atau surat kabar besar. Saya sudah magang di banyak tempat dan ketika tiba saatnya mencari pekerjaan yang sebenarnya, saya direkomendasikan majalah ini. Saya mendapat telepon dari bagian HRD dan mereka mengatakan kepada saya punya posisi kosong dan saya percaya ... saya bisa melakukan pekerjaan dengan baik sebagai… asisten anda."

" Apakah itu sebuah pertanyaan?." Tanya Jongin kembali, matanya masih menatap malas di atas majalah. Dia bahkan tidak menatap Kyungsoo dan itu terlihat sangat mengerikan.

" Eh tidak. Tidak pak."

" Kamu ingin menjadi penulis, tapi melamar kerja sebagai asistenku. Apa kau membaca Vogue?."

Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya, tetapi tidak ada suara yang keluar darinya. Dia memperhatikan ketika pria itu perlahan-lahan mendongak dari apa pun yang dia baca untuk melihatnya. Tatapannya perlahan-lahan dari kaki dan tubuhnya sampai akhirnya berhenti di wajahnya. Ekspresinya tidak bisa dibaca.

"Tidak pak."

"Dan kamu tidak tahu siapa aku?"

"…tidak."

Jongin tersenyum kecil, Kyungsoo merasakan detak jantungnya naik karena segala macam alasan. Sebagian besar, dia gugup. Ada sesuatu yang benar-benar menakutkan pada pria ini, ketika dia bersandar di kursinya dan mulai mengetuk-ngetukkan jari-jarinya di atas meja putih, matanya bergerak malas. Kyungsoo ingin bersembunyi.

" Apa celanamu itu merek Target?."

Senyum itu masih tampak jelas di bibir penuh itu, sementara Kyungsoo menunduk kaget pada celana khaki-nya.

" Er.. Sebenarnya merek Costco."

Jongin di belakang meja menghela nafas - dia terdengar geli dan dia tampak agak tercengang. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan telapak tangannya kini berkeringat.

Kesunyian terlalu lama, dan dia tidak berpikir dia bisa menangani lebih dari satu detik dari mata yang bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Itu sebabnya dia merapatkan tangannya sebagai upaya yang lemah untuk tidak memukuli dirinya sendiri.

" Saya dulunya adalah pemimpin redaksi makalah di universitas saya. Saya bahkan memiliki beberapa artikel unggulan di beberapa blog. Saya belajar sangat cepat dan saya percaya saya cukup pintar juga, IPK saya adalah- "

"Aku mau teh."

Kyungsoo berkedip karena pria itu memotong ucapannya.

Pria itu bahkan tidak menatapnya lagi. Dia telah membalikkan kursinya, memegang majalah di tangannya, bahkan tidak memperhatikannya.

"Aku apa?"

"Aku mau teh. Apakah Anda tuli? "

"T-tidak, tuan! Aku hanya, apakah itu berarti- "Kyungsoo menghentikan dirinya sebelum mengatakan sesuatu yang bodoh. Apakah dia baru saja mendapatkan pekerjaan itu? Dia berkedip cepat.

"Teh jenis apa, Tuan?"

"Tanyakan orang lain dengan pertanyaan bodohmu." Kata Jongin dan dia benar-benar membalikkan kursinya.

Kyungsoo jelas merasa kaget dan bingung dengan langkah nya ia menyeret dirinya keluar dari ruangan. Matanya tetap memandangi belakang kursi besar yang di duduki Jongin.

Ia hampir melupakan Sehun dan komentar sinisnya, sampai dia melihat wajahnya lagi dengan alisnya yang tajam.

" Apa yang terjadi?." Pria itu bertanya dan Kyungsoo menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawabannya.

" Aku tidak tahu. Ia terus menyanyakan ku macam-macam sampai ia menyuruhku untuk membuatkannya teh."

" Hebat." Ejek Sehun. Sekarang giliran Kyungsoo memegang lengan pria itu. Sehun terlihat seperti dia akan menggaruk wajahnya jika dia tidak melepaskannya, sehingga Kyungsoo melepaskan pegangannya karena takut.

"Apakah itu berarti aku mendapatkan pekerjaan itu?".

" Sepertinya. Sana ambilkan teh nya celana orang tua."

Kyungsoo merasa gembira selama sekitar satu milidetik, benar-benar mengabaikan komentar sadis Sehun tentang celananya, sebelum menarik tangan Sehun lagi, membuat dirinya kembali melotot.

"Aku bertanya padanya teh jenis apa tetapi dia tidak menjawab. Bagaimana-"

" Dengarkan!. Pertama-tama jangan sentuh aku. Kedua jangan bertanya apapun kepada Jongin." Sehun menghela napas dan memejamkan matanya sejenak.

" Es teh hijau dengan dua gula dan susu. Carilah Starbucks tepat di seberang jalan. "

"Oh ... oh, baiklah! Apakah saya harus pergi sekarang atau ... "

" Apakah kau memiliki sesuatu yang lebih baik untuk dilakukan?" Sehun mengangkat alisnya, mengambil iPad-nya dan memberinya satu pandangan terakhir. "Cepat. Saat kau kembali, aku akan mengajak mu berkeliling. "

Pikiran Kyungsoo berada di dalam kabut. Bahkan lima belas menit di tempat ini dia sudah bertemu tiga orang brengsek dan mendapatkan pekerjaan. Mengingat kemungkinannya, dia akan menerima semua perlakuan itu. Dia akhirnya akan belajar bagaimana menyiasatinya dan mengacuhkan diri dari komentar sinis itu.

Pada waktunya. Untuk sekarang-

"Pergi!"

Untuk saat ini - teh.

…

Pada hari pertama, Kyungsoo mengetahui bahwa bosnya adalah orang yang sangat tidak konsisten dengan keinginan yang berubah dengan sangat cepat. Pada saat dia kembali dengan teh, Kim Jongin sudah keluar dari kantor dan Sehun baru saja mengangkat bahu dan menyuruhnya duduk di kursi meja kerja kosong lainnya.

" Ada beberapa aturan yang harus kau taati sepanjang hidupmu. Pertama-tama, kau tidak pernah- "

"Mengajukan pertanyaan. Oke."

Sehun menatapnya dengan tajam dari seberang ruangan

"Pertama-tama, kau tidak boleh mengganggu ku, kecuali jika kau ingin mencari tahu sendiri akibatnya dan menerima konsekuensinya. Apakah kau?"

"Tidak," Kyungsoo kaget, cemberut ringan. Dia baru saja mencoba untuk membuat lelucon.

"Maaf."

"Pertama-tama, kau tidak pernah meninggalkan meja jika aku tidak di sini," lanjut Sehun.

"Salah satu dari kita harus berada di sini setiap saat. Kita tidak boleh melewatkan panggilan telepon penting. "

"Oke ... tapi bagaimana kalau aku harus-"

" Tidak pernah. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan meja. Oke?"

Oke, Kyungsoo secara mental mencatat pada dirinya sendiri ketika dia mengangguk, jangan kencing.

" Baik. Kedua, apa pun yang diinginkan Jongin, Jongin harus mendapatkannya. Apa pun yang dia minta, lebih baik kau lakukan atau kau akan menemukan dirimu di jalan, menganggur. Jika dia meminta teh jam 5 pagi, kamu pergi mengambilnya. Dia meminta kau untuk menjadi gantungan hidup yang bergerak, kau harus melakukannya. Jika dia meminta kau untuk tinggal dua jam ekstra di tempat kerja, kau harus melakukannya, tidak peduli apa pun urusan lain yang mungkin kau miliki. Pekerjaanmu menjadi hidupmu. Mengerti?".

Kyungsoo berusaha menahan protesnya. Dia tahu pekerjaan itu bisa melelahkan, tapi ini-

"Jangan menanyakan apapun. Jongin adalah orang yang sibuk, dia tidak punya waktu untuk membuang detail yang tidak relevan. Jika ada sesuatu yang dia butuhkan, dia akan menyebutkannya sendiri. Tidak ada pertanyaan, tidak ada menatap, tidak berbicara apa pun kecuali diminta. "

"Apakah aku juga harus membungkuk?"

" Dan tidak ada kekacauan. Sehun mengitari mejanya, bergerak mendekat. Tangannya disorongkan ke saku celananya dan dia menatap Kyungsoo selama beberapa detik, sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya dan bernapas.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana atau mengapa kamu mendapatkan pekerjaan ini, tetapi itu adalah kenyataan bahwa pekerjaan ini adalah milikmu sekarang. Dan tugas kita untuk menertibkan kekacauan yang terjadi setiap hari di sini, oke? Kau harus memahami bahwa jika kau mengacaukannya, itu bukan hanya menjadi tanggung jawabmu namun juga menjadi tanggung jawabku. Jadi, jangan mengacau. "

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lagi. Sehun mengangkat bahu.

"Selamat datang di Vogue, kurasa."

Kyungsoo akhirnya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk lagi. Dia mengira Sehun mungkin tidak seburuk pikirannya selama ini.

Kini, matanya melihat ke bawah ke mejanya yang rapi, akhirnya membiarkan realisasinya tercapai. Dia mendapatkan pekerjaan itu. Dia mendapat pekerjaan! Kyungsoo tidak lagi menganggur, dia punya pekerjaan, dia tidak benar-benar kecewa.

Senyum menyebar di bibirnya, saat dia berjanji pada dirinya untuk melakukannya dengan baik. Hanya satu tahun. Dan kemudian posisi apa pun di lapangan bisa menjadi miliknya.

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Sehun memutar matanya, saat dia mengitari meja untuk duduk di kursinya lagi.

"Ya Tuhan, kau salah satu dari pekerja yang antusias. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan sekarang, "dia menjelaskan.

" Jongin pergi untuk menemui presiden perusahaan, dan pertemuan editor mungkin tidak sampai sore. Setelah itu kita mungkin akan melakukan beberapa hal, dan sampai saat itu terjadi kita hanya duduk di sini dan menunggu panggilan, kecuali Jongin memanggil kita dan membutuhkan sebuah bantuan. "

Kyungsoo mengangguk, meresap dalam setiap kata yang di ucapkan Sehun.

"Baik. Jadi, ceritakan tentang Jongin. "

Kini wajah Sehun kesal, tetapi Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak yakin apakah itu yang benar-benar dirasakan pria itu. Mungkin itu hanya bentuk alis saja. Pikir Kyungsoo. Dia harus mencari tahu apakah mereka bisa bekerja sama.

"Apa yang ingin kamu ketahui?"

"Yah ... sebagai permulaan ... siapa dia?"

Tidak. Itu bukan wajahnya yang kesal. Ini wajahnya yang sangat-sangat kesal. Dia mengerutkan alis yang kuat dan mengerutkan kening.

"Aku tidak percaya kau benar-benar datang ke sini mencari pekerjaan ketika kau bahkan tidak tahu siapa dia ... apa pun. Dia adalah pemimpin redaksi majalah. Ikon mode, legenda paket lengkap di bidang kami. Tidak ada orang di luar sana yang tidak tahu siapa dia". Sehun menatapnya. "Tidak ada orang yang tertarik pada fashion. Tidak ada merek yang tidak meminta bekerja dengannya dan tidak ada desainer yang setidaknya tidak pernah menyebutnya sebagai inspirasi atau kekuatan mereka atau apa pun yang kau suka menyebutnya. Dia mulai sebagai model, yang sangat sukses mungkin aku tambahkan. Dia juga mempelajari mode dan jurnalisme. Dengan koneksi yang tepat dan kerja keras, dia adalah siapa dia hari ini. "

Kyungsoo menggigit bagian dalam pipinya, saat dia mengangguk. Dia harus melakukan pekerjaan rumah malam ini mencari tahu bagaimana spektakulernya seorang Kim Jongin. Mungkin google akan membantunya.

Mengingat seberapa berpengaruh bosnya, setidaknya menurut Sehun, di mana pasti akan ada lebih banyak informasi tentang dia. Benar bukan?.

" Baiklah. Tapi seperti apa kepribadiannya? Sebagai bos? "

Kali ini Sehun terlihat ragu-ragu sebelum menjawab. Sepertinya dia sedang mencoba mengambil kata-kata yang tepat.

"Dia mungkin terlihat kasar, tetapi kita harus memahami bahwa itu demi majalah."

Baik. Sungguh cara yang samar untuk mengatakan bahwa dia sebenarnya adalah seorang bajingan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong," lanjut Sehun, matanya terlatih di layar komputernya. "Istirahat makan siang ku adalah 25 menit, dan kau adalah 15. Kau dapat pergi setelah aku kembali."

Baiklah otak Kyungsoo memang genius tapi apakah benar dia tidak memerlukan di ajari apapun?.

"Baik. Ada lagi yang harus saya pelajari?". Kyungsoo dengan berani mulai memancing.

Sehun menatapnya lagi. Kyungsoo hampir mengerutkan kening menatapnya dengan jijik. Yah, bukan kepada diri Kyungsoo, tapi pakaiannya. Sehun berpendapat Kyungsoo memiliki tampang yang polos. Kyungsoo bisa melihat berapa banyak yang harus di katakan, tetapi pada akhirnya Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengembalikan pandangannya ke komputernya. Kyungsoo melepaskan nafas yang dipegangnya.

Aku bisa melakukan ini. Aku bisa melakukan ini. Paling tidak selama satu tahun, aku bisa melakukan ini. Ulang Kyungsoo dalam hati.

…

Mungkin para dewa tidak berpihak kepadanya hari itu. Saat istirahat makan siang Sehun, bos mereka pulang menerobos masuk ke kantor.

Kyungsoo teringat lagi betapa tampan pria itu ketika dia menyerbu masuk ke dalam ruangan, melepaskan mantel dari bahunya. Dia bahkan tidak menyambutnya ketika dia melemparkannya ke meja.

Kyungsoo mengejapkan matanya dengan cepat, sementara Kim Jongin mengangkat tangannya dan mulai membuka ikatan dasinya.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa membantu hanya menatap selama beberapa saat, melihat bagaimana garis rahang yang tajam dan kulit seperti perunggu, bibir penuh yang sedikit terbuka itu. Ia pantas menjadi seorang mantan model.

Tanpa menatap, Kyungsoo dapat mendengar suara Sehun dan Kyungsoo tersentak dari linglung tepat pada saat bosnya mulai berbicara.

"Dewan direksi mengadakan rapat hari Jumat jam lima jadi pastikan Anda menghapus jadwalku. Aku tidak ingin melakukan pemotretan Brazil lagi, jadi hubungi editor kita dan mitra kita di Swiss, buat mereka menyelesaikan sesuatu". Jongin berkata dengan nada datar, jari-jari masih bekerja di dasinya.

"Katakan pada Baekhyun aku memeriksa desainnya dan aku menyetujui fitur itu. Kita membutuhkan lima belas blazer dari Armani. Direktur sedang menikmati makanan laut untuk makan siang dan aku mulai mengidam lobster, jadi pastikan Anda menelepon restoran dan memastikan mereka akan memiliki hidangan lobster malam ini. "

Kyungsoo merasakan napasnya tertahan saat dia mencoba untuk menarik kertas yang memiliki lem di belakang, di atas kertas, pada apa saja dan mulai menuliskan semuanya. Atasannya tidak melambat meski hanya sesaat.

" Apakah Minseok sudah menelepon untuk mengonfirmasi minggu depan? Telepon dia dan bereskan. Pesan janji temu dengan dokter kulitku besok dan buat menjadi satu jam saja". Ikatan mantel Jongin akhirnya terlepas.

"Bawakan aku dasi dengan pola biru Karibia."

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas terengah-engah sementara bosnya berjalan ke dalam ruangannya sendiri, dia melihat catatan yang tempel, kegagalan mutlak dia mencoba melacak semua yang apa yang diminta kepadanya.

Kyungsoo melihat sekeliling dengan gelisah. Dasi. Permintaan paling cepat, bosnya menginginkan dasi. Di mana dia menyimpan dasinya?.

Matanya melebar ketika mereka berhenti di lemari pakaian di sudut ruangan. Dengan panik ia membuka pintu, menarik salah satu laci terbuka dan hampir menangis lega ketika dia melihat koleksi dasi di dalam.

Dia meraih hal pertama yang terlihat seperti pola biru dan hampir menabrak Sehun ketika dia berbalik.

"Oh, terima kasih Tuhan, kau di sini!" Serunya, menarik tubuh Sehun asisten pertama ke samping. Kyungsoo tahu Sehun tidak menyukai perbuatannya, tetapi ini lebih gawat.

"Jongin baru saja kembali dan dia ... dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang pemotretan di Brazil dan Swiss. Dan kemudian ada sesuatu tentang beberapa blazer dan pertemuan direktur pada hari Jumat. "

"Oke, pelan-pelan. Apa?".

"Dan dia ingin mengkonfirmasi sesuatu dan ... uh! Lobster! ".

Mulut Sehun sedikit terbuka, tapi dia menutupnya tiba-tiba dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa ini?" Tangannya mengarah ke arah dasi.

"Dia menginginkan dasi!"

"BAIK. Bawa itu padanya, aku akan berurusan dengan yang lain. Jangan lupa gantung mantelnya. "

Kyungsoo merasakan udara napas lega menggelegak di dalam dadanya, ketika dia bergantung semuanya kepada Sehun dan kini berjalan ke kantor bos mereka.

Jongin berdiri di belakang meja, dengan penuh perhatian menatap beberapa kertas yang tergeletak di atasnya. Kyungsoo tidak bisa membantu tetapi berpikir betapa sexy pemandangan itu - seorang pria muda, sangat tampan dengan lengan baju yang digulung dan dada emas yang mengintip dari sela kemejanya yang terbuka.

Kyungsoo ragu-ragu meletakkan kotak dasi di atas meja dan melihat bosnya meraih untuk mengambilnya. Dia menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tajam beberapa saat kemudian, sebelum Kyungsoo bisa melarikan diri.

Ekspresinya masih belum bisa dibaca.

"Apakah kacamata mu minus?"

"Ya pak."

"Jadi, apakah mereka tidak berfungsi dengan baik?"

Alis Kyungsoo berkedut kebingungan, tangan tanpa sadar mengangkat kacamatanya dan memeriksanya.

"Kurasa tidak, Tuan ..."

"Apakah kau mungkin buta warna?"

Kyungsoo terdiam, menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dia tersentak ketika Jongin melemparkan kotak itu kembali ke mejanya.

"Aku meminta warna biru Karibia. Kau membawakan ku warna Azure. "

Kyungsoo bahkan tidak yakin bahwa azure memang ada di dalam bahasa manusia, dan sepertinya dia tidak menemukan kata-kata di dalam dirinya untuk mengatakan apa-apa lagi, tetapi bosnya menatapnya lagi.

"Bawakan aku yang tepat. Apakah kau sudah mengonfirmasi dengan Minseok? "

"SAYA-…"

"Minseok." Jongin mengulangi nama itu, terdengar tidak sabar.

" Cepat telepon dia."

"Y-ya."

Kyungsoo tersandung keluar dari ruangan ke belakang. Sehun melemparkan tatapan ingin tahu dari mejanya.

"Minseok." Kyungsoo berkata hampir tidak keluar suara saat dia mendekat ke Sehun.

" Dia ingin berbicara dengan Minseok. Dan ... apa-apaan itu biru Karibia? ".

"Apakah ini tentang dasi?" Sehun bertanya dengan memutar matanya, sambil mengangkat telepon di meja kerjanya pada saat yang sama dan menekan nomor. Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan jengkel. "Baris kedua, baris ketiga dari kiri. Tertulis Hermes di sisi kotak. "

" Baik. Baris kedua, ketiga dari kiri. Hermes. Oke."

Kyungsoo bergegas ke lemari yang sama, menarik keluar dasi dan membawa kotak lainnya kembali. Dia mengerutkan kening ketika dia melihat betapa miripnya warna-warna itu. Siapa yang peduli tentang itu?

Dia merasa gelisah dan mungkin jengkel ketika dia berbalik untuk berjalan ke kantor bosnya lagi. Syukurlah, kali ini dia menelepon, suaranya yang seperti madu memenuhi ruangan.

Kyungsoo meletakkan kotak itu dengan hati-hati di atas meja dan melihat bosnya melirik tajam ke arah kotak dasi sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya lagi.

Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia tidak menatapnya, jadi Kyungsoo menganggap ini yang benar. Kyungsoo hampir lari keluar ruangan.

"Oke, apa yang kamu katakan tentang Brazil dan Swiss?".Sehun bertanya hal pertama ketika dia melihatnya di depan dirinya dan Kyungsoo hampir menangis.

Ayo, otak. Ayolah!

"Eh, katanya dia tidak ingin pemotretan di Brasil dan untuk menghubungi editor dan mitra di Swiss."

"Oke." Sehun mengangguk, menuliskan sesuatu. "Apa lagi?"

"Lobster. Dia melihat seseorang makan ikan dan ingin makan lobster malam ini. Dan untuk memberitahu restoran untuk menyiapkan hidangan lobster. "

" Baik apa lagi?."

" Er…. janji dengan dokter kulit besok? Dan melakukan sesuatu dengan satu jam? ".

"Ya!" Kyungsoo berseru. "Ya itu. Dan ada juga sesuatu tentang menyetujui desain untuk fitur. "

Sehun bersenandung dalam ia sepertinya mengerti benar.

"BAIK. Kau urus reservasi dengan restoran, aku akan mencoba dan mencari tahu sisanya. Dan gantung mantelnya. "

"Baik."

Kyungsoo hampir tersandung kakinya sendiri karena tergesa-gesa melangkah. Kini ia menggantung mantel, dan mengembalikan dasi yang tidak jadi digunakan di satu-satunya kotak di laci tempatnya mengambil tadi.

Kemudian dia melihat ke arah Sehun lagi. Sehun, pasti merasakannya, karena dia menghela nafas.

"Jadwalkan di server bersama. Itu ada di layar. Nama restoran ada di sana, jadi telepon mereka dan pastikan mereka memiliki lobster sialan itu. "

"Baik."

Kyungsoo melakukannya. Dia membuka jadwal. Mencari restoran.

Dan hampir mulai menangis. Itu adalah tempat makan steak. Sebuah restoran mewah yang mengkhususkan pada steak. Dia sedang menelusuri menu, mencoba menemukan kemiripan dengan jenis makanan laut, tetapi tidak ada.

"Sehun, ini rumah steak."

"Ya. Yixing suka steak jadi setiap kali dia berkunjung dari China untuk pertemuan mereka bertemu di sana." Sehun mulai bingung berkata sambil dengan marah mengetik sesuatu di keyboard-nya.

"Sehun ... Sehun, mereka tidak menyajikan makanan laut. Mereka tidak membuat lobster. "

Sehun sang asisten pertama tiba-tiba berbalik di kursinya untuk menatap langsung ke arahnya, lupa tentang apa pun yang sedang diketiknya sesaat.

"Kamu tidak mengerti? Untuk Kim Jongin, mereka akan melakukannya." Pria itu berkata dengan tegas, dengan nada dingin di suaranya.

" Aku dan kau, kita akan memastikan mereka memiliki lobster."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras, dan Sehun kembali ke pekerjaannya sendiri.

Sangat bagus!.

Dan seolah-olah itu belum cukup buruk, Kim Jongin berjalan keluar dari kantornya lagi. Lengkap dengan dasi biru Karibia-nya yang konyol dan blazer yang pas dengan sosoknya yang sempurna.

"Sehun, panggil para editor untuk rapat sekarang, aku menunggu."

Kyungsoo membeku lagi ketika pria itu menatapnya setelah Sehun meraih telepon, tidak diragukan lagi waktu untuk istirahat makan siang hanyalah mimpi.

"Aku ingin teh hijau di mejaku dalam waktu dua puluh menit dan panggil supirku."

"T-baiklah, pak." Ucap Kyungsoo, langsung berdiri.

Dua puluh menit untuk lari ke Starbucks dan kemudian mencari tahu bagaimana cara menghubungi supir bosnya dan kemudian secara ajaib memastikan restoran memiliki lobster dan seseorang bisa memasaknya.

"Dan jangan panggil aku pak. Aku bukan pria berusia sekitar lima puluh tahun, kau tidak seharusnya berbicara seperti itu. "

"Ya pak! Bu! Ya Tuhan, maksudku ... aku minta maaf."

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya dalam sebagai permintaan maaf hanya untuk menghindari tatapan tajam yang mematikan itu. Bosnya tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tetapi ketika dia melihat ke atas dia melihat bosnya dengan pelan-pelan seperti membakar lubang di setiap inci tubuhnya, pandangan yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan di matanya seperti yang dilakukan Sehun sebelumnya.

_Tidak ada lagi celana khaki_, Kyungsoo mengulang dalam pikirannya. _Bakar semua celana khaki._

"Apakah itu ... apakah hanya itu ... eh, Jongin?."

Bosnya akhirnya menatapnya dan Kyungsoo berharap untuk sesaat dia hanya bermimpi. Rasa dingin merambat di sekujur tubuhnya saat Kim Jongin sekali lagi menunjukkan ekspresi yang tidak dapat dibaca.

"Itu saja."

Dan kemudian dia keluar dari ruangan dan Kyungsoo memiliki daftar tugas yang harus diselesaikan dan Sehun yang sibuk memberi isyarat padanya untuk mempercepat sialan!.

Hanya satu hal yang bisa dia pikirkan, ketika dia meraih mantelnya dan mendesak dirinya untuk tenang.

Bosnya adalah orang brengsek.

**TBC**

…

_Haloo…. Adakah yang membaca cerita ini di versi inggris nya memang menunggu dalam versi bahasa?_

_Aku akan mencoba secepat mungkin untuk mengerjakannya. Selamat membaca KaiSoo Shipper^^_


	2. Chapter 2

The Devil Wears Gucci

-Bahasa-

Author: Jongnugget

Kaisoo Fanfiction

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

_Terjemahan dan Sedikit Penyesuaian Cerita_

…

" Mereka membenciku,." Kyungsoo setengah meratap, setengah tertawa. "Mereka semua menatapku seolah-olah aku ... entahlah aku tidak tahu, seolah-olah aku memakai kantong sampah atau sesuatu."

"Apa?" Alis Jongdae berkedut saat menarik minuman dari bibirnya.

"Mengapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Menurutku pakaianku terlihat baik-baik saja. Kau mengatakan itu terlihat baik-baik saja, bukan? "

"Kalian berdua berpikir kalian bisa mengenakan warna hitam dan cokelat bersama dan lolos wawancara begitu saja. Coba aku tebak, kau mengenakan celana khaki yang mengerikan itu lagi, bukan?". Chanyeol bertanya.

Kyungsoo hanya melihat ke arah Jongdae, yang mengerutkan kening. Karena tidak ada jawaban, Chanyeol meringis. "Sayang, kau seharusnya memanggilku sebelum meninggalkan rumah. Kesan pertama yang paling penting. "

Mata Kyungsoo memandangi gelas yang diberikan Chanyeol ke arahnya.

"Kau ditakdirkan untuk hidup dijaman ini," tambahnya dan Kyungsoo hanya memutar matanya, meraih gelas dengan cairan yang tiba-tiba terlihat sangat menarik.

"Apa yang kamu ketahui tentang mode?"

"Hei!" Protes Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. "Aku tahu gaya berpakaianku! Aku mungkin terlalu miskin untuk benar-benar membeli semua branded mahal, tetapi itu masih hobi. "

"Terserah," Kyungsoo membalik gelas, wajah mengernyit alkohol yang tajam membakar tenggorokannya.

"Maksudku. Apa yang begitu penting tentang mode? Apa gunanya membeli pakaian seharga ratusan dan ratusan dolar hanya supaya kau bisa mendapatkan banyak orang-orang yang pura-pura menyukaimu? Orang-orang yang berpenampilan bagus akan tetap terlihat bagus, bahkan jika mereka hanya mengenakan kain. "

"Jelaskan mengapa Jongdae terlihat seperti sampah tidak peduli apa yang dia kenakan."

Jongdae terkekeh sambil meminum minumannya, sementara Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum.

"Lihat siapa yang bicara. Bahkan kau telah memakai hoodie itu selama dua minggu berturut-turut! "

Kyungsoo menghargai ini. Setelah hari yang panjang dan melelahkan di tempat kerja, dia sangat menghargai kedua sahabatnya yang mencoba membuatnya tertawa.

Orang-orang itu, orang-orang yang duduk bersamanya di restoran bar yang remang-remang merayakan keberhasilannya mendapatkan pekerjaan, orang-orang yang mengenalnya selama bertahun-tahun dan orang-orang yang mencintainya, apa pun yang terjadi - mereka adalah orang-orang yang penting.

Bukan orang yang dengan pandangan merendahkan di mata mereka, bukan yang menilai orang lain dengan penampilan mereka. Bukan orang-orang yang menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu mereka di depan cermin, bukan orang-orang yang perhatian terbesarnya adalah memilih aksesori yang cocok untuk pakaian mereka. Tidak. Sialnya orang-orang itu adalah orang-orang yang akan bekerja bersamanya.

Tetapi orang-orang di sini, Jongdae dan Chanyeol, mereka adalah teman. Mereka adalah keluarga.

Dan selama dia memiliki orang-orang yang dianggap keluarganya, tidak ada yang bisa menjatuhkannya.

…..

Ada suara menusuk menembus keheningan dan dia berbaring diam dengan wajah terkubur di bantal, seperti hendak dibunuh.

Tangannya secara membabi buta mencari teleponnya di tengah malam, supaya dia bisa menghentikan kebisingan yang mengerikan itu.

"Halo?" Tanyanya, suara serak dari tidur.

"Kita akan membutuhkan tujuh venti latte dan satu teh hitam. Mampir Starbucks sebelum datang ke kantor. "

Oh, Kyungsoo berpikir dalam keadaan mengantuk ketika dia mendengar suara yang mengganggu di telepon, pria itu.

"Dan kau harus cepat! Jongin akan melakukan gladi resik, kita akan membutuhkan semua tenaga di hari ini. Ngomong-ngomong, kau di mana?! "

"Aku ..." Kyungsoo melirik ke arah jam alarm. 5:43.

"Di rumah?.. Mengapa?."

" Ini belum jam enam pagi," Kyungsoo memaksa dirinya bangun, tubuh dan pikirannya menolak untuk patuh pagi-pagi sekali. Dia cukup yakin dia mendengar ejekan dari seisi dunia dan dia hanya bisa membayangkan ekspresi Sehun pada saat itu.

"Cepatlah! Ini bahkan hari kedua kau bekerja dan kau akan terlambat! "

"SAYA-"

"Tujuh latte dan teh hitam!"

Mulut Kyungsoo terbuka bersiap untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi pada saat itu Sehun sudah menutup telepon. Dia menatap kosong ke ponselnya selama beberapa saat, lalu kembali melihat jam. 5:44.

Dia membenamkan wajahnya di bantal lagi, menenggelamkan erangannya.

….

Kyungsoo cukup yakin dia sudah berkeringat saat dia mendorong pintu kaca kantor dengan sikunya, hampir tidak bisa menyeimbangkan nampan Starbucks di tangannya.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu lama?" Tanya Sehun, berdiri dari kursinya di belakang meja untuk mengambil salah satu nampan dari Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak tahu? Ada antrian panjang di Starbucks. "

"Kalau begitu potong saja!" Sehun mendecakkan lidahnya dalam ketidaksetujuan, sementara Kyungsoo hanya menganga diam-diam. Tidak ada halo, tidak ada senyum, tidak terima kasih. Tidak menyesal telah membangunkan Anda pada jam yang tidak semestinya. Hanya alis berkerut dan dua bentuk sempurna, tajam yang agak menakutkan.

"Kamu tahu siapa yang memotong antrian?". Tanyanya sebagai gantinya, meletakkan nampan lainnya di meja Sehun karena dia tidak tahu siapa minuman itu untuk apa pun dan mengapa dia dipanggang karena mereka sekarang. Dia berharap siapa pun itu akan tersedak mereka. "Hanya orang brengsek yang melakukannya."

"Bajingan yang ingin mempertahankan pekerjaan mereka." Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan mematikan, dengan lihai mengangkat nampan lain dan pergi dari ruangan.

Kyungsoo mengerang lagi ketika dia sendirian di ruangan.

Ini bahkan belum tepat jam tujuh, dia masih lelah setelah minum tadi malam dengan teman-temannya, dan dia cukup yakin dia lupa menyikat rambutnya sebelum meninggalkan rumah dengan tergesa-gesa.

Dia menghela nafas, menggerakkan jari-jarinya di pinggiran rambutnya mencoba membuatnya terlihat rapi, sebelum melemparkan dirinya kembali ke kursinya sendiri. Hari belum dimulai, tetapi dia sudah merasa lelah.

…..

Mereka memiliki beberapa jam tenang di kantor, kini hanya dia dan Sehun yang duduk di sana. Asisten pertama tidak repot-repot berbicara dengannya. Dia menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu di ponselnya.

Dan Kyungsoo, secara mengejutkan, tidak keberatan. Dia tidak tahu apakah itu karena dia terlalu lelah, atau karena dia agak tidak ingin mendengarkan komentar basi Sehun, Kyungsoo berakhir hanya duduk di kursinya, mengklik file-afile yang berbeda-beda setiap foldernya. Sehun telah memberitahunya mungkin data itu bermanfaat untuk nantinya.

Daftar nama - desainer, editor, model. Daftar koleksi, daftar barang. Daftar pabrikan, daftar investor. Pada folder ketiga, Kyungsoo yakin ini adalah bahasa asing yang perlu dia pelajari.

Istirahat makan siangnya berakhir dengan cepat makanan ringan di antara lautan orang-orang yang makan sayur-sayuran, secangkir kopi besar, istirahat sebentar di toilet, sebelum dia kembali ke kantor yang luar biasa sibuk.

Ia melihat sekeliling dengan bingung pada semua orang yang berjalan di luar, menggulung rak dengan pakaian di dalamnya, membawa kotak. Dia hampir tersedak kopinya ketika matanya tertuju pada wanita di tengah ruangan yang dengan santai melepas bajunya sambil mengobrol santai dengan pria yang sama yang dia lihat kemarin - yang memiliki rambut madu dan suara kekanak-kanakan.

"Mengapa ada wanita telanjang di sini?" Dia mendekati meja Sehun, diam-diam menggumamkan pertanyaannya, takut orang lain akan mendengarnya. Seperti yang dia harapkan, asisten pertama menatapnya dengan ekspresi tidak senang, dan bibirnya membentuk garis tipis.

"Dia seorang model. Geladi resik akan segera dimulai. "

Baik. Itu sama tidak membantunya dengan semua daftar yang telah dia baca sebelumnya.

"Apa itu geladi resik?" Tanya Kyungsoo sebagai gantinya, tidak ketinggalan cara kelopak mata Sehun seperti berkibar ketika dia memutar matanya.

"Para editor dan desainer berkumpul untuk membahas sentuhan terakhir pada pakaian sebelum pemotretan atau pertunjukan. Segala sesuatu yang dibahas di sini sekarang pada akhirnya akan masuk ke edisi berikutnya majalah. "

"Oh!" Alis Kyungsoo terangkat ketika dia melihat ke arah kantor bos mereka, tempat sebagian besar rak didorong masuk.

Jadi itu adalah pertemuan. Editor. Jari-jarinya menegang di sekitar cangkir kopi dengan gembira.

Mereka adalah orang-orang di belakang artikel dan di belakang keputusan yang dibuat di setiap majalah. Tidak masalah bahwa itu adalah majalah mode. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang idenya berhasil sampai ke halaman yang dicetak.

Orang-orang di ruangan itu adalah apa yang Kyungsoo inginkan kelak.

"Kita perlu mencatat semua yang sedang dibahas di ruangan itu, oke? Setiap ide, setiap saran, kita perlu mencatatnya dan kemudian menyusunnya dan mengirimkannya ke Jongin. "

"Jadi kita harus ada di sana? Dengan para editor? "

"Itulah yang baru saja aku katakan," kata Sehun, nada dingin dalam suaranya. "Biasanya hanya asisten kedua yang melakukan ini, tetapi karena ini adalah hari keduamu, aku akan melakukannya. Ambil notebook yang ada di sana, sehingga kau dapat melihat apa yang harus kau lakukan. Coba lakukan, hingga kau bisa melakukannya minggu depan. "

"Oh," mata Kyungsoo jatuh dari orang-orang yang masuk dan keluar kantor menuju Sehun. Itukah jenis dia? Ternyata Sehun jelas ingin membantunya dan memberitahu apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan daripada bersikap diam seperti orang yang tidak tahu kerja. Dia seharusnya.

" Terimakasih."

"Aku tidak melakukan kebaikan padamu, aku melakukan kebaikan untuk diriku sendiri."

Kyungsoo memastikan tubuhnya telah berbalik sebelum dia memutar matanya dengan senyum kecil.

Mungkin di bawah baju mahal dan jam tangan yang terlihat berat, Sehun tidak seburuk itu.

….

Dia berdiri bersender ke dinding, bahunya berlawanan dengan arah Sehun.

Dari semua orang yang telah hilir mudik masuk dan keluar dari ruangan, hanya segelintir yang tetap tinggal untuk geladi resik yang sebenarnya.

Anak laki-laki dengan rambut madu, seorang lelaki dengan jas sangat lurus dan sepatu sangat halus, seorang wanita dengan tatapan yang sangat penuh perhitungan, model yang telah ditelanjangi dan mengenakan sekitar lima belas pakaian yang berbeda sejauh ini, dan tentu saja, bosnya. Jongin.

Kim Jong In.

Kyungsoo sedang mencoba untuk menuliskan semua yang orang-orang bicarakan, poin-poin atau semua kalimat yang dia bisa tangkap. Namun, lebih dari sekali, dia mendapati dirinya hanya menatap kagum.

Cara pakaian ditarik keluar dari rak, bagaimana baju-baju itu terlihat jelek dan longgar di gantungan sampai baju-baju itu dikenakan ke tubuh model, disertai dengan berbagai aksesoris dan tas serta topi berwarna-warni.

Cara-cara yang di haruskan yang belum pernah Kyugnsoo dengar sebelumnya, aksesoris telah disiapkan dengan rapi dan diatur dalam semua kotak yang telah dilihatnya sebelumnya. Sejumlah uang sedang dibahas, membuat rahang Kyungsoo jatuh saat dia menuliskan nominalnya.

"Gaya baju kotak kotak yang ramai sudah lama ketinggalan jaman," kata bocah berambut madu itu, ketika mencoba untuk memaksa blazer dari tangan wanita itu.

"Tidak dengan aksesoris yang tepat."

"Apa lagi yang kita miliki?"

Mata Kyungsoo terangkat ke arah bosnya. Ada sesuatu tentang tatapan Kim Jongin sejak mereka mulai mencoba semua pakaian. Sesuatu yang benar-benar memikat perhatian yang dia tuangkan ke setiap detail. Sesuatu yang sangat menarik dalam ketajaman penampilannya setiap kali dia mempunyai sebuah ide.

Pada akhirnya, dialah yang menentukan segalanya. Itulah yang disadari Kyungsoo setelah beberapa menit di dalam ruangan. Dia terkadang menyetujui ide, atau menolaknya. Setiap kali dia menyarankan sesuatu, itu pasti akan terjadi setelah mata tajammya dengan intens menatap kombinasi pakaian.

Setiap kali dia menyarankan sesuatu, itu tampak luar biasa. Bahkan Kyungsoo bisa tahu. Setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya harus diperhatikan, dianggap sebagai perintah untuk editor dan desainer lain di ruangan itu. Mereka akan mengikuti keinginannya tanpa pertanyaan. Mereka semua akan terlihat lebih senang dengan hasilnya.

Saat itulah Kyungsoo menyadari - Kim Jongin benar-benar tahu apa yang dia lakukan.

"Kami telah menyiapkan beberapa desain bunga-"

"Tidak." Dia memotong tanpa mendengar sisa kalimat.

"Kami membuat motif bunga di edisi terakhir."

"Bagaimana dengan gaya _army_?"

Pandangan tajam itu bahkan tidak diarahkan ke arahnya, namun Kyungsoo merasakan getaran menggigil di punggungnya.

Penanya dengan cepat bergerak ke kertas. _Tidak ada gaya army! NORAK!_

Kyungsoo mendongak sekali lagi, ke arah bosnya yang sedang melihat model dengan sedikit mengpoutkan bibir yang tebal dengan ekspresi kosong.

Kyungsoo mengambil kesempatan beberapa saat untuk menatap pemuda itu - rambutnya yang acak-acakan, cokelat, dan matanya yang dalam. Wajahnya tajam, namun sudutnya lembut. Dia tampak tidak nyata. Terutama ketika dia menurunkan blazer dari bahunya dan mulai menggulung lengan kancingnya ke atas.

Kyungsoo jelas tidak bermaksud menatap deretan urat berisikan pembuluh darah yang mengalir di lengan yang kuat itu, dia tidak bermaksud menatap cara kemeja itu menarik dada pria itu ketika Jongin mendorong dirinya sendiri keluar dari meja. Dia tidak bermaksud menatap cara celana setelan berwarna navy memeluk kakinya saat dia berjalan menuju model.

Kim Jongin terlihat sangat baik dan Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dengan kenyataan itu. Pada saat dia menyadari betapa tak tahu malu dia sedang melongo, dia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"Beri aku blazer kotak-kotak itu lagi." Pria itu memerintahkan dan Kyungsoo memperhatikan ketika semua orang di ruangan itu mulai bergerak dan patuh.

Kim Jongin kini berdiri untuk memilih pakaian sendiri. Membenamkan dirinya dalam pekerjaan. Kyungsoo mendapati dirinya menatap lagi.

"Baekhyun, kita akan membutuhkan salah satu kausmu."

"Hitam atau putih?"

"Putih." Napas Kyungsoo hampir putus melihat bagaimana cara Kim Jongin mengusap rambutnya.

"Di mana celana yang cocok untuk ini?"

" Hanya celana pendek. Ini satu set". Wanita itu berkata dan Kim Jongin mengangguk.

Itu adalah kegilaan. Model itu sedang ditelanjangi ke pakaian dalamnya lagi, sementara wanita itu memberinya beberapa celana pendek kotak-kotak dan pria dengan rambut madu, yang baru di ketahui bernama Baekhyun, melemparkan T-shirt putihnya dengan logo sebuah merek.

Kim Jongin memegang blazer kotak-kotak, ekspresi yang tak terbaca di wajahnya agak kurang ajar. Kyungsoo tidak tahu bagaimana orang-orang bekerja dengannya sepanjang hari tanpa merasa hancur seperti yang dirasakannya sekarang. Mungkin mereka mengabaikannya. Atau mungkin mereka tidak menganggapnya sebuah penghinaan.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan ketika bosnya mengenakan blazer pada model, sebelum melangkah mundur, matanya terbakar melihat gadis itu.

"Lebih lama." Dia akhirnya berkata.

"Kita perlu blazer yang lebih panjang untuk ini. Dan ikat pinggang. Dimana sabuknya? "

Sebuah kotak dibuat entah dari mana tiba tiba muncul begitu saja. Dia akhirnya mengeluarkan ikat pinggang, dengan bimbang meletakkannya di pinggang model.

Bibir atasnya menggigit bibir bawahnya secara sexy ketika dia melangkah mundur untuk melihat pakaian itu. Kyungsoo harus bekerja keras untuk menuliskan semuanya. Dia harus bekerja lebih keras untuk tidak tersipu malu melihat bagaimana seorang Kim Jongin terlihat sangat sexy hanya dengan melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Sepatu Balenciaga." Dia akhirnya berkata dan Kyungsoo hampir menghela nafas, mencoba mencoret nama merek yang seharusnya. Apa yang dia katakan? Balen- ... apa? Terserahlah, Sehun pasti tahu.

Dia memperhatikan ketika model itu mengenakan sepatu yang mungkin paling jelek yang pernah dia lihat, tetapi apa yang dia anggap sebagai bencana total ditanggapi dengan antusias oleh anak laki-laki berambut madu. Dia tampak gembira.

"Ini dia!"

Ada senyum samar di wajah Kim Jongin saat dia melangkah mundur sekali lagi. Dia tampak senang dengan kombinasi pakaian jelek yang mengerikan itu. Tapi hei, apa yang Kyungsoo tahu?

"Pastikan kamu menemukan ukuran blazer yang tepat untuk ini. Jika kita tidak memilikinya, maka buatlah. Kita setidaknya membutuhkan lima belas". Kim Jongin berkata pelan, jari memainkan arloji di pergelangan tangannya, sementara Kyungsoo dan Sehun dengan emosi mencatat semuanya.

"Tapi bukankah ini terlalu... santai?" Seorang wanita dengan tatapan penuh perhitungan bertanya, mengamati pakaian yang baru saja disatukan.

"Tidak semua dari kita memakai pakaian dari _runway_ setiap hari, Krystal." Baekhyun mencaci dari samping, membuat dirinya mendapat tatapan tajam dari wanita itu.

" Ini terlihat seperti pakaian yang kupakai ketika aku sedang malas bergaya, bukan pakaian yang aku kenakan untuk pemotretan majalah."

Kyungsoo tidak bisa lebih tidak setuju dengan pernyataan itu. Tidak ada yang indah tentang pakaian ini. Celana pendek itu tampak tidak nyaman, blazer itu jelas terlihat seperti gembel dan sepatu itu tampak seperti untuk lari sore. Seakan kau akan mengangkat beban berat setiap langkah jika kau memakai semua busana itu.

"Tepat," itulah yang dikatakan Kim Jongin, membuat dirinya melirik beberapa penasaran.

"Santai. Namun, elegan dan menarik. Ini adalah sesuatu yang dapat Anda kenakan setiap hari, tetapi tidak semua orang mengharapkan Anda memakainya. Ada keindahan dalam kesederhanaan. "

Sekarang, Kyungsoo setuju dengan hal itu. Namun, jika ini adalah ide kesederhanaan dari orang-orang itu, maka tidak mengherankan jika mereka mengamati pakaiannya seperti dia mengambilnya dari tempat sampah. Dia nyaris tidak bisa menahan nafas.

Sebagai gantinya, ia memegang pena dengan erat, ketika editor beralih ke pakaian berikutnya dan Kim Jongin kembali untuk bersandar di mejanya, lengan dipelintir di depan dadanya dan garis rahang yang kuat dan tajam mengganggu penglihatan Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa konsentrasi dengan apa yang akan di tuliskannya nanti.

Sialan dia dan tubuh modelnya, dan sialan dia dan wajahnya yang sempurna.

Sial semuanya.

…..

Kyungsoo membenci kenyataan bahwa dia merasa senang dan gugup setiap kali bosnya keluar masuk kantor. Dia akan selalu membawa satu ton pekerjaan untuk dirinya sendiri dalam bentuk perintah yang di iringi teriakan dan rentetan.

Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa dalam beberapa hari. Dengan cepat menuliskan kata kunci dan kemudian mengagumi keterampilan ingatan dan imajinasinya untuk mencari tahu apa yang diinginkan bosnya.

Dia memiliki berbagai tugas selama seminggu - dari memanggil desainer dan penjahit hingga mengatur penerbangan pesawat sewa dan menyewa ruang untuk peragaan busana. Dia sudah bangun sejak pukul lima pagi untuk mengantre sejumlah lattes dan teh yang sangat mahal, dan dia kadang-kadang meninggalkan kantor pada jam sembilan, karena tampaknya jika Kim Jongin lembur, semua orang harus tetap berada di kantor.

Kyungsoo cukup yakin setengah dari aturan itu tidak ada dalam kontraknya, tetapi demi uang sewa dan stabilitas keuangannya, dia memutuskan untuk tidak perhitungan.

Selain itu, tidak ada yang berubah. Sehun hampir selalu diam setiap kali dia tidak berteriak untuk melakukan sesuatu atau menyuruhnya berkeliling. Pernyataan tentang pakaiannya telah berkurang dengan berlalunya hari, tetapi pandangan menilai di matanya masih ada setiap kali dia berjalan melalui pintu kaca kantor. Kyungsoo lelah memperhatikannya, jadi dia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya.

Kyungsoo telah dipekerjakan, terlepas dari cara bagaimana memandang mata orang-orang memandang dirinya. Karena hal itu tidaklah penting.

Dan bosnya? Selain semua perintah dan perintah dan permintaan khusus, Kyungsoo bahkan tidak yakin. Tapi ia merasakan bahwa bosnya memandang ke arahnya selama beberapa detik, ekspresi yang tak terbaca itu mengerikan seperti sebelumnya, sebelum dia masuk ke kantor dan melakukan pekerjaannya sendiri. Kyungsoo mengira itu jauh lebih baik.

Dia sering mendengar Kim jongin mengkritik hal-hal dengan keras. Dia telah mendengarnya setiap hari dalam dua minggu dia bekerja di sana. Dia telah mendengarnya mengkritik model, desain, garis. Dia telah mendengarnya mengkritik artikel dan pakaian dan dia telah mendengarnya mengkritik karyawannya sepanjang waktu.

Entah bagaimana, bahkan kutukan dan kritiknya terdengar menawan.

Jadi ya, Kyungsoo cukup puas diabaikan. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan dirinya sendiri jika makhluk yang tidak wajar itu benar-benar menatapnya dan mulai mengatakan semua yang ada di pikirannya dengan suara hangat dan tenang itu.

Ini adalah rabu pagi yang sangat mengerikan selama dua minggu dalam perjalanannya dengan majalah mode, ketika Kyungsoo mendapati dirinya bergegas menuju pintu kaca, kopi-kopi dengan berbahaya berputar-putar di gelas mereka.

" Kau terlambat!" Sehun menegur begitu dia berjalan ke kantor. Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa tanpa salam. Itu bukan urusan Sehun.

Dia berkedip ketika anak laki-laki berambut madu berjalan ke arahnya dan mengambil salah satu kopi di pemegang cangkir yang dia pegang.

"Iced americano?"

"Double cream."

" Kau adalah dewa penolong." Baekhyun menyeringai padanya dan Kyungsoo mendapati dirinya tersenyum dengan senyum miring, memutuskan untuk mengabaikan cemoohan Sehun. Setidaknya seseorang di sekitar sini menghargai semua omong kosong yang dia lalui.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang terjadi di luar sana?" Tanya Kyungsoo, meletakkan tempat cangkir di atas mejanya.

"Harusnya hasilnya terjadi minggu depan, dan Jongin memutuskan untuk memberi tahu kami sekarang." Jawab Sehun, meskipun dengan enggan.

"Itulah sebabnya kamu terlambat dan aku kacau."

"Oke ..." Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya, menatap tajam ke arah Baekhyun yang mungkin membantu memahami apa yang sedang terjadi. Desainer, dengan senang menyesap kopinya, seperti hal terakhir yang di lakukan di sisa hidupny.

"Apa hasilnya?"

"Itu salah satu acara terbesar di tahun ini," jawab Sehun, matanya tertuju pada layar komputernya.

"Dan ada banyak hal yang harus kita lakukan."

"Baik. Oke, baiklah. Katakan saja apa yang harus saya lakukan dan saya akan- "

Dia terputus di tengah kalimat oleh pintu kaca yang terbuka dan Jongin menyerbu masuk ke kantor. Dia melihat ke arah Sehun sebentar, lalu matanya beralih ke arah Kyungsoo. Matany tetap menatap untuk sesaat lebih lama dari biasanya dan Kyungsoo merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Kamu. Ikutlah bersamaku."

Nyawa Kyungsoo hampir melompat keluar dari tubuhnya, saat Jongin berjalan menuju kantornya.

Matanya melesat ke arah Sehun panik, sebelum dia mengikuti bosnya. Baekhyun dengan santai melangkah ke ruang oval dengan kursi seperti takhta.

Kyungsoo memiliki sekitar seribu pemikiran di benaknya. Yang paling menonjol: Apakah aku dipecat?

Kyungsoo mencoba menyapu otaknya, untuk mencari tahu apa yang salah dengan apa yang dia lakukan, tetapi tidak ada yang terlintas dalam pikirannya. Dia bisa merasakan telapak tangannya berkeringat saat dia melihat Jongin melepas mantelnya dan melemparkannya ke sofa di sudut ruangan. Luar biasa. Sangat tidak biasa.

Dia bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk mengagumi pria di depannya dengan T-shirt lengan pendeknya. Dia terlalu sibuk stres dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Terutama ketika Jongin turun ke singgasana di belakang meja dan mengarahkan matanya ke arahnya. Matanya setajam biasanya dan Kyungsoo sekali lagi terpesona dengan wajah pria itu seperti biasa memperhatikan dia menggeser selembar kertas di atas meja.

"Tulis namaku."

Kyungsoo mengerjap.

Apa?

"Apa?"

Sedikit kekesalan muncul di wajah Kim Jongin dan Kyungsoo sadar untuk diam saat itu juga. Topeng yang biasanya tanpa emosi telah rusak dan itu tidak bisa menjadi hal yang jauh lebih baik.

"Apakah aku harus selalu mengulangi diriku sendiri?" Atasannya menyelipkan pena di meja juga. "Namaku. Tulis itu. Dalam alphabet. "

Mata Kyungsoo terangkat untuk menatap Jongin sejenak. Matanya masuk ke dalam retina tajam Jongin dan dia mendapati dirinya menggigil karena segala macam alasan.

Itu adalah permintaan yang aneh, tapi dia mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil pena dan menarik selembar kertas lebih dekat. Tangannya masih bergetar sedikit dari sebelumnya. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri.

"Hari ini, tolong."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, menolak untuk melihat ke atasannya lagi. Dia bisa mendengar getaran dalam suaranya. Sebagai gantinya, dia membawa ujung pena ke kertas dan mencoba yang terbaik untuk menulis nama sebaik mungkin.

Perlahan-lahan, berusaha membuat surat-surat itu terlihat bagus di samping yang lain. K. I. M. Lalu J. O. N. G, I dan N.

Dia bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk memeriksa bagaimana hasilnya, karena Jomgin mengambil kertas dari bawah tangannya.

Kyungsoo mendongak dalam kebingungan melihat bosnya memeriksa kedua kata itu dengan mata yang tajam. Dia akhirnya mengangguk dan Kyungsoo melengos.

"Baik. Rapi, "kata bosnya, suaranya yang lembut terdengar serak dan hangat lagi. Dia menatapnya saat itu, matanya menuntut dan tajam.

"Kita membutuhkan undangan untuk acara tertulis dan dikirim pada hari Jumat. Sehun akan memberi mu daftar tamu. "

Mata Kyungsoo terangkat ke arah Baekhyun ketika dia mendengar pria itu mengeluarkan suara. Ada meringis di wajahnya dan mungkin tatapan menyedihkan di matanya ketika dia memandangnya.

Dia buru-buru menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya dengan cangkir kopi, sementara Kyungsoo hanya melihat ke arah bosnya lagi. Jongin menatapnya.

"Kau ingin menulis, bukan? Lalu tulislab."

Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Mungkin bertanya sesuatu, sebelum mengingat dia tidak benar-benar diizinkan untuk melakukan itu. Selain itu, Jongin sudah membuang kertas dengan namanya tertulis di atas tempat sampah di bawah mejanya dan menarik dokumen pertama dari tumpukan yang menunggunya, sementara itu juga memanggil Baekhyun lebih dekat untuk membahas beberapa desain.

Kyungsoo menganggap itu sebagai isyarat untuk melarikan diri dari ruangan.

Dia masih cukup bingung ketika dia berhenti di depan meja Sehun. Butuh beberapa detik untuk menyelesaikan apa pun yang dia tulis, sebelum dia berbalik ke arah Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi yang sama. Kyungsoo benar-benar memerlukannya untuk mengetahui apakah dia benar-benar mengganggunya atau apakah itu memang ekspresi wajah pria itu.

"Apa lagi sekarang?"

Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya sekali, lalu menutupnya. Alisnya menyatu di dahinya, saat dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Eh, aku butuh daftar tamu untuk acara itu?" Kata Kyungsoo. Sehun menyipitkan matanya padanya.

"Mengapa?"

"Aku pikir, aku perlu menulis undangan?"

" Yaelah…"

Kyungsoo pastinya tidak menyukai itu yaelah…

Dia jelas tidak menyukai tatapan penuh iba di mata Sehun. Itu sangat menyedihkan.

Dia merasa kembali.

"Apa?"

Sehun menatapnya selama beberapa detik, sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya dan berdiri. Dia mengeluarkan folder dari laci dan mengikuti Kyungsoo kembali ke mejanya. Dia mengeluarkan selembar kertas.

Itu adalah undangan. Karton kecil yang tampak mewah dengan undangan tulisan tangan. Nama seseorang, lalu undangan yang sebenarnya, dan kemudian, pada akhirnya - Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo memutarnya, sebelum melihat ke arah Sehun.

"Semua undangan harus terlihat seperti itu." Asisten pertama berkata dengan suara yang berat.

" Aku akan menyarankan kau untuk mulai dengan nama yang dilingkari terlebih dahulu dan kemudian menulis sisanya. Nama-nama dalam lingkaran adalah orang-orang penting, kita perlu mengundang mereka agar terlihat sempurna. "

"Oke?" Tanya Kyungsoo, matanya menatap undangan itu lagi. Itu terlihat cukup sederhana. Tentu dia harus memperhatikan sedikit tingkatan sosial dan huruf, tetapi itu terlihat cukup sederhana.

"Daftar?"

Sehun menjatuhkan folder di mejanya dan Kyungsoo mendongak. Sehun hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Kyungsoo membukanya dan matanya memindai halaman.

Nama. Sebuah nama di setiap baris, mengisi seluruh halaman. Beberapa dilingkari.

Dia menghela nafas saat dia menyapukan jarinya melalui tumpukan halaman. Mereka semua terlihat sama. Sekitar 25 baris halaman, sekitar 20 halaman.

Dia mendongak ke arah Sehun, lengannya tiba-tiba terasa berat.

Sialan.

"Sehun, pasti ada lebih dari 500 nama di sini ..."

"674. Tepatnya. " Jawab Sehun

"Apakah kau bercanda?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada berbisik, matanya melihat-lihat halaman dengan nama lagi. "Aku harus menulis undangan tulisan tangan untuk semua orang ini sebelum hari Jumat ?! Aku- ... kau akan membantuku, bukan? "

Sehun mencibir.

"Pasti ada keistimewaan karena memiliki tulisan tangan ayam." Asisten pertama berkata dan Kyungsoo merasakan bahunya jatuh.

"Aku akan sibuk dengan tentang ... segalanya. Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan mulai dari sekarang. Kau tidak punya banyak waktu. Kartu-kartunya berada di laci paling bawah di mejamu. "

Kyungsoo menghela nafas ketika Sehun berbalik untuk kembali ke pekerjaannya. Dia melemparkan pandangan ke arah tumpukan kertas dengan nama, lalu ke laci terendah mejanya. Dia mengeluarkan kartu pertama dan menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Dia mengarahkan penanya ke karton.

Kepada: Zhang Yixing

Kata-kata mengalir dan pena meluncur di permukaan kertas dengan cepat. Dia mengakhiri dengan nama bosnya, menandatangani, sebelum meletakkan pena dan melihat kesimpelan kartu tersebut.

Itu terlihat bagus. Tinta hitam menempel pada kartu putih. Itu tampak rapi. Itu terlihat elegan.

Dia meletakkannya di samping, sebelum meraih untuk menyeberang nama yang dilingkari pertama dari daftar.

Satu selesai. 673 nama lagi.

…

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa dengan tanganmu?"

Kyungsoo tersentak keluar dari lamunannya, menyadari bahwa ia telah mengepalkan dan mengolahragakan jari-jarinya ke atas tangan secara terus-menerus, menggerakkan pergelangan tangannya dalam lingkaran lambat, mencoba untuk menyingkirkan kepenatan, seperti menderita luka bakar.

Dia mengerutkan kening saat dia mengulurkan tangan kirinya untuk mengambil minuman keras di atas meja di antara mereka. Mata Jongdae bertanya dan Chanyeol penasaran.

Selama dua hari berturut-turut dia telah menulis undangan itu. Ketika bosnya tidak mengharuskannya untuk melakukan hal lain dan Sehun dengan hal-hal lainnya lagi yang harus dilakukan. Dia bahkan membawa undangan bodoh itu ke rumah, karena jika dia tidak, dia tidak tahu bagaimana hal itu akan selesai.

Jika dia tahu hal ini terjadi, dia akan memalsukan tulisan tangannya. Dia tidak akan berusaha begitu keras untuk menulis nama bosnya yang bodoh dan menipu dengan sangat cantik di selembar kertas di kantornya.

Seandainya dia tahu, dia bisa saja menghindari sakit dan kekakuan di seluruh lengannya yang sekarang ia derita.

Dia membawa gelas itu ke bibirnya dan akhirnya mengerutkan kening karena rasa alkohol yang pahit.

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya."

**TBC**

…**.**

_Aku akan berusaha keras untuk terus mengupdate nya!_


	3. Chapter 3

The Devil Wears Gucci

-Bahasa-

Author: Jongnugget

Terjemahan: Flying White Unicorn

Kaisoo Fanfiction

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

_Terjemahan dan Sedikit Penyesuaian Cerita_

…

Tidak ada 'terima kasih'.

Tidak ada 'pekerjaan bagus' atau 'Anda telah melakukannya dengan baik'.

Kenyataannya bahwa Kyungsoo telah menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan sempurna menyulap perintah kacau dari bosnya dengan sempurna sepanjang hari tidak diakui siapapun.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafas sebelum dia masuk ke tumpukan pekerjaan lain yang harus diselesaikan sebelum acara sesungguhnya.

Berbicara tentang acara, dia belum pernah melihat orang-orang bekerja sekeras itu - bahkan tidak seperti orang yang sibuk karena seminggu sebelum ujian di perguruan tingi. Ada desainer yang menelepon setiap lima menit, kritikus fesyen dan majalah mengkonfirmasikan janji temu dan kehadiran, wartawan meminta izin untuk wawancara. Kepala Kyungsoo berputar karena hanya dia dan Sehun yang berurusan dengan semua omong kosong ini.

Kyungsol benci bangun tidur di pagi hari karena dia tahu apa yang akan menantinya di tempat kerja. Bahkan fakta bahwa ia tidak melihat Jongin sepertinya memotivasi dirinya. Pria itu memang mempesona, tapi dia juga brengsek dan fantasi apa pun yang mungkin Kyungsoo miliki di awal mendadak hilang, emosi yang dia rasakan setiap kali dia melihat bosnya akhir-akhir ini setengahnya berupa ketakutan dan juga ledakan amarah di mulutnya.

Dia tidak menyukainya. Tidak setelah ia mendapatkan tugas tentang menulis di undangan.

Dia tidak menyukai Jongin sedikit pun.

Namun, dengan acara yang kini ada di ujung penantian, Kyungsoo memiliki banyak hal lain yang perlu dikhawatirkan, seperti memastikan hanya ada mawar merah di antara bunga-bunga lain dalam rangkaian bunga dan kue dengan dekorasi stroberi. Bosnya dan segala keinginannya yang bodoh.

"-Tapi bagaimana dengan cokelat-"

"Tidak Pak. Saya sangat minta maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini, tetapi Tuan Kim tampaknya telah berubah pikiran. "

"Apakah kamu menyadari apa artinya itu? Kami memiliki kurang dari 24 jam untuk- "

"Saya tahu, Pak. Saya benar-benar minta maaf karena memberitahumu dalam waktu sesingkat ini."

Kyungsoo merasa tidak enak. Dia merasa jahat bagi siapa pun yang pernah bekerja untuk Kim Jongin dan bagi siapa pun yang pernah melakukannya.

"Tapi itu bisa dilakukan, kan?"

"Itu bisa dilakukan, tapi itu akan membuat kenaikan harga secara signifikan!"

"Uang bukan masalah." Kata Kyungsoo dengan percaya diri. Satu hal yang dia pelajari. Orang-orang mode itu punya uang. Terlalu banyak uang untuk dihabiskan untuk hal-hal bodoh. Seperti kue yang lebih besar dari separuh ruang tamunya dan menyewa museum untuk melayani kebodohan mereka. Megah.

"Baiklah." Pria dari seberang telepon terdengar agak kesal dan Kyungsoo benar-benar mengerti bagaimana perasaannya. "Jadi stroberi? Ada yang lain?"

"Tidak. Stroberi saja. Apa pun desain yang Anda anggap pas, gunakan saja stroberi sebanyak-banyaknya."

Kyungsoo berharap salah satu dari mereka akan berusaha mencekik Jongin.

"Baik. Waktu pengiriman tetap sama, kan?".

"Ya." Kyungsoo menghela nafas ketika pintu kantor dibuka dan Sehun masuk, menyeimbangkan sekitar lima kotak di antara tangannya dan nampan dengan kopi di tangan yang lain. Kyungsoo meringis melihat cara rekan kerjanya berjalan.

"Baik. Kami akan selesai saat itu. "

"Bagus. Sampai jumpa besok. Dan sekali lagi, terima kasih! "

Kyungsoo cukup yakin dia mendengar suara seperti kesal dan kemudian telepon terputus. Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan pria itu. Sebaliknya, dia menghela nafas dan membungkuk untuk memeriksa satu hal dari daftar tugasnya yang tak ada habisnya.

Dia akan mengambil folder dengan beberapa sketsa yang seharusnya dia sampaikan kepada para desainer, ketika suara Sehun menghentikannya.

"Apakah kau punya jas?"

"Hm?" Kyungsoo menatap pria yang akhirnya menjatuhkan semua barang itu di atas mejanya. Rambutnya masih ditata dengan sempurna dan dia masih terlihat sangat seperti model, meskipun berjalan sepanjang hari. Kyungsoo entah bagaimana mengaguminya.

"Mengapa?"

"Acaranya." Jawab Sehun singkat.

"Itu membutuhkan pakaian formal."

"Oh. Apa? Aku harus pergi? "Dengan tatapan tajam Sehun, Kyungsoo hanya berdeham.

"Maksudku, aku harus pergi?"

"Tentu saja kau akan pergi. Jongin membutuhkan kita di sana. "

Ya, Kyungsoo sendiri juga mempunyai acara untuk malam yang tenang.

"Uh ... aku punya satu. Dari pernikahan kakakku beberapa tahun yang lalu. Aku kira itu masih muat. "

Sehun tampak tertekan, tapi tidak terlalu terkejut ketika dia mengangkat telepon di mejanya. Dia menekan nomor, mata masih tertuju pada Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun? ... Ya, benar seperti yang aku pikirkan. Bisakah kau datang ke kantor sebentar? ... Bagus. "

Secepat itu ia menutup telepon dengan suara keras di kantor kosong.

Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya dan menunjuk ke map dengan desain, tapi Sehun mengangkat tangan untuk menutupnya sebelum dia mulai, meraih untuk mengambil folder itu.

"Aku akan membereskannya."

"Tapi-"

"Aku berkata, aku akan membereskannya," Sehun memejamkan matanya sejenak, menghela nafas. Dia menggerakkan rambutnya yang sempurna, lalu menatap Kyungsoo lagi. "Kamu akan pergi dengan Baekhyun dan mudah-mudahan, dia akan dapat menemukan sesuatu yang cocok untukmu."

"Aku apa?!"

"Jas." Kata Sehun kesal, meluncur di belakang mejanya.

"Dia akan mencarikanmu jas."

"Tapi aku punya-"

"Setelan yang layak."

Kyungsoo merasakan nafas masuk ke tenggorokannya. Dia agak terbiasa dengan pandangan yang tidak setuju tapi ini adalah tingkat kekasaran yang baru. Bukannya begitu?

Kyungsoo bersiap untuk mengeluh, namun pintu kantor terbuka lagi dan Jongin menerobos masuk seperti badai dan Kyungsoo harus mundur dengan cepat untuk menghindari terinjak-injak. Dia bertabrakan dengan mejanya, mengeluarkan 'aduh' yang pelan ketika Jongin menghilang di kantornya, telepon menempel erat ke telinganya. Bajingan.

Ketika Kyungsoo menjauh dari meja, dia melihat seorang lelaki lain mengikutinya - lebih kecil, dengan rambut emas dan kacamata emasnya, dengan kaus oblong dan senyum penuh kotoran makanan di wajahnya.

"Baekhyun." Kata Sehun sebagai salam, tidak mendongak dari laptopnya.

"Perbaiki ini."

"Semuanya!"

Kyungsoo terkejut menerima genggaman Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba ketika pria itu meraih tangannya dan menariknya ke belakang. Baekhyun terlalu antusias untuk seseorang yang mungkin tidak tidur malam karena semua beban pekerjaan.

"Hei!" Kyungsoo mengeluh sekali, tangannya sakit diseret seperti itu di koridor gedung dan ia merasa malu.

"Hei, lepaskan! Aku sudah memberi tahu Sehun, aku punya jas! "

"Setelan warna apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu? Hitam?"

"Desainer siapa? Tahun berapa?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, akhirnya jari-jari Baekhyun melepaskan lengannya. Sebagai gantinya, dia mengedipkan mata pada Kyungsoo yang menggandeng lengannya di sikunya, berjalan menyusuri lorong seperti remaja dari sekolah menengah atau semacamnya.

"Aku tidak tahu? Itu bukan setelan desainer. Dan aku beli dari tahun 2012. Saya tidak tahu. "

"Temanku, kau sangat membutuhkan yang baru."

"Ya, baiklah, kalau begitu aku bisa beli sendiri."

"Jangan konyol. Di mana kau akan menemukan penjahit yang akan melakukan seluruh setelan hanya dalam satu hari? "

"Sepertinya di pasar ada."

Baekhyun tampak sangat tersinggung saat dia meliriknya.

"Oh, ayolah, Kyungsoo. Kau akan menghadiri salah satu acara mode terbesar tahun ini dan kau ingin tampil dengan setelan lama yang bahkan mungkin tidak pas lagi denganmu? Di depan semua reporter dan kamera, di depan semua orang penting yang akan datang? "

Kyungsoo akan menjawab, untuk mengatakan dia benar-benar tidak peduli. Bahwa dia benar-benar tidak peduli dengan reporter atau kamera atau orang-orang penting. Jika mereka semua seperti Sehun dan Jongin, menghakimi dia atas penampilannya, maka dia benar-benar tidak peduli. Dan Baekhyun?

Baekhyun keren. Dia memang menghakiminya juga, baiklah. Tapi meski begitu, dia baik dan lucu dan baik. Namun, Kyungsoo ragu ada banyak orang seperti dia di industri ini.

"Dan kau bekerja di majalah mode, tahu kan. Mengambil minat dalam mode sepanjang jaman tidak akan menjadi ide yang buruk. "Pria dengan rambut emas berkata, sebelum mengangkat bahu.

"Tapi apa yang aku tahu? Aku hanya seorang desainer dan editor. "

Sekarang Kyungsoo melirik Baekhyun yang sekali lagi memamerkan senyumnya yang cerah, sambil terus menyeretnya ke depan.

….

Terlepas dari rengekan dan meskipun ia terus mengeluh, dan meskipun teman-temannya benar-benar brengsek tentang berkomentar sebelum benar-benar meyakinkannya bahwa ia tampak luar biasa dalam setelan baru yang mencolok itu, Kyungsoo merasa benar-benar memuaskan melihat kedutan mengejutkan dari alis kuat Sehun ketika ia melihatnya. . Ekspresi lembut muncul di wajahnya selama beberapa detik.

Jadi Sehun tahu bagaimana caranya tersenyum. Sepatutnya dicatat.

"Kau terlihat bagus," kata Sehun setelah wajahnya berubah kembali menjadi patung dan bergeser di kursi, memberi ruang bagi Kyungsoo untuk duduk di belakang mobil bersamanya.

"Apakah kamu menata rambutmu sendiri?".

Tangan Kyungsoo tanpa sadar bergerak ke rambutnya, semua mendorong ke belakang dan menampakkan seluruh wajahnya.

"Eh, tidak. Temanku membantu. "

Chanyeol terlalu antusias, jika kau bertanya padanya. Kyungsoo hampir merasa seperti boneka yang sedang diujicobakan ketika Chanyeol mengeluarkan semua koleksi produk rambutnya yang mengesankan. Sial, Kyungsoo semula mengira Chanyeol bahkan tidak memiliki sisir.

"Yah, kelihatannya bagus."

Kyungsoo menunduk untuk menyembunyikan senyum canggungnya. Dua pujian dalam rentang waktu hanya satu menit. Dan datang dari Oh Sehun? Itu benar-benar sesuatu.

"Kamu juga. Kamu terlihat hebat."

Dia merasa perlu untuk memujinya kembali. Dan itu tidak seperti itu tidak benar. Sehun selalu terlihat baik.

"Aku tahu."

Kyungsoo nyaris memutar matanya, tetapi malah mendapati dirinya tersenyum lagi. Apakah aneh kalau kepercayaan diri Sehun begitu menawan?

"Jadi," Sehun angkat bicara dan Kyungsoo mengenali suara seriusnya.

"Jongin akan tiba nanti. sampai saat itu kita harus memastikan semuanya sempurna, oke? Kue, dekorasi, daftar tamu, pengaturan meja. Kita perlu memastikan program dan orkestra ada di tempat mereka dan kita perlu memastikan- "

"Sehun? Oke. Kita harus mengurus semuanya. "Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

" Bukankah ini yang kita lakukan selama seminggu terakhir."

"Baik. Maka kau akan tahu bagaimana membuat dirimu berguna. "

Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Luar biasa. Dia tidak percaya dia terbiasa dengan ini.

"Sekarang dengarkan aku dengan sangat hati-hati. Acara ini akan dikemas dengan orang-orang yang sangat penting sehingga sangat penting memastikan semuanya mengalir dengan lancar. Masalah apa pun, pertanyaan apa pun yang mungkin muncul di sisimu tahan, jangan ganggu Jongin dengan mereka. Dia memiliki banyak hal yang harus dilakukan malam ini. Temukan saja aku dan kita akan mencari cara untuk menghadapinya, oke?."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Tidak mengganggu Jongin, hanya bertahan di sisi Sehun dan mendengarkan perintahnya. Bukan hal baru bagi Kyungsoo.

"Orang-orang penting seperti apa?"

"Semua jenis orang penting," gumam Sehun.

"Editor, sutradara. Desainer, model, penulis, bisnis- "

"Penulis? Penulis apa? "

Sehun menatapnya lagi, salah satu alisnya terangkat sedikit ketika dia mengeluarkan ejekan dengan senyum terkecil.

"Kau sepertinya seorang kutu buku."

Kyungsoo memalingkan pandangannya melihat keluar jendela, senyum kecil menarik bibirnya ketika dia melihat jalan-jalan di pusat kota, keindahan bangunan yang lebih tua ketika mereka mendekati museum.

Entah bagaimana, dia merasa bersemangat. Gembira, dan tampan, dan akhirnya layak dilihat untuk semua orang di luar sana.

Itu sangat menarik. Tapi itu juga mengerikan.

Dia tidak bisa menunggu apa yang akan dilihatnya di acara.

…

Dengan jumlah hal yang harus dia lakukan, Kyungsoo bahkan tidak bisa memperhatikan kilasan konstan kamera dan pertanyaan yang dilemparkan dari segala arah. Mengapa mereka memotretnya, dia tidak tahu. Mengapa mereka mengajukan pertanyaan kepadanya adalah di luar jangkauannya.

Yang diperhatikannya adalah Jongin.

Sejak saat dia tiba, di tengah-tengah acara yang pas saat orkestra bermain dan semua model, desainer, pengusaha, editor, penulis, penyanyi dan orang-orang elit mengobrol dan bersosialisasi, Kyungsoo tidak mampu memperhatikan hal lain.

Karena Kim Jongin yang telah tiba di acara tidak berjalan terburu-buru seperti yang dia lakukan di kantornya. Dia tidak melakukan pekerjaannya dan dia memberikan semua orang-orang satu balasan kata dan tatapan tajam yang tampan.

Kim Jongin yang telah tiba malam ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat berbeda.

Dia berjalan perlahan dan dia berbicara dengan orang-orang dan Kyungsoo bisa mendengar suaranya yang hangat dari belakang tempatnya bersama Sehun.

Dan dia tersenyum.

Dan ya Tuhan, senyum Kim Jongin sangat menyilaukan.

Kyungsoo bahkan tidak memperhatikan apa yang dia kenakan (sesuatu yang pasti mahal), tidak memperhatikan kata-katanya. Dia tersesat dalam senyum itu dan cara mata indah berbentuk almond membentuk bulan sabit setiap kali dia tertawa dengan tamunya.

Dan saat Jongin berjalan mengikutinya bagaimana melihat cara orang-orang menyapanya dengan hangat dan penuh semangat, Kyungsoo menyadari satu hal.

Ini adalah pekerjaan Kim Jongin.

Ini di sini.

Bukan waktu merenung di kantor, tidak banyak dokumen, bukan pakaian yang harus ia kumpulkan untuk majalah, atau meninjau artikel-artikel untuk edisi berikutnya.

Pekerjaannya jauh lebih banyak. Pekerjaannya adalah bagaimana bersikap dengan sempurna di depan orang-orang.

Dan sementara Kyungsoo masih tidak tahu banyak tentang dunia mode, dia tahu bahwa Kim Jongin pasti melakukan sesuatu yang benar-benar benar.

Dari senyumnya yang menawan, tawa tulusnya dan kehangatannya malam ini, hingga caranya memanggil setiap nama tamu, hingga caranya menjabat tangan mereka dan berbicara kepada mereka - Kim Jongin ini berbeda dari apa pun yang pernah dilihat Kyungsoo sejauh ini dari bosnya.

Kim Jongin ini adalah seseorang yang benar-benar dia sukai.

Sungguh mencengangkan betapa berbedanya seseorang, pikir Kyungsoo dalam hati, ketika mereka terus berjalan.

Dan itu berlangsung berjam-jam. Sampai-sampai dia dan Sehun harus bergiliran berjalan dengan Jongin, sehingga yang lain bisa istirahat sebentar, duduk, minum anggur, meregangkan kakinya. Jongin tidak mendapatkan istirahat.

Jadi, bahkan dari jauh, dari tempat dia duduk, dia dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu melirik ke arah bosnya. Terlihat sangat menarik dengan gaya rambutnya dan senyumnya yang indah, dengan busananya yang indah dan postur tubuhnya sempurna. Kyungsoo mampu menatapnya berjam-jam dan hanya karena penasaran.

"Bersenang-senang?"

Alis Kyungsoo terangkat sebelum dia menoleh. Baekhyun menyeringai padanya dan dia tampak sama cantiknya dengan orang lain di acara ini. Rambutnya ditata dengan sempurna dan ada seorang wanita di sisinya, lengannya terikat di bawah siku Baekhyun.

"Bangun, biarkan aku melihatmu!" Desak Baekhyun, menarik Kyungsoo dengan tangannya yang kosong. Cara dia menatapnya dari atas ke bawah tanpa tanda-tanda rasa malu, semacam menyebabkan Kyungsoo merasakan panas naik di pipinya. Baekhyun menyeringai. "Kau terlihat sangat menakjubkan, sayang. Jadi, aku memang jenius. "

Wanita di sisinya tertawa kecil, dan Kyungsoo juga tidak bisa menahan senyum kecilnya. Baekhyun mungkin benar-benar jenius. Bagaimana dia berhasil menemukan sesuatu yang sangat cocok dengan Kyungsoo, dia tidak tahu. Tapi Kyungsoo tahu ada sesuatu yang benar tentang itu melihat beberapa orang orang-orang menganggukkan kepala ke arahnya dan mengambil gambarnya.

"Jadi," Kyungsoo berdeham, mengambil gelas sampanye dari meja, mata beralih ke wanita itu.

"Aku pikir itu satu tamu yang belum aku temui. Kencanmu mungkin? "

Kyungsoo tidak tahu tawa siapa yang lebih keras - Baekhyun atau wanita itu. Mereka berdua benar-benar terhibur oleh pertanyaannya.

"Kencan? Aku tidak memiliki rencana kencan dengan Baekhyun untuk malam ini. Meskipun dia mungkin satu-satunya pria yang kulihat selama sisa hidupku bersamanya, sayangnya, Atau bahkan jik malam ini aku yang benar-benar mabuk, dia memangsa selain aku."

Kyungsoo hampir tersedak sampanye yang diminumnya, sementara Baekhyun hanya tertawa dan membungkuk untuk menekan ciuman ke pipi wanita itu.

"Mm, tragis, aku mengenalnya ketika dia magang di L'Officiel, dan itu benar-benar menyenangkan." Baekhyun tiba-tiba menoleh padanya.

"Kyungsoo, temui satu-satunya wanita dalam hidupku, Wendy. Wendy, temui korban terbaru Jongin, Kyungsoo. "

Kyungsoo hampir tersedak sampanye lagi.

"Wendy? Apakah... .Son Wendy? "

"Yah dia."

"Astaga ... astaga!" Kyungsoo berteriak sebelum dia bahkan bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku penggemar berat tulisanmu! Fans beratmu... oh Tuhan. Senang bertemu mu."

Dia merasakan jantungnya melakukan lompatan liar di dadanya saat dia menjabat tangan wanita yang memberinya senyum paling lembut.

"Sungguh?" Dia bertanya.

"Tidak banyak orang di sini yang benar-benar membaca apa pun kecuali artikel mode. Saya menyalahkannya. "

"Jangan salahkan pemainnya, Sayang," Baekhyun mengangkat bahu.

"Aku hanya menciptakan seni."

"Kamu membuat sakit kepala."

Ya Tuhan.

Kyungsoo sangat jatuh cinta. Bertemu dengan salah satu penulis yang dia kagumi dan mengetahui bahwa dia juga memiliki kepribadian yang hebat. Dia diberkati.

"Jadi, kamu asisten baru Jongin, ya? Anak yang dibicarakan semua orang? "

"Eh, kurasa?"

"Nah, apa yang dilakukan pria sepertimu bekerja di majalah mode?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang bagus, pikiran Kyungsoo kosong. Dia membutuhkan referensi. Dia membutuhkan ini sehingga suatu hari nanti dia bisa berada di tempat Wendy Son.

"Aku, uh ... aku ingin menjadi penulis. Saya belajar jurnalisme. "

"Oh? Kau benar-benar harus mengirim ku beberapa tulisanmu! "

"Apa, benarkah?"

"Benar! Biarkan aku - ... sial! Aku tidak membawa kartu bisnisku, tetapi Baekhyun dapat memberikan mu email ku pada hari Senin! "

"Bisakah kamu?" Tanya Kyungsoo, yang mencoba menyembunyikan kegembiraan.

"Hei! Tidak ada pembicaraan pekerjaan. Kami berada di sebuah pesta. "

"Pesta? Aku benar-benar berjarak lima detik dari tertidur karena musik yang mereka mainkan. "

Kyungsoo dengan penuh perhatian mendengarkan pertengkaran mereka, sampai dia merasakan dengungan di sakunya.

Dia mengambil ponselnya untuk melihat dua kata berkedip di layar.

**Dari: Sehun**

Ke stage! Sekarang!

"Oh, sial." Dia menghela napas pelan.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, tapi aku harus pergi."

"Jongin?" Tanya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"Jongin."

Dia menyaksikan Wendy dan Baekhyun saling memandang, sebelum mereka tersenyum mengerti. Dia mengangkat bahu.

"Jongin."

"Senang sekali bertemu denganmu!" Kyungsoo mengulangi sekali lagi, sudah bergerak mundur.

"Aku benar-benar-"

Wendy mengabaikan ocehannya dengan senyum ramah.

"Aku akan menunggumu mengirimkan tulisan-tulisanmu dan aku akan segera menemuimu. Nikmati sisa malam ini, Kyungsoo! "

Senyum dan kecanggung lainnya, dengungan lain di sakunya dan dia bergegas pergi.

Dia tiba-tiba menyukai pekerjaannya.

…

Di dalam mobil terasa sunyi. Hampir tidak ada lalu lintas pada jam ini, tidak ada suara dari mobil lain.

Jantung Kyungsoo terdengar berdetak kencang di telinganya saat dia duduk di belakang limusin tepat di depan Jongin.

Jongin juga diam. Dia telah masuk ke mobil setelah acara dan dia telah membuka blazernya. Tangan-tangan dengan cepat melepaskan ikatan dasinya dan membiarkannya tergantung di lehernya sambil memberi Kyungsoo pandangan yang sangat menilai dari kepala sampai ujung kaki.

Kyungsoo hampir harus mencubit dirinya sendiri untuk menghentikan dirinya dari menatap keindahan yang nyata dari pria di depannya itu.

Senyum Jongin hilang sekarang, digantikan oleh ekspresi lelah, dengan mata ngantuk dan ... oh Tuhan? Apakah mulutnya manyun? Jantung Kyungsoo mulai melakukan gerakan salto di dadanya lagi.

Jongin tampak seperti bayi beruang pada saat ini. Dengan tatapannya yang mengantuk dan dengan bibir yang pout yang lembut, dia terlihat, imut.

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik malam ini. Kalian berdua melakukannya. "

Kyungsoo mendongak bersamaan dengan yang dilakukan Sehun. Mendengar ini dengan suara rendah seperti madu itu adalah sesuatu yang baru. Menilai dari lekuk alis Sehun yang terkejut, Kyungsoo menduga Sehun juga tidak sering mendengarnya.

Dia tidak tahu kenapa. Mungkin ngantuk sudah menguasai Jongin. Mungkin puncak dari acara yang luar biasa. Mungkin dia mabuk dari minuman yang dia minum sebelumnya, tapi ini baru.

Tidak ada komplain. Tanpa tuntutan.

Pujian.

Sehun tampak seperti hampir menangis ketika Kyungsoo melirik ke arahnya. Mungkin dia juga.

Kyungsoo memalingkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, berusaha menyembunyikan wajah dan senyum kecil yang mekar di bibirnya meskipun semua kelelahan membebani tubuhnya.

Jadi mungkin, mungkin saja, Kim Jongin tidak seburuk yang dipikirkannya.

….

Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa setelah acara yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya selesai, mereka tidak akan memiliki pekerjaan sebanyak yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya.

Dan ternyata, dia salah.

Karena ternyata acara besar itu berarti meluasnya kerjasama, dan meluasnya kerjasama berarti kontak baru. Dan kontak baru berarti kemitraan baru dan penawaran dan kesepakatan, dan apa yang menyambutnya pada Senin pagi ini adalah setumpuk dokumen dan desahan lelah dari Sehun yang sudah bekerja lebih dulu sebagai ucapan selamat pagi untuknya.

Baru pada jam makan siang Kyungsoo akhirnya bersandar di kursinya, selesai dengan sebagian besar tumpukan surat dan dokumen. Memikirkan kudapan dan kopi dari kafetaria perusahaannya tiba-tiba tampak seperti hal yang paling menarik.

Namun, pintu kantor terdoronb terbuka saat itu dan Jongin berjalan dengan segala pesonanya. Kyungsoo segera berdiri tegak di kursinya ketika bosnya mulai melepas mantelnya.

"Aku benci melihat gambar sampul yang ditunjukkan kepadaku. Jadwalkan ulang pemotretan baru dan dapatkan cetakan baru untukku pada hari Jumat. "

Kyungsoo hampir menghela nafas dengan kecewa.

Dia tidak tahu mengapa dia berharap untuk melihat senyum menyilaukan itu lagi. Mengapa dia mengharapkan semacam perubahan dalam perilaku Jongin setelah acaranya berjalan lancar. Mungkin itu hanya delusi dirinya yang mencoba memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi.

Jongin, bagaimanapun, tidak berbeda dari hari sebelumnya, dengan ekspresinya yang datar dan rambutnya yang berantakan dan kemeja hitam yang menempel di dadanya ketika dia melepas mantel dan melemparkannya ke meja Kyungsoo.

Itu adalah tugasnya. Meletakkan mantel itu di lemari besar sementara Sehun dengan emosi membuat catatan. Itu kebiasaan yang berulang, pikir Kyungsoo.

"Batalkan jadwalku dengan- ... apa pun majalah itu yang aku wawancarai, aku tidak perlu melakukannya lagi. Panggil Suho dan katakan padanya kita akan menghilangkan gaya hidup vegetarian di edisi berikutnya dan kemudian datang ke kantor ku, aku butuh bantuan mu dengan beberapa dokumen. "

"Baiklah." Kata Sehun, menghilang di belakang mejanya.

Kyungsoo hampir melompat ketika dia merasakan mata Jongin bergerak ke arahnya, sementara pria itu memperbaiki arloji di pergelangan tangannya.

"Cuci kering baju itu, aku perlu baju itu segera. Dan kemudian bawakan saya es latte teh hijau. "

Jongin menghilang di dalam kantornya, ketika Kyungsoo dengan rasa tertekan mengulangi pada dirinya sendiri apa yang harus dia lakukan, sebelum Sehun dengan marah mengomentari dia seperti 'cepatlah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk melamun'.

Kyungsoo mengambil petunjuk baju mana yang harus segera di cucinya, saat dia segera jaketnya sendiri sebelum pergi mengambil pakaian yang di maksud Jongin.

Kyungsol dengan sedih menghela nafas memikirkan kehilangan makan siang hari ini.

…

Pakaian itu terasa berat di pundaknya saat dia hampir tidak bisa memegang semua gantungan pakaian. Apa yang disuruh Jongin sebelumnya adalah mencuci baju segera mungkin dan karena bingung harus baju yang mana, maka Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mencuci semua sekitar lima setelan berbeda di bahunya sekarang.

Es di latte seperti mencoba membekukan tangannya, saat dia bergegas maju menuju kantor.

Sehun mendongak dari laptopnya ketika dia melihat Kyungsoo masuk dan melompat untuk mengambil pakaian dari tangannya. Terkadang Sehun adalah anak yang baik.

Kyungsoo menjatuhkan gantungan-gantungan baju di tangan Sehun, sebelum berbalik untuk membawa latte ke Jongin.

Atau setidaknya, ia harus cepat sebelum es itu mencair dan membekukan tangannya.

Kyungsoo berjalan cepat tidak menyadari bahwa oraang lain sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

Bruk!

Es batu melayang, air latte menciprat kesegala arah. Kyungsoo menyadari sesuatu. Matanya melebar lebar ketika dia menyadari dia telah menumpahkan latte.

Mereka membuka lebih lebar lagi ketika dia menyadari bahwa dia telah menumpahkan latte ke tubuh Jongin.

Hancur sudah hidupku.

Rasanya seperti waktu melambat untuk beberapa saat berikutnya. Dia merasakan minuman dingin menetes di kulit tangannya dan merendam ke dalam kausnya saat dia melangkah mundur.

Rasanya seperti melambat ketika matanya menemukan wajah Jongin. Ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya, alisnya terangkat tinggi saat dia mendesis dengan dingin sama dinginnya dengan es yang meresap ke dalam kemeja hitamnya. Kyungsoo mengutuk dalam hati lagi, bertanya-tanya berapa banyak dia harus membayar untuk itu. Mungkin jauh di atas gajinya.

Dan kemudian tanda bahaya mulai berkedip di otaknya.

Dia menumpahkan latte Jongin.

Dia menumpahkan. Latte. Di Jongin.

Dia seharusnya tidak khawatir membayar kemejanya. Dia seharusnya khawatir tentang mendapatkan gaji untuk membayarnya.

"Ya Tuhan." Adalah perkataan pertama yang terlintas di benaknya, selanjutnya dia melihat rahang Jongin bergetar dan dia mengangkat tangannya untuk mengibaskan tetesan susu dari jari-jarinya, sebelum mengibaskan bajunya dan melihat ke bawah cairan bersatu bersama dengan jejak bubuk matcha dan krim kocok.

Dan kemudian Jongin mendongak dan Kyungsoo melihat sorot matanya.

Ya. Dia tidak hanya akan dipecat.

Dia akan mati.

"Saya sangat minta maaf, saya tidak berpikir anda akan berada di belakangku, saya pikir anda-"

"Kamu pikir?" Jongin menyela, suaranya dalam dan dia mendesis melalui giginya dan menjatuhkan baju yang menempel di dadanya lagi.

"Kau kira? Jika kau berpikir sejenak, jika ada setengah pemikiran di otak mu, kau akan tahu bagaimana cara memegang cangkir tanpa menjatuhkannya. "

Jongin menyalahkan semuanya padanya. Tatapan panas Sehun memperingatkannya untuk tidak berbicara. Napas Kyungsoo tercekat di tenggorokannya.

Dia kaget ketika Jongin mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Untuk apa kau berdiri seperti ini?" Suaranya terdengar kasar, tidak seperti suara indah madu yang didengar Kyungsoo saat acara kemarin dan Kyungsoo menggigil mendengar nada dingin.

"Jadikan dirimu berguna untuk sekali ini bersihkan ini. Dan keluar dari ruangan ini, alu tidak ingin melihat mu lagi hari ini. "

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, saat Jongin memberinya satu tatapan amarah, sebelum berjalan pergi.

"Sehun, bawakan aku baju bersih!"

" Baik!"

"Sekarang!"

Kyungsoo masih berdiri di tempatnya ketika Sehun berlari melewatinya menuju lemari di sudut. Cairan es masih menetes di kulitnya, meresap ke pakaiannya lebih dalam dan lebih dalam. Dia merasakan jari-jarinya menegang diantara cangkir plastik, dia merasakan napas meninggalkan dirinya.

Dia telah menjadi idiot untuk menipu dirinya sendiri. Jongin pada acara kemarin bukanlah seseorang yang dia kenal, itu bukan seseorang yang bisa berteman dengannya.

Dia bukan salah satu rekan Jongin, dia bukan salah satu desainer, model, editor, atau teman.

Dia adalah asistennya. Asisten keduanya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dia harapkan.

"Cepat!" Sehun mendesis ketika dia melewatinya lagi, memegang tiga baju berbeda untuk dipilih Jongin.

"Bersihkan ini!"

"Apakah aku dipecat?"

"Belum, tetapi jika kau tidak membersihkan ini, kau mungkin akan dipecat."

Butuh tiga tisu dan ribuan rasa sakit di dadanya untuk menyingkirkan beberapa tetes yang membasahi dirinya dan Jongin dan di ubin putih kantor.

Belum lagi cairan itu lengket, sial itulah yang dia rasakan pada hidupnya dan mendorongnya untuk menangis.

Sehun kemudian keluar dari kantor Jongin, membawa baju hitam di satu tangan dan dua lainnya gantungan di tangan lainnya.

Dia memberinya tatapan yang menyedihkan.

"Dengar," kata asisten pertama, suara hening ketika dia mendekatinya.

"Pulang ke rumah. Aku akan mengirimimu pesan nanti saat dia sudah tenang, oke? "

"Ya ... Ya, tentu." Kata Kyungsoo, matanya berkedip cepat untuk menghentikan air mata bodoh yang keluar dari matanya.

Dia tidak tahu mengapa dia merasa ingin menangis.

Mungkin dia marah. Benar. Dia marah. Dia sangat marah.

Marah karena bajingan seperti Jongin bisa mendapatkan apapun dan dengan apa pun karena mereka punya uang dan kekuatan. Karena mereka hanya bisa memerintah orang sekitar, menyalahkan mereka atas kesalahan mereka sendiri. Karena mereka bisa bermain-main dengan orang lain.

Dia berbalik, meraih tasnya dan hampir berlari keluar kantor dan menjauh dari semua itu.

Kini, dia berjalan menyusuri lorong, menundukkan kepalanya.

Hanya ada satu orang di seluruh gedung ini, hanya satu orang, yang mungkin akan memahaminya atau setidaknya mencoba.

Baekhyun mendongak dari bawah pinggiran ketika Kyungsoo berhenti di samping mejanya.

Dia melihat bagaimana wajahnya- senyum cerah yang telah siap untuk menyambutnya dengan menguap perlahan dan alisnya berkerut, saat dia melepas kacamatanya dan berdiri.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?!"

Kyungsoo hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kasar. Semua amarah dan kesakitan ditahannya.

"Ya Tuhan, apakah kau menangis? Aku ingin memelukmu tetapi bajumu terlihat er… sangat basah dan sedikit menjijikan dan aku tidak akan menyentuhnya."

Kyungsoo akhirnya menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan, datang ke Baekhyun dari semua orang di kantor ini. Baekhyun adalah teman Jongin. Dia adalah salah satu editor dan desainer terpentingnya.

Kyungsoo merasa seperti orang idiot.

"Hei," kata Baekhyun lagi, dan terlepas dari apa yang dia katakan beberapa saat yang lalu tentang tidak akan menyentuhnya , kini Kyungsoo merasakan dua tangan Baekhyun di bahunya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Menyedihkan. Menyedihkan.

menyedihkan, menyedihkan.

Dia merasa sangat menyedihkan, nyaris tidak bisa mengumpulkan kekuatan dalam suaranya untuk berbicara.

"Dia membenciku."

"Jongin?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan dan Kyungsoo merasakan giginya mengigit lebih dalam bibir bawahnya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan sekarang?"

"Ini bukan ... bukan hanya tentang apa yang dia lakukan saat ini. Dan bukan hanya dia. Semua orang di sini— "Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha menghentikan suaranya yang bergetar. "Aku tidak cocok di sini. Aku tidak seharusnya berada di sini. Semua orang memandang rendah diriku dan pada awalnya aku pikir itu hanya karena pakaian jelek ku, tapi- ... tapi sekarang aku merasa sepertinya mereka memang memandang rendah- ... padaku. "

Suaranya pecah, cengkeraman Baekhyun di bahunya semakin menegang.

"Biarkan aku memberi tahu mu satu rahasia tentang industri fashion. Ini semua tentang kepercayaan diri, "kata Baekhyun dengan suara lembut dan Kyungsoo akan diam, bersikap bahwa dia benar-benar tidak peduli dengan industri fashion, tetapi Baekhyun kembali berbicara. "Ini tentang bagaimana kau memandang dirimu di atas segalanya, Kyungsoo. Kau harus menerima dirimu terlebih dahulu sebelum mengharapkan orang lain juga menerima mu. "

"Aku menerima diriku apa adanya!" Dia berargumen, seperti anak kecil, dengan suara yang goyah.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

" Kenyataannya kau di kantorku, di ambang tangisan, membuktikan bahwa kau sungguh-sungguh kamu tidak memerima dirimu sendiri." Kyungsoo hampir terisak, merasakan bahunya jatuh lagi. Baekhyun, mengguncangnya dengan ringan.

" Ayolah. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku tahu Jongin terkadang bisa kasar, bahkan menakutkan. Kami semua pernah berada di tempat mu. Sial, aku sudah pernah berada di tempatmu sekarang. "

"Kau pernah?"

"Mhm. Saya tahu dia bisa menjadi bajingan. Tapi di beberapa titik ... di beberapa titik dia akan berhenti menjadi bajingan. "

Kyungsoo mengerutkan bibirnya, sulit dipercaya. Kenangan akan senyum yang mempesona itu muncul di benaknya, dan membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

"Sudah berapa lama kamu mengenalnya?"

"Tujuh tahun."

"Dan kapan dia ... berhenti menjadi bajingan?"

"Sekitar bulan lalu." Kyungsoo mengangkat matanya dan Baekhyun tertawa, mendorongnya dengan ringan.

"Aku bercanda. Maukah kau tersenyum? "

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, menghela napas panjang dan mengencangkan tali tasnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Baekhyun?"

"Pertama-tama, kau harus membersihkan diri karena kau penuh zat menjijikan itu dan membuatku menjadi lengket." Kata sang desainer, menarik tangannya menjauh darinya dan kemudian mengangkat bahu, menyeret kacamatanya diatas meja dan meletakkannya di pangkal hidungnya.

"Lagipula, aku sudah memberitahumu. Kau bekerja untuk majalah mode, demi Tuhan."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi," Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, kilatan iblis di matanya.

"Manfaatkan itu."

**TBC**

….

_Siapa nih yang menunggu si Jongin kena karma? Hahahah _


	4. Chapter 4

The Devil Wears Gucci

-Bahasa-

Author: Jongnugget

Terjemahan: Flying White Unicorn

Kaisoo Fanfiction

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

_Terjemahan dan Sedikit Penyesuaian Cerita_

…

Kyungsoo mengambil napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang.

Sebagian alasan karena ia berlari, sebagian karena stres.

Dia menutup matanya sejenak, menghembuskan napas, sebelum mendorong pintu kaca terbuka dengan tangannya.

"Jadi yang bisa membuatmu muncul di tempat kerja tepat waktu adalah Jongin yang berteriak sekali. Siapa yang akan membuatmu ... oh. "

Kyungsoo meletakkan nampan tempat cangkir di meja Sehun perlahan dan harus mencoba yang terbaik untuk tidak berbalik dan lari keluar dari kantor di bawah tatapan keingin tahuan di mata rekan kerjanya.

Sehun bahkan tidak mencoba menutupi kejutan di wajahnya.

Dia bahkan tidak berusaha bersikap sopan sambil menatapnya dari atas ke bawah.

Kyungsoo hampir meringkuk ketika Sehun meletakkan telepon dan benar-benar berdiri dari kursinya. Mulutnya masih terbuka di sesuatu yang mirip kejutan.

"Aku- ... kau ..." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, alisnya meroket di dahinya lagi saat dia jelas-jelas berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya.

"Baekhyun?"

"Ya."

"Wow."

Kyungsoo hampir menghela nafas. Ada sedikit rasa bangga yang merangkak di dadanya.

Dia membuat seorang Oh Sehun terdiam.

Jelas bukan hal yang dia pikir bisa dia capai.

Keheningan di kantor sedikit tidak biasa di telinga Kyungsoo, jadi dia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan fakta bahwa Sehun menatapnya dari atas ke bawah mungkin untuk yang kesepuluh kalinya sejak dia masuk dan duduk di meja kerjanya.

"Uh, ada serbuk latte baru di Starbucks yang mereka tawarkan padaku, dengan membeli satu jenis transaksi maka akan mendapatkan gratis, jadi jika kau ingin mencobanya itu yang ada di sebelah kiri-"

"Apakah itu mantel Louis Vuitton?". Sehun mengabaikan tawaran serbuk latte hasil promo Kyungsoo.

Jari-jari Kyungsoo menegang di sekitar mantel yang baru saja akan dilemparkannya ke kursinya.

"Uh ... ya. Ya aku berpikir begitu."

" Merek apa atasanmu?"

Ini diluar perkiraan Kyungsoo, bahkan Baekhyun pun tidak menyebutkan apa nama satu persatu merek yang melekat di badannya kini.

Bingung, karena dia masih belum cukup melihat jenis-jenis mode, meskipun pakaian yang mereka pilih dari lemari semuanya indah.

Bingung, karena dia tidak pernah seumur hidup mengira memilih aksesori bisa memakan waktu lebih dari setengah hari berjalan di ruang penyimpanan yang sangat besar dan akan membuatnya sakit kepala.

Bingung, karena sekarang ada pakaian di mana-mana di apartemennya dan dia masih belum sempat mengaturnya dengan rapi di pakaiannya yang mungil. Dia agak takut. Setiap pakaian yang diberikan Baekhyun pasti mahal lebih dari seluruh pakaiannya.

Dan Baekhyun baru saja memberikan itu semua padanya. Baekhyun baru saja menyuruhnya untuk mengambil dan memakainya karena 'itu koleksi lama, tidak ada yang membutuhkannya, itu hanya akan menarik ngengat di sini', setelah melatihnya selama berjam-jam bagaimana menggabungkan warna dan bagaimana celana yang kendur adalah seperti hal kejahatan multak mode terburuk yang bisa diketahui Kyungsoo.

"Halo," dia bersenandung sambil melemparkan baju lain ke tumpukan pakaian di lengan Kyungsoo.

"Ada alasan kenapa tali pinggang itu diciptakan."

Dan hari ini adalah pertama kalinya Kyungsoo mengenakan hal-hal itu untuk bekerja. Dia telah memilih sesuatu yang lebih aman. Kemeja hitam dan celana panjang hitam, dipasangkan dengan salah satu ikat pinggang yang Baekhyun telah kenakan selama sepuluh menit berturut-turut kemarin dan mantel krem yang cantik. Juga sepatu juga mewah.

"Baju berkerah tinggi itu? Uh ... sesuatu seperti ... bul ... blu- ... eh, kedengarannya seperti blueberry? "

"Burberry?"

"Nah itu maksudku."

"Bagus ..." Sehun bergumam, memberinya satu tatapan seperti alat scan tubuh lengkap terakhir sebelum memfokuskan pandangannya pada wajahnya. Akhirnya. "Yah, kamu terlihat bagus."

Kyungsoo seperti hendak mulai menangis mendengar pujian dari Oh Sehun, seandainya dia memiliki sedikit kebanggaan. Namun, tempat ini terlalu banyak kenangan buruk disini, jadi dia akhirnya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya sekali sebagai tanda terima kasih.

Sehun mengakui bahwa dia terlihat baik, sudah membuatnya bangga dan senang. Rasanya hangat.

Sehun tersenyum adalah pemandangan yang aneh, tapi itu jelas diinginkan.

"Kamu juga menata rambutmu."

Tangan Kyungsoo tanpa sadar terbang ke dahinya yang terpampang. Butuh banyak upaya pagi ini untuk mencoba dan meniru cara Chanyeol mendorong rambutnya kebelakang.

"Kau bilang itu terlihat bagus seperti itu, bukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil ketika dia melihat Sehun dengan cepat berputar di atas tumitnya, wajahnya kembali ke keadaan alaminya yang kosong dan dingin.

Dia memperhatikannya meraih nampan membawa cangkir kopi dan keluar dari kantor.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas ketika dia sendirian, akhirnya merasa lebih ringan. Setidaknya sedikit.

Seandainya dia tahu bahwa sebenarnya memadu padankan pakaianmu dan memakai label merek di bajunya akan menghindarkannya dari banyak komentar tidak menyenangkan dan pandangan bingung dari semua orang yang bekerja di sini, dia akan membiarkan Baekhyun mendandaninya.

Seandainya dia tahu, dia akan menyelamatkan dirinya dari banyak masalah.

Kyungsoo akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, desahan berat keluar dari bibirnya saat matanya tanpa sadar bergerak untuk melihat ke arah kursi besar yang seperti singgasana di ruang yang masih kosong.

…

Itu adalah hari yang sangat tenang di kantor. Tidak ada banyak panggilan dan tidak ada banyak orang menyerbu masuk dan keluar dengan rak pakaian dan artikel untuk persetujuan.

Beberapa orang yang memang datang pada suatu saat, misalnya Krystal, sebagai editor wanita yang melakukan sebuah persiapan mereka harus melakukan pengambilan pekerjaan double untuk memastikan mereka tidak membayangkan apa yang tidak bisa mereka bayangkan terjadi.

"Itu bagus, bukan?" Baekhyun bergumam ketika karyawan lain tergagap karena terkejut ketika melihat Kyungsoo berpakaian seperti itu.

"Apakah orang-orang memujimu?"

"Mereka tidak memuji," Kyungsoo mengoreksi editor, Kyungsoo keluar dari meja kerjanya sehingga dia bisa menarik dokumen di depan untuk lebih dekat.

"Mereka hanya terkejut. Ini seperti Betty yang jelek setelah dia melakukan makeover. "

"Beri dirimu beberapa pujian," Baekhyun mengeluarkan permen lolipop dari mulutnya, melambaikannya dengan bingung.

"Kau jauh lebih manis daripada Betty yang jelek."

"Sifat atau wajahku itu?"

"Sifatmu."

"Itu bukan pujian, kau tahu."

Kyungsoo harus menampar tangan Baekhyun ketika Baekhyun mencoba untuk mencubit pipinya.

Dia harus menghindari serangan lagi, sebelum Baekhyun jelas-jelas tidak lelah menggodanya dan membawa permen lolipop kembali ke bibirnya.

Telepon di meja Sehun berdering dan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba ingat Sehun masih ada diluar, setelah seharian mengangkat telepon dengan tenang dan meletakkannya lagi akhirnya Baekhyun terlihat mulai bosan.

"Kantor Kim Jongin." Kata yang lebih muda dengan suara bosan. "Mhm ... .mhm."

Kyungsoo mendongak untuk melihat Sehun yang datang langsung mengangkat teleponnya dan dengan malas menulis sesuatu di selembar kertas sebelum mengangkat matanya untuk menatap langsung ke arahnya.

"Dalam satu jam? ... Baiklah, aku akan ke sana."

Sehun menutup telepon, menulis sesuatu di kertas dan kemudian langsung menatap tajam ke Kyungsoo.

"Kau harus mengambil beberapa desain baru untuk edisi berikutnya."

"Kau baru saja mengatakan kau yang akan pergi, dasar keledai malas," Baekhyun mengomel dari samping, mengarahkan lolipopnya menunjuk ke arah Sehun.

"Yah, melihat bagaimana situasi maka itu adalah pekerjaan asisten kedua dan Kyungsoo tidak tampak seperti dia memiliki sesuatu yang lebih baik untuk dilakukan, aku pikir dia tidak akan keberatan pergi ke Gangnam untuk mengambil buku sketsa." Sehun tampak seperti dia sedang menantangnya. untuk menolak saat dia mengangkat alis.

"Benarkan? Kau mau pergi kan?."

"Eh, tidak, tentu, aku akan pergi. Tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan di sini. "

Baekhyun mendengus ketika dia berdiri untuk mengambil secarik kertas dari meja Sehun ke Kyungsoo membacanya sendiri, alisnya berkerut.

"Apa? Label Tao? Dia sedang berusaha tampil kembali? "

"Dia tidak pernah berhenti. Barang-barangnya tidak semua buruk. Mereka tidak pernah cocok dengan tema bulanan. Dan kali ini dia tampaknya mengerjakan tas jadi siapa yang tahu. Ini layak dicoba."

Sehun mengangkat bahu, mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Baekhyun dan benar-benar meletakkannya di meja Kyungsoo. "Ini alamatnya. Kau mencari seorang Tao. Dia akan memberi kau buku sketsa dan kau harus membawanya kembali ke sini. Cukup mudah bukan?".

"Aku memakai pakaian mencolok, bukan berarti IQ-ku turun setengahnya," Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening.

"Orang-orang tidak menganggap diploma universitas dengan serius lagi."

Kyungsoo menatap alamat itu. Itu tidak jauh, tetapi juga tidak dekat. Dia mengira dia bisa berjalan di sana, tapi itu akan memakan waktu terlalu banyak dan selain itu, dia tidak tahu kapan Jongin akan muncul dan merusak hari semua orang.

Dia menghela nafas.

"Bagaimana saya sampai di sana?"

"Gunakan ijazah universitasmu untuk memanggil taxi."

Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya pada Sehun dengan senyum gemas menyeringai padanya.

Pada akhirnya, Oh Sehun hanyalah seorang anak kecil. Dan mungkin ada sesuatu yang benar-benar menawan dalam kelicikannya.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa benar-benar marah padanya. Tidak.

Bahkan, dia mendapati dirinya tersenyum dalam perjalanan keluar dari kantor.

….

Kyungsoo langkah-langkah dalam perjalanan ke lantai empat. Taxi yang telah di pesan, menunggunya di lantai bawah dan dia tidak ingin membuat orang itu menunggu.

Dia bisa mendengar orang-orang berbicara pelan, suara rak pakaian yang dikenalnya didorong ke sana kemari.

Tempat ini tidak seperti kantor mereka di Vogue. Bukan hitam dan putih dan perak dan bersih.

Itu penuh warna dan corak, namun indah.

Berseni.

Itu tampak lebih seperti toko daripada kantor.

Kyungsoo melihat sekeliling, tidak ada yang memperhatikannya saat mereka melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka. Ada beberapa wanita berdiri di ujung lorong dengan sketsa di tangan mereka. Salah satu dari mereka memiliki pita pengukur yang tergantung di lehernya.

Di sisi lain ruangan, ada seorang lelaki - pakaian mewah dan kacamata hitam bersudut bertengger di pangkal hidungnya, meskipun dia ada di dalam. Dia melihat-lihat pakaian di rak.

Kyungsoo melemparkan pandangan ke arah para wanita, yang tampaknya sedang dalam percakapan serius, sebelum bernafas dan melangkah ke arah pria itu. Dia hanya berhenti mengeluarkan gantungan dengan mantel bulu tebal ketika Kyungsoo berhenti di depannya.

"Maaf, saya mencari Tao?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum sesaat, sebelum mengangkat tangan untuk mendorong kacamata di atas kepalanya.

"Yah, kamu menemukannya," katanya, suara rendah menetes dengan aksen.

"Apa yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Oh." Kyungsoo bergumam pelan. Nah sekarang pakaian mencolok masuk akal. Desainer yang aneh.

"Saya datang ke sini untuk buku sketsa. Saya asisten Jongin ...? "

Tao memandangnya, alisnya sedikit terangkat di dahinya.

"Kamu bukan Sehun."

"Pengamatan yang bagus. Sehun dia ..." Kyungsoo bersenandung, membayangkan gambar Sehun yang diputar di teleponnya membungkuk di atas meja.

"Sibuk. Dia sibuk, jadi dia mengirim saya. "

"Tentu saja. Silahkan. Ikuti saya. " Tao mengitari rak dan mulai berjalan menuju meja resepsionis yang tampak cukup lama ditinggalkan. Kekacauan di sana tidak mengganggunya saat dia mengulurkan tangan untuk mulai melihat sekeliling.

"Desainnya lengkap dan siap untuk diproduksi. Lihat, saya mengubah beberapa ide Jongin. Saya pikir mereka terlalu, hm, kuno, saya kira. "

Kyungsoo berusaha untuk tidak mengernyit.

Seseorang mengubah ide Jongin? Tidak keren.

"Ini dia," Tao menyerahkan kepadanya buku bersampul kulit, sebelum bersandar dan menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya. Mulut Kyungsoo terasa masam.

"Jadi aku harus memberitahunya bahwa kamu ... mengubah desainnya?"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, cinta. Itu desain ku, hanya tanpa sentuhan Jongin lagi. "

Itu sama sekali tidak lebih baik.

Dia sudah bisa membayangkan tatapan dingin Jongin setelah mendengar itu.

Dia melirik ke arah jam yang tergantung di dinding. Sudah hampir jam 2 siang.

Jongin mungkin sudah ada di kantor. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba merasa ingin pura-pura sakit atau apalah.

Sudah cukup buruk bahwa dia harus menghadapinya dan berpotensi dipecat setelah seluruh kejadian matcha latte, sekarang dia harus memberitahunya bahwa beberapa desainer mengatakan persetan denganide-idenya. Dan menurut Sehun, tidak ada desainer yang menghargai diri sendiri yang akan melakukan itu.

Dia nyaris tidak bisa menahan nafas.

"Kamu terlihat agak tegang," Tao mendecakkan lidahnya dan jantung Kyungsoo hampir melompat keluar dari kulitnya ketika sang desainer mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh pipinya.

"Mau minum?"

Oh

Kyungsoo merasakan bibirnya menyebar dalam senyum yang ketat, saat dia mencoba keluar dari tangan Tao dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku harus pergi. Sopir menungguku di lantai bawah dan ini hari yang sibuk di tempat kerja. Jongin mungkin akan menunggu untuk melihat ini. "

Dia melambaikan buku sketsa sebagai alasan, mundur pada saat yang sama. Tao mengangkat bahu.

"Kasihan. Say hi untuk Sehun dariku. "

"Akan menyampaikannyw. Pasti akan melakukannya. "

"Sampai jumpa, sayang."

Kyungsoo memberikan senyuman di bibirnya, sebelum berbalik dan meringis.

Dia hampir berlari menuruni tangga.

…

Dia hampir menggigil ketika dia mendorong pintu kaca terbuka dan melemparkan pandangan hati-hati ke arah kantor Jongin. Dia harus menyipitkan matanya untuk memastikan kursi itu masih kosong.

"Apa?" Suara Sehun memecah kesunyian dan Kyungsoo berbalik ke arahnya.

"Apakah Jongin belum datang?"

"Mengapa?"

"Um," Kyungsoo beringsut ke meja Sehun, meninggalkan buku sketsa kulit di sana. "Perancang mengatakan dia tidak memasukkan ide Jongin? Saran?"

"Ooh, semoga sukses dengan yang itu."

"Terima kasih."

Kyungsoo berkata dengan tajam, meraih buku sketsa dari meja Sehun lagi. Yang muda jelas tidak memiliki niat untuk membantu menyelamatkan lehernya.

Sehun bersenandung, mengangkat satu alisnya ke atas.

"Ini bukan salahmu. Ini benar-benar hanya kesalahan Tao, si idiot bertengkorak tebal yang tidak pernah mendengarkan. Tidak perlu terlihat sangat takut, Jongin tidak akan memakanmu hidup-hidup."

Sehun bersandar di kursinya, jelas menikmati ekspresi kesedihan di wajah Kyungsoo, dan menyeringai puas.

"Dia tidak datang hari ini."

"Oh." Kyungsoo bergumam, merasakan kelegaan di dadanya.

Mengatakan dia sedikit kecewa akan menjadi kebohongan. Dia agak kecewa bahwa dia tidak akan melihat Jongin hari ini.

Jongin itu tidak akan melihatnya setelah dia berusaha keras dalam seluruh make over dirinya.

Dia telah mengganti seluruh pakaiannya hanya karena Jongin dan dia tidak akan berada di sana untuk melihat.

Dia tidak akan melihatnya dan dia tidak akan bisa meminta maaf tentang Jumat lalu. Kasihan.

Namun, dimana Jongin? Ada keinginan besar di diri Kyungsoo menanyakan hal itu, walaupun dia belum merasa siap menghadapi Jongin. Dia tidak siap untuk melihat mata dingin itu dan mendengarkan kritik lagi. Dia tidak siap untuk merasa lebih rendah dan dia pasti tidak siap untuk memberi tahu Jongin tentang desain-desain itu.

"Jadi kapan dia kembali?"

"Apa aku, ibunya?" Sehun malas mendongak setelah merasakan tatapan Kyungsoo.

"Dia ada di Cina. Membangunkanku malam-malam untuk memesankan penerbangan untuknya pagi ini. "

"Di China? Apa yang dia lakukan di Tiongkok? "

"Aku tidak tahu. Perjalanan sehari. Dia terbang kembali malam ini, kecuali dia meneleponku lagi jam 4 pagi dan berubah pikiran. Kau tahu bagaimana dia. "

"Jadi dia akan kembali bekerja besok."

"Seharusnya."

Kyungsoo mengetuk jari-jarinya di atas mejanya, tanpa sadar menatap Sehun, sebelum menghela nafas.

"Empat pagi? Benarkah?"

"Apakah kamu mencoba membuat obrolan ringan?"

"Ya Tuhan, dia benar-benar brengsek."

"Hei, jangan buat aku terlibat dalam kecemasan masa mudamu." Sehun mendongak, tampak bosan.

"Tidak seperti kau, aku benar-benar menyukai pekerjaanku dan aku akan menyukainya jika aku bisa mempertahankannya."

"Aku suka pekerjaan ini. Aku hanya berpikir Jongin adalah ... sedikit keterlaluan. Seperti setan."

Sehun menggulingkan kursinya ke samping, menatap ke kamera keamanan di sudut ruangan.

"Jika ada yang mendengarkan apa yang dia katakan, aku tidak mengenalnya. Aku tidak punya hubungan apa pun dengan orang ini."

Kyungsoo merasakan darah mengering dari wajahnya, matanya beralih ke kamera. Dia mencengkeram meja dengan erat.

"Ada pemantauan audio ?!"

Kyungsoo merasakan gelombang kepanikan menghantamnya sekaligus - dia merasakan tangannya menggigil dan dia merasakan pupilnya bergetar dan dunia mulai terlihat agak kabur.

Jantungnya hampir meledak dari dadanya, ketika dia mencoba memikirkan ribuan skenario - semuanya mengarah pada satu hal. Dia dipecat dan dikeluarkan dari sini selamanya.

Idiot, dia sudah menegur dirinya secara mental, ketika dia mencoba untuk berdiri dan ... melakukan apa? Mencari bilik keamanan dan membakar semua kaset?

Dia terlambat menyadari menjelekkan Jongin dan dia berbicara omong kosong tentang dia dan itu direkam.

Bahkan dia belum layak di beri gaji.

Tiga detik lagi dari serangan jantung, ketika dia mendengar suara yang begitu asing dan berbeda, yang membuatnya melupakan hal-hal lain untuk beberapa saat.

Sehun.

Dia tertawa.

Suara bernada tinggi terkekeh, begitu berbeda dari cemoohan dan cemoohan yang telah Kyungsoo dengar darinya sejauh ini.

Sehun tertawa, kepala dimiringkan ke belakang dan jari-jarinya (sekali ini!) Melepaskan teleponnya untuk bertepuk tangan seperti kesurupan.

"Kena kau!"

Kyungsoo merasa pusing sebentar. Seperti semua langit cerah dan dia bisa mendengar paduan suara malaikat.

Tapi kemudian cahaya itu digantikan oleh kekesalan yang hanya dipicu oleh tawa Sehun.

"Kau benar-benar sial!".

"Aku tidak percaya kau benar-benar percaya. Kau benar-benar berpikir ada pemantauan audio di kantor di mana hal-hal rahasia sedang dibahas? "

"Kamu seharusnya melihat wajahmu."

Sehun masih tertawa, air mata keluar dari semua tawa, dan Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

Sehun memang seorang anak kecil.

Bocah kecil yang manja, tetapi meskipun sikapnya tidak sopan, dia membantu dan ramah (dengan caranya sendiri yang aneh).

Dan dia lucu ketika dia tertawa seperti anjing laut yang sekarat, pikir Kyungsoo.

Dia hanya memutar matanya dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Mungkin - mungkin saja - tidak seburuk itu, bekerja dengan Oh Sehun.

Terutama ketika bos mereka tidak ada.

Kyungsoo bisa terbiasa mendengar suara kekehan itu.

…

Ini adalah hari yang sangat indah mereka hanya duduk santai di kantor dan menunggu sesuatu - apa saja - terjadi.

Kyungsoo tidak merasa cukup nyaman dengan warna-warna cerah yang menyebalkan mengisi setengah dari lemari pakaiannya, jadi dia memilih kemeja putih sederhana, dengan rapi dimasukkan ke celana panjang hitamnya. Dia telah mencoba yang terbaik untuk mengoordinasikan pakaian yang bagus, mengetahui hari ini dia harus menghadapi kemarahan Jongin.

Jika Jongdae mengetahui berapa banyak waktu yang dihabiskannya di depan cermin bersiap-siap di pagi hari, dia pasti mendengar omelan yanv akan pernah ada akhirnya.

Namun, suspendernya memang terlihat imut dan dia merasa salah satu arloji yang diberikan Baekhyun akan terlihat bagus dengan pakaiannya itulah yang dia inginkan. Keharmonisan dalam berbusana

Dia berani bertanya pada Sehun, untuk hanya mendapat anggukan ketika dia berjalan di dalam kantor beberapa jam yang lalu.

Tetapi sekali lagi, ini adalah hari yang lancar. Mereka hanya menunggu panggilan telepon dan menunggu istirahat makan siang masing-masing. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menunggu sampai dia bisa ke kafetaria dan mendapatkan dosis kafein hariannya. Mungkin menyelinap ke deretan makanan karbohidrat dan menghindarkan diri dari Baekhyun, yang tampaknya mulai mengganggu Sehun selama dua puluh menit sebelum dia bosan dan merajuk ke kantornya sendiri.

Kyungsoo tengah membaca artikel lama miliknya dari universitas, ketika pintu dibuka dan berjalan seorang pria yang tenang dengan jas elegan yang sepertinya diciptakan oleh Tuhan untuk dirinya sendiri untuk membuatnya sangat sempurna.

Oke, mungkin tidak oleh Tuhan.

Mungkin beberapa desainer, beberapa nama terkenal, dan mungkin label harga pada benda itu adalah dengan lebih banyak angka nol daripada yang bisa diperhitungkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo perlu beberapa saat untuk menunggu berpikir mengapa ia seperti pernah melihat pria ini, tetapi sebelum sel-sel otaknya berpikir, Sehun melompat dari kursinya, segera membungkuk sedikit sebagai salam.

"Tuan. Zhang! Kita tidak ada janji hari ini, tuan! "

Oh benar Dari situlah dia mengenalnya. Keuntungan.

Tuan Zhang.

Zhang Yixing.

Salah satu nama yang dilingkari. Nama yang dilingkari.

Pemimpin redaksi di Cina.

Kyungsoo dengan cepat bergegas untuk menyambut pria itu juga.

"Sehun, sudah lama! Apa kabar?"

Pria itu berjalan ke Sehun dan meraih tangannya dalam jabat tangan yang agak antusias bukannya membungkuk. Sehun memberinya senyum yang agak gugup.

"Saya baik-baik saja, tuan. Terima kasih telah bertanya. Bagaimana dengan kamu?"

"Seperti biasa." Pria itu tersenyum, lesung pipi muncul di pipinya, sebelum dia berbalik ke meja lainnya. Dia mengerutkan bibirnya dalam konsentrasi sejenak.

"Aku minta maaf, dan kamu?"

"Oh, aku asisten kedua Jongin, Tuan." Kyungsoo buru-buru menjawab, merasa agak gugup di hadapan seorang pria yang sama pentingnya dengan Jongin.

Namun, dibandingkan dengan bosnya, yang ini tersenyum dengan mempesona, lesung pipit yang sama membuat penampilan menawan. Dia berjalan maju, mengulurkan tangan dengan elegan. Kyungsoo segera mengambil tangan yang ditawarkan, menundukkan kepalanya sedikit pada pria yang tidak akan berpaling darinya.

"Yah, kamu benar-benar magnetis. Kenapa aku belum bertemu denganmu? "

"Ya, tuan," mata Kyungsoo jatuh ke tangan mereka. Zhang Yixing masih belum melepaskan dan menatapnya dengan alis berkedut dalam sedikit kebingungan.

"Kita bertemu di acara kemarin sebentar."

"Ah, acara," editor itu tersenyum seolah itu adalah hal terbaik yang dia dengar sepanjang hari.

"Itu dia. Pikiranku ada di mana-mana, terutama selama periode tahun itu. Begitu banyak wajah, begitu banyak orang yang harus kita temui. Saya harap kamu bisa memaafkan ku. "

"Tentu saja, Tuan. Itu benar-benar dapat dimengerti. "

"Aku minta maaf. Sungguh. "Yixing tersenyum lagi, meletakkan tangannya yang lain di atas bahu Kyungsoo, mengetuknya dengan ringan dua kali sebelum melepaskannya, akhirnya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

Kyungsoo benci mengakui bahwa jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Hanya sedikit.

Tetapi pria di depannya itu tampan, dengan senyum manis dan lesung pipi serta matanya yang indah. Dan dia tampak baik.

Kenapa bukan dia yang menjadi bosnya?

Berbicara tentang bos, Kyungsoo merasakan menggigil di punggungnya ketika dia merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi dari pintu terbuka lagi.

Dan sedang berjalan Jongin.

Dalam semua kemuliaan dan keindahannya. Dia bersinar dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan kekaguman kecil yang dia rasakan setiap kali dia melihat pria itu dan struktur tulangnya yang sempurna.

Dia memiliki sekitar dua milidetik untuk melihat Jongin melihat sekeliling ruangan, sekali ke arah Yixing, lalu ke arah Sehun dan akhirnya ke arahnya.

Jongin tidak bisa menahan kedutan alisnya yang terkejut dan Kyungsoo memperhatikannya.

Dia juga memperhatikan bagaimana bosnya dengan cepat melihat ke bawah, sampai ke sepatu runcing hitamnya, lalu mundur. Dia merasakan getaran menggigil di tulang punggungnya lagi.

Tapi kemudian dia memalingkan muka, ketika Sehun muncul di sisinya untuk membantunya keluar dari mantelnya, dan saat kecil itu berakhir hanya akan terganggu lebih lanjut oleh Yixing, yang bersandar di mejanya, memandang ke arahnya.

"Aku sangat suka rambutmu," kata pria Cina itu dengan acuh tak acuh dan Kyungsoo merasa dirinya membeku.

"Gaya rambutmu. Saya pikir itu sangat cocok untuk mu. Seseorang dapat melihat seluruh wajah cantik mu. Saya suka itu."

Kyungsoo benar-benar yakin wajahnya sudah berubah menjadi merah sekarang, saat dia menundukkan kepalanya lagi ke arah pria itu, nyaris tidak bisa menggumamkan 'terima kasih' dengan rasa terima kasih.

"Sehun, atur penerbangan lagi ke Cina untuk hari Kamis, rupanya ada beberapa masalah yang perlu kita perhatikan. Hubungi asisten Yixing, dia akan memberi mu detailnya. Semua harus bersiap. "

"Asisten Yixing?" Tanya Sehun, ekspresi masam di wajahnya. Kyungsoo membuat catatan untuk menanyakannya nanti.

"Ya, asisten Yixing. Aku yakin kau sudah mengenalnya, bukan? "

"Tidak. Ya, maksud ku. Saya tahu dia."

"Baik. Maka tidak ada masalah. "

Jongin diam sejenak di antara perintahnya, tidak biasa, disebabkan oleh Yixing berjalan ke arahnya, tangan di sakunya.

"Hubungi dewan direksi dan bawa mereka ke ruang konferensi pukul 5 sore. Katakan kepada mereka itu mendesak. Kyungsoo."

Jongin mengambil jeda lagi dan Kyungsoo merasa dirinya membeku lagi ketika pria itu memandangnya. Dia tidak terlihat setengah gila seperti yang dia harapkan.

"Beri tahu editor bahwa akan ada perubahan, mereka harus menunggu sampai pemberitahuan lebih lanjut sebelum mereka melanjutkan topik berikutnya. Dan katakan pada Baekhyun untuk datang ke kantorku sebelum pertemuan para direktur. "

"Baiklah." Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, menuliskan poin cepat di buku catatannya. Panggil editor. Panggil Baekhyun.

"Kita akan makan siang, jadi kalau ada yang butuh aku, suruh mereka kembali dua jam lagi," kata Jongin akhirnya, memperbaiki tombol pada setelannya yang benar-benar sempurna.

Dan kemudian dia berbalik, berjalan keluar dari ruangan, diikuti oleh Yixing yang memberi Kyungsoo dan Sehun sedikit senyum sebelum berjalan mengejarnya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas ketika itu hanya dia dan Sehun di ruangan lagi.

Apa yang baru saja terjadi?

Dia tidak punya waktu untuk berpikir pemimpin redaksi Cina memegang tangannya, dia tidak punya waktu untuk memproses bagaimana Yixing memuji rambut dan wajahnya dan dia benar-benar tidak punya waktu untuk memproses Jongin tidak berteriak padanya setelah minggu lalu mala sebenarnya berbicara dengannya dengan nada tenang dan tenang.

Kyungsoo tidak menanyakan, karena segera setelah pintu ditutup, kutukan demi kutukan mulai tumpah dari bibir Sehun - beberapa hal penuh warna yang tidak pernah Kyungsoo pikir pernah dia dengar di kantor putih yang mewah.

"Apa? Apakah semua baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak." Sehun mengerutkan kening.

"Kita akan pergi ke Cina, rupanya."

"Kita?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ya, kita. Jongin mengatakan harus bersiap siap. Itu artinya Kita semua pergi. "

"Oh ... Oh, oke." Kyungsoo bersenandung. Perjalanan kerja. Tidak buruk.

"Jadi apa masalahnya? Kau tidak suka dim sum? ".

"Oh, aku suka dim sum. sangat suka dim sum. Apa yang aku tidak suka adalah harus bekerja dengan iblis yang sesungguhnya. "

"Yah, itu sama sekali tidak kasar."

"Bukan kau, sok pintar." Sehun mengerutkan kening, mengangkat telepon kerja dengan sedikit ayunan di tangannya daripada yang diperlukan.

"Aku berbicara tentang asisten Yixing."

"Kenapa dia iblis?" Tanya Kyungsoo, mencari jumlah editor di lembar Excel. Setidaknya dia punya lima panggilan telepon.

"Karena. Dia memang iblis. "

"Penjelasan yang dibangun dengan sangat baik. Aku mengerti."

"Dia cantik dan dia pintar dan dia pikir dia adalah semua itu. Dan Tuhan, dia kurang ajar. Aku ingin meninju mulutnya setiap kali aku melihatnya. "

"Kedengarannya seperti seseorang yang aku kenal."

"Diam."

"Apakah ini sebuah dendam atau sesuatu yang kompleks, Tuan Oh?"

Sehun mendengus, sudah meninju nomor di telepon.

"Tidak setelah melihat anu nya."

"Kau melihat punyanya ... kau tahu, aku bahkan tidak akan bertanya."

"Ya aku melihatnya. Kami memiliki semacam teman dengan situasi saling memanfaatkan yang terjadi sampai dia mulai meniduri bos…HALO Tuan. SHIM! ".

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tak percaya ketika Sehun mulai menelepon salah satu direktur atas permintaan langsung Jongin. Sebagai gantinya, ia melihat-lihat jumlah editor dan mulai melakukan pekerjaannya sendiri.

Kyungsoo akan memastikan untuk bertanya pada Sehun tentang hal itu lagi dan untuk memastikan dia memberi tahu teman-temannya bahwa dia akan datang mengumpul pada Jumat malam ini. Tidak cukup waktu di bar jika dia akan berangkat ke China.

Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, sebelum mengangkat telepon ke telinganya.

…

Sehun masih merajuk dan menolak untuk berbicara dengan Kyungsoo ketika pintu terbuka lagi dan Jongin berjalan masuk, rambutnya acak-acakan dan bibirnya terbuka.

Kyungsoo agak tegang ketika melihatnya berjalan sendirian, tanpa Yixing.

"Sehun, siapkan ruang konferensi untuk rapat."

"Baik."

Kyungsoo memandang Sehun menyelinap keluar dari ruangan untuk melakukan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan - menyiapkan air dengan es, meletakkan gelas di sekitar tempat itu. Pastikan akan ada kertas dan pena untuk siapa saja yang mungkin lupa membawa sendiri. Hal-hal seperti itu.

"Kyungsoo, masuk ke kantorku."

Dia salah. Sekarang dia merasa tegang.

Dia merasakan matanya melebar ketika dia melihat Jongin berjalan melalui busur menuju kantornya sendiri.

Kyungsoo perlu bernapas dua kali dan menghembuskan napas perlahan agar cukup tenang untuk berdiri.

Mengapa Jongin ingin menjumpainya di kantornya?

Apakah ini tentang Jumat kemarin? Keparat

Dia hampir gemetar ketika dia akhirnya berhenti di depan meja besar, Jongin menulis sesuatu di atas kertas.

Bosnya tidak melihat ke atas, dia juga tidak berhenti menulis sampai dia selesai, sekitar satu menit kemudian.

Satu menit seluruh sirkuit pendek sistem saraf Kyungsoo.

"Jadi," Jongin akhirnya mulai dan melihat ke atas, jari-jarinya terjalin di atas mejanya saat dia menatap lurus ke wajahnya. "Sehun menyebutkan sesuatu tentang mu yang perlu berjumpa denganku kemarin. Tentang apa itu? "

Kyungsoo berkedip dengan bodoh beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya dia sadar.

APAAN.

"Oh. Oh itu. Ya. "Kyungsoo menggerakkan berat tubuhnya dari satu kaki ke kaki lainnya. Itu tidak membantu bahwa Jongin mengambil momen ini untuk melihat ke atas dan ke bawah lagi - lebih lambat kali ini, mengambil waktu terkutuknya saat ia benar-benar menghancurkan ketenangan Kyungsoo.

""Sehun mengirimku ke pusat kota kemarin untuk mengambil buku sketsa dari Tao."

"Ah," suara yang meninggalkan bibir Jongin terdengar seperti campuran antara erangan dan desahan dan Kyungsoo mencoba yang terbaik untuk tidak memerah.

"Bagaimana dengan hasilnya?"

"Dia ingin aku memberitahumu bahwa dia ... memutuskan untuk menolak, hm ... saran darimu."

Kyungsoo cukup yakin ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melihat Kim Jongin memutar matanya - tindakan yang agak tidak biasa dilakukan oleh seseorang seperti dewa ini. Dia mengulurkan tangan ke buku terikat kulit menunggunya di sudut mejanya dan mulai membalik-balik halaman. Kyungsoo dengan canggung beringsut di tempatnya lagi, menyaksikan bosnya memindai desain dengan konsentrasi.

"Dan ketika kau mengatakan dia memutuskan untuk menolak dari saran ku," Jongin menutup buku sketsanya dan menatapnya lagi.

"Maksudmu dia benar-benar mengabaikan perkataanku. Apa yang dia katakan?."

Untungnya, pikiran Kyungsoo memberikan bantuan dan pada waktu di mana Tao menyebut sarannya kuno akan menjadi hal yang bijaksana untuk tidak disampaikan. Dia akhirnya mengangkat bahu.

Jongin bersandar di kursinya, tangannya terangkat untuk menggosok wajahnya.

Kyungsoo merasa dia tidak seharusnya berada di sini - menyaksikan Jongin seperti ini. Terlihat agak lelah, agak benar-benar kelelahan. Tapi tidak secara fisik. Tidak seperti dia setelah acara besarnya.

Jongin tampak lelah secara emosional.

Kyungsoo hampir merasa terlalu buruk ketika dia hanya diam di depan meja. Kyungsoo hampir merasa terlalu buruk ketika dia melihat lingkaran gelap di bawah mata Jongin.

"Bocah ini tidak akan pernah belajar." Bosnya bergumam dengan suaranya yang dicelupkan ke dalam madu.

"Dia ingin ditampilkan aku mengakui fakta bahwa dia memiliki gayanya sendiri, aku hanya berusaha membantunya memahami masyarakat umum ... jika dia menolak untuk mendengarkan, maka jadilah seperti ini. Yang bisa aku lakukan adalah mengirimkan ini di pertemuan dan melihat apakah cukup banyak orang yang menyetujui fitur tersebut. "

Kyungsoo mengerutkan bibirnya, sekali lagi merasa tidak cukup nyaman di tempatnya sekarang. Dia merasa seperti sedang mengganggu pikiran Jongin.

Dan dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia tidak bisa benar-benar berjalan maju dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Jongin. Dia tidak bisa memberitahunya 'di sana, akan baik-baik saja'. TIDAK.

Tetapi masalahnya, dia belum diusir sehingga dia tidak bisa keluar begitu saja dari ruangan.

Dia memandang Jongin lagi, cara dia menekankan jari-jarinya ke pelipisnya, bibirnya mengecil.

Kyungsoo menenangkan napasnya, mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri sekali sebagai jaminan.

"Apa kau baik baik saja? Apakah kau ingin aku mengambilkan sesuatu untukmu minum? "

Jongin mengangkat matanya untuk menatapnya. Dia tidak memalingkan muka dan tetap diam selama beberapa detik.

Kyungsoo ingin melarikan diri tetapi Jongin hanya bersandar di kursinya.

"Air dingin. Dengan es. Dan jika kau dapat menemukan beberapa Ibuprofen untukku, itu akan menyenangkan. "

Kyungsoo berkedip dengan bodohnya lagi. Apa ini?

Tidak ada perintah, tidak ada teriakan, tidak ada kerutan dan tidak ada kritik? Apakah Jongin dan Yixing entah bagaimana menukar jiwa selama makan siang mereka?

Dia mengangguk segera.

"Tentu saja. Saya akan membawanya sekarang. "

Jongin mengeluarkan semacam dengungan dan Kyungsoo menganggap itu sebagai isyarat untuk pergi.

Namun, ada sesuatu yang menarik dadanya dan dia benar-benar membenci dirinya sendiri karena berhenti di bawah pintu melengkung. Dia ragu-ragu meletakkan tangan di dinding saat dia berbalik untuk melihat Jongin kembali.

Bosnya memegang kepalanya di antara tangannya lagi, mata tertutup.

"Jongin?"

Pria itu mendongak ke arahnya dan Kyungsoo ingin menggigit lidahnya. Dia sedang menggali kuburnya sendiri di sini.

"Tentang Jumat kemarin ... aku ingin minta maaf. Seharusnya aku lebih berhati-hati. "

"Dan aku seharusnya tidak berteriak padamu. Itu hanya sebuah baju." Kata Jongin dengan segera, matanya terlihat agak bingung saat dia berdiri tegak dan Kyungsoo mendapati dirinya benar-benar tercengang. Apakah Jongin dan Yixing benar-benar tertukar jiwanya? Dia harus berkedip cepat untuk memastikan dia tidak membayangkan sedikit senyum di bibir Jongin.

"Mari kita lupakan tentang hari Jumat, oke?"

"Y- ... ya. Yakin."

Kyungsoo sebagian tercengang ketika dia mengangguk pada hal teraneh yang pernah dia lakukan untuk meminta maaf.

Dia hampir menabrak dinding ketika dia berbalik lagi untuk mencari Ibuprofen dan es batu.

"Kyungsoo!"

Suara Jongin tiba-tiba memanggil setelah Kyungsoo dari kantornya membuatnya berbalik lagi.

"I-iya?"

"Jangan menata rambutmu ke atas lagi."

Kyungsoo mengerjap dengan cepat, tangannya bergerak sebelum dia menghentikannya, menyentuh rambutnya.

Itu aneh. Salah satu hal paling aneh yang pernah diminta Jongin, bahkan lebih aneh daripada permintaan sayap ayam pada jam 3 pagi dua minggu lalu.

"Baik? Apakah itu saja?"

Jongin menatapnya selama beberapa detik, sebelum mengangguk, rambut cokelatnya jatuh di matanya.

"Itu saja."

**TBC**

…**..**

_Asique Kayaknya Jongin mulai terpesona nih liat jidat Kyungsoo hahaha_


	5. Chapter 5

The Devil Wears Gucci

-Bahasa-

Author: Jongnugget

Terjemahan: Flying White Unicorn

Kaisoo Fanfiction

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

_Terjemahan dan Sedikit Penyesuaian Cerita_

…

Kyungsoo hanya naik pesawat empat kali dalam hidupnya sebelumnya. Kelas ekonomi, tempat itu penuh sesak dengan orang-orang, di mana pramugari memberi mereka makanan yang tampak dipertanyakan dalam kantong plastik kecil dan ia harus berurusan dengan wanita aneh yang tertidur di bahunya.

Kyungsoo mencoba untuk tidak terlihat seperti anak kecil di Disneyland ketika dia memasuki bagian pesawat ini.

Mengapa mereka membutuhkan tiket kelas bisnis untuk penerbangan yang panjangnya hampir dua jam berada di luar jangkauannya. Namun, saat melihat sofa sendiri dengan kulkas mini dan TV sendiri, dia tidak akan mengeluh. Jongin benar-benar punya uang untuk diboroskan, ya.

Sehun tampaknya telah mencapai puncak menjengkelkan ketika Kyungsoo bertanya kepadanya apakah minuman di kulkas mini sudah termasuk dalam harga atau tidak. Kyungsoo tidak mengingatnya. Sehun tampak gelisah sejak mereka bertemu di mobil pagi itu, hanya membalas Jongin dan kemudian kembali dengan cemas membuka kunci dan mengunci ponselnya setiap sepuluh detik.

Saat penerbangan benar-benar lepas landas, Kyungsoo akhirnya melepaskan kegembiraannya. Dia menghirup anggur putih dan melihat keluar jendela di atas awan putih halus yang melapisi langit. Itu agak ajaib.

"Jadi, bisakah kau memberitahuku bagaimana pertemuan dengan asisten Yixing itu?" Ia memberanikan diri bertanya pada Sehun, pelan-pelan, karena Jongin ada di depan mereka, mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan Baekhyun.

"Mengapa kita benar-benar harus pergi ke Cina?."

"Informasi majalah mendatang bocor dari salah satu karyawan." Sehun mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Majalah lain menerbitkannya sebelum Vogue, jadi sekarang mereka memiliki kurang dari satu minggu untuk mengubah seluruh tata letak majalah sebelum mereka mulai mencetak issue baru Senin depan."

"Dan itu masalah kita, karena ...?"

Kyungsoo agak bingung. Jika itu adalah masalah internal di Vogue Cina, maka ia tidak tahu mengapa pemimpin redaksi Vogue Korea harus terlibat. China adalah negara besar, Kyungsoo cukup yakin mereka memiliki lebih dari cukup banyak orang yang kompeten mengelola majalah mereka.

Meskipun, dia harus mengakui, dia tidak percaya siapa pun di bawah Jongin berani membocorkan tentang artikel majalah yang akan datang. Kecuali mereka ingin dipanggang setelah itu, tentu saja. Mungkin Yixing terlalu baik dengan karyawannya.

Namun jawaban Sehun menghapus semua spekulasi itu dari benaknya.

"Karena ini artikel tentang Jongin." Sehun berbisik, tampak lelah.

"Majalah lain mengklaim wawancara itu sebagai milik mereka dan Vogue tidak dapat memilikinya. Akan ada hukumnya. "

"Kita datang jauh-jauh ke Cina untuk menuntut orang?"

"Jangan konyol." Sehun mencibir.

"Kita di sini untuk membantu Jongin, seperti biasa. Dan dia di sini untuk melakukan pemotretan baru, wawancara baru. "

"Tunggu, lalu mengapa dia menghentikan editor dari mengerjakan edisi Korea sampai kita kembali?" Kyungsoo merasakan alisnya berkedut.

"Dia sedang melakukan pekerjaan baru. Membunuh dua burung dengan satu batu."

Kyungsoo mengerjap.

"Dia akan menerbitkan artikel tentang dirinya di edisi berikutnya?".

Sehun menyuruhnya diam dengan kasar, sebuah tangan cepat melayang di depan wajahnya. Kyungsoo meringis, melempar pandangan ke arah kursi di depan mereka.

"Ya. Dia adalah. Apakah itu masalah besar?".

Egosentris, pikir Kyungsoo, mengangkat alisnya dan melihat ke arah jendela lagi.

Dia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan betapa besar kepercayaan diri yang harus dimiliki seseorang untuk menyetujui sebuah artikel, sebanyak 6 halaman atau lebih dengan gambar mereka sendiri, untuk diterbitkan di majalah yang mereka jalankan.

Dia hampir menghela nafas.

Agak sulit untuk memahaminya, tapi Jongin pernah menjadi model. Seorang desainer, inspirasi, pengusaha. Dia adalah nama mapan di industri.

Agak sulit untuk memahaminya, tapi Jongin mungkin terbiasa dengan hal semacam ini.

Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya ke belakang di kursi, mata memandang ke depan.

Dia agak bertanya-tanya seperti apa model saat pemotretan. Rambut semua ditata, pakaian dipilih sesuai, riasan diterapkan secara profesional, kilatan kamera menyilaukan dan segalanya tampak sempurna.

Dia bertanya-tanya seperti apa Jongin saat pemotretan.

Dengan bibirnya yang mewah terbuka, dengan mata indahnya, wajah menoleh ke samping untuk menunjukkan rahangnya yang mulia.

Kyungsoo berdeham, berdiri tegak di kursinya dan menghendaki bayangan itu menjauh dari

Dia mengira itu akan menjadi edisi pertama majalah yang akan dia beli.

Kyungsoo mengangkat gelas anggur ke bibirnya.

Dia berharap wajahnya tidak terlalu merah karena panas di pipinya.

….

Kyungsoo memegang kopernya sendiri dan juga milik Jongin, dan dia juga entah bagaimana menggantungkan tas Sehun di pundaknya sementara Sehun berada di belakang menunjukkan Jongin jadwal mereka untuk hari itu. Baekhyun juga tidak banyak membantu. Dia punya satu tangan melilit pegangan kopernya dan yang lain dengan erat memegang telepon di telinganya karena dia sedang berdebat hebat dengan seseorang tentang tekstur yang berbeda untuk T-shirt.

Jadi, entah bagaimana, Kyungsoo adalah orang pertama yang lolos dari XRay dan orang pertama yang memperhatikan pria itu memegang kartu yang bertuliskan VOGUE KOREA.

Benar. Asisten.

Kyungsoo dengan penasaran menatapnya. Dia berdiri tegak, wajah kecil, senyum kecil. Mata yang besar. Jenis rambut perunggu. Dia terlihat imut, pikir Kyungsoo, ketika dia mulai mendekatinya.

Iblis yang sesungguhnya, Sehun memanggilnya sebelumnya. Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihat kemiripannya dengan iblis.

"Uh ..." dia dengan canggung berhenti di depan pria itu, yang agak menurunkan kartu itu ketika dia melihatnya berjalan ke arahnya.

"Da jia hao."

Senyum pria itu sedikit melebar. Kyungsoo mencoba yang terbaik untuk tersenyum juga ketika dia mengulurkan tangan. Bahasa mandarin bukan keahliannya, tetapi dia mengira Sehun bisa mengambil alih setelah ini.

"Wo shu Kyungsoo."

Pria di depannya mengambil tangannya dan menjabatnya dengan kuat. Matanya berbinar untuk sesaat.

"Keren," katanya dalam bahasa Korea yang sempurna.

"Namaku Luhan. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Oh sial, Kyungsoo terkekeh canggung, menyeret untuk menyesuaikan berat tas Sehun di bahunya.

"Yah, itu sama sekali tidak memalukan," dia meringis.

"Maaf."

"Jangan khawatir tentang itu, kamu baik-baik saja. Setidaknya kamu tidak mengatakan ni hao." Asisten, Luhan, hanya tertawa kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya, meraih ke depan dalam waktu bersamaan untuk mengambil salah satu koper dari tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kemari, biarkan aku membantu dengan ini."

"Terima kasih."

"Jadi, Kyungsoo," Luhan tersenyum padanya lagi.

"Kamu adalah asisten kedua Jongin?"

"Itu aku, ya."

"Yah, well, well," Baekhyun melangkah ke arah mereka, telepon akhirnya menjauh dari kepalanya.

Dia tersenyum cerah pada Luhan dan sebelum Kyungsoo tahu dia telah maju ke depan untuk memeluknya dengan erat, menepuk punggungnya dua kali sebelum melepaskannya.

"Sudah lama, Lu. Bagaimana sekarang?"

"Masih sama seperti dulu. Bagaimana kabarmu, Baek? "

"Hidup dan berkembang, seperti biasa." Baekhyun menyeringai lagi, sebelum dia berbalik ke Kyungsoo. Dia tahu bahwa kilatan menggoda di mata editor.

"Apakah aku mendengar kau berbicara bahasa Cina sekarang?"

"Tidak."

Luhan terkekeh dan itu adalah suara yang manis dan ceria dan Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak tahu mengapa Sehun sangat membencinya. Apakah iblis yang di maksud adalah asisten lain yang dimiliki Yixing?

Namun,tawa itu menghilang dalam hitungan detik dan Kyungsoo mendongak untuk mengikuti tatapan pria Cina itu dan melihat Jongin dan Sehun akhirnya bergabung dengan mereka, ia mengerutkan bibirnya. Ekspresi Sehun tampak lebih menyebalkan dari biasanya.

Nggak. Pasti asisten ini yang dimaksud Sehun.

"Tuan. Kim! ". Luhan adalah orang pertama yang berbicara, sedikit membungkuk ke arah Jongin.

"Sudah lama, tuan. Apakah penerbanganmu menyenangkan? ".

"Itu menyenangkan." Kata Jongin, suara seperti madu, senyum seperti emas. Kyungsoo akan mengutuk keras jika dia bisa. Tidak adil untuk terlihat sebagus ini.

"Sehun." Kata Luhan berikutnya, suaranya sedikit lebih tenang dan matanya tidak biasa bertemu rekan kerjanya. Sehun hanya mengangkat kepalanya dan memalingkan muka - jawabannya hanya singkat. Nyaris sebuah penolakan.

"Luhan."

Ada keheningan canggung sesaat, sebelum senyum mekar di wajah Luhan lagi dan dia bertepuk tangan.

"Yah, mobil sedang menunggu kita di pintu keluar. Saya akan memberi tahu Anda dalam perjalanan ke hotel ayang telah kami siapkan untuk hari ini, apakah itu baik-baik saja? ".

Kyungsoo memperhatikan Jongin mengangkat tangan untuk meluruskan beberapa kerutan tak terlihat pada kain sweternya. Turtleneck menatapnya dengan tajam, Kyungsoo memutuskan menahan matanya seperti hendak basah kuyup saat melihat bosnya. Mereka membuat rahangnya tampak lebih tajam dari sebelumnya.

"Kedengarannya hampir benar."

Kyungsoo memperhatikan ketika Luhan dan Jongin mulai berjalan maju terlebih dahulu, diikuti oleh Baekhyun yang sekarang terlalu sibuk mengirim pesan untuk memperhatikan apa pun di sekitarnya.

Sehun mengeluarkan semacam erangan tidak puas, saat dia mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil tasnya dari bahu Kyungsoo.

Dia tampak tidak senang dan Kyungsoo harus berhenti bertanya di sini dan sekarang. Dia bisa melakukannya nanti.

Alih-alih, ia memilih untuk bertanya Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Sehun dua kali. Sehun menatapnya dan melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang membesarkan hati, dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan memutar matanya.

"Terserah. Ayo pergi."

…

Makan malam benar-benar menakjubkan. Dalam setiap arti kata.

Anggurnya manis, makanannya lezat dan pakaiannya, yang secara khusus di tata oleh Baekhyun dengan lengkingan 'Anda mengenakan ini malam ini', sangat menarik.

Kyungsoo menganggap restoran seperti ini tidak memungkinkan banyak ruang - tetapi sama sekali tidak terlihat membosankan. Tidak dengan pola beludru rumit yang menutupi seluruh kain.

Dia menyukai bagaimana Sehun bersenandung ketika mereka bersiap-siap.

Dia menyukai bagaimana Jongin tanpa suara menatapnya di lobi.

Dia menyukai bagaimana Yixing menariknya ke depan dengan jabat tangan yang sangat antusias, memuji penampilannya.

"Rambutmu," editor Cina itu tertawa dalam perjalanan ke meja.

"Kalau saja rambutmu ditata keatas, aku mungkin juga mempertimbangkan untuk menempatkanmu di sampul edisi berikutnya."

Mata Kyungsoo berkedip cepat matanya juga berkedip ke arah Jongin.

Bosnya tidak memandangi mereka, tetapi Kyungsoo telah melihat bagaimana rahangnya bergeser dan mengencang. Dia telah melihat cara Jongin mengulurkan tangan untuk menarik dasinya sedikit, untuk melonggarkannya di lehernya .

"Sayangnya, itu mungkin salahku. Mungkin kamu tidak punya waktu untuk berpikir tentang menata rambutmu dengan jadwal super sibuk ini." Yixing tertawa dengan manis, melepaskannya dan akhirnya berbalik ke arah Jongin.

"Berbicara tentang jadwalnya, aku melihat permintaanmu untuk tempat pemotretan. Apa kamu yakin akan hal itu?"

"Iya."

Yixing agak terkejut dengan nada pasti dalam suara Jongin. Dia cepat mengendalikan dirinya dengan senyum lesung pipinya.

"Baik. Kami masih punya waktu sampai besok, kalau-kalau kau berubah pikiran." Yixing menunjuk dengan sopan ke meja.

"Setelah kamu."

Sisa makan malam berjalan lancar - diskusi tentang merek dan artikel, tentang model dan perancang unggulan. Obrolan ringan dan beberapa lelucon Kyungsoo tidak sadar menyelinap ke dalam percakapan dan menimbulkan tawa sopan dan ramah dari semua pihak di atas meja. Semua tapi satu tidak.

Sehun menyodok makanannya, menolak untuk melihat ke seberang meja tempat Luhan duduk di sebelah bosnya. Dia menolak untuk bahkan berbicara, kecuali bertanya sesuatu.

Kyungsoo hampir mengasihani dia.

Namun, dia punya hal lain yang perlu dikhawatirkan saat ini.

Seperti memastikan dia mendengarkan semuanya karena dia tahu hal-hal yang dibicarakan di sini dan sekarang adalah penting.

Seperti memastikan dia tidak minum terlalu banyak anggur. Sayang sekali. Itu anggur yang sangat baik.

Memastikan dia tidak berubah menjadi gagap setiap kali dia melihat Jongin menatapnya dengan sengaja dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Itu adalah malam yang panjang.

Malam yang panjang dan melelahkan meskipun yang mereka lakukan hanyalah duduk dan makan malam.

Hal pertama yang dia lakukan ketika mereka kembali di hotel adalah memeriksa tentang jadwal hari berikutnya dengan Sehun, sebelum membuka jasnya dan pingsan di tempat tidur besar.

….

Ini adalah sebuah ujian untuk Kyungsoo berdiri di sana dan menyaksikan pemandangan yang terjadi di depan matanya.

Bagaimanapun, itu hanyalah seorang pria.

Kim Jongin adalah ciptaan yang luar biasa - seorang pria tampan dengan tubuhnya yang seakan dibangun oleh pahatan para dewa dewi dan susunan yang tidak wajar dimiliki oleh seorang manusia. Tidak adil ini terlalu tampan. Itulah yang dipikirkan Kyungsoo setiap hari saat dia menyaksikan bosnya berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kantor dengan mengenakan jasnya.

Namun hari ini ... hari ini dia bahkan tidak memiliki kata-kata untuk menggambarkan apa yang dia rasakan ketika dia melihat Jongin masuk.

Kyungsoo benar-benar dan positif kepincut oleh bos nya sendiri.

Rambut Jongin berantakan namun sempurna, bibirnya diberi warna yang paling samar. Kulitnya memancar, matanya tampak lebih dalam dan tatapannya semakin intens dengan kekuatan riasan.

Untuk sekali ini, dia tidak mengenakan pakaian formal. Dia tidak mengenakan setelan jas atau celana panjang atau blazer atau hal semacam itu.

Dia mengenakan kemeja besar, hampir kebesaran. Kainnya ringan, tertiup angin dari balkon.

Dia bertelanjang kaki.

Sesuatu tentang seluruh penampilan ini membuat hatinya terasa sakit di dadanya. Ada sesuatu yang benar-benar memikat di Jongin ini - model berdiri di bawah cahaya matahari terbit di balkon tinggi, sinar matahari mengenai kulit emasnya dan membuatnya bersinar bahkan lebih cerah.

Dan sial, Kyungsoo akan mendapati dirinya memandang penuh puja setiap beberapa menit, dengan paksa Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan dari bosnya, mungkin dia sedang jatuh cinta.

Itu agak lucu. Dia tidak berpikir dia pernah merasakan hal seperti ini.

Tidak pernah sejak kelas 9 ketika ia berada di klub yang sama dengan Lee Minho. Dan Lee Minho adalah siswa kelas 10 tertampan di seluruh sekolah. Itu adalah fakta sampai hari ini.

Namun, bahkan Lee Minho dan semua kemegahannya dalam seragam tim sepak bola tidak dapat dibandingkan dengan dewa seperti Kim Jongin.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?".

Kyungsoo tersentak dari kesurupannya ketika dia melihat ke samping dan menangkap Sehun menatapnya. Matanya menyipit karena sinar matahari, dan bibirnya ditarik kembali ke arah senyum yang menggoda. Senyuman pertama sejak mereka tiba di China.

Kyungsoo akan menghela nafas lega karena Sehun tidak mengerti, tetapi sebaliknya teringat akan pertanyaannya ketika Sehun mengangkat kedua alisnya yang sempurna.

"Tidak ada," dia mengerutkan kening dan memalingkan muka.

"Hanya berfikir."

"Tentang?"

Dia menatap Sehun, melihatnya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit saja ke arah Jongin. Kyungsoo hampir memaki keras.

Aku melihat menembusmu, mata Sehun menjerit dan Kyungsoo mencoba yang terbaik untuk memanfaatkan 'Tutup mulut' dalam tatapannya sendiri.

"Tidak adil, bukan?". Sehun akhirnya menyilangkan tangannya di dada dan memandang ke arah Jongin lagi.

"Cara beberapa orang menjalani kehidupannya. Dengan keindahan, ketenaran, uang. Sementara yang lain." Kyungsoo samar-samar melihat antara dirinya dan Sehun.

"Harus bekerja keras siang dan malam untuk membuat mereka bersinar lebih cerah."

Sehun bersenandung, menatap Jongin.

Ada napsu tertentu di matanya dan Kyungsoo mengerutkan bibirnya.

Itu bukan napsu seorang kekasih. Bukan napsu seksual.

Itu lebih dari kekaguman daripada apa pun.

Napsu untuk berada di tempat Jongin berada.

"Kau tahu," kata Sehun, suaranya terdengar sangat lembut.

"Semua orang harus mulai dari suatu tempat."

Kyungsoo berkedip ketika dia melihat Sehun tersenyum dan menatapnya.

"Dan aku tidak tahu tentangmu, tapi aku baik-baik saja dengan berada di bawah bayang-bayang untuk saat ini jika itu berarti suatu hari aku akan mendapatkan kehidupan itu."

Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya, siap untuk berdebat. Dia tidak menginginkan kehidupan itu.

Matanya melintas ke arah Jongin dan cara sinar matahari mencium kulitnya, cara dia sepertinya tidak pernah merasa lebih nyaman dalam hidupnya. Di bawah langit, di depan semua kamera.

Seperti dia dilahirkan untuk berada di sana.

Dia terkejut ketika Jongin memandang ke arahnya, sesaat seperti angin sepoi-sepoi, mata ngantuk itu menemukannya.

Jantungnya berdetak kencang.

Apakah dia?

…..

Kyungsoo menghela nafas ketika mereka kembali ke kamar hotel. Hari yang panjang dengan banyak berganti pakaian dan banyak berjalan untuk membeli air dan mengubah preferensi makanan. Beberapa hal tidak berubah, bahkan ketika mereka berada di negara lain.

Dia hanya ingin bangun tidur dan bangun pagi-pagi keesokan harinya. Mereka memiliki hari yang panjang di depan mereka - sebuah pertemuan dengan pemilik penerbit dan kemudian penerbangan mereka di sore hari, diikuti oleh ribuan tugas yang tidak diragukan lagi begitu mereka kembali ke Korea dengan foto-foto baru dan wawancara.

Dia baru saja mencuci wajahnya dan meskipun ini belum pukul 9 malam, dia siap untuk naik ke tempat tidur.

Ketukan keras di pintu menghancurkan semua rencananya di awal malam.

Sehun tampak seperti bangkai kapal. Rambutnya yang biasanya ditata sempurna terbang ke segala arah. Kemejanya tidak terselip di celana panjangnya, dasi hanya menyerahkan di kedua sisi lehernya. Dia memiliki pandangan marah di matanya dan Kyungsoo merasakan bibirnya mengerucut saat dia membuka pintu lebih lebar.

Sehun berdiri diam beberapa saat, mungkin tidak cukup percaya fakta bahwa ia datang ke Kyungsoo dari semua orang. Kyungsoo pun tidak bisa mempercayainya.

Tapi dia menunggu di sana dan menatap, meskipun dia begitu keluar dari zonanya sekarang. Sehun, bagaimanapun, benar-benar tidak terlihat baik dan dia tidak akan pernah, hanya menutup pintu di wajah seorang teman.

"Hei," kata Sehun, hampir tak terdengar. Dia berdeham kemudian, menyingkirkan suara serak dalam suaranya.

"Apakah kau ingin pergi minum kopi di Starbucks?".

Anggukan pendek Kyungsoo seketika dia mengambil dompet dan kartunya, dengan cepat mendorong kakinya ke dalam sandal yang telah dibuang di sebelah pintu. Sehun bahkan tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang mengapa ia seperti itu. Dia benar-benar pasti merasa tidak sehat.

Selama perjalanan menuju Starbucks mereka tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Sehun tidak benar-benar mengatakan apa-apa dan Kyungsoo hampir terlalu takut untuk bertanya.

Namun, hampir di seberang jalan, dia menjadi semakin cemas akan kesunyian ini, dan Kyungsoo mengangkat alisnya dengan waspada.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun menatapnya tajam.

"Apakah aku terlihat baik-baik saja?."

"Luhan?"

Sehun hanya mengerutkan bibir dan memalingkan muka.

" Ya."

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara kalian berdua?"

"Aku bukan orang yang bisa dicium sesuka hati dan disebar," kata Sehun dan dia bisa mendengar kerutan di suaranya.

"Tapi aku juga bukan orang yang mau berhubungan seks dan tutup mulut soal itu."

Kyungsoo membeku sesaat di tengah langkahnya, sebelum pulih dan mengejar Sehun dengan dua langkah cepat.

Dia punya banyak pertanyaan mengambang di benaknya, yang paling penting – kapan mereka melakukannya?

Kyungsoo sibuk merangkai pada hari itu - dia dan Sehun telah bersama sepanjang hari dengan Jongin, di lokasi pemotretan, di restoran untuk makan siang, di kantor di mana wawancara dilakukan, dalam perjalanan ke markas VOGUE di mana mereka bertemu Yixing dan Luhan .

Dan kemudian ketika mereka kembali ke hotel dan Yixing telah meminta untuk mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan Baekhyun, ketika Jongin akhirnya berpisah dengan Sehun-

Saat itulah mereka berpisah. Saat itulah dia terakhir kali melihat Sehun. Saat itulah dia terakhir kali melihat Luhan.

Sedikit lebih dari satu jam yang lalu.

Dia berkedip cepat, berusaha melepaskan kejutan itu. Dia tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana hal itu terjadi - tidak ada apa pun selain mengabaikan tatapan tajam antara mereka berdua sejak kemarin.

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan pipinya terbakar, ketika dia membuka pintu Starbucks.

"Duduklah," Kyungsoo menginstruksikan dengan tenang.

"Aku akan mengambil minumannya."

"Aku ingin Cluster Frappucino Cocoa Cluster Karamel. Dengan banyak krim kocok. Banyak sekali. "

Kyungsoo mengangkat alis, melihat betapa lelah Sehun terlihat ketika dia mengusap rambutnya yang acak-acakan saat dia menuju ke salah satu meja kosong di sudut tempat itu.

Kyungsoo mengikutinya dengan matanya beberapa saat, sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya dan pindah ke kasir. Memesan minuman yang menjengkelkan dan kemudian es Amerika-nya.

Dia tidak tahu banyak tentang Sehun dan Luhan.

Sial, dia bahkan tidak tahu banyak tentang Sehun.

Namun, itu tidak berarti dia tidak bisa berada di sana untuk Sehun jika dia membutuhkan pertolongannya sekarang.

"Semua gula itu," Kyungsoo bergumam sambil menyerahkan minuman kepada Sehun.

"Apakah kau yakin?"

"Aku sengsara dan kesepian. Saya butuh gula."

"Kau perlu menanamkan ovarium, itulah yang kau butuhkan."

Bibir Sehun bergeser ke atas dalam bentuk senyum ketika dia mendorong sedotan ke dalam minumannya. Kyungsoo duduk di seberang meja, menatapnya dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Apakah kamu ingin membicarakannya?"

Sedikit kekhawatiran muncul di tubuhnya ketika Sehun mulai menelan jumlah gula itu seolah-olah itu adalah minuman keras.

Dia menyesap kopinya sendiri, menunggu balasan.

"Setiap saat." Sehun akhirnya berkata setelah beberapa saat, sedikit mencibir dalam nadanya.

" Setiap kali aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri itu adalah yang terakhir dan setiap kali aku berakhir melakukan hal bodoh yang sama berulang-ulang. Aku terus berlari kembali ke seseorang yang tidak menginginkan hal yang sama yang aku inginkan. "

Kyungsoo mengangguk untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia mendengarkan.

"Ini melelahkan," desah Sehun agak hancur. "Berinvestasi secara perasaan pada seseorang yang akan membuatmu merasa seakan-akan seluruh dunia adalah milikmu, hanya membuat mereka lari ke pria lain setelah mereka selesai denganmu."

Otak Kyungsoo bekerja keras, tetapi tidak cukup keras untuk menghentikannya menjangkau meletakkan tangan di atas Sehun. Asisten yang lebih muda menatapnya dengan tajam.

Tapi dia tidak melepaskan tangannya.

"Setiap kali aku berpikir dia mungkin berubah, kau tahu," lanjutnya.

"Setiap kali dia membuatku merasa sangat spesial, aku pikir dia mungkin benar-benar memutuskan untuk akhirnya memberiku kesempatan. Dan setiap kali aku berakhir tampak seperti orang paling bodoh ketika aku menyadari betapa delusinya aku. "

"Apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Bosnya memanggilnya." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Memintanya menemaninya."

"Bosnya?" Kyungsoo menggema, alisnya terangkat. Sekarang dia memikirkannya, dia ingat Sehun menyebutkan sesuatu tentang Luhan yang tidur dengan bosnya. Alisnya berkerut di dahinya, gambar seorang pria berlesung pipit mengambang di benaknya.

Seolah membaca menembusnya, Sehun mengejek.

"Bukan Yixing," katanya, menyeruput sisa minumannya melalui sedotan.

"Bos lainnya. Wu Yifan. "

"Wu ..." Kyungsoo melamun, nama itu terdengar sangat familiar. Dia mendongak ketika kesadaran memukulnya. Pemilik penerbit.

"Wu Yifan? Seperti dalam-"

"Pria yang akan kita temui besok? Ya." Sehun mendengus, terlihat agak tidak senang.

"Pria besar. Ego besar. Mungkin junior yang lebih besar mengingat bagaimana aku menjadi kacau setiap saat karena dia. "

Kyungsoo baru saja mengangkat cangkirnya ke bibirnya, rasa pahit kopi membuatnya terjaga dan waspada.

Argumen untuk mendukung Sehun menguap satu per satu.

Sehun tertawa tenang.

"Kau tidak harus menjelekkannya."

"Maaf," Kyungsoo meringis.

"Ini hanya ... luar biasa."

"Beritahu aku tentang itu. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya bersaing dengan itu. "

Dia harus mengakui, itu mungkin agak sulit.

"Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya menginginkan seseorang yang berada di luar jangkauan mu, bukan?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sehun yang memiliki tatapan ingin tahu di matanya. Salah satu alisnya terangkat dan Kyungsoo merasakan panas mulai merayapi wajahnya lagi.

Dia hampir bersyukur bahwa teleponnya mulai berdering.

Sampai dia melihat dan melihat nama itu berkedip di layar.

Alis Sehun terangkat lebih tinggi lagi di dahinya.

"Apakah kau tidak akan mengangkatnya?"

Suara Kyungsoo tersangkut di tenggorokannya, saat dia meraih untuk mengambil teleponnya.

"Halo ... Ya?"

"Aku butuh bantuan." Suara Jongin terdengar seperti madu bahkan melalui saluran telepon, namun memerintah dan keras.

"Datanglah ke kamarku."

Kyungsoo bahkan tidak bisa menjawab sebelum sambungan terputus.

Dia menghela nafas berat, saat dia melihat kembali ke arah Sehun.

"Apa yang dia inginkan?"

"Dia perlu bantuan dengan sesuatu." Kyungsoo bergumam, memperhatikan cara Sehun mengusap rambutnya, seolah mencoba menjinakkannya entah bagaimana bisa berdiri.

"Aku lupa telepon ku di kamar," asisten pertama terdengar lelah.

"Dan dia mungkin mencoba meneleponku. Aku tidak akan mendengar akhirnya ... apakah dia mengatakan apa yang dia butuhkan bantuan? "

"Ya, dia menjelaskan dengan sangat rinci dan kemudian mengatakan dia ingin memiliki acara menginap dan menonton maraton film."

"Baik. Aku mengerti maksudmu. "Sehun mengangguk, menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengikutinya di seberang jalan menuju hotel besar.

Pipi Kyungsoo masih memerah dan dia mencoba menenangkan dirinya ketika mereka mencapai lift. Dia tidak bisa membantu tetapi mengamati bagaimana Sehun membungkuk, cara dia menghindari wajahnya sendiri di cermin lift. Dia masih kecewa.

"Dengar ..." dia mulai ragu-ragu.

"Kau bisa istirahat kalau mau."

Sehun mendongak.

"Benarkah?."

"Tidak masalah. Aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini. "

Lidah melesat di bibir Sehun saat dia mengangguk ragu, bahunya semakin membungkuk.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sedikit, mengulurkan tangan untuk menepuk kepala Sehun. Suatu hari nanti ini mungkin akan memberinya hukuman mati.

Hari ini, bagaimanapun, itu berakhir dengan Sehun meraih untuk memegang pergelangan tangannya dengan lembut dan menatap lurus ke matanya.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih."

Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam-dalam, dengan tangan menepuk kepala Sehun untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum meluncur menjauh darinya. Dia tersenyum.

"Kamu akan baik-baik saja."

…

Ketika Jongin membuka pintu kamarnya tanpa mengenakan apa pun selain celana olahraga, Kyungsoo ingin berteriak.

Sangat menyakitkan, menyaksikan itu. Dada telanjang Jongin, kulit keemasannya yang sempurna terlihat halus di bawah pencahayaan redup di kamar. Celana olahraga yang dipakainya cukup rendah baginya untuk melihat perut dan garis-V yang jelas.

Benar-benar menyakitkan, melihat itu dan ia tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Tubuh dewa.

Kyungsoo segera mendongak, yang tidak membuatnya lebih baik. Wajah Jongin bersih dan segar, rambutnya basah karena mandi.

Dia hanya melemparkan satu pandangan ke arahnya sebelum membuka pintu lebih lebar dan membiarkannya masuk.

"Di mana Sehun?"

"Dia sedang tidak enak badan."

"Baiklah," kata Jongin, duduk di sofa besar di kamarnya dan menunjuk ke arah meja kopi kecil, tidak memberi Kyungsoo kesempatan untuk mengagumi pemandangan dari semua dinding kaca. Orang bisa melihat seluruh kota dan cahayanya dari atas sini.

Aku ingin kamu mengatur undangan dan kontrak itu. Yang sudah tidak di pakai di tumpukan, undangan, dan penawaran di yang lain. "

Kyungsoo tidak percaya diri untuk berbicara dengan keras, jadi dia mengangguk dan menuju tumpukan dokumen.

Sepanjang waktu ketika dia bekerja dia berusaha mengabaikan fakta bahwa Jongin duduk di dekatnya, masih hanya mengenakan celana abu-abu, mengganggu pikirannya dalam pekerjaannya sendiri.

Yang bahkan lebih sulit daripada mengatur file-file itu adalah tidak membiarkan matanya berkeliaran. Sungguh melelahkan untuk terus mengingatkan dirinya untuk tidak melihat.

Dia telah membuat tugas malam itu untuk dilakukan sesegera mungkin tanpa melanggar norma.

Agak mudah untuk membuat dirinya sibuk. Dia fokus pada pekerjaannya, tidak kaget dengan banyaknya tawaran kontrak. Ralph Lauren, Burberry, Gucci, Fenty. Dia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Itu benar-benar gaya hidup yang bahkan tidak bisa dia bayangkan.

Ketika menguap menggelegak di tenggorokannya, dia melemparkan pandangan ke arah jam. Sudah hampir sebelas.

Kelopak matanya mulai terasa berat, kelelahan perlahan-lahan merayap ke atas dirinya. Hanya ada sekitar lima belas lembar kertas yang tersisa di tumpukan. Dia menghela nafas, meraih untuk mengambil yang berikutnya. Dia hampir selesai.

Dia berkedip cepat ketika dia merasa sofa bergeser di bawahnya dan dia menangkap gerakan dengan pandangan pinggirannya.

Jongin telah menutup laptopnya, meninggalkannya di atas meja.

Dia berdiri sekarang dan Kyungsoo mengintip untuk melihatnya menarik kaus putih di atas kepalanya.

Itu kasual dan cocok untuknya seperti yang lainnya - sempurna.

Kyungsoo segera melihat ke bawah ke kertas ketika Jongin menangkapnya sedang menatapnya.

Dia merasakan napasnya tersentak ketika dia merasakan bosnya berjalan lebih dekat. Sebuah tangan mengulurkan tangan untuk memegang kertas yang saat ini dipegangnya.

Kyungsoo segera melepaskannya dan melihat ke atas.

Jongin tidak melihat kertas. Dia menatapnya ketika dia menjatuhkan dokumen itu kembali di atas tumpukan tanpa pandangan kedua.

"Apakah kau ingin berjalan-jalan?"

"Apa?" Kyungsoo mendengar dirinya bertanya, sebelum dengan cepat mengingat Jongin tidak menyukainya. Sebaliknya, dia mengangkat alisnya.

"Sekarang?"

"Iya."

"Tapi aku belum selesai dengan-"

Jongin hanya mengangkat alisnya dan Kyungsoo hampir memaki.

Bosnya tampak seperti anak kecil. Bibir bawahnya sedikit menonjol dan dia hampir tampak seperti cemberut. Hampir.

Dengan rambut basah, dengan T-shirt dan keringat.

Dia tampak lebih muda.

"Kau bisa menyelesaikannya besok pagi."

Kyungsoo merasa seperti dia tidak mempunyai banyak pilihan, saat dia berdiri dari sofa di bawah pandangan Jongin yang intens. Dia mengulurkan tangan untuk mulai mengumpulkan barang-barangnya - teleponnya, dompetnya, kartu kamarnya.

"Biarkan," kata Jongin.

"Kau akan mengambilnya saat kita kembali."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, meninggalkan barang-barangnya saat dia mulai berjalan pergi.

Jongin berjalan di belakangnya menuju pintu dan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba merasa sangat terjaga.

Otaknya kosong bekerja dengan kekuatan penuh. Dia hampir merasa agak pusing ketika dia melihat Jongin hanya mengikutinya diam-diam di luar kamar apartemen.

"Kamu akan pergi ke luar ... dengan celana santai?"

Jongin menyeringai, pemandangan yang seharusnya tidak biasa.

"Tidak ada yang mengenal ku dan aku tidak kenal siapa pun. Aku benar-benar tidak peduli." Dia menghela nafas, senyum kecil di bibirnya yang penuh ketika dia menutup pintu di belakang mereka. Dia berbalik untuk melihat Kyungsoo, sebelum mengangkat bahu.

"Sangat menyenangkan untuk beristirahat dari keharusan menjadi diriku sepanjang waktu."

Kyungsoo agak kaget ketika dia mengikuti Jongin menuju lift.

Cara dia hanya memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana, cara dia membanting bahunya dengan ringan, cara dia mengacak-acak rambutnya yang masih sedikit basah - dia tidak seperti bos yang dia lihat setiap hari. Tidak seperti Kim Jongin, pemimpin redaksi majalah mode terbesar di dunia.

Kim Jongin di depannya tampak seperti manusia normal. Muda, riang, tersenyum.

Dengan celana olahraga dan T-shirt putih. Dia tampak seperti mahasiswa.

Pikiran itu hampir membuatnya tertawa. Itu adalah perubahan besar yang luar biasa dari pria yang cocok dalam semua jenis pakaian.

Yang membuatnya semakin tertawa adalah fakta bahwa pakaian mereka serasi - dia masih mengenakan hoodie-nya. Keduanya memakai sandal.

Baekhyun mungkin akan terkena serangan jantung jika dia melihat mereka seperti itu.

Kyungsoo seperti di hipnotis, hanya menatap Jongin dan mengikutinya, tidak yakin apakah dia bisa memulai percakapan. Bahkan jika dia bisa, dia tidak akan tahu harus berkata apa.

Untungnya, Jongin memilih untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Jadi, kau seorang penulis."

Kyungsoo berkedip.

"Hm?"

"Seorang penulis. Kau bilang kau ingin menjadi penulis suatu hari nanti. Menulis artikel." Jongin menatapnya sebentar sebelum berbelok ke jalan gelap dari jalan yang cerah.

" Apakah itu tidak benar?"

"Uh- ... yeah." Kata Kyungsoo, terus terang terkejut bahwa Jongin ingat wawancaranya dari bulan lalu.

"Jadi itu impian Do Kyungsoo," Jongin bersenandung.

"Penulis."

Kyungsoo mengangguk perlahan, mulutnya sedikit ternganga. Jantungnya mulai gila di tulang rusuknya lagi. Tidak sekarang.

"Dan apakah kamu pikir pekerjaan yang kamu miliki sekarang akan membantu kamu sampai di sana dengan cara apa pun?"

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya. Apakah ini pertanyaan jebakan? Kenapa Jongin menanyakan itu padanya. Dia merasakan jari-jarinya menekuk kepalan dengan gugup.

Dia pasti butuh waktu, karena Jongin memandang ke arahnya, agak penasaran.

Ketika dia tertawa, suara rendah, serak, cukup jujur, Kyungsoo menjadi bingung.

"Tidak perlu terlihat khawatir. Kita tidak bekerja sekarang. Aku hanya mengajukan pertanyaan. "

Mulut Kyungsoo mengering, ketika dia mencoba berbicara lagi.

"Yah ... Vogue adalah majalah besar dan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bekerja di sini pasti akan membuka pintu baru untukku di masa depan."

"Jawaban buku teks." Jongin bersenandung lagi, mengangkat alis.

"Sekarang, apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan?".

Kyungsoo merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang melihat tampang lucu di mata Jongin. Ini adalah sesuatu yang dia saksikan untuk pertama kalinya.

Dia merasa seperti korban. Itu tidak adil.

"Apa yang benar-benar kupikirkan?" Kyungsoo mengulangi, mendorong tangannya di lipatan hoodie-nya, tidak yakin apakah bijaksana untuk benar-benar menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Aku pikir kau kenal beberapa orang yang sangat berpengaruh. Aku pikir bekerja untuk mu adalah cara yang bagus untuk bertemu orang-orang itu. Dapatkan pekerjaan yang aku inginkan. "

"Apakah kau tidak mempertimbangkan fakta bahwa aku juga seorang editor?"

Kyungsoo mendongak dengan tajam. Jongin melihat ke jalan yang mereka lalui tanpa tujuan.

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Tidak ada." Kata bosnya.

"Hanya ingin tahu mengapa kau tidak pernah meminta ku untuk membaca karya mu."

Kyungsoo mengusap lidahnya, sekarang mengering lagi. Jongin tidak mungkin bermaksud seperti itu, bukan?

"Kau orang yang sangat sibuk dan kurasa itu tidak benar," akhirnya dia bergumam pelan. "Aku tidak dalam posisi untuk meminta mu membaca karyaku."

Jongin tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang itu.

Sebaliknya, mereka terus berjalan melalui lorong-lorong gelap dan jalan-jalan kecil.

Jongin tampak sama menakjubkan di bawah lampu jalan seperti yang dia lakukan di bawah lampu sorot di acara-acara. Sama menakjubkannya dengan dia berjalan dan latar belakang adalah fasad bangunan tua yang retak.

Dia mengulurkan tangan untuk melacak poster tua untuk sebuah pertunjukan balet, saat mereka berjalan melewatinya.

"Apakah kau suka balet?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Ya. Ya aku berpikir begitu. Aku belum sering melihatnya, tapi aku pikir itu terlihat indah. "

Jongin tersenyum, menarik tangannya kembali dari poster dan melanjutkan jalan.

"Itu indah." Dia setuju.

"Kau tahu, aku dulu belajar balet ketika aku masih kecil."

Mata Kyungsoo melebar. Bukan karena Jongin telah berlatih balet, karena dia bisa dengan jujur membayangkannya - tubuh ramping dan cantik yang melakukan setiap gerakan dengan sempurna.

Dia terkejut karena Jongin berbagi sesuatu dengannya. Sesuatu yang pribadi.

Seperti teman

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Aku sangat menyukainya." Bosnya bergumam.

"Lalu saya pindah ke jazz dari sana aku melakukan beberapa hiphop juga. Setelah itu aku berakhir di industri dan aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk itu lagi. Tapi aku sangat menyukainya. "

Kyungsoo menghela nafas hancur.

Itu benar-benar baru. Mendengarkan Jongin berbicara tentang hidupnya sendiri. Tentang hal-hal yang dia cintai.

Dia mau mendengarkannya selamanya.

"Aku mungkin harus melihat pertunjukan balet ketika kita kembali," kata Jongin sambil berpikir.

"Sudah berabad-abad."

"Aku bisa memeriksa jadwalmu," kata Kyungsoo, hampir secara naluriah. Jongin memandang ke arahnya dengan seringai terhibur.

Sorot matanya sangat lembut.

"Apakah kamu merasa tidak nyaman bersamaku sendirian, Kyungsoo?" Jongin bertanya dan dia bisa mendengar tawa dengan nadanya. Sepertinya dia bersenang-senang menggodanya.

Itu pertama kalinya Kyungsoo bisa melihat pria muda di dalam Kim Jongin. Bukan hanya wajah muda dan tubuh yang bugar. Itu adalah pertama kalinya dia bisa melihat anak laki-laki di tubuh bosnya.

Bocah lelaki yang tidak punya bisnis menjalankan majalah dan berada di bawah sorotan orang orang.

Bocah lelaki yang terkunci di dalam.

Jantung Kyungsoo melompat di dadanya, ketika dia menggelengkan kepalanya tiba-tiba.

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak."

Jongin tertawa pelan, suara yang terbawa angin dan dicampur dengan suara keras lalu lintas yang jauh.

Mereka masih berjalan tanpa tujuan di jalan-jalan, Kyungsoo masih berusaha menenangkan napasnya, sementara Jongin menyimpan sedikit senyum manis di bibirnya.

"Apakah Sehun baik-baik saja?". Tanyanya tiba-tiba, dan matanya benar-benar terlihat peduli.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengangkat bahu.

"Dia akan baik baik saja." Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu, menatap kakinya. Dia tidak tahu apakah akan baik-baik saja untuk membicarakan hal Sehun. Apalagi dengan Jongin.

"Dia pasti membenciku karena selalu memaksanya datang ke sini bersamaku. Dia harus membenciku karena telah memaksanya. "Jongin bergumam, menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sehun anak yang baik. Dia akan melupakannya suatu hari nanti. Dia harus."

Kyungsoo menjadi terdiam untuk yang kesekian kalinya hanya dalam beberapa saat.

Tawa Jongin tiba-tiba dan selembut sorot matanya.

"Katakan, Kyungsoo," Jongin memulai, berbalik ke arahnya dan berhenti di bawah lampu jalan di jalan kecil itu.

"Apakah aku bos yang buruk?"

Bos yang buruk?

Kyungsoo berhenti di bawah cahaya juga.

Dia menuntut, dan dia kadang-kadang kasar. Dia mengintimidasi dan dia menakutkan jika harus.

Tapi dia melakukannya untuk pekerjaannya. Dia melakukannya untuk majalahnya. Dia melakukannya untuk orang-orang yang bekerja bersamanya.

Kyungsoo menyadari itu setelah melihat acara kemarin.

"Tidak," dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jongin mengusap lidah di bibirnya yang montok. Dia menatapnya.

"Apakah aku orang jahat?"

Kyungsoo merasa seperti waktu telah berhenti di sekitar mereka. Seperti suara dari mobil-mobil itu jauh dan teredam, seperti angin tidak lagi bertiup dan mengacak-acak rambut mereka.

Dia mendongak ke arah Jongin, ke arah pinggiran atas matanya yang bulat, jujur dan cara bibirnya sedikit terbuka untuk mengantisipasi jawaban dari Kyungsoo.

Sepertinya dia melihatnya dalam cahaya yang sama sekali berbeda. Sepertinya dia sedang berbicara dengan orang yang berbeda. Dan tidak ada yang buruk tentang dia.

Dia merasakan kehangatan menyebar di dadanya, saat dia menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar.

Kata itu keluar hampir seperti bisikan.

"Tidak."

Jongin hanya menatapnya lekat-lekat untuk beberapa saat lagi. Sekilas seperti angin, namun tak terbatas.

Dia akhirnya mengangguk, lebih banyak rambut jatuh di matanya.

Momen tenteram itu pecah karena Jongin melangkah mundur dan berdeham. Dia melihat sekeliling jalan dan Kyungsoo melihat ke bawah, tiba-tiba merasakan betapa panas wajahnya.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Ya?!." Kyungsoo hampir berteriak. Dia ingin menampar dirinya sendiri.

"Apakah kau bisa bahasa Cina?"

Kyungsoo berkedip. Jika Jongin menganggap salam dasar dan memesan makanan berbahasa Cina, maka ya.

Dia berdeham.

"Tidak juga. Mengapa?"

"Karena kita meninggalkan ponsel kita di hotel dan aku tidak tahu di mana kita berada."

**TBC**

…**..**

_Huaaa manis banget dong bayangin Jongin disini _T.T _gimana Kyungsoo ga salting cobaa _


	6. Chapter 6

The Devil Wears Gucci

-Bahasa-

Author: Jongnugget

Terjemahan: Flying White Unicorn

Kaisoo Fanfiction

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

_Terjemahan dan Sedikit Penyesuaian Cerita_

…

Mata Kyungsoo tidak bisa beranjak dari kata-kata di majalah. Kata-kata kecil, tetapi begitu banyak makna di belakangnya. Begitu banyak pemikiran mengalir.

Mungkin itu yang kelima atau keenam ia membaca kembali wawancara Jongin dalam edisi terbaru majalah tersebut. Dan dengan setiap bacaan berikutnya dia menyadari dia telah melewatkan sesuatu sebelumnya. Sesuatu yang kecil, sesuatu yang kecil. Namun, membawa banyak makna dan lapisan.

Dia menghela nafas ketika dia menutup majalah dan mengintip sampulnya. Bibir Jongin sedikit terbuka dalam gambar, rambut ditiup angin dan tangan dengan jari-jari cantik menutupi separuh wajahnya. Ada sedikit dandelion kuning yang mengintip dari antara jari-jarinya. Ekspresi matanya sensual, seolah mengundang siapa pun yang melihatnya jatuh cinta padanya.

Menuntut, sungguh.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Mungkin ada lebih banyak pesona Kim Jongin daripada yang dia pikirkan sebelumnya. Lebih banyak lagi.

Dilihat dari wawancara itu setidaknya, dan cara dia mengekspresikan diri.

Dia bertanya-tanya apakah semua itu nyata, atau apakah editor telah mengubahnya untuk membuatnya terdengar lebih mengesankan. Dia meragukan itu, bagaimanapun, karena Jongin sendiri adalah seorang editor. Editor.

Pintu terbuka dengan keras, dan angin dingin dari lorong membuat Kyungsoo menggigil ketika dia mendorong majalah ke samping. Berpura-pura dia tidak hanya menatap sampul itu sampai sekarang. Kyungsoo hampir mencibir pada dirinya sendiri karena konyol.

Dia bekerja di VOGUE. JADI, bagaimana jika seseorang masuk dan melihat majalah VOGUE di mejanya.

Kyungsoo mendongak melihat Baekhyun menerobos masuk dengan dua gantungan baju dan wajah cemberut yang sangat menonjol.

"Yang mana?"

Kyungsoo mengerjap dengan bodohnya pada sang desainer, yang telah mengangkat tangannya lebih tinggi, dua kemeja yang sangat berbeda tergantung dari mereka.

"Apa, kamu meminta saranku?!, dari semua orang? "

"Yah, aku tidak melihat orang lain di sekitar sini, jadi aku harus menanyakanmu."

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya, melihat kembali ke mantel. Yang satu tampak berat, warna krem terang. Ada saku di bagian depan. Lengan bajunya panjang. Terlalu panjang sebenarnya. Kyungsoo mengira jika dia mengenakan baju itu maka lengan baju akan jatuh sampai ke pergelangan kakinya. Bentuk lainnya lebih sederhana. Dan itu hitam. Semacam. Itu hampir transparan, apakah itu? Ada bunga-bunga bersulam di atasnya, merah mencolok kontras dengan hitam.

Matanya tertuju pada baju hitam, pikirannya sangat tidak membantu memberikan imajinasi jika Jongin yang mengenakan alasan itu, dada yang kencang dan perut mengintip dari bawah kain. Sialan China dan sialan saat Kim Jongin membuka pintu tanpa baju. Sejak saat itu tidak ada hari di mana Kyungsoo tidak memikirkannya.

Dia berdeham, menggoyangkan bayangan itu dari kepalanya, sebelum menggerakkan dagunya ke arah baju hitam.

"Yang itu."

Baekhyun menyeringai. Dia tampak sangat senang, seolah itulah jawaban yang telah dia tunggu-tunggu.

"Persis seperti yang kupikirkan," Baekhyun menurunkan kaos dan melemparkannya ke atas sikunya, tersenyum lebar. Dia tampak senang dengan dirinya sendiri. Bangga, bahkan.

"Kau, akhirnya mulai belajar tentang fashion. Aku tahu bekerja di sini sebentar akan mengubahmu. "

"Itu belum mengubahku."

"Tapi jelas lebih berbeda." Baekhyun menyeringai.

"Aku tidak melihatmu mengenakan celana khaki lagi dan aku menyebutnya kemajuan."

Kyungsoo menatapnya tajam, sebelum duduk tegak di kursinya.

"Dan apa itu?"

"Gambar." Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya dengan acuh.

"Tapi jika kau suka baju itu, aku bisa mendapatkan satu untukmu juga."

Kyungsoo mendengus.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena aku lebih baik mati daripada memakai sesuatu yang transparan."

"Lalu mengapa kau mengatakan kau lebih menyukainya?"

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan pipinya memanas.

Tentu, dia bahkan tidak pernah bisa membayangkan dirinya mengenakan kemeja transparan itu.

Jongin, bagaimanapun ...

"Ini lebih baik daripada yang satu itu," dia bergerak ke arah sweater beige. Berpikir cepat.

"Sepertinya ular menumpahkan kulitnya di lenganmu."

Sekarang giliran Baekhyun untuk mengejek.

"Di mana Sehun? Saya perlu berbicara dengannya tentang sesuatu.

"Baekhyun mencondongkan tubuh ke meja Kyungsoo, kilatan di matanya dan senyum kecil di bibirnya. Dia melanjutkan dengan suara pelan.

"Aku sebenarnya berpikir untuk memintanya menjadi model untuk desainer ku. Apakah kau pikir dia akan menyukainya? "

Dia memikirkannya sejenak. Sehun telah menyebutkan sebelumnya bahwa dia selalu ingin menjadi model. Dia telah menyebutkan sebelum itu mengapa dia mulai bekerja di industri ini.

Selain itu, mengambil beberapa pekerjaan tambahan mungkin akan mengalihkan pikiran anak itu dari yang Luhan. Seorang asisten Cina.

Kyungsoo merasakan senyum menyebar di bibirnya bahkan sebelum dia menyadari bahwa dia sedang tersenyum.

"Suka itu? Baek, dia akan menyukainya. "

"Aku tahu?" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, memamerkan sejumlah besar giginya.

"Hal-hal yang aku lakukan untuk anak ini."

Senyum Kyungsoo tetap kecil, hangat. Pikirannya kembali ke hari pertamanya di kantor ini. Bagaimana dia pikir dia tidak akan pernah cocok, bagaimana dia pikir tempat untuknya tidak ada di sini.

Namun, sekarang, dia semakin dekat dengan begitu banyak orang.

Tentu, mereka bukan teman-temannya seperti Chanyeol dan Jongdae dan tentu saja, mereka kadang-kadang tidak berusaha untuk halus dengan komentar mereka, tetapi mereka tetap penting. Beberapa editor, beberapa model. Beberapa fotografer.

Sehun.

Baekhyun.

Pada hari pertamanya di sini, Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah berpikir bahwa dia akan benar-benar menyukai mereka.

…..

Sehun sedang menelepon. Rambut masih basah karena butiran salju yang meleleh dan mantel masih di punggungnya ketika dia terus mondar-mandir dengan cemberut besar di wajahnya. Siapa pun yang dia ajak bicara tampaknya adalah 'orang tolol' yang baru saja 'dipecat'.

Kyungsoo meringis ketika dia melihat ke bawah ke pita yang dia coba ikat, pita sempurna di atas kotak merah.

Kantor menjadi gila. Semua orang bekerja - editor menelepon setiap sepuluh menit untuk meminta Jongin yang masih belum muncul di tempat kerja, mitra bisnis menelepon untuk meminta fitur, undangan untuk berbagai acara akan tiba setiap hari. Sebuah deadline diadakan lebih sering. Rupanya orang membeli lebih banyak majalah di musim dingin. Mereka memiliki sekitar dua puluh draft yang berbeda untuk artikel cadangan untuk edisi Desember.

Dan di atas segalanya, akan ada pesta Natal perusahaan.

Yang berarti bahwa itu dia dan Sehun yang terjebak menyiapkannya. Tentu saja.

Satu-satunya hal yang membuat fakta bahwa dia mempersiapkan kotak hadiah palsu untuk dekor lebih baik adalah kenyataan bahwa semua hasil dari pengumpulan dana akan disumbangkan untuk amal, serta persentase tambahan dari majalah.

Lakukan untuk anak-anak, dia terus mengulangi sendiri. Bahkan setelah dia mendapatkan potongan kertas yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Orang-orang bodoh itu," kata Sehun pada saat yang sama dia membanting telepon. "Mereka mengirim pesanan Jongin ke alamat yang salah!"

"Pesanan apa?"

"Kebiasaannya membuat setelan Gucci untuk pesta Natal." Sehun tampak kesal saat dia mengetik sesuatu dengan marah. Keyboard itu tidak akan bertahan lebih lama jika Sehun terus seperti itu.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan, menggelengkan kepalanya saat dia melihat ke arah pita yang dibuatnya. Satu sisi lebih besar dari yang lain. Itu membuatnya jengkel lebih dari yang seharusnya.

Dia menarik pita, membuka dasi dan memulai dari awal lagi.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa ?!". Sehun menggema, lalu mengejek.

"Itu artinya dia tidak punya jas. Itu berarti kita kehilangan pakaian sialan itu dan uang sekitar sepuluh ribu dolar. "

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu.

"Yah, aku tidak berpikir itu masalah besar. Itu bukan salahmu, "gumamnya, jari menekan pita.

"Selain itu, Jongin mungkin sudah, terlahir kaya raya atau apalah. Melangkah keluar dari rahim dengan mengenakan jas. Tali pusatnya sabuk Gucci. "

Terdengar tawa pelan, desah yang bergema di ruangan itu.

Darah Kyungsoo membeku di nadinya. Itu jelas bukan tawa Sehun.

Dia hampir menjatuhkan kotak yang dipegangnya ketika dia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Jongin berdiri di dekat pintu - kepingan salju di rambutnya, dan mantel besar di bahunya yang lebar. Dia menatapnya dengan mulut sedikit terbuka karena geli. Ada senyum yang nyaris tak terlihat di sudut bibirnya.

Kyungsoo merasakan napas meninggalkan dadanya saat mata mereka bertemu.

Sialan.

Dia baru saja akan mulai melontarkan permintaan maaf, dan mungkin mulai memohon untuk mempertahankan pekerjaannya sampai setidaknya setelah liburan sehingga dia bisa membeli hadiah dan membayar sewa. Sehun, bagaimanapun, sudah berdiri, memberikan pandangan kotor ke arah Kyungsoo, sebelum meraih untuk membantu Jongin lepas dari mantelnya.

"Panggil Suho dan minta dia datang ke sini sesegera mungkin." Jongin mulai berbicara lebih dulu, memecah kesunyian saat dia mulai melepaskan sarung tangan dari tangannya. "Dan menjadwal ulang dengan Minseok. Kita membuang seluruh pemotretan, jeruk mengingatkan ku terlalu banyak saat Halloween. Itu tidak sesuai dengan edisi Desember. Selain itu, gadis yang mereka kirim tidak seperti yang aku bayangkan. "

Kyungsoo mencoba mengabaikan keterkejutannya selama beberapa saat untuk meraih kertas dan mulai mencatat segala sesuatu yang keluar dari mulut Jongin ketika pria itu mengusap rambutnya dengan jengkel, kepingan salju menghilang.

"Apakah sulit menemukan gadis sehat dan bahagia yang bisa memegang nampan kue dan membuatnya terlihat bagus? Saya berpikir mungkin Seulgi. Mungkin. Hubungi Krystal dan lihat seperti apa jadwalnya. Suruh Baekhyun menyiapkan d_eadline_ berikutnya dan katakan padanya kita akan menahannya siang ini. Batalkan janji temu ku dengan perwakilan dari grup idola itu, aku tidak bisa menjumpainya sekarang. "

Tangan Kyungsoo melesat di atas kertas, coretan jeleknya memenuhi halaman.

"Sehun, pergilah ke departemen pemasaran dan ceritakan semuanya tentang pesta Natal. Kami ingin berita ini keluar. Semakin banyak orang yang menyumbang, semakin baik. "

Sehun tidak perlu diberi tahu untuk kedua kalinya. Dia bergegas keluar pintu begitu Jongin selesai berbicara.

"Kita membutuhkan undangan agar pesta dikirim pada hari Rabu, jadi periksalah daftar tamu dan pastikan semuanya beres."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, menulis poin lain di daftar tugas yang semakin bertambah. Dia mengerutkan bibirnya saat Jongin berjalan melewati mejanya menuju kantornya.

Jantungnya berdetak di telinganya dan hanya berdetak lagi, ketika suara lembut Jongin terdengar lagi di ruangan itu.

"Oh, dan Kyungsoo?"

Ketika dia mendongak, dia melihat Jongin berhenti tepat di bawah pintu melengkung ke kantornya. Dia menatapnya dengan alis yang sedikit terangkat.

"Toko roti."

Kyungsoo mengerjap.

"Toko roti?"

"Orang tuaku memiliki toko roti." Kata Jongin, salah satu alisnya mengangkat sedikit lebih tinggi dahinya.

"Toko roti yang sangat kecil."

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan nafas gemetar ketika Jongin akhirnya berbalik dan memasuki kantornya.

Kyungsoo bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa dia hampir mematahkan kukunya di telapak tangannya sampai dia merentangkan jarinya.

Pikirannya kabur.

Sesuatu di dunia ini, mungkin dewa, membencinya. Dendam pribadi padanya.

Tidak ada lagi yang bisa menjelaskan nasib buruknya. Dari semua waktu Jongin bisa masuk, muncul ketika Kyungsoo berbicara omong kosong tentang dirinya.

Dia ingin menghantamkan kepalanya di kotak-kotak natal untuk dekorasi di meja kerjanya.

…..

"Hei!" Kyungsoo menyapa Sehun ketika dia melihatnya masuk. Yang lebih muda hanya memberinya tatapan curiga sebelum pindah ke mejanya dan mengambil secangkir kopi yang menunggunya.

"Kau ada di sini sebelum aku dan karena alasan tertentu kau tampak terlalu ceria. Apa yang terjadi?"

Kyungsoo memutar matanya, ketika dia berdiri dari kursinya dan meraih kotak logam di atas mejanya. Dia membuka kancing tutupnya, saat dia mengangkat bahu dan mendekati meja Sehun.

"Aku mengirim semua undangan, aku menjadwal ulang semuanya dan aku pikir aku berhasil menemukan jas Jongin juga. Hidupnya akhirnya baik untuk sekali saja. Dan." Kyungsoo meletakkan kotak yang terbuka di depan Sehun.

"Ibuku mengirimiku kue buatan sendiri untuk Natal. Ini, ada beberapa. "

Sehun memandangi kotak itu dengan ragu, sebelum dia menatap Kyungsoo dengan berani.

"Apakah kau tahu berapa banyak gula dalam hal-hal itu? Berapa banyak karbohidrat? "

"Ini liburan, Sehun. Kau pasti akan menjadi gemuk. Cookie tidak akan mengubah apa pun. Kecuali yang itu, mereka akan mengubah hidup mu. Percayalah padaku." Kyungsoo mengguncang kotak di depan Sehun. Sehun, yang sepertinya terlalu lama hidup dalam diet ketatnya.

"Apakah kamu makan sendiri setengah kotak,". Sehun mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil satu kue dengan ragu-ragu.

" Kau tidak akan muat dengan pakaianmu pada bulan Januari depan karena ini."

"Aku berharap," Kyungsoo mendengus, meletakkan tutupnya kembali pada kotak. "Baekhyun ada di sini sebelumnya. Memakan setengah dari isi kotak. "

Kyungsoo tersenyum hangat ketika melihat Sehun mencoba menahan suara terkejut ketika dia mencoba kue itu. Memang, ibunya membuat kue Natal terbaik.

"Seperti yang aku katakan, aku pikir telah menyelesaikan sebagian besar hal dalam beberapa hari terakhir. Kita hanya perlu menelepon dan mengkonfirmasi dekorasi pencahayaan dan juga memeriksa katering. "

Sehun bergumam di sekitar mulut penuh kue, mengibaskan mantel dari bahunya. Dia mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kau bilang ibumu mengirim itu untukmu? Mengapa?"

"Karena aku berpikir dia mencintaiku."

"Tidak, sok pintar. Kau tidak menghabiskan Natal bersama keluargamu? "

Kyungsoo duduk di kursinya dan mengangkat bahu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa melakukan perjalanan pulang karena pekerjaan ini, jadi orang tuaku memutuskan untuk pergi berlibur. Mereka akan merayakan Natal putih dan magis mereka di Pegunungan Alpen. "

"Dan kau akan menghabiskan Natal putih ajaibmu di kantor putih ajaib ini. Sepertinya tidak adil. "

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil.

"Diam. Aku akan mentraktir makan teman-teman kelas menengah ku yang lain, yang tertekan oleh pekerjaan. Kami akan makan malam Natal bersama. "

Pikirannya berkelana ke Jongdae yang sangat bersemangat dan berjanji akan membuat pai apel dan mereka telah menjadi teman sekamar selama empat tahun di perguruan tinggi dulu dan Kyungsoo tahu keterampilan memasak Jongdae, Kyungsoo harus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri pada suatu saat untuk benar-benar membeli kue pai dari beberapa toko selama seminggu.

Dan Chanyeol-

"Berbicara tentang teman!" Kyungsoo menegakkan badan.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu dengan sesuatu."

"Tidak."

Kyungsoo memutar matanya.

"Teman ku adalah penggemar berat Balenciaga, jadi aku agak ingin memberinya sesuatu dari mereka sebagai hadiah Natal. Baekhyun mengatakan mereka memiliki banyak hal yang tidak mereka gunakan lagi di lemari, jadi bisakah aku mendapatkannya dengan diskon besar atau sesuatu. Bisakah kai membantu ku memilih sesuatu? "

Sehun hanya mengerjap padanya, wajahnya sangat tabah seperti sebelumnya.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ringan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat ku lebih kaget – apakah kau yang memiliki teman yang tertarik pada fashion atau bahwa kau mengucapkan Balenciaga dengan benar untuk pertama kalinya sejak kau mulai bekerja di sini. Siapa kau? Pasti bukan Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo memutar matanya lagi, berbalik ke arah komputer.

"Aku menganggap itu sebagai ya."

…

Aula itu didekorasi dengan indah. Pohon Natal besar berdiri di sudut, ajaib dan mengesankan.

Semua orang sepertinya tersenyum. Semua orang tampak nyaman.

Bagaimanapun, itu adalah pesta Natal. Dan Kyungsoo bahkan menyangka bahwa para editor dan perancang yang paling bengis sekalipun bisa melunakkan hati mereka dengan aroma kayu manis yang memenuhi udara dan hadiah yang dipertukarkan.

Dia merasa nyaman. Sehun merasa nyaman - mereka tidak harus bekerja hari ini. Setelah menyiapkan segalanya untuk pesta itu, mereka akhirnya bisa minum sendiri. Mereka juga harus merayakannya.

Jongin juga.

Dia mempesona di jasnya. Dasi itu merah, dengan beberapa pola hijau. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apakah itu hanya kebetulan, atau apakah bahkan bosnya merasakan semangat Natal.

Senyumnya membutakan - lebar dan indah dan Kyungsoo lebih dari satu kali menatap pria itu. Ketika dia tenang seperti ini, tidak bekerja tetapi berinteraksi dengan orang-orang. Pandangan tenang di matanya mengingatkan nya pada Jongin yang mengenakan celana olahraga dan kaus putih yang telah ia saksikan di Tiongkok. Itu mengingatkannya pada pandangan sekilas tentang Jongin asli yang dia dapatkan untuk melihatnya. Sayang sekali dia tidak bisa melihat lebih banyak dari pria itu.

Tapi tidak apa-apa. Dia harus melihat sebagian dirinya disini dan itu cukup baik baginya.

Hari Natal. Benar-benar liburan yang ajaib. Menyatukan orang dan semua.

Alisnya terangkat ke dahinya ketika seseorang menabraknya dari samping, dua tangan melemparkan erat-erat di pipinya. Dia merasakan bibir menekan kuat-kuat di pipinya, disertai dengan suara pukulan menjengkelkan.

Dia tertawa. Baekhyun.

"Anggap itu hadiah Natalmu."

"Itu adalah hadiah Natalku? Bisakah aku mendapatkan pengembalian uang? "

"Kau bisa mendapatkan ciuman lain, itu yang bisa kau dapatkan."

"Oke, kau harus menjauh dari pukulan. Ini baru jam tiga sore, ". Kyungsoo tertawa, tetapi membiarkan Baekhyun memegang pundaknya.

"Aku sadar, Sayang."

"Terserah apa kata mu."

Kyungsoo sedang mengobrol dengan Baekhyun, kadang-kadang diseret oleh editor bolak-balik ketika dia melihat rekan kerjanya, dia merasa perlu menyapa.

Senyum hangat mekar di wajah Kyungsoo ketika dia melihat sekilas Sehun di kerumunan, berbicara dengan beberapa model. Asisten pertama mengenakan sweater yang terlihat nyaman dengan celana panjang, dan entah bagaimana ia berhasil membuatnya bekerja dengan baik. Sehun selalu melakukannya. Baekhyun benar ingin mempekerjakannya untuk menjadi model bagi mereknya.

Sehun merasakan seseorang menatapnya, karena dia berbalik dan mata mereka bertemu sejenak.

Kyungsoo harus berkedip cepat untuk memastikan dia tidak membayangkan senyum Sehun - senyum yang sebenarnya. Senyum lebar dan bahagia. Dengan gigi dan semuanya. Dia harus berkedip untuk memastikan dia tidak berhalusinasi, Sehun mengangkat tangannya dengan gelas yang dia pegang, menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit sebagai ucapan. Kyungsoo balik tersenyum lebar juga.

Baekhyun menyeretnya pergi, rupanya dia telah melihat kerumunan orang lain yang dia rasa harus bergabung dan mengganggu.

"WENDY!"

Teriakan Baekhyun hampir menembus gendang telinga Kyungsoo. Balasan melengking itu sama keras dan menjengkelkan.

"BAEKHYUN!" Wanita yang Kyungsoo akhirnya memfokuskan matanya melihat seorang wanita mengangkat gelas mulai berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Kau disana! Aku sudah mencari pantat besarmu selama satu jam! ".

"Aku terkejut kau tidak mendengarkan ku bernyanyi bersama Mariah Carey sebelumnya. Itu sulit untuk dilewatkan. "Kyungsoo bergumam sementara Wendy hanya tertawa riang, meninju bahu Baekhyun.

"Itu adalah kau?!"

"Di mana lagi kau mendengar suara yang begitu indah? Tentu saja itu aku. "

Wendy hanya tertawa lagi, akhirnya mencabut Bakehyun dari lengan Kyungsoo berpelukan ringan.

"Dan kita benar-benar brutal. Kyungsoo! Apa kabar?"

Itu adalah pesta yang hebat sampai sekarang. Setelah dia mendengar penulis , yang sangat ia kagumi memanggilnya dengan namanya, mengingatnya dari acara lalu - hanya saja sepuluh kali lebih baik.

Dia menyunggingkan senyum gembira padanya.

"Luar biasa. Bagaimana dengan mu? "

"Sama," wanita kecil itu menyesap minumannya, sebelum dia bersenandung. Dia mengangkat jari, menatap Kyungsoo dengan tajam dan kemudian memindahkan tangannya dari bahu Baekhyun ke tangannya. "Aku sebenarnya ingin berbicara denganmu!"

"Denganku?" Kyungsoo benar-benar terkejut. Dia samar-samar memperhatikan Baekhyun diseret ke samping oleh Krystal untuk pergi menemui seseorang.

"Tentu saja, ya, uh- ... ada apa?"

"Aku akhirnya punya waktu untuk memeriksa beberapa dokumen yang kau kirimkan padaku," dia memulai dan Kyungsoo mengeluarkan 'ah' yang tegang. Dia benar-benar lupa tentang itu.

"Harus aku katakan, aku benar-benar terkesan. Mereka sangat bagus, Kyungsoo. "

Dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di dadanya pada pujian itu. Itu sangat berarti baginya.

Dia baru saja akan mengumpulkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengekspresikannya secara vokal juga, tetapi Wendy berhenti dan menatapnya dengan cukup serius.

"Dan aku bersungguh-sungguh. Aku tidak hanya mengatakan itu karena kau seorang teman. Tulisan mu sebenarnya sangat bagus." Ia melanjutkan lagi.

"Ada tempat kerja kosong di penerbit. Dan jujur saja, dengan rekomendasi dari ku, peluangmu untuk mendapatkannya sangat tinggi. "

Kyungsoo kebingungan.

Untuk sesaat, dia pikir dia bahkan lupa bagaimana bernapas ketika otaknya memproses semua informasi ini.

Sebuah penawaran.

Tawaran untuk pekerjaan. Pekerjaan yang sebenarnya ingin ia lakukan.

Pekerjaan yang dia impikan selama bertahun-tahun.

Dia merasa seperti udara di sekitarnya tidak cukup.

"Aku ... Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa."

"Oh, tidak, tidak, tidak." Wendy tertawa riang, menepuk pundaknya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa sekarang. Ini tawaran, jadi pikirkan saja. Aku tidak berharap kau segera menjawabku. "

Kyungsoo mengangguk, masih sedikit kehabisan nafas.

"Selain itu, jangan merusak Natal dengan pembicaraan tengang pekerjaan."

Wendy tertawa.

"Aku akan mendapat jawabanmu setelah liburan."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan terengah-engah, nyaris tidak berhasil menggumamkan 'terima kasih' sebelum Wendy berpamitan dan menghilang kembali di tengah kerumunan.

Dia merasa seperti dia sendirian di tengah-tengah kerumunan besar ini, hatinya berdebar kencang di dadanya.

Dia melihat sekeliling, masih merasa sangat gugup.

Dan matanya tertuju pada Baekhyun yang tertawa bersama Krystal dan Suho dan beberapa editor lagi.

Kemudian pindah ke Sehun yang berdiri di sebelah Seulgi. Minseok ada di depan mereka, mengambil foto mereka dengan kameranya yang besar.

Dan Jongin, tentu saja. Dikelilingi oleh orang-orang, tersenyum senyumnya yang indah.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dia membalik gelasnya, mengingatkannya bahwa dia ada di sini hari ini untuk merayakan natal.

…

Ketika matahari mulai menghilang dan lampu-lampu Natal di aula mulai bersinar terang, sebagian besar tamu sudah pergi.

Saat itu hampir jam enam sore, tetapi hanya ada segelintir orang yang mengobrol di aula.

Kebanyakan orang kembali ke keluarga mereka untuk merayakan natal. Untuk makan malam bersama mereka di Malam Natal, maka rayakan bersama dengan orang yang mereka cintai.

Kyungsoo juga berpikir untuk pergi. Chanyeol dan Jongdae mungkin ada di tempat Jongdae, kemungkinan besar membakar tempat itu. Mungkin dia bisa kembali sedikit lebih cepat daripada yang dia katakan kepada mereka bahwa dia akan ada di sana. Mungkin dia bisa membantu mencegah bencana lebih lanjut.

Tapi suara Jongin yang tidak salah lagi menghentikannya.

"Kyungsoo!"

Dia berbalik untuk melihat bosnya berjalan lurus ke arahnya. Dia mengancingkan blazernya, tampak sama sempurna dengan penampilannya beberapa jam yang lalu. Tidak ada sehelai rambut pun keluar dari tempatnya.

"Ya?" Tanyanya ketika bosnya akhirnya menghubunginya.

"Di mana Sehun?"

"Dia pergi lebih dulu," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Keluarganya datang mengunjunginya. Mereka menghabiskan liburan bersama. "

"Ah, begitu," kata Jongin pelan, alisnya berkedut.

"Baiklah, ayo pergi."

"Pergi?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan hati-hati ketika Jongin mulai bergerak menuju pintu keluar. Dia mengikuti beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

"Pergi ke mana?"

"Ke kantor."

Kyungsoo merasakan mulutnya mengering sekaligus dan bahunya merosot.

"A- ... Kenapa kita pergi ke kantor?"

"Aku berbicara dengan Yuri dari PR dan dia menyebutkan bahwa mereka tidak pernah menerima kertas yang ditandatangani untuk permintaan fitur."

"Apa?" Kyungsoo mendengus.

"Aku dan Sehun mengatur itu pada hari Senin dan mengirim mereka segera!"

"Kita harus memeriksa dan mengirim mereka lagi jika perlu. Kalau tidak, kita kehilangan setengah artikel untuk edisi Januari. "

Nada bicara Jongin jelas. Itu tidak memungkinkan ruang untuk bernegosiasi dan berdebat.

Kyungsoo merasakan bahunya benar-benar merosot, dan napas kecewa keluar dari bibirnya.

Dia hanya mengikuti bosnya.

…

Otak Kyungsoo mulai mengembangkan tanda aneh-aneh. Kepalanya berputar tajam ke arah jam setiap beberapa menit dan jari-jarinya terus mengetuk permukaan meja.

Suara Jongin yang berasal dari kantornya monoton dan tenang. Dia masih berbicara di telepon.

Dan sudah terlambat. Itu hampir delapan. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ponselnya berdengung di mejanya lagi. Dia mengambilnya dengan jari gelisah.

Chensa:

Jujur Soo

Kami butuh bantuan di sini

Loey:

Untuk yang sebenarnya

Kau tahu orang itu mencoba membalikkan

Panekuk

Dan panci itu pecah

Ya Jongdae di dapur

Chensa:

diam

berhentilah berbohong, makananku

Makananku enak, oke

Cepat Soo

Makanan mulai kedinginan dan aku rasa

Aku tidak bisa menyimpannya

Chanyeol lebih memilih melahap kalkun

Kyungsoo menghela nafas hampir putus asa. Dia menulis permintaan maaf cepat dan bahwa dia akan mencoba untuk berada di sana sesegera mungkin, sebelum hampir membanting ponselny kembali ke meja.

Dia melemparkan pandangan lain ke arah jam di dinding.

Kemudian menuju jam di layar komputer.

Kemudian menuju kantor, di mana dia bisa mendengar suara Jongin berasal.

Dokumen sialan itu ada di PR. 100 persen yakin. Dia benar-benar yakin. Itu adalah salah satu hal penting yang dia dan Sehun jaga pertama kali minggu ini.

Dia tidak percaya itu adalah Malam Natal dan dia benar-benar menghabiskannya di kantor.

Dia hampir ingin menangis ketika matanya mengarah ke jam lagi.

Sekitar dua puluh detik lagi dari membiarkan dirinya merasa lengkap dan benar-benar membenci Kim Jongin, dua puluh detik lagi sepenuhnya menyerah, ketika dia akhirnya melihat Jongin muncul di ambang pintu melengkung. Dia tampak lelah, tangan melayang ke atas untuk menggosok dahinya.

Kyungsoo melompat berdiri segera.

Dia tidak berani bertanya apakah semuanya sudah diselesaikan sekarang. Dia takut dia harus tinggal lebih lama lagi di sini jika dia bertanya. Sebaliknya, dia menunggu dalam keheningan dan antisipasi agar Jongin berbicara terlebih dahulu.

Dan bosnya melakukannya. Dia menghela napas, napas terbang melewati bibirnya yang mewah dan terbuka. Dia mengangkat tangannya untuk melonggarkan dasi merah dan hijau, sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kurasa kita harus memikirkan ini beberapa hari yang lalu. Tidak ada gunanya duduk di sini dan menunggu. "

Kyungsoo segera bangkit. Dia meraih untuk mengambil teleponnya.

"Sopirmu harus turun," kata Kyungsoo, tiba-tiba merasa hidup. Akhirnya, dia pergi ke Jongdae dan menghabiskan waktu yang baik dengan teman-temannya. Habiskan liburan bersama mereka.

Dia mengikuti bosnya saat itu.

Menuruni lorong kosong ke lift.

"Pesta itu menyenangkan, bukan?" Jongin bertanya dan Kyungsoo merasakan betapa paksa pertanyaan itu terdengar. Hampir seolah-olah dia sedang berbicara untuk menghindari keheningan yang canggung dalam perjalanan dua puluh detik di lift.

"Itu." Kyungsoo mengangguk. Itu tidak bohong.

"Semua orang menikmati pesta. Aku pikir banyak orang yang menyumbang juga. "

"Itu bagus."

Supir itu menunggu dengan mobil hitam tepat di depan gedung, seperti yang dijanjikan. Kyungsoo hampir merasa ingin mendorong Jongin ke mobil agar dia berjalan lebih cepat dan dia kemudian bisa bergegas ke kereta bawah tanah dan bergegas ke teman-temannya.

Jongin, bagaimanapun, berjalan santai. Dengan postur tubuhnya yang sempurna dan sebagainya, dia tampak seperti model yang berjalan di salju.

Jika Kyungsoo tidak terburu-buru, memeriksa waktu setiap beberapa detik, dia akan berhenti untuk menghargai pemandangan pria itu dan kulitnya yang mencium matahari dikelilingi oleh salju putih. Itu pemandangan yang ajaib.

Jongin berhenti di dekat mobil, memberinya pandangan. Dia mengangkat alis ketika mata Kyungsoo kembali ke ponselnya.

"Kamu sepertinya sedang terburu-buru?" Jongin bertanya dan Kyungsoo tertawa tegang.

"Ya…"

Jongin mengerutkan bibirnya, lalu mengangguk.

"Masuk, kalau begitu. Kami akan menurunkanmu di mana pun kau mau. "

Kyungsoo berkedip pada Jongin yang memegang pintu terbuka dan tidak bergerak.

"Apa? Benarkah?"

Jongin hanya menatapnya selama beberapa detik sebelum dia mengangkat bahu. Kemudian dia bergerak ke arah mobil lagi.

"Ayolah."

Mata Kyungsoo berkedip karena terkejut, tetapi tidak menunggu untuk disuruh lagi.

Supir Jongin yang mengantarnya akan jauh lebih cepat daripada menunggu kereta bawah tanah yang hanya beroperasi dua kali dalam satu jam. Bagaimanapun, itu adalah Malam Natal.

Nyaman di dalam mobil. Hangat.

Dan itu tampak semakin hangat ketika Jongin duduk di sebelahnya di kursi belakang.

Kyungsoo memberi tahu alamat itu kepada supir dengan tenang, dan menikmati dengungan pelan mesin saat mobil dinyalakan dan mulai bergerak menyusuri jalan.

Semuanya terlalu sunyi di mobil dan di jalanan. Hampir tidak ada lalu lintas. Hanya lampu Natal yang bersinar di mana-mana di kota.

Kyungsoo mencoba untuk fokus pada hal itu daripada fakta bahwa dia duduk di sebelah Jongin dengan santai.

"Keluarga?"

Kyungsoo memandang ke arah Jongin ketika dia mendengarnya berbicara. Bosnya menatapnya, rambut masih terangkat dengan sempurna. Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuh ketika dia menyadari dia sedang ditanyai sebuah pertanyaan.

Obrolan ringan. Memecah keheningan canggung di dalam mobil.

"Eh, tidak. Tidak tahun ini aku tidak berkumpul denga keluarga."

"Oh." Jongin bergumam.

"Pacar kalau begitu? Pacarmu?. "

"Tidak!" Suara Kyungsoo terdengar hampir berderit saat dia menjawab terlalu cepat.

"Tidak, maksudku- ... tidak seperti itu. Orang tuaku sedang berlibur ke luar negeri, jadi aku hanya menghabiskan malam Natal bersama beberapa teman. "

"Aku mengerti."

Kyungsoo cukup yakin wajahnya mulai memanas lagi.

Sebelum keheningan yang canggung itu kembali tenang, dia berdeham.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Bagaimana kau menghabiskan malam natal? ".

Kyungsoo ingin menggigit lidahnya. Dia berharap dia tidak obrolan ini berakhir. Jongin, bagaimanapun, hanya bersandar di kursi.

"Dengan beberapa serial pembunuh dan menonton meraton tentang Santa Claus, kemungkinan."

Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya.

Lalu tutup lagi.

Dia merasakan sakit di dadanya.

"Kau ... tidak melihat keluargamu?"

"Orang tua saya ada di Amerika, mereka menghabiskan liburan bersama saudara perempuan lu dan keluarganya. Aku tidak bisa bergabung dengan mereka. Terlalu banyak pekerjaan di majalah." Jongin mengangkat bahu. Matanya terpejam saat dia sedang beristirahat sehingga Kyungsoo membiarkan tatapan menyedihkan mengambil alih wajahnya.

Dia merasakan sesuatu yang menarik-narik hati sanubari.

Ketika mobil melaju di jalan-jalan, lampu-lampu Natal dan dekorasi di mana-mana, yang bisa ia pikirkan hanyalah semua keluarga di balik dinding semua bangunan itu. Merayakan bersama.

Tentang Chanyeol dan Jongdae yang sedang menunggunya.

Dia melihat ke arah Jongin, bibirnya mengerutkan kening.

Jongin tidak ada seorang pun di rumah yang menunggunya malam ini.

Tidak ada teman menghabiskan Natal bersama, tidak ada makan malam dengan, tidak ada keluarga di sekitarnya saat ini.

Dan dia merasa sangat tidak enak untuknya. Sangat buruk.

Tidak peduli seberapa menyebalkan, tidak peduli seberapa buruk seseorang - tidak ada yang pantas sendirian di hari Natal.

Dia mencoba menggigit bibirnya dengan keras untuk menghentikan dirinya sendiri, tetapi dadanya terasa kencang ketika dia melihat mobil memasuki jalan rumah Jongdae.

Dia menghela nafas, sebelum dia membiarkan pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa kamu tidak bergabung denganku dan teman-temanku untuk makan malam?"

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dari kursi dan akhirnya membuka matanya. Dia tampak tidak yakin, seolah dia belum mendengarnya dengan benar.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, sebelum membiarkan senyum kecil menarik bibirnya kembali dengan belas kasih.

"Ini bukan hotel bintang lima dan makanan yang paling enak mungkin bahkan tidak pada ada serial pembunuh. Faktanya, kemungkinan hanya makan lasagna yang dibakar cukup gosong, tapi saya kira itu lebih baik daripada maraton film. "

Dia tidak yakin tetapi sepertinya mata Jongin terbuka lebih lebar dari biasanya. Dia menatapnya tanpa berkedip, dan bibirnya sedikit terbuka dan dia tampak terdiam.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melihat ekspresi itu di wajah Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo berkedip ketika dia merasakan mobil berhenti. Dia hanya melihat ke arah Jongin dan mengangkat alisnya sedikit.

Jongin menghela nafas dengan ringan.

"Kurasa itu ..."

…

Kyungsoo mungkin harus berterima kasih kepada semua dewa supranatural yang ada bahwa teman-temannya tidak secara biasanya canggung seperti dia dan jika mereka dengan cara apa pun terkejut bahwa ia membawa Kim Jongin dengan dirinya, mereka tidak membiarkannya muncul, tanpa alasan untuk pandangan sekilas begitu mereka melewati pintu depan apartemen kecil Jongdae.

Faktanya, pada titik malam ini, ketika mereka hampir selesai makan malam, Kyungsoo merasa seolah hanya dia satu-satunya yang masih merasa canggung. Chanyeol dan Jongdae adalah diri mereka yang ceria, benar-benar lupa fakta bahwa Kyungsoo, pada kenyataannya, hampir terlambat dua jam. Atau mungkin mereka hanya cukup bijaksana untuk menghindari topik tersebut karena pelaku yang membuatnya datang terlambat paling mungkin duduk tepat di depan mereka.

Segala sesuatu tentang makan malam ini tampak tidak nyata - mulai dari fakta bahwa Jongin benar-benar duduk di sini, di depan dua teman baiknya, pada Chrismas Eve, hingga fakta bahwa Jongdae benar-benar berhasil menyiapkan kue tanpa membakarnya.

Topik-topik itu mengalir secara alami - Chanyeol tertarik pada pekerjaan Jongin, ia mulai membiarkan para kutu buku mode di dalam dirinya menunjukkan dan Jongin mengambil semua pertanyaan dengan senyum ramah dan anggukan yang membesarkan hati.

"Kamu harus datang ke kantor kami kapan-kapan dengan Kyungsoo,". Jongin menoleh padanya saat makan malam dan Kyungsoo berdiri tegak di kursinya.

"Kamu bisa membawanya kapanpun setelah liburan."

"Benarkah?" Suara Chanyeol sama semangatnya seperti sebelumnya. Sungguh menghibur melihat temannya begitu bersemangat tentang sesuatu. Matanya bersinar dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan senyum.

"Ya, sungguh." Jongin mengangguk.

"Kami bisa mengantarmu berkeliling dan sebagainya. Ini mungkin akan menarik bagi Anda. "

"Aku ... wow," kata Chanyeol dengan fasih, masih menyeringai.

"Jujur saja itu sangat bagus. Aku sudah membaca semua tentang- "

"Jangan berhayal, Coco," Jongdae mencibir, meraih tumpukan piring.

"Sebelum kau pergi tur ke majalah mode, aku punya tur lain untukmu. Ke wastafel dapur, tempat kau harus membantuku mencuci piring. "

Kyungsoo mengangkat alisnya ketika dia melihat Jongin berdiri dari tempat duduknya, menjangkau ke arah Jongdae.

"Tolong, biarkan aku membantu."

Jongdae baru saja mundur dari genggaman Jongin.

"Jangan konyol. Kau seorang tamu. "

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana denganku?" Chanyeol menggerutu, tetapi apakah mengikuti Jongdae.

"Manusia tidak punya hati?"

"Simpelnya kau tinggal di sini, tolol."

Kyungsoo bisa mendengar mereka bertengkar bahkan setelah mereka memasuki dapur. Benar-benar sebuah kebiasaan.

Dia merasa kenyang, dan sekarang dia merasa bahagia karena dia bersama teman-temannya.

Tentu, masih sangat aneh kalau Jongin juga ada di sini, tapi setelah satu jam pertama dia mulai terbiasa.

Terbiasa dengan kenyataan bahwa bahkan setelah berjam-jam ini, Jongin masih terlihat sangat sempurna. Blazernya hilang, lengan baju kemeja putih tidak dikunci dan digulung, dan dasi dilemparkan ke suatu tempat.

Itu bukan pakaian yang sempurna lagi, tapi entah bagaimana itu membuatnya tampak lebih baik.

Bahkan lebih sempurna.

Dia menyadari Jongin telah memergokinya memandang Jongin. Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan linglung, dan dia kaget, mendorong kursinya ke belakang.

Dia tertawa gugup, jari bermain dengan ujung kemejanya.

"Aku harap mereka tidak membuatmu gila. Mereka cenderung terlalu aktif terkadang."

"Mereka luar biasa." Jongin tersenyum, matanya mengarah ke dapur, suara pertengkaran yang masih terdengar.

Kyungsoo bersenandung setuju, berdiri dari kursinya dan menuju ke jendela ke balkon Jongdae. Dia mengintip ke luar. Sudah mulai turun salju lagi.

Sangat indah.

Lampu di malam yang gelap, dan salju turun dengan tenang. Napasnya meninggalkan kabut di jendela.

"Sangat berbeda."

Kyungsoo tersentak seperti kesurupan ketika dia menyadari Jongin telah bergabung dengannya di dekat jendela. Ketika dia menyadari bosnya juga melihat ke jalan putih.

"Apa yang?"

"Ini. Sangat berbeda dari semua yang ada. Mengingatkanku pada liburan ketika aku masih kecil." Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyum sedih.

"Sebelum semuanya. Sebelum menjadi model, sebelum bekerja, sebelum Vogue. "

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam.

Kyungsoo mengira hidup agak berbeda ketika Anda adalah seseorang seperti Kim Jongin.

Agak sepi.

"Sini."

Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu menyentuh sisi lengannya dan ketika dia melihat ke bawah dia melihat Jongin meraih sesuatu. Dia menyerahkan sesuatu padanya.

Mata Kyungsoo terangkat untuk melihat Jongin menatap amplop itu.

Dia ragu-ragu meraihnya untuk menerimanya. Otaknya mulai tidak berfungsi lagi.

Apa ini? Apakah itu surat? Apakah itu seharusnya hadiah? Dalam amplop surat? Dia hampir mengerutkan kening. Apakah Jongin memberinya uang?

Bagian sarkastik otaknya menyatakan bahwa itu mungkin bonus Natal. Dia pasti pantas mendapatkannya setelah harus tinggal di kantor pada malam Natal.

Dia benci mengakui bahwa jari-jarinya benar-benar bergetar ketika dia membuka amplop itu.

Alisnya berkerut saat dia mengeluarkan dua kertas dari dalam.

Tiket.

Matanya melebar ketika dia membaca teks di sekitar gambar. Dia mendongak ke arah Jongin.

"Kau mengatakan sebelumnya bahwa kau suka balet, tetapi tidak pernah benar-benar melihatnya,". Jongin mengangkat bahu, tersenyum dan melihat ke luar jendela lagi.

"Nutcracker adalah favoritku. Aku pikir kau juga akan menyukainya. "

Kyungsoo merasa seperti seseorang menendangnya, ketika dia melihat ke bawah ke tiket lagi.

"Aku membeli dua, kalau-kalau kau tidak ingin melihatnya sendiri. Kau bisa membawa serta seorang teman. Jongdae terlihat seperti tipe orang yang menikmatinya. Atau kau bisa membawa Sehun. Dia sepertinya perlu melihat sesuatu tidak melulu novel Nicholas Sparks. "

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil saat itu, pikirannya masih bingung. Matanya masih melihat tiket, tetapi dia tidak benar-benar melihat. Segalanya tampak berkaca-kaca, ketika ia berusaha menguasai dirinya sendiri.

"Aku- ... aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa," akhirnya dia bergumam setelah beberapa saat.

"Maafkan saya. Aku bahkan tidak memberimu hadiah- "

Jongin memotongnya dengan tertawa kecil - bernafas dan lembut.

"Jika kau tidak mengundang ku ke sini, aku hanya menghabiskan malam Natal sendirian. Sendirian, di rumahku yang besar dan kosong. Kemungkinan besar bahkan tidak menonton film, tetapi membalas email bisnis." Jongin tersenyum hampir malu-malu.

"Jadi, kau memberi saya hadiah. Yang hebat, pada saat ini. "

Jongin mengangkat gelasnya dengan ringan ke arahnya dan hendak berbalik. Baru sekarang Kyungsoo memperhatikan betapa sepinya dirinya.

Dia menyaksikan Jongin hendak berpaling dari jendela dan bergabung dengan Jongdae dan Chanyeol, yang sangat gagal berpura-pura tidak menguping dari dapur.

"Tunggu!" Kyungsoo menghentikannya sebelum dia melangkah pergi. Sebelum dia bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri untuk berbicara. Jongin berbalik ke arahnya, mata mereka terhubung untuk sesaat. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang di dadanya, saat dia mengulurkan tangannya, salah satu tiket di jarinya.

"Kau bilang sudah lama tidak menonton balet, bukan?"

Alis Jongin menyeringai dan dia menatapnya hampir tidak bisa dipercaya. Kyungsoo menahan napas.

Dia benar-benar melewati banyak norma hari ini.

"Selain itu, kau memang mendapatkan dua tiket. Apakah kau ingin melihatnya dengan ku? "

Senyum Jongin lembut. Benar-benar bingung, tetapi lembut. Bahkan hangat.

Dia mengangkat tangan untuk menggosok lehernya, sudut bibirnya terangkat menjadi seringai.

"Aku tidak tahu. Jadwal ku cukup padat. Aku kira aku harus menelepon asisten ku dan melihat apa yang bisa dia lakukan tentang itu."

"Kau tidak bisa dipercaya," Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

Kyungsoo berbohong jika dia mengatakan dia tidak merasa mual pada jumlah panggilan telepon potensial yang harus dia buat untuk menghapus jadwal sialan itu. Namun, itu tampaknya tidak masalah, bahkan tidak sedikit pun.

Tidak ketika Jongin mengambil tiket dari tangan Kyungsoo. Jari-jari mereka menyapu dan Kyungsoo merasa menggigil berlari di punggungnya saat dia melihat ke wajah Jongin.

Dia tampak hangat.

Jongin menatap tiket, tampak bahagia. Benar-benar bahagia. Tidak dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya, dan tidak dengan matanya yang membentuk setengah sabit itu setiap kali dia tertawa.

Tidak, ada kilatan di matanya. Konten

Dan kemudian dia tiba-tiba mendongak ke arahnya. Mata mereka bertemu lagi dan napas Kyungsoo tertahan lagi.

"Terima kasih."

Melihat mata Jongin mungkin adalah hal tersulit yang pernah dilakukannya. Mengagetkan dan dia merasa seperti jatuh ke dunia lain hanya dengan menatapnya.

Itu sulit, namun entah bagaimana membuat ketagihan. Dia tidak bisa memalingkan muka.

Dia akhirnya mengangguk sebentar.

"Selamat Natal, Jongin."

Bahkan lebih sulit untuk berpaling ketika Jongin tersenyum. Jantungnya mengepal di dadanya.

"Selamat Natal, Kyungsoo."

**TBC**

…**.**

_Huaaa manis banget gils diabetes gueeeee _


	7. Chapter 7

The Devil Wears Gucci

-Bahasa-

Author: Jongnugget

Terjemahan: Flying White Unicorn

Kaisoo Fanfiction

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

_Terjemahan dan Sedikit Penyesuaian Cerita_

…

Kyungsoo berdiri di sudut ruangan dengan buku catatan di tangannya dan menuliskan poin-poin penting tentang semua yang dikatakan selama perjalanan.

Lokasi yang diubah, pakaian yang diganti, perintah dari Hermes, fotografer yang memotret yang tampaknya tidak memahami visi Jongin. Dia harus memanggil Minseok lagi, menariknya dari istirahat. Rupanya, dia adalah satu-satunya yang Jongin bisa kerjakan tanpa harus memecat siapa pun.

Lalu lintas berjalan dengan lancar - sebagian besar editor pergi sehingga Sehun bertugas mengangkut rak-rak dengan pakaian bolak-balik dan menyiapkan pakaian Baekhyun dan Krystal untuk diberikan kepada Jongin.

Itu luar biasa lancar - sebagian besar pakaian disetujui segera, sesuai dengan tema musim dingin edisi berikutnya majalah.

Jongin sedang duduk di mejanya yang besar, setumpuk daftar dan buku di depannya. Membacanya dengan malas sambil menunggu Seulgi berpakaian dengan pakaian berikutnya.

"Apakah ini daftar lengkapnya?". Jongin bertanya dan kepala Kyungsoo terangkat untuk melihat bosnya.

"Daftar lengkap dengan tamu untuk pesta Malam Tahun Baru?"

"Ya," jawab Kyungsoo cepat.

"Itu semua orang yang kita kirim undangan."

Dia tidak menyukai lipatan kecil yang terbentuk di antara alis Jongin saat itu, saat dia mengocok kertas, mata memindai halaman.

"Aku tidak melihat nama Jongdae dan Chanyeol di sini."

Kyungsoo merasakan semua nafas meninggalkannya dan pena hampir terlepas dari jari-jarinya. Sehun adalah orang yang menegakkan badan terlebih dahulu, terlihat agak tersinggung dan khawatir karena tidak punya alasan untuk merindukan seseorang.

"Aku-" Kyungsoo memulai, suaranya serak karena kaget dan terkejut.

"Aku tidak menyadari kalau mereka-"

"Kirim undangan untuk mereka," kata Jongin dengan nada yang pasti, sebagian bosan ketika dia melihat ke atas ke arah Krystal, yang sedang memperbaiki sesuatu di lengan Seulgi.

"Mengenakan kemeja tidak akan menghabiskan waktu seharian, sejauh yang aku tahu."

Kyungsoo mengerjap dengan cepat pada pergantian topik. Dia masih merasa terengah-engah.

Jongdae dan Chanyeol? Entah dari mana?

Matanya melotot ke arah Jongin yang telah meninggalkan daftar tamu demi memperbaiki baju Seulgi sendiri, karena tampaknya ada cacat dengan kerutan di bajunya.

Tragis.

Mereka harus memesan yang baru.

Kyungsoo dengan cepat menuliskannya, mengabaikan cara Sehun bergerak mendekatinya ketika para editor mulai mendiskusikan sesuatu tentang skema warna pakaian.

"Dia tidak pernah memberi tahu kami tentang mengundang orang di luar majalah,". kata Sehun dengan bisikan pelan.

"Apakah kamu tahu siapa yang dia bicarakan? Jongdae dan Chanyeol. Bagaimana kita menemukan mereka? "

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pada Sehun yang terus menerus melontarkan pertanyaan. Dia bisa melihat tekanan di matanya. Dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ringan, menjawab dengan tenang.

"Jangan khawatir tentang itu, aku akan mengurusnya."

Sehun menatapnya dengan rasa ingin tahu, melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa orang-orang itu?"

Mata Kyungsoo terangkat dengan cepat untuk melihat bagian belakang bosnya, yang sangat sibuk mencoba mengambil satu dari dua jaket yang hampir identik. Lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sehun, yang baru saja mengangkat alis.

Lampu-lampu Natal dan jalan-jalan bersalju berkelebat di benaknya, pai terbakar dan anggur murahan. Dan Jongin, dengan lengan bajunya yang digulung dan dasi yang terlepas di apartemen tua temannya, dengan senyumnya yang mempesona dan mata yang indah.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir bayangan itu.

"Ceritanya panjang."

…

Chanyeol membutuhkan sekitar setengah milidetik untuk setuju menghadiri pesta itu. Jongdae perlu sedikit lebih meyakinkan apakah dia benar-benar harus datang. Kyungsoo sudah mulai dengan awal 'kita akan berada di sana, kau juga harus ikut'. Chanyeol menegur dengan mata anak anjing itu.

Hanya ketika dia sampai pada bagian di mana dia berjanji untuk memperkenalkan Jongdae kepada Son Wendy, Son Wendy, Jongdae setuju untuk bergabung.

Persis itulah alasan teman-temannya sekarang begitu menonjol.

Di antara semua kemewahan VOGUE, di antara semua orang yang mengenal satu sama lain - semua editor itu, semua penulis dan fotografer, model, perancang, asisten dan pekerja magang, semua penata gaya dan penata rias - ada mereka.

Chanyeol lebih tinggi daripada beberapa model dan dia tampak terlalu bersemangat untuk berada di sana, mata menyerap segala sesuatu mulai dari roti lapis seukuran gigitan kecil yang mewah dibawa para pelayan di atas nampan kecil ke lampu dan dekorasi mewah.

Jongdae, di sisi lain, tidak berusaha untuk melihat bagian itu - dia hampir sama dengan Jongdae seperti Kyungsoo telah dikenal selama bertahun-tahun - mahasiswa jurnalis dengan celana lurus dan kemeja terselip, ekspresi yang agak tidak nyaman dia terus menjulurkan lehernya untuk mencari seseorang dalam kerumunan.

"Tapi di mana dia?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Kyungsoo menatapnya. "Ketika aku menemukannya, jika aku menemukannya, aku akan memberitahumu."

"Ini penipuan, aku tidak percaya kau menyeretku ke pesta di mana tidak ada minuman keras."

"Sebenarnya ada minuman keras."

Kyungsoo menutup matanya sejenak. Dia berbalik saat itu, untuk menghadapi Sehun dan semua kebingungnya saat dia melemparkan pandangan curiga kepada teman-temannya. Jongdae bersiul pelan saat melihat Oh Sehun - yang sebenarnya bisa semakin memperburuk suasana - dan mulut Chanyeol hanya ternganga kagum ketika dia melihat cara Sehun membawa dirinya dengan keanggunan dan ketenangan, pakaian desainer mahal yang sesuai dengan sosoknya.

Kyungsoo teringat bagaimana penampilannya ketika pertama kali bekerja di sini. Tidak heran semua orang mengira dia aneh.

"Siapa orang-orang itu?" Tanya Sehun, wajahnya agak waswas saat matanya melotot ke teman-temannya lagi, tidak ada rasa malu atau kehalusan.

"Kim Jongdae, senang bertemu denganmu," ketika jongdae mengulurkan tangannya dan Sehun tidak mengulurkan tangannya kembali untuk mengembalikan jabat tangan, tetapi sebaliknya hanya mengangkat alis, temannya membersihkan tenggorokannya.

"Apa yang kamu katakan tentang minuman keras itu?"

"Di bar di sudut ruangan," kata Sehun datar ketika dia melihat Jongdae pergi. Alisnya terangkat lebih jauh saat dia menatap Kyungsoo.

"Jongdae? Apakah ini Jongdae yang Jongin meminta? "

"Ya."

"Kamu pasti Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mengangguk antusias, Sehun tampak santai sedikit akhirnya tahu siapa semua orang. Tidak ada yang bisa lepas dari matanya yang tajam.

"Ada masalah dengan layanan katering, jadi aku ingin kamu mengawasi semuanya sementara aku memperbaikinya," Sehun mendorong buku catatan di tangannya dengan ekspresi kosong yang selalu kosong.

"Jika aku tidak kembali pada saat Jongin ada di sini kau bisa melapor ke kantor polisi setempat, karena aku mungkin akan membunuh seseorang."

"Apakah kamu butuh bantuan?" Kyungsoo merasa perlu untuk setidaknya bertanya. Sehun memperbaiki rompinya dan kemudian mengusap rambutnya.

"Kecuali kamu bisa memasak udang koktail dan menyajikannya sendiri untuk 200 tamu dalam setengah jam berikutnya, maka tidak."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas perlahan saat dia melihat Sehun pergi.

"Apakah orang itu baik-baik saja?". Chanyeol tampak benar-benar prihatin.

"Dia terlihat seperti kesakitan. Suka, secara emosional. "

"Ya, tidak. Itu hanya wajahnya, "Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau akan terbiasa dengan seiring berjalan waktu."

Kyungsoo menatap ipad di tangannya, lalu kembali ke kerumunan di mana kedua jongdae dan Sehun menghilang. Dia merasa bahunya merosot.

"Chanyeol? Bisakah kau menemukan Jongdae dan memastikan dia tidak membuntuti editor? "

"Baiklah!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, dadanya terasa sedikit lebih ringan.

"Terima kasih. Saya akan menemuimu nanti, oke? "

Dia tidak bergerak sampai dia melihat Chanyeol berbaur dengan orang banyak untuk mencari Jongdae.

Saat itulah Kyungsoo akhirnya memalingkan muka dan matanya memindai ruangan.

Dia cukup yakin dia melihat dua server berjalan dengan sebagian besar baki kosong. Kyungsoo pada dasarnya bisa mendengar melengking dan lirih Sehun, ucapan yang hampir kasar. Kami tidak membayar mu untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tapi semuanya seharusnya sempurna malam ini dan sekarang Kyungsoo yang bertanggung jawab atas itu. Kekuatan yang menyertai pad itu bukan lelucon.

Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menghancurkan suasana hati beberapa orang miskin.

….

Semuanya berjalan agak lancar.

Sehun entah bagaimana berhasil mengatasi seluruh masalah udang dalam waktu kurang dari lima belas menit. Kyungsoo tidak ingin membayangkan percakapan yang terjadi di balik pintu.

Sementara itu Jongin tiba, segera diserbu oleh editor, kolega, model, dan desainer. Kyungsoo hanya bisa melihat sekilas pria itu dengan mantel bulunya yang cantik yang segera diambil oleh Sehun dan rambutnya yang ditata dengan rapi, berseni dengan indah dan senyum indah meraih segelas sampanye dari salah satu server yang melewatinya. .

"Ini," Kyungsoo berkedip terkejut ketika dia mendengar suara gembira Baekhyun dan ketika dia menyadari pria lain telah mendorong gelas di tangannya.

"Kau suka, satu-satunya orang yang tidak minum apa pun dan aku tidak akan memilikinya."

"Aku hanya merasa tidak enak untuk Sehun," Kyungsoo mengakui.

"Dia tidak bisa istirahat. Dia layak minum juga."

"Sayang, Sehun pasti sudah minum segelas anggur untuk ketiga kalinya. Berikan dua atau tiga gelas lagi dan itulah saat pesta akhirnya bisa dimulai. "

Kyungsoo merasa ragu-ragu ketika dia melihat ke bawah pada sampanye bergelembung.

"Mm," Baekhyun menarik gelasnya dari bibirnya, seolah dia baru saja mengingat sesuatu.

"Lupakan Sehun sebentar dan katakan siapa itu."

Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya ke arah yang sedang dilihat Baekhyun. Agak sulit untuk mengatakan siapa yang dia maksud.

"Dia pasti, apa? 185? 186? Lebih? Dia lebih tinggi dari Sehun! "

Oh

"Oh," Kyungsoo mengeluarkan suara fasih, sekarang dengan mudah menemukan pria yang dibicarakan Baekhyun.

"Itu Chanyeol. Dia adalah temanku."

"Temanmu?" Baekhyun mengangkat alis. "Seperti, teman spesial atau hanya teman?"

"Apa?"

"Apakah kalian berdua bercinta?"

"Apa?! Tidak! "Kyungsoo tidak bermaksud terdengar terlalu jijik, tapi sungguh. Chanyeol seperti saudara baginya. Kakak yang bodoh, bodoh, idiot.

"Dia seorang teman."

Senyum Baekhyun sangat mencurigakan, saat dia menjatuhkan gelasnya sendiri di tangan Kyungsoo.

"Besar. Bagus

"Tunggu-" Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas kekalahan ketika Baekhyun berjalan pergi ke tempat Chanyeol berdiri dengan tujuan dalam langkahnya.

Kyungsoo hampir mengerang keras, dia membalik gelasnya, gelembung sampanye menggelitik tenggorokannya. Dia membawa gelas Baekhyun ke bibirnya juga, menenggak sisa minumannya juga.

"Bagus. Sangat bagus. "

…..

Yang mengejutkan, Baekhyun benar. Tidak lama kemudian, Sehun bergabung dengannya dengan segelas sampanye di tangannya alih-alih buku catatan dengan tugas. Dia tampak santai sekarang, akhirnya, dan Kyungsoo membiarkan dirinya tersenyum.

Akhirnya, tidak ada pekerjaan. Hanya perayaan.

Perjamuan pada hari terakhir tahun ini adalah perayaan bagi mereka seperti halnya untuk karyawan lainnya di VOGUE.

Dan tentu saja, Kyungsoo masih yang aneh, dia masih yang baru, yang aneh.

Tapi setidaknya dia memiliki Sehun di sisinya. Setidaknya dia punya Baekhyun, Wendy, Minseok, dan Suho. Bahkan Krystal dan Seulgi.

Bahkan Jongin.

Kyungsoo mendapati dirinya menikmati waktunya di sana, baik dengan teman-temannya sendiri atau orang lain dari majalah.

Dia hanya melihat sekilas Jongin, sepertinya bosnya tidak bisa membebaskan diri dari semua orang yang ingin berbicara dengannya. Sekali ini, bukan tentang pekerjaan. Sekali ini, sebagai teman.

Sepertinya ada gelas di tangannya setiap saat, dan pipinya sepertinya secara bertahap semakin cerah setiap kali Kyungsoo melihat ke arahnya.

Tampaknya semakin keras dan semakin dekat dengan panah jam mendekati tengah malam. Kegembiraan tumbuh, botol-botol sampanye dan anggur baru dibuka, obrolan tidak ada habisnya.

Rasanya memang agak meriah, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyangkal.

Dan percakapan tidak mati, bahkan dengan Kyungsoo. Ada seseorang untuk diajak bicara setiap saat.

Dia akhirnya bertemu Wendy dan dia akhirnya memperkenalkan Jongdae padanya. Jongdae, yang kutu buku seperti dia - bahkan lebih besar, benar-benar - hampir mati di tempat ketika dia berjumpa dengan Wendy. Dia membeku selama lima detik, yang menurut Wendy tampak menggemaskan, karena dia hanya menghentikan server dan memintanya untuk mengisi ulang semua gelas-gelas _wine_.

Kelopak mata Kyungsoo mulai terasa berat di beberapa titik karena semua alkohol itu, penglihatannya - kabur.

Dia melihat sekeliling beberapa titik lagi, ke arah Jongin.

Pipinya merah muda dan matanya berkerudung, dia bisa tahu bahkan dari sini. Dia berbicara dengan seorang wanita yang agak tua dengan boa bulu yang megah, salah satu pemegang saham, Kyungsoo cukup yakin. Bukan benar-benar percakapan yang bisa dia hindari.

Tapi dia pasti merasakan bahwa seseorang sedang menatapnya, karena dia hanya sedikit berubah dan matanya bertemu Kyungsoo selama beberapa detik.

Meskipun kabur, Kyungsoo belum pernah melihat yang lebih jelas - mata Jongin sangat indah. Begitu indah. Bahkan dari jauh, matanya bersinar.

Senyum singkat menarik bibirnya saat dia mengangkat gelas sampanye sebagai salam. Kyungsoo melakukan hal yang sama, jantung berdetak kencang.

Dan sesingkat momen itu, tanpa batas waktu, berakhir dalam sekejap mata.

…

Hitung mundur terdengar keras.

Ada lampu di mana-mana, dan orang-orang saling memegang terompet dengan kacamata terangkat dan senyum lebar.

Meninggalkan tahun yang lalu, menyapa yang baru.

Kyungsoo bergegas maju untuk bergabung dengan teman-temannya.

Sepuluh.

Dia berdiri di sebelah Jongdae dan Chanyeol.

Sembilan.

Baekhyun melemparkan lengan ke bahunya dan tertawa keras.

Delapan.

Sehun muncul di depan mereka dengan senyum yang sangat langka di wajahnya. Rambutnya acak-acakan, dan rompinya dilepas. Dia tampak seperti sedang bersenang-senang.

Tujuh

Mata Kyungsoo terangkat untuk mencari seseorang di antara kerumunan dengan panik. Wendy berada sisi ruangan tempat dia berdiri bersama sekelompok orang lain. Minseok mengangkat gelasnya ke arahnya.

Enam.

Akhirnya matanya berhenti pada Jongin, yang memandanginya dengan bingung, dua tangan di pundaknya ketika beberapa orang tua berbicara dengannya, meneriakkan hitung mundur di wajahnya.

Lima.

Dia melihat Jongin mengangguk dengan senyum cerah dan akhirnya menyelinap keluar dari genggaman pria itu. Kakinya panjang, langkahnya cepat saat dia berjalan ke arah mereka dengan tujuan.

Empat

Seseorang menggenggam tangannya, memegang tangan mereka dengan erat. Kyungsoo berbalik untuk menangkap Jongdae yang tersenyum lebar padanya.

Tiga.

Baekhyun melepaskannya dan berjalan ke sisi yang lain sebagai gantinya. Sehun menempatkan tangan di bahunya sebagai gantinya.

Dua.

Kyungsoo mencengkeram gelasnya dengan erat, jantungnya berdetak kencang. Seolah-olah semua orang bergerak bersama, menghitung mundur. Dia melihat kembali ke arah kerumunan Jongin yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. Sangat dekat.

Satu.

Cengkeraman di tangannya semakin erat, Sehun meremas bahunya. Jongin berhenti tepat di depan mereka, agak terengah-engah.

Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Selamat Tahun Baru!"

Kata-kata itu hilang dalam kegemparan teriakan gembira, dalam suara kembang api. Denting gelas dan tawa bersemangat.

Kyungsoo merasakan Jongdae menepuk pundaknya dua kali dengan senyum lebar dan cerahnya.

Baekhyun mencium Chanyeol, tangan raksasa itu menggapai-gapai ketika editor mungil memegangi bagian belakang lehernya dengan erat dan menuntut. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak terkejut. Senyumnya, jika ada, hanya semakin sumringaj.

Ketika dia merasakan tangan lain di bahunya, dia berdiri lagi.

Yang tidak dikenal. Tangan yang ringan.

Sentuhan Jongin di bahunya entah bagaimana menyenangkan, entah bagaimana bisa enak dan lembut. Begitu asing, namun begitu akrab.

Kyungsoo berkedip terkejut ketika dia menyadari Jongin meletakkan satu tangan di bahunya dan tangan lainnya di bahu Sehun.

Matanya bersinar dengan sesuatu yang agak tulus saat dia memandang keduanya dan mengangguk singkat.

"Selamat Tahun Baru!"

Dia merasa terengah-engah dan itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua teriakan itu.

Dia merasa terengah-engah karena Jongin selalu berhasil membuatnya kehabisan napas.

Apalagi sekarang, ketika dia begitu dekat, dengan pipinya yang kemerahan dan bibir merah dan mata yang indah.

Dia bahkan tidak dapat membentuk jawaban yang masuk akal, sebelum Jongin melepaskan pundak mereka dan bukannya meraih segelas sampanye untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dia mengangkatnya dengan ringan dan Kyungsoo mengambil petunjuk itu.

Kaca yang berdenting bersama-sama bergema nyaring terlepas dari semua kebisingan dan tetap ada di benaknya seperti tatapan Jongin ketika dia menatapnya pada saat itu - sebuah ekspresi yang tidak dapat dibaca, senyum misterius. Alkohol membasahi mata indah itu, yang bersinar lebih terang daripada kembang api di langit malam.

…..

Kyungsoo berhasil menyapa semua rekannya dan minum sekitar satu gelas anggur setelah itu.

Namun Jongin harus menyapa semua orang. Bersulang tanpa akhir.

Pada saat itu mulai mendekati 1:30, Kyungsoo melihat bosnya, tidak stabil di kakinya.

Kyungsoo ragu-ragu selama beberapa detik, sebelum berjalan maju. Lagi pula, itu adalah tanggung jawabnya untuk memastikan semuanya berjalan lancar di pesta. Termasuk bosnya.

"Apakah kamu baik-baik saja?" Dia bertanya dengan ragu-ragu ketika dia mencapai Jongin dan pria itu menatapnya dengan pandangan buramnya. Senyum kecil menarik bibirnya dan Kyungsoo tahu dia minum terlalu banyak. Lebih dari selusin botol, sungguh. Dia sudah pasti melewati batas menjadi mabuk sejak lama. Dia mungkin sudah mabuk.

"Ah! Kyungsoo! "Seru Jongin, suaranya terdengar tidak seperti biasanya - itu lebih tinggi, entah bagaimana riang. Kata-katanya tidak jelas.

"Kau disana!"

Kyungsoo mengerjap.

Yup. Benar-benar mabuk.

"Sudah sangat malam," kata Kyungsoo, kepalanya entah bagaimana terasa agak kosong. Sepertinya otaknya telah tergencet. Dia terganggu. Itu tidak adil untuk terlihat sebagus ini ketika kamu hampir tidak bisa berdiri, tetapi Jongin entah bagaimana masih terlihat seperti dewa Yunani.

"Apakah kau ingin aku memanggil supirmu?"

"Sopirku," Jongin tampaknya menemukan itu menghibur, karena dia terkekeh, bersandar pada kursi bar.

"Sopir ku. Iya nih. Ya, panggil dia. "

Kyungsoo segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dari sakunya, dengan cepat mengirim sms pria itu untuk menemukannya. Dia seharusnya berada di suatu tempat di sini.

Untungnya, supirnya adalah seseorang yang telah bekerja dengan Jongin selama bertahun-tahun. Jawabannya datang sekitar dua puluh detik kemudian. Dia akan menunggu di lantai bawah.

"Mengapa kamu terlihat sangat serius, Kyungsoo?" Jongin tertawa lagi, tawa yang hangat dan menghibur dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan perasaan sedikit penasaran. Apakah seperti ini mabuknya Kim Jongin? Kekacauan tertawa?

Apakah ini Kim Jongin ketika dia akhirnya melepaskan segalanya?

"Ayo pergi," kata Kyungsoo setelah beberapa saat, sedikit membungkuk dan menunjuk jalan. Jongin mengeluarkan suara, tetapi melepaskan dirinya dari kursi dan mulai berjalan.

Kyungsoo harus meraih tidak lebih dari lima detik kemudian untuk mempertahankannya, karena ada sesuatu yang sangat tidak stabil tentang langkahnya, sesuatu yang begitu goyah tentang langkahnya, sehingga Kyungsoo khawatir bosnya akan benar-benar jatuh.

Itu aneh, berpegangan pada siku Kim Jongin untuk memastikan dia tidak akan jatuh ke lantai.

Matanya terhubung dengan Sehun untuk sesaat, asisten pertama membutuhkan sekitar tiga detik untuk mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Dia hanya mengangguk dan Kyungsoo terus berjalan maju dengan Kim Jongin.

"Malam ini menyenangkan," kata Jongin ketika mereka memasuki lorong panjang. "Semua warna dan semua orang dan semua makanan dan minuman. Menyenangkan, bukan? "

"Itu sangat menyenangkan."

"Kamu bersenang-senang, bukan?"

"Ya," gumam Kyungsoo pelan, mendongak untuk melihat tatapan Kim Jongin yang agak ngotot. Dia menatapnya.

"Tapi kita sedikit berbicara malam ini, Kyungsoo." Jongin berkata kemudian dan dia tersandung dan Kyungsoo harus mencengkram jari-jarinya di lengan Jongin untuk mencegahnya jatuh. Bosnya hanya tertawa ketika mereka sampai di lift.

"Kakek tua itu. Aku harus berbicara dengan mereka semua tetapi aku tidak mau. "

Kyungsoo mengerjap, mencoba mengusir kekaburan dalam pikirannya.

Jadi malam ini juga, telah bekerja untuk Jongin. Bahkan malam ini.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

Kyungsoo berkedip kaget ketika dia melihat Jongin dan cara bosnya masih menatapnya dengan intens. Pintu lift terbuka kemudian Jongin menunjuk ke sana, seperti anak kecil, dan senyumnya mekar. Dia tertawa pelan ketika dia memasuki lift dan Kyungsoo mengikutinya.

"Kamu dan Sehun," kata Jongin sambil bersandar ke pintu dan Kyungsoo menekan tombol pada lift. "Aku ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersamamu dan Sehun dan Baekhyun, karena kamu adalah orang terdekat yang aku miliki di sekitar sini."

Kyungsoo merasakan mulutnya mengering. Dia cukup yakin Jongin yang sadar tidak akan mengatakan hal-hal itu.

Dia cukup yakin ini bukan sesuatu yang seharusnya dia dengarkan.

Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Dia merasakan beban di pundaknya dan melihat kembali ke arah Jongin yang menatapnya lagi dengan penuh perhatian, sebuah tangan meraih untuk memegangnya.

"Tapi aku paling ingin berbicara denganmu," kata Jongin dengan nada tenang dan hening. Seolah-olah dia membiarkan Kyungsoo dengan rahasia.

"Kau ingin bicara denganku?" Kyungsoo menghela nafas, matanya berkedip ke arah lantai. "Mengapa?"

"Karena kamu sangat menarik, Kyungsoo."

Napasnya tertahan pada senyum Jongin yang memancar. Sangat dekat dengannya.

"Kyungsoo," kata bosnya kemudian, kelopak matanya berkibar saat dia mengucapkan namanya lagi.

"Kyung. Soo. Kyungsoo. Bahkan namamu juga menarik. "

"Baiklah," Kyungsoo berkedip cepat ketika pintu lift terbuka dan dia mengaitkan lengannya di bawah siku Jongin lagi, menjaganya tetap lurus.

"Kita hampir sampai."

"Sampai di mana?" Jongin berkata segera, sebelum tawa meninggalkan bibirnya.

"Oh! Oh, supirnya. Benar."

Hening sesaat ketika mereka berjalan melintasi lobi menuju pintu depan yang besar. Kyungsoo sudah bisa melihat mobil hitam mengilap menunggu tepat di depan pintu masuk.

"Tunggu!"

Kyungsoo merasakan tarikan di tangannya ketika jongin menghentikannya tepat sebelum mereka melewati pintu. Bosnya berdiri tegak saat itu, dan Kyungsoo diingatkan betapa tingginya Jongin saat dia menatapnya.

"Ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo, terengah-engah lagi. Kim Jongin terlalu dekat. Terlalu dekat. Itu tidak membantunya berpikir.

Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak kencang ketika dia merasakan ujung jari lembut di wajahnya. Jari-jari Jongin ada di wajahnya, menyapu poninya keluar dari dahinya.

Dan dia sangat dekat.

Sedekat itu Kyungsoo bisa merasakan napasnya di kulitnya.

Terlalu dekat.

"Yixing benar," kata Jongin dengan tawa yang menakutkan.

"Kau sangat cantik."

Tidak sampai mata Jongin terlalu dekat, terlalu dekat bagi Kyungsoo untuk dapat fokus dengan jelas, bahwa ia menyadari bahwa wajah Jongin mengarah ke wajahnya.

Tidak sampai bibir lembut menekannya dengan ringan sehingga dia menyadari apa yang terjadi.

Jongin menciumnya. Kecupan sangat lembut di bibirnya yang beku dan Kyungsoo merasakan getaran yang mengguncang seluruh tubuhnya.

Jari-jari Jongin menyelipkan rambut di belakang telinga Kyungsoo dan kemudian tangannya bergerak di belakang lehernya, memegang tengkuknya dan menariknya lebih dekat.

Kyungsoo tersentak ketika Jongin membuka bibirnya. Dia merasakan kelopak matanya berkibar tertutup.

Dia bisa merasakan sampanye manis di bibir Jongin dan dia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang bahkan lebih manis.

Tidak sampai dia tidak bisa bernapas sama sekali, dia menyadari apa yang telah dia lakukan.

Dia mencium Jongin kembali.

Dia mencium Jongin kembali.

Bibirnya bergerak dengan lemah dan kaku ke bibir Jongin di lobi yang gelap dan kosong.

Dan itu sangat bagus, jauh lebih baik daripada yang pernah dibayangkan Kyungsoo - Bibir Jongin lembut dan terampil, bergerak dengan tujuan dan kemahiran. Napasnya terasa panas di kulitnya dan kuku-kukunya menggaruk tengkuk Kyungsoo dengan ringan.

Kyungsoo merasakan tangan di pinggangnya menariknya lebih dekat ketika dia menghela nafas dan mengakhiri ciuman itu.

Udara menjernihkan pikirannya, dan dia mendongak, kaget merasakan seluruh tubuhnya.

Ketika dia menyadari apa yang baru saja dia lakukan, dia membeku lagi, tangan bergerak ke bibirnya.

Ketika dia akhirnya ingat di mana mereka berada dan siapa mereka, siapa Jongin, Kyungsoo merasakan kejutan lain yang mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya.

Dia melangkah mundur, menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku!" Dia berseru dan mata Jongin sedikit lebih lebar sekarang, sedikit lebih jelas dari sebelumnya.

"Kyungsoo-"

"Maafkan aku!" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan menurunkan pandangannya. Rasa manis dari sampanye dan Jongin masih melekat di bibirnya dan dia menyadari dia gemetar ringan ketika Jongin mencoba menjangkau ke arahnya lagi.

" AKU-"

"Kyungsoo, ini benar-benar-"

"Sopir sedang menunggumu," Kyungsoo menutup matanya sejenak, tangan di pintu, mendorongnya terbuka.

Jongin menatapnya. Dia sepertinya memiliki banyak hal untuk dikatakan, dan matanya bersinar meskipun ada kabut di dalamnya.

Namun Kyungsoo tidak bisa memaksa dirinya untuk melihatnya. Dia hanya membuka pintu dan menunggu.

Jongin akhirnya berjaln, hanya melewatinya.

Kyungsoo menggerakkan bibirnya ketika dia melihat pengemudi membuka pintu mobil untuk Jongin.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang di dadanya, telinganya berdenyut. Dia tidak bisa percaya ini.

Dia tidak bisa mempercayainya.

Dia merasakan tangan di pergelangan tangannya, sapuan lembut jari hangat, tepat sebelum Jongin pergi ke mobil.

Kyungsoo menemukan kekuatan untuk menatapnya. Pipi bosnya masih sangat merah muda, dan matanya masih sangat kabur.

Dia tampak seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, seperti sedang mencari kata-kata yang tepat.

Pada akhirnya, dia hanya menutup mulutnya dan Kyungsoo melihat bahunya merosot.

"Selamat Tahun Baru, Kyungsoo."

Dia bahkan tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menjawab - dia bahkan tidak yakin apakah dia akan mampu - karena Jongin memasuki mobil saat itu dan Kyungsoo ditinggalkan sendirian di lobi VOGUE, melihat mobil mengilap menghilang di sebagian besar jalan kosong.

Jantungnya masih berdetak tak menentu di dadanya, dan perasaan bibir Jongin terhadapnya terasa membakar di benaknya.

"Brengsek," katanya sambil merosot ke dinding elevator, mengangkat tangan untuk menarik rambutnya.

"Sialan."

Jongin mabuk dan Kyungsoo sendiri mabuk.

Dan ini telah terjadi. Dan tidak ada jalan untuk kembali sekarang, tidak ada cara untuk menghapus ini terjadi.

Kekhawatiran Kyungsoo mulai meluap.

Ini sangat berbeda dari kekhawatiran yang dia miliki sejauh ini. Dia khawatir bagaimana ini akan mempengaruhi pekerjaannya. Jika Jongin ingat, apakah dia akan memecatnya? Apakah dia akan membencinya karena membiarkan ini terjadi? Apakah dia akan membencinya karena tidak menghentikannya?.

Apakah dia akan kehilangan pekerjaannya? Apakah dia akan kehilangan teman-temannya?.

Mulutnya kering saat dia kembali ke lantai tempat pesta masih berlangsung.

Udara di sekitarnya tidak cukup.

Semua kekhawatiran itu membebani dirinya, namun terlepas dari semua itu ia tidak bisa menyingkirkan perasaan kelembutan dan kehangatan di bibirnya, rasa manis itu, jari-jari lembut itu.

Entah bagaimana, dia tidak bisa meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tidak menyukainya.

Itu salah.

Karena tidak mungkin.

Dia menghentikan pelayan pertama yang dilihatnya, mengambil segelas penuh alkohol di dalamnya - dia bahkan tidak tahu apa itu ketika dia membiarkan cairan itu membakar tenggorokannya.

Jika dia tidak bisa meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, maka dia setidaknya akan membuat dirinya lupa.

Karena dia tahu dia tidak akan bisa menghadapi hari esok jika dia tidak melakukannya.

Dan untuk melupakan ciuman Kim Jongin - Kyungsoo yakin dia membutuhkan lebih dari sekadar segelas ini.

…

Kyungsoo merasa seperti orang yang tak berguna ketika dia bangun keesokan paginya, rasa sakit yang sangat tajam di belakang matanya saat dia duduk dan mencoba mengatur napasnya. Dia mengalami mabuk yang mengerikan.

"Oh, lihat!" Dia mendengar suara serak yang dalam. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan mata terhibur dari kursi yang dia duduki.

"Mariah Carrey sudah bangun."

Kyungsoo membutuhkan beberapa saat untuk memproses lingkungannya. Ini bukan tempat tidurnya. Ini bukan rumahnya. Ini bukan ruang tamunya.

Dia berada di ruang tamu kecil Jongdae, tidur di sofa, ditutupi salah satu selimut tambahan yang dia simpan di lemari pakaiannya.

Chanyeol sedang duduk di meja, telepon di satu tangan dan garpu di tangan lain, saat dia sedang melahap sesuatu yang mencurigakan seperti telur orak. Kyungsoo akan memakan beberapa telur orak saat ini.

Dia menutup matanya, berusaha menghilangkan sakit kepala.

"Mariah Carrey?" Tanyanya, suaranya hilang. "Apa?"

"Kamu tidak ingat?" Chanyeol mendengus. "Kamu bernyanyi tadi malam di pesta. Kami tidak bisa membuat kau diam juga. Kau meminta DJ untuk memainkan All I Want For Christmas Is You sekitar lima kali berturut-turut. "

Oh benar Tadi malam.

Pesta Malam Tahun Baru.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan menggosok wajahnya, mencoba membuat otaknya berfungsi. Itu tidak mematuhi.

Semuanya adalah kabut. Segala sesuatu dalam benaknya semalam kabur.

Ada beberapa gambar buram dia bernyanyi, tiba tiba Baekhyun dan Wendy bergabung dengannya, orang-orang yang merekam dengan ponsel mereka. Kyungsoo hampir mengerang. Hebat, sekarang dia bukan hanya aneh, dia juga memalukan.

"Kau benar-benar mabuk," Jongdae muncul dari dapur, membawa piring lain dengan telur orak dan segelas air. Menyerahkan langsung ke Kyungsoo. Malaikat, sungguh.

"KAMI harus menyeretmu keluar, kau hampir tidak bisa berjalan. Aku belum melihatmu mabuk sejak tahun pertama di perguruan tinggi. "

"Ya. Kau menangis di dalam mobil, "Chanyeol menambahkan tidak begitu membantu.

"Kau mencoba meyakinkan kami bahwa akhir Titanic adalah hal paling menyedihkan yang pernah kau saksikan."

Kyungsoo tidak ingat itu. Dia tidak tahu apakah Chanyeol sedang bercanda dengannya atau dia benar-benar mabuk sampai dia tidak bisa mengingatnya.

Yang dia ingat adalah seseorang yang samar-samar menangis. Sekarang dia memikirkannya, itu mungkin dia.

Dia samar-samar ingat berbicara dengan Sehun dan Baekhyun, dia ingat tawa dan kegembiraan dan-

Matanya melebar ketika dia melihat teman-temannya.

Dia ingat ciuman.

Dia ingat wajah Jongin yang sangat dekat dengannya dan dia ingat bibir mereka saling menempel.

"Ya Tuhan," bisik Kyungsoo pelan, tangan mencengkeram wajahnya, ketika dia mencoba menghilangkan kenyataan.

"Ya Tuhan, tidak. Tidak tidak Tidak."

"Santai, aku setuju. Itu film yang menyedihkan."

"Tidak, bukan filmnya!" Bentak Kyungsoo, merasakan tangannya bergetar.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jongdae dengan mata menyipit.

"Kau terlihat gila."

Napas Kyungsoo menjadi tidak teratur karena ingatan itu mengambil ahli pikirannya lebih jelas dalam benaknya. Dari semuanya tadi malam, ini adalah ingatan paling jelas yang dia miliki.

"Aku mencium Jongin tadi malam."

Ada keheningan selama lima detik di mana Chanyeol dan Jongdae berbagi pandangan bingung, lalu menatapnya dengan bertanya. Kyugnsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Maksudku, dia menciumku. Dan kemudian aku menciumnya. Dan-… sial, ini buruk. "

Chanyeol dan jongdae tampak seperti tokoh kartun saat mereka saling memandang lagi, tampak agak bingung.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jongdae dan Kyungsoo mengangkat matanya untuk menatapnya.

"Mengapa?! Karena- ... karena dia Kim Jongin! Dia bosku." Kyungsoo mungkin tampak sama putus asa dengan perasaannya.

"Kau tidak bisa ... seenaknya mencium bosmu, itu tidak ... itu tidak benar!"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol sekarang, terlihat agak bingung.

"Maksudku, menurut pandanganku, kalian saling berciuman. Lagipula, kau bilang dia menciummu lebih dulu, jadi ... "

"Kau tidak mengerti," Kyungsoo merasa dirinya mengempis.

"Kau tidak mengerti. Dia adalah orang yang sama dengan tempatku bekerja sepanjang hari, setiap hari. Pekerjaan ku tergantung padanya, jika ia ingin memecat ku, ia bisa. Dan aku membiarkan itu terjadi, aku membiarkan dia menciumku. Sekarang aku merasa murahan, kotor, dan menyedihkan, oke? "

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening dan Jongdae terus menatapnya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"Dia orang yang sama yang membenciku sejak pertama kali aku masuk ke sana untuk pertama kalinya."

Jongdae adalah orang yang berdiri dan menatapnya dengan tajam. Yang berkepala dingin.

"Hei, hentikan itu. Bukan salahmu jika dia mencium mu lebih dulu, jadi tidak perlu terlalu stres tentang hal itu. Itu hanya ciuman, dan dia mungkin mabuk dan begitu juga dirimu. Jadi lupakan saja, karena aku tidak akan berdiri di sini dan melihat sahabat ku kehilangan sel-sel saraf karena sesuatu yang sebodoh itu, oke?." Kata Jongdae, mengangkat alis dan melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Selain itu, jika kita berbicara tentang Kim Jongin yang sama di sini, dia tidak tampak seperti membenci mu Sama sekali. Justru sebaliknya, sebenarnya. "

Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya, siap menembakkan seribu pertanyaan, tapi Jongdae hanya menatapnya lagi.

"Sekarang, makan telur sialanmu."

….

Bahkan Sehun memperhatikan ada yang tidak beres dengan Kyungsoo pada hari berikutnya ketika dia muncul di tempat kerja.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Sehun mengernyit padanya pada suatu saat di pagi hari.

"Kau terus gelisah di kursimu. Sangat mengganggu. "

"Maaf," gumam Kyungsoo, dengan paksa memaksa kakinya untuk tetap turun dan berhenti mengetuk lantai.

Kerutan Sehun semakin dalam.

"Dan sekarang kau terlihat kacau. Hentikan itu."

Yang benar adalah, Kyungsoo terus melatih pidatonya di kepalanya.

Dia terus mengulangi kata-kata yang sama berulang-ulang, takut saat Jongin berjalan melewati pintu kaca kantor. Takut saat dia harus menghadapi bosnya.

Dia tidak akan membuat alasan. Dia akan membicarakannya seperti itu - itu bukan salahnya. Itu bukan salahnya sama sekali. Dan jika Jongin tidak senang dengan hal itu, maka ia harus disalahkan pertama dan terutama. Dia adalah orang yang menciumnya. Bukan dia.

Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam-dalam, ketika ia mencoba berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya - mengatur semua informasi dari yang terakhir kali dijalankan dalam file yang rapi yang perlu diserahkan kepada Jongin untuk pertemuan dengan para editor nanti.

Dia juga perlu mencatat semua pesan penting dan memberi tahu Jongin tentang mereka dan

Kenapa semuanya harus melibatkan Jongin?

Ketika Kyungsoo berusaha mati-matian untuk menghindarinya, mengapa dia harus menghabiskan banyak waktu bersamanya?

Dia adalah bagian yang sama putus asa dan jengkel, karena dia terus melantunkan pidatonya secara mental dan sambil terus mengatur lembaran.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian ketika pintu kantor akhirnya terbuka dan bahkan sebelum dia mendongak, dia mendengar suara-suara itu.

"-Jadi aku bilang padanya untuk membatalkannya, kan? Tapi dia bersikeras untuk memasukkan fitur itu." Baekhyun berkata dengan nada panas kepada Jongin, yang menyerap setiap kata. Dia mengenakan mantel yang sangat tebal, panjang dan misterius, dan syal melilit lehernya.

"Aku mengatakan kepadanya bahwa itu pasti tidak akan dimasukkan dalam edisi karena itu tidak cocok, tetapi dia tidak akan mendengarkanku. Dia ingin mengubah gambar juga dan kita tidak bisa melakukannya. Semuanya siap untuk dicetak, kita tidak dapat mengedit apa pun lagi. "

"Aku mengerti," kata Jongin ketika mereka berhenti di tengah kantor dan Kyungsoo berdiri dari kursinya di saat yang sama dengan Sehun - keduanya siap untuk mengambil mantel dan menyimpannya.

"Apakah ada alasan dia ingin mengubahnya?"

"Selain dia penyihir gila?" Baekhyun memasukkan permen lolipop ke mulutnya, sebelum mengangkat bahu.

"Tidak."

Jongin mencibir, aksinya nampak elegan saat dia melakukannya.

Kyungsoo merasa tegang ketika bosnya menatapnya.

Dan segala sesuatu di ekspresinya berubah.

Itu berubah dari kebingungan bingung menjadi sesuatu yang lain - dia menutup mulutnya, bibir mewah itu mengerucut bersama. Matanya bersinar, tetapi tidak bisa dibaca. Dia hanya menatapnya beberapa detik.

Dan napas Kyungsoo tertahan.

Jongin tahu. Jongin ingat.

Kyungsoo juga, mengerutkan bibirnya dan balas menatap. Dia tidak memalingkan muka.

Dia bahkan tidak bergerak ketika Jongin mengambil satu langkah lebih dekat ke mejanya dan terus menatapnya. Cahaya di matanya semakin tajam.

"Kyungsoo," bosnya memulai dan Kyungsoo merasakan menggigil di sekujur tubuhnya mendengar suara namanya diucapkan oleh orang tampan di depannya. Dia juga tegang. Apakah Jongin akan mulai membicarakannya sekarang? Di depan Sehun dan Baekhyun. Dia mempersiapkan dirinya untuk dihina. Jongin, bagaimanapun, hanya meletakkan mantelnya di sudut meja Kyungsoo; dan mulai menggulung lengan bajunya.

"Hubungi redaksi untuk pertemuan darurat. Aku ingin mereka semua di ruang konferensi dalam lima belas menit. Konfirmasikan reservasi ku untuk malam ini. Apa ada yang penting untuk disampaikan? ".

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin lurus lagi.

Katakan.

Mata Jongin bersinar.

Katakan.

Jongin mengangkat alisnya penuh harap. Hampir nekat.

Katakan!

Kyungsoo mengerutkan bibir dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ringan.

"Tidak. Tidak ada."

Kyungsoo memperhatikan bagaimana bibir Jongin rileks dan bahunya merosot sedikit.

Dia kelihatan, kecewa.

"Sangat bagus."

Jongin menegakkan tubuh, mengusap rambutnya dan memberi Kyungsoo pandangan terakhir yang tak terbaca, sebelum menyorongkan dagunya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Ayo pergi."

Kyungsoo merosot di kursinya ketika Jongin dan Baekhyun melarikan diri dari kantor, semua kata-kata dari pidatonya menghilang dari benaknya.

Tiba-tiba dia lelah. Lelah sekali.

"Aku akan memanggil editor," kata Sehun dari mejanya.

"Kau melakukan reservasi. Dan gantung mantelnya. "

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan linglung, membenci fakta bahwa mantel tebal di tangannya lembut dan baunya seperti Jongin.

Dia bergegas untuk menyimpannya di lemari, tangannya meluncur ke kayu.

Mungkin mengabaikan itu adalah keputusan terbaik.

Abaikan masalahnya sampai hilang.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat. Dia bisa melakukan itu.

….

Itu adalah hari kerja terakhir minggu itu di sore hari, sudah mendekati jam 5 sore dan Jongin masih di kantornya, Kyungsoo bisa melihat cahayanya masih menyala. Ruangan itu tenang.

Sehun mengetik beberapa dokumen dan Kyungsoo dengan linglung mengklik berbagai file di server mereka.

"Sehun?"

Suara Jongin tenang dan Kyungsoo melihat di saat yang sama Sehun melonjak dari kursinya untuk berdiri di lengkungan yang mengarah ke kantor Jongin.

"Pergilah ke PR dan tanyakan Yuri tentang dokumen untuk kolaborasi dengan penyanyi itu. Apakah perusahaan lain menyetujui lokasi pemotretan? "

"Taeyeon untuk edisi Februari atau Rose untuk edisi Maret?"

"Maret."

"Baik."

Kyungsoo memperhatikan ketika Sehun melesat keluar dari kamar, pintu kaca perlahan menutup di belakang Sehun menghilang di lorong.

"Kyungsoo."

Suara Jongin tenang, namun Kyungsoo bisa mendengarnya memanggilnya. Dia mengerutkan bibirnya, saat dia bangkit dari kursinya. Langkah kakinya terdengar terlalu keras di kantor yang sunyi.

Dia berhenti di pintu, tangannya dengan sia-sia dan canggung menggapai-gapai sampai dia membawa di depan dirinya sendiri, di sekitar buku catatan.

Jongin tidak menatapnya, dia terlalu terbenam dalam surat-surat yang dia lalui, lampu meja melemparkan cahaya menakutkan di wajahnya. Dia bersinar, bahkan setelah semua jam di tempat kerja.

"Iya?"

"Apakah kau sudah menghapus jadwal ku untuk Rabu depan?"

Kyungsoo berkedip cepat.

"Maaf apa?"

Jongin melirik ke arahnya kemudian. Ada kacamata di hidungnya, meluncur ke bawah saat dia memandangnya.

"Jadwal ku. Untuk tanggal 13. Apakah kau menghapusnya? "

Kyungsoo menyapu otaknya, mencoba mengingat perintah seperti itu dari awal hari itu. Apa yang terjadi pada tanggal 13?

Dia bisa merasakan kerutan di antara alisnya yang terbentuk, ketika dia melihat Jongin lagi.

Dan kemudian dia tersadar.

"Oh!" Dia mengeluarkan suara.

"Oh, aku-"

"Kau tidak?"

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya kemudian, melihat kembali ke arah Jongin yang telah mengangkat alis. Hanya satu. Ada seringai kecil bermain di bibirnya.

Dia tidak terlihat marah atau jengkel, hanya terhibur. Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak menyadari kau masih ingin pergi setelah- ... "

"Setelah apa?"

"Setelah Malam Tahun Baru."

"Kenapa aku tidak mau pergi?"

Jongin menatap dengan tajam dan Kyungsoo merasa kecil di bawah mata bosnya yang penuh harap. Sangat jelas bahwa dia ingat, sangat jelas bahwa dia tahu persis apa yang dibicarakan Kyungsoo.

Pipinya terbakar. Dia tidak memiliki kata-kata, tiba-tiba ada benjolan di tenggorokannya. Telapak tangannya mulai berkeringat.

Jongin sepertinya menyadari betapa beku dia, karena dia mengangkat tangan untuk melepaskan kacamatanya dari wajahnya dan dia meletakkan semua kertas ke bawah.

"Kau mengajakku Kyungsoo, dan aku masih ingin pergi. Apa yang terjadi di Malam Tahun Baru sama sekali tidak terkait dengan ini. Namun, jika itu membuat mu merasa tidak nyaman, dan jika kau tidak lagi ingin pergi dengan ku, aku akan memahami dan menghormatinya. Aku akan mengembalikan tiketnya dan kau dapat mengundang orang lain untuk bergabung dengan mu malam itu. "

Kyungsoo merasa seperti kilat menyambarnya, koneksi antara otak dan lidah menguap.

Dia merasakan mulutnya mengering, saat dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu- ... bukan itu. Aku ingin kau ikut denganku. "Kata Kyungsoo, segera menyesali apa yang dikatakannya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hanya saja ... kau melakukan kesalahan di Malam Tahun Baru. Kita berdua melakukannya. Dan aku hanya berpikir bahwa kau- ... menyesali apa yang terjadi malam itu."

Tidak ada jawaban. Tidak berteriak, tidak mengomel. Tidak ada komentar kasar, tidak ada ejekan atau tawa.

Tidak ada.

Kyungsoo mendongak ragu-ragu untuk melihat Jongin hanya diam-diam menatapnya dengan alis yang terangkat ringan dan sinar yang sama di matanya yang dalam.

Ketika mata mereka terhubung, bibir Jongin terbuka sedikit dan dia merilekskan wajahnya, meraih pena dari mejanya lagi.

"Kosongkan jadwalku," bosnya berkata dengan suaranya yang lembut ddan Kyungsoo merasa menggigil di tulang punggungnya. "Katakan pada Sehun bahwa dia bisa pulang lebih awal juga pada hari Rabu."

Kyungsoo membutuhkan beberapa saat untuk memproses ini, tangannya masih gemetar ringan, jantungnya bergemuruh di dadanya.

"Baik."

"Kyungsoo?"

"Iya?"

Suaranya terdengar melengking ketika dia berbalik sebelum melarikan diri dari kantor Jongin. Pria di belakang meja menatapnya dengan mata lembutnya lagi, ekspresinya jauh lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. Ada senyum misterius dan kecil di bibirnya.

"Satu-satunya penyesalan yang aku miliki adalah bahwa kau menyesalinya."

Kyungsoo merasakan kepedihan di dadanya saat dia menatap Jongin. Di mata cokelat itu berbinar, sebelum editor kembali ke surat-suratnya.

Kyungsoo nyaris tidak menyeret dirinya keluar dari kamar, bersandar ke dinding untuk mendapatkan energi segera setelah dia keluar dari pandangan Jongin.

Satu-satunya penyesalan ...

Napasnya tercekat, saat dia memproses kata-kata itu. Saat dia membiarkan mereka bermain di otaknya lagi dan lagi.

Satu-satunya penyesalan yang saya miliki adalah bahwa kau menyesalinya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas bergetar, menekankan tangan ke dadanya, mencoba mengendalikan hatinya.

Dia melirik ke arah cahaya yang mengalir dari kantor Jongin dan bibirnya terasa aneh. Dia ingat ciuman itu, dia ingat tangan Jongin di wajahnya.

Dia ingat semuanya.

Dan dia tidak menyesalinya.

Tidak sedikit pun.

**TBC**

….

_Mau di posisi Jongin atau di posisi Kyungsoo?_


	8. Chapter 8

The Devil Wears Gucci

-Bahasa-

Author: Jongnugget

Terjemahan: Flying White Unicorn

Kaisoo Fanfiction

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

_Terjemahan dan Sedikit Penyesuaian Cerita_

…

Kyungsoo sedang dalam suasana hati yang baik dia bangun jam 6 pagi hari itu untuk bersiap-siap bekerja.

Itu adalah hari yang baik, dan dia mengira dia punya alasan untuk memakai baju mewah menyebalkan yang diberikan Baekhyun beberapa minggu yang lalu karena tampaknya mereka sudah selesai memakainya untuk pemotretan dan Baekhyun masih belum punya keberanian untuk mencobanya.

Kyungsoo memadu padankan dengan celana jeans ketat dan sepatu baru yang dia dapatkan untuk Natal. Hatinya masih sakit, itu pertama kalinya dia membeli sepatu seharga lebih dari $ 200 untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi dia mengira itu sepadan. Itu terlihat bagus.

Dia terlihat bagus.

Perjalanan di kereta bawah tanah ke kantor sangat tenang. Biasanya, Sehun akan memanggilnya sekitar seribu kali sekarang untuk memastikan dia datang dan untuk memastikan dia tidak melupakan salah satu dari ratusan tugas rutinnya.

Tapi hari ini sangat bagus, dan meskipun salju dan fakta bahwa dia harus mengubur hidungnya di syalnya agar tetap hangat, itu tetap hari yang indah.

Hanya lima menit sebelum jam 7 ketika dia melarikan diri dari lift dan Sehun masih belum memanggilnya. Bahkan tidak sekali. Sedikit kekhawatiran merangkak naik ke dada Kyungsoo saat dia bergegas menyusuri lorong putih VOGUE.

Dia mengerutkan alisnya ketika dia melihat beberapa sosok di kantor. Wajah Sehun merah tidak wajar saat dia meniup balon. Seulgi tepat di sebelahnya, mengunci mereka. Wendy dan Baekhyun sedang membungkuk di atas mejanya.

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan erangan terbentuk sebelum dia bahkan mendorong pintu terbuka.

Dia bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi dengan Jongin sekarang hingga membuat semua orang begitu sibuk pagi ini. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah dia harus meniup balon dengan Sehun. Itu akan buruk. Dia mengisap balon.

Dia menahan nafas, sebelum akhirnya memasuki kantor diam-diam.

Sebelum dia bisa bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi, Sehun menarik kepalanya - refleks. Mungkin dia mengharapkan Jongin. Dia selalu melakukannya.

Sehun tampak agak terkejut melihat Kyungsoo berdiri di sana, karena dia sejenak melupakan balon di antara bibirnya. Dia membuka mulutnya dan balon itu terbang dengan suara pekikan keras.

"Kau sudah di sini?" Tanya Sehun, menarik perhatian orang lain.

"Sialan," desis Baekhyun, menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan canggung. Kyungsoo dapat mendengar bisikan yang pelan dan kemudian dia melihat senyum gugup Wendy.

Dia mengerutkan alisnya.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?"

Baekhyun akhirnya pindah, menjauh dari mejanya. Dia membawa kue kecil di depannya, dengan dua lilin menyala. Yang ketiga, Wendy masih berjuang untuk tetap biasa saja.

"Selamat ulang tahun!"

Kyungsoo berkedip ketika melihat senyum antusias Baekhyun dan kue kecil di tangannya, dengan sekarang tiga lilin menyala. Wendy juga menyeringai di sampingnya, meneriakkan 'selamat ulang tahun' yang sama kerasnya.

Otak Kyungsoo membeku.

Dia tidak menyangka. Dari semua orang di dunia, dia tidak menyangka rekan kerjanya untuk melakukan ini untuknya.

Matanya beralih dari satu sudut ruangan ke sudut lainnya. Dari tempat Wendy dan Baekhyun memegang kue kecil itu, hingga Seulgi yang tersenyum manis dan melambai padanya dengan balon dan Sehun memegang tenggorokannya sendiri dan bernapas berat, nyaris tidak berhasil tersenyum. Wajahnya masih merah.

Kehangatan yang mulai menyebar di dalam dirinya terasa surgawi. Dia mulai merasa gelisah, ketika otaknya akhirnya memproses ini - semuanya.

"Oh-" Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan mata Baekhyun sedikit menyipit.

"Dia tidak bereaksi. Kenapa dia tidak bereaksi? "Dia menyipit.

"Hari ini, kan? Kita tidak salah hari kan?".

Kyungsoo berkedip cepat, sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak! Tidak, bukan itu bukan itu. Itu hanya- ... aku tidak menyangka. "Kyungsoo tertawa pelan.

"Aku tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi."

Wajah Baekhyun dengan cepat berubah menjadi senyum kemenangan, saat dia menyorongkan kue ke dagu Kyungsoo.

"Yah, ayo kalau begitu ucapkan harapan sebelum lilin ini mati. Atau harapan itu tidak akan tercapai. "

Kyungsoo menghela nafas heran, ketika dia mengambil beberapa langkah ke depan, memegangi kotak karton sebagai alas kue.

Dia merasa sangat bersemangat, dan dia senang. Hari ini tidak hanya baik, ini hebat.

Dia tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa selain kesukaannya memandang rekan kerjanya.

Wendy bersorak keras ketika dia meniup lilin, dan dia adalah orang pertama yang melompat dan memeluknya. Seulgi memberinya pandangan malu-malu dan Kyungsoo akhirnya mengambil inisiatif untuk menjabat tangannya dengan lembut dan berterima kasih padanya.

"Aku akan mengambil pisau dan piring," Wendy mengumumkan dan Seulgi mengikutinya.

"Baiklah," gumam Baekhyun, mendorong sebuah tas di dada Kyungsoo.

"Selamat ulang tahun. Lebih baik kamu pakai ini. "

Kyungsoo melihat ke bawah ke dalam kantong plastik mewah dengan rasa ingin tahu, melihat kain putih dan hitam.

"Apa itu?"

"Hanya beberapa _item_ dari koleksi terbarunya,". kata perancang dengan lambaian tangannya, ketika dia kembali ke mejanya. Baru sekarang Kyungsoo melihat botol-botol itu.

"Masih belum keluar. Koleksinya, maksudku. Jadi aku merasa tersanjung. "

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia membungkus jari-jarinya dengan erat di sekitar hadiah.

"Terima kasih, Baek."

Kyungsoo merasa sedikit terharu saat dia melepas mantelnya.

Dia berbalik untuk melihat Sehun menyerahkan tas dengan pita indah di atasnya. Dia agak menghindari matanya.

"Ini," kata asisten pertama dengan anggun. "Selamat ulang tahun."

Kyungsoo nyaris menahan senyum. Dia malah memandangi bungkusan itu. Sehun mengangkat bahu.

"Tidak ada yang istimewa," katanya.

"Tapi aku ingat bagaimana kau muncul dengan tas usangmu saat pertama kali kita bertemu, jadi kupikir aku akan memberimu yang baru. Salah satu yang baik."

Kyungsoo hampir mencibir. Hampir. Bicara tentang Sehun si mulut bernanah. Dia telah belajar untuk mencintai itu tentang Sehun di atas segalanya.

Selain itu, tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan yang lebih muda, tindakan berbicara lebih keras. Dia telah mengingat sesuatu yang penting bagi Kyungsoo, dia berpikir untuk memberinya hadiah yang berarti. Itu baik dari dia.

Kyungsoo menahan diri untuk mengacak-acak rambutnya, karena semuanya ditata dan dia akan berisiko kehilangan lengannya jika dia melakukan itu. Kyungsoo akhirnya berjinjit untuk menepuk bahu Sehun.

"Terima kasih. Sungguh."

Wendy dan Seulgi kembali saat itu, dengan beberapa piring, pisau, garpu, dan gelas plastik. Baekhyun berseru dengan bersemangat, saat dia mengambil gelas-gelas itu dan membawanya ke meja Kyungsoo di mana botol-botol penuh warna itu dijajarkan.

Dia mulai mencampur barang-barang dan Kyungsoo mengamati koktail dengan hati-hati, bertanya-tanya bagaimana Baekhyun memiliki begitu banyak energi.

Mereka membuat Kyungsoo memotong kue, dan dia melakukannya. Dia berakhir dengan cream di hidungnya dan Wendy yang tertawa di sisinya. Sehun lolos dari jangkauannya segera setelah krim kocok mulai mendarat di wajah orang-orang.

"Ini dia," Baekhyun menyelinap masuk, mempersembahkan salah satu gelas plastik di depan wajah Kyungsoo.

"Anggap ini mas kawin. Dengan imbalan nomor teman mu yang lucu. "

Kyungsoo mendengus.

"Aku tidak punya teman lucu."

"Maaf, aku temanmu dan aku benar-benar imut." Baekhyun memutar matanya, melemparkan lengan ke bahunya.

"Kau tahu siapa yang aku bicarakan. Tinggi, berotot. Wajah yang menggemaskan. Tangan besar. Seperti, besar. Sangat besar."

Kyungsoo menarik bibirnya ke belakang sambil meringis ketika dia keluar dari cengkeraman Baekhyun.

"Oke, pertama-tama - menjijikkan. Kedua, namanya Chanyeol. Dan ketiga, kau menghabiskan seluruh Tahun Baru menghisap wajahnya dan kau bahkan tidak berpikir untuk meminta nomornya? "

Baekhyun menyeringai.

"Aku terlalu sibuk mengisap wajahny untuk memikirkan hal-hal sepele seperti itu."

Kyungsoo mengambil gelas plastik dari tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku akan bertemu dengannya malam ini. Aku akan bertanya padanya apakah dia baik-baik saja dengan itu, "Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu, menatap Baekhyun dengan cermat.

"Atau kau bisa bergabung dengan kami, jika kau mau. Dan kau bisa bertanya kepadanya sendiri. "

Seringai Baekhyun licik dan penuh kemenangan.

"Sempurna."

Kyungsoo menghabiskan sebagian besar pagi hari dengan teman-temannya di kantor, makan kue yang dipotong dengan buruk dan minum perlahan. Benar-benar mengabaikan komputernya.

Tidak apa-apa, kata Sehun sebelumnya ketika Kyungsoo terus mengirim pandangan ke mejanya, aku datang lebih awal hari ini. Menjawab semua email. Kita baik-baik saja.

Jadi Kyungsoo membiarkan dirinya sepenuhnya santai sekali, menikmati waktu bersama teman-temannya. Itu dia hari ini - pusat perhatian semua orang yang awalnya dianggapnya sombong dan angkuh. Namun, sekarang, Kyungsoo tidak bisa percaya bahwa dia pernah memikirkan itu sejak awal. Tidak ketika dia tahu betapa peduli dan berdedikasi mereka, betapa tekun dan ambisius.

Tidak ketika dia tahu dia telah menjadi salah satu dari mereka.

Waktu seolah melintas ketika mereka hanya berbicara dan bersenang-senang.

Tidak ada yang melihat panah pada jam, tidak ada yang melihat matahari terbit semakin tinggi di langit.

Sepertinya tidak ada yang memperhatikan cara pintu terbuka di belakang mereka.

Tidak sampai batuk yang sangat pelan mengganggu tawa mereka.

Kyungsoo kaget, berbalik untuk menghadap Jongin dan cara dia memandang mereka semua dengan alis yang sedikit terangkat.

Dia sepertinya tidak terkesan. Tidak sedikit pun. Hal terakhir yang ia harapkan, kemungkinan besar, adalah melihat karyawannya malas-malasan seperti ini.

"Aku mengerti hari ini sudah hari yang sangat santai." Kata Jongin, suara tenang dan ekspresi tidak bisa dibaca.

Kyungsoo merasakan tenggorokannya berdegup kencang dan jantungnya berdebar kencang di dadanya saat dia menyatukan bibirnya.

Bosnya memandang masing-masing dari mereka perlahan-lahan, dengan tatapan pengukur, sebelum dia melotot ke meja dengan setengah kue di atasnya dan gelas dan botol warna-warni di atasnya, yang dengan tulus Kyungsoo harapkan bukan itu masalahnya, dokumen.

"Kurasa semua pekerjaan untuk hari ini sudah selesai," kata Jongin dengan tenang, mengangkat mantelnya dari bahunya dan meletakkannya di meja Kyungsoo. Dia mengangkat alis pada mereka semua.

"Itu akan menjadi satu-satunya alasan untuk minum pada jam 9."

Kyungsoo benar-benar membeku di tempatnya. Sehun tampak pucat, benar-benar stres, ketika dia mencoba menyembunyikan cangkirnya di balik tempat pensil.

Baekhyun adalah yang pertama bergerak. Dia mengambil gelas kertas.

"Santailah, bisakan?" Kata perancang itu, menyerahkan cangkir kepada Jongin. "Tidak seperti ku, kalau kau terus seperti itu kau akan terus jadi perjaka."

Kyungsoo melirik Baekhyun, dan mendengar cemoohan Wendy yang tidak senang. Jongin hanya memicingkan matanya, tetapi mengambil cangkir itu dari jari Baekhyun. Dia mengamati koktail dengan curiga, sebelum melirik mereka lagi.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Ulang tahun Kyungsoo, tentu saja!" Jawab Baekhyun cerah, dengan nada yang membuatnya tampak jelas.

Napas Kyungsoo tertahan ketika mata Jongin terpaku padanya segera, sesuatu yang cerah berkilau di mata yang tak terbaca itu. Dia bibir terbuka sebentar karena terkejut. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali, sebelum menggerakkan lidahnya ke bibir, menenangkan diri.

Kyungsoo merasa lega menggelegak di dadanya ketika Baekhyun berbicara lagi, sebuah tangan menemukan jalan di bahunya. Dia tidak berpikir dia bisa menangani Jongin menatapnya lebih lama. Tidak sekarang. Tidak lagi.

"Kami memutuskan untuk mengadakan pesta kejutan kecil untuknya. Dia sudah bekerja sangat keras, jadi kami ingin melakukan sesuatu. Dan dengan ulang tahunnya, itu adalah kesempatan yang sempurna." Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Dan aku bisa menunjukkan keahlian bartenderku yang luar biasa."

"Kantor bukanlah tempat untuk menunjukkan keterampilan itu."

"Oh, tutup mulut, kau Kaku," Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya main-main pada Jongin yang masih sangat serius.

"Coba margarita dulu dan baru bicara."

"Aku tidak akan-"

"Aku berkata, cobalah." Baekhyun bersikeras, kegembiraan hilang dari suaranya. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menunjukkannya, tapi ada sesuatu yang lebih sulit dalam pandangannya.

"Lupakan pekerjaan dan nikmati hidup sejenak?"

Baekhyun menatap Jongin saat itu, matanya mengejutkan serius dan bibirnya mengerucut, saat dia mengambil tatapan tajam Jongin.

Kemudian, yang mengejutkan Kyungsoo, Jongin memalingkan muka terlebih dahulu. Dia menghela napas dan berkedip cepat.

"Baiklah," katanya akhirnya, berdeham. Jarinya meringkuk di sekitar cangkir plastik dan koktail hampir meluap. Dia menoleh ke Kyungsoo saat itu, agak menghindari matanya saat dia berbicara.

"Selamat ulang tahun."

Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih, tetapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Sebaliknya, dia memutuskan untuk mengangguk sekali. Kemudian sekali lagi, hanya untuk ukuran yang baik.

Lidah Jongin menjalar ke bibir bawahnya lagi, perlahan, berpikir. Baekhyun tampak sedikit lebih santai sekarang. Wendy tersenyum seperti malaikatnya, berusaha menjaga suasana tetap ringan.

"Jadi, aku membaca wawancaramu di Esquire," katanya, sambil mengarahkan gelasnya ke arah Jongin.

"Tapi aku cukup yakin itu sudah diedit. Beberapa hal di sana tidak terdengar seperti mu. "

"Haruskah kita melaporkan sebagai pencemaran nama baik?". Sehun segera bertanya, menegakkan badan dan mencoba menebus dirinya.

"Aku bisa memanggil pengacara."

Mata Kyungsoo melintas dari Sehun ke Jongin.

Bosnya sedang menatapnya, dengan kilau yang sama di matanya, di balik kabut yang tak terbaca yang tidak membiarkan Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam pikiran Jongin.

Dia akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak," katanya. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi jika itu-"

"Aku bilang tidak apa-apa, Sehun," kata Jongin, memaksakan senyum. Dia mengambil beberapa teguk dari minuman Baekhyun, sebelum meletakkannya di atas meja dan tanpa sadar mengangguk. "Aku bisa menghadapinya sendiri. Jangan khawatir tentang itu. Tidak hari ini."

Mulut Kyungsoo terbuka ringan ketika dia melihat Jongin mendekati mejanya tempat dia meletakkan mantel sebelumnya, dan cara dia mengambilnya. Dia membawanya ke lemari di sudut, menggantungnya sendiri.

Dia mulai menggulung lengan bajunya dalam perjalanan ke pintu melengkung ke kantornya.

"Seulgi," Jongin berbicara kepada gadis yang segera bersemangat.

"Kau bisa ke lemari pakaian setelah kalian selesai di sini, karena kau sudah berada di dalam gedung. Krystal memberi tahu ku pakaian untuk pemotretan mu minggu depan tiba, kau dapat mencobanya dan melihat apakah ada yang perlu di benarkan lagi. "

"Baiklah!" Katanya siap pada saat yang sama Kyungsoo mendengar Baekhyun menghela nafas. Dia melihatnya menggelengkan kepalanya karena kecewa ketika Jongin meletakkan tangan di dinding dan menatap mereka lagi.

"Jika ada yang menelepon, arahkan saja mereka ke kantorku."

"Setidaknya datang dan makan kue, brengsek."

Kyungsoo mengerjap dengan cepat pada ucapan Baekhyun yang langsung dan tidak senang. Bibir Jongin hanya menarik setengah senyum.

Matanya melirik ke arah Kyungsoo dengan cepat, geli dan - apakah itu sedikit penyesalan? - minta maaf.

"Mungkin nanti."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas ketika Jongin menghilang di balik pintu melengkung dan meninggalkan mereka berempat sendirian di samping meja. Dia menatap minumannya dan menghela nafas, bersyukur atas obrolan Wendy yang selalu ceria membuatnya sibuk

Kantor terasa kosong kemudian, ketika Kyungsoo dan Sehun dibiarkan sendirian dengan piring-piring kotor, mengempiskan balon dan tidak ada email dan panggilan untuk menjawab.

Jongin tidak keluar untuk kue sepanjang hari dan desahan Kyungsoo sepertinya hanya menjadi lebih sering setiap kali dia melihat ke pintu yang melengkung dan itu tetap kosong.

…..

Hari itu sepi dan membosankan, dia dan Sehun tidak berani menjauh dari meja mereka - tidak ketika mereka tahu bahwa bos mereka masih di kantornya, bekerja. Beberapa rekan dari departemen lain lewat untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya. Kyungsoo dengan linglung mengucapkan berterima kasih kepada mereka, mata beralih ke pintu melengkung tidak jauh dari mereka.

Saat itulah matahari mulai terbenam dan pundak Kyungsoo semakin merosot, ketika Jongin akhirnya muncul di lengkungan itu, tampak sama sempurna seperti yang terlihat beberapa jam yang lalu dengan rambutnya yang acak-acakan dan sudut tajam wajahnya dan lekuk lembut bibirnya. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas hancur yang bahkan tidak dia ketahui alasannya, saat dia berdiri tegak di kursinya.

Jongin mengangkat tangannya untuk menyapukan jari-jarinya ke rambut, mengacak-acaknya lebih banyak dan entah bagaimana akhirnya terlihat lebih baik. Lengan bajunya masih tergulung dan ketika Kyungsoo melihat dari dekat, dia melihat lingkaran hitam di bawah mata pria itu - hampir tidak terlihat, tetapi di sana.

"Sudah larut," kata Jongin, suaranya yang manis satu-satunya yang bisa didengar di kantor yang sunyi, mata berkilat dari Sehun ke arahnya.

"Kau mungkin punya rencana untuk malam ini, bukan?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengerutkan bibirnya, mata melesat ke arah jam. Chanyeol dan Jongdae akan menunggunya segera.

Ekspresi Jongin tahu, saat dia mengangguk.

"Kau bisa pergi kalau begitu." Kata Jongin, suaranya terdengar sedikit lelah.

"Kalian berdua."

"Tapi-"

"Tidak apa-apa, Sehun. Aku akan mengaturnya."

Kyungsoo melihat ke arah asisten pertama - mereka bertukar pandangan yang sangat tidak pasti, sangat bingung, sebelum Kyungsoo menghela nafas lagi.

"Apakah kau yakin?"

"Positif," Jongin tersenyum, akhirnya, untuk pertama kalinya hari ini dan Kyungsoo tidak ingin merasakan semua kelegaan membanjiri dadanya, tetapi ia melakukannya.

Jongin tersenyum, dan entah bagaimana, semuanya tiba-tiba menjadi lebih baik. "Pergilah bersenang-senang."

Kyungsoo merasa sulit untuk menjawab yang benar selama beberapa detik, kepalanya menunduk dalam sesuatu yang mirip anggukan.

"Aku berterima kasih denganmu."

Mata Jongin bersinar dengan sesuatu, saat dia menatapnya untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum menegakkan tubuh.

"Dan jangan lupa, kita hanya bekerja sampai jam 4 besok."

Jantung Kyungsoo berkibar di dadanya, lagi, dan dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mengandung senyum geli yang mekar di bibirnya.

Dia memperhatikan ketika Jongin berbalik, punggungnya sama cantik dan anggunnya dengan yang lainnya. Dia mengayunkan tangannya dengan acuh sebelum menghilang kembali ke kantornya.

"Pergi sekarang. Sampai ketemu besok. "

Dan kemudian hanya dia dan Sehun di ruangan itu, dengan jantung Kyungsoo yang melompat di dadanya. Karena, mungkin, Jongin benar-benar peduli, di balik tubuh yang keras dan tinggi itu. Di balik topeng kekuasaan dan otoritas, pengaruh dan dampak yang tak tersentuh, dia hanyalah seorang lelaki.

Salah satu yang baik.

Kyungsoo mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Sehun. Asisten pertama menatapnya dengan alis yang sedikit terangkat.

Ayo pergi, dia berkata, dan Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Chanyeol dan Jongdae benar-benar akan menunggunya segera, dan dia masih harus pergi dan menyeret Baekhyun keluar dari kantornya.

Dia mendorong kursinya ke belakang dan akhirnya berdiri, melemparkan satu pandangan terakhir ke arah pintu melengkung.

Besok.

Bibirnya melengkung ke pikiran, antisipasi, ketakutan dan kegembiraan mutlak mengisi seluruh tubuhnya.

….

Kyungsoo bisa melihat napasnya di udara. Sangat dingin.

Dia mendorong tangannya lebih dalam ke dalam saku mantel yang agak ringan, mencoba setidaknya mendapatkan kehangatan. Beberapa kemiripan kehangatan. Apa saja. Itulah yang ia dapatkan karena berpakaian seperti ini. Hanya demi terlihat baik, dia sekarang kedinginan.

Bahunya tegang saat dia melangkah dari satu kaki ke kaki lain, bergerak di sekitar hanya untuk tetap hangat.

Dan dia menunggu.

Lalu lintas di jalan itu padat, ada banyak orang di trotoar. Puluhan orang berjalan masuk dan keluar dari gedung tinggi mengkilap di belakangnya.

Berdiri di depannya, berdiri di depan markas VOGUE seperti ini, sendirian - tidak lain kecuali manusia di depan monumen kekuasaan dan pengaruh besar - dia merasa terintimidasi. Meskipun dia menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di gedung ini, masih mengejutkannya setiap kali dia melihatnya.

Dia beruntung. Beruntung mendapat kesempatan ini.

Pukulan angin yang sangat kencang di wajahnya membuatnya menggigil. Dia tidak bisa merasakan ujung hidungnya lagi. Dia melemparkan pandangan cepat ke arah jam di atas pintu masuk.

4:42.

Sehun sudah lama berlalu, meninggalkan saat jam menunjukkan pukul empat. Dia telah membuat rencana dengan teman-temannya, mungkin untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyalahkannya karena mengambil kesempatan itu segera.

Dan Jongin sudah terlambat dua belas menit. Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Memang tidak banyak, tetapi musim dingin itu keras, angin - tanpa ampun, dingin - membeku.

Kelegaan total memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya dalam sedetik, ketika dia melihat SUV hitam dengan jendela gelap datang dari sudut.

Kelegaan dan kegembiraan, antisipasi.

Kecemasan juga. Khawatir Menekankan.

Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam ketika mobil berhenti di tempat yang seharusnya tepat di depan pintu masuk gedung. Tepat di depannya.

Pintu terbuka, dan Jongin melangkah keluar dengan percaya diri. Dengan ketenangan dan keanggunan.

Jika VOGUE, dengan bangunannya yang mengesankan dan ribuan karyawan, adalah sebuah kerajaan, maka Jongin adalah rajanya. Dan raja itu sekarang menatapnya, angin kencang meniup rambutnya. Meskipun begitu, bibirnya tersenyum kembali - kecil dan memikat.

Napas Kyungsoo tertahan. Dia tidak bisa menahannya. Dia tidak pernah bisa.

"Aku terlambat," kata Jongin.

"Maaf. Aku harus mengurus sesuatu sebelum datang. "

Itu cukup pengorbanan bagi Jongin untuk membebaskan setengah dari hari kerjanya. Setengah hari kerja mereka, sungguh. Itu sudah melebihi apa yang Kyungsoo pernah harapkan. Dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Semuanya di atas sudah beres?" Tanya Jongin, kekhasan alisnya dan Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Semua email dijawab, semuanya untuk dijalankan untuk besok. Penunjukan dengan Suho dijadwalkan kembali pada pukul 10 pagi pada hari Jumat dan- "

"Ya, sederhana saja sudah cukup," Jongin memotongnya sambil tersenyum, ketika ia membuka pintu mobil lebih lebar.

"Ayo,di sini dingin . Kau pasti kedinginan. "

Jantung Kyungsoo mencekik di dadanya, ketika dia mengambil beberapa langkah ke depan, lebih dekat ke Jongin dan pintu mobil yang bosnya buka untuknya. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam ketika memasuki kendaraan, kursi kulit yang sudah dikenalnya senyaman sebelumnya.

Hanya ketika Jongin memasuki mobil setelah dia dan hanya mereka berdua di sana Kyungsoo menyadari apa yang dia lakukan dan bagaimana dia tidak siap untuk itu.

Karena ketika Jongin duduk sangat dekat dengannya, rambut acak-acakan dari angin dan matanya yang tajam menembusnya, bibir mewah itu terbuka, tampak begitu lembut dan mengundang - saat itulah Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa di depan Jongin, ia merasa sangat kecil. Begitu terintimidasi oleh semua kekuatan dan keindahan itu.

Seorang rakyat jelata yang terkagum kagum, sangat jauh dari tingkat seseorang yang cocok untuk bersama seorang raja.

Namun Jongin menatapnya dengan senyum tipis dan nyaman di bibirnya - tatapan penuh keingintahuan dan minat.

Tampilan yang sangat berbeda dari yang akan dilihat Kyungsoo setiap hari di gedung VOGUE. Sesuatu yang sangat baru.

Jongin menatapnya seolah mereka setara.

Dan mungkin, di sini dan sekarang, mereka memang setara.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, bersantai di kursi, ketika mesin mobil mendengkur pelan, dan mereka mulai bergerak menyusuri jalan-jalan yang sibuk di Seoul.

…

Kyungsoo hanya melihat pertunjukan balet beberapa kali dalam hidupnya - teater lokal dengan kursi kecil yang sempit.

Teater ini, bagaimanapun, sangat glamor. Aula tempat mereka berjalan sangat mempesona - semua beludru merah dan ornamen dan dekorasi emas. Itu tampak seperti tempat di luar film. Dan kursi yang dibeli Jongin sangat mengagumkan. Awalnya hanya nomor dan surat pada tiket ke Kyungsoo, tetapi ketika mereka berjalan di dalam teater yang indah, Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa mereka bukan sembarang kursi. Mereka memiliki kursi kotak.

Sebuah ruangan untuk mereka berdua, jauh dari sisa penonton. Matanya membelalak kagum saat dia melihat pemandangan dari tempat itu di teater.

Dan itu hanya yang pertama dari banyak kejutan.

Kyungsoo hampir tidak tahu apa-apa tentang balet, tetapi ketika lampu di teater redup dan sorotan bersinar di atas panggung, ketika pertunjukan itu benar-benar dimulai - dia tidak bisa benar-benar memalingkan muka. Bahkan untuk sesaat pun.

Dia begitu tenggelam di dalamnya, begitu terlibat oleh intensitas dan kompleksitas tarian, oleh kesederhanaan dan keindahan pertunjukan. Agak menguras nafas.

Dia hampir lupa tentang Jongin berdiri di sisinya. Bosnya juga diam ketika para penari mulai muncul di panggung. Dia juga mulai menonton dengan penuh perhatian, dengan kilau di matanya.

Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Jongin dari waktu ke waktu, hanya untuk melihat wajah sempurna yang sebagian menyala dari lampu panggung, sebagian tersembunyi oleh bayangan yang berkedip-kedip. Wajah itu - juga bernafas.

Segala sesuatu tentang balet itu sempurna - musik, tarian, akting. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan wajahnya sakit dengan senyuman yang tidak bisa ia tahan, ia bisa merasakan tangannya mencengkeram pagar kotak ketika anak-anak muncul di panggung, berpakaian seperti tikus, dan ketika mereka mulai tampil bersama dengan balerina lainnya. Dia mendengar cahaya Jongin, tawa lembut di sampingnya. Dia tidak tahu apakah itu terlalu drama atau suara tawa Jongin yang menghangatkan hatinya.

Musiknya menjadi kuat dan napas Kyungsoo tertahan saat _nutcracker_ menusuk raja tikus. Saat panggung kosong dan sebagai gantinya, sebuah lagu yang lebih tenang memenuhi teater. Saat balerina berbaju putih, gaun megah mulai menari. Kepingan Salju.

Kyungsoo harus berkedip beberapa kali, ketika tirai jatuh dan lampu hidup kembali, ketika orang-orang di kursi di bawah mereka mulai berdengung.

"Lakukan," kata Jongin dan Kyungsoo berbalik untuk menatapnya. Bosnya sudah menatapnya, senyum kecil di wajahnya. Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak kencang.

Perancis. Dari semua hal yang bisa dilakukan Jongin, dia mulai berbicara bahasa Prancis sambil terlihat seperti itu.

Wajah sempurna, rambut gaya, kemeja sederhana terselip rapi di celana lurus. Pakaian yang agak sederhana, namun elegan dan tampak begitu indah. Kyungsoo tidak ragu mereka adalah serangkaian nama merek mahal.

"Kita punya dua puluh menit sebelum babak kedua,". kata Jongin, menatapnya lagi. "Apakah kau ingin tinggal di sini atau kau ingin pergi keluar?"

"Aku- ... aku tidak tahu. Apakah kau mau pergi keluar? Kita bisa pergi."

Jongin melihat ke bawah, pipinya naik dari senyumnya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sangat ringan, tetapi Kyungsoo tidak melewatkannya.

"Aku bertanya padamu, Kyungsoo. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas terengah-engah, matanya menatap ke arah panggung. Mereka memiliki dua puluh menit, dan kemudian lima puluh menit babak kedua. Dia menggigit bagian dalam pipinya, sebelum melihat kembali ke arah Jongin.

"Kamar kecil," Kyungsoo bergumam pelan dan Jongin hanya mengangkat alis.

"Aku harus pergi ke kamar kecil."

"Baiklah," kata Jongin, akhirnya berdiri dari kursinya yang lebar.

"Ayo pergi."

Lebih sulit untuk berjalan menuju aula. Semua orang bergegas - orang-orang bergegas ke bar makanan ringan, yang lain bergegas ke toilet. Beberapa menarik korek api dan rokok dari saku mereka, bergegas ke depan gedung untuk menyeret sebelum babak kedua dimulai.

"Aku akan menunggumu di sini," kata Jongin, bersandar pada pilar di lobi, dan Kyungsoo bisa merasakan rona merah perlahan merangkak naik ke pipinya saat dia mengangguk dengan kaku. Dia bergegas maju ke toilet.

Untungnya, antrian di toilet pria tidak sepanjang di toilet wanita. Dia bergegas, masih merasakan jantungnya melompat-lompat di dadanya, semua kesadaran itu mengenai dirinya sekaligus.

Dia sendirian dengan Jongin.

Dia sendirian dengan Jongin, menonton balet.

Dia sendirian dengan Jongin, hanya mereka berdua, tanpa kerja. Semua keindahan itu.

Dia cepat-cepat mencuci tangannya, melemparkan pandangan ke cermin dan dia hampir menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Dia tampak sama bingung dan takutnya seperti yang ia rasakan.

Kyungsoo memaksakan dirinya untuk rileks.

Hanya dua orang dewasa, menonton balet, bersenang-senang.

Dia memaksakan dirinya untuk bernapas dengan tenang, ketika dia mengusap rambutnya, mencoba memperbaikinya dengan cepat sebelum kembali.

Jongin menunggunya. Dan dia tersenyum.

Dan dia terlihat sangat, sangat sempurna.

Tapi tentu saja, Kyungsoo hampir mencibir ketika dia mengusap bagian depan bajunya sendiri, mereka berada di teater. Orang-orang seharusnya berpakaian untuk tempat-tempat seperti ini.

Itu bukan karena dia.

Itu bukan karena dia.

Hanya dua orang dewasa, menonton balet, menghabiskan waktu bersama, sendirian.

Kyungsoo menatap cermin lagi, menatap matanya sendiri.

Sialan

Anehnya itu terdengar seperti kencan.

Dia menggigit bagian dalam pipinya dengan kasar, sekali lagi memaksakan dirinya untuk rileks.

Jangan konyol, Kyungsoo, ia memarahi dirinya sendiri secara internal, saat ia menurunkan tangannya lagi ke baju kemeja, jangan bodoh.

Dia menegakkan tubuh, menatap tajam ke cermin. Dia tidak bisa membuat dirinya terlihat lebih baik.

Dan kemudian dia bergegas keluar. Dia tidak ingin membuat Jongin menunggu.

Dia berhenti di langkahnya ketika dia melihat Jongin lagi, berdiri di pilar itu dengan punggung menghadapnya. Meski begitu, dia adalah orang yang paling mencolok di ruangan itu.

Begitu sempurna, begitu anggun di atas sepatu bertumit rendah, tampak seperti bangsawan di bawah interior teater yang mewah.

Seorang raja tidak hanya di VOGUE. Dia membawa dirinya dengan kekuatan ini di mana pun dia berada.

"Maaf," kata Kyungsoo begitu dia mencapai Jongin. Bosnya berbalik.

"Harus mengantri."

"Jangan khawatir," kata Jongin, mengulurkan tangannya untuk menawarkan gelas anggur pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dengan ragu-ragu mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambilnya dari tangannya, pikirannya berputar. Ini terlalu banyak. Terlalu banyak. Ini terlalu mewah untuk orang seperti dia. Balet, anggur, dan Jongin.

Kyungsoo dengan cepat mengangkat gelas ke bibirnya, mencoba mengabaikan keheningan canggung di antara mereka. Mencoba mengabaikan fakta bahwa Jongin sedang menatapnya.

Anggur itu manis. Rasanya buah, sedikit beri.

"Jadi," Kyungsoo memulai, lelah menghindari mata Jongin. Dia ragu-ragu menatapnya dan berusaha agar hatinya santai setelah menatap galaksi di mata Jongin yang dalam.

"Kau mengatakan balet favoritmu The Nutcracker. Mengapa?"

Jongin tersenyum. Kyungsoo hampir mendesah ketika dia juga mengangkat gelas ke bibirnya untuk minum dari anggurnya. Dia ingin melihat senyum itu lebih lama.

"Itu drama pertama yang aku lihat," kata bosnya, bersandar pada pilar.

"Orang tuaku membawaku untuk melihatnya. Aku hanya anak kecil waktu itu. "

Kyungsoo mengira itu adalah sentimen yang bagus.

"Ini balet untuk anak-anak," Jongin melanjutkan, mengangkat bahu.

"Atau setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan orang. Tikus, tentara, roti jahe, tanah permen, dan yang lainnya, itu dimaksudkan untuk anak-anak. Tetapi ketika aku tumbuh, aku mulai bertanya pada diri sendiri, mengapa hanya anak-anak saja yang boleh bermimpi? "

Kyungsoo tidak punya jawaban untuk itu dan Jongin tersenyum setelah sedikit, membalik gelasnya kembali.

"Mimpi adalah untuk semua orang. Balet ini juga, ini untuk semua orang. Itu membawa kebahagiaan bagi orang-orang. Itu sebabnya itu adalah favorit saya. "

Ada kesunyian sebentar, sementara Kyungsoo merenungkan kata-kata itu.

Jongin benar. Bermimpi adalah untuk semua orang.

Anak-anak mungkin memimpikan tanah permen dan pejuang tikus, mungkin mereka memimpikan mainan hidup kembali, mungkin mereka memimpikan menari kepingan salju.

Tetapi orang dewasa juga, mereka bermimpi.

Mata Kyungsoo kembali ke Jongin dan cara dia beristirahat dengan tenang begitu dekat dengannya, ekspresi puas di wajahnya.

Benar. Orang dewasa juga bermimpi.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Jongin, menariknya keluar dari pikirannya, pandangan penuh harapan di matanya. "Apakah kau menyukainya?"

Kyungsoo bahkan tidak perlu memikirkan jawabannya. Dia mengangguk.

"Aku menyukainya."

Senyum Jongin asli, dan mungkin bahkan lega, saat dia mengangkat anggur ke bibirnya lagi.

…

Selama babak kedua pertunjukan, yang bisa dipikirkan Kyungsoo hanyalah Jongin.

Yang bisa dia lihat hanyalah seorang anak muda dengan bibir penuh, ingin tahu, mata besar, mencondongkan tubuh ke depan Di kursinya dan kaki menggantung di udara. Seorang anak kecil menyaksikan dengan kagum ketika para penari melayang di atas panggung, ketika kisah itu terbuka.

Yang bisa dia lihat hanyalah seorang anak muda, seorang Jongin muda, jatuh cinta dengan apa yang dia lihat dan impikan.

Dan matanya pada akhirnya akan pergi ke Jongin lagi, orang dewasa, dan dia tidak akan melihat sesuatu yang terlalu berbeda. DIA adalah seorang dewasa, seorang yang sempurna sempurna pada saat itu, dan dia telah mencapai begitu banyak, begitu awal dalam hidupnya.

Namun matanya masih bersinar dengan kekaguman, dia masih bermimpi.

Dan mungkin itu bukan pakaian glamor atau wajah tampan, mungkin itu bukan kata-kata indah yang dia ucapkan atau cara dia bawa sendiri, tidak. Bukan itu.

Kepolosan kekanak-kanakan di matanya dan percikan ambisi dan tekad, bagian tersembunyi dari Jongin yang Kyungsoo baru lihat beberapa kali sebelumnya - bagian lembut dan halus dari dirinya, bagian dari dirinya yang baru saja bermimpi.

Itulah yang membuatnya semakin sempurna.

….

Udara musim dingin terasa dingin, ketika mereka berjalan menuju mobil. Langkah Kyungsoo ragu-ragu, dia tidak tahu apakah dia harus mengikuti.

Jongin membuka pintu mobil itu, dan dia membukanya saat dia berbalik untuk menatapnya.

"Kau belum makan, kan?" Tanya bosnya, syal yang tergantung di bahunya, diayun oleh angin musim dingin. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita makan malam?"

Jangan bodoh, Kyungsoo. Jangan bodoh.

Tidak seperti itu.

"Ya, tentu."

Dan ketika Jongin mengatakan mereka akan makan malam, Kyungsoo telah menggambar beberapa restoran kecil, bahkan mungkin beberapa rantai makanan cepat saji. Kemungkinan besar, itu mendekati tengah malam.

Apa yang tidak dia harapkan adalah SUV hitam berhenti di depan tempat seperti ini.

Nama itu terdengar agak asing, dia cukup yakin Jongin telah menelepon mereka sebelumnya untuk membuat reservasi untuk Jongin dan beberapa rekannya. Tempat yang sangat mahal, kemungkinan besar, tempat yang sangat mewah, dari tampilannya.

Kyungsoo tidak menyadari bahwa dia membeku di tempatnya sampai Jongin berbalik ke samping untuk menatapnya, menunggunya di bawah lampu pintu masuk utama.

Kyungsoo menyimpan keterkejutannya, ketika dia melangkah maju, berjalan mengikuti Jongin ketika mereka memasuki restoran. Ada musik yang tenang dimainkan.

"Selamat malam, Tuan," seorang pria paruh baya yang mengenakan tuksedo menyambut mereka.

Jongin bergerak maju.

"Aku sudah reservasi," katanya dan Kyungsoo berkedip terkejut.

"Kim Jong In."

Tentu saja, semua orang tahu Kim Jongin. Realisasi menyebar di wajah pria itu, saat ia segera memberi isyarat agar seseorang mendekat. Sebelum Kyungsoo menyadarinya, seorang wanita membantunya keluar dari mantelnya.

"Tentu saja, Tuan, ikuti saya."

Kyungsoo tidak mengira dia pernah berada di tempat seperti ini. Dia sangat kagum di sini, seperti dia di teater. Lelaki itu mengiring mereka maju melalui meja, melewatkan semua yang kosong, sampai sampai ke bagian paling belakang restoran.

Dia membimbing mereka melalui pintu dan Kyungsoo berkedip bodoh lagi.

Hanya satu meja.

Satu meja di seluruh ruangan. Sebuah sofa di samping, sebuah meja kecil untuk minuman. Ada desain elegan di langit-langit, cahaya tersebar di sekitar ruangan.

Kepala Kyungsoo berputar.

Ruang makan pribadi.

Balet.

Dan Jongin. Semua Jongin. Semua dia, dengan dia. Hanya bersamanya.

Dia terengah-engah, ketika pria dengan tuksedo mengulurkan kursi untuknya dan menunggu dia untuk duduk sebelum menyerahkan menu dan perlahan-lahan menghilang dari ruangan.

Kyungsoo merasa benar-benar tidak mengerti, ketika dia membuka menu. Benar-benar terdiam.

Itu adalah salah satu tempat tanpa harga pada menu. Dia hampir meringis.

"Hidangan ayam mereka sangat enak," kata Jongin, memecah kesunyian dan Kyungsoo mendongak. Atasannya bahkan tidak melihat menu, dia hanya menyeringai sedikit.

"Tapi kalau begitu, aku mungkin menyukainya. Aku suka ayam."

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa membaca setengah dari itu," Kyungsoo menyerah sambil menghela nafas. Dia tidak bisa memahami semua nama hidangan asing yang belum pernah dia dengar sepanjang hidupnya.

Jongin tersenyum lagi, kilatan di matanya. Dia mengangkat bahu dengan elegan.

"Aku bisa memesan untukmu."

Sesuatu tentang itu terdengar sangat menarik bagi Kyungsoo. Terutama pribadi. Dia merasakan pipinya memanas, saat dia mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Apa makanan kesukaanmu?" Jongin bertanya, mungkin hanya untuk bercakap-cakap, mungkin untuk mengetahui apa yang harus dipesan untuknya. Kyungsoo tidak tahu. Dia hanya menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak tahu, kurasa aku tidak punya makanan favorit. Aku makan segalanya."

"Bahkan toge?"

Kyungsoo memasang wajah seram dan Jongin tertawa kecil.

"Bagaimana dengan truffle?"

Kyungsoo hampir memicingkan matanya. Dia menghela nafas, merasa lebih malu dari apapun.

Tapi Jongin mengenalnya. Jongin tahu siapa dia - dia tahu dia tidak istimewa, dia tahu itu.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah kau memperhatikan," kata Kyungsoo, ringan dalam suaranya.

"Tapi aku tipe pecinta McDonald. Aku belum pernah mencoba truffle sebelumnya. "

"Apa yang kau katakan," gumam Jongin, jari-jarinya bergemuruh di atas meja.

"Semua orang suka McDonald."

Kyungsoo meragukan itu. Jongin tampak seperti orang yang tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki di McDonald atau rantai makanan lain semacam itu. Kyungsoo akan mengatakan dia melewatkan hidup, tetapi apakah dia benar-benar? Apakah dia, ketika restoran seperti ini adalah tempat yang dia kunjungi?

"Yah, suatu hari kamu harus mencoba truffle. Benar-benar hit atau merindukan rasanya." kata Jongin, jari-jarinya masih mengetuk-ngetuk meja dan mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo dari penampilannya yang intens. "Tapi tidak di sini dan sekarang. Ini bukan musim yang tepat untuk mereka sekarang. "

Kyungsoo bahkan tidak tahu truffle punya musim. Dia bahkan tidak seratus persen yakin apa itu truffle.

Pelayan datang setelah itu, dan Jongin memesan untuk mereka. Kedengarannya dia berbicara bahasa lain, ketika Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan menatap dengan bodoh.

"-Dan sebotol Case Basse di Gianfranco Soldera. 2006. "

Sesuatu di dada dan perut Kyungsoo berkibar.

Ada sesuatu yang sangat panas tentang ini. Sesuatu yang sangat panas tentang seorang pria yang tampak begitu percaya diri dan tahu apa yang dia lakukan.

Atau mungkin itu hanya Jongin.

"Hanya itu, Tuan?"

"Itu saja."

Mata Kyungsoo membuntuti pelayan yang melarikan diri dari ruangan dengan tenang dan meninggalkan mereka sendirian lagi. Hatinya bekerja keras hari ini. Dia mulai kehabisan tenaga dari semua rasa yang berkibar di dadanya.

"Ah!" Seru Jongin dan Kyungsoo berkedip kaget ketika dia melihatnya meraih kembali untuk mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya.

"Aku hampir lupa."

Bibir Kyungsoo terbuka ketika Jongin menyelipkan sesuatu ke seberang meja.

"Ini ulang tahunmu kemarin. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu. "

Kyungsoo merasakan semua proses otak di dalam kepalanya berhenti sekaligus ketika dia menatap kotak beludru yang ada di depannya.

"Aku juga ingin minta maaf." Kata Jongin dan Kyungsoo mendongak dari kotak ke arahnya. Bosnya menatapnya dengan penyesalan. "Seandainya aku tahu, aku tidak akan begitu keras padamu. Aku pasti telah merusak ulang tahunmu. Aku ingin menebusnya untuk mu."

"Apakah ini sebabnya kau membawaku ke tempat ini?"

Sesuatu bersinar di mata Jongin, saat dia tersenyum perlahan dan misterius.

"Tidak."

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas panjang.

Jongin tidak merusak ulang tahunnya. Tidak semuanya. Dengan caranya sendiri, dia bahkan mencoba menunjukkan kebaikan. Mengambil semua beban kerja sendiri. Dengan caranya sendiri, ia telah mencoba yang terbaik.

Tapi ini?

Kyungsoo melihat ke bawah ke kotak beludru lagi, jantung berdebar mulai lagi.

Ini terlalu banyak.

"Kau harus berhenti memberiku hadiah,". kata Kyungsoo pelan, terlalu takut untuk menyentuh kotak itu, terlalu takut untuk membukanya. Dia mendongak ke bosnya, yang anehnya merasa terhibur.

Dia mungkin akan menjawab, kalau bukan karena pelayan masuk dengan gelas anggur dan botol anggur yang terlihat sangat mewah di tangan. Dia menuangkan anggur untuk mereka, meninggalkan botol di sisi meja, di tumpukan es. Kyungsoo mencoba fokus pada cairan merah ruby di gelasnya hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya sampai mereka sendirian di kamar lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu," kata Kyungsoo pelan, nada kalah pada suaranya. Matanya menyala.

" Besok ulang tahunmu, bukan? Aku tidak membelikan apa pun untukmu. "

"Jangan konyol," kata Jongin acuh tak acuh, senyum tipis di bibirnya saat dia meraih ke depan, sebuah jari melingkari tepi gelasnya.

"Kau sudah mengundang ku ke balet."

Kyungsoo menatapnya dan Jongin tersenyum lebar, bercanda. Kyungsoo merasakan keinginan untuk memukulnya.

"Kau tidak akan membukanya?"

"Aku tidak mau." Kyungsoo hampir merengek dan menyaksikan senyum Jongin melebar. "Karena aku tahu itu akan menjadi sesuatu yang sangat menjengkelkan sehingga aku tidak akan pernah bisa membayarnya."

"Itu sebabnya itu adalah hadiah," Jongin mencatat, satu alis terangkat di dahinya.

"Kau tidak perlu membayarnya kembali."

Kyungsoo menatap kotak itu dengan hati-hati. Jari-jarinya menelusuri sisi itu. Rasanya lembut di bawah sentuhannya.

"Ayo," desak Jongin, tidak sabar terlihat di matanya.

Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya menarik kotak itu ke tangannya dan mendorong bagian atas terbuka. Dia hampir berharap dia tidak melakukannya.

Itu adalah arloji. Jam tangan perak, layar hitam, pita perak. Banyak panah dan lingkaran. Dia mengenali itu merek mahal tidak salah lagi.

Dia menghela napas, dunia di sekelilingnya berputar, saat dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak," katanya, koneksi otak-mulut cukup terputus pada saat ini.

"Tidak. Tidak, aku tidak bisa menerima ini. "

"Ini hadiah," kata Jongin, tidak terpengaruh.

"Ini arloji Rolex, Jongin," kata Kyungsoo, mendengar suara suaranya yang memalukan dan menekankan.

"Ini- ... itu-"

"Ini hadiah," Jongin mengulangi, setenang sebelumnya. Matanya berbinar ketika dia bersandar di kursinya.

"Aku tidak akan mengambilnya kembali."

"Tapi-"

"Kaj dapat melakukan apa pun yang kau inginkan dengannya, tetapi aku tidak akan menerimanya kembali. Buang, kalau kau mau." Jongin mengangkat alisnya dan mengangkat bahu.

"Meskipun, aku akui itu akan memalukan."

"Kau gila," Kyungsoo menghela nafas, matanya kembali ke jam tangan.

"Mungkin." Jongin hanya berkata dengan tenang, senyum kecil bermain di bibirnya.

Kyungsoo membutuhkan beberapa saat untuk mengumpulkan pikirannya. Dia tidak bisa mempercayai ini. Semua itu. Dia menutup kotak itu dan meletakkan tangannya di atasnya.

Mulutnya terasa kering saat dia melihat ke arah Jongin lagi.

"Terima kasih. Sekali."

Jongin tampaknya lebih menghargai reaksi ini, karena wajahnya tampak cerah dan dia mengangguk.

"Sama-sama."

"Jadi," Kyungsoo berdeham, berusaha mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Ulang tahunmu. Ada rencana besar untuk itu? ".

"Mm, tidak juga." Jongin melingkarkan jarinya di kaca lagi, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kunci untuk ulang tahun yang baik adalah harapan yang sederhana. Aku akan cukup bahagia jika aku tidak harus berurusan dengan ular palsu yang berkerumun sepanjang hari dengan harapan ulang tahun bodoh yang tidak benar-benar berarti. "

Kyungsoo mengerutkan bibirnya.

Mungkin dia bisa memanggil Sehun, mungkin mereka bisa melakukan sesuatu yang kecil untuk Jongin. Sesuatu seperti pesta mini yang mereka buat untuknya kemarin.

Namun, ini adalah Jongin. Dia tidak tahu apakah itu cocok.

Dia menatap bosnya dengan rasa ingin tahu. Natal, ulang tahunnya. Mengapa hari-hari yang paling membahagiakan di tahun itu terasa begitu sepi dan melelahkan baginya? Agak tragis.

"Apakah kau ingin aku menjadwal ulang janji temumu?" Kyungsoo bertanya pelan.

"Aku bisa membatalkan beberapa dari-"

"Kyungsoo," Jongin memotongnya sambil tertawa. Tawa yang tulus dan hening menusuk namanya saat Jongin mengucapkannya. Dan itu terdengar indah. "Tidak ada membicarakan pekerjaan. Jangan merusak malam ini. "

"Maaf." Dia berkata dengan segera. Jongin hanya tertawa kecil lagi, namun Kyungsoo merasa tidak nyaman. Itu tidak adil. Itu tidak adil. Begitu tidak adil, bahwa ia harus menerima semuanya dan Jongin tidak dapat apa-apa. Yah, secara kiasan.

"Apakah ada yang kau inginkan, untuk ulang tahunmu?"

Jongin menatapnya lagi, lebih lama kali ini, ekspresi serius di wajahnya. Dia tampak tertarik.

"Aku tidak ingin hadiah," kata bosnya, suaranya agak lebih tenang dan lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

"Tapi ada sesuatu yang bisa kau berikan padaku."

Kyungsoo berkedip cepat, segera mencondongkan tubuh ke depan di kursinya.

"Apa itu?"

"Sebuah jawaban."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan bibirnya, alisnya berkerut.

"Sebuah jawaban? Jawaban untuk apa? "

Jongin tampak tidak pasti dan, bagi seluruh dunia, gugup, ketika dia memandangnya. Itu tentu pertama kalinya Kyungsoo melihatnya seperti ini - pemimpin yang sangat kuat, bosnya, model dan desainer, editor, selebriti.

"Sebulan terakhir ini, Kyungsoo, sejak kita pergi ke China," Jongin bersandar di meja, lebih dekat dengannya.

"Sejak kita pergi ke China, aku merasakan ... tertentu tarikan. Sesuatu yang pasti. Dan kemudian pada Malam Tahun Baru kita berciuman, Kyungsoo. Aku menciummu, dan kau menciumku kembali, aku tahu itu. Aku yakin itu."

Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu yang merangkak di dadanya saat menyebutkan hal itu, dan dia merasakan napasnya menjadi tidak teratur.

"Apakah itu hanya alkohol, atau kau ingin menciumku kembali?" Tanya Jongin, alisnya terangkat dengan harapan.

"Karena aku tahu aku ingin menciummu."

Ada beberapa saat hening yang terasa seperti berabad-abad bagi Kyungsoo, yang hanya berdiri membeku di kursinya. Jongin membungkuk di atas meja, bahkan lebih dekat.

"Aku menyukaimu, Kyungsoo. Dan aku perlu tahu ... Aku perlu tahu apakah kU juga suka padaku atau apakah aku hanya membayangkan sesuatu."

Kyungsoo yakin dunia sudah tidak ada lagi. Waktu dan ruang itu mencoba untuk menghabiskannya, untuk mengakhirinya. Dia yakin berharap mereka akan melakukannya, karena tatapan ingin tahu Jongin menyala menembusnya bersamaan dengan hiperventilasi yang dia rasakan di dalam.

Jongin ingin menciumnya.

Jongin menyukainya.

Bibir Kyungsoo terbuka saat napasnya menjadi lebih berat.

"Aku bukan- ... ini-" Kyungsoo bergumam, tiba-tiba merasa sangat sulit untuk berbicara secara benar. Dia menutup matanya, menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa dia gemetar.

"Ini tidak benar. Kau adalah bosku. "

"Lupakan itu sebentar." Jongin memotongnya dengan segera, menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengulurkan tangannya. Dia dengan enggan menghentikan dirinya dari meraih tangan Kyungsoo.

"Lupakan semua itu. Lupakan aku menjadi bosmu, lupakan pemimpin redaksi bodoh itu, lupakan segalanya dan katakan padaku bagaimana perasaanmu tentang aku. Hanya aku."

Rasanya seperti berjudi. Taruhan yang kejam dan menggembirakan.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin selama beberapa saat, meluangkan waktu untuk menyortir pikirannya sendiri. Jongin juga tidak terburu-buru, dia hanya diam menunggu jawabannya.

Kyungsoo mendengarkannya sejenak.

Dia mencoba melupakan segalanya.

Dia lupa tentang bosnya, dia lupa tentang majalah. Dia lupa tentang Cina, dia lupa tentang pekerjaan mereka, dia lupa segalanya. Dia lupa tentang Malam Tahun Baru, dia lupa tentang balet. Dia lupa tentang arloji sialan itu.

Segala sesuatu. Dia mencoba untuk mengabstraksi dirinya dari itu dan untuk hanya melihat pria yang Kim Jongin itu.

Seorang pria muda, tampan dan baik, cerdas dan ambisius. Seorang pria muda, yang matanya bersinar ketika dia menyaksikan balet dan tawanya terdengar asli dan serak, norak. Seorang pria yang senyumnya akan menerangi seluruh wajahnya.

Seorang pemuda yang dia tidak tahu banyak tentang.

Seorang pemuda yang sangat ingin dia ketahui.

Kyungsoo mengambil beberapa saat untuk mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk menjangkau dan meletakkan tangannya di atas Jongin. Kulitnya terasa lembut dan hangat di bawah ujung jarinya.

"Aku suka pemimpin redaksi bodoh itu," Kyungsoo tersenyum, merasakan pipinya memerah, tetapi dia tidak keberatan. Wajah Jongin bersinar ketika Kyungsoo meremas tangannya dengan ringan dan membungkuk lebih dekat.

"Dan aku menyukai mu."

Senyum Jongin sangat indah ketika dia tersenyum. Dia mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil gelas anggurnya, mengangkatnya sedikit ke atas meja dan memiringkannya ke arah Kyungsoo. Dia menunggunya untuk mengambil gelasnya sendiri.

"Untuk ulang tahun terbaik yang pernah ada," kata Jongin pelan, suara terdengar lebih bahagia dari yang pernah Kyungsoo dengar sebelumnya. Dia tersenyum.

"Ini belum ulang tahunmu."

"Sudah sebenarnya."

Kyungsoo memandang ke arah jam yang tergantung di dinding.

12:03

Kyungsoo merasakan bibirnya menarik kembali sambil tersenyum kecil. Dia mengarahkan gelasnya ke depan juga, sampai dentang diam terdengar di kamar yang sunyi itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun."

Jongin hanya tersenyum ketika mereka berdua mengangkat gelas ke bibir mereka, sebuah tangan bergerak di bawahnya untuk dengan ringan menjalin jari-jari mereka di atas meja.

Kyungsoo menyembunyikan senyumnya di balik kaca.

**TBC**

…**.**

_Gaes ada yang jadian gaes… Gaes…_

_Selamat idul fitri untuk para readers yang beragama muslim_

_Selamat liburan untuk semua nya!_


	9. Chapter 9

The Devil Wears Gucci

-Bahasa-

Author: Jongnugget

Terjemahan: Flying White Unicorn

Kaisoo Fanfiction

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

_Terjemahan dan Sedikit Penyesuaian Cerita_

…

Beberapa hari berikutnya sulit bagi Kyungsoo.

Sebenarnya, tidak ada yang berubah. Jongin masih menjadi pemimpin redaksi VOGUE yang tak tersentuh, ia masih menjadi asisten keduanya. Setiap hari dipenuhi dengan beban kerja yang tak termaafkan, tidak ada waktu untuk bernapas.

Namun, dia tahu sesuatu yang tidak dilakukan orang lain. Di luar kekacauan itu, semuanya telah berubah. Karena Jongin telah memberitahunya hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak ada bos yang memberi tahu asisten mereka. Karena Kyungsoo merasakan hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya dia lakukan. Karena semua yang ada di dunianya tiba-tiba terbalik, dan tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan di kantor putih itu.

Yang bisa dia lakukan adalah mendorongnya ke belakang pikiran dan mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan pekerjaan. Ada email yang harus dijawab, panggilan telepon harus dilakukan. Jadwal harus diubah dan pemotretan harus diatur.

Ada begitu banyak pekerjaan.

Namun, ada perasaan geli di dadanya setiap kali Jongin berjalan melewati pintu kaca ganda kantor mereka. Sebuah ingatan.

Dan perasaan geli itu - itu membuat segalanya jadi jauh lebih rumit. Karena Kyungsoo mungkin sudah lebih dekat dengan Jongin, dia mungkin telah berbagi pikiran dan perasaan dengannya, dia mungkin telah menerima kejujurannya. Dia mungkin telah memberinya kesempatan. Untuk mereka.

Tapi itu semua di balik pintu tertutup, bisa dikatakan. Itu hanya rahasia di antara mereka berdua.

Di kantor, itu tidak mengubah apa pun. Jongin masih memiliki pekerjaannya, begitu pula Kyungsoo dan Sehun dan Baekhyun. Mereka semua memiliki tanggung jawab.

Kalaupun ada, Kyungsoo merasakan kekakuan di tempat kerja beberapa hari terakhir. Memotret dengan canggung dan tersandung kata-katanya sendiri, tidak bisa menatap mata bosnya.

"Aku ingin kau menghentikan semua persiapan pemotretan di Berlin," kata Jongin hal pertama ketika dia berjalan ke kantor hari itu dan Kyungsoo merasa dirinya berdiri tegak dan berkedip cepat pada ekspresi kesal bosnya. Dia tidak tahu apakah dia sedang berbicara dengannya atau Sehun. Itu tidak masalah.

"Aku menerima penolakan penerbit untuk menaikkan anggaran untuk masalah perayaan ulang tahun. Ini tidak akan dilakukan. Atur pertemuan dengan mereka sesegera mungkin, ini masalah yang mendesak. "

Kyungsoo berdiri dari kursinya untuk mengambil mantel dan tas Jongin dari lengannya dan membawanya ke samping, sementara pria lain terus berbicara.

"Jika itu bisa terjadi hari ini, jadwalkan kembali jadwal deadline untuk besok. RVSP untuk pesta Chanel. Juga batalkan wawancara ku untuk Marie Claire. Aku tidak ingin melakukannya. "

"Tapi kau sudah membatalkan empat wawancara bulan ini."

Kyungsoo agak senang bahwa dia tidak ada di tempat Sehun sekarang, karena pandangan Jongin yang ditembakkan ke arahnya sangat mematikan.

"Mari kita buat lima kalau begitu."

Kyungsoo mendengar Sehun menghela nafas ketika Jongin menghilang ke kantornya. Jongin mengalami hari-hari yang baik, tetapi ia juga memiliki hari-hari yang buruk. Sepertinya hari ini adalah salah satunya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggantung mantel dengan hati-hati dan melemparkan pandangan ke arah gapura yang memisahkan kedua kamar.

"Di mana teh ku?" Suara Jongin terdengar dari ruangan lain hanya beberapa saat kemudian, dan Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuh lagi.

Dia melemparkan pandangan cepat, tertekan ke arah Sehun, yang hanya mengangguk linglung.

Kyungsoo mendapat petunjuk.

Dia meraih jaketnya sendiri secepat mungkin, dan dia berlari keluar pintu. Dia berharap Starbucks di seberang jalan sudah dibuka.

…..

Ketika Kyungsoo meletakkan teh Jongin tepat enam menit setelah teriakannya tadi, dia merasakan jari-jari Jongin menyentuhnya. Dia sedikit terkejut ketika mata mereka bertemu, dan dia menarik tangannya, seolah terbakar. Jongin hanya tersenyum ringan. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan tatapan lelaki lain yang tersisa saat dia berbalik dan bergegas keluar dari kantornya dan kembali ke mejanya.

Hal-hal seperti itu terus terjadi di minggu berikutnya.

Di antara semua pekerjaan itu, dan semua janji serta jadwal yang berbeda itu, Kyungsoo sesekali merasakan beberapa hal, ia sesekali akan memperhatikan sentuhan dan tatapan yang disengaja. Dan dia bingung.

Sangat bingung, karena dia sedang bekerja.

Karena dia bekerja, dia punya banyak pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan, dan dia sangat, sangat bingung.

Kyungsoo memiliki semua perasaan itu dan semua pertanyaan yang muncul di dalam dirinya dan dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa tentang itu. Dia bisa terus bekerja dan menahan tekanan di dalam dadanya terbentuk setelah setiap kali jari mereka atau pandangan mereka bertemu.

Dan bagian terburuknya?

Nyengir kecil Jongin. Hampir tidak terlihat, tetapi di sana.

Seolah-olah dia tahu persis apa yang dia lakukan pada Kyungsoo, persis bagaimana dia merasa bertentangan tentang seluruh cobaan ini - dan dia menyeringai seperti itu dengan sengaja. Untuk mengingatkan Kyungsoo tentang segala hal ketika dia berusaha keras untuk melupakan, setidaknya saat dia sedang bekerja. Sementara dia seharusnya bekerja.

Seolah-olah dia benar-benar menikmati menyaksikan Kyungsoo menderita. Mengamatinya menjadi bingung dan bingung, gelisah dan canggung setiap kali dia menyeringai padanya.

Sangat membingungkan, pikir Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri dengan wajah cemberut yang tidak puas saat dia dengan marah menekan tombol-tombol keyboard-nya, membatalkan pertemuan lain yang bosnya tidak ingin hadiri. Jongin memastikan untuk tersenyum kepadanya sekitar tiga kali sambil memberikan instruksi kepadanya, dan entah bagaimana sebuah tangan juga mendarat di atasnya ketika dia sedang membuat catatannya. Benar-benar keren, Kyungsoo menghancurkan tombol kirim, dengan mata cantiknya yang bodoh dan senyumnya yang bodoh.

"Apakah kamu baik-baik saja?"

Kyungsoo mendongak dari komputernya ke Sehun, yang menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat. Ada sedikit atau tidak ada kekhawatiran untuk didengar dalam pertanyaannya. Namun, banyak penilaian.

Dia pasti memperhatikan betapa kesal penampilan Kyungsoo dengan kehidupan, itu telah berlangsung selama seminggu sekarang, setelah semua.

Ketika asisten pertama hanya mengangkat alisnya lebih tinggi, Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ejekan dan memalingkan muka darinya.

Dia tidak punya waktu untuk ini. Dia punya email untuk dijawab.

…

Instruksi Jongin singkat, tetapi jelas. Tidak memberikan Kyungsoo kesempatan untuk mengatakan tidak. Tidak ketika Sehun berada di ruangan sebelah dan bahkan bosnya terpaksa berbisik.

Tunggu aku di lobi setelah bekerja.

Jadi Kyungsoo melakukannya.

Kyungsoo berdiri di lobi, di lobi yang kosong, dan dia menunggu. Sehun tampaknya mempercayainya ketika dia mengatakan kepadanya bahwa dia sedang menunggu seorang teman untuk menjemputnya.

Secara teknis, itu tidak bohong.

Jadi sekarang dia sendirian, melirik ke arah pintu masuk utama gedung dan menunggu Jongin muncul.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus berpikir apa. Minggu terakhir di tempat kerja begitu sibuk, penuh dengan ketegangan. Dia menjadi sangat stres.

Terutama karena dia terus bertanya-tanya apakah ini semua lelucon untuk Jongin.

Karena, sungguh, mengapa seseorang seperti Jongin bahkan menyukai seseorang seperti dia? Kenapa harus dia? Kyungsoo tidak sepadan dengan Jonginq. Dia bukan siapa-siapa.

Pikiran-pikiran itu, menambah kebingungan di tempat kerja tentang bagaimana berperilaku, tentang apa yang harus dikatakan atau bagaimana bertindak - itu menumpuk dan mencapai tingkat yang sangat berbahaya. Kyungsoo akan menjadi stress.

Hingga hari ini, tentu saja, ketika Jongin menyuruhnya untuk menunggunya.

Itu menyedihkan, dia tahu itu, tapi Kyungsoo berpegang pada kalimat kecil itu dengan harapan itu akan mengubah sesuatu. Itu akan menjelaskan beberapa hal kepadanya, bahwa ia akhirnya akan memiliki jawaban yang sangat ia butuhkan.

Dia mendongak ketika dia akhirnya mendengar suara-suara dari malam yang mendengung di kota, ketika pintu-pintu ke gedung terbuka dan berjalan Jongin dengan percaya diri dan otoritas. Dan napas Kyungsoo tertahan. Sekali lagi, seperti biasa.

Dia belum pernah melihat Jongin berpakaian sesantai ini.

Dia mengenakan skinny jeans biru muda, yang membuat kaki panjangnya terlihat sempurna. Dia juga mengenakan jaket bomber besar dengan bulu di kerahnya. Itu Balenciaga, Kyungsoo bisa tahu karena beberapa surat-surat merek yang diterimanya. Sepatunya sederhana. Converse, bukan? Kyungsoo cukup yakin dia memiliki sepasang sepatu olahraga yang sama di suatu tempat di rumah. Mungkin satu-satunya yang dimiliki oleh dia dan Jongin.

Itu adalah pakaian sederhana, kasual, terlepas dari nama-nama di label, dan Jongin tidak pernah terlihat begitu baik pada Kyungsoo. Dia tampak entah bagaimana lebih muda, entah bagaimana riang.

Terutama ketika dia menatapnya dan akhirnya tersenyum, senyum menyilaukan yang sepertinya telah dia tahan selama seminggu penuh. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan detak jantungnya meningkat.

"Hei," sapa Jongin dengan suaranya yang dicelupkan ke dalam madu dan Kyungsoo hanya berdiri di sana dalam kebisuan, masih menatap manusia sempurna yang berjalan ke arahnya melintasi lobi besar yang kosong. "Maaf aku membuatmu menunggu."

"Tidak apa-apa," Kyungsoo nyaris tidak berhasil keluar. Senyum Jongin melembut, lalu, dari senyum lebar menjadi senyum kecil. Hati Kyungsoo terasa sakit.

"Kamu terlihat ... kamu terlihat sangat baik."

Jongin menatap pakaiannya dengan seringai merendahkan, sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya dan menunjuk ke arah Kyungsoo sebagai gantinya.

"Begitu juga kau."

Kyungsoo menunduk untuk menyembunyikan senyumnya. Dia mengenakan salah satu turtleneck dari koleksi Baekhyun dan mantel hitam besar di atasnya. Dia cukup yakin syal itu dari Louis Vuitton, karena logonya dan sebagian besar karena Sehun terus mengamatinya pagi ini. Itu adalah satu-satunya yang bercorak dipakaiannya.

"Yah, tidak ada yang kupakai dari merek Target, jadi kurasa itu terlihat baik-baik saja."

Tawa Jongin rendah, saat dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud pakaian itu."

Kyungsoo membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam syal lagi. Dia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas. Itu diam-diam canggung selama beberapa saat, sampai-sampai dia bisa mendengar jantungnya berdetak di telinganya.

Dia mengusap lidah di bibirnya yang kering, sebelum akhirnya mendongak.

"Jadi, eh ... ada apa?"

"Oh, kupikir kita bisa keluar sejak Jumat malam," kata Jongin, nada acuh tak acuh pada suaranya, tetapi tatapan yang sangat serius di matanya.

"Mungkin kita bisa menonton film. Mungkin kita bisa makan McDonald. Aku ingat kau mengatakan kau menyukainya. "

"O - .. oh."

"Jika kau mau, tentu saja." Jongin menambahkan dengan cepat, berkedip beberapa kali, sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. Beberapa helai rambut jatuh di matanya.

"Jika kau bebas. Aku lupa bertanya apakah kau sudah punya rencana. Betapa bodohnya aku."

"Aku tidak mempunyai rencana apapun!" Kyungsoo menyela, suaranya mungkin sedikit lebih keras daripada yang dia inginkan.

"Ada rencana. Aku tidak punya rencana. Aku akan ... Maksudku, McDonald dan menonton flem terdengar hebat."

Itu benar. Itu benar-benar terjadi. Kedengarannya sangat normal. Sangat sederhana.

Dan dengan Jongin yang melakukan caranya, tidak ada yang bisa membuat Jumat malam yang lebih sempurna.

Hanya satu hal, mungkin, dan itu adalah senyum lega dan senang yang mekar di bibir Kim Jongin, saat dia mengangguk.

"Sangat baik. Ayo pergi, "dia bergerak ke pintu.

"Mobil ku tepat di depan."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan bibirnya saat dia mulai berjalan bersama Jongin. Jantungnya sedikit berdebar ketika Jongin menarik pintu yang berat dan membukanya untuknya.

Dia berjalan terhuyung-huyung ke depan dengan canggung, matanya menatap ke atas untuk mencari SUV hitam yang familier dengan jendela-jendela gelap dan supir Jongin, tanpa ekspresi yang sepertinya tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa.

Namun, Jongin meletakkan tangan dengan ringan di bahunya dan membimbingnya ke arah mobil tepat di depan mereka. Itu adalah benda hitam mengkilap, tampak persis seperti apa yang akan dia bayangkan seperti orang kaya. Kyungsoo nyaris tidak bisa menahan nafas. Tokoh

"Aku mengatakan kepada sopir ku untuk membawa aku pulang dulu. Lalu aku berganti mobil, itu sebabnya aku agak terlambat." Jongin menjelaskan dengan cepat, mungkin merasakan tatapan penasaran Kyungsoo. "Kupikir akan menyenangkan memiliki privasi."

"Ya," Kyungsoo membenci dirinya sendiri karena membiarkan suaranya terdengar satu oktaf lebih tinggi dari biasanya.

Apakah Jongin menyadari apa yang dia lakukan padanya? Apakah dia menyadari apa efek kata-katanya terhadapnya?

Kyungsoo butuh beberapa saat.

Jadi ketika Jongin membuka pintu penumpang untuknya dan memegangnya terbuka sampai Kyungsoo duduk dengan nyaman, ia mengambil beberapa detik menarik napas. Bosnya perlu memutari mobil untuk bernapas dalam-dalam dan kemudian menghembuskan napas.

Tenangkan dirimu, dia mengomeli dirinya sendiri secara mental, saat dia berdiri tegak di kursi.

Dia tersenyum ketika Jongin duduk di mobil di belakang kemudi dan menatapnya, sesuatu yang lembut di mata yang biasanya tidak terbaca itu, ketika dia juga tersenyum.

"Sabuk pengaman."

….

"Sudah lama sejak aku memiliki segalanya," Jongin berseru di antara gigitan dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa membantu rasa geli yang agak lembut di dadanya.

"Ini sangat buruk, tapi sangat enak!"

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan, menggigit hamburgernya lagi. Itu benar-benar spektakuler - melihat Jongin santai, dengan kentang goreng dan dua burger di nampannya. Saos dari paket kecil mengacaukan hampir semua yang ada di nampan, tetapi tampaknya tidak ada yang keberatan.

Dia melihat Jongin dalam cahaya yang berbeda malam ini, di sini, di meja sudut buruk McDonald, saat mereka menunggu film mereka.

Dia terus menonton, ketika Jongin mengambil kentang goreng lain dan mencelupkannya ke dalam saos yang meluber di atas nampan. Tampaknya ada sedikit senyum geli di bibirnya bahkan ketika dia mengunyah, garis merah di bibirnya. Kyungsoo berkedip cepat, matanya terfokus pada bibir pria itu.

Kesalahan besar. Karena saos bodoh dia sekarang menatap bibir Jongin dan dia tidak bisa memalingkan muka. Bibirnya terlihat penuh dan mereka cantik.

Dan lembut. Kyungsoo tahu itu. Dia ingat.

Tepat pada ingatan itu, bibirnya sendiri mulai membara, jejak sentuhan Jongin hidup kembali untuk memukulnya di saat yang paling tidak nyaman.

Kenapa dia memikirkan ciuman mereka sekarang? Dari semua waktu, mengapa sekarang?

Ketika Jongin berada di depannya dengan sais dioleskan di bibirnya dan ekspresi polos seorang anak ketika dia merenung keras jika dia juga harus membeli nugget ayam.

Kyungsoo dibuat bodoh, membuatnya gila. Bibir itu, membuatnya gila.

"Kau punya ..." Kyungsoo menyela, suara terputus-putus di tengah kalimatnya. Dia berkedip cepat pada Jongin, tangannya dengan ragu-ragu meraih. Dia berhenti sebelum sampai ke wajah Jongin. Sebaliknya, jari-jarinya menyentuh bibirnya sendiri.

Jongin sepertinya mendapatkan isyarat itu, karena ia mengambil serbet pertama yang dilihatnya dan mengangkatnya ke bibirnya, menyeka sedikit saus itu. Dia mengatur serbet kembali di atas meja dan kemudian memandang ke arah Kyungsoo.

Matanya memeriksanya untuk beberapa saat yang panjang dan menyiksa, sebelum bibirnya kembali tersenyum ketika dia menghela napas. Dia tampak geli, dan Kyungsoo tidak yakin apakah itu positif atau negatif, ketika Jongin bersandar di meja.

"Kau masih tidak nyaman di dekatku, bukan?." Katanya dengan bingung dan Kyungsoo berharap dia tidak terlihat sama bersalahnya seperti yang dia rasakan.

Dia tidak nyaman, dia hanya mencoba layaknya bagaimana seorang manusia biasa dan seorang dewa. Bukan tidak nyaman, tetapi realistis.

Benar-benar terpesona oleh semua yang dilakukan Jongin, karena semuanya tampak dipenuhi dengan rahmat dan keindahan.

Kacau Dia sangat kasmaran.

Dan jika itu terjadi karena dia merasa tidak nyaman, maka mungkin ya. Mungkin dia tidak nyaman dengan kenyataan bahwa ia tampaknya dilucuti dari semua pertahanan ketika itu hanya mereka berdua, ketika Jongin tidak menjaga batas, ketika ia hanya Jongin. Hanya Jongin yang kuat. Bahkan lebih dari bosnya, dengan cara yang benar-benar berbeda dan menawan.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, sebaliknya dia melihat ke bawah dan meraih milkshake-nya, jari-jarinya membuka tutupnya. Dia bermain dengan sedotan, menyaksikannya menghilang dalam tekstur minuman yang lembut, sebelum dia menghela nafas dengan tenang dan melihat kembali ke arah Jongin.

Jongin masih tampak geli, matanya tidak pernah bergerak menjauh darinya saat dia melacak setiap gerakan kecil yang dilakukan Kyungsoo.

"Biarkan aku menunjukkan kepadamu sebuah rahasia," kata Kyungsoo dengan nada paling cerdas yang bisa ia hasilkan, mencoba mengubah topik pembicaraan. Dia mengambil sebuah kentang goreng, mencelupkannya ke dalam milkshake tanpa berpikir panjang. Dia menyaksikan alis Jongin berkerut karena ketidaksukaan saat dia mengikuti gerakannya. "Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kentang goreng dan kombinasi milkshake, bahkan nugget dan saus barbeque."

Dia menikmati ekspresi yang benar-benar ketakutan di wajah Jongin ketika dia memakan goreng milkshake-nya.

"Itu terlihat sangat kotor."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, mendorong milkshake-nya ke tengah meja.

"Cobalah."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Lalu bagaimana kamu tahu apakah itu kotor atau tidak?"

Jongin menatapnya selama beberapa detik, mata sedikit menyipit. Baiklah, tatapannya seolah berkata, Aku akan membiarkanmu menghindarinya sekali.

"Cukup adil," akhirnya dia berkata, ketika dia mengambil kentang goreng.

Pemandangan lain yang tidak diharapkan Kyungsoo lihat.

Kim Jongin - Kim Jongin - mencelupkan kentang goreng McDonald dalam milkshake dan ragu-ragu mengangkatnya ke bibirnya. Dia melemparkan pandangan bertanya ke arahnya dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat alisnya. Tatapan Jongin sangat menantang saat dia benar-benar memakannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika dia melihat bosnya mengunyah dengan ekspresi yang sangat terkonsentrasi. Dia hampir tertawa ketika Jongin menatapnya lagi.

"Ini menjijikkan," akhirnya dia berkata setelah diikuti oleh tawa kecil dan dia bersandar di atas meja lagi, mengangkat lagi kentang goreng di antara jari-jarinya yang ramping. "Tapi saya menyukai nya."

Bibir Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum miring ketika dia melihat Jongin mencelupkan goreng ke dalam milkshake-nya lagi, senyum konyol menyebar di wajah cantik itu. Dan persis seperti itu, sudut gelap McDonald berubah menjadi tempat paling terang yang pernah Kyungsoo miliki.

…

Kyungsoo tidak benar-benar dapat berkonsentrasi pada film. Dia lebih sibuk memikirkan Jongin daripada memperhatikan pertengkaran yang terjadi di layar lebar di depannya. Gambar-gambar itu tampak agak kabur.

Dia akan sesekali melirik ke samping, ke Jongin.

Melihat cahaya yang berkelap-kelip dari film yang memantulkan wajahnya yang geli, melihat cahaya membuat sudut rahangnya semakin jelas dan lekuk bibirnya - bahkan lebih lembut.

Pemandangan itu, profil sisi Jongin, sejuta kali lebih menarik daripada apa pun yang terjadi dalam film yang mereka tonton.

Dia tidak tahu berapa lama mereka menonton tetapi pada suatu titik karakter utama mulai berciuman. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak yakin bagaimana itu semua mengarah ke sana. Jika dia memperhatikan, dia akan tahu. Tapi dia belum yakin.

Dia telah menghabiskan sebagian besar pemikiran film.

Apa yang membuatnya dan Jongin? Pergi bermain bersama, makan malam bersama di restoran mewah? Arloji yang sangat mahal itu, sentuhan dan tatapan curian di tempat kerja. Film.

Tangan Jongin beristirahat di pegangan kursi, telapak tangannya rileks. Jarinya panjang dan elegan, dan Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya bagaimana kehangatan tangannya jika dia menyentuhnya sekarang. Betapa lembut jari-jarinya akan terasa terhadap miliknya.

Itu tampak sangat mengundang.

Kyungsoo memalingkan muka, berkedip dengan cepat, gambar-gambar kabur dari film ketika dia melihat ke layar besar. Dia tidak bisa mendengar sepatah kata pun yang dikatakan para aktor, yang bisa dia dengar hanyalah ribuan suara berteriak di kepalanya.

Kau tidak berharga. Kau layak mendapatkan ini.

Dia menyukaimu. Dia mengatakannya sendiri, dia menyukaimu.

Berhentilah terlalu khawatir.

Dia menciummu. Dia bilang dia ingin menciummu.

Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya ke kursi, tiba-tiba bibirnya kering. Rasanya terlalu pengap di sini, seperti tidak ada udara yang cukup baginya untuk bernapas.

Dan dia terlalu dekat dengan Jongin. Jari-jari mereka hampir bersentuh, bahu mereka sesekali menabrak. Terlalu dekat.

Berhentilah menjadi pengecut.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan bibirnya sejenak, dan dia menutup matanya.

Dia mengangkat lengannya dan menggerakkan jari-jarinya ke kulit Jongin. Tangannya menemukan jalan di dalam telapak tangan Jongin, pas. Tangan Jongin terasa hangat. Begitu hangat dan menyenangkan saat Kyungsoo mengerahkan keberanian untuk menjalin jari-jari mereka secara longgar.

Dan kemudian dia menunggu, dengan napas terkunci di tenggorokannya.

Dan sepertinya dia menunggu selamanya, meskipun baru sedetik, ketika dia merasa Jongin bergeser di sampingnya, pundak mereka menekan erat ketika Jongin mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya.

Kyungsoo merasa terengah-engah ketika napas panas Jongin menggelitik kulitnya saat dia berbisik di telinganya.

"Aku menunggumu untuk melakukan itu."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, dadanya merasa seperti seseorang telah menendangnya. Namun, rasanya enak. Sangat baik. Begitu menakjubkan.

Ketika Jongin mengencangkan jari-jarinya di sekitar tangannya, Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, benar-benar bingung, tetapi begitu hangat. Sangat hangat.

Dia melirik ke tangan mereka yang terkait dan kemudian kembali ke wajah tampan Jongin. Jongin tidak menatapnya, matanya masih terlatih di film.

Namun, ada senyum di bibirnya yang penuh dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan rasa gatal yang sama di dadanya lagi.

Senyum itu, itu karena dia.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, ketika dia melihat kembali ke film. Mungkin sekarang dia punya beberapa jawaban.

Dan mungkin kesemutan yang ia rasakan di dadanya setiap saat - mungkin itu sedikit lebih dari sekadar kebahagiaan dan kekaguman.

…..

"Biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang?" Jongin memegang pintu mobil terbuka dan Kyungsoo berkedip cepat, menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia sudah bisa merasakan rona memerah pipinya.

"Oh, kau tidak harus melakukan itu. Aku hanya bisa naik kereta bawah tanah dan- "

"Kyungsoo, tolong," Jongin hanya tersenyum, ketika dia membuka pintu mobil sport hitamnya lebih lebar.

"Ini dingin, sudah larut dan aku mau."

Kyungsoo melemparkan pandangan cepat ke jalan. Tidak ada banyak mobil di luar, jadi dia mengira itu pasti sudah larut malam. Dan Jongin benar, dingin.

Dia menghela nafas, saat dia akhirnya mengangguk. Jongin berseri-seri ketika memasuki mobil.

Dia menunggu Jongin duduk di kursi di belakang kemudi, sebelum akhirnya dia meraih untuk menarik syal dari lehernya.

"Terima kasih."

Jongin hanya tersenyum, ketika dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan memutar kunci. Mesin mobil mendengkur manis.

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku, kau tahu," kata Jongin.

"Tidak untuk hal-hal seperti ini. Agak menyedihkan ketika orang-orang berterima kasih kepada ku untuk hal-hal terkecil. Membuat aku bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya mereka pikirkan tentangku. "

Kyungsoo bersenandung pelan, menatap ke luar jendela ketika mobil bergerak melewati garasi yang hampir kosong di mal.

"Yah, kau Kim Jongin. Kau orang yang sibuk. Kau tidak tersentuh. Tidak ada yang berani menanyakan hal seperti itu kepadamu, jadi ketika kau menawarkannya sendiri, orang merasa perlu berterima kasih. "

"Bahkan kau?" Jongin mengangkat alisnya untuk sesaat, sebelum mengembalikan matanya kembali ke jalan. Kyungsoo tetap diam, matanya menunduk untuk melihat tangannya.

"Mengemudi seseorang pulang ketika sudah lewat tengah malam, ketika di luar sangat dingin dan kereta bawah tanah bahkan mungkin tidak berjalan lagi ... itu adalah hal yang layak untuk dilakukan. Terutama ketika kita pergi bersama, berkencan. "

"Itu adalah kencan?" Kyungsoo berkedip ke samping, matanya memeriksa senyum kecil yang menarik bibir Jongin kembali.

"Tidak, aku benar-benar suka membawa asisten keduaku ke bioskop."

Sekarang giliran Kyungsoo untuk menyeringai, matanya kembali ke telapak tangannya.

"Aku harus bertanya," katanya akhirnya. "Aku tidak yakin. Saya perlu mendengarnya dari mu. "

"Mengapa?"

"Sudah kubilang," Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu, memandang ke luar jendela dan jalan-jalan yang kosong, cahaya dari lampu-lampu jalan menyala olehnya. "Kau tidak tersentuh."

Jongin terdiam untuk sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya dan Kyungsoo samar-samar bertanya-tanya apakah dia mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin menyinggung Jongin. Dia tidak berani menatapnya. Dia merasa seperti baru saja mengatakan hal lain yang sepenuhnya konyol dan bodoh jika dia mengatakannya.

"Aku tidak ingin tersentuh," kata Jongin pelan dan kepala Kyungsoo mencambuk ke arahnya sekaligus. "Tidak untukmu."

Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya, tetapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Dia tidak membalas itu.

Sebagai gantinya, dia merasakan kesemutan di dadanya semakin kuat, menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya dalam gelombang lembut.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Jongin tertawa, memecah kesunyian dan Kyungsoo terseret keluar dari pikiran rumitnya sendiri dalam sekejap, dibutakan oleh senyum indah itu. "Kau tidak memberi tahu ku alamat mu. Saya tidak tahu harus mengantar mu ke mana."

…

Kyungsoo berpikir itu seperti kesatria ketika Jongin bergegas mengitari mobil sehingga dia bisa membuka pintu untuknya lagi.

Kyungsoo merasa terengah-engah ketika dia berdiri di udara dingin, bangunan apartemennya tepat di seberang jalan. Rasanya agak aneh, mobil mewah Jongin di lingkungan sesederhana miliknya.

Dia berkedip cepat ketika Jongin menutup pintu setelah dia keluar dan tersenyum padanya.

"Jalanlah duluan."

"Apa?" Kyungsoo mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Jongin, yang baru saja menyeringai. Dia tampaknya tidak memiliki masalah dengan kata 'apa' ketika itu tidak ada di kantor.

"Aku mengantarmu pulang, tentu saja. Bukankah itu yang biasanya dilakukan orang-orang?."

"Mungkin di usia empat puluhan, ya."

"Jadi apa, aku kuno."

"Dan pemimpin redaksi majalah mode terbesar, mengikuti setiap tren terbaru." Kyungsoo bergumam, mengangkat alisnya. "Romantis yang tanpa harapan."

Jongin menyeringai.

"Aku coba."

"Sesuaikan dirimu," Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu, melompat dari trotoar dan berjalan di seberang jalan yang kosong dengan Jongin di sisinya.

Dia cukup yakin mereka membuat kurang dari dua puluh langkah, mereka membutuhkan waktu paling lama sekitar setengah menit, sebelum Kyungsoo berhenti di depan pintu gedung dan mengangkat alis ke arah Jongin.

"Itu tempatku."

Dia memperhatikan ketika Jongin memandangi bangunan itu dengan mata tulus. Angin meniup rambutnya yang tidak berombak, dan hanya ada sesuatu yang halus dalam caranya kulitnya bercahaya keemasan di bawah cahaya lampu jalan.

Dan kemudian mata mereka bertemu dan napas Kyungsoo tertahan lagi.

Kesemutan mencapai ujung jarinya, dia merasa seperti seluruh tubuhnya bergetar mencari kata-kata yang tepat.

"Terima kasih," katanya pelan di malam yang sunyi. "Aku bersenang-senang malam ini."

"Begitu juga aku."

Dia senang melihat apa pun kecuali ketulusan di mata Jongin. Itu membuatnya bahagia.

Dan kemudian nafasnya tersentak lagi, ketika jari-jari lembut Jongin melilit salah satu tangannya, memegangnya dengan erat. Tangan lainnya ia angkat ke wajahnya, jari-jari yang panjang dan ramping itu menjauhkan rambut dari dahinya dan kemudian meluncur ke bawah untuk memegangi wajahnya, tangan bersarang di antara telinga dan lehernya, ibu jari menyapu rahangnya. Napas Kyungsoo keluar karena sentuhan yang menggetarkan, ketika dia mendongak untuk melihat tatapan Jongin yang tertuju padanya.

Dia mencondongkan tubuh lebih dekat dan bibir Kyungsoo terbuka.

Jongin mencondongkan tubuh lebih dekat dan jantung Kyungsoo melakukan salto di tulang rusuknya.

Dia tidak mundur. Dia tidak ingin mundur.

Dia sudah bisa merasakan napas panas Jongin di bibirnya. Pikirannya menjadi pusing.

Dan dia sedang menunggu ciuman itu. Dia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia menunggu. Detik, berjam-jam. Sejak Malam Tahun Baru, dia telah menunggu.

Tapi ciuman itu tidak datang, sebaliknya dia merasa Jongin menekan dahinya ke bibirnya.

"Apakah aku masih belum tersentuh?"

Kelopak mata Kyungsoo terbuka lebar dan dia melihat bibir Jongin yang terbuka terlebih dahulu, sebelum dia menatap ke atas ke matanya. Sangat pusing.

Ibu jari Jongin menabrak rahangnya lagi, listrik menari-nari di kulitnya.

"Kamu bisa menyentuhku, Kyungsoo."

Sentuh dia?

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, menurunkan pandangannya. Kepalanya bergeser sedikit dan itu menekan dahinya bahkan lebih kencang terhadap Jongin. Dia bisa merasakan napas orang lain di kulitnya dan itu membuatnya marah. Sangat dekat.

Sentuh.

Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangannya yang bebas dengan ragu-ragu ke pinggang Jongin, meraih ujung jaket kulitnya dan melingkarkan jari-jarinya dengan erat, menekan telapaknya ke tubuh yang lain.

Dia menarik tangannya yang lain dari genggaman Jongin kemudian, dan menangkap pergelangan tangannya sebagai gantinya, membimbing telapak tangannya ke pinggangnya. Dia menahan napas ketika dia meletakkan tangan Jongin di tubuhnya sendiri, sebelum mengangkat tangannya ke bahu Jongin.

Tangannya perlahan meluncur ke atas lehernya dan di belakang kepalanya. Dia membenamkan jari-jarinya di rambut Jongin.

Dan kemudian dia menatap matanya lagi.

Sangat dekat.

Dia nyaris tidak melihat bagaimana bibir Jongin meringkuk ke dalam senyuman kecil, senang dan puas, sebelum pria itu akhirnya membungkuk dan menempelkan bibir mereka.

Setelah sekian lama, setelah memikirkan hal ini selama berhari-hari, selama berminggu-minggu, setelah mengingat perasaan bibir Jongin terhadap bibirnya - itu terjadi lagi.

Jongin menciumnya dan Kyungsoo menciumnya kembali. Tanpa keburaman alkohol di antara mereka, tanpa penilaian yang kabur.

Dan itu jauh lebih baik daripada yang diingat Kyungsoo.

Bibir Jongin lembut di bibirnya, tetapi menuntut. Dia menciumnya dengan penuh semangat, setiap gerakan bibirnya disengaja dan sama anggunnya seperti semua yang dilakukan Kim Jongin.

Kelopak mata Kyungsoo berkibar tertutup saat sensasi. Pada emosi yang menjalari tubuhnya ketika jari-jarinya mengepal di sekitar rambut Jongin dan dia menariknya lebih dekat, bertemu setiap ciuman yang penuh gairah dengan rasa lapar dan urgensi.

Dia sudah menunggu begitu lama untuk ini.

Dan sekarang setelah dia memilikinya, dia sepertinya tidak cukup.

Ciuman asli Jongin, ciuman Jongin yang sadar, ciuman yang benar-benar ia maksudkan - itu tidak seperti yang pernah dibayangkan Kyungsoo. Seperti mengirimkan listrik ke seluruh tubuhnya, membuat warna lonjakan di balik kelopak matanya yang tertutup.

Tangan Jongin meluncur dari pinggangnya ke punggung bawah, menariknya lebih dekat dan menekan tubuh mereka bersama. Dia memperdalam ciuman, bibir terbuka dan lidah menelusuri bibir Kyungsoo.

Dan Kyungsoo gemetaran. Dia mengunci bibir bawah Jongin di antara bibirnya, tidak ingin mematahkan ciuman itu.

Dia tidak peduli bahwa dia tidak bisa bernapas, dia tidak peduli bahwa dia menjadi pusing.

Yang dia pedulikan hanyalah api yang menelan seluruh tubuhnya karena sensasi tangan dan bibir terampil Jongin.

Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam ketika Jongin memecahkan ciuman itu, menekankan dahinya lagi. Kulitnya hangat.

Dada Kyungsoo naik-turun, udara membakar paru-parunya dan jejak bibir Jongin membakar kulitnya.

Sial, mungkin dia benar-benar terbakar.

Dia menyadari betapa erat jari-jarinya melingkari rambut Jongin, sampai menariknya dan dia segera merentangkan tangannya, menggesernya ke leher Jongin ke bahunya. Dia berpegangan padanya untuk dukungan.

Dia takut dia akan hancur jika dia tidak melakukannya.

Tidak ada yang mengatakan apa pun selama beberapa saat, keduanya terengah-engah. Tangan Jongin masih di punggung bawahnya, masih menekannya dengan erat ke arahnya.

"Ini benar-benar sudah larut malam," kata Jongin akhirnya, suaranya terdengar serak. "Dan kau sudah bekerja seharian sebelum aku menyeretmu keluar."

"Begitu juga kau," Kyungsoo terdengar terengah-engah ketika dia menjawab. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang dia katakan. Pikirannya berantakan sekali, saat dia menatap bibir Jongin lagi.

Dia tidak ingin melepaskannya sekarang karena dia benar-benar memiliki rasa. Dia tidak ingin dia pergi.

Jongin hanya tersenyum ringan pada jawaban itu, dan dia membungkuk untuk menciumnya lagi. Secara singkat, segera. Hanya tekanan bibirnya yang lembut terhadap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo dengan enggan melepaskan jaket kulitnya dan mencoba menahan nafas ketika Jongin melangkah mundur. Matanya bersinar bahkan di malam yang gelap.

"Selamat malam, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo bahkan tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menjawab. Dia ragu dia bisa, bahkan jika dia mau. Kata-katanya tersangkut di tenggorokannya, ketika dia melihat Jongin berbalik dan berjalan di seberang jalan, kembali ke mobilnya.

Dia menempelkan bibirnya erat-erat ketika Jongin menoleh untuk melihatnya sebelum memasuki mobil.

Dia tersenyum, dan bahkan dari seberang jalan, dia sangat tampan. Begitu sempurna.

Di luar jangkauan, tetapi tidak tersentuh.

Tidak lagi.

Kyungsoo balas tersenyum padanya, mengangkat tangannya dalam gelombang lemah.

Dia menyaksikan mobil melaju pergi dan dia tidak bergerak sampai menghilang di sudut gerbang besar.

Ketika itu terjadi, dia akhirnya menghembuskan napas yang dia tidak sadar dia telah menahan. Dia merosot kembali ke pintu gedungnya, kakinya nyaris tidak menahannya lagi, mengangkat tangan untuk berbaring datar di dadanya.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Senyum linglung menarik-narik bibirnya, saat dia akhirnya memalingkan muka dari jalan.

**TBC**

…**.**

_Jadi ikutan senyum malu malu gitu aku nya haha_

_Sorry baru up soalnya kemarin sibuk lebaran ^^_


	10. Chapter 10

The Devil Wears Gucci

-Bahasa-

Author: Jongnugget

Terjemahan: Flying White Unicorn

Kaisoo Fanfiction

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

_Terjemahan dan Sedikit Penyesuaian Cerita_

…

Kyungsoo sedang menjawab email ketika pintu kaca kantor terbuka dan Sehun masuk ke kantor dengan tergesa-gesa, semuanya berpakaian hitam dengan telepon ditekan ke telinganya dan kerutan menonjol terukir di bibirnya.

"-tidak. Tidak, saya ingat dengan jelas mengatakan kepada Anda bahwa kami tidak akan memerlukan layanan tanpa tujuan seperti itu. Jika Anda tidak punya nyali untuk memecat orang itu, maka saya akan melakukannya. Berikan aku nomornya dan aku akan melakukan pekerjaanmu untukmu, tetapi tidak sebelum Tuan Kim tahu betapa tidak kompeten dan malasnya kamu. "

Kyungsoo mengangkat alisnya dan mengeluarkan peluit pelan ketika Sehun menyerbu mejanya dan meraih salah satu cangkir kopi. Itu bahkan belum jam tujuh dan mereka sudah memecat orang hari ini. Hanya satu hari lagi di tempat kerja.

"Tidak!," volume suara Sehun terangkat dan Kyungsoo tersentak melihat bagaimana asisten pertama membanting cangkir itu di mejanya sendiri.

"Tuan Kim hanya bekerja dengan satu fotografer dan namanya adalah Kim Minseok. Apakah Anda mempekerjakan Kim Minseok untuk pekerjaan seperti yang kami perintahkan? Tidak. Karenanya, Anda tidak melakukan pekerjaan Anda. He- ... tidak, Anda mutlak- ... kami tidak membutuhkan tim sialan Anda, kami tidak menginginkan mereka. Berapa kali saya harus mengulangi sendiri? Tidak ada fotografer. Tidak ada penata rias. Tidak ada stylist. Tidak ada."

Dia menyaksikan Sehun menatap kosong ke dinding dengan lipatan yang sangat dalam di antara kedua alisnya, sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan beberapa suara yang tidak puas.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan."

Dia mungkin juga mengatakan _'fuck you_', setidaknya menilai dari racun yang menetes dari suaranya. Itu tidak akan membuat perbedaan besar.

Kyungsoo hampir terkekeh melihat cara Sehun membanting telepon di atas mejanya dan mengulurkan tangan dengan keras untuk menarik syal di lehernya.

"Aku sangat lelah berurusan dengan kucing yang tidak pandai setiap hari."

Itu adalah hal yang Sehun katakan, terlihat benar-benar tanpa cacat bahkan ketika dia kesal, menggunakan kata-kata besar dengan nada merendahkan seperti itu. Bulan lalu Kyungsoo sangat membenci sifat Sehun seperti itu. Sekarang, yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah tersenyum kecil.

"Yah, bukankah kau seberkas sinar matahari pada pagi yang indah ini," Sehun hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan mematikan, sebelum meraih ke bawah untuk menyalakan komputernya. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa-apaan itu?"

"Kita akan ke Jepang minggu depan."

Ya, itu baru. Alis Kyungsoo terangkat di dahinya.

"Kita?"

Penampilan Sehun lebih mematikan dan lebih gelap kali ini.

"Aku baru saja mengatakan itu, ya."

Butuh asisten pertama sekitar dua puluh detik untuk menenangkan diri tidak mengernyitkan kening kesal dari wajahnya, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak bertindak seperti keledai pertama di pagi hari. Kyungsoo menghargai pergeseran alisnya yang halus sebelum dia berbalik ke arahnya.

"Ingat fitur yang dipanggil oleh ELLE Jepang pada bulan Januari? Yah, rupanya, Jongin memutuskan tadi malam di tengah malam bahwa dia ingin melakukannya, jadi dia memanggilku dan sekarang kita melakukannya. "

"Baiklah aku mengerti."

"Silakan pergi ke lemari pakaian. Temukan Krystal dan mintalah dia untuk memberikan pakaian yang diminta Jongin untuk masalah musim semi dan tanyakan apakah dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang _deadline_ Dan aku, "Sehun menghela napas ketika dia mengangkat telepon yang tidak bergerak. "Aku akan memanggil Minseok dan memintanya untuk membersihkan jadwalnya untuk kita."

Kyungsoo mengangguk sebentar, mengirim email yang telah ditulisnya, sebelum berdiri dan memulai hari dengan tergesa-gesa.

…..

"Baiklah," kata Sehun begitu dia melihat Kyungsoo melangkah kembali ke kantor. Baekhyun sedang bersandar di mejanya, permen lolipop tergantung dari sudut mulutnya, sebuah hoodie besar menenggelamkan tubuhnya dan sebuah bantalan di tangannya. Dia dengan malas membuat suatu sketsa dan hanya mengangkat pensil.

"Aku ingin kau memesan tiket pesawat kita."

"Apakah kau mendapatkan Minseok?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Sehun dengan marah.

"Baiklah, jadi tiket untuk Jongin, Minseok, stylist-nya dan ...?"

"Kau dan aku, tentu saja." Sehun bersenandung, mengetik sesuatu di teleponnya.

"Baekhyun juga."

Kyungsoo mengangkat alisnya ke arah Baekhyun, yang masih membuat sketsa, bahkan tidak bergerak sedikitpun ketika Kyungsoo mendekati mejanya.

"Apa, kau juga ikut? Mengapa?"

"Karena, Soo kecilku sayang, itu ada di Jepang," kata Baekhyun dengan riang, sebelum menutup buku sketsanya dan menarik permen lolipop keluar dari mulutnya. "Dan majalah itu membayar."

Kyungsoo merenung kebingungan, sebelum menyeret kursi dari bawah pantat Baekhyun.

"Kau orang kaya adalah yang terburuk."

Sehun tertawa, tawa kering, mungkin tawa yang keluar dari pikirannya, dan Kyungsoo benar-benar mengerti. Jika ada, setidaknya Sehun tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya hari ini. Itu layak dicela Baekhyun.

"Benar. Seolah pantat mu tidak akan menikmati perjalanan gratis selama seminggu ke Hokkaido. "

Kyungsoo tidak punya waktu untuk memproses fakta bahwa Baekhyun mengatakan Hokkaido, sebelum dia membuka mulut dan mengeluarkan pikiran pertama yang terlintas di benaknya.

"Seminggu ?!"

"Ya?" Baekhyun berkedip dan Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"Draf final untuk masalah April harus dilakukan pada akhir bulan dan kau mengatakan kepada ku bahwa kita akan menghabiskan seluruh minggu di Jepang hanya untuk pemotretan?"

"Aku tahu maksud mu." Sehun tampak sebal seperti yang dia lakukan di pagi hari. "Bayangkan semua pekerjaan yang harus kita lakukan begitu kita kembali."

Kyungsoo kembali duduk di kursinya. Dia akan sakit kepala hanya memikirkannya.

"Yah, lihatlah dari sisi positif," Baekhyun menawarkan. "Kau akan mendapatkan perjalanan gratis ke Hokkaido."

"Tidak semua orang mendapatkan perjalanan gratis, brengsek," Sehun mengerutkan kening dan Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangan untuk menendang Baekhyun dengan ringan di bawah mejanya.

"Ya. Beberapa dari kita memiliki pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan. "

…

Hari itu dihabiskan sebagian besar untuk mempersiapkan pemotretan, mengatur akomodasi dan transportasi, mengamankan peralatan dan lokasi pemesanan. Ketika Jongin tiba, membawa setumpuk pekerjaan lagi bersama dirinya, Kyungsoo sudah terlalu lelah untuk mengerjakan semuannya.

Dan pada saat jam menunjukkan pukul enam, dia bahkan tidak ingin bergerak lagi. Tungkai dan kelopak matanya terasa berat.

Sehun pergi duluan, pergi dari kursinya saat Kyungsoo mengatakan dia akan tinggal sedikit lebih lama.

Kyungsoo sedang membaca dokumen terakhir yang harus mereka sortir dan kirimkan, ketika sebuah suara lembut terdengar di kantor yang gelap dan kosong.

"Sehun."

Kepala Kyungsoo tersentak ketika dia menyadari bahwa Jongin memanggil asisten pertamanya. Dia berdiri dari kursinya perlahan, sakit punggung ketika dia mendekati pintu melengkung dan mengikuti cahaya yang mengalir dari kantor Jongin.

Pria itu duduk di belakang mejanya yang besar, kertas-kertas berserakan di depannya. Ada kacamata yang bertengger di pangkal hidungnya. Sweater turtleneck merah anggur yang dia kenakan sangat pas dan Kyungsoo merasakan jantungnya mencekik di dadanya.

"Dia tidak di sini," kata Kyungsoo dan Jongin berkedip dari kertas-kertas mendengar suaranya. "Dia pergi sekitar setengah jam yang lalu."

Editor itu tampak terkejut, ketika dia melihat arloji di pergelangan tangannya. Kyungsoo melihat alisnya berkerut ketika dia memeriksa waktu.

"Aku tidak menyadari kalau sudah terlambat."

Jelas, Kyungsoo berpikir sendiri setelah melihat sekilas semua dokumen itu.

"Dapatkah aku membantu mu?"

Jongin sepertinya merenungkan itu sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Aku butuh versi konsep artikel tentang Taeyeon dan potongan-B dari pemotretannya."

"Ya, aku punya datanya di sini."

Kyungsoo menarik amplop besar dari mejanya dan bergegas untuk memberikannya kepada Jongin.

Jongin, yang matanya terpaku padanya beberapa detik lebih lama dari biasanya, sebelum bibirnya menarik kembali dengan senyum lelah. Suaranya lembut dan hangat.

"Kau tidak harus tinggal, Kyungsoo. Aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri. "

"Kau tahu, kadang-kadang kau begitu lelah sehingga kau bahkan tidak mau bergerak?" Kyungsoo menyandarkan pundaknya di dinding dan mengangkat bahu ketika Jongin mengangguk dengan senyum pahit, tatapan yang enak di matanya.

"Ya, aku merasa aku akan pingsan di tengah jalan jika aku pergi sekarang."

"Apakah akan terdengar mengerikan jika aku bilang aku senang?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia hanya memperhatikan ketika Jongin memiringkan kepalanya ke arah kursi di sisi lain mejanya.

"Kalau begitu, tetap menemaniku?"

Itu, Kyungsoo bisa lakukan. Dia lebih dari senang untuk duduk di kursi dan memanjakan dirinya sambil menonton bos-merangkap-pacarnya fokus pada pekerjaannya lagi.

Jongin membuka segel amplop dan mengeluarkan kertas dan foto di dalamnya.

Jongin akan mengerutkan bibirnya setiap kali dia tenggelam dalam sesuatu yang dia baca, itulah yang diperhatikan Kyungsoo. Menekan bibir montoknya menjadi satu dalam garis tipis, tangan sesekali terbang ke atas untuk mendorong kacamata ke hidungnya. Dia akan berkedip terlalu cepat ketika melihat di antara foto-foto yang berbeda, mata yang tajam memindai bahkan untuk kelemahan terkecil, untuk ketidaksempurnaan terkecil.

Dia akan menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika mengatur kertas di atas meja, dan Kyungsoo akan kehilangan sedikit kewarasannya setiap kali dia melakukannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang ini?"

Kyungsoo harus berkedip beberapa kali sebelum dia ingat tidak ada orang lain di kantor dan bahwa sebenarnya Jongin sedang berbicara dengannya. Bahwa dia sedang menatapnya.

"Tentang apa?"

Jongin merentangkan tangannya ke sisi kiri meja. Foto-foto penyanyi itu dalam gaun kuning, emas dan hitam, mengarsipkan halaman. Aksesori, topi, sepatu, tas, semua warna matahari yang berbeda.

"Fantasi emas, atau," Tangan Jongin bergerak ke sisi kanan mejanya, tempat Kyungsoo bisa melihat semua warna pelangi, model-model bahagia yang berpose di taman bersama-sama, berpegangan tangan, berlari. "Suatu hari yang bagus?"

Kyungsoo mengerjap pada foto-foto itu, rasa sakit di dadanya.

Apakah Jongin benar-benar bertanya kepadanya tentang pendapatnya tentang tema edisi berikutnya? Dia, dari semua orang. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa dia menahan napas karena terkejut, sampai dia melihat kembali ke meja dan semua artikel serta foto-foto itu.

Model cantik dengan pakaian santai, berlari dan bersenang-senang.

Gaun emas yang anggun dan elegan.

Itu berbeda. Sangat berbeda.

Namun, saat dia melihat foto-foto itu, dia punya jawaban.

Setengah tahun yang lalu, dia akan menunjuk ke arah tema penuh warna tanpa mengedipkan mata.

Namun, sekarang, matanya masih melekat pada tema lain.

Emas. Begitu banyak emas. Warna, keanggunan. Kehangatan.

Mereka membuatnya berpikir tentang Jongin.

Emas itu mengingatkannya pada kulit Jongin yang indah, caranya hampir berseri-seri di bawah cahaya, cara dia selalu bersinar.

Keanggunan mengingatkannya tentang bagaimana Jongin selalu membawa dirinya sendiri, bukan hanya pakaiannya tetapi seluruh tubuhnya - semua yang ia lakukan adalah indah dan tenang.

Dan kehangatan - itu mengingatkannya pada senyum Jongin. Dia tidak berpikir dia pernah melihat sesuatu yang lebih hangat dari itu.

Mulutnya terasa kering ketika dia akhirnya menunjuk ke sisi kiri meja.

Ada senyum yang nyaris tak terlihat di bibir Jongin ketika dia mengangguk. Kyungsoo hampir meledak dengan kegembiraan dan kelegaan yang dia rasakan di dadanya.

Dia hanya bersandar di kursi dan menatap ketika Jongin menarik kertas emas lebih dekat ke dirinya sendiri dan mulai menulis catatan di samping, mencoret bagian-bagian dari teks dan menambahkan hal-hal kecil. Menggambar panah untuk menunjukkan gambar apa yang harus dipindahkan dan diperbesar.

Dan Kyungsoo hanya menatap. Dia bisa menatapnya sepanjang malam.

Dia memperhatikan cara kemeja itu dengan erat memeluk tubuh Jongin, bagaimana pensil menari-nari di antara jari-jarinya, betapa sempurna dia terlihat bahkan ketika lelah.

Dia mengeluarkan kekuatan. Dia yang bertanggung jawab, pria di belakang segalanya, dan Kyungsoo hanya kagum dan sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu seperti kebahagiaan. Untuk berada di hadapan pria seperti ini.

Cukup beruntung untuk menjadi lebih dari sekadar karyawan baginya.

"Mengapa perjalanan ke Jepang seminggu penuh?" Dia berseru sebelum dia bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri. Pertanyaan itu terdengar sangat keras di kamar kosong, terutama ketika Jongin berhenti menulis dan menatapnya dengan alis yang sedikit terangkat.

"Kau hanya punya pemotretan pada hari Senin, jadi mengapa kita tinggal di sana sepanjang minggu?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya?"

Kyungsoo berkedip cepat, sebelum akhirnya mengangkat bahu.

"Kita akan memiliki waktu kurang dari seminggu untuk menyelesaikan masalah bulan depan dan semua dokumentasi yang menyertainya," Kyungsoo menjelaskan dengan tenang. "Sehun dan aku, kita hanya- ... sedikit bingung, itu saja."

"Aku tidak melihat apa yang kau bingungkan," kata Jongin dengan tenang, melihat ke bawah untuk menyelesaikan apa pun yang ia tulis, sebelum meletakkan pensil ke bawah dan melepaskan kacamata dari hidungnya. Lalu dia menatapnya, tepat ke arahnya, dan Kyungsoo merasa kecil. Begitu kecil. "Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersamamu."

Keheningan di kantor memekakkan telinga. Kyungsoo cukup yakin dia bisa mendengar detak jantungnya naik. Dia cukup yakin Jongin bisa mendengarnya.

Mulutnya terbuka, tetapi tidak ada suara yang keluar.

Sulit untuk menenangkan diri ketika Jongin masih menatapnya dengan penuh perhatian dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya yang cantik.

"Aku-" Mulut Kyungsoo kering, saat dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sehun pasti tidak akan ide itu."

Jongin tersenyum lebih lebar pada itu, kilatan kekanak-kanakan di matanya.

"Apa yang Sehun tidak tahu tidak akan membunuhnya."

"Tapi Sehun akan ada di sana bersamamu, setiap detik setiap hari." Kyungsoo duduk kembali di kursinya. "Kita akan ketahuan."

"Aku tidak menyadari kita bersembunyi."

Kyungsoo membeku mendengar suara itu, menggelengkan kepalanya tiba-tiba.

"Kau tidak serius, kan?" Dia bertanya, merasa terpana. "Tidak ... tidak, bagaimana jika Sehun benar-benar mengetahuinya? Apa yang akan dia pikirkan tentangku? Apa yang dipikirkan semua orang di majalah tentang ku? Mereka akan berpikir aku hanya ... memperalatmu saja- "

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi," Jongin memotongnya sebelum dia bisa menghina dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"Banyak yang bisa terjadi antara sekarang dan tidak pernah."

Alis Jongin mengerut sejenak.

"Antara sekarang dan tidak pernah sama sekali," ia bergema diam-diam dalam pikiran, sebelum mengulurkan tangan untuk memegang tangan Kyungsoo pada foto-foto emas untuk edisi berikutnya. Sentuhannya hangat dan lembut, meyakinkan, saat dia meremas tangannya dengan erat. "Maaf, aku tidak memikirkannya seperti ini."

Kyungsoo menunduk ke tangan mereka yang terhubung, merasakan emosi campur aduk di hatinya.

Dia menutup matanya ketika tawa menggelegak di tenggorokannya. Tawa kecil keluar dari bibirnya sebelum dia bisa menghentikannya.

"Apa yang lucu?" Tanya Jongin, menempelkan kacamata ke hidungnya.

"Jika orang tahu suatu hari nanti, mungkin Baekhyun akan benar-benar tahu itu sebelum yang lain tahu. Itu akan sangat heboh."

Kyungsoo mengejek pemikirannya sendiri, sementara Jongin hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku tidak berpikir itu lucu. Mengolok-olok mu berarti mengolok-olok k." kata editor itu, mengambil pensilnya lagi. Dia menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Aku tidak suka kalau orang mengolok-olok ku dan apa milik ku."

Kyungsoo terlalu sibuk memproses kata 'milikku' untuk memperhatikan seringai main-main yang mulai bermain di sudut mulut Jongin.

"Dan tahukah kamj apa yang terjadi pada orang-orang seperti itu? Orang yang menghinaku? "

Kyungsoo harus menggigit bibirnya agar tidak menyeringai. Sesuatu tentang senyum lucu di bibir Jongin menular, namun sesuatu tentang kilatan serius di matanya mengkhawatirkan.

"Apa?"

"Tanyakan Sumber Daya Manusia besok," kata Jongin, mengetuk pensilnya di atas kertas dan memberinya satu senyum terakhir sebelum kembali ke pekerjaannya. "Aku cukup yakin mereka memiliki daftar panjang alasan pemutusan hubungan kerja karyawan."

Kyungsoo tidak yakin apakah Jongin bercanda atau tidak, dia tidak bisa mengatakannya, dan itulah sebabnya jantungnya berdetak kencang ketika dia menatapnya lagi. Perasaan kagum yang sama kembali ketika dia bersandar di meja dan hanya tenggelam dalam suara napas mereka dan pensil menggaruk kertas.

Kekaguman dan sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang lebih.

…..

"Baiklah," Kyungsoo memasuki tenda yang telah diletakkan di dekat lokasi pemotretan pertama di tebing semenanjung Shakotan. "Lampu sudah siap dan Minseok sudah siap."

"Dan tim keamanan telah menutup daerah itu," Sehun mengumumkan setelah melihat dari teleponnya.

"Mereka mengatakan bahwa ada banyak turis di pantai. Mungkin kita harus mempertimbangkan kembali lokasi kedua? "

Semua terdiam di tenda selama beberapa saat, ketika make up artist Jongin menarik kuas menjauh dari wajahnya dan memberinya lampu hijau untuk bergerak dan berbicara lagi.

Dan ketika dia melakukannya, ketika dia membuka mata yang indah, sekarang bahkan lebih dalam dan lebih sensual karena warna pada kelopak matanya, bayangan pada wajah dan bibirnya yang tampak lebih lembut dari sebelumnya, Kyungsoo lupa tentang pekerjaan sejenak dan hanya menatap.

Jongin berdiri dari kursi tanpa melihat cermin dua kali, dan mulai membuka kancing kemejanya.

"Kita tidak mengubah lokasi," katanya dengan tenang dan pasti. "Sehun, kau akan pergi ke lokasi dan membantu membersihkan area. Jika perlu, hubungi tim keamanan lainnya di sana juga. Mulailah menyiapkan peralatan agar kita dapat menyelesaikan secepat mungkin. "

"Baiklah," Sehun mengangguk, ketika dia melesat keluar dari tenda.

"Bawalah baju satin," kata Jongin berikutnya dan wanita di belakang menegakkan perintah. "Yang ini tidak cocok dengan celana itu. Selain itu, di luar berangin. Kita sebaiknya memanfaatkan itu. Sudahkah kita mendengar kabar dari tim desain? "

Kyungsoo berkedip cepat ketika wanita itu melewatinya dan melarikan diri dari tenda juga, tidak diragukan lagi, untuk berlari menuju van tempat rak pakaian tergantung.

"Ya," dia hampir mencicit. "Junmyeon menelepon dan mengatakan mereka membutuhkan sampel mulai Maret 2018."

"Baiklah," kata Jongin. "Katakan pada Baekhyun untuk menghubungi timnya dan minta sampel dikirim ke markas secepat mungkin. Kita akan membutuhkan setidaknya lima blus. Dan aku sedang memikirkan rok mini Chanel. Dapatkan yang hitam, putih dan oranye. Masing-masing dua. "

Jari-jari Kyungsoo sudah menari-nari di iPad, mencatat ketika Jongin terus berbicara.

"Serahkan sisanya pada Krystal. Katakan padanya kita akan membutuhkan sepatu bot Loewe di setiap warna yang cocok dengan blusnya. "Jongin terdiam sejenak dan tangan Kyungsoo nyaris tidak menangkap catatannya sebelum melanjutkan. "Dan kacamata hitam juga. Tanyakan pada Krystal apakah dia bisa meminta saudara perempuannya mengirimkan sampel kepada kita dari Blanc & Eclare. "

Kyungsoo membuat catatan, semua kata-kata itu dan memuji bergema di otaknya, sampai dia melihat tangan Jongin muncul dalam jangkauan penglihatannya. Sampai tangan Jongin mendorong iPad ke bawah perlahan dan Kyungsoo menatapnya. Gema-gema itu perlahan mulai terdengar pelan ketika dia menyadari bahwa dia begitu sibuk membuat catatan untuk menyadari bahwa semua orang telah meninggalkan tenda dan hanya mereka berdua.

Itu tidak membantu bahwa kemeja Jongin sekarang tidak kancing, tergantung longgar dan memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang kencang, dan itu pasti tidak membantu bahwa dia menatapnya dengan mata yang tajam, dan bahwa bibir merah muda itu terbuka dan sangat dekat dengan miliknya. sendiri.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya dan Kyungsoo berkedip padanya. "Kau tampak lelah."

Kyungsoo merasa begitu. Dia lelah. Mereka bepergian sepanjang hari. Dua penerbangan, lalu kereta api, lalu naik mobil. Kemudian jalankan di tebing untuk mengatur pemotretan. Dia lelah.

Tetapi jika dia lelah, maka semua orang di tim juga.

Bibirnya menarik ke belakang dalam setengah senyum, dan jarinya menari di sepanjang ujung kemeja Jongin yang tidak terkancing.

"Aku bukan orang yang harus berpose untuk foto sekarang. Jangan khawatir tentang ku."

Kelopak mata Kyungsoo berkibar ketika telapak Jongin menemukan jalan ke wajahnya, menangkupkan pipinya. Dia bersandar ke sentuhan dan membiarkan wajahnya dipandu ke depan, semakin dekat dan lebih dekat sampai bibir merah muda itu yang bisa dia lihat, sampai dia merasakan napas Jongin di kulitnya.

Itu semua yang dia inginkan, semua yang dia butuhkan.

Tapi senyum masam menang, dan dia mengangkat jari-jarinya untuk meletakkan Jongin, siap untuk menarik tangannya.

"Penata rambutmu akan kembali kapan saja sekarang."

Jongin beringsut mendekat padanya dan kelopak mata Kyungsoo berkibar lagi. Dia menutup matanya ketika Jongin menekan bibir mereka bersama dengan cepat. Ciuman yang sangat sederhana, namun itu membuat segalanya di dalam Kyungsoo berubah menjadi kegembiraan.

Dia hampir merengek ketika Jongin menarik kembali, mematahkan ciuman dan menyelipkan lengannya menjauh dari wajah Kyungsoo.

"Malam ini, kalau begitu."

Jantung Kyungsoo berhenti berdetak sejenak pada janji yang tergantung di udara, saat melihat Jongin tersenyum padanya dan melangkah mundur tepat sebelum angin memasuki tenda bersama dengan stylist yang membawa tiga gantungan berbeda.

Dia perlu beberapa saat untuk mengumpulkan pikiran dan semua emosinya yang tersebar, sebelum dia mengingat iPad di tangannya dan semua tugas yang harus dia selesaikan.

Dia melemparkan pandangan sekilas terakhir pada Jongin, yang menggeser kemeja itu dari bahunya.

Malam ini, pikir Kyungsoo, merasa sangat pusing.

Malam ini.

….

Pemandangan sangat cantik. Benar-benar menakjubkan, berdiri di tebing dan menyaksikan keindahan mutlak Kim Jongin.

Angin bertiup kencang, satin yang menempel di tubuh Jongin dalam ombak yang elegan, rambutnya acak-acakan. Tidak ada apa pun di belakangnya selain pemandangan lautan, tidak ada yang lain selain alam di sekelilingnya di tebing-tebing pulau.

"Baiklah, kau menjadi satu dengan angin," kata Minseok, mengambil foto, kilatan menyala sesekali. Tim-tim dengan pencahayaan mengikutinya berkeliling. "Cairan dan halus, tapi kuat. Lihat ke belakang bahu mu ke arah laut. "

Kyungsoo berdiri di belakang semua kru dengan Sehun, menyaksikan Jongin berpose seperti yang diceritakan, gerakan mengalir satu demi satu, tatapan yang disengaja ke arah kamera kuat dan galak, namun lembut.

Ia dilahirkan untuk melakukan ini.

Dan Kyungsoo linglung. Dia tidak merasa lelah lagi. Ini, dia bisa menonton selamanya.

"Jadi," Baekhyun menyela pikirannya, rantai yang tergantung dari kacamata bundarnya berdenting setiap kali angin mendorongnya. Kyungsoo berpikir dia terlihat seperti seorang nenek. "Temanmu. Kapan aku bisa melihatnya lagi? "

Kyungsoo mencibir, suara jengkel disertai dengan pandangan tajam ke arah editor.

"Bukankah kau sudah mendapatkan nomornya ?!"

"Ya," gumam Baekhyun, rambut merahnya tampak seperti api. "Bisakah aku mendapatkan alamatnya selanjutnya?"

"Aku cukup yakin itu hal yang sensitive."

"Apakah kau benar-benar berpikir seperti itu?. Baekhyun tertawa, menepuk pundaknya terhadap Kyungsoo. "Ayolah. Mungkin aku ingin mengiriminya beberapa potong dari koleksi pribadi ku. Kau tidak tahu. "

"Atau kau ingin menunjukkan kepadanya koleksi pribadimu."

"Maksudku, itu juga, tapi hei!"

Kyungsoo mendengus dan memutar matanya. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, benar-benar tidak terpengaruh oleh semua orang di sekitar mereka.

"Oh ayolah. Tidakkah kau ingin bahagia untuk ku dan teman mu? Kita bahkan bisa berkencan ganda. "Baekhyun melingkarkan tangan di bahu Kyungsoo. "Jika kau pernah membuat seseorang menyukai mu meskipun ada kerutan permanen di wajahmu, itu. Itu menyebabkan keriput, kau tahu? "

Kyungsoo harus berusaha keras untuk tidak mengejek lagi. Sebagai gantinya, dia mengibaskan Baekhyun dan memutar lengannya di depan dadanya.

"Mungkin aku sudah memiliki seseorang."

Sepertinya semua orang terdiam selama beberapa saat, bahkan angin. Kyungsoo hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan alis yang sedikit terangkat, menunggunya mengatakan sesuatu.

Namun Sehun, yang mendengus lebih dulu.

"Ya benar."

Kyungsoo menarik napas, matanya berkedip ke arah Jongin - dewa di tebing, lebih terlihat seperti fatamorgana daripada manusia biasa. Bahkan jika dia memberi tahu mereka, mereka tidak akan mempercayainya.

Tapi dia tidak mau memberi tahu mereka. Tidak sekarang. Belum.

Dia malah mengangkat bahu.

"Dengar, jika Chanyeol ingin kau memiliki alamatnya, dia bisa memberikannya sendiri. Tanyakan saja padanya. "

Dia bisa mendengar Baekhyun mengeluh dan merengek di samping, tetapi dia memilih untuk mengabaikannya untuk sementara waktu.

Alih-alih, dia fokus kembali pada bosnya dan cara dia begitu mudah membuat semuanya terlihat begitu sederhana dan indah.

….

"Pintu gerbang ke neraka," Baekhyun menjelaskan dengan panas ketika mereka melarikan diri dari ruang ganti dan kehangatan uap air menghantam mereka. "Itulah yang mereka sebut itu."

Kyungsoo ingin tahu melihat sekeliling. Itu cantik.

Hadiah dari ELLE Jepang untuk kru Korea - satu malam di Noboribetsu onsen, airnya yang menyembuhkan dan satu malam di ryokan onsen tradisional.

Itu adalah pertama kalinya Kyungsoo berada di sumber air panas. Dia tidak mengira itu akan terlihat begitu indah di malam hari, lampu-lampu peri yang menghiasi pilar-pilar kuat bersinar indah di sepanjang lentera yang mengapung di atas air.

Itu sedikit memalukan, berpikir tentang memasuki air tanpa melindungi handuknya, tetapi uap membuat segalanya lebih buram, itu membuat pikirannya merasa lebih aman. Itu menenangkan.

Air hangat di sekelilingnya dan saat Kyungsoo akhirnya mencelupkan ke dalamnya, dia menghela nafas. Rasanya seperti kelelahannya mulai meninggalkan tubuhnya, melayang di atas air panas.

Sake itu disajikan di atas nampan kayu yang mengapung di atas air dan mereka minum bersama sebagai satu tim. Suasana hati semua orang tampaknya telah meningkat secara signifikan.

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan niat Jongin menatap. Dia sangat menyadari pria itu menatapnya.

Namun, Kyungsoo mencoba yang terbaik untuk tidak balas menatap. Dia tahu bahwa jika dia melihat Jongin sekarang, lebih lama dari biasanya, dia tidak akan bisa berpaling.

Tidak ketika dada telanjang Jongin mengintip dari air, tidak ketika dia bisa melihat bahunya yang kuat. Tidak ketika dia terlihat begitu santai dan begitu indah dalam uap air panas. Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk menatapnya. Bukan waktu untuk menderita seperti ini.

Namun, sulit untuk tidak melakukannya. Tidak ketika dia adalah segalanya yang ingin dilihat Kyungsoo.

Sangat sulit.

Terutama sulit untuk tidak ketika Jongin mengangkat tangannya dan mendorong rambutnya ke belakang, tetesan air jatuh dari rambutnya.

"Tambah sake?" Tanya Sehun, dan Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuh, melihat kembali pada asisten kedua. "Haruskah aku memesan lebih banyak?"

"Ya," Baekhyun bersorak, handuk putih itu terbungkus berantakan di kepalanya. "Dan haruskah kita juga bertanya kepada mereka apakah kita bisa menyiapkan kamar untuk makan malam?"

"Iya. Lakukan itu."

Kyungsoo mengerjap ke arah Jongin ketika dia mendengar bos mereka berbicara untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka memasuki air.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu apakah itu uap, bau belerang atau pandangan Jongin yang membuatnya merasa pusing.

"Tanyakan apakah mereka punya yakitori!" Baekhyun memanggil Sehun yang sedang menuju untuk berbicara dengan para pemilik penginapan.

"Kau punya rasa murahan," Minseok mendecakkan lidahnya. "Tanyakan apakah mereka memiliki shirako sebagai gantinya."

"Sekarang kenapa aku mau makan itu? Itu menjijikkan!"

"Ini kelezatan!"

Kyungsoo terlalu sibuk mendengarkan fotografer dan perancang bertengkar untuk menyadari bahwa Jongin menyelinap keluar dari antara mereka. Terlalu sibuk untuk memperhatikannya sampai dia merasakan jari-jari membungkus sikunya di bawah air dan menariknya ke samping.

Jongin tidak berhenti berjalan dan membimbingnya ke depan sampai mereka cukup jauh dari anggota tim mereka yang lain untuk melihat apa-apa selain uap di antara mereka.

Cukup jauh hingga mereka mencapai batu-batu besar di sudut onsen.

Kyungsoo hendak bertanya pada Jongin apa yang dia inginkan, untuk memberitahunya sesuatu, benar-benar sesuatu, tetapi tangan Jongin meraih wajahnya dan menariknya ke depan.

Dia menciumnya, tidak seperti ciuman kecil dan sederhana dari pagi ini di tebing.

Dia menabrak bibir mereka dengan ganas, tanpa aba aba hanya karena butuh dan menginginkan dan bernafsu dalam gerakan lidahnya terhadap bibirnya. Tangan Kyungsoo mengayun-ayunkan tubuh dengan terkejut karena Jongin mendorongnya ke batu, punggungnya menempel ke batu itu sementara Jongin terus menciumnya.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba sangat menyadari betapa panasnya itu. Seberapa panas uapnya, betapa panas tubuhnya, betapa panasnya bibir Jongin. Panas. Sangat panas.

Dia tidak bisa merasa khawatir tentang orang lain melihat mereka, meskipun batu dan uap menghalangi pandangan mereka. Dia tidak bisa merasa khawatir dengan apa pun selain perasaan Jongin yang menekan tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo cukup yakin wajahnya sudah merah - karena panasnya sumber air panas dan panas di tubuhnya. Jongin sangat dekat, dia menekannya, semuanya, telanjang di bawah air.

Jongin menggerakkan kepalanya saat itu, untuk sesaat, sebelum menyelam untuk menekan bibirnya ke rahang Kyungsoo dan turun ke lehernya. Tangannya merosot dari wajah ke dadanya, sampai mereka duduk di pinggangnya, menariknya lebih dekat dan menekan tubuh mereka lebih erat.

Sulit untuk menyimpan gejolak kecil untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo akhirnya mendapatkan kembali kendali atas lengannya, membimbing mereka ke dada Jongin dan menggesernya ke bawah kulit halus.

Dan begitu dia menyentuhnya, dia tidak bisa berhenti.

Jari-jarinya meluncur di atas perut Jongin, merasakan otot-otot yang kuat di bawah ujung jarinya. Otaknya dalam kabut - dia menyentuh Jongin. Jongin menyentuhnya.

Dan rasanya begitu, sangat enak.

"Berhenti," Kyungsoo menemukan kemauan di dalam dirinya sendiri untuk keluar. Jongin mencium lehernya lagi, menggigit kulitnya dengan ringan, sebelum akhirnya menarik sedikit ke belakang untuk melihatnya. Kyungsoo merasa seperti bangkai kapal di tangannya. Dia cukup yakin dia tampak seperti bangkai kapal juga, dilihat dari kilatan kecil puas di mata Jongin. "Yang lain- "

"Apakah yang lain terlalu sibuk menjadi obat nyamuk."

"Itu onsen publik," Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas yang hancur.

"Ada yang bisa berjalan di sini dan melihat kita dan kau- ... kau membuat ini sangat sulit bagiku, oke?"

Napas Kyungsoo tertahan ketika Jongin dengan sengaja menekan tubuh mereka lagi, sangat menyadari kekakuan di antara kedua kakinya. Dia merasakan pipinya memanas pada seringai kecil yang menarik bibir Jongin.

"Aku menyadarinya."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan bibirnya, sebelum tangannya mengetuk dada Jongin. Jongin sepertinya mendapatkan petunjuk, karena dia akhirnya pindah kembali, melepaskan pinggang Kyungsoo. Dia menghela nafas, merasa lega sekaligus menyesal sekaligus.

"Kau tampak sangat mempesona hari ini," kata Kyungsoo pelan, suaranya mulai tenggelam oleh suara percikan air ketika Jongin melayang kembali ke air. Senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Tidak selalu begitu?"

Jongin tersenyum lagi, ketika dia menatapnya.

"Begitu juga kau."

Kyungsoo melihat ke bawah dengan ejekan kecil, berusaha menghilangkan panas dari wajahnya, sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dia tidak berharap Jongin mendekat lagi, meraih dagunya di antara dua jari dan mengangkat wajahnya sehingga mata mereka akan bertemu.

"Ya," ulangnya pelan, rambutnya jatuh menutupi matanya, tetapi dia tidak pernah memalingkan muka darinya. "Apa kamu tidak tahu betapa cantiknya kamu, Kyungsoo?"

Dia merasa terdiam.

Tidak pernah dalam mimpi terliarnya yang pernah ia bayangkan Jongin memanggilnya cantik saat bermain dengan rambutnya dan memegang wajahnya.

Tidak pernah dalam mimpinya yang terliar ia pernah berpikir ia merasa seperti ini untuk seseorang.

Dia ingin menghargai saat ini, untuk menjadikannya bertahan selamanya.

Tapi suara Sehun memotong keheningan yang jauh, mengumumkan bahwa pemilik penginapan akan menyiapkan kamar untuk makan malam mereka saat mereka mandi.

"Kyungsoo?" Suara Sehun bergema di sekitar mereka, lebih keras dari sebelumnya, dan Kyungsoo menghela napas cepat sebelum meluncur keluar dari sentuhan Jongin. Dia melangkah mundur tepat ketika Sehun muncul di sisi lain dari dek kayu.

Dia melihat mereka kemudian, mata berkedip dari Kyungsoo ke Jongin, dan jika dia pikir itu aneh bahwa mereka bersama-sama di bagian terjauh dari sumber air panas, dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang itu. Kyungsoo, bagaimanapun, melihat bahwa tatapan menusuk dan mempertanyakan yang berlangsung tidak kurang dari satu detik sebelum Sehun memalingkan muka darinya dan mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku punya yukatasamu di sini. Ayo pergi?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, mengirimkan pandangan cepat terakhir ke arah Jongin sebelum dia mulai menjauh.

Apa yang dilihatnya adalah pria yang sangat tenang dan tenang, sedikit senyum di bibirnya.

Kyungsoo berharap dia memiliki kontrol diri semacam itu.

Sebagai gantinya, dia bergegas mengambil handuk dan yukata dari tangan Sehun, membungkusnya dengan terburu-buru. Dia butuh mandi.

Dia perlu mandi secepatnya.

…

"Aku tidak datang ke Jepang untuk pergi tanpa mengambil foto untuk Instagram," Baekhyun mengumumkan setelah makan malam mereka. "Minseok, keberatan mengambil foto aku di depan ryokan?"

"Aku sebenarnya akan tidur dan-"

"Itu benar-benar bukan pertanyaan, Sayang," Baekhyun mengaitkan lengan di bawah tangan fotografer. Sehun bersemangat saat melihatnya.

"Tunggu! Aku ingin foto juga! "

"Lalu ambil geta dan lepaskan!"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya ketika Baekhyun menatapnya bertanya. Dia terlalu lelah untuk berjalan-jalan dan mengganggu fotografer Minseok yang telah bekerja sepanjang hari.

"Jongin?"

"Tidak," kata bosnya.

"Aku masih punya beberapa dokumen untuk dilihat dan kemudian aku akan tidur. Aku lelah."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Baekhyun mengangkat bahu, tidak terlalu tertarik. "Selamat malam!"

Sebelum ada yang bisa mengatakan hal lain, Baekhyun mulai menyeret Minseok ke seberang koridor. Sehun melemparkan pandangan ke arah Kyungsoo, yang tidak dapat dibaca, sebelum berbalik dan bergegas mengejar mereka.

"Kurasa kita sendirian sekarang," Jongin merenung pelan ketika yang lain akhirnya menghilang dari pemandangan itu dan Kyungsoo mengangguk terengah-engah. "Apakah kau ingin tinggal bersamaku malam ini?"

Kyungsoo cukup yakin otaknya pecah. Pikirannya menjadi _overdrive_ dan kemudian kosong. Jongin mematahkan otaknya.

Dia tidak tahu harus berpikir apa. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana menyortir pikirannya.

Yang dia tahu adalah bahwa panas mulai memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya lagi dan bahwa dia lebih dari siap untuk setuju. Di anggukan halus, Jongin hanya tersenyum ke arahnya dan mulai memimpin jalan menyusuri lorong ke kamar terbesar yang telah dipesan untuknya.

Mulut Kyungsoo terasa kering ketika Jongin membuka pintu geser dan membiarkannya masuk terlebih dahulu. Matanya beralih ke kasur yang telah diletakkan di tanah ruangan tradisional. Ada meja di samping dengan bahan untuk teh.

Dan kemudian matanya kembali ke kasur.

Dan kemudian Jongin, yang telah menutup pintu sekarang.

Malam ini, kata itu bergema di benak Kyungsoo dan dia merasa panik naik di dadanya. Bukan kepanikan yang membuat orang cemas, bukan kepanikan yang membuatnya gugup. Itu semacam kepanikan yang manis, antisipasi.

Jongin adalah yang pertama duduk di atas futon, jari-jarinya meraih untuk mengambil teleponnya dari meja kecil dan memeriksanya.

Kerutan kecil muncul di wajahnya dan alis Kyungsoo berkedut saat melihatnya.

"Apa ada yang salah?"

Jongin menatapnya, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia menjatuhkan telepon kembali ke tanah dan berbaring di atas futon, desahan keluar dari bibirnya ketika kepalanya bersandar di bantal. Dia menutup matanya.

"Ini berhasil. Tetapi aku tidak ingin menghadapinya malam ini. "

"Apakah kau membutuhkan aku untuk-"

"Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah datang ke sini."

Kyungsoo berkedip terkejut melihat bagaimana Jongin menepuk sisi kasur yang kosong, matanya masih tertutup dan wajah semakin santai setiap detik.

Dia lelah, Kyungsoo tahu. Dia begitu, sangat lelah karena bepergian dan bekerja sepanjang hari, dan sekarang kelelahan akhirnya menyusulnya. Dia bisa melihatnya dengan cara dada Jongin mulai naik turun perlahan dan lambat, napasnya semakin dalam.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan senyum senang yang mekar di wajahnya ketika dia melihat Jongin akhirnya beristirahat, dia tidak bisa membantu kehangatan yang menggantikan antisipasi dan kekhawatiran sebelumnya.

Sebaliknya, dia berbaring di kasur dengan hati-hati, di sebelah Jongin. Dia tidak ragu untuk mengangkat tangannya dan menjalin jari-jari mereka.

Dia juga merasakan desahan meninggalkan bibirnya ketika dia akhirnya mengistirahatkan kepalanya. Semuanya menjadi pusing. Dia tidak tahu apakah itu efek relaksasi dari sumber air panas, atau apakah itu hanya konten di hatinya, tetapi dia merasa aman dan dia merasa bahagia.

Sebuah teriakan kecil keluar dari bibirnya ketika Jongin bergeser dan berbaring miring, ketika dia menariknya lebih dekat dan melingkarkan tangannya di sekelilingnya.

Dia menaruh ciuman lembut di dahinya, sebelum menyelipkan kepalanya di bawah dagunya.

"Selamat malam, Kyungsoo," kata pacarnya, suaranya sedikit berat dan serak.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, menyapu wajahnya ke dada Jongin dan melingkarkan jari-jarinya erat-erat di sekitar yukata Jongin.

…..

Kyungsoo merasa sangat hangat, dan cahaya redup itu tidak membantu. Juga tidak ada sentuhan lembut dan meyakinkan di sisi kepalanya.

Dia dengan malas membuka matanya, untuk hanya menghela nafas pada seberapa dekat wajah Jongin dengan wajahnya di atas bantal, pada bagaimana Jongin memandangnya. Sentuhan di sisi kepalanya adalah tangan Jongin, jari-jarinya bermain-main dengan rambutnya.

Jongin tampak agak terkejut ketika dia menyadari Kyungsoo sudah bangun, menatapnya. Dia menghela nafas, tangannya segera mundur dari rambutnya.

"Apakah aku membangunkanmu? Maafkan ku."

"Tidak."

Wajah Jongin sedikit bengkak dari tidur dan Kyungsoo tidak mengira dia pernah melihat sesuatu yang semanis pipi chubby dan bibir bengkaknya. Dia tersenyum ketika Jongin meletakkan tangannya di atasnya dan mulai bermain dengan jari-jarinya.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah melihatmu tidur sekitar lima belas menit-"

"Dan itu sama sekali tidak menyeramkan."

"-Dan yang terus kupikirkan adalah betapa cantiknya dirimu," kata Jongin, mengabaikan ucapan Kyungsoo. "Dan aku terus bertanya-tanya, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyadari ini sejak pertama kali kau masuk ke kantorku untuk pertama kali?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu sebaik mungkin sambil berbaring, tanpa sadar mencatat bahwa simpul pada yukata Jongin telah terbukaq. Bahwa itu tergantung longgar di pundaknya, tulangnya terlihat.

"Aku mengenakan celana panjang dari Costco dan tas tua yang Sehun ingin bakar. Tidak ada yang perlu kau perhatikan. "

"Aku tidak bermaksud pakaianmu," Jongin mendengus, jari naik ke wajah Kyungsoo, menelusuri bibirnya. "Yixing benar sekali."

"Ya Tuhan," Kyungsoo berguling di punggungnya, senyum muncul di wajahnya. "Apakah kau akan membiarkan ini pergi?"

Wajah Jongin tersenyum juga, lalu, ketika dia bergerak dan tiba-tiba, dia berada di atas Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tertawa ketika Jongin menjebaknya di antara kasur dan tubuhnya. Itu mengejutkannya, betapa indahnya momen ini. Bagaimana dia lupa sebentar bahwa Jongin adalah bosnya dan bahwa dia hanya asisten keduanya.

Momen ini indah, karena hanya mereka berdua - hanya Jongin dan hanya Kyungsoo.

Dan mungkin hatinya terasa lebih dari sekadar kekaguman dan kekaguman. Sesuatu yang jauh lebih banyak.

Jongin membungkuk untuk menekan bibir mereka bersama sebentar. Hanya sentuhan halus, ciuman lembut, lembut.

Kyungsoo menarik simpul longgar yukata Jongin. Dia merasakan pacarnya tersenyum dalam ciuman ketika dia membungkuk untuk menciumnya lagi.

Benar-benar indah ketika dia bisa melupakan segalanya untuk sementara waktu. Tentang dunia tempat mereka tinggal dan hanya memperhatikan Jongin.

Telepon seseorang mulai berdengung. Kyungsoo tahu sebenarnya itu bukan miliknya, karena Jongin tepat di sebelahnya - di atasnya, sebenarnya - itu bukan tugasnya pagi-pagi sekali.

Jongin mengerang pelan setelah memeriksa teleponnya.

"Maaf, aku harus mengangkat telepon ini."

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum ketika Jongin berguling darinya dan berdiri dari futon.

"Junmyeon."

Kyungsoo duduk di kasur, meletakkan tangan di atas jantungnya yang berdetak kencang. Dia memperhatikan ketika Jongin mundur ke pintu geser balkon, yukata itu berkeliaran dengan longgar di sekitar tubuhnya dan rambutnya mencuat ke segala arah dari tidur.

Dia sempurna.

Kyungsoo membuka pembicaraan, dia tidak memperhatikan Jongin berbicara tentang fitur dan mengedit artikel - masih terlalu pagi baginya untuk memikirkan semua itu. Alih-alih, dia beringsut lebih dekat ke meja kecil dengan bahan teh.

Dia akan membuat teh untuk mereka berdua, ketika matanya tertuju pada sesuatu yang lain.

Di sana, di sudut meja, ada sebuah buku - majalah, dengan sampul emas dan logo hitam VOGUE di atasnya.

Ada catatan yang mencuat dari halaman dan ketika Kyungsoo menariknya lebih dekat, dia mengenali tulisan Jongin. Mock-up.

Majalah mock-up untuk edisi April, dengan penyanyi itu di sampul gaun emas, dengan semua foto-foto itu Jongin telah pergi malam itu di kantor, dengan semua catatannya akhirnya disusun dalam rangka.

Kyungsoo hendak berpaling darinya dengan senyum kecil, menghargai fakta bahwa Jongin, pada kenyataannya, mempertimbangkan pendapatnya. Dia hendak memalingkan muka dan mulai membuat teh, ketika nada lain menarik perhatiannya. Terpampang di sampulnya, dengan tulisan tangan Jongin yang indah di atasnya - coretan cepat.

Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

Kyungsoo mengerjapnya dengan cepat, saat dia menarik mock-up lebih dekat.

Matanya menelusuri sampul, sebelum dia menyadari mengapa coretan Jongin ada pada catatan itu.

Fitur utama di majalah.

Jongin telah memilih sedikit kata-kata pilihannya dari hari sebelumnya sebagai judul artikel.

Kyungsoo mengambil majalah itu dengan sampul emas di tangannya ketika senyum itu menarik bibirnya. Dia merasakan kebahagiaan yang tak bisa dijelaskan meledak di dalam dirinya, ketika dia memeluk majalah dekat dadanya.

Dan pada saat ini, ketika dia mendengarkan suara Jongin yang tenang di belakang, ketika dia melihat punggungnya di balkon, dia tidak merasakan apa-apa selain kebahagiaan dan kekaguman total.

Dan sesuatu yang lebih. Selalu sesuatu yang lebih.

**TBC**

…

_Kirain mau naena ekekeke_


	11. Chapter 11

The Devil Wears Gucci

-Bahasa-

AuthoUr: Jongnugget

Terjemahan: Flying White Unicorn

Kaisoo Fanfiction

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

_Terjemahan dan Sedikit Penyesuaian Cerita_

…

"Baiklah, apakah kau akan melihatnya," suara Jongdae melengking dan keras ketika Kyungsoo mendekati meja mereka yang biasa di bar.

"Aku tidak menyadari kita akan pergi ke Seoul Fashion Week."

"Diam," Kyungsoo tertawa pelan, mengambil tempat duduknya secara alami. Jongdae hanya mengangkat alisnya.

"Aku hanya berkata. Sepertinya aku minum dengan salah satu dari orang-orang sombong yang dulu biasa kami bersenang-senang di perguruan tinggi. Hanya aneh, kau tahu. "

Kyungsoo tidak mengingatnya. Sejak dia mulai berdandan, sejak dia menemukan bahwa, mungkin, ada kegembiraan dalam berusaha keras untuk terlihat terbaik, sejak dia mulai berinvestasi lebih dari biasanya dalam pakaiannya dan semakin banyak pakaian di lemarinya. Dalam VOGUE Baekhyun hanya akan memberikan seperti Santa pada Natal, Jongdae telah memutuskan bahwa Baekhyun akan lebih semakin menambah sumbangan pakaiannya jika Kyungsoo semakin menolak pakaiannya. Kyungsoo setuju. Agak ironis.

"Aku melihat tas," Jongdae menyeringai, sambil mendorong bir ke arah Kyungsoo. "Apakah kau memberiku oleh oleh dari Jepang?"

"Ya, brengsek, tapi sekarang aku mulai berpikir kau tidak pantas menerimanya."

"Tapi aku mengerti," Chanyeol mencaci. "Beri hadiahku, _daddy_."

"Kau mengatakan itu sekali lagi dan yang kau dapat hanyalah pukulan di wajah," Kyungsoo tertawa lagi. Dia merasa ringan, sangat ringan.

Sangat bahagia dan sangat bebas. Sudah lama sejak dia bisa keluar untuk minum-minum dengan teman-teman baiknya.

Dan setelah perjalanan luar biasa mereka di Jepang, ia memiliki banyak hal untuk diceritakan kepada mereka.

Sebagai permulaan, dia telah memutuskan hari ini akan menjadi hari yang baik untuk akhirnya memberitahu mereka tentang dirinya dan Jongin. Sudah waktunya mereka tahu. Sudah saatnya seseorang tahu. Kyungsoo membutuhkan seseorang untuk menjerit tentang semua perasaan dan rasa tidak amannya. Dan tidak ada orang yang bisa dia pikirkan untuk dia katakan lebih dulu daripada dua sahabatnya.

Dan setelah itu dia akan memberi tahu mereka semua tentang Jongin, tentang betapa manisnya dia ketika itu hanya mereka berdua. Dia akan memberi tahu mereka tentang jalan-jalan tengah malam di jalan-jalan indah di Hokkaido, dia akan memberi tahu mereka tentang Jongin yang memperlakukan seluruh tim untuk makan malam yang mewah, dia akan memberi tahu mereka tentang ciuman ringan di dahi dan pelukan hangat. Dia akan memberi tahu mereka bagaimana jantungnya selalu berdetak setiap kali Jongin tersenyum padanya.

Dia meraih ke bawah untuk mengambil tas sebelum mendorong mereka di dada masing-masing anak laki-laki. Jongdae menatap tas itu dengan rasa ingin tahu, sementara Chanyeol menyerupai anak anjing ketika dia dengan penuh semangat mulai mencari-cari di koran.

"Hei," Kyungsoo tiba-tiba teringat saat memperhatikan temannya. "Apakah Baekhyun memanggilmu?"

Chanyeol tampak kaget mendengar suara nama editor, karena ia sepertinya lupa tentang hadiah di tangannya. Dia mendongak, jari-jarinya meraba-raba kertas.

"Ya," kata pria itu, nyaris tidak menahan senyumnya. Telinganya mulai terlihat agak merah. "Ya, benar."

"Aku tidak percaya apa yang terjadi pada teman genk ku ini," Jongdae menghela nafas secara dramatis, dengan tangan memegangi hatinya. "Salah satu dari kita menjual jiwanya untuk mantel dan kemeja desainer dan yang lain mulai berkencan dengan seorang desainer."

Sementara Chanyeol tertawa riang dan kemudian terus mengobrak-abrik tas yang diberikan padanya, Kyungsoo menarik bir ke bibirnya, mengambil satu tegukan berani, sebelum berdehem. Sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk membicarakannya, pikirnya. Waktu sebaik apapun.

"Tentang itu ... Aku sebenarnya punya sesuatu untuk dikatakan pada kalian."

…..

Minggu berikutnya setelah mereka kembali dari Jepang sangat sibuk. Tidak hanya mereka memiliki sedikit atau tidak ada waktu untuk menyelesaikan semua pengaturan sebelum pencetakan edisi April akan dimulai, tetapi juga pertanyaan mendesak tentang majalah bulan-bulan berikutnya akan datang setiap hari. Selain itu, dia dan Sehun harus melacak proyek dan wawancara Jongin, tentang jadwal pribadinya bersama dengan pengembangan majalah, dan setiap keinginan kecil yang dia miliki.

Mengatakan bahwa minggu itu melelahkan, baik secara fisik maupun emosiona.

Kyungsoo merasa, sebagian besar, mati di dalam dan tidak banyak yang bisa dia lakukan untuk membuat hari-hari yang panjang di tempat kerja terasa kurang melelahkan. Tidak ada yang bisa, sungguh. Sehun terlalu banyak minum kopi, Jongin muncul di kantor pagi-pagi sekali, tidak seperti saat-saat lain dia muncul sebelum makan siang. Sial, bahkan Baekhyun tampaknya menyeringai seperti biasa untuk sementara waktu ketika dia bergegas masuk dan keluar dari kantor mereka, membawa sampel dan sketsa, desain, dan artikel yang berbeda dengan pertanyaan dan catatan berbeda di seluruh mereka. Semua orang mengalami kesulitan.

Jika ada, setidaknya saat-saat pendek dan curian yang dia miliki bersama Jongin, tidak peduli seberapa jarang selama minggu ini - itu terasa manis dan berharga, terutama setelah dia berhasil membuka lebih banyak. Sapuan kecil jari-jari mereka larut malam, atau tatapan yang tersisa ketika salah satu dari mereka meninggalkan ruangan, atau bahkan teks 'Good Night' yang cepat dikirim pada jam-jam paling gelap di malam hari - semuanya membuat hati Kyungsoo berdebar-debar kegirangan meskipun ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya tumbuh.

Pada hari Jumat itu, jam 12 siang, dia akhirnya merasakan semua beban dari pundaknya jatuh. Sepertinya seluruh kantor menjadi lebih cerah, seperti semua orang secara kolektif menurunkan satu ton berat dari pundak mereka, ketika mereka akhirnya menyerahkan draf akhir persiapan dan memberi lampu hijau untuk memulai pencetakan.

Sisa sore itu terasa santai, dibandingkan dengan neraka hari-hari sebelumnya.

Bahkan dengan para editor dan perancang, penata gaya, dan model menyerbu masuk ke kantor Jongin, rasanya jauh lebih mudah daripada segalanya sebelumnya.

Ketika semuanya akhirnya diatur, Kyungsoo meraih ipadnya dan memberikan senyum linglung pada Sehun, sebelum ia memasuki kantor, juga, akan menjaga pekerjaan utamanya sebagai asisten kedua.

Proses _deadline_, seperti biasa, agak penuh pertikaian. Semua orang memiliki pendapat yang berbeda, memasukkannya ke dalam dan membuat Seulgi yang malang benar-benar marah karena dia harus berubah setiap menit. Jongin bersandar di mejanya, matanya setajam elang saat dia menyaksikan semuanya. Kyungsoo rajin membuat catatan setiap kali pakaian itu akhirnya disatukan dan disetujui untuk pemotretan.

"Ini dari Loewe?" Jongin menggerakkan bibirnya ke mantel yang ditawarkan Krystal. "Aku tidak menyukainya."

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Baekhyun mengenakan sesuatu yang transparan tergantung di antara semua mantel. Jongin tampak tertarik, saat dia mengangguk.

Seulgi cepat-cepat mengenakan mantel di atas turtleneck hitam ketat yang dikenakannya.

"Mantel parit vinil?" Junmyeon mengerutkan kening, alisnya berkerut. "Bukankah kita memiliki sesuatu yang mirip dengan itu pada tahun 2017?"

"Tidak, itu jaket," jawab Krystal, menghasilkan sepatu bot hitam entah dari mana dan meneruskannya ke Seulgi. "Dan jika kita memasangkannya dengan aksesoris yang tepat-"

"Apakah kamu masih memiliki kacamata cadangan dari Blanc & Eclare?" Jongin memotong dan Krystal mengangguk, segera mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dan memberikannya kepadanya.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan ketika Jongin memilih kacamata hitam yang sangat kecil dan memberikannya kepada Seulgi.

Kyungsoo menatap model di tengah ruangan. Dia mengenakan celana pendek sepeda hitam, dan bahwa melihat melalui mantel plastik jatuh di bawah keliman mereka. Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus berpikir apa. Dia hanya menggigit bibirnya, menatapnya lagi.

Pada titik ini, dia telah belajar beberapa hal. Seperti, fashion tidak selalu tentang penampilan yang bagus, terutama fashion yang tidak tinggi. Itu tentang menjadi unik. Itu tentang membuat pernyataan. Sekarang, dia tidak sepenuhnya yakin apa pernyataan dalam pakaian ini, tapi dia baru saja mulai mengerti. Dia bangga pada dirinya sendiri karena telah sejauh ini.

"Kita perlu topi untuk ini," kata Jongin tiba-tiba, dan Baekhyun berlari menuju kotak.

Kekacauan pun terjadi di kantor saat itu, orang-orang mencari topi yang berbeda, kotak-kotak ditukar. Ketika sebuah topi tidak diproduksi dalam lebih dari tiga puluh detik, Kyungsoo melihat Jongin mengangkat alisnya sedikit saja, pada garis tipis antara bosan dan jengkel.

"Hari ini, tolong."

"Bagaimana jika kita menggunakan tiara?" Krystal menawarkan dan Jongin hanya mengerutkan hidungnya dengan jijik. "Ikat kepala kalau begitu?"

"Tidak."

Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menuliskan pertukaran itu, sebelum membungkuk untuk menonton Baekhyun dan Junmyeon mengobrak-abrik kotak di sudut.

"Kenapa kau tidak siap?" Jongin akhirnya menghela nafas dan mendorong dirinya sendiri dari ujung meja, mendekati model di tengah ruangan. "Apakah aku terlalu banyak meminta ketika aku memintamu untuk menjalankannya dengan ide-ide siap dan pakaian yang disortir? Apakah aku terlalu berharap? ".

Kyungsoo akan merasa kasihan dengan editor dan desainer jika dia tidak terlalu sibuk melihat cara Jongin menjangkau untuk memperbaiki kerah mantel parit vinil. Dia mengambil beberapa gelang perak yang dipajang di atas meja di sebelahnya dan menyerahkannya ke Seulgi. Dia dengan cepat memakainya sesuai instruksi.

Sekarang, Kyungsoo merasa tidak enak pada para editor dan desainer yang masih berjuang dengan kotak ketika jongin berbalik dan masih belum ada topi menunggu persetujuannya. Kyungsoo melihat tatapan mata coklatnya yang kurang dari kecewa dan lebih tajam, tatapan yang telah dia lihat dengan sangat baik selama berbulan-bulan sejak dia mulai bekerja di sini. Saat itulah dia menyadari bahwa kata-kata yang tajam akan mengikuti, dan perasaan akan terluka.

Dia mencari-cari kotak, dengan niat penuh untuk membantu semua orang, ketika dia melihat beberapa kotak lagi bertumpuk di samping. Ada dua topi di salah satunya. Salah satunya adalah topi bucket dengan lingkaran perak tergantung di samping, yang lain adalah beanie dengan beberapa kristal menjengkelkan di samping.

Kyungsoo membungkuk untuk mengambil topi bucket sebelum Jongin bisa bicara.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?"

Dia tidak mengharapkan semua mata di kantor untuk berbalik ke arahnya, semua editor memandangnya seolah-olah dia telah jatuh di Bumi dari planet lain.

Ada pandangan yang agak dingin di mata Krystal, seolah dia bertanya-tanya kapan dia mulai memahami mode dan kenapa dia pikir dia diizinkan berbicara sama sekali. Itu, atau hanya wajahnya. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan cukup dengan dia dan Sehun.

Junmyeon tampak sangat bingung, matanya beralih dari Kyungsoo ke topi bucket yang dipegangnya, dan kemudian ke Jongin. Dan kemudian kembali lagi.

Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya yang tampak benar-benar terkejut dengan cara yang baik. Dia sepertinya tidak ingin membunuh Kyungsoo, jadi, untuk satu hal, adalah hal yang baik. Bahkan, dia hampir kelihatan lega karena perhatian bos tidak tertuju pada mereka lagi.

Dan bos ... pemimpin redaksi. Dia menatapnya dengan ekspresi kosong - ekspresi kosong yang Kyungsoo mulai benci sejak dia dan Jongin mulai saling bertemu. Dia membencinya karena Jongin benar-benar menguasainya - menjaga emosinya tetap tersembunyi dan tidak membiarkan siapa pun memikirkannya. Dan itu seperti penyiksaan bagi Kyungsoo, yang merasa begitu tak berdaya dan tidak penting di ruangan itu dengan semua orang penting dan penting di majalah itu.

Dia akan menurunkan lengannya dan kembali ke sudut kecilnya dan mati karena malu dan menyesal bahkan berbicara, tetapi Jongin melangkah ke arahnya. Dia mengambil topi bucket dari tangannya dan ekspresi kosong dan merenung itu tidak diarahkan pada Kyungsoo lagi, semua fokus telah dipindahkan ke topi bucket dengan tiga lingkaran peraknya.

Dia memperhatikan ketika Jongin pindah kembali ke Seulgi dan mengenakan topi itu di kepalanya, sebelum melangkah mundur dan dengan hati-hati melihatnya. Rasanya seperti seumur hidup, sebelum akhirnya dia bergerak dan berbicara.

"Bagus," dia mengumumkan dalam keheningan ruangan. "Aku suka ini."

Dan Kyungsoo merasa lega menyebar di dadanya pada saat itu, dan dia tahu Jongin benar-benar bersungguh-sungguh, karena jika ada yang dia pelajari tentang Kim Jongin, itu adalah bahwa dia selalu menganggap pekerjaannya serius. Dia tidak akan hanya mengatakan bahwa jika dia tidak benar-benar berpikir itu terlihat baik-baik saja.

Kyungsoo berisi desahan yang menggelegak di tenggorokannya dan mulai menulis di buku catatannya lagi.

Para desainer dan editor tampaknya telah melewati momen awal mereka yang shock, karena mereka tiba-tiba mulai melemparkan ide-ide mereka lagi.

"Jika kita pergi untuk kasual dan futuristik, kita mungkin juga menambahkan sarung tangan?" Saran Junmyeon, mengambil beberapa sarung tangan logam.

"Benar. Ya, mari kita coba itu. Mungkin hanya satu sarung tangan. "

Saat jantung Kyungsoo kembali berdetak kencang dan seiring berjalannya waktu, dia membiarkan dirinya menatap Seulgi sekali. Dia tampak seperti seorang nelayan wanita.

Terserah.

Dia tidak tahu bagaimana semua item acak itu bekerja bersama, tetapi entah bagaimana mereka melakukannya. Dan entah bagaimana, Kyungsoo merasa bangga di dalam dirinya.

Karena mungkin, kerja keras terkadang terbayar.

Karena mungkin, ketika Jongin menangkap tatapannya di tengah-tengah perubahan pakaian lainnya, dan setan senyum bermain di bibirnya, dan matanya mengedipkan mata dalam permainan yang menyenangkan dan meyakinkan, Kyungsoo tahu itu benar.

…

Jongin mengenakan turtleneck rendah hitam dan celana panjang hitam, dengan sepatu runcing hitam. Jasnya kotak-kotak, mencapai lututnya. Kyungsoo berpikir itu agak konyol - bagaimana pakaian Jongin kadang-kadang sangat sederhana, namun sangat berdampak. Dia selalu terlihat baik, tidak peduli apa yang dia kenakan. Seleranya luar biasa, tubuhnya luar biasa. Itu sempurna.

Angin terkadang bertiup di wajah mereka, dan rambut lembut Jongin akan terbang kembali dengan mantelnya dan dia sangat menawan di bawah lampu di lorong-lorong gelap taman.

Dia begitu menarik dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya, yang bahagia dan santai, dia tampak tenang.

Mereka hanya berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong taman tanpa tujuan, berbicara tentang segala sesuatu dan tidak ada dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Dan Kyungsoo mendapati dirinya sangat menikmati waktu mereka bersama, dia merasa penuh energi meskipun minggu yang melelahkan dan telah bekerja sepanjang hari sebelum itu. Tapi itu hari Jumat malam, dan dia tahu dia memiliki seluruh akhir pekan ke depan, dan dia memiliki perusahaan Jongin malam ini dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya bahagia.

"Apakah kau sudah makan?" Tanya Jongin tiba-tiba.

"Tidak, belum."

"Haruskah kita makan dulu? Aku agak lapar juga. "

"Ya," Kyungsoo mengangguk. Makanan terdengar enak sekarang. Selain itu, sudah lama sejak dia melihat Jongin mengisi mulutnya dengan makanan. Ada sesuatu yang menggemaskan saat melihatnya seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang harus kita cari?" Jongin mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Kita bisa pergi ke BLT Steak jika kau mau, aku bisa memanggil supirnya."

BLT Steak. Kyungsoo hampir tertawa ketika mendengar nama itu. Itu adalah restoran steak mewah dan menjengkelkan yang mahal tempat Jongin dan Yixing selalu pergi untuk pertemuan bisnis mereka.

Luar biasa dan mewah. Itu benar-benar bukan yang dia butuhkan malam ini.

Alih-alih, dia memutar kepalanya, memeriksa lorong-lorong taman yang berbeda. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari bagaimana dibutuhkan keberanian untuk mengaitkan tangannya di bawah siku Jongin dan menyatukan lengan mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan sesuatu yang berbeda?"

"Berbeda?" Tanya Jongin, alisnya melengkung karena curiga.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum ketika dia menyeret pria yang lebih tinggi ke depan.

…

Pasar malam ramai pada jam malam ini. Kios-kios makanan berjajar di kedua sisi jalan.

Jongin tampak agak terkejut bahwa Kyungsoo telah menyeretnya ke sana, tetapi perlahan-lahan kilatan tertentu muncul di matanya ketika mereka mulai berjalan di jalan. Ketika Kyungsoo menjelaskan dengan gembira apa yang baik dan apa yang buruk, Jongin hanya diam mendengarkannya, menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut di matanya, dan menyerap setiap kata yang dia katakan.

Pada akhirnya, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mendapatkan kentang yang dipotong spiral. Jongin telah memilih tusuk sate ayam.

Benar-benar pemandangan yang indah - Kim Jongin, pemimpin redaksi VOGUE Korea, berjalan menyusuri pasar malam sederhana yang terlihat seperti ia melompat langsung dari landasan pacu dan makan tusuk sate ayam, daya tarik seorang anak kecil yang menerangi wajahnya.

Kyungsoo menyadari, ketika dia hanya menatapnya pelan dan mengunyah kentangnya, bahwa dia mungkin tahu apa itu sesuatu yang lain.

Bahwa dia benar-benar ketakutan karenanya.

Jongin mengeluarkan erangan hampir di sekitar mulut penuh ayam, dan kemudian menoleh padanya.

"Ini sangat enak!" Renungnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Dia pasti tahu.

Dia sangat suka.

Dia tidak punya waktu untuk membahas itu lagi, karena Jongin berbicara dengannya lagi, tawa pelan mengganggu pikirannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa makan itu?"

Kyungsoo berkedip ke arah kentang tornado-nya.

"Kau hanya perlu mendorongnya. Atau coba saja, "dia mengangkat bahu, mengangkat kentang. "Ini, apakah kau ingin mencoba?"

Jongin tampak bersemangat ketika dia mengangguk dan jantung Kyungsoo membengkak. Dia mengangkat tangannya ke mulut Jongin, kulitnya menggelitik di mana Jongin melingkarkan tangannya dan membimbing makanan itu lebih dekat ke dirinya sendiri.

Mereka benar-benar menonjol, keduanya berpakaian terlalu bagus untuk tempat seperti ini - bahkan dia. Tapi dia tidak peduli sedikit pun, tidak ketika dia bisa melihat Jongin menggigit sisi camilan kentang, membersihkan remah-remah dari dirinya sendiri seolah-olah dia mengenakan bib dan bukan mantel Burberry seharga $ 2.000.

"Ini enak juga," kata Jongin sambil tersenyum, mengangkat makanannya sendiri ke bibir Kyungsoo. "Coba milikku."

Kyungsoo merasakan panas merambat di pipinya, saat dia mengangguk. Dia mencoba menahan senyum ketika dia membuka mulutnya dan menerima makanan, giginya yang membungkus sepotong ayam, sebelum melepaskannya dari tongkat kayu.

"Ya Tuhan!" Kyungsoo berteriak seketika, matanya melebar. "Itu panas!"

Ketika dia bergulat dengan ayam yang sedikit membakar bagian dalam mulutnya, terbelah antara memuntahkannya dan menelannya dan berakhir hanya melompat-lompat di mulutnya setengah terbuka ketika dia merengek, dia tanpa sadar melihat mata Jongin sedikit melebar.

Dan kemudian dia mendengar tawa paling cemerlang dan paling konyol di dunia dan untuk sesaat di sana dia lupa tentang ayam yang terlalu panas dan alih-alih fokus pada Jongin yang tertawa di depannya dengan mulut terbuka lebar dan wajah semua berderak. Dia menggemaskan. Dan tawanya - itu menular dan begitu bodoh dan Kyungsoo menyukainya.

"Diamlah!" Kyungsoo menabraknya dan bergegas menelan gigitan yang setengah dikunyah.

Jongin tampaknya menenangkan dirinya, setidaknya sedikit - masih ada senyum menari-nari di bibirnya, tetapi alisnya berkedut dalam permintaan maaf dan kepedulian, saat dia menerjang maju untuk memegang wajah Kyungsoo di lengannya. Tusuk ayam di jari-jarinya berbahaya dekat dengan rambut Kyungsoo.

"Maaf," kata Jongin, tawa masih terdengar di suaranya. "Maaf, kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," gerutu Kyungsoo.

"Aku minta maaf karena tertawa," Jongin meminta maaf lagi, tetapi bibirnya masih terbentang dengan senyum lembut dan hanya itu yang bisa diperhatikan Kyungsoo. "Kau tadi terlihat sangat menggemaskan."

"Aku senang penderitaanku menghiburmu," kata Kyungsoo. Dia hampir bersenandung sendiri. Itu akan menjelaskan sebagian besar dari hari kerja mereka.

"Maaf," ulang Jongin dengan wajah yang sekarang lebih serius, membungkuk untuk menekan bibir mereka bersama sebentar di tengah-tengah pasar malam. Dia menarik kembali dengan alis terangkat dan senyum masih sebagai menawan dan indah. "Sangat."

"Permintaan maaf diterima," Kyungsoo menariknya ke depan. "Mari kita cari tteokbokki."

Jongin lebih dari senang untuk mengikuti. Mereka berjalan ke kios berikutnya, berbaris. Mereka memesan hanya satu porsi. "Kita bisa berbagi, bukan?", Jongin bertanya sambil mengangkat alisnya dan Kyungsoo hanya menyeringai.

Dia akan mengeluarkan dompetnya dan membayar, ketika tangan Jongin menghentikannya.

"Tidak," kata pria itu. "Tolong, biarkan aku. Kau sudah membayar makanan lainnya. "

"Jadi?" Kyungsoo mendengus. "Kau sudah membayar untuk setiap acara lainnya yang pernah kita ikuti."

"Itu tidak masalah." Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, merogoh sakunya untuk mengeluarkan kartu. Dia mengulurkan tangannya di atas kios makanan menuju pemilik, yang hanya memberinya tatapan lucu.

Sekarang giliran Kyungsoo untuk tertawa.

Kecuali, tidak seperti Jongin, dia benar-benar mencoba menyembunyikannya, mengangkat lengan untuk menutupi wajahnya saat dia menahan tawanya. Terkadang orang kaya bisa sangat lucu.

"Maaf, kami hanya menerima uang tunai," pria di belakang kereta berkata dan Jongin hanya menatapnya seolah ia mulai berbicara dalam bahasa asing.

Tentu saja Jongin tidak membawa uang tunai untuk dirinya sendiri. Mungkin karena uang tunai adalah untuk pelacur bangkrut, seperti dirinya, pikir Kyungsoo, ketika dia menahan tawa lagi ketika Jongin menoleh untuk melihatnya seolah-olah dia telah melakukan semacam pengkhianatan.

"Sudah ku bilang." Goda Kyungsoo, ketika dia mengeluarkan dua lembar uang dari dompetnya dan menyerahkannya kepada pemilik kios. Jongin hanya mengerutkan hidungnya.

Mereka berjalan di jalan, berbagi semangkuk kecil tteokbokki panas di malam musim semi yang dingin dan itu sangat indah dan sangat menyenangkan. Jongin tampaknya tersinggung oleh kenyataan bahwa tempat-tempat tidak menerima kartu pada tahun 2019. Kyungsoo berpikir itu lucu.

Pada saat mereka selesai dengan makanan, mereka telah melarikan diri dari jalan utama dan Kyungsoo harus menahan menguap. Jongin sepertinya memperhatikan.

"Biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang?" Dia menawarkan dengan lembut dan Kyungsoo tertawa pelan.

"Rumahku masih setengah jam berjalan kaki dari sini. Masih jauh. "

"Kalau begitu, aku bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersamamu," Jongin mengangkat bahu.

Kyungsoo tidak benar-benar mengatakan sesuatu untuk menentang hal itu, jadi dia hanya tersenyum dan mulai berjalan dengan Jongin di sisinya.

Itu adalah malam yang indah, dan itu adalah waktu yang menyenangkan yang dia miliki bersama pacarnya.

Pacar Kedengarannya aneh bahkan dalam pikirannya, menyebut Jongin pacarnya.

Tapi dia, dan Kyungsoo tidak berpikir dia akan merasa lebih pusing dan lebih bahagia daripada dia sekarang.

Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian dan satu blok jauhnya dari gedung apartemen Kyungsoo, ketika mereka melewati salah satu jalan yang lebih besar di lingkungannya, ketika seorang gadis mendekati mereka. Dia berpisah dari kelompok teman-temannya dan berjalan ke arah mereka dengan niat dan mata yang sedikit melebar.

"Uh, permisi," dia memulai dan Kyungsoo berkedip cepat ketika dia melihatnya menatap pria bersamanya dengan ragu-ragu. "Kamu Kim Jongin, bukan?"

Ah.

Kyungsoo menahan nafas ketika dia melihat Jongin dengan sopan mengangguk dan tiba-tiba - tiba-tiba dia tidak terlihat seperti pacarnya. Tiba-tiba dia menjadi model Jongin lagi. Desainer Jongin. Pemimpin redaksi VOGUE Jongin. Semua ketenangan dan keanggunan dan kekuatan.

"Ya Tuhan," gadis itu menjerit heboh. "Aku penggemar berat pekerjaanmu. Pekerjaan mu dengan Ralph Lauren dua tahun lalu mengilhami saya untuk mendaftar di sekolah mode. Saya belajar untuk menjadi seorang desainer. "

Kyungsoo hanya melihat diam-diam dari samping. Bagaimana Jongin mempertahankan senyum kerjanya, ketika dia dengan sopan berterima kasih pada gadis itu dengan busur ringan dan bagaimana dia bertanya, mungkin karena penasaran atau mungkin karena sopan santun, tentang pekerjaannya. Dia tampak terlalu senang untuk menjawab.

Dia hanya membiarkan senyum kecil menarik bibirnya ke belakang. Senyum yang mungkin tidak begitu bahagia, senyum yang agak pahit.

Karena tidak peduli betapa menyenangkannya mereka, tidak peduli betapa bahagianya mereka dan tidak peduli betapa menakjubkannya segalanya, itu tidak pernah benar-benar nyata, bukan? Selalu ada pengingat, bahwa Jongin adalah Jongin dan bahwa ia hanya dirinya sendiri - mahasiswa jurnalis yang terlalu ambisius yang telah memutuskan untuk mencoba sesuatu yang baru hanya agar ia tidak menjadi pengangguran.

Desahan mulai menumpuk di dadanya ketika matanya berkaca-kaca dan dia tidak memperhatikan gadis di depannya yang bersuka ria dan bahagia. Mereka berbicara tentang pakaian dan tentang desainer dan inspirasi dan Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak harus berada disana.

Pakaian, desainer, mode, pakaian. Itu bukan dunia Kyungsoo sampai beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan untuk seseorang seperti Jongin, yang hanya menjadi bagian dari fesyen, dia bertanya-tanya apa arti sebenarnya ini.

Dia bertanya-tanya apa yang pernah dilihat pria seperti Jongin pada orang seperti dia. Apa yang dia sukai tentang dia, karena dia tidak pernah benar-benar membicarakannya. Namun itu adalah masalah, pikiran yang mengarah langsung pada semua rasa tidak amannya dan menembakkan bensin ke kekacauan yang sudah ada.

"Bisakah aku mendapatkan tanda tangan Anda?."

"Tentu saja," jawab Jongin dengan suara madu yang manis dan dengan cepat menandatangani buku harian yang diberikan gadis itu kepadanya. "Semoga berhasil dengan karyamu! Mungkin kita akan bertemu lagi di masa depan! ".

Kyungsoo tersentak keluar dari lamunannya ketika dia melihat gadis itu mundur dan ketika Jongin akhirnya mengembalikan perhatiannya kepadanya, sedikit senyum tanpa sadar di bibirnya, ketika dia meletakkan tangan di punggung Kyungsoo dan mereka terus berjalan di jalan.

Kyungsoo entah bagaimana tidak bisa melepaskan perasaan yang meredam pikiran dari otaknya, sementara Jongin terus mengobrol dengan riang seperti sebelumnya, seolah-olah percakapan mereka bahkan tidak berhenti mengalir. Kyungsoo mencoba menegur dirinya sendiri, berteriak pada dirinya sendiri untuk berhenti bersikap dramatis dan terlalu pesimis, karena mereka bersenang-senang. Mereka bersenang-senang. Jika mereka tidak melakukannya, Jongin tidak akan berada di sisinya saat ini, mengantarnya pulang pukul sebelas malam di jalan-jalan kecil yang gelap di lingkungan yang jauh.

Namun, suara kecil yang mengganggu di kepalanya terus mengingatkannya betapa berbedanya mereka dan Kyungsoo merasa seperti dia akan mulai menangis jika dia tidak berhenti memikirkannya dalam tiga puluh detik berikutnya.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jongin, berhenti di tempatnya. Kyungsoo mendongak untuk menyadari bahwa mereka sudah tepat di seberang pintu depan gedungnya dan bahwa Jongin menatapnya dengan perhatian yang tulus pada wajahnya yang tampan. "Kau terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Apakah semua baik-baik saja?".

"Ya," Kyungsoo bergegas berkata, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ya, semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku baik-baik saja."

Dia berharap Jongin hanya mengangguk dan pergi bersamanya. Apa yang tidak dia duga adalah Jongin meletakkan tangannya di pundaknya dan lipatan di antara alisnya yang berkerut semakin dalam.

"Aku sangat pandai dalam dua hal di dunia ini dan salah satunya mendeteksi pembohong," kata pria itu, tangannya meremas bahu Kyungsoo. "Apa itu? Apakah aku mengatakan sesuatu? "

"Tidak!" Kata Kyungsoo, dengan cepat, terlalu keras. "Tidak, bukan mu. Hanya saja…"

"Hanya apa?"

Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menghindari mata tajam Jongin yang terfokus padanya. Penampilan yang sama yang dia miliki sebelumnya hari ini selama menjalankan sambil melihat pakaian yang dikenakan Seulgi sekarang ada di matanya lagi - tajam dan penuh perhitungan dan begitu fokus dan lutut Kyungsoo terasa goyah. Dia menutup matanya sejenak.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu mengapa orang sepertimu akan menyukai orang sepertiku."

Keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka terasa berat dan Kyungsoo tidak punya nyali untuk melihat ke atas dan menatap mata Jongin. Tidak ketika cengkeraman di bahunya sedikit melonggarkan.

Cara untuk berakhir, dia hampir mengutuk keras, kau baru saja merusak malam. Dia ingin menendang dirinya sendiri.

Butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mendongak.

Mata Jongin sama tajamnya, dan ekspresinya tidak terbaca dan Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"Aku tahu ini bodoh," katanya pelan. "Tapi aku tidak bisa mengerti tetapi merasa bahwa kau layak mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik, seseorang dari duniamu, dan aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau memilih seseorang seperti aku yang bukan-"

"Mengapa orang sepertiku akan menyukai orang sepertimu?" Jongin menyela, suaranya sedikit rendah dan serak ketika dia bersenandung dan Kyungsoo merasakan getaran menggigil di tulang punggungnya. "Ayo lihat. Yah, pertama-tama, kai pintar. "

Kyungsoo berkedip terkejut ketika tangan Jongin merosot lengannya dan dia memegang erat tangannya. Jongin terlihat sangat serius dan tulus saat dia memandangnya.

"Aku rasa aku tidak pernah memiliki asisten dengan resume yang mengesankan seperti milik mu. Sial, beberapa editor ku tidak memenuhi syarat seperti mu. Kau cerdas, kau tanggap. Kau juga dapat belajar dengan cepat. Itu membutuhkan banyak hal dari seseorang dan aku sangat menyukai semua tentang mu. "

"Dan kemudian kau muncul untuk bekerja semua berpakaian dan aku- ..." Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, sedikit tersenyum. "Aku agak kecewa, sungguh. Terkesan dengan penampilan mu, tentu saja, tetapi agak kecewa karena kau menyerah. Total sekitar satu menit, ketika Yixing memberi tahu mu bahwa kau terlihat baik dan kemudian sesuatu di dalam diri ku menyadarinya, aku merasa siap untuk mengusirnya dari kantor kita karena aku benci kenyataan bahwa dia berbicara kepadamu seperti itu. Menggoda. "

Kyungsoo tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat Jongin memegang tangannya lebih erat.

"Sepanjang siang itu adalah neraka bagiku, sampai kau datang ke kantorku dan mulai berbicara tentang pekerjaan. Dan aku hanya melihat mu dan bertanya-tanya mengapa kau masih begitu baik kepada ku setelah aku memperlakukan mu dengan sangat mengerikan sampai saat itu. Dan saya menyadari bahwa itu bukan pakaian yang penting, itu kau - cara mu dengan orang-orang. Semua orang di sekitar ku baik kepada aku karena mereka harus. Karena pekerjaan mereka tergantung padanya. Aku tidak pernah tahu siapa yang sebenarnya bersungguh-sungguh. Namun kau berbeda." Jongin tersenyum menyeringai miring, menggelengkan lengannya. "Kau baik. Aku suka itu tentang mu. "

Kyungsoo menunduk, tahu betul bahwa wajahnya mungkin sudah rona pink yang sangat gelap. Dia merasa sangat bodoh sekarang. Jadi, sangat bodoh.

"Jongin, aku benar-benar tidak mencoba memancing pujian."

"Aku tahu kau tidak seperti yang lain. Karena kau berbeda, "kata Jongin dan tersenyum. "Dan aku juga suka tentangmu. Kau berjalan ke kantor ku, ke VOGUE, dengan pakaian mall dan sikap dan mu tidak peduli dan aku tahu bahwa jika aku tidak menyukai mu saat itu seperti yang aku lakukan sekarang, maka aku benar-benar menghormati mu. Kau adalah kau dan tidak ada yang bisa mengambilnya darimu. "

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, gedebuk di dadanya. Penyesalan.

Tapi dia juga merasa sangat senang. Lebih dari bahagia. Dia merasa seperti akan meledak.

Terutama ketika dia merasakan tangan lembut di pipinya, mengangkat wajahnya. Ketika matanya bertemu Jongin, dia merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang saat melihat senyum indah itu.

"Dan kamu cantik," Jongin membungkuk, menekan bibir mereka satu kali dalam ciuman samar. "Dan kamu imut."

"Jongin-"

"Kamu lucu." Lelaki itu melanjutkan sambil menarik lengannya dan mereka bergerak perlahan di seberang jalan. "Bahkan ketika leluconmu ditujukan padaku, atau saat kau mengolok-olok tali pusarku, aku tidak keberatan. Sebenarnya aku suka. Kau lucu. Itu membuat berbicara denganmu jauh lebih menghibur. "

Kyungsoo merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang dan wajahnya terbakar. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kyungsoo menjawab ciuman yang terjadi kemudian, dia meletakkan tangannya di dada Jongin dan membiarkan pria itu menariknya lebih dekat dan memperdalam ciuman itu.

Dia tidak membutuhkan jawaban lagi. Dia tahu sekarang.

Yang ia butuhkan adalah merasakan Jongin lebih dekat dengan dirinya sendiri dan untuk menciumnya, memeluknya dan mengetahui bahwa ia adalah miliknya. Bahwa dia ingin menjadi satu-satunya.

Dia menjebak bibir bawah Jongin di antara sendiri, giginya sedikit menggaruknya sebelum dia melepaskannya. Jongin masuk lagi, lebih lapar. Bibir mereka bergerak bersama, tubuh mereka menekan lebih erat, jari-jari Kyungsoo melingkar di sekitar baju kemeja Jongin.

Ciuman itu membuatnya terengah-engah. Dia menyandarkan dahinya ke dada Jongin ketika dia mencoba mengatur napas dan mengumpulkan bagian-bagian pikirannya yang berserakan.

"Sangat lucu," Jongin bergumam di telinganya dengan suara serak. "Sangat lucu, aku agak ingin menghancurkanmu."

Kyungsoo merasakan menggigil di tulang punggungnya - jenis menggigil terbaik, karena seluruh tubuhnya menggeliat dalam kegembiraan dan jari-jarinya melengkung menjadi tinju yang lebih erat di dada Jongin.

"Apakah kau ingin masuk?" Tanya Kyungsoo, suara terdengar terlalu dalam dengan keinginan yang hampir tidak disembunyikan. Dia merasakan dada Jongin bergetar di bawah sentuhannya. Dia tertawa pelan.

"Aku tidak mengatakan semua itu karena aku ingin bercinta," kata pria itu, melangkah mundur untuk menatap Kyungsoo di matanya. "Aku sebenarnya bersungguh-sungguh."

"Aku tahu kau melakukannya."

Adalah giliran Kyungsoo untuk menarik Jongin ke bawah kerah mantelnya, menabrak bibir mereka lagi dan menariknya lebih dekat ke pintu depan. Dengan semua kekhawatiran hilang dan dengan hanya Jongin dalam pikiran dan hatinya, dia hanya memiliki satu hal yang lebih diinginkannya dan janji itu tersembunyi di kamar apartemennya yang kecil.

Dia harus mengambil napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri ketika dia menarik diri dari ciuman, jari-jari gemetar mencari kunci di sakunya. Tangan Jongin bergerak ke pinggangnya dan memegangnya erat-erat ketika dia mencoba untuk membuka kunci pintu dan bibirnya bergerak di lehernya membuat Kyungsoo merasa lebih hidup dari sebelumnya, bersiap dan kegembiraan memompa di nadinya.

"Ayo masuk."

**TBC**

…**.**

_Naena nya mana woiiiii_

_Udah semangat aja translate kirain sampe naena rupanya belum bikin deg degan aja hihihi_

_Posthink aja mungkin di chapter berikutnya_

_Hohoho^^_


	12. Chapter 12

The Devil Wears Gucci

-Bahasa-

Author: Jongnugget

Terjemahan: Flying White Unicorn

Kaisoo Fanfiction

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Terjemahan dan Sedikit Penyesuaian Cerita

…

Kyungsoo bangun lebih dulu pagi itu.

Kelopak matanya terasa berat karena semua yang dia dapatkan, hatinya terasa penuh ketika dia akhirnya membuka matanya dan hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah wajah menawan Jongin yang berjarak beberapa inci darinya. Dia masih tertidur, ekspresi sedih di wajahnya. Dia tampak seperti malaikat di seprai putih dan dengan sinar matahari yang mengalir dari jendela membentuk lingkaran cahaya hampir di sekeliling kepalanya.

Kyungsoo mengambil waktu untuk mengagumi keindahan pria itu, senyum kecil menarik bibirnya.

Dia mengulurkan tangan, jari menghapus poni dari dahi Jongin supaya dia bisa melihat seluruh wajahnya. Wajah yang begitu tenang dan sangat halus, tidak seperti wajah yang dilihatnya tadi malam.

Sekarang wajah itu menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda. Mata tertutup rapat untuk ketenangan, bibir menarik kembali gigi putih sempurna untuk mengeluarkan erangan rendah, bibir begitu merah dan memikat.

Tangan Kyungsoo bergerak ke bawah untuk melacak garis di bahu telanjang Jongin, menuruni byceps-nya yang kuat dan terus turun sampai ujung jarinya. Jari-jari Jongin indah. Dan, Kyungsoo tahu mereka sangat kuat. Kyungsoo tahu bagaimana Jongin menyentuhnya, ke mana harus menyentuhnya, ciuman lembut dari ujung jarinya ke kulitnya membuatnya gila sepanjang malam.

Kyungsoo terus memandangi Jongin di depannya untuk mengingat tentang semalam.

Kyungsoo merasa pegal di seluruh tubuhnya - bahunya terasa kaku dan kakinya terasa seperti jeli. Kulit di lehernya terasa lembut ketika dia memandang ke wajah Jongin lagi, dia cukup yakin ada tanda-tanda di sana mulai dari saat Jongin mengisap kulitnya. Dan meskipun semuanya sakit sekarang, dengan cara termanis mungkin, bahkan setelah sekian jam ini dia masih merasa begitu lengkap, begitu hidup.

Dan semua momen dari tadi malam, Jongin membisikkan namanya di antara ciuman, Jongin menyentuhnya, akhirnya menyentuhnya di mana Kyungsoo membutuhkannya, memberinya apa yang sangat ia inginkan - mereka membakar ingatannya sekarang dan semua yang Kyungsoo bisa lakukan adalah menyandarkan kepalanya ke bantal dan hanya melihat Jongin, yang kakinya masih terjalin dengan selimutnya di bawah.

Yang bisa ia pikirkan hanyalah betapa sempurna dirinya - betapa tampan wajahnya, betapa sempurna tubuhnya. Betapa kencang dan indahnya ketika Kyungsoo akhirnya bisa melihat semuanya, menyentuh semuanya. Betapa sadar dia tentang setiap gerakannya, bagaimana dia tahu kapan harus berhenti dan kapan harus memberi lebih lebih, kapan harus menekan lebih keras pada kulit Kyungsoo dan kapan harus menggerakkan tangannya ke bawah kulitnya, sensasi menggelitik dari sentuhan lembut.

Dia ingat Jongin memberitahunya bahwa dia pernah menjadi penari. Sebelum VOGUE, sebelum pemodelan. Dia tentu tahu sekarang bahwa itu jelas menunjukkan cara dia bergerak. Di saat dia menggerakan pinggulnya ke depan dan membuatnya terengah-engah dan memohon lebih. Kyungsoo mengerjap dengan cepat, merasakan lebih banyak panas naik ke pipinya melihat gambar-gambar yang ada di pikirannya.

Jari-jarinya tanpa sadar menggambar pola-pola kecil di lengan Jongin, karena ia hanya tenggelam dalam pikirannya, mengagumi pacarnya.

Dia merasa berantakan. Dia hampir yakin bahwa dia tampak berantakan.

Berantakan, berantakan, berantakan total.

Dia ingin memanusiakan dirinya sendiri sebelum Jongin bangun, dia ingin menyikat giginya dan mencuci wajahnya, memperbaiki rambutnya dan memeriksa kerusakan di lehernya. Dia tidak bisa menghentikan gambar teman-temannya yang mengolok-oloknya jika dia muncul di bar dengan syal di pertengahan Maret. Dia tidak akan mendengar akhirnya.

Dia menghela napas pelan dan berguling ke samping, tubuhnya tidak benar-benar menghargai gerakan itu. Dia hendak turun dari tempat tidur, ketika dia merasakan beban di pinggangnya - sebuah tangan melilit untuk menariknya kembali. Dia tertawa kecil karena terkejut Jongin menyeretnya di tempat tidur lebih dekat ke dirinya sendiri, menekan punggungnya ke dadanya.

"Tidak," Kyungsoo mendengar suara pelan, masih mengantuk dan serak di telinganya, "Tetap di sini."

Kyungsoo tidak bisa melawannya. Dia tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk itu, dia masih merasa seperti ubur-ubur, dan dia tidak benar-benar menginginkannya. Lengan Jongin kuat di sekelilingnya, pelukannya hangat dan penuh kasih sayang dan napasnya menggelitik bahu telanjang Kyungsoo.

Dia tidak ingin pergi. Takkan pernah.

Alih-alih, senyum perlahan menyebar di bibirnya saat dia menyundul lebih dekat ke pelukan Jongin dan sampai dia merasakan Jongin meletakkan dagunya di atas kepalanya dan memegangnya erat-erat.

"Selamat pagi," Kyungsoo bergumam pelan.

"Selamat pagi," jawab Jongin hampir segera, masih sunyi, bisikan di telinganya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Kyungsoo merenungkannya sejenak. Tentu, tubuhnya sakit, dan tentu saja pelukan Jongin tercekik dan terlalu hangat dan mungkin dia membutuhkan udara, tetapi dalam hidupnya dia tidak menginginkan lebih. Tidak ada yang bisa melebihi momen ini.

Dia tidak tahu apakah tubuhnya bisa menangani kebahagiaan lagi. Dia merasa seperti akan meledak.

"Tidak pernah lebih baik."

Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika dia merasakan Jongin menekan ciuman di kepalanya, di rambutnya yang berantakan, ketika dia hanya memegangnya dekat dengan dadanya, kaki mereka masih terjalin di bawah selimut dalam kekacauan anggota badan. Kyungsoo menghargai fakta bahwa Jongin adalah seorang yang pintar memeluk. Seolah dia bisa mendapatkan yang lebih sempurna.

"Bagaimana," Kyungsoo memulai, menyadari sepenuhnya bahwa dia akan terdengar seperti orang bodoh, tapi Jongin sudah melihat semuanya. Meski begitu, dia menyukainya. "Bagaimana kau begitu baik dalam segala hal yang kau lakukan? Tadi malam adalah ... Aku pikir aku tidak pernah ... "

"Pernah apa?"

"Aku pikir aku tidak pernah merasa sebagus ini selama berhubungan seks," Kyungsoo mengakui, menekan pelukan Jongin lebih jauh untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bingung. "Aku berharap kita bisa melakukan ini setiap malam. Itu sempurna. Kau sempurna. "

"Kyungsoo," kata Jongin dengan peringatan dengan suara seraknya dan senyum dalam nadanya. "Kita baru saja bangun dan kau sudah membuatku liar. Aku tidak bisa berjanji aku bisa mengendalikan diri jika Kau terus menggodaku. "

"Siapa bilang aku ingin kau mengendalikan dirimu?" Kyungsoo menantang.

Jongin tampak seperti itu, karena pelukannya cukup longgar untuk Kyungsoo untuk berbaring dan membiarkan Jongin memanjatnya. Dia tampak sangat terjaga sekarang, mata cokelatnya yang indah menatapnya saat dia mengurungnya di antara lengannya.

"Kau terlihat cantik," katanya pelan dan Kyungsoo merasakan kupu-kupu di perutnya. Jongin adalah pembohong. Dia lelah dan wajahnya bengkak karena tidur, dia berantakan dan Jongin pembohong, namun Kyungsoo sangat menyukai ini.

Jongin membungkuk untuk menciumnya. Bibirnya lembut dan lembut di bibirnya. Dia tidak terburu-buru, dia mengambil waktu yang manis ketika dia mengunci bibir mereka dan mulut mereka melebur satu sama lain.

Dan itu mengguncang dunia Kyungsoo lagi, bahkan ciuman paling ringan dan termanis membuatnya gila.

Hampir terlalu sulit untuk mematahkan ciuman ketika nada dering yang keras memenuhi ruangan. Hampir terlalu sulit untuk melepaskan bibir Jongin dan membiarkannya meraih ponselnya yang terus menerus berdering di meja.

Pria di atasnya tampak enggan ketika mereka akhirnya berpisah. Dia tampak kesal ketika dia benar-benar meraih untuk mengambil telepon.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan ketika Jongin menolak panggilan dan kemudian menekan tombol power hingga layar ponsel menjadi hitam. Kyungsoo berkedip cepat ketika Jongin melemparkan perangkat yang dimatikan ke samping dan fokus padanya lagi.

"Apakah itu tidak penting?" Tanyanya, merasa sedikit khawatir. Dia tahu Jongin masih harus menyetujui beberapa desain terakhir untuk pemotretan dengan grup idola untuk majalah edisi mendatang. Dia tahu Jongin masih harus menyerahkan catatan terakhirnya pada pemilihan artikel yang disetujui. Dia tahu Jongin masih memiliki banyak pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan akhir pekan ini.

"Tidak," jawab Jongin dengan linglung dan Kyungsoo hampir mengerutkan kening. Hampir.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau itu-"

Jongin membungkamnya dengan ciuman, kecupan ringan di bibir yang tertutup.

"Itu bisa menunggu," katanya dengan nada yang tidak memungkinkan keberatan. Ketika dia menekankan dahinya pada Kyungsoo, semua rasionalitas menguap dari benaknya, ketika dia melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Jongin yang telanjang dan hanya berpegangan padanya untuk kehidupan tercinta ketika tangan yang lain meluncur ke bawah tubuhnya, tangan menyentuh dan meraba-raba dan memegang dia. Ketika dia berbicara, suaranya serak dan berat dengan keinginan lagi. "VOGUE bisa bertahan satu hari tanpa aku."

…..

Jongin menghabiskan sebagian besar hari Sabtu bersama Kyungsoo, dia telah memesan makanan untuk mereka dan dia hanya meninggalkan apartemen kecilnya di tengah sore. Kyungsoo tidak bisa meminta lebih. Dia tahu Jongin harus bekerja. Dia tidak bisa menghentikannya untuk melakukannya.

Pada hari Minggu, dia bertemu Jongdae dan Chanyeol. Meminta mereka untuk datang dengan pizza dan bir untuk menonton film maraton. Mereka, tentu saja, menggodanya karena _kissmark_ mengotori lehernya, tetapi Kyungsoo tidak terlalu memperhatikan mereka. _Kissmark_ itu hanya pengingat betapa beruntungnya dia.

Tetapi Senin datang, dan dia harus bekerja, dan sudah waktunya untuk bangun dari dongeng kecilnya.

Turtleneck membuatnya merasa pengap, tetapi demi menghindari tatapan ingin tahu dan bisikan rendah, ia memaksa dirinya untuk mengenakannya setinggi mungkin. Celana jinsnya dengan sabuk hitam dan sepatu runcing hitam melengkapi pakaiannya. Dia terlihat cukup baik dengan blazernya. Cukup bagus dan cukup sederhana untuk menghindari menarik perhatian siapa pun.

Namun, sebelum berangkat kerja, ia ragu-ragu di depan pintu, sebelum cepat-cepat kembali ke kamarnya dan membuka kotak beludru.

Arloji yang diberikan Jongin untuk ulang tahunnya terasa berat di pergelangan tangannya ketika dia memakainya, tapi dia tidak melepasnya. Itu terlihat bagus dan sangat pas. Dan hanya dengan melihatnya membuat hati Kyungsoo membengkak dengan gembira. Hanya setelah memastikan bahwa jam itu diikat erat di pergelangan tangannya, dia meninggalkan apartemennya dan pergi bekerja.

Itu adalah pagi yang tenang secara keseluruhan. Setiap kali pintu terbuka, Kyungsoo hampir jatuh dari kursinya karena terkejut dan antisipasi. Setiap kali dia mengira Jongin akhirnya datang untuk bekerja, tetapi selalu ada asisten editor atau orang-orang dari departemen lain yang datang dengan pertanyaan berbeda untuk bos mereka.

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini?" Sehun bergumam lagi dengan pandangan menghakimi ketika pintu kantor terbuka dan Kyungsoo hampir terangkat dari kursinya. Bukan Jongin, Sooyoung dari Marketing, yang mulai dengan cepat berbicara tentang beberapa penawaran untuk fitur dan pemotretan dengan Jongin mendarat di departemen mereka.

"Dari mana tawaran itu berasal?" Tanya Sehun, alisnya yang kuat berkerut kebingungan. Ketika Sooyoung hanya menggumamkan sesuatu setelah nafasnya, Kyungsoo mendengar asisten pertama mendesah dan berdiri dari kursi. "Aku akan datang melihatnya. Mungkin majalah mengerikan yang kami tolak beberapa bulan lalu, mungkin mereka mencoba masuk melalui departemen lain. Aku akan kembali, Kyungsoo. "

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk linglung, memeriksa jadwal Jongin selama seminggu untuk melihat apakah mungkin untuk menyesuaikan pertemuan dengan penerbit sesuai permintaan mereka. Itu tampak cukup penuh. Dia harus menunggu bosnya datang dan bertanya kepadanya apa yang harus dibatalkan agar dia bisa masuk dalam rapat lainnya.

Sekitar dua puluh detik setelah Sehun pergi, pintu kantor mereka terbuka lagi dan kepala Kyungsoo tersentak. Itu adalah Minseok. Alis Kyungsoo terangkat karena terkejut.

"Hei!" Dia menyapa, sedikit kaget saat melihat fotografer membawa ransel besar, peralatan mencuat dari sana dan kamera tergantung di lehernya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku hanya datang untuk meninggalkan ini untuk Baekhyun, karena aku tidak bisa naik tangga membawa ini," keluh Minseok ketika dia mengulurkan tangan untuk menjatuhkan amplop besar di meja Kyungsoo, beban barang-barang di punggungnya yang menghancurkannya. Tentu saja, Kyungsoo mengangguk. Baekhyun menghabiskan waktunya di kantor mereka hampir sepanjang waktu. Kyungsoo kira Baekhyun akan muncul sekitar satu jam berikutnya. "Jika kau bisa memberikannya padanya ketika dia muncul nanti, itu akan menyenangkan. Dan aku akan turun ke studio. Aku harus memproses beberapa foto di kamar gelap. "

"Apakah Kau perlu bantuan untuk membawanya?"

Minseok memberinya senyum kecil, tangan mengencang di sekitar tali ransel.

"Aku akan mengaturnya."

Dan kemudian dia berjalan keluar dari ruangan dan Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut pada pria kecil yang mundur, sebelum akhirnya melihat ke bawah ke amplop tebal.

Itu dibuka, jadi dia mengira apa pun yang ada di dalamnya bukan rahasia atau apa pun. Dia mengeluarkan tumpukan besar gambar dan napasnya tertahan saat melihat yang di atas.

Dia memindahkannya ke samping untuk melihat yang kedua. Dan yang ketiga. Keempat, kelima, keenam.

Paru-parunya meminta udara pada saat dia ingat bagaimana bernafas.

Karena hal terakhir yang ia harapkan dari foto-foto hitam putih itu adalah Chanyeol. Hal terakhir yang ia harapkan adalah bertemu sahabatnya. Pemodelan. Terlihat sangat mempesona dan santai, menatap kamera dan berpose secara alami. Berdiri tegak, melihat ke balik bahunya, duduk di sofa, membalik-balik majalah, memegang bunga di tangannya yang besar.

Dia memindahkan foto-foto itu, untuk mengungkapkan yang lebih mirip di bawahnya. Chanyeol mengenakan pakaian berbeda di foto-foto itu, dan rambutnya ditata. Foto-foto itu diambil dengan tujuan, pikir Kyungsoo sambil terus membolak-balik foto-foto itu. Dia merasakan kepedihan ringan di dadanya - mengapa Chanyeol tidak pernah mengatakan kepadanya bahwa dia melakukan ini? Mengapa dia tidak berbagi dengannya dan Jongdae bahwa dia telah mencoba menjadi model? Kyungsoo hampir menghela nafas, membuat catatan untuk bertanya padanya tentang hal itu suatu hari nanti. Dia tidak ingin sahabatnya merasa seperti dia tidak bisa membicarakan sesuatu dengannya.

Dia berhenti ketika sosok kedua muncul dalam gambar - bingkai yang jauh lebih kecil, dengan kacamata bulat dan senyum menyilaukan.

Baekhyun.

Sekarang, gambar-gambar yang mengikuti tidak terlihat profesional lagi. Chanyeol tidak berpose dan dia tidak berusaha menjaga wajahnya tetap lurus. Dia menatap Baekhyun dan cara dia tampaknya semakin mendekatinya dengan setiap foto berikut, senyumnya melebar di setiap gambar berikut.

Kyungsoo merasakan pipinya terbakar saat dia terus membalik-balik foto. Itu hampir terlalu pribadi, terlalu intim. Cara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling memandang pada foto-foto itu, cara Baekhyun menjangkau untuk menyentuh wajah Chanyeol ketika mereka duduk di sofa. Mereka melihat Minseok menangkap mereka berdua sambil tertawa. Kyungsoo bisa mendengar suara tertawa dalam benaknya hanya dengan menatap gambar-gambar itu.

Dan foto-foto itu indah sekali.

Dia tidak punya waktu untuk menumpuk gambar dan mendorongnya kembali ke dalam amplop sebelum dia merasakan pintu terbuka lagi. Semua warna mengering dari wajahnya ketika Baekhyun berjalan dengan semua kemuliaan, permen lolipop bodoh yang tergantung dari sudut mulutnya saat dia tersenyum dan mendekati Kyungsoo setelah dengan cepat memindai kantor yang kosong.

"Sehun tidak di sini?"

"Uh, tidak," Kyungsoo berteriak. "Dia baru saja pergi. Beberapa masalah dalam Pemasaran."

Baekhyun bersenandung saat dia melihat ke bawah ke meja dan akhirnya melihat semua foto Chanyeol dan dirinya yang tersebar. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang Kyungsoo yang sudah melihatnya, hanya mengangkat alisnya sedikit karena terkejut.

"Ah, Minseok sudah di sini," serunya dengan antusias, ketika dia meraih ke bawah untuk mengeluarkan kertas dari tasnya. "Baik."

Kyungsoo merasa lega selama tiga detik, sampai Baekhyun membanting kertas itu - foto yang telah ditariknya - di atas meja. Dia menampar gambar di atas foto miliknya dan Chanyeol, berhasil menutupi dirinya.

Kyungsoo perlu berkedip beberapa kali untuk menyadari apa yang Baekhyun tunjukkan padanya.

Itu adalah gambar Sehun. Itu tidak terlihat profesional seperti semua gambar lainnya. Itu tampak seperti gambar yang diambil seseorang secara diam-diam saat mereka sedang bekerja, namun Sehun tampak sangat indah di dalamnya. Dia selalu melakukannya.

"Begitu? Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Kyungsoo melihat ke bawah lagi, ke foto Sehun menyembunyikan setengah dari yang lain. Dia hanya bisa melihat Sehun dan Chanyeol sekarang, dan dia mengerutkan alisnya. Dia berkedip ke Bakehyun.

"Aku tidak tahu," Kyungsoo bingung, melihat ke bawah ke foto lagi. "Mereka akan menjadi pasangan yang menyenangkan?"

Baekhyun mendengus dan sebelum Kyungsoo menyadarinya, yang lain telah meraih untuk menjepit lengannya. Kyungsoo menarik kembali dengan merengek.

"Sebagai wajah selanjutnya dari koleksi baruku!"

Kyungsoo agak tercengang ketika matanya melebar dan dia melihat ke bawah ke foto-foto di atas meja. Ini adalah impian Sehun sejak dia mulai bekerja di sini di VOGUE, bahkan sebelum itu. Tapi Chanyeol? Dia benar-benar perlu berbicara dengannya suatu hari.

"Aku- ... aku tidak tahu. Mereka terlihat bagus. Mereka tampak hebat, tapi- "

"Tapi?" Desak Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu! Sangat aneh bagi ku. Chanyeol adalah sahabatku, aku tidak pernah berpikir aku akan melihatnya menjadi model dan dia di sini, melakukan hal itu. "

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, ketika dia mulai mengumpulkan foto-foto dalam satu tumpukan berantakan.

"Kau akan terkejut," kata perancang itu. "Dia berbakat!"

"Aku bisa melihatnya," Kyungsoo merenung pelan, sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ringan. "Mereka tampak hebat, Baek. Mereka menyukainya, aku yakin. "

Baekhyun tampak agak senang ketika dia mengambil amplop itu.

"Yah, katakan pada Sehun untuk datang ke kantorku ketika dia kembali. Aku kira sudah saatnya aku membuat penawaran resmi. "

…

Sehun kembali dari kantor Baekhyun tampak agak terguncang. Dia memiliki ekspresi bingung di wajahnya dan, untuk pertama kalinya sejak Kyungsoo bertemu dengannya, pandangan yang sangat jauh di matanya dan senyum yang perlahan mekar di bibirnya.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan perasaan senang untuk Sehun. Itu yang dia inginkan begitu lama dan sekarang dia akhirnya memiliki kesempatan untuk melakukannya.

Dia ingin berbicara dengan Sehun tentang hal itu, untuk memberi selamat padanya, tetapi saat itulah Jongin muncul untuk bekerja dan Sehun tersentak keluar dari lamunannya ketika perintah dan tugas mulai hujan. Sebagai daftar orang yang harus dipanggil terus bertambah. Kyungsoo membuat pengingat lain untuk dirinya sendiri untuk berbicara dengan Sehun beberapa saat kemudian, atau keesokan harinya.

Tetapi untuk saat ini, ia harus bekerja. Banyak juga.

Dia tersenyum pada Jongin sebentar sebelum bos mereka menghilang di kantornya. Jongin berhenti di langkahnya selama satu milidetik, untuk melihatnya, sesuatu di matanya bersinar ketika dia memandangnya.

Senyum menarik bibirnya ketika matanya jatuh pada turtleneck yang menutupi lehernya - senyuman penuh pengertian yang hanya dipahami Kyungsoo.

Dan kemudian matanya berhenti di pergelangan tangan Kyngsoo dan arloji yang berat dan seringai itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain, senyum lembut dan lembut yang bermain di Kim Jongin selama beberapa detik yang dicuri, sebelum dia menghilang di kantornya.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum bodoh pada dirinya sendiri ketika dia duduk kembali dan mulai melakukan tugasnya satu per satu.

Chanyeol senang dengan Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun senang.

Sehun senang dan begitu juga Jongin.

Dan dia juga senang.

Dia tidak bisa memulai awal minggu dengan lebih baik.

…

Kyungsoo berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan cara supir Jongin yang penasaran menatapnya ketika dia melarikan diri dari mobil dengan jendela-jendela gelap bersama dengan Jongin. Dia juga tidak benar-benar punya waktu untuk memikirkannya karena begitu mereka keluar dari mobil, kendaraan menghilang di jalan dan Jongin meraih tangannya, mendesaknya untuk bergerak maju.

Kyungoso merenungkan ukuran bangunan di depannya - itu adalah salah satu bangunan mencolok di bagian kota yang bagus, di mana sewa tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh hampir semua manusia normal.

Kim Jongin, bagaimanapun, melangkah maju seperti dia memiliki tempat itu (dan mungkin dia memang memiliki seluruh tempat, Kyungsoo hampir terlalu takut untuk bertanya). Lobi di sana sangat besar dan sudah lebih modern daripada apa pun di gedung apartemen tua Kyungsoo. Dia hampir merasa sedikit malu karena membiarkan Jongin memasuki rumahnya ketika dia tinggal di tempat seperti ini.

"Aku tinggal di lantai terakhir," Jongin menjelaskan ketika mereka memasuki lift besar. "Aku suka pemandangan itu."

Kyungsoo menerima semuanya dengan mata ingin tahu dan mulut terbuka, rahang jatuh kagum dari saat Jongin membuka kunci pintu dengan sebuah kartu.

Tempat ini sangat besar.

Semua ruang terbuka dan minimalis. Perabotannya cukup sederhana - kebanyakan hitam dan putih dan cokelat. Terlihat modern dan tajam. Hal paling penuh warna ruang tamu dan pulau dapur jongin adalah lukisan-lukisan besar yang tergantung di dindingnya. Seni kontemporer, garis-garis tajam dan tokoh-tokoh menarik. Kyungsoo tidak tahu banyak tentang seni, tapi dia sangat menghargai cara satu gambar bisa mengubah suasana di seluruh ruangan.

Seluruh dinding di samping terbuat dari kaca dan Kyungsoo merasa seperti seseorang meninju perutnya ketika dia berjalan maju. Dia bisa melihat seluruh kota dari atas sini, pemandangan panorama - semua lampu yang berkedip di malam yang gelap. Itu ajaib.

Dia akan menyentuh gelas yang bersih itu tetapi menghentikan dirinya sebelum dia melakukannya. Dia tidak ingin meninggalkan sidik jari di situ.

Sebaliknya, dia berkedip ketika dia merasa Jongin berjalan mendekatinya. Dia melingkarkan tangannya di belakang, meletakkan dagunya di bahu Kyungsoo.

"Sudah kubilang," katanya pelan. "Pemandangannya bagus."

"Ya," Kyungsoo setuju, terdengar terengah-engah. Dia berbalik dalam pelukan Jongin, memegang lengannya saat dia melihat sekeliling lagi.

Ketika dia terlihat lebih keras, dia akhirnya memperhatikan tanda-tanda kehidupan di apartemen ini. Tanda-tanda Jongin.

Ada majalah VOGUE yang tersebar di meja kopi di depan sofa.

Ada jaket yang tergantung di kursi bar di dapur.

Ada mangkuk air anjing kecil di sisi tanaman di sudut ruangan. Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya tepat ketika dia mendengar ketukan pelan.

Menyadap itu semakin keras. Berdecak cakar kecil, paku menghantam lantai yang dipoles.

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan ketika tiga pudel muncul dari sudut, bergegas menuju Jongin, ekor yang berbulu halus gemetar di belakang mereka karena kegembiraan mereka.

"Ah," kata Jongin pelan saat dia berderak tepat ketika anjing-anjing itu mencapai dia dan dengan penuh semangat mulai melompat-lompat di sekitarnya. Senyum penuh kasih menerangi wajahnya saat dia mengulurkan tangan untuk membelai pudel, untuk bermain dengannya.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil ketika salah satu anjing mendekatinya dan mengendus-endus kakinya, sebelum membulatkan keingintahuan dan mengendusnya lagi.

Dia merunduk dan merentangkan tangannya agar pudel cokelat itu mengendus-endus sebelum dia mengulurkan tangan untuk membelai kepalanya. Anjing itu sepertinya menyukainya, jadi Kyungsoo menggaruknya di belakang telinganya.

"Dia menyukaimu," Jongin merenung dari samping, masih bermain dengan dua anjing lainnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kamu punya hewan peliharaan." Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut, bermain dengan anjing yang sekarang dengan gembira melompat-lompat di sekitarnya juga.

"Ya," kata Jongin dengan suara kecil ketika dia membungkuk ketika salah satu anjingnya menggonggong. Dia begitu dekat dengan pudel sehingga hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. "Mereka anak-anakku. Monggu, Jjangu dan- "

Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang lebih menggemaskan - fakta bahwa Jongin menyebut anjingnya sebagai anak-anaknya atau cara dia berteriak ketika pudel putih mencoba menjilati wajahnya.

"Tidak, Jjangah," Jongin tertawa, segera kembali. "Duduk, gadis kecil. Tidak ada ciuman untukmu malam ini. "

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat cara pudel berbulu itu benar-benar mematuhi perintah itu dan duduk. Dua pudel lainnya masih tergila-gila di sekitar ruangan. Jongin menatapnya dan Kyungsoo hampir jatuh ketika dia melihat mata itu terfokus padanya. Senyum kecil tersungging di sudut bibir Jongin.

"Aku punya yang lain, aku lebih suka menciumnya malam ini."

Kyungsoo hampir meleleh, gonggongan bahagia yang menyertai suara jantungnya berdetak kencang.

…

Kyungsoo terkejut bahwa Sehun adalah orang yang benar-benar mengajaknya keluar untuk meminum kopi setelah bekerja pada hari berikutnya. Sehun tampak sangat bermasalah, jadi Kyungsoo memastikan untuk segera memberi tahu Jongin bahwa dia tidak bisa pergi bersamanya malam itu.

Itulah mengapa dia mendapati dirinya duduk di Starbucks di seberang jalan dari markas VOGUE di atas meja kecil di sudut kafe dengan Sehun, secangkir teh besar di depannya. Sehun memiliki sesuatu dengan banyak krim kocok di atasnya, sesuatu dengan sirup mengalir di sisi cangkir. Beberapa monstrositas Cappu-Frappa-Licious dengan banyak gula. Itu adalah satu-satunya tanda yang Kyungsoo perlu ketahui bahwa Sehun merasa kesal.

"Baiklah," Kyungsoo mengetuk jarinya di atas meja. "Apa yang sedang terjadi?"

Sehun tampak enggan berbicara. Sebagai gantinya, dia turun dan menyeruput bom gula seperti anak kecil yang terpojok. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak terburu-buru. Dia hanya menunggu, sampai Sehun menarik napas dalam dan meluruskan.

"Baekhyun menawari aku pekerjaan." Kata Sehun, suaranya terdengar agak berat. Kyungsoo hanya berkedip dan menunggu. "Pekerjaan modeling untuk mereknya."

"Ini lebih dari sekedar pekerjaan modeling," Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Dia menawarkanmu untuk menjadi wajah merek nya."

Sehun mengangkat matanya untuk menatapnya, tampak sedikit terkejut.

"Kau tahu?"

"Dia memberitahuku tempo hari, ya." Kyungsoo mengangguk, bersandar di kursi. Dia merajut alisnya bersama. "Itu hal yang baik, bukan?"

"Iya. Ya, tentu saja."

Kemudian itu diam lagi dan Sehun menatap minumannya dengan gelap, seolah itu telah mengkhianatinya, dan Kyungsoo mengerutkan bibirnya. Dia bingung.

"Tapi kau tidak senang tentang itu."

Itu bukan pertanyaan. Itu adalah pengamatan. Sehun bukan setengah senang seperti Kyungsoo harapkan dia menjadi. Dia bertanya-tanya mengapa. Suatu hari, ketika dia kembali dari kantor Baekhyun, dia tampak senang. Namun, sekarang, dia tampaknya tidak yakin.

"Bukan itu," Sehun mengerutkan kening, masih menghindari matanya. "Aku senang."

"Lalu apa masalahnya?"

Sehun meneguk minumannya lagi, seolah berusaha menunda pembicaraan. Dia tampak menyesal datang ke sini dan alis Kyungsoo hanya terangkat karena khawatir. Sehun hanyalah seorang anak kecil. Jika dia bisa membantunya, dengan cara apa pun, dia akan melakukannya.

"Aku pikir ini semua yang aku inginkan," Sehun akhirnya menghela nafas. "Itu semua yang aku usahakan dengan sangat keras, tetapi itu semua karena aku ingin menjadi cukup baik untuknya."

Oh

Kyungsoo merosot ke belakang di kursinya, bibirnya mengerucut, gambar-gambar asisten berambut emas di China berkelebat di benaknya.

"Dan sejak terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya di sana," lanjut Sehun, mengangkat bahu. "Aku belum bicara dengannya. Aku telah mengabaikan teksnya, permintaan maafnya. Aku sudah cukup memilikinya. "

Kyungsoo tetap diam dan malah mendengarkan. Dia merasa seperti yang Sehun butuhkan saat ini. Seseorang untuk mendengarkannya. Seseorang yang netral. Dan dia bisa melakukan itu untuknya. Dia ingin untuk.

"Dan kau tahu, cukup lucu, aku sadar aku benar-benar bisa hidup tanpanya. Aku tidak membutuhkannya untuk bahagia." kata Sehun, nada bingung pada suaranya. "Tapi kemudian Baekhyun menawariku pekerjaan itu dan yang kupikirkan selama dua hari terakhir hanyalah bahwa aku mendapatkannya hanya karena Luhan. Karena aku berusaha keras untuk membuatnya terkesan dan sekarang aku akan mendapatkan pekerjaan itu dan jika aku menerimanya, aku akan diingatkan setiap hari bahwa karena dia aku sampai ke tempatku sekarang. "

Kyungsoo tidak bermaksud mengejek, tetapi ketika dia melakukannya dan ketika Sehun menatapnya dengan tajam, dia bahkan tidak menyesalinya. Sebaliknya, dia mencondongkan tubuh ke depan.

"Apakah Luhan alasan yang pekerjaanmu di VOGUE?"

"Apa? Tidak."

"Apakah Luhan bangun setiap hari jam 5 pagi dan bergegas untuk menjadi yang pertama di kantor untuk memastikan Jongin tidak akan mengeluh apa pun ketika dia tiba?"

Wajah Sehun tampak melembut, saat dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak."

"Apakah Luhan memastikan bahwa setiap _deadline_ dan setiap acara tampak sesempurna mungkin, mendapat pujian dari berbagai majalah dan outlet berita?"

"…tidak."

"Apakah Luhan bekerja dengan Baekhyun dan membantunya bahkan ketika itu bukan tugasnya? Mendukung ide dan desainnya meskipun dia tidak dibayar untuk itu? Mendorongnya sebagai teman?." Kyungsoo mengangkat alis. "Tidak. Bukan dia. Itu semua kau, Sehun. "

Sehun melihat ke bawah untuk melihat kopinya lagi, tidak dengan marah. Dia menggeser tangannya ke bawah cangkir sesekali dan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menatapnya.

"Apakah kau ingin melakukannya, Sehun?".

"Itu semua yang selama ini aku inginkan," asisten pertama menghela nafas, akhirnya menatap matanya. "Itu akhirnya akan memberi ku kesempatan untuk ... Aku tidak tahu, membuat nama untuk diri ku sendiri. Lakukan sesuatu dengan hidupku. "

"Kau harus melakukannya," kata Kyungsoo dengan percaya diri dan melihat betapa rapuhnya Sehun di atas meja di depannya. Dia merasa terlalu buruk karena tidak memperhatikan. Dia sangat sibuk dengan Jongin, begitu sibuk memikirkan dirinya sendiri sehingga dia tidak memperhatikan temannya yang sedang berjuang. "Kau bisa melakukannya dan kau akan hebat dalam hal itu."

Senyum yang nyaris tak terlihat menarik di bibir Sehun, saat dia mengangguk sekali. Sebagian besar untuk dirinya sendiri, pikir Kyungsoo, ketika dia menyaksikan asisten muda itu mengulangi kata kata itu.

"Ya ... ya, kau benar." Sehun akhirnya melihat ke atas. "Aku seharusnya melakukan ini untuk diriku sendiri."

"Ini dia," Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Dan bagian yang terbaik adalah," kata Sehun, terlihat sedikit lebih santai saat dia mengangkat bahu dan menyeruput dringnya lagi. Untuk pertama kalinya terlihat agak malu-malu. Itu yang pertama, mengingat dia tidak punya masalah berbicara tentang kehidupan seksnya. "Junmyeon mengajakku kencan."

Alis Kyungsoo terangkat.

"Apa? Benarkah? "Suaranya agak bernada tinggi. "Itu keren."

"Aku tahu, benar," Sehun tersenyum linglung, mengacaukan krim kocok dengan sedotannya. "Kurasa sudah saatnya aku pindah. Junmyeon adalah pria yang baik. Aku suka dia."

"Aku turut senang untukmu," Kyungsoo bersungguh-sungguh. Dia benar-benar melakukannya. Menilai dari senyum Sehun yang menyenangkan, dia juga tahu.

"Terima kasih, Kyungsoo," asisten pertama berkata setelah beberapa saat hening, ekspresi lembut di wajahnya yang biasanya kosong.

Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, menarik teh lebih dekat ke dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku untuk menjadi temanmu."

Sehun tersenyum lagi, membawa cangkir itu ke bibirnya dan mengisi keheningan dengan seteguk keras dan bibirnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong," dia menegakkan tubuh, semua getah hilang dari matanya dan Kyungsoo hampir tertawa. Sekarang ini adalah Sehun yang dia kenal, orang yang menatapnya dengan alis yang sedikit terangkat. "Apakah ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku? Sesuatu?"

Kyungsoo hampir tersedak tehnya. Dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke asisten pertama yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh perhitungan. Teh membakar tenggorokannya ketika dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tergesa-gesa, berusaha untuk tidak terlihat stres seperti yang dia rasakan di dalam.

"Tidak."

"Tidak ada apa-apa?" Sehun mengangkat satu alis sempurna dan ketika Kyungsoo dengan percaya diri menolak lagi, Sehun mengeluarkan tawa pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya, bersandar di kursinya dan menyilangkan kakinya. "Baik-baik saja. Mungkin lain kali."

….

Itu adalah hari yang menyenangkan dengan tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan. Sehun dalam suasana hati yang baik (Kyungsoo bisa membayangkan mengapa), ketika dia mengatakan kepadanya bahwa dia bisa makan sepuluh menit lagi untuk makan siang. Lagi pula, mereka tidak ada hubungannya di lantai atas.

Jadi dia duduk di sana bersama Baekhyun dan Seulgi, makan siang di kafetaria perusahaan, dan hanya menikmati waktunya, untuk sekali saja.

"Ini sangat bagus," kata Baekhyun terlalu keras dan terlalu bersemangat ketika dia melihat arloji di pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengenakan T-shirt dengan lengan pendek, suspender tersembunyi di bawah blazer hitam. Bibir Baekhyun melengkung dalam senyum puas ketika dia tanpa malu-malu memandangnya naik-turun di antrean ke mesin kasir. "Apakah ini yang orang tua rasakan? Aku sangat bangga sekarang. "

Itu adalah saat yang tepat dan mereka berbicara tentang banyak hal - kebanyakan tentang Baekhyun akhirnya memberitahu mereka dengan berbisik bahwa dia telah membuat Sehun dan Chanyeol setuju untuk menjadi model bagi mereknya, jadi mereka akan mulai mengerjakannya di waktu mendatang. sebulan setelah tim siap dengan desain akhir. Itu rahasia, Baekhyun pada akhirnya tertawa kecil, jadi jangan beritahu siapa pun. Seulgi memberi tahu mereka tentang beberapa fitur baru yang dimilikinya, pekerjaan iklan untuk merek olahraga. Mereka berbicara tentang banyak hal dan begitu saja, dua puluh menit berlalu dan Kyungsoo harus minta diri dan bergegas kembali ke kantor mereka.

Sehun menyapanya dengan senyum miring dan anggukan, sementara dia terus membanting tombol keyboardnya, membalas email.

Kyungsoo mengintip melalui pintu melengkung - Jongin masih tidak ada di sini, kantornya kosong.

Dia mengangkat bahu, menemukan jalan kembali ke kursinya dan meregangkan sebelum akhirnya melihat desktop. Mereka punya email untuk dijawab.

Jadi dia membuka browser dan melihat semua indikasi untuk email baru.

Yang tertentu, yang terakhir ia terima, menarik perhatiannya.

Itu dari Wendy Son. Dikirim dari email bisnisnya di Marie Claire.

Dan saat itulah dia merasakan nafas meninggalkan paru-parunya. Ketika dia melihat subjek email dan di sana, dengan huruf tebal besar melihatnya.

Tawaran Pekerjaan - Editor

Kyungsoo merasakan matanya melebar saat dia menatap. Dia hampir lupa tentang ini, tentang Wendy yang berjanji untuk mengiriminya lebih banyak detail tentang pekerjaan di masa depan ketika posisinya jelas. Dan sekarang dia telah mengirimkannya.

Matanya memindai email dengan cepat tetapi dia tidak bisa benar-benar fokus. Sebagai gantinya, dia merasa matanya berkaca-kaca.

Wendy baru saja menawarkan pekerjaan yang dia inginkan dan dia akan menunggu jawabannya.

Matanya berkelip keliling ruangan dengan sangat syok, mulutnya terasa agak kering. Sesuatu mendarat di pergelangan tangannya sendiri, di arloji dari Jongin.

Tiba-tiba, rasanya jauh lebih berat daripada beberapa saat yang lalu.

Tiba-tiba, rasanya seperti jangkar.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras, ketika dia menatap desktop lagi, email yang terbuka di layar mengejeknya.

Dia hanya punya satu pikiran karena pikirannya benar-benar kosong.

Sialan.

**TBC**

_Galau deh Kyungsoo mau nerima kerja impiannya atau tetap jadi asisten si bos ganteng uwu uwuu_


	13. Chapter 13

The Devil Wears Gucci

-Bahasa-

AuthoUr: Jongnugget

Terjemahan: Flying White Unicorn

Kaisoo Fanfiction

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

_Terjemahan dan Sedikit Penyesuaian Cerita_

…

"Apakah kau sudah mengkonfirmasi kehadiran Jongin di pesta pembukaan toko Ralph Lauren?". Sehun bertanya di kantor yang sunyi, satu-satunya suara yang keluar dari jari-jari mereka menari tanpa henti di keyboard.

"Belum," jawab Kyungsoo, matanya terpaku pada monitor komputer, visinya menjadi kabur dari daftar email yang tidak dijawab. Sehun mendengus. "Aku baru saja menolak wawancara untuk Dazed."

"Baik. Aku akan mengkonfirmasi Ralph Lauren, kau Gucci, "kata Sehun, ketukan jari pada keyboard menjadi lebih kuat saat ia mulai mengetik email. "Apakah dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang pertunjukan Miu Miu di Hong Kong?"

"Tidak ingin terbang ke Hong Kong," kata Kyungsoo linglung, menatap email baru yang baru saja digulung di inbox mereka dari PR. Sehun mengeluarkan dengungan pengertian sementara Kyungsoo hanya memindai email. Bahunya merosot. "Kita mendapat lebih banyak dokumen dari pengacara. Aku akan mengambilnya dari HRD. "

"Bagus, terima kasih." Kata Sehun bingung, mata berkedip dari ponselnya, ke perencana di mejanya, ke laptop dan komputer, dan kemudian ke kalender yang tergantung di dinding di samping mejanya. "Sementara kau di lantai bawah, suruh para editor untuk memindahkan penilaian mereka. Jongin akan berada di sini dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam dan mereka bahkan belum mulai menyiapkan hal-hal untuk dijalankan. Dia akan marah jika mereka terlambat lagi. "

Oh, sial. Baiklah. Berlari.

Semua hal benar-benar menyelinap dalam pikiran Kyungsoo. Dia menyelesaikan kalimat terakhir dari email itu, membacanya dengan cepat, meskipun pada saat ini sudah menjadi prosedur untuk menulis hal yang sama berulang kali. Lalu dia membanting tombol kirim, menarik iPad dan hampir jatuh dari kursinya ketika dia mendorongnya terlalu keras.

Sehun menatapnya dari atas laptop, mungkin bertanya-tanya apa yang dia lakukan, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk bersikap angkuh, pikir Kyungsoo, ketika dia hampir kehabisan waktu.

Mereka semua memiliki banyak pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan, seperti biasa. Kyungsoo menghela nafas, ketika dia menggambar rencana pertempuran di benaknya - HRD, kantor Baekhyun, kantor Junmyeon, kantor Krystal, memanggil Seulgi dan stylist, menyiapkan kantor Jongin. Dan hanya 29 menit.

Dia mempoutkan bibirnya dan mulai berjalan lagi. Tidak ada waktu untuk dihabiskan percuma.

…

"Chanel mengirimi kita beberapa barang dari koleksi musim panas mereka untuk fitur baru," Junmyeon membacakan dari buku catatannya. "Begitu juga Valentino."

Kyungsoo memandang ke atas dari kertas-kertasnya di sudut untuk melihat Jongin dan cara matanya memindai rak-rak dengan pakaian, jari-jari lembut menyapu kain mahal.

Ada ekspresi serius di wajahnya, lipatan terkonsentrasi di antara kedua alisnya.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menatapnya lama. Sebagai gantinya, dia melihat ke bawah, buku-buku jari memutih dari pegangan yang kuat di buku catatan. Rasa bersalah karena diam saja memakannya dari dalam.

Dia sudah terlalu sibuk sejak awal minggu dengan pekerjaan untuk benar-benar memikirkan tawaran Wendy lebih detail. Dia merasa bersalah, dia merasa salah karena belum memberi tahu bosnya tentang hal itu. Dan sampai sekarang dia belum punya waktu untuk membicarakannya. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk benar-benar memikirkannya - tanpa tidur malam dan istirahat makan siang yang singkat di tempat kerja. Dia hanya menatap email dari Wendy dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Menatap dan bertanya-tanya.

Tapi melihat Jongin - itu berbeda. Melihat Jongin berjalan di kantor setiap hari dengan wajahnya yang mempesona dan dengan matanya yang lembut dan indah - sekarang itu adalah jenis rasa sakit yang berbeda. Jenis rasa bersalah yang sama sekali berbeda. Itu menyebabkan rasa sakit merayap di dadanya - perlahan tapi pasti, ketika dia merasakan konsekuensi dari dia tidak memberitahu pacarnya tentang hal itu menumpuk sebelum dia bahkan membuat keputusan.

Gelisah. Itulah yang memegang hati Kyungsoo sejak pagi yang mengerikan itu dia melihat email Wendy. Itulah yang ada dalam hatinya dalam genggamannya yang erat, tidak melepaskan bahkan untuk sesaat. Gelisah, karena dia tidak tahu apa yang diinginkannya. Dia berkonflik.

"Itu tidak akan berhasil," kata Krystal akhirnya, suaranya yang tajam memotong kesunyian dan pikiran Kyungsoo. "Kontrak dengan grup idola itu? Kita seharusnya berfoto bersama anak-anak itu di edisi berikutnya dan yang kita dapatkan dari Chanel hanyalah rok. "

"Itu tentu masalah, karena kita juga memiliki kontrak dengan Chanel untuk menampilkan barang-barang mereka."

Mata Kyungsoo bergeser lagi dengan ragu-ragu, menatap punggung Jongin lagi saat bosnya melihat melalui rak pakaian. Junmyeon sepertinya sedang menghadapi masalah matematika, sementara Krystal hanya terus mengerutkan kening pada editor lainnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," katanya, mata menantang Junmyeon. "Apa yang Anda sarankan agar kita lakukan dengan tiga pria?"

"Huh," seru Baekhyun dari samping mengingatkan Kyungsoo bahwa dia juga ada di ruangan itu. Lollipop mengamankan di antara giginya dan seringai licik menarik di bibirnya, dia bersandar di rak dengan pakaian saat semua orang memandangnya. "Kata kata itu membawaku kembali keruangan ini."

"Kita tidak punya waktu untuk ini," Krystal mengerutkan kening padanya, sementara Junmyeon menutup matanya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Kyungsoo melihat ke bawah untuk menyembunyikan senyumnya yang setengah tersenyum. Dia tidak tahu mengapa mereka berdua selalu serius. Dia pikir lelucon Baekhyun itu lucu.

Itu adalah lelucon. Benarkan?

Matanya kembali ke si rambut merah, yang hanya menyeringai pada ingatan yang jauh dan mungkin dia sama sekali tidak bercanda. Kyungsoo hanya mengerjap padanya, membuat catatan untuk mungkin menanyakannya nanti. Atau mungkin untuk tidak pernah mengangkatnya lagi. Dia berkonflik.

"Kita akan menggunakan ini," kata Jongin akhirnya, mengabaikan semua orang yang berkelahi dan mengeluarkan beberapa celana panjang merah, lebar dan terlihat lucu. Mereka hampir terlihat seperti rok jika dia tidak memperhatikan. Dia mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil salah satu topi wol dengan logo Chanel. "Dan kita akan menggunakan ini juga."

"Haruskah aku memanggil Seulgi?" Krystal bertanya, mengamati pakaian itu. Kyungsoo mengerjap dengan cepat pada tampilan tanpa kesan yang diberikan Jongin padanya.

"Kenapa kau memanggil Seulgi?"

"Yah ..." Krystal bergerak ke arah rok celana panjang, suaranya tersendat.

Kyungsoo tahu apa maksudnya. Agak. Itu adalah pakaian untuk wanita, bahkan dia bisa tahu - cocok, gaya. Masalah matematika yang tampaknya dihadapi Junmyeon pasti baru saja berevolusi menjadi kalkulus, dilihat dari ekspresinya yang bingung.

"Itu untuk para idola itu," kata Jongin dengan nada tegas. "Panggil stylist mereka, minta mereka mengganti pakaian jika perlu. Dan jika mereka memiliki keluhan, beri tahu mereka bahwa kita dengan senang hati membatalkan pemotretan. "

"Tapi kita tidak-"

"Kita perlu baju untuk ini," Jongin menyela apa pun yang dikatakan Junmyeon. "Sesuatu yang hitam."

"Sesuatu seperti Alexander Wang?" Usul Baekhyun, permen lolipop tergantung di sudut mulutnya, ketika dia mengambil kaus dengan logo putih di bagian depan.

Jongin mengangguk, tampaknya senang, ketika dia mengambil pakaian dari tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya ke seluruh pakaian itu.

"Sempurna."

Kyungsoo dengan cepat mencatat informasi penting, desainer dan idola yang dimaksudkan untuknya. Dia perlu memastikan dia dan Sehun mengirimkan pakaian itu ke manajemen para idola itu sesegera mungkin agar mereka bisa tahu hasilnya.

"Baiklah, itu untuk piktorial," Jongin bersandar di mejanya. "Mari kita beralih ke artikel outdoor dan artikel keluarga. Saya melihat ide-ide dari departemen seni. "

"Ya, kami menerima ide juga," kata Junmyeon. "Mereka datang dengan tata letak piknik, jadi kita bisa meletakkan teks dalam bentuk a-"

"Tidak." Suara Jongin terdengar dingin ketika dia berbicara dan Kyungsoo mengerutkan bibirnya, dengan cepat menulis di buku catatannya. "Yang perlu kuketahui adalah siapa yang menghasilkan sesuatu yang konyol dan kekanak-kanakan seperti itu."

Junmyeon tidak mengatakan apa-apa, jelas tidak ingin mengabaikan rekan-rekannya. Jongin juga tampaknya tidak terlalu peduli dengan mereka, karena dia hanya mengerutkan kening dan melanjutkan.

"Kita bukan majalah remaja atau salah satu publikasi yang menulis tentang rajutan dan pola." Kyungsoo hampir meringis mendengar nada Jongin. Dia tidak senang, dia tahu. Dan dia bahkan belum memberitahunya tentang tawaran Wendy. Pikiran itu sendiri membuat kulitnya merangkak. "Kita adalah VOGUE. Dan Anda menyarankan tema piknik. "

Ada kesunyian di ruangan itu sebentar, tidak ada yang berani mengatakan apa-apa, sampai Jongin akhirnya menghembuskan napas dan menyilangkan lengannya di depan dadanya.

"Apa kamu punya yang lainnya?"

Mata Kyungsoo terangkat dari Krystal ke Junmyeon, keduanya menatap catatan mereka, jari-jarinya gelisah dengan kertas di lengan mereka. Mereka sepertinya tidak punya apa-apa.

Baekhyun, di sisi lain, baru saja mengeluarkan permen lolipop dari mulutnya dengan letupan keras, dan melepaskan dirinya dari rak dengan mengabaikan semua catatan yang mungkin dia miliki.

"Ini tema luar, kan?" Dia bertanya, berjalan ke depan. "Jadi, berkemah."

"Camp?" Tanya Krystal bingung. "Seperti celana pendek krem dan lencana pramuka jenis kemah?"

"Tidak," Baekhyun menatapnya. "Kamp mode. Seperti anggukan pada Met Gala yang akan datang. Akan lebih baik untuk memunculkannya di artikel, PR tetap mendapatkan permintaan untuk itu setiap hari. Itu akan menjadi sentuhan yang bagus dan juga permainan kata jika kita memotretnya di luar. "

Kyungsoo mengedipkan mata pada si rambut merah, terlihat seperti seorang mahasiswa di hoodie dan celana training yang besar dan tidak seperti salah satu perancang dan editor terkaya di kalangan fesyen elit di Seoul.

Baekhyun hanya menggerakkan permen lolipopnya, dengan liar.

"Semuanya megah dan berlebihan. Menyenangkan, tetapi juga apik. Bahkan tidak harus menjadi model dan pakaian. Itu bisa saja seni. "Baekhyun berkata. "Atau kita dapat memiliki model yang mengenakan pakaian kontemporer di depan karya seni dari abad ke-17. Menelusuri kembali ke asal-usul mode seperti yang kita kenal ... ayolah. Apakah tidak ada yang punya visi?

Jongin hanya mengangkat tangan, sebentar, untuk menghentikan Baekhyun berbicara lagi. Udara di ruangan itu tegang, Kyungsoo bahkan tidak berani bergerak.

Dia tahu pandangan itu di mata Jongin - menghitung dan tegas. Dia praktis bisa mendengar persneling di otaknya bergeser dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Visi dan ide datang bersama untuk membuat rencana untuk masalah berikutnya.

"Itu ide yang bagus," kata Jongin, menyebabkan senyum senang mekar di wajah Baekhyun. "Sungguh menakjubkan, sebenarnya. Itu yang akan kita lakukan. "

Kyungsoo mulai menulis di buku catatannya begitu Jongin mulai berbicara.

"Kami perlu menghubungi PR segera dan meminta mereka memilah masalah hukum. Hubungi galeri dan museum, lihat apa persyaratannya bagi kita untuk meminjamkan karya seni untuk pemotretan. "

"Tapi itu akan sangat rumit," Junmyeon mengerutkan alisnya. "Karya seni dari abad ke-17? Siapa yang akan membiarkan kita menggunakannya untuk foto-foto? "

"Kurasa kita akan segera mencari tahu," kata Jongin, matanya menatap ke arah Kyungsoo, yang terkejut di sudut yang ditunjuknya. "Panggil rapat direksi, katakan pada mereka aku ingin bertemu mereka hari ini jam lima. Segera setelah kau mendapatkan lampu hijau dari PR mulai menelepon galeri dan beri tahu aku apa yang mereka katakan tentang kondisi mereka. "

"Krystal, aku akan membutuhkanmu untuk memulai lokasi kepanduan - semakin tua, semakin baik. Mausoleum, crypts. Aku ingin itu asli. Junmyeon, lihat apakah kita bisa membuat skor wawancara dengan penyelenggara Met Gala. Dan Baekhyun, aku ingin kamu pergi ke departemen seni dan menjelaskan dengan tepat apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu. Jangan biarkan mereka menyelinap masuk ide piknik apa pun itu. "

Kyungsoo mendongak dari pad di tangannya untuk melihat para editor berserakan - mengambil catatan dan pembalut dari meja, menarik rak, menggantung pakaian kembali di gantungan mereka.

Mata Jongin tertuju padanya.

"Dapatkan perusahaan dari idola-idola itu di telepon. Jika kita melakukan penyebaran di Met Gala, kita akan mengatasinya. Aku khawatir kita harus mengubah persyaratan kita dengan mereka. Mungkin empat halaman lebih sedikit. Arahkan panggilan ke kantor saya."

"Ya," Kyungsoo mencicit, matanya menatap Jongin selama beberapa detik.

Di tengah kekacauan di kantornya, Jongin tersenyum padanya - senyum lelah, tetapi tulus dan baik hati. Sesuatu di matanya berkilauan, sesuatu yang pasti bukan bosnya Kim Jongin. Sesuatu yang dimaksudkan hanya untuknya, dari kekasihnya. Sesuatu yang pribadi.

Napas Kyungsoo tertahan dan dia membuang muka. Cengkeraman rasa bersalah baja di hatinya baru saja mengencang dan dia takut dia akan meledak sebelum dia bahkan bisa keluar dari kantor dan menangani tumpukan pekerjaan yang dia miliki sebagai gantinya.

Dia tidak berlama-lama untuk menyaksikan kilau di mata Jongin menghilang, digantikan oleh kilatan kebingungan dan kekhawatiran.

…..

"Oke, apa yang salah denganmu?"

Kyungsoo mendongak dari jari-jarinya. Suara Jongdae tajam dan menuntut, tetapi sorot matanya benar-benar berlawanan - dia tampak benar-benar prihatin ketika menatapnya. Ekspresi wajah Chanyeol tidak jauh berbeda.

"Aku hanya kurang bersenang-senang," Kyungsoo mengangkat bir ke mulutnya, menyesap minumannya. Kerutan mengernyit di bibirnya. "Tidak mengalami minggu yang hebat, sungguh."

"Mengapa? Apa yang terjadi?"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan bibirnya sebentar.

Dia belum membicarakannya dengan siapa pun. Dia telah menyimpan semuanya untuk dirinya sendiri sejak awal minggu dan setiap hari beratnya terus bertambah di pundaknya. Dia merasa hancur. Dia perlu memberi tahu seseorang.

Dan tidak ada orang lain yang lebih dia beri tahu selain dua teman baiknya.

"Aku mendapat tawaran pekerjaan," Kyungsoo bergumam, rasa sakit di dadanya mengingatkannya betapa mengerikan rasanya memiliki hati nurani.

Dia menyaksikan teman-teman baiknya bertukar pandang.

"Tawaran pekerjaan?" Tanya Chanyeol. "Apa tawaran pekerjaan?"

"Editor."

Dia berkedip ketika Jongdae hampir terkekeh birnya. Dia menatapnya seolah dia tiba-tiba menumbuhkan kepala kedua.

"Sungguh minggu yang mengerikan, sungguh. Kedengarannya benar-benar mengerikan. "

Kyungsoo tidak menghargai sarkasme yang didapatkan dari suara temannya.

Editor. Penulis.

Itu selalu menjadi mimpi. Miliknya dan Jongdae. Itulah yang selalu mereka inginkan.

"Kau tidak mengerti," Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, menunduk. Seolah rasa bersalah yang dia rasakan sudah tidak cukup, tiba-tiba dia merasa bersalah karena mendapat tawaran yang diinginkan Jongdae seumur hidupnya, dan dia sedang merenungkan untuk menolaknya. "Tawaran di Marie Claire."

"Jadi apa?" Jongdae mengangkat bahu, "Kau sudah bekerja di majalah mode."

Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas melihat ke bawah.

Ya, dia memang bekerja di majalah mode.

Tapi Marie Claire bukan VOGUE.

Wendy bukan Jongin.

"Aku hanya ... aku tidak tahu," Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, tiba-tiba menyesal berbicara tentang itu sama sekali. "Itu yang selalu aku inginkan, tetapi sekarang setelah aku memiliki penawaran ini aku tidak- ... Aku tidak yakin bahwa aku benar-benar menginginkannya, kau tahu?"

"Tidak," Jongdae mati-matian. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu mengapa kita membicarakan ini. Ini telah menjadi impian mu selama bertahun-tahun - memang, mungkin tidak menulis tentang rok dan kerutan, tetapi masih menulis. Itulah yang selalu kau inginkan. "

"Ya ampun, aku tidak tahu," kata Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menatapnya. Temannya mengangkat bahu, ada alis di alisnya yang membuatnya tampak sembelit. "Aku pikir kau harus menunggu sebelum mengambil keputusan. Kau baru saja mulai berkencan dengan Jongin dan semuanya. "

Ada napas pelan dan Kyungsoo menoleh untuk melihat Jongdae.

"Oh, aku mengerti sekarang. Aku mengerti, aku mengerti. Pacarnya." Jongdae mencibir, memberinya tatapan tidak percaya. "Apakah kau benar-benar mencoba untuk memberitahuku kau tidak akan mengikuti mimpimu karena seseorang?"

Jongin bukan hanya seorang pria untuk Kyungsoo. Jongin menjadi jauh lebih dari sekadar pria. Sungguh menyakitkan melihat dia dan berpikir tentang masa depan di mana dia tidak akan melihatnya setiap hari. Masa depan di mana mereka berdua tidak akan lagi hanya dipisahkan oleh dinding tipis.

Masa depan di mana mereka berdua tidak bersama lagi. Itulah yang dikhawatirkan Kyungsoo akan terjadi jika dia mengambil pekerjaan lain.

Itu tidak masuk akal, ya. Itu bodoh. Mereka berdua sudah dewasa. Namun, itu mengganggunya. Itu membuatnya takut.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu, Dae," kata Chanyeol, menyenggol lelaki yang lebih pendek itu. "Jongin memang memiliki hak menentukan dalam hal ini, kurasa."

"Hanya karena kau siap untuk mencium pantatnya dan editor itu," Jongdae bergumam, mendapatkan dorongan lagi. Kali ini, lebih keras dan terarah. Dia meringis. "Maaf maaf. Tuhan. Aku hanya bercanda."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Jelas, teman-temannya tidak akan membantunya memutuskan, itu sudah jelas.

Jongdae benar - ini adalah mimpinya.

Chanyeol juga benar - Jongin pantas menjadi bagian dari keputusan ini.

"Kau benar-benar keledai, Dae," Chanyeol mendengus. "Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku tentang Baekhyun dan kau tahu Kyungsoo berkencan dengan Jongin. Minta maaf."

Jongdae menatapnya dengan seksama, lalu dia menatap Kyungsoo, yang baru saja balas menatap. Akhirnya, dia menghela napas dan mengangkat tangannya.

"Baik. Baik. Maaf. "Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, tampak minta maaf. "Kau tahu aku tidak bermaksud buruk. Aku hanya mengatakan ... jika kau mengatakan bahwa Jongin harus tahu dan bahwa dia layak untuk semua kekhawatiranmu, maka aku percaya denganmu. Dan aku akan mencoba yang terbaik untuk tidak menghakimi mu dan mendukung mu, apa pun keputusan yang kau lakukan. Aku selalu mendukungmu. "

Kyungsoo mengerutkan bibir dan jari-jarinya menegang di sekitar botol bir. Dia mengangguk.

"Terima kasih."

"Berbicara tentang pria itu," Jongdae menegakkan tubuh, sorot matanya berubah. "Kapan kita akhirnya bisa bertemu dengannya?"

"Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo, bingung. Ketika Jongdae mengangguk dengan penuh semangat, Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening. "Kau sudah bertemu dengannya."

"Tidak seperti itu, tidak." Jongdae mencondongkan tubuh ke depan di meja kecil di bar. "Sebagai pacarmu, dan bukan sebagai bos yang masih kau takuti."

Kyungsoo memutar matanya. Dia menyesap birnya lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku akan bertanya kapan dia punya waktu," katanya, menyipitkan matanya. "Dan aku tidak takut padanya, brengsek."

Jongdae hanya menghela nafas, tawa yang tajam. Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Dan Kyungsoo menatap birnya, bahkan tidak minum sedikit pun.

Sebaliknya, rasa bersalah terus berdenyut di dadanya, agak tumpul. Dia tidak takut pada Jongin. Dia tidak mungkin. Tidak ketika Jongin begitu baik dan lembut dengannya, begitu sabar dan pengertian. Selalu memberinya ruang yang dia butuhkan, selalu mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Selalu jujur.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, menutup matanya dan berusaha menghilangkan semua kekhawatiran dan pikiran itu, ketika dia mengangkat botol itu ke bibirnya lagi.

….

Dia perlu memberi tahu Jongin. Itu memakannya dari dalam dan yang membuat segalanya lebih buruk adalah dia bahkan belum bisa memutuskan. Dia melihat Jongin, dan semua pertanyaan itu akan mulai berdenyut di kepalanya. Dan kemudian dia memalingkan muka dan mencoba mengabaikan semua masalahnya, berharap mereka hilang begitu saja.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Jongin bertanya kepadanya, suaranya yang manis dan penuh perhatian dipenuhi dengan keprihatinan pada malam yang gelap itu. Hanya mereka berdua di kantor, Kyungsoo sedang menunggu dokumen dari PR dan Jongin sedang menunggu editan untuk majalah. Hanya mereka berdua dan Kyungsoo tidak punya tempat untuk melarikan diri dari jari-jari lembut Jongin yang membakar kulitnya ketika dia mengulurkan tangan untuk memegangi meja. Tidak ada tempat untuk melarikan diri dari mata tajam Jongin, namun lembut yang berfokus pada wajahnya. "Kau terlihat khawatir. Kau tampak lelah. Kau juga sudah sangat jauh beberapa hari terakhir. "

Kyungsoo hampir ingin tertawa. Tentu saja, tidak ada yang luput dari pandangan tegas Jongin. Tidak ada yang bisa melewatinya.

"Apakah aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?" Tanya Jongin, senyum kecil menarik bibirnya - pahit dan goyah, upaya yang gagal untuk menutupi kekhawatiran di matanya.

Jantung Kyungsoo mengepal pada pertanyaan itu.

Dia benar-benar manusia yang mengerikan. Bukan hanya dia berbohong kepada Jongin, tapi dia juga membuatnya merasa seperti dia melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Seperti salahnya kalau Kyungsoo berantakan.

"Tidak," desahnya, membawa tangannya yang bebas untuk di pegang Jongin. Dia mencengkeramnya, memegangnya erat-erat, kepalanya terangkat rendah ketika dia mengguncangnya dan rambut menutupi matanya. "Ya Tuhan, tidak. Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan. "

"Itu melegakan," kata Jongin pelan, tetapi tidak pernah melepaskan tangannya. Kyungsoo masih bisa merasakan pandangan orang lain pada dirinya sendiri. "Apakah kau ingin membicarakannya? Bisa aku bantu?"

Sekarang.

Kyungsoo harus mengatakannya sekarang.

Sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakannya. Membahasnya seperti orang dewasa. Untuk membicarakannya.

Tetapi ketika dia mendongak dan melihat senyum lembut Jongin dan matanya yang mengundang, dia merasakan kejujuran yang terlepas dari genggamannya, digantikan oleh sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang egois.

Dia tidak ingin kehilangan Jongin. Tidak ketika dia memilikinya. Tidak ketika dia tahu betapa menakjubkan rasanya memiliki dia, tidak ketika dia mengenalnya seperti orang lain sebelumnya.

Dia akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya, jari-jarinya mungkin menggali dengan tidak nyaman ke lengan Jongin. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, hampir dengan panik.

"Tetap bersamaku."

Mata Kyungsoo berkibar tertutup ketika Jongin mengitari meja, tidak melepaskan tangannya sedetikpun, dan duduk di sandaran kursi. Dia menghela nafas ketika Jongin merangkulnya dan menariknya lebih dekat, mengubur wajahnya di sisinya, memeluknya erat.

Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam-dalam, aroma Jongin di sekelilingnya, jari-jari Jongin di rambutnya, lengan Jongin memegangnya erat-erat. Hanya Jongin.

Tetap bersamanya.

…

Mobil yang bersinar tampak begitu kontras pada tempatnya di lingkungannya yang mungil dan rata-rata dalam cahaya oranye matahari terbenam.

Jongin, yang bersandar di pintu belakang, juga terlihat sangat tidak cocok di lingkungannya yang kecil dan rata-rata. Dia berdiri tegap, serba tenang dan elegan, menawan halus yang memancar rahmat saat kulitnya berubah menjadi emas di bawah belaian lembut terakhir matahari. Dia mengenakan mantel abu-abu panjang, kotak-kotak, dan celana panjangnya, atau setidaknya bagian yang Kyungsoo bisa lihat dari mereka, lebih lebar dari biasanya dan menutupi bagian atas sepatu runcing hitamnya. Ada tas selempang tergantung di bahunya - kuning mustard, kecil. Itu menonjol.

Napas Kyungsoo tertahan ketika dia melihat Jongin terlihat seperti itu. Dia terlihat sempurna. Cara mantel itu jatuh bebas di sekitarnya, cara memeluk sosoknya di semua tempat yang tepat - Kyungsoo tidak bisa menggambarkannya. Sempurna terasa seperti kata yang lemah pada saat itu.

Mata mereka bertemu saat itu, dan alis Jongin terangkat ketika dia akhirnya melihatnya di seberang jalan.

Dan Kyungsoo berusaha menahan senyumnya.

Karena hari ini, dia juga terlihat tidak pada tempatnya di lingkungannya yang kecil dan rata-rata.

Mereka akan pergi ke pesta - salah satu pesta mode yang tak terhitung banyaknya yang selalu diundang oleh Jongin untuk dikunjungi. Kyungsoo dan Sehun juga perlu hadir hari ini. Mereka memiliki pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan malam ini - orang-orang untuk diajak bicara, wawancara untuk mengatur, karya seni untuk didiskusikan.

Ketika Baekhyun menawarinya bantuan dengan mengoordinasikan pakaiannya, Kyungsoo menolak. Dia tahu persis apa yang dia butuhkan saat ini, dia tahu persis apa yang dia inginkan.

Dia mengenakan kardigan panjang di atas kemeja. Kardigan itu memiliki logo merek yang menjengkelkan di bagian depan. Celana itu adalah sesuatu yang biasanya tidak pernah dikenakannya, sesuatu dengan tali di bagian depan dan anting-anting logam di sana-sini. Dan seandainya hari lain, dia mungkin tidak akan melakukannya. Tapi dia menduga sudah waktunya untuk mengeluarkan beberapa pakaian paling mencolok yang pernah diberikan Baekhyun padanya. Sebuah pesta dengan merek besar pasti membutuhkan sentuhan ekstra dari kemewahan.

Dia berjalan di seberang jalan dengan cepat, sebelum sebuah mobil bisa menabraknya, menuju Jongin, yang alisnya masih terangkat karena terkejut. Dia bahkan tidak berusaha bersikap sewajarnya ketika dia memandangnya dari atas ke bawah.

Kyungsoo merasakan jantungnya berdebar ketika Jongin meraih dan menyentuh kerah kemejanya di bawah cardigan, jari-jari lembut memperbaiki lipatan yang hampir tak terlihat.

"Aku terkesan," katanya, dan Kyungsoo merasa lebih dari senang dengan pujian itu. Terutama karena itu berasal dari Jongin. Dari pacarnya. Dia tersenyum, memegang tangan Jongin dan mendekat.

"Aku mengesankan."

Bibir Jongin tersenyum dan dia menarik Kyungsoo ke depan dengan tangannya. Tubuh mereka saling menempel di mobil dan napas Kyungsoo tertahan lagi ketika mata mereka bertemu. Dia bisa merasakan napas panas Jongin di kulitnya.

"Kau adalah."

Dia hampir berharap Jongin untuk membungkuk dan menciumnya, dia siap untuk itu. Itu yang dia butuhkan, yang sangat dia inginkan.

Sebaliknya, ia merasakan jari-jari lembut di kulitnya, di sisi wajahnya.

Mata Jongin menatap ke atas saat tangannya dengan ringan menyentuh rambutnya. Lalu dia menatapnya lagi, seringai penuh arti muncul di bibirnya yang montok.

"Rambutmu model atas."

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menunggu Jongin untuk membungkuk dan menciumnya. Dia meletakkan tangan di bahunya dan menariknya ke bawah, mengunci bibir mereka untuk ciuman yang menenangkan, tetapi sangat dibutuhkan.

Senyum Jongin masih ada, bahkan ketika mereka berpisah. Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu.

"Aku ingat kau menyukainya."

Senyum Jongin hanya tampak menyebar ketika dia membuka pintu mobil dan menunggu Kyungsoo masuk sebelum dia.

…

Seluruh malam itu tampak ajaib - Kyungsoo tidak pernah benar-benar menghadiri acara peluncuran mode seperti ini, pesta dengan hanya desainer dan model. Rasanya canggih. Rasanya agak kotor. Agak mentah. Kecantikan sejati dan semua rahasia kelamnya.

Lampu redup, gelap - hampir seperti klub. Jongin tampak mencolok bahkan ketika Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihatnya dengan sempurna. Dan dia sangat baik dalam apa yang dia lakukan - berbicara dengan semua orang, mengatur semuanya. Dia sempurna dalam melakukan pekerjaannya dengan benar. Kyungsoo selalu mengagumi itu. Dia ragu dia akan berhenti mengaguminya.

Dan ketika dia menyaksikan bagaimana malam berlangsung, bagaimana Jongin berhasil menciptakan peluang dengan percakapan sederhana, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menyimpan semuanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Setidaknya sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan.

Tidak ada gunanya memberi tahu Jongin dulu. Tidak ada gunanya membebani dia dengan perjuangan dan pertanyaan yang tidak perlu. Tidak ada gunanya memberitahunya dan berpotensi menghancurkan segalanya di antara mereka. Mungkin dia takut. Dan apa yang Jongin tidak tahu tidak akan menyakitinya.

Merasa bebas akhirnya mengambil keputusan. Keputusan untuk menunggu.

Itu membuatnya merasa agak pusing. Setelah seminggu penuh khawatir, itu membuatnya merasa bebas.

Jadi ketika jari-jari Jongin menjadi lebih berani, ketika jari-jarinya sendiri mulai mencari dan menginginkan, ia membiarkan dirinya diseret ke sudut, sebagian kecil ruangan, tersembunyi di balik tanaman dan dekorasi, melindungi mereka dari mata yang ingin tahu. Ketika Jongin menciumnya di saat-saat paling gelap di malam hari, ketika musik menjadi lebih keras dan lampu menjadi lebih gelap, dia tidak keberatan sedikitpun. Dia tidak peduli dengan semua desainer dan model itu, dia tidak mengenal mereka.

Dia hanya tahu Jongin dan bagaimana bibirnya terasa terhadapnya - lembut dan manis dan memabukkan. Semua yang perlu dia lupakan.

Kyungsoo tersentak ketika Jongin menekannya ke dinding, mendorong lutut di antara kedua kakinya, menekannya. Membuat setiap saraf berakhir di tubuhnya terbakar. Dia hampir merengek ketika Jongin menggosok dirinya ke tubuhnya, menekan tubuh mereka lebih dekat dan lebih erat, Jongin seperti menelan lidah Kyungsoo dalam ciuman.

Semua bibir dan lidah, merasakan musik keras di dalam tulangnya, darah dan nafsu mengalir melalui nadinya.

Dia tidak tahu di mana harus meletakkan tangannya. Terlalu menggoda untuk menempatkan mereka di tubuh Jongin, terlalu menggoda untuk membiarkan mereka menabrak mantel yang sangat mahal itu. Dia ingin merobeknya dari Jongin. Dia ingin merobek tombol terbuka dan hanya merasakan dada telanjang di bawah ujung jarinya. Tapi dia tahu dia tidak bisa melakukan itu. Tidak disini. Tidak sekarang.

Dia memutuskan untuk memegang bahunya - dia takut dia akan jatuh jika dia tidak jatuh. Lututnya semakin lemah dengan setiap ciuman berikut.

Namun Jongin, tampaknya tidak memiliki banyak kekhawatiran.

Tangannya mulai memegangi pinggangnya, jari-jarinya terselip rapi di antara kardigan dan di balik kemejanya, mencengkeram erat tubuhnya dan membuatnya tetap dekat.

Dan kemudian mereka mulai meluncur ke selatan, ke pinggul Kyungsoo, lalu menurunkan pahanya, menarik kakinya ke pinggang Jongin dan menekan selangkangan mereka bersama-sama sampai Kyungsoo tidak yakin apakah dia bernapas lagi. Dan kemudian mereka meluncur di sekitar tubuhnya, memeluknya erat-erat, merosot lebih rendah.

Kyungsoo tersentak dalam ciuman ketika Jongin memegang pantatnya dan menekan lututnya lebih tinggi lagi, kesenangan menumpuk di perutnya. Sebuah erangan menggelegak di tenggorokannya ketika bibir Jongin menempel di lehernya, meninggalkan jejak ciuman panas dan gigitan ringan.

Semua yang dia butuhkan untuk melupakan semua kekhawatirannya ada di tangannya.

Semua yang dia butuhkan.

Semua yang dia inginkan ada di ciuman itu dan dalam sentuhan itu. Semua yang sangat dia dambakan.

Dia menginginkan lebih. Dia membutuhkan lebih banyak.

Sampai seseorang berdehem dan semuanya tiba-tiba terdengar lebih keras daripada musik yang menggelegar di sekitar mereka - jantung Kyungsoo berdetak kencang, Jongin mengeluarkan desisan ketika dia menarik kembali, obrolan orang-orang di ruangan itu. Semuanya tiba-tiba lebih keras. Jauh lebih keras.

Butuh mata Kyungsoo sejenak untuk menyesuaikan diri, untuk fokus kembali pada kenyataan dan orang yang berdiri di sebelah tanaman mengerikan itu.

Jika Sehun terkejut melihat mereka bermesraan dengan begitu ceroboh di sudut pesta, dia yakin tidak membiarkannya muncul di wajahnya. Dia tampak sangat tabah seperti sebelumnya, alisnya yang tajam terangkat sedikit ketika matanya beralih dari Kyungsoo ke Jongin.

"Maaf mengganggu," katanya, suaranya sama profesional seperti biasanya. Dia sepertinya tidak terganggu. Tidak sedikit pun. "Aku khawatir kurangnya kehadiranmu mulai terlihat, Jongin."

Sementara Sehun tampak tenang, dan sementara Jongin hanya berdiri tegak, seolah-olah dia tidak baru saja tertangkap mengisap leher sekretarisnya, Kyungsoo merasakan seluruh wajahnya terbakar dan jantungnya berdetak kencang di tulang rusuknya.

Dia tidak tahu apakah itu memalukan karena harus menghadapi Sehun sekarang atau kegembiraan karena tertangkap. Sorotan tipis dan kabur dan mungkin karena Kyungsoo minum terlalu banyak.

"Ada pejabat dari Met di sini. Mereka mendengar tentang proyek dari PR dan mereka ingin berbicara dengan Anda,". lanjut Sehun, sedikit gelembung nafsu birahi dan kurangnya kontrol diri yang hewani menyebar perlahan di sekitar mereka. Kyungsoo mengerutkan bibirnya ketika mata Sehun melesat ke arahnya selama satu milidetik, sebelum kembali ke Jongin. "Tapi aku bisa memberi tahu mereka kalau kamu sedang melaksanakan pertunangan."

"Tidak, itu tidak apa-apa," kata Jongin, suaranya serak dan lebih rendah dari biasanya. Dia menatap Kyungsoo - tatapan yang melekat, gelap dan dipenuhi dengan keinginan dan Kyungsoo merasakan setiap rambut di tubuhnya tegak lurus dengan janji-janji tak terucapkan dalam penampilan itu. "Aku akan bicara dengan mereka. Sehun, apakah kau punya tumpangan pulang? "

"Aku datang dengan Junmyeon."

"Bagus," kata Jongin, memberi Kyungsoo satu tatapan terakhir, seringai yang nyaris tak terlihat muncul di bibirnya. Dia tampak sangat sempurna, sangat tidak sempurna. "Panggil supir ku dan suruh dia datang ke sini dalam lima belas menit. Kau tunggu aku di mobil, Kyungsoo. "

Napas Kyungsoo tertahan ketika Jongin mengangkat tangan ke kerahnya, menyeringai ke arah kerutan di pakaiannya. Kelopak matanya berkibar lagi ketika Jongin mencondongkan tubuh lebih dekat, bibirnya menyentuh telinganya.

"Aku belum selesai denganmu."

Kyungsoo merasakan menggigil di tulang belakangnya, dan jantungnya berdetak kencang, ketika Jongin melangkah mundur dan menyeringai padanya untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum menghilang ke dalam ruangan.

Kyungsoo akan merosot ke dinding, berusaha menahan perasaan dan emosinya, tetapi dia merasakan sepasang mata pada dirinya sendiri.

Sehun menatapnya, ekspresi tak terbaca itu akhirnya pecah. Ada tatapan penuh pengertian di matanya.

"Bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun."

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa," kata Sehun, lalu dia menyeringai. Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya padanya, tidak benar-benar menghargai tatapan Sehun. Terlihat, seolah-olah dia sudah tahu selama ini. Seolah-olah itu Natal dan dia baru saja bangun untuk setumpuk hadiah. Mungkin dia sudah tahu selama ini. Kyungsoo tidak tahu. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Aku membenci mu."

"Tentu saja tidak," kata Sehun, memegang pad lebih dekat ke dadanya. "Kau tahu, Junmyeon pergi setengah jam yang lalu."

Mata Kyungsoo terangkat untuk melihat asisten pertama yang kaget. Sehun hanya tersenyum lagi.

Dia berbalik, mungkin untuk mengikuti Jongin dan memastikan semuanya berjalan lancar, bahwa semua kontak dipertukarkan, dan semua email akan ditulis dan dikirim besok pagi.

Namun, sebelum dia berjalan pergi, dia berbalik untuk memberi Kyungsoo satu pandangan lagi, dari kepalanya ke jari-jari kakinya.

"Sama-sama." Sehun mengangkat alisnya, kilatan ramah di matanya. "Dan perbaiki bajumu, kau terlihat berantakan sekali. Astaga Tuhan maafkanlah kemesuman ini.

**TBC**

…

_Kaget ya ada SeHo? Hehe akun ku memang SuLay shipper tapi karna ini aku hanya translate bukan meremake ya jadi harap harap maklum yah hehe_


	14. Chapter 14

The Devil Wears Gucci

-Bahasa-

AuthoUr: Jongnugget

Terjemahan: Flying White Unicorn

Kaisoo Fanfiction

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

_Terjemahan dan Sedikit Penyesuaian Cerita_

…

Suara alarm yang keras mengejutkannya.

Kyungsoo terus menutup matanya sambil mengembuskan nafas lelah, suara melengking terus meningkat dalam volume. Dia mengulurkan tangan dengan membabi buta, jari-jari mencari meja untuk mencari ponselnya.

Dan kemudian ada keheningan.

6:00 tajam. Awal lagi hari yang panjang.

Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam-dalam, saat dia akhirnya membuka matanya dan duduk. Dia tidak benar-benar ingin bangun, tetapi dia tidak punya pilihan. Dia punya pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan, dia punya kantor untuk didatangi. Dia punya kopi untuk dibeli di jalan, dia punya banyak email untuk dijawab, dia punya orang untuk dihubungi dan jadwal untuk konfirmasi.

Tapi itu hari Jumat, dan mungkin itu satu-satunya hal yang akan membuat semua jam di kantor lebih mudah. Hari terakhir dalam seminggu dia harus berada di sana sebelum dia bisa membuat alasan dan menghabiskan seluruh akhir pekan di rumah sendirian, sendirian dengan pikiran dan pertanyaan tanpa akhir. Sebelum dia bisa duduk dan memikirkan dengan baik segala sesuatu yang mengganggunya dan memakannya dari dalam.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, merelakan pikiran itu, dan menarik napas dalam lagi. Dia harus bersiap-siap.

Kamar mandi terasa menyegarkan, akhirnya membuat pikirannya lebih jernih, membangunkannya dan itu awal yang baik. Dia menatap bayangannya di cermin berkabut. Wajahnya terlihat lebih kurus dari sebelumnya, ia telah meleleh. Dia tidak tahu apakah itu karena betapa sibuknya kehidupan akhir-akhir ini atau karena semua stres yang menumpuk, tetapi dia telah kehilangan berat badan. Tidak cukup bagi orang lain untuk memperhatikan, tetapi cukup baginya. Tidak cukup baginya untuk khawatir, cukup baginya untuk menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya, jari-jari menjalari rambutnya yang lembab dan cukup baginya untuk membalikkan punggungnya ke cermin dan mengabaikannya.

Dia berada di tengah mengancingkan kemejanya ketika suara melengking lain terdengar di apartemennya yang kosong. Sebuah suara yang membuat jantungnya berdetak kaget, karena itu bukan alarm tindak lanjutnya, dan itu bukan Sehun memastikan untuk memanggilnya dan untuk mengingatkannya dengan menjengkelkan bahwa ia harus mengambil syal Hermes dalam perjalanan untuk bekerja, bersama vanilla latte-cappa-thing-nya dari Starbucks. Teleponnya gelap dan sunyi di atas selimutnya yang berantakan dan Kyungsoo menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah pintu ketika bel pintu berdering lagi.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya, hampir tersandung celana jinsnya.

Siapa yang mengunjunginya sepagi ini? Mengapa ada yang mengunjunginya begitu cepat ketika mereka tahu dia harus pergi ke kantor?

Mungkin itu Chanyeol dan Jongdae, yang mempermainkannya. Jika itu mereka, Kyungsoo akan membunuh mereka. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk disia-siakan ketika dia harus melakukan banyak hal.

Atau sial, bagaimana kalau itu adalah ibunya? Dia suka melakukan hal-hal seperti ini tanpa memberi tahu dia terlebih dahulu - dia muncul pada pukul 6:30 pada hari kerja tidak akan menjadi apa pun yang belum dia alami sebelumnya. Dia masih memiliki kilas balik ke perguruan tinggi dan harus menyembunyikan pacarnya saat itu karena dia datang mengunjungi tanpa peringatan.

"Brengsek," desisnya, menarik celana jinsnya ke atas dalam satu gerakan tajam, jari-jarinya meraba-raba tombol. Dia mengangkat suaranya kemudian, "Tunggu!"

Dia membuka pintu dengan tergesa-gesa dan napasnya tercekat.

Karena orang terakhir yang dia harapkan untuk bertemu adalah Jongin, tapi justru dia yang berdiri di sana, di ambang pintu, menatap balik padanya.

Pikiran pertama Kyungsoo ketika dia melihat pria yang lebih tinggi adalah untuk mengutuk di dalam hati. Apakah dia terlambat? Dia tidak mungkin, kan? Dia mengatur alarm, dia bangun tepat waktu. Apakah dia lupa sesuatu tentang pekerjaan?

Kepanikan meningkat di dalam dadanya ketika matanya tumbuh lebih lebar. Apa Jongin tahu? Apakah dia menemukan sesuatu? Kenapa dia tidak berteriak padanya?

"Hai," adalah apa yang dikatakan Jongin sebagai gantinya, senyum kecil di bibirnya, dan Kyungsoo hanya terus menatap, berusaha untuk menghilangkan kebingungan itu. Dia akhirnya memperhatikan betapa lembutnya rambut Jongin, jatuh bebas di matanya - halus dan tidak tersentuh, tidak ada merek di dalamnya. Dia akhirnya mencatat kaus dan jins yang dikenakan Jongin. Dari kantong plastik yang dipegangnya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas lagi, bingung. Jongin mengangkat satu alisnya yang sempurna, senyum di bibirnya geli. "Bolehkah aku masuk?"

Kyungsoo kaget di tempatnya, jari-jarinya jatuh dari kancing kemejanya yang terlepas, ketika dia bergegas membuka pintu lebih lebar.

"Ya," katanya, suara keluar melengking. Dia mengerutkan alisnya dan berdeham, ketika dia melihat Jongin berjalan di dalam apartemennya yang mungil. "Apa- ... Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Kyungsoo merasakan jantungnya berdetak terlalu kencang di dadanya, kegelisahannya mengaburkan pikirannya. Dia hanya bisa menutup pintu perlahan-lahan dan melihat Jongin dengan nyaman berjalan ke meja dapurnya dan meletakkan kantong plastik di atasnya, sebelum berbalik ke arahnya. Dia bersandar di konter, tarik malu-malu di sudut bibirnya.

"Aku membawa beberapa barang," katanya, mengangkat bahu. "Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu hari ini."

Kyungsoo berkedip lagi, merasa sangat bodoh. Dia tidak mendapatkan hari-hari yang membingungkan, bukan?

"Ini hari Jumat," katanya yang jelas, hanya berkedip ke arah Jongin. Mencoba membaca situasinya. Yang dia lihat hanyalah senyum Jongin yang melebar perlahan. "Kita punya pekerjaan hari ini. Kita mengadakan pertemuan dengan Akuntansi hari ini. Kau memiliki wawancara dengan- "

"Jangan khawatir tentang VOGUE," Jongin memotongnya, Jongin menatap matanya, sesuatu yang tidak dapat dibaca, namun begitu lembut dan hangat. "Aku menangani file yang dibutuhkan Accounting semalam dengan Sehun. Hari ini seharusnya lambat sekali. "

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi," kata Jongin, mendorong dirinya dari meja dan berjalan ke arahnya. Napas Kyungsoo meninggalkannya ketika tangan Jongin mencapai pinggang, jari-jari lembut menariknya lebih dekat sampai tubuh mereka ditekan bersama. Kyungsoo berkedip ketika Jongin mengangkat tangan untuk menggerakkan kedua alisnya, di atas lipatan yang bersangkutan, tawa kecil keluar dari bibirnya yang sempurna. "Jangan khawatir. Aku sudah mengurus semuanya. "

Kelopak mata Kyungsoo berkibar ketika Jongin membungkuk dan menekankan ciuman cepat di dahinya, sebelum melepaskannya dan kembali ke dapur. Dia mendengar gemerisik plastik ketika Jongin menarik tas.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang biasanya kamu makan untuk sarapan, jadi aku membeli beberapa makanan," kata Jongin, mengeluarkan tempat kopi dengan dua gelas di dalamnya dan kemudian tas dengan logo toko roti itu di jalan. Mulut Kyungsoo terbuka, dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu - apa saja, sungguh - tetapi tidak ada suara yang keluar.

Sebagai gantinya, dia terkejut lagi ketika teleponnya berdengung keras.

"Dan itu pasti Sehun," Jongin tertawa, tawa pelannya mencapai Kyungsoo yang meraih teleponnya.

Itu Sehun. Atau lebih tepatnya, pesan teks yang sangat singkat, sangat mirip Sehun. Dia pada dasarnya mengatakan hal yang sama dengan yang dikatakan Jongin bahkan beberapa menit yang lalu.

Tidak perlu pergi bekerja.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya dengan keras, mengunci ponselnya lagi dan melemparkannya ke sofa. Dia menatap punggung Jongin - pada pria yang masih mengeluarkan barang-barang dari kantong plastik. Berapa banyak barang yang telah dia beli? Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu yang menarik hatinya.

Sesuatu menariknya ke arah Jongin.

Dia berjalan maju dengan hati-hati, sampai dia berdiri di sebelah Jongin di dekat konter, rasa ingin tahu membara di dalam dirinya ketika dia melihat editor dalam ekspresi terkonsentrasi kepala ketika dia berjalan dan bersulang di depannya.

Mulut Kyungsoo kering ketika dia akhirnya berbicara. Ketika dia mencoba.

"Kenapa- ... kenapa kau-"

"Karena," kata Jongin, berbalik ke arahnya dan menariknya lebih dekat lagi, tubuh mereka menekan bersama dengan ringan ketika dia dengan longgar menangkapnya dengan pinggulnya. "Aku akan pergi ke Taiwan besok pagi. Aku tidak akan melihat mu sampai Senin. Dan selain itu, aku hanya ingin kita bersantai. "

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega dan seribu emosi lagi. Dia menutup matanya sejenak, bersandar ke sentuhan tangan Jongin ketika pria itu membelai wajahnya.

"Aku ingin menjagamu sekali saja."

Kyungsoo mendongak untuk melihat mata Jongin. Ada sesuatu yang sangat asli dalam bola-bola cokelat indah itu, sesuatu yang begitu lembut dan hangat sehingga membuat jantungnya berdebar.

Dia akhirnya mengangguk, mengangkat tangannya sendiri untuk memegangi tangan Jongin di wajahnya. Menjalin jari-jari mereka dan melihat senyum Jongin menyebar dengan cara yang paling lembut.

"Jadi," kata pacarnya, menarik mundur sedikit dengan mata mengarah ke konter. "Apakah kau seorang pemakan segalanya atau tipe sandwich? Muffin atau protein bar? "

Bibir Kyungsoo sendiri melengkung menjadi senyum kecil ketika dia melihat ke bawah.

Mungkin dia tidak perlu khawatir kehilangan berat badan.

…

Sesuai dengan janjinya, Jongin memastikan hari itu adalah hari libur, penuh dengan relaksasi dan kemalasan. Setelah sarapan, Jongin entah bagaimana meyakinkan Kyungsoo untuk kembali ke tempat tidur selama satu atau dua jam - tidak ada dari mereka yang bekerja, mereka bisa tidur. Jadi mereka melakukannya.

Dan kemudian di pagi hari, setelah nongkrong di apartemen mungilnya untuk sebagian besar, dan setelah mendengar perut Jongin berbunyi, Kyungsoo menyarankan mereka pergi ke supermarket kecil dan membeli beberapa barang. Dia menyarankan untuk memasak sesuatu untuk makan siang dan melihat mata Jongin yang bersinar dalam kegembiraan.

Begitulah cara mereka menghabiskan bagian terakhir dari pagi mereka di supermarket kecil di lingkungannya, dengan Jongin mendorong kereta dan mengisinya dengan setiap hal yang diperiksa Kyungsoo, bahkan jika dia tidak benar-benar membutuhkannya.

Ketika mereka sampai di lorong alkohol, Jongin mengerutkan kening melihat deretan anggur. 'Apakah ini yang mereka miliki di sini?', Dia bertanya, nada suaranya tidak setuju dan menghakimi. Dia telah mengambil anggur yang paling mahal yang bisa dia lihat di seluruh lorong - botol seharga $ 27 - dan dia pergi ke konter dengan cemberut yang dalam di wajahnya, sementara Kyungsoo tertawa di belakangnya. Dia bahkan tidak membiarkan Kyungsoo membayar, dia telah membungkamnya dengan pandangan cepat dan sedikit seringai, menyerahkan kartu hitamnya ke kasir di toko.

Jongin benar-benar tidak berguna di dapur, itulah yang dipelajari Kyungsoo ketika mereka mulai menyiapkan makan siang. Dia meminta pria yang lebih tinggi untuk memotong bawang, dan menghasilkan potongan yang tidak rata dan Jongin yang berlinang air mata.

Dada ayam yang dimasak dengan cepat dengan tahu dan sayuran telah menjadi makan siang mereka - disajikan dalam piring yang tak biasa saja - tidak ada yang istimewa. Hanya Kyungsoo dan Jongin menghabiskan waktu bersama dan makan siang dengan malas di meja makan kecil di dapurnya. Namun, itu terasa berharga. Lebih berharga daripada restoran mahal dan mencolok yang pernah mereka kunjungi sebelumnya.

Dan berjam-jam berlalu begitu saja mereka membicarakan segala sesuatu dan apa saja, dengan mereka bergerak dari meja makan kecil ke sofa kecil dengan suara-suara yang datang dari TV yang berdengung di latar belakang, minum anggur supermarket yang murah. Kyungsoo pikir itu baik-baik saja. Jongin meringis pada tegukan pertamanya tetapi tidak mengeluh dengan keras tentang hal itu. Dia sepertinya tidak terlalu peduli dengan anggur. Dia terlalu sibuk memegang Kyungsoo mendekatkannya pada dirinya, jarinya bermain dengan rambutnya menari terkena angin.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas dengan puas, matanya terpejam saat dia bersandar di dada Jongin lagi. Dia merasa sangat puas seperti ini - cukup istirahat, santai, dengan satu orang yang dia inginkan.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya pelan, menghirup aroma dalam Jongin ketika dia menyentuh wajahnya di dadanya, berhati-hati dengan gelas anggur di tangannya. "Mengapa kau melakukan semua ini hari ini? Hari Senin akan menjadi neraka mutlak karena kita melewatkan hari ini. Semua email, semua- "

"Aku bilang jangan khawatir tentang semua itu," kata Jongin lembut, "Jangan sekarang."

Itu semua lebih mudah diucapkan daripada dilakukan dan Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas saat dia duduk dan memandang Jongin. Jari-jarinya masih di rambutnya dan ketika Kyungsoo mengerutkan bibirnya, Jongin menyelipkannya ke sisi lehernya. Jempolnya menyentuh rahang dan sesuatu berkilauan di matanya.

Sesuatu yang gelisah.

Ketika Jongin menatapnya dengan khawatir tertulis di seluruh wajahnya, Kyungsoo merasakan nafasnya kembali.

"Kau menjaga dirimu sendiri akhir-akhir ini, kau sudah sangat jauh. Dan kau terlihat tidak sehat minggu lalu. Pucat dan gelisah. "Jongin menghela nafas, menggelengkan kepala dan jari-jarinya membelai wajah Kyungsoo lagi. "Aku bisa tahu apa pun yang membuatmu kesal benar-benar membuatmu kesal."

Kyungsoo merasakan sakit di dadanya.

Jadi seseorang memperhatikan. Satu orang yang tidak ingin dia perhatikan.

Dia mengusap lidah di bibirnya yang tiba-tiba kering. Udara di sekitarnya tidak cukup, karena dia merasakan kekhawatiran di dalam dirinya meningkat lagi.

Jongin mengerutkan bibirnya. Pandangannya bertanya, menghitung, ketika dia memiringkan kepalanya dan mencoba tersenyum.

"Aku ingin mencoba mengganggumu."

Kyungsoo menggigit bagian dalam pipinya ketika dia melihat Jongin dan emosi tulus di wajahnya. Kecemasan yang tulus, kekhawatiran yang tulus.

Dan dia merasakan sakit di dadanya lagi.

Jongin tidak pantas dibohongi. Namun, dia masih belum bisa berbicara tentang hal itu. Dia tidak ingin merusak apa yang mereka miliki saat ini. Momen indah itu, momen yang hanya mereka berdua bagi. Sesuatu yang begitu intim dan pribadi. Dia egois, ya.

Dia mengangkat gelas ke bibirnya dan meneguk sisa anggurnya sekaligus. Itu membakar tenggorokannya sedikit, memberinya kekuatan yang sangat dibutuhkan.

Dia meletakkan gelas di atas meja, sebelum menyelam ke depan untuk mencium Jongin. Untuk mengunci bibir mereka bersama dan merasakan rasa anggur murah di bibir Jongin.

Kyungsoo membutuhkan ini. Dia mengerutkan alisnya, mencium Jongin dengan lapar, mengisap bibir bawahnya dan merengek ke dalam mulut yang terbuka. Jari-jarinya mengencang di bagian depan kaus Jongin, menariknya lebih dekat.

"Woah," kata Jongin ketika mereka berpisah. Kyungsoo siap menyelam untuk ciuman lain, tetapi tangan Jongin yang meluncur di belakang lehernya menghentikannya. Lelaki cokelat itu menatapnya, penasaran, dengan senyum bingung di bibirnya. Dia menyimpan anggurnya, sebelum menatapnya lagi. "Untuk apa itu?"

"Kau bilang ingin mengalihkan perhatianku," Kyungsoo menghirup kulit yang lain, bibir menempel di leher Jongin, mengisap kulitnya. Jongin mendesis di bawahnya, jari-jarinya mengencang di pinggangnya. Bibir Kyungsoo menempel di kulit Jongin, sepanjang perjalanan kembali ke bibirnya. Dia berbisik, "Goda aku."

Jongin tidak perlu diberitahu dua kali.

Ketika dia menciumnya, itu penuh gairah dan membutuhkan, mungkin sama rakusnya dengan Kyungsoo. Bibirnya bergerak ke arahnya dengan tujuan, dan jari-jarinya menggali daging ketika dia menariknya lebih dekat.

Itu menjanjikan, dan itu semua yang Kyungsoo perlu ketahui bahwa dia bisa berdiri dan menyeret Jongin ke kamar. Jadi dia melakukannya - dia menangkap tangan Jongin dan menariknya ke depan, bibir mereka masih terhubung dalam ciuman yang berantakan.

Dia tidak berhenti sampai dia merasakan tempat tidur di belakang kakinya dan Jongin tidak berhenti sampai dia membaringkannya di kasur dengan lembut, bibir tebalnya membumbui ciuman manis di sepanjang rahang Kyungsoo. Dia melayang di atasnya, rambut cokelat lembut yang menggelitik wajah Kyungsoo saat Jongin turun untuk menghubungkan bibir mereka lagi.

Itu adalah ciuman yang sangat lembut, sangat lembut. Cara Jongin memeluknya terperangkap di antara tubuhnya dan tempat tidur dan cara dia dengan ringan menekan bibir mereka bersama-sama, lidah-lidah bergerak dengan pelab, begitu intim. Itu membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdebar.

"Jongin," dia menghela nafas ketika dia merasakan jari-jari pria itu meluncur ke kancing atas kemejanya yang sebagian terlepas. Kyungsoo memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas ketika dia merasakan jari-jari cepat Jongin membuka kancing satu per satu dan ketika dia merasakan bibir lembut Jongin menekan ciuman di dadanya pada kulit yang diungkapkan kepadanya dengan setiap kancing dibuka.

Jongin menanganinya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Dia benar-benar perhatian.

Dia duduk sehingga Jongin bisa menggeser kain dari bahunya. Dia juga duduk untuk menarik kaus Jongin dengan tidak sabar. Laki-laki kecokelatan itu menyeringai padanya, mengangkat tangannya untuk membantu Kyungsoo menyingkirkannya. Kyungsoo lebih dari senang ketika dia melemparkan kaus di lantai kamarnya, mata meluncur turun untuk menyapu pemandangan indah dari dada ramping dan ramping pacarnya - bahu kuat dan perut lembut, garis-garis tajam dan kulit halus. Dia tidak bisa membantu tetapi menjalankan jari-jarinya ke dada Jongin, merasakan tubuhnya di bawah ujung jarinya.

Tetapi jari-jari Jongin yang elegan membungkus pergelangan tangannya dengan longgar, menghentikan tangannya agar meluncur lebih ke selatan. Sebagai gantinya, dia mendorongnya ke kasur lagi perlahan. Dia memiliki tatapan predator, tatapan lapar di matanya yang penuh nafsu, ketika dia membungkuk dan mulai menekan ciuman ke tubuh Kyungsoo lagi. Di wajahnya, di lehernya, di dadanya, di lehernya. Di putingnya, dalam garis ke pusarnya. Pada garis di mana celana jeansnya dimulai, gigi menyapu kulitnya dengan ringan.

Ruangan itu hanya diisi dengan napas Kyungsoo yang menjeritkan nama Jongin. Pikirannya berputar ketika Jongin akhirnya menggerakkan jari-jarinya dan mulai menarik celana jinsnya ke bawah, panas di perutnya sudah membakar seluruh tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo buru-buru mulai menendang celana dari kakinya. Dia tidak bisa menyingkirkan celana lebih cepat jika dia mau. Sebagai gantinya, begitu kakinya bebas lagi, dia melilitkannya di pinggang Jongin, menarik tubuhnya ke bawah dan menekan selangkangan mereka.

Rintihan rendah Jongin adalah musik di telinganya dan cara alisnya tertutup dan alisnya berkerut dalam kebahagiaan adalah seni. Kyungsoo bisa menatapnya selamanya.

"Kita harus menyingkirkan ini," dia mendengar Jongin berkata, suara serak tertentu pada suaranya yang mengirim tembakan listrik melalui tubuh Kyungsoo ketika jari-jari pria itu mulai bermain dengan ujung celana pendeknya.

Kyungsoo mengangkat pinggulnya ke atas, membiarkan Jongin menggeser celana pendek itu ke bawah kakinya. Udara sejuk di tubuhnya yang terbuka membuatnya menggigil dengan cara terbaik, kesenangan bergejolak di perutnya. Mata Jongin tertuju padanya, pada dirinya semua, dan dia tampak seperti linglung. Ekspresi yang tidak sering dia lihat di wajah editor. Ekspresi yang begitu tak terkendali, begitu tak terkendali, sehingga tak ada yang dia bayangkan melihat di wajah Jongin ketika tinju bertemu.

Tapi Jongin menatapnya seperti itu - dengan tatapan yang tidak terkendali di matanya - seolah dia adalah hadiah, harta, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa diinginkan dan disukai. Dicintai bahkan. Dihargai Dan itu tentu saja membuatnya gila.

"Kemarilah," bisiknya, tangan-tangan terulur untuk meraih bahu Jongin dan menarik pria itu ke bawah untuk menyatukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman yang sangat menggoda itu. Jongin menelan erangan yang merobek tubuh Kyungsoo ketika editor menggilingnya, kain kasar celana jinsnya bergesekan dengan anggota Kyungsoo yang keras dan sensitif. Gesekan membuat bagian dalam tubuhnya berputar, itu membuat seluruh tubuhnya menjerit untuk lebih. Untuk lebih banyak lagi.

Dia hampir mengeluh ketika Jongin memecahkan ciuman itu dan mulai menciumi lehernya, sambil menggerutu padanya. Kyungsoo mengerutkan bibirnya dan melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Tidak," kata Jongin, matanya berkedip. Mereka lebih gelap dari biasanya, dipenuhi dengan nafsu. "Aku ingin mendengarmu."

Dan apa yang diinginkan Jongin, didapatkan Jongin. Dia selalu melakukannya. Bibir Kyungsoo terbuka untuk melepaskan erangan ketika Jongin menyatukan selangkangan mereka lagi, dan ketika dia turun untuk menekan ciuman dengan mulut terbuka langsung di putingnya, punggungnya melengkung dari tempat tidur, kesenangan termanis mengalir di nadinya.

"Aku menginginkanmu," bisik Kyungsoo, karena dia tidak percaya diri untuk berbicara lebih keras. Dia takut dia mulai menangis karena semua kesenangan yang terpendam itu, karena semua masalahnya. Jadi dia hanya berbisik, jari-jari menempel di tubuh Jongin, mendesaknya. "Aku membutuhkanmu."

Suara-suara dari TV masih berdengung di ruangan lain, cahaya pintu berderit setiap kali angin masuk melalui jendela dan menyerempetnya. Suara-suara mobil dari jalan, celoteh orang-orang di kejauhan.

Namun, Kyungsoo tidak bisa mendengar apa pun selain napasnya yang berat dan erangan yang membutuhkan dan detak jantungnya yang keras.

Kyungsoo ingin menjaga matanya terbuka ketika Jongin tenggelam dan ciumannya mulai menuruni pahanya, menggelitik kulitnya. Dia ingin menonton, karena Jongin yang terlihat sangat rusak jelas merupakan pemandangan yang dia inginkan terukir dalam benaknya. Tapi ciuman ringan itu, sentuhan lembut itu membuat matanya berputar mundur dengan senang hati dan tangannya menggapai-gapai lembaran-lembaran kasur yang berantakan.

Terengah-engah paling keras keluar dari bibirnya ketika dia merasakan mulut Jongin di lubangnya, sentuhan lembut lidahnya ke tepi bibirnya. Seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo terangkat karena terkejut dan Jongin harus memegang pinggangnya dengan erat agar dia tidak bergerak.

Seluruh tubuhnya menggeliat di seprai saat Jongin terus mengetuk-ngetuk lubangnya, lidahnya sepandai jari-jarinya, dan erangan yang merobek keluar dari dadanya keras dan cengeng.

"Ya Tuhan," Kyungsoo menjepit bibir bawahnya di antara giginya, matanya terbuka lebar karena kesenangan yang dia rasakan. Jari-jarinya menggali seprai. "Teruskan."

Kyungsoo cukup yakin jiwanya meninggalkan tubuhnya ketika lidah Jongin meluncur melewati cincin ototnya. Dia memakannya dengan cara yang sama melakukan segala sesuatu yang lain - dengan keanggunan dan ketepatan. Memastikan itu sempurna. Dan itu benar-benar terjadi. Kyungsoo merengek dan terisak dalam kebahagiaannya, bekerja keras untuk menjaga kakinya tetap terbuka dan tidak membenturkan kepala Jongin di antara kedua lututnya.

Kelopak matanya berkibar ketika dia merasakan Jongin memasukkan jari ke dalam dirinya, mulut bergerak untuk menciumnya di pahanya, di perutnya, di ujung kemaluannya yang sudah keras dan basah. Kyungsoo tersentak lagi pada intrusi yang lebih dalam. Akhirnya, di dalam dirinya. Dia menekan pinggulnya ke bawah untuk memenuhi jari Jongin, menginginkan lebih, membutuhkan lebih banyak. Dia hanya ingin Jongin menjadikannya miliknya berulang kali, dan tidak membiarkan sebagian dirinya tersentuh. Dia ingin menjadi miliknya.

Di sini dan di mana-mana.

Jari-jari Kyungsoo membabi buta menjangkau untuk mencari sesuatu di nakasnya. Jongin tidak menghentikan jari dan ciumannya bahkan untuk sedetik pun. Bahkan, dia meluncur di jari kedua menyusul jari pertamanya yang masih berada di dalam lubang dan Kyungsoo harus berjuang keras dengan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak bergelinjing kesana dan kesini. Kenikmatan seperti surga, dia mungkin rasakan. Jongin melakukan sihir padanya.

Dia menghela nafas lega ketika akhirnya dia menemukan botol kecil pelumas, melemparkannya ke tempat tidur ke arah Jongin.

Jongin tampaknya mengambil petunjuk itu, karena dia menyelipkan jari-jarinya keluar dan masuk Kyungsoo beberapa kali, menekan ciuman basah ke ujung kemaluannya lagi, sebelum akhirnya menjauh darinya.

Matanya gerah, dan cara dia memandang ketika dia berdiri dari tempat tidur adalah keluar dari dunia ini - bibirnya merah, bengkak dari semua ciuman itu, dan tubuhnya tampak keemasan di bawah sinar oranye matahari sore yang mengalir melalui jendela. Kyungsoo menggunakan beberapa detik itu untuk menenangkan diri, untuk mengatur napasnya. Mempersiapkan diri untuk apa yang akan terjadi.

Suara favoritnya di dunia - Jongin melepaskan sabuknya dengan jari-jari yang terburu-buru dan tidak sabar, menendang kain itu ke bawah kakinya, bersama dengan celana dalamnya. Tubuhnya surgawi, dan miliknya juga keras - sekeras Kyungsoo sendiri. Kyungsoo senang mengetahui ia bisa membuat Jongin tegang.

Napas Kyungsoo tertahan untuk mengantisipasi ketika kasur di bawahnya berderit ketika jongin bergabung dengannya di tempat tidur lagi. Jari-jari yang elegan itu fokus pada botol pelumas, menyebarkannya pada miliknya dengan hati-hati.

"Kau siap?" Tanya Jongin, melayang di atasnya. Sebuah jari melayang ke atas untuk menghilangkan sehelai rambut yang berkeringat dari dahinya. Kyungsoo mengangguk terengah-engah. Dia tidak pernah siap.

Jongin tersenyum padanya, telapak tangannya membelai pipinya saat dia membungkuk untuk menciumnya. Sekali lagi, sentuhan lembut dan menenangkan bibirnya ke bibirnya, di bawah kendali penuh.

Kyungsoo memejamkan mata erat-erat pada sensasi milik Jongin sejajar dengan pintu masuknya, dengan beban tiba-tiba di dalam tubuhnya ketika Jongin mendorong perlahan. Saat dia mengisinya sepenuhnya dan berdiri di sana, tidak bergerak, mengotori wajah Kyungsoo dengan ciuman sampai dia ingat bagaimana bernafas. Udara membakar paru-parunya, seolah-olah tubuhnya belum terbakar. Dia mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih bahu Jongin lagi, jari-jari menggali kulit yang lain dengan erat, saat dia menikmati sensasi tubuh mereka yang begitu dekat, terhubung. Tentang Jongin di dalam dirinya dan napasnya yang panas di kulitnya, saat dia menunggunya.

"Bergeraklah. Kumohon, "Kyungsoo berteriak. Dia menghela nafas ketika Jongin menatapnya, ekspresi hampir tidak mengandung keinginan di matanya. Dia menghargai ciuman cepat di pipinya, sebelum Jongin menarik kembali, hampir meluncur keluar darinya, sebelum memutar pinggulnya ke depan lagi.

Kyungsoo menutup matanya dan menghela nafas lega. Senang rasanya bisa diisi seperti ini. Terutama ketika kecepatan Jongin meningkat dan dia menemukan ritme pinggulnya menarik ke belakang dan kemudian mendorong ke depan. Perasaan nyamannya menyeret manis ke dindingnya menyebabkan setiap bagian dari dirinya bersukacita dalam kebahagiaan total.

Napasnya berat dan erangannya menggulung lidahnya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sensitif di bawah Jongin, ketika pacarnya perlahan-lahan mengambil langkah. Saat dorongan lambat yang menyakitkan menjadi lebih keras dan lebih dalam pada detik. Kyungsoo lupa tentang segala hal lain di dunia, tetapi sensasi terbakar yang manis dan nama Jongin di bibirnya.

Kyungsoo tersentak ketika Jongin meraih ke bawah dan menariknya dengan tangan yang kuat, mengubah sudut dan kedalaman dorongannya. Kyungsoo merengek kesakitan, jari-jari memeganginya untuk mempertahankan kenikmatan ketika dia mendorong lebih dalam ke dalam dirinya, menemukan bahwa satu tempat yang membuat segala sesuatu di dunia Kyungsoo menguap.

Matanya berputar ke belakang dan kepalanya menunduk di bahu Jongin. Dia menghembuskan nafas lagi yang hancur ketika bibir Jongin menempel di lehernya dan dia mulai mengisap dan menggigit kulitnya, tidak pernah melanggar ritme dorongannya. Tubuh Kyungsoo terasa lemas, kesenangan datang dari mana-mana. "

"Ahhh..," desis Kyungsoo pada dorongan yang sangat keras, erangan bergulir dari lidahnya.

Kesenangan. Yang bisa dia rasakan hanyalah kesenangan.

Yang bisa dia dengar hanyalah napasnya yang acak-acakan dan erangan serak yang keluar dari bibir Jongin, bercampur dengan rintihan namanya yang penuh kebahagiaan setiap saat.

Kyungsoo mengangkat tangan ke wajah Jongin, menariknya lebih dekat untuk menghubungkan bibir mereka dalam ciuman yang manis. Dia mendorong ke bawah untuk menemui dorongan Jongin, keduanya secara bersamaan mengerang di mulut masing-masing. Senang rasanya mengetahui bahwa Jongin sama terpengaruhnya dengan dirinya, bahwa ia juga bersenang-senang seperti dirinya.

Dia tahu dia tidak akan bertahan lebih lama. Dia sudah tahu sejak pertama kali mereka berjalan ke kamar. Terutama ketika Jongin membaringkannya di tempat tidur lagi dan mulai menidurinya lebih keras dan lebih dalam dari sebelumnya, menyodorkan lebih tidak menentu dari sebelumnya. Tidak terkontrol lagi, tidak presisi dan lancar. Hanya membutuhkan dan tergesa-gesa. Kyungsoo merasakan dirinya mengencang di sekitar Jongin dan dia mendengar Jongin melepaskan geraman rendah pada sensasi itu.

Kyungsoo mungkin akan berteriak senang ketika jari-jari anggun melilit kemaluannya dan mulai memompa panjangnya dalam irama dengan dorongan, tetapi bibir Jongin membungkamnya.

Punggungnya melengkung dari tempat tidur dan yang bisa dilihatnya hanyalah putih ketika kesenangannya memuncak. Dia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya gemetar dan bebannya melesat ke seluruh tangan Jongin, ketika lelaki itu terus menggulung pinggulnya dan mendorong ke dalam dirinya, menunggunya melewati orgasme.

Kelopak mata Kyungsoo berkibar lagi ketika hanya beberapa detik kemudian Jongin menegang di atasnya dan dia merasakannya masuk ke dalam dirinya. Dia terengah-engah, menopang dirinya dengan tangan gemetar di atas Kyungsoo.

"Kemarilah," kata Kyungsoo, suara pecah dan memuat pada saat ini ketika dia meraih untuk menarik Jongin di tempat tidur. Dia mendesis ketika Jongin meluncur keluar darinya, kekosongan tiba-tiba.

Dia merasa tanpa tulang, tetapi dia ingin dirinya berguling, dan untuk melihat wajah Jongin. Pada wajah cantik, berkilau itu dengan keringat, mata lembut yang terkunci padanya, bibir yang penuj, merah dan sexy. Dia tidak pernah terlihat lebih sempurna.

"Terima kasih," bisik Kyungsoo, membungkuk untuk menekan ciuman di pipi Jongin. Dia menutup matanya dengan erat, merasakan dada yang lain naik dan turun dengan napasnya yang berat.

Tangan Jongin terasa berat ketika menemukan jalannya ke pinggangnya, menariknya lebih dekat. Kyungsoo tidak melawannya. Dia menciumi Jongin, menyembunyikan wajahnya di lekuk lehernya.

"Kapan saja jika kau mau."

…

Realitas mulai kembali perlahan setelah mandi dan makan malam dan setelah sinar matahari terakhir menghilang. Saat bulan perlahan-lahan mulai naik di langit malam, dan mereka berbaring di sofa bersama, anggota tubuh yang letih bersama, merangkul longgar. Selama mereka dekat satu sama lain.

Realitas mulai kembali perlahan ketika kekhawatiran Kyungsoo mulai muncul kembali, ketika ia mulai mencari kekuatan dalam dirinya untuk akhirnya mengatakannya. Untuk mengambil risiko itu semua dan mengatakannya. Dia tahu, terutama setelah hari ini, bahwa Jongin peduli padanya. Bahwa dia benar-benar peduli. Dia layak mendapatkan kebenaran dan Kyungsoo ingin memberitahunya. Dia ingin membiarkan, dia ingin mereka menyelesaikan semuanya bersama-sama.

Namun, itu sangat sulit. Ketika tangan Jongin dengan malas bermain-main dengan rambutnya dan ketika dia mengintip ke wajahnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, sangat sulit untuk mengucapkan kata-kata yang akan merusak momen yang sempurna itu.

"Kenapa kau sangat cantik?" Jongin bertanya pada satu titik, menangkap Kyungsoo lengah. Dia merasakan panas naik ke pipinya. Dia bingung, sebagian besar karena merasa agak konyol karena, dari semua orang yang bertanya adalah Jongin. "Kenapa kau sangat lucu?"

Jika tujuan Jongin mengganggunya, maka ia pasti berhasil karena Kyungsoo mendapati dirinya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan malu-malu dan membungkuk untuk menutup Jongin dengan ciuman kecil.

Dia hampir berharap bisa membekukan momen ini dan tetap seperti ini selamanya.

Hidup, bagaimanapun, dan ketika Jongin berdiri, Kyungsoo merasakan kerutan kekanak-kanakan membuat jalan ke bibirnya.

"Tetap di sini," bisik Kyungsoo, memegang pintu terbuka setelah Jongin yang baru saja keluar dari apartemennya.

Jongin berbalik lalu, tatapannya sangat tergoda. Dia tampak seperti akan mengangguk dan kembali ke dalam. Untuk sesaat, Kyungsoo benar-benar berpikir dia akan tinggal.

Tapi senyum kecil miring menempel di bibir Jongin ketika dia meraih untuk menarik Kyungsoo ke depan di lehernya. Hidung mereka menggosok dan Kyungsoo bisa merasakan napasnya di kulitnya.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku masih harus berkemas untuk besok. "

Kyungsoo menutup matanya ketika Jongin menciumnya dengan lembut, ciuman lembut, sebuah janji. Dia ingin berpegangan padanya, dia tidak ingin mematahkan ciuman itu, tetapi jari-jari Jongin meluncur turun dari lehernya dan dia akhirnya melangkah mundur.

"Aku akan berjumpa denganmu hari Senin."

"Ya," Kyungsoo menghela nafas, berusaha yang terbaik untuk tersenyum dan mengabaikan beban di hatinya. "Aku akan melihatmu hari Senin."

Ketika Jongin berbalik dan mulai berjalan menuruni tangga, Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

Ada begitu banyak hal untuk dikatakan. Hal-hal yang ada di lidahnya, tapi dia masih terlalu takut untuk mengucapkannya.

Dia menutup pintu dengan napas pelan, kembali ke apartemennya yang kosong dan menarik jubahnya lebih erat, mencoba menghirup aroma Jongin yang tertinggal.

…..

"Jadi, kau dan Jongin?"

Kyungsoo mendongak tajam dari dokumen di mejanya. Sehun tidak menatapnya. Dia, bagaimanapun, memiliki senyum kecil di bibirnya saat dia terus mengetik apa pun yang dia ketik di teleponnya.

Itu adalah percakapan yang tak terhindarkan, pikir Kyungsoo, napasnya tercekat saat dia melihat asisten pertama. Pembicaraan yang pasti akan terjadi di beberapa titik. Apalagi setelah pesta peluncuran.

Tidak ada gunanya mencoba menghindari subjek, Kyungsoo tahu dia harus melalui itu. Sebaliknya, dia mengerutkan alisnya dan bersandar di kursinya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Oh, maksudmu selain dari kalian bermesraan di sudut pesta di depan seratus orang?" Sehun mengangkat alisnya ke arahnya, tampak tidak terkesan. "Hanya menduga."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening pada asisten pertama.

"Apa- ... apakah Jongin memberitahumu?"

"Tolong," ejek Sehun, masih mengetik di teleponnya. "Aku menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu di sekitar Jongin daripada yang aku lakukan dengan keluarga ku. Aku mengenalnya lebih baik daripada orang lain yang pernah melakukannya sebelum ku. Dia tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa, aku bisa membacanya seperti buku terbuka. Namun, dia tidak memberi tahu ku, karena dia tidak membayar ku untuk menjadi temannya. Dia membayar aku untuk melakukan pekerjaan ku tanpa campur tangan dalam urusan pribadinya. "

Kyungsoo memperhatikan ketika Sehun akhirnya meletakkan telepon di atas meja dan menatapnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Lagipula, kau sangat jelas. Tetap di belakang setelah jam kerja? Jongin menolak semua wawancara itu? Perjalanan yang sangat jauh ke Jepang? Semua tatapan dan senyuman? Apakah kau menganggap aku idiot? "

"Apa yang kita bicarakan, gadis cantik?"

Kyungsoo berdiri tegak dalam kesusahan mutlak ketika Baekhyun berjalan ke kantor, membawa dua kotak yang dia letakkan di meja Sehun.

"Betapa Kyungsoo dan Jongin sama-sama payah menyimpan rahasia," kata Sehun dan Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan tatapan mematikan.

Namun Baekhyun, tampaknya tidak terkesan, karena dia hanya bersandar di meja dan memberi Kyungsoo tatapan busuk.

"Ah, jadi kucing itu keluar dari tas sekarang, ya? Berapa lama kalian berdua sialan? Sebelum atau sesudah Jepang? "

"A- ... apa?" Kyungsoo menghela nafas, matanya beralih dari Baekhyun ke Sehun dan kemudian kembali lagi. "Kau juga tahu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu," Baekhyun mendengus, mendorong salah satu kotak lebih dekat ke Sehun. "Itu untuk dievaluasi Jongin, yang lain harus dikirim untuk diproses di kain." Kemudian dia melihat kembali ke arah Kyungsoo, sebuah senyuman menarik bibirnya. "Aku tahu segalanya."

Ada sesuatu yang meresahkan di tatapan suram di mata Baekhyun. Sesuatu yang benar-benar mengganggu ketika Baekhyun yang biasanya main-main dan tersenyum menatapnya dengan kedutan di alisnya.

"Berbicara tentang rahasia," kata si rambut merah, suara lebih rendah. "Apa yang kau rencanakan tentang tawaran pekerjaan?"

Kyungsoo pasti kelihatan konyol, karena Baekhyun hanya mengejek dan memutar matanya.

"Wendy memberitahuku tentang hal itu," dengus desainer itu, menatap Sehun, yang tidak bereaksi dengan cara apa pun. Dia tampaknya sangat menyadari situasinya juga.

"Apa kalian semua terus bergosip, bagaimana kabarmu—"

"Jangan menghindari pertanyaan," Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya, sebelum akhirnya mengangkat bahu. "Dan ya. Ya, benar. Tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan di hari yang tenang. "

Kyungsoo ingin melawan itu, tetapi pandangan Baekhyun tentang dia ternyata sangat serius, dan begitu pula Sehun. Dia merasa terpojok. Dia merasa tidak berdaya.

Dia kemudian melihat kembali rekan-rekan dan teman-temannya.

Begitu banyak kekhawatiran. Dia tidak ingin membuat Sehun terikat pada tempatnya sebagai asisten. Dia tidak ingin membuatnya merasa bersalah karena juga mendapatkan tawaran pekerjaan lain. Dia tidak ingin mereka berdua meninggalkan Jongin. Dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Jongin. Namun, dia harus mempertimbangkan segalanya. DIA harus memikirkan dirinya sendiri dan masa depannya.

Dia bersandar di kursi lagi, bernapas berat. Matanya beralih ke komputer di mejanya, ke email yang menunggu di drafnya, menunggu untuk dikirim.

Dan kemudian dia melihat kembali ke teman-temannya, menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lelah.

"Aku tidak punya jawaban untuk itu."

**TBC**

…**.**

_Maaf karna ga update kemarin soalnya lagi kurang enak badan_

_Ayooo kita lanjutkan lagi bacanya hehe_


	15. Chapter 15

The Devil Wears Gucci

-Bahasa-

Author: Jongnugget

Terjemahan: Flying White Unicorn

Kaisoo Fanfiction

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

_Terjemahan dan Sedikit Penyesuaian Cerita_

…

Jongin POV

Semua mata tertuju padanya ketika dia memasuki gedung melalui pintu depan. Kecepatan semua orang tampaknya semakin cepat, semua orang tampaknya tiba-tiba menjadi hidup - bergerak lebih cepat, hampir kehabisan jalannya.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Kim," resepsionis itu menyambutnya dengan ramah, seperti yang dilakukannya setiap pagi. Dia mengangguk singkat ke arahnya, bahkan tidak tinggal sebentar. Ada tumpukan pekerjaan yang menunggu untuk selesai. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk kembali untuk basa-basi dan obrolan yang tidak berguna. Dia tidak pernah melakukannya. Sebagai gantinya, dia bergegas ke pintu di mana resepsi telah menggesek kartu masuk untuknya masuk. "Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Tuan Kim!"

Bisikan-bisikan lain dari salam yang sama mengikutinya sampai dia mencapai lift. Ada beberapa anak muda di sana - terlalu muda, mungkin paling banyak 20. Terlalu pendek untuk menjadi model. Terlalu hambar untuk menjadi seorang desainer. Seorang magang, pikirnya, ketika dia memasuki elvator.

"Oh, maafkan saya, Tuan Kim." dokter magang tampak terkejut ketika dia melihatnya, hampir menjatuhkan sketsa apa pun yang dia pegang. Kemudian dia membungkuk dan berjalan keluar dari lift. Apa pun yang dia katakan selanjutnya, mungkin berharap hari yang baik juga, tetap tidak terdengar karena pintu lift ditutup dengan cepat dan Jongin menghela nafas, melihat arlojinya.

10:27

Tidak ada waktu untuk disia-siakan. Kakinya dengan tidak sabar mulai mengetuk lantai lift sampai akhirnya mencapai lantai 12 dan pintu-pintu terbuka untuk memperlihatkan aula putih panjang dengan dinding putih dan meja putih. Jendela besar dan pintu kaca.

VOGUE.

Sebuah tempat yang terasa begitu alami, begitu pula miliknya, sehingga dia hampir menghela nafas - campuran dari rasa putus asa dan lega.

Dia berjalan maju, gemerincing tumit jauh di ubin putih terdengar seperti musik latar belakang untuk kehidupan sehari-harinya pada saat ini.

Dia mendorong pintu kaca terbuka, melangkah ke kantor putih.

"-Jadi aku bilang padanya aku tidak akan tidur dengannya karena biasanya bukan itu yang aku lakukan pada kencan pertama-"

"Sejak kapan?" Sehun mencibir.

"-tapi dia cemberut dan dia sangat imut dan suka, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Katakan tidak?"

Dia merasakan senyum tersungging di bibirnya pada pemandangan yang tidak biasa - Baekhyun dengan rambut merahnya yang pudar duduk di meja Kyungsoo dan menatap Sehun dengan sedikit pandangan kebawah, yang matanya terpaku pada layar laptop. Jari-jari Kyungsoo mengetuk keyboard, ia menulis email, kilau yang tidak setuju di matanya yang indah dan besar, ketika ia menyeret beberapa dokumen dari bawah pantat Baekhyun.

VOGUE

Tempat yang terasa seperti rumah.

"Tidak ada yang ingin mendengar tentang petualangan seksmu di pagi hari."

Tiga pasang mata bergerak ke arahnya. Sehun langsung melompat dari kursinya, bergegas maju untuk membantunya keluar dari jaketnya. Mata Kyungsoo melintas ke arahnya, senyum kecil meregangkan bibirnya, semacam senyum lelah, semacam. "akhirnya dia bisa tutup mulut karena kau di sini" tersenyum. Jongin memahaminya dengan sangat baik.

Dan kemudian ada Baekhyun, yang baru saja melompat dari meja dengan alis terangkat.

"Sedikit membagi pengalaman tidak akan menyakiti siapa pun. Percayalah padaku." Editornya yang paling tepercaya menyilangkan tangan di dadanya. "Selain itu, ini bukan hal pertama di pagi hari untuk kita semua. Beberapa dari kita memulai hari kerja kita jam 9."

"Dan beberapa dari kita memulainya pada jam 7," gumam Kyungsoo rendah, tetapi Jongin mendengarnya. Matanya melintas ke arah meja di mana asisten keduanya duduk di kursi kantor besar itu - dia bahkan tidak melihat ke arah mereka ketika dia terus menulis email, yang sesuai dengan bentuknya dengan indah. Tom Ford, kan? Matanya melekat pada pria itu sedikit lebih lama dari yang diperlukan, senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Baekhyun-lah yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Mata Jongin menyipit dan dia hampir menghela nafas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah menunggumu," kata Baekhyun akhirnya, mengambil setumpuk kertas dari meja Kyungsoo, bersama dengan sebuah kotak. Mata Jongin menyipit. "Sampel dari kain di busan ada di sini. Ada banyak koreksi yang harus dilakukan dan saya tidak berpikir kita bisa mengatur semuanya tepat waktu. Juga, ada beberapa sampah dari artikel yang aku terima pantas untuk bahan becanda. "

"Baiklah," dia mengangguk, rasa masam memenuhi mulutnya. "Kita akan segera mengatasinya. Ada berita dari manajer aktris?"

"Tidak," kata Sehun setelah dia menggantung mantelnya. "Tapi kita mendapat telepon dari Minseok. Dia tidak akan bekerja minggu depan karena masalah keluarga, jadi kita harus menjadwal ulang pemotretanmu untuk Elle."

Jongin mengerutkan bibirnya berpikir sejenak, sebelum mengangguk.

"Baiklah," dia mengangguk, rasa masam memenuhi mulutnya. "Kami akan segera mengatasinya. Ada berita dari manajer aktris?"

"Tidak," kata Sehun setelah dia menggantung mantelnya. "Tapi kami mendapat telepon dari Minseok. Dia tidak akan tersedia minggu depan karena masalah keluarga, jadi kita harus menjadwal ulang pemotretanmu untuk Elle."

Jongin mengerutkan bibirnya berpikir sejenak, sebelum mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Alihkan rapat dewan ke hari Jumat dan lihat apakah Minseok tersedia hari ini setelah jam empat. Jika dia tidak bisa melakukannya hari ini, hubungi Elle dan batalkan pemotretannya. Jika dia bisa, hubungi stylist dan makeup artist, kita akan membutuhkannya di studio oleh dua."

Jika Sehun punya sesuatu untuk hari ini tentang keputusannya, dia tidak akan melakukannya. Dia baru saja mengeluarkan tablet dan mulai mencatat semua yang dia katakan.

"Kalau begitu hubungi Krystal dan katakan padanya kita akan membutuhkan headshots dari semua model kita pada hari Rabu. Kita sedang mencari wajah-wajah baru untuk musim semi-musim panas. Bicaralah dengan pemasaran. Lihat apakah mereka dapat mulai bekerja pada koneksi dengan Met. Dapatkan pas untuk wartawan dan fotografer kita. Apa yang terjadi dengan galeri seni? "

"Kita tidak bisa mengambil karya seni, tetapi kita bisa memiliki pemotretan di Louvre," kata Kyungsoo, akhirnya memalingkan muka dari komputer dan mengambil buku catatan sebagai gantinya. Dia menatapnya, sedikit ragu. "Namun, ada satu ton persyaratan dan ketentuan. Aku sudah menyusun dan meneruskannya kepada mu, serta departemen hukum."

"Bagaimana dengan biayanya?"

"Untuk kru hingga 50 orang, itu akan lebih dari 36 ribu dolar, tergantung pada berbagai galeri yang ingin kita gunakan."

Jongin bergumam mengerti.

"Baiklah. Teruskan persyaratan ke departemen keuangan juga, mari kita lihat apakah kita bisa membuatnya bekerja."

Dia akan membiarkan semua orang kembali ke pekerjaan mereka dan tugas-tugas yang baru diberikan, dan memasuki kantornya dengan Baekhyun untuk memeriksa artikel-artikel itu, tetapi Kyungsoo berdeham dengan tenang menghentikannya.

"Bagaimana dengan deadline?" pria itu bertanya, menatapnya dari bawah bulu mata gelap. Bibirnya yang mewah terbuka dan Jongin hanya ingin melihatnya dan melupakan hal lain. Tapi pekerjaan adalah masalah yang mendesak di sini dan sekarang, jadi dia harus membersihkan tenggorokannya sendiri dan mengumpulkan pikirannya sebelum dia membodohi dirinya sendiri. "Jika kita menjadwal ulang pemotretan hari ini dan mendorong rapat dewan untuk hari Jumat, kapan kita harus cocok untuk dijalankan?"

Jongin hampir mengutuk keras. Dia merasakan helaan napas di dadanya dan kerutan mengernyit di bibirnya.

"Apakah Kamis sore kosong?"

"Tidak," kata Sehun setelah sekitar 0,2 detik. "Dior membuka toko flaship."

Sial. Dia mengatur rahangnya, melihat sekeliling ruangan, kepalanya sudah sakit. BEGITU banyak hal yang harus dilakukan dan begitu sedikit waktu. Jika dia bisa meregangkan minggu, dia akan melakukannya.

Matanya beralih ke Sehun dulu, lalu ke arah Kyungsoo. Akhirnya mendarat di Baekhyun. Dia mengerutkan bibirnya dalam pikiran. Itu berlangsung kurang dari dua detik.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu," katanya, mengulurkan tangan untuk menarik dasi yang terlalu ketat di lehernya. "Tinggalkan _deadline_ untuk hari ini. Sehun, kau akan merekam semua yang terjadi di sana dan kau akan melaporkan kepadaku di malam hari."

"Baiklah, tapi siapa yang akan ..."

"Baekhyun," Jongin memotong asistennya dan editor memandangnya dari balik kacamata berbingkai. "Kau akan mengumpulkan pakaian final hari ini di pegelaran. Sehun, kau juga bisa memberikan masukanmu dalam ketidakhadiranku. Jika ada perubahan yang perlu dilakukan, aku akan menghubungi mu setelah mendapatkan laporan malam ini."

Baekhyun tampak terkejut. Jelas ia tampak senang. Dia hampir tersedak permen lolipop sialan yang tergantung di sudut mulutnya, seringai perlahan merambat di wajahnya.

"Dan Kyungsoo," kepala Jongin menoleh ke asisten keduanya, kepada pacarnya. Rasanya seperti dia menghirup udara segar ketika dia melihat pria yang lebih pendek dengan mata yang indah dan besar itu dan bibir mewah yang mengeluarkan kenangan yang tidak begitu jauh. Dia bersyukur bahwa dasi tidak begitu ketat di lehernya lagi. Jika ya, wajahnya akan menjadi merah. "Kau akan ikut denganku ke studio di sore hari. Semuanya akan sangat tergesa-gesa, jadi aku akan membutuhkan bantuanmu di sana, mengarahkan gaya dan tim makeup."

Keheningan yang menyelimuti kantor hampir mencekik, tetapi juga membebaskan. Dia mengangguk tanpa sadar, sebagian besar pada dirinya sendiri, cukup senang dengan keputusan yang telah dibuatnya. Kemudian dia melangkah maju, menuju pintu lengkung kantornya. Dia mengangkat alisnya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Ayo, sekarang," desaknya, tangan menunjuk ke arah kertas di lengan Baekhyun. "Kita tidak punya banyak waktu dan kita harus memperbaikinya."

…..

Ini adalah pakaian ganti ketiga dan kelopak matanya mulai terbakar karena betapa lelahnya dia - setiap kali dia menutup matanya, lebih sulit untuk membuka kembali dan menghadapi semua kilasan kamera dan cahaya yang menyala dari reflektor yang ada. membutakannya.

Setiap kali gambar diambil, bunyi bip akan mengisi suara dan asisten Minseok akan melihat ke arah layar laptop yang bertengger di kursi dan meja yang berbeda di sebelah fotografer.

"Lihatlah kamera," Minseok menginstruksikan dan meskipun ada kilatan dan rasa terbakar, Jongin memaksakan dirinya untuk melihat ke atas, wajah dan tubuh menjadi rileks, ketika dia meletakkan satu kaki di depan yang lain, jarinya mengaitkannya di ring sabuk. Dia mulai berputar perlahan, lengan terentang. Dia lalu mengangkat dagunya, menatap kamera. Rangkaian suara berikut ini keras - rana kamera mati, asisten melihat-lihat berbagai peralatan. Suara Minseok terdengar teredam di tengah semua keributan itu. "Luar biasa!"

Jongin hanya berdiri di sana, di sudut studio, di depan latar belakang putih, bergerak sedikit, memberikan pandangan ke kamera dan membiarkan Minseok melakukan sihirnya. Mereka telah bekerja bersama selama bertahun-tahun sekarang - Minseok mengenalnya dengan sangat baik. Dia tahu kapan harus mengambil gambar, dia tahu bagaimana cara mengambilnya. Dia tahu berapa banyak untuk menaikkan kameranya atau berapa banyak untuk menurunkan tubuhnya ke lantai, memberikan kedalaman yang berbeda untuk setiap foto, membuat setiap bidikan tunggal menjadi unik. Itulah yang membuatnya menjadi yang terbaik, dan itulah yang membuatnya menjadi satu-satunya fotografer yang disetujui Jongin untuk bekerja dengannya.

Dia mengangkat tangannya untuk berpose, jari-jari menyikat beberapa kunci rambut yang jatuh di atas matanya, dan dia menatap kamera lagi. Klik. Dia berbalik ke samping, tangan meluncur ke bawah wajahnya. Klik. Jarinya menyentuh bibir bawahnya dan dia menghela nafas. Klik. Klik. Turun ke dagu dan lehernya. Klik. Dia menangkap manset kemeja putih, melihat ke bawah. Klik. Dia berbalik, kain ringan dari kemeja itu bergoyang di belakangnya. Klik.

Matanya terangkat ketika dia mendengar pintu berat studio terbuka. Cukup jelas, itu Kyungsoo.

Dia menghela nafas lega saat melihat lelaki yang lebih kecil berjalan dengan semua pemegang cangkir itu. Pipinya agak merah muda, mungkin karena tergesa-gesa, rambutnya acak-acakan dan matanya bergerak ke segala arah ketika dia masuk, sampai matanya bertemu Jongin.

Saat itulah dia berhenti di tempatnya dan memberinya setengah senyum, dengan canggung mengguncang salah satu pemegang cangkir. Dia kemudian terkejut, ketika beberapa tetes kopi ada di tangannya. Jongin hampir terkekeh.

Kyungsoo terkadang sangat canggung sampai-sampai bagian yang sama terlihat lucu dan menawan. Akhir-akhir ini, tepatnya kecanggungan itu, perubahan perilakunya yang mulus setiap kali Jongin ada - berubah menjadi bola saraf yang sedikit canggung - mulai terlihat semakin berharga baginya. Dia menghargai setiap senyum kecil di bibir mewah itu, setiap kilasan canggung dari pandangan sekilas dari mata besar itu.

"Mari kita istirahat sebentar," kata Minseok sebelum dia pingsan, matanya sudah lapar dan hampir dengan gila-gilaan mengikuti cangkir kopi di lengan Kyungsoo.

Jongin merasakan semua ketegangan menghilang dari pundaknya, ketika Minseok menurunkan kameranya dan hampir berlari ke tempat Kyungsoo berdiri, mengambil salah satu tempat cangkir nampan yang berat dari tangannya untuk dibawa ke asistennya.

Dia juga berjalan ke depan. Menunggu kerumunan di sekitar Kyungsoo untuk membiarkan, semua staf mengambil kopi mereka dan menyebar, sampai Kyungsoo dibiarkan berdiri di sana, hampir berantakan, dengan dua cangkir tersisa di tangannya.

"Ini dia," kata Kyungsoo setelah dengan cepat memindai tag pada cangkir. "Es teh matcha."

"Terima kasih," gumam Jongin, mengambil cangkir dingin dari jari-jari Kyungsoo, menyikat kulit tangan yang lain. Kyungsoo memandangi kontak lembut itu, mata kelinci membelalak, ketika Jongin menangkap tangannya tanpa segan. Dia memiringkan kepalanya. "Ayo duduk?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, senyum kecil bersyukur muncul di wajahnya yang cantik. Jongin berbalik untuk memindai studio. Para stylist duduk di sofa kecil di sudut studio. Kursi-kursi yang berserakan juga ditempati - baik oleh asisten Minseok, atau oleh peralatan. Tidak banyak pilihan.

Dia menyeret Kyungsoo ke depan ke latar belakang putih, ke batu-batu kecil dan kursi-kursi yang berserakan untuk pemotretan.

"Ayo duduk," Jongin mengambil salah satu kursi, menawarkannya kepada Kyungsoo, yang tampak sedikit terkejut, duduk di tengah-tengah semua lampu itu. Dia duduk di salah satu kubus dan meneguk minumannya.

Cairan itu terasa beku ketika ia merasakannya menetes ke tenggorokan dan di belakang dadanya. Rasanya bangun, seluruh tubuhnya bereaksi terhadap dingin. Itu menyegarkan.

Terlebih lagi kalau Kyungsoo mendesah dengan gelisah ketika dia mengangkat tangan untuk mencoba dan meratakan rambutnya.

"Angin di luar sangat kuat," dia hampir merengek, jari-jarinya menjalari rambutnya. Jongin hanya tersenyum di cangkirnya. Menawan. Kyungsoo tampaknya telah menyerah pada rambutnya setelah tiga kali mengatur rambutnya dengan jari-jarinya yang sulit diatur, sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya karena kekalahan. "Ngomong-ngomong, Sehun mengirim sms padaku. Junmyeon meminta salinan artikel yang diedit tentang sejarah VOGUE ...?".

Jongin menahan nafas.

"Katakan pada Junmyeon untuk menunggu, aku punya semua jawaban permintaannya, tetapi aku ingin mendiskusikannya dengannya lebih detail. Katakan padanya kita akan kembali di kantor jam 9. "

"Baiklah," Kyungsoo mengeluarkan tablet untuk mengetik instruksi Jongin dengan cepat. "Sehun juga mengatakan bahwa kita tidak pernah menerima barang sponsor dari, uh- ... Fergamo."

Jongin tersenyum sekarang, senyum yang nyata meregangkan bibirnya dan membiarkan giginya menunjukkan, ketika dia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikannya. Sangat menggemaskan.

"Ferragamo, maksudmu," dia mengoreksi pelan, mengambil seteguk lagi dari tehnya. "Dan ya, aku ingat. Krystal memberitahuku. Dia bilang dia menghubungi mereka lagi, mereka akan mengirimkannya untuk edisi berikutnya. Katakan pada mereka untuk terus jalan tanpa tali pinggang itu. "

"Oke," gumam Kyungsoo, rona merah memerah di pipinya.

Ada sesuatu yang benar-benar menarik tentang wajah Kyungsoo dan betapa ekspresifnya itu - seribu kata bisa muat hanya dalam satu tampilan. Seribu emosi bisa disampaikan oleh gerakan sederhana alisnya atau kedutan bibirnya. Sapuan hidungnya. Wajahnya seperti buku terbuka yang akan dibaca Jongin sepanjang waktu.

"Apakah ada hal lain?" Tanyanya, mengangkat satu alis ketika matanya beralih ke kopi yang terletak di tanah di sebelah kaki Kyungsoo. "Itu akan menjadi dingin."

"Sudah dingin," desah Kyungsoo, membungkuk untuk mengambil cangkir itu. "Iced Americano."

"Kotor," Jongin mendengus dan giliran Kyungsoo yang tersenyum dan menyembunyikan senyum itu dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

Tangannya turun dengan teh, saat dia mengambil waktu untuk menghargai pipi Kyungsoo yang naik dan membuat matanya berubah menjadi bulan sabit kecil ketika dia tersenyum, untuk menikmati cara bibirnya meregang dan mulai menyerupai hati.

Dia merasakan sakit di dadanya. Sangat cantik.

"Apakah kau-" dia memulai tetapi memotong dirinya sendiri. Dia baru saja akan menanyakan sesuatu yang sangat bodoh. Tentu saja Kyungsoo tidak punya rencana untuk nanti. Mereka seharusnya kembali ke kantor setelah ini, untuk menangani tumpukan pekerjaan lain yang terus bertambah besar dan semakin besar tanpa kehadiran mereka. Sehun adalah asisten yang hebat, tapi dia bukan Superman. Dia tidak mungkin menyelesaikan semuanya sendirian. Dia berdeham dan mengoreksi pertanyaan itu. "Apakah kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat setelah bekerja hari ini?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat alisnya sambil menyeruput alisnya, matanya mengarah ke samping. Jongin mengikuti pandangannya dan dia menyeringai.

"Jangan pedulikan mereka," katanya, mengabaikan penata gaya yang memandang mereka sesekali. Kyungsoo sepertinya tidak yakin, karena dia mengerutkan bibirnya dan Jongin memberinya senyum miring.

Dia terkadang lupa betapa berbedanya mereka. Dan bukan karena Kyungsoo sudah mulai berdandan, bukan karena dia akhirnya pas dengan VOGUE, berteman dengan desainer dan model. Semua itu tidak masalah.

Dia kadang-kadang lupa bahwa terlepas dari itu semua, Kyungsoo masih sangat pemalu dan tertutup lulusan perguruan tinggi. Dia tidak terbiasa menjadi sorotan, tidak terbiasa menjadi objek. Dia tidak terbiasa memimpin gaya hidup yang dimiliki Jongin selama bertahun-tahun sekarang.

Dia menegakkan tubuh, mengangkat tangan untuk menjambak rambutnya, benar-benar lupa tentang baret bodoh yang bertengger di kepalanya dengan beberapa pin. Dia cemberut pada tarikan rambutnya dan menangkap topinya. Tatapan yang dia kirim ke arah penata gaya bahkan tidak sepenuhnya disengaja, tapi itu berhasil tujuannya dan menyebabkan ketiga wanita itu berpaling sekaligus.

Kyungsoo, yang mengikuti matanya, hanya menghela nafas di depannya. Senyumnya seperti malaikat ketika dia tersenyum, sangat berbeda dari garis tajam garis rahang dan alisnya. Akhirnya, dia mengangguk linglung.

"Tapi akan sangat telat ketika kita selesai bekerja nanti," katanya dan Jongin bersenandung setuju.

"Kita selalu bisa kembali ke tempatku."

Itu selalu menyenangkan melihat Kyungsoo memerah ketika dia memukulnya dengan sesuatu seperti ini entah dari mana. Dia harus mengakui, dia kadang-kadang melakukannya dengan sengaja hanya untuk melihat cara pria lain itu akan tegang tiba-tiba selama beberapa saat, sebelum mengedipkan keterkejutannya. Jongin tersenyum ketika mata Kyungsoo berkeliaran di seluruh set, secara aktif menghindari wajahnya, saat dia mengangguk.

"Tentu," suaranya agak melengking, sebelum dia berdeham. "Kau, uh- ... kau punya perlengkapan di Dior besok pagi dan aku seharusnya bertemu denganmu di sana."

"Kalau begitu, kita akan pergi bersama. Itu keren."

Jongin berusaha untuk tidak merasa bersemangat, tetapi rasa pusing itu menyebar perlahan di dadanya. Setidaknya dia memiliki sesuatu yang dinanti-nantikan setelah seharian bekerja. Setidaknya dia punya Kyungsoo untuk dinanti-nantikan.

Baik itu matanya yang lembut menatapnya, atau bibir lembut itu menekannya. Baik itu tawanya yang dalam ketika dia tertawa atau cara alisnya berkerut ketika dia berkonsentrasi pada apa yang dikatakan Jongin.

Selama dia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, dia senang.

Dia berkedip, sedikit terkejut, ketika Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangan untuk dengan lembut menarik keluar baret dari jari-jarinya. Dia kemudian mengangkatnya ke kepalanya dan Jongin mengerti niatnya tepat waktu. Dia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, membiarkan pacarnya meletakkan baret itu kembali di kepalanya. Jari-jari yang lembut, bahkan lebih lembut dan lebih presisi dari pada penata rambut, mengatur rambut di bawah baret, sebelum dia akhirnya menariknya ke bawah di kepalanya. Dia merasakan slide pin saat Kyungsoo mengamankannya.

Dia bahkan tidak peduli bagaimana kelihatannya, dia bahkan tidak peduli jika rambutnya menjulur ke segala arah.

Dia mendongak dengan setengah tersenyum. Kyungsoo sudah tersenyum bingung, kerutan kecil di antara kedua alisnya ketika dia melihat baret, mencoba untuk memperbaiki segala ketidaksempurnaan. Lalu jari-jarinya meluncur ke kerah kemeja putihnya, turun ke kerutan yang menggantung dari depan.

Klik.

Kyungsoo menurunkan tangannya tiba-tiba, kepala menembak ke samping. Jongin melihat ke arah suara juga.

Minseok tersenyum di belakang kameranya.

"Jangan berhenti," kata fotografer itu, tiba-tiba tampak minta maaf. Jongin berkedip ke arah Kyungsoo dengan cepat. Pria yang lebih pendek itu tampak terkejut, dia tampak tegang dan yang terpenting - dia tampak tidak nyaman. Jongin berusaha untuk diam-diam ketika dia bisa meletakkan tangan di atas Kyungsoo dalam apa yang Jongin harapkan akan menenangkan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, itu sudah cukup," katanya, berdiri dari kubus dan menyerahkan cangkirnya kepada Kyungsoo yang terpana. "Kita masih harus kembali ke kantor setelah ini, jadi mari kita lanjutkan. Aku kira semua orang sudah istirahat,. "

Dia mengangkat alisnya dalam tantangan, menantang siapa pun untuk mengatakan apa pun. Tidak ada yang melakukannya.

Dia menyaksikan Kyungsoo mundur ke bagian belakang ruangan, dan dia hampir menghela nafas. Rasanya seperti menakuti seekor burung kecil yang baru saja mulai mempercayaimu. Apa yang akan dia berikan agar Kyungsoo lebih nyaman di sekitarnya dan orang lain, seperti dia ketika itu hanya mereka berdua.

Studio tiba-tiba hidup kembali, para asisten berjalan bolak-balik untuk mengatur lampu, para stylist bergegas ke arahnya dengan peralatan mereka. Jongin mengusir mereka dengan lambaian cepat saat dia berjalan maju ke Minseok.

"Hei, aku benar-benar minta maaf," Minseok memulai dengan diam-diam, menatap ke sudut tempat Kyungsoo sekarang berdiri. "Aku tidak mengira dia akan bingung."

Jongin mengangguk penuh pengertian. Dia melihat ke bawah ke laptop dan preview dari bidikan terakhir.

Tentang dia dan Kyungsoo yang saling memandang dengan senyum, tangan Kyungsoo memegang ruffle bajunya. Dia tidak menyadari seberapa dekat mereka telah condong ke satu sama lain sampai dia melihat gambar. Jika dia bersandar sedikit lebih rendah maka hidungnya akan menyentuh Kyungsoo.

Dia tersenyum melihat foto itu. Ada sesuatu yang sangat indah di dalamnya, sesuatu yang sangat intim di dalamnya.

"Jangan hapus yang ini," Jongin memberi tahu Minseok pelan dengan pandangan tajam. "Kirim ke aku begitu kau sampai di rumah."

Anggukan Minseok serius dan senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya penuh pengertian.

…..

Kelopak mata Jongin terbuka, udara pagi yang dingin terasa dingin di lengannya.

Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan membawa tangannya ke bahu telanjang Kyungsoo. Benar saja, mereka kedinginan. Dia meraih ke bawah untuk menarik selimut lebih tinggi, untuk menutupi Kyungsoo dan dirinya sendiri.

Meskipun udara dingin dan dingin di kamar karena jendela yang terbuka, dia tidak pernah merasa lebih hangat.

Ada sesuatu yang sangat menakutkan ketika bangun di sebelah seseorang ketika kau sudah terbiasa sendirian. Sesuatu yang benar-benar menakutkan ketika seseorang berada di lengan mu, wajah seseorang menyentuh begitu dekat dengan dada telanjang mu dalam tidur mereka. Sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan karena rambut orang lain berbau seperti sampo mu.

Namun sesuatu yang sangat indah tentang hal itu. Jongin mengintip Kyungsoo, betapa santai wajahnya saat dia tidur. Dia tampak seperti malaikat - malaikat yang menjadi miliknya.

Dia melihat sekeliling kamarnya yang luas dan kosong. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu - tidak ada yang lain kecuali dinding krem lembut dan karya seni mahal, jendela besar dan perabotan mahal. Sangat minimalis, sangat sederhana.

Namun sekarang, itu sama sekali tidak sederhana. Jauh lebih banyak.

Jendela besar itu, menyingkap semua Seoul di depan mata mereka seperti lukisan terindah yang pernah ada - itu bukan hanya jendela lagi. Itu adalah jendela tempat dia dan Kyungsoo duduk berjam-jam di lantai dengan gelas anggur, berbicara dan mengamati pemandangan.

Kamar mandi itu, kamar mandi besar dan kosong yang biasanya dia gunakan hanya untuk mandi sebentar di pagi hari - itu bukan hanya kamar mandi lagi. Itu adalah tempat di mana Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati bertanya apakah dia punya sikat gigi cadangan. Sikat gigi cadangan yang sekarang ada di tempat cangkir di sebelahnya.

Tempat tidur itu, tempat tidur besar dan nyaman yang hanya ditidurinya setelah hari yang melelahkan di tempat kerja, hanya sepotong perabot yang dibeli untuk memenuhi tujuannya - itu bukan hanya tempat tidur lagi. Itu adalah tempat tidur di mana dia bisa melihat semua Kyungsoo - lapisan Kyungsoo yang paling murni dan paling tulus. Tempat di mana dia harus menjadikannya miliknya, untuk mengklaimnya dengan bibirnya dan untuk memegangi tubuhnya yang gemetar, untuk tidak melepaskannya sampai matahari terbit di atas cakrawala dan perlahan-lahan menyinari seluruh Seoul.

Benar-benar menakutkan, memiliki seseorang yang datang ke dalam hidup mu dan meninggalkan jejak mereka pada segala sesuatu yang kamu pikir sangat tidak penting sebelumnya. Agar mereka datang dan membalikkan semuanya.

Dan sungguh menakutkan bahwa dia tidak keberatan.

Dia hanya melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar Kyungsoo lagi dan menyelipkan kepalanya di bawah dagunya, jantung berdetak kencang di dadanya. Matanya melihat keluar dari jendela besar dan dia melihat ketika sinar matahari mulai membelai kota dengan sentuhan lembut dan hangat.

Itu benar-benar menakutkan, tetapi dia tidak akan memilih cara lain.

….

"Kau harus mencobanya juga," kata Jongin, ketika dia melihat ke sisi di mana Kyungsoo tampak agak bosan dan lelah, saat dia menunggu.

"Apa?" Kyungsoo mendongak dari ponselnya ke arahnya. Jongin hanya tersenyum.

"Jas. Kau harus mencobanya juga. "

"Benar," Kyungsoo mendengus, melihat kembali ke teleponnya. Jongin memutar matanya dan berbalik ke arah penjahit yang membuatnya tetap dengan merentangkan tangan saat mereka menempelkan pin ke sisi bagian atas jas, mengatur tombol dan salib di bagian depan bagian atas.

"Beri aku waktu sebentar," katanya kepada pria itu, yang selesai menempelkan pin dan melangkah mundur.

Jongin turun dari podium kecil dan berjalan menuju rak pakaian besar yang menjengkelkan di kamar pas toko Dior. Matanya menyapu berbagai bahan, tekstur yang berbeda.

"Apakah ada masalah, Tuan Kim?" Dia mendengar salah satu penjahit lainnya bertanya. "Apakah kamu ingin mencoba setelan lain?"

"Bukan aku," gumamnya, mengeluarkan jaket wol dari rak, dengan celana yang serasi. Tumpukan jas berkulit hitam, sederhana. Bergaya. Sesuatu yang pasti bisa dilihatnya memakai Kyungsoo. "Ini untuknya. Suruh dia diterima. "

"Apa ?!" Kyungsoo mendongak dari teleponnya lagi, kali ini sedikit lebih cepat dan sedikit lebih terkejut daripada sebelumnya. Jongin menyerahkan baju itu kepada wanita yang bergegas ke arahnya dan mulai menarik podium kecil lain untuk Kyungsoo berdiri ketika dia mulai menarik pin dan mengukur kaset.

"Ayo," kata Jongin sambil tersenyum, kembali ke tempatnya sendiri dan merentangkan tangannya lagi saat penjahitnya melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Itu menyenangkan."

"Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang memasang pin di sekitarmu dan kau katakan ini menyenangkan ?!" Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening dan menimbulkan beberapa tawa pelan dari sekitar ruangan. Wanita muda yang antusias itu mendesaknya untuk bangkit dari sofa, dan, meskipun dia tampak ragu-ragu, dia berdiri. Dia melirik ke arahnya dan Jongin mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Ini benar-benar menyenangkan, percayalah," desak Jongin, melihat alis Kyungsoo terangkat sejenak, sebelum bahunya merosot dan dia melihat podium kecil di sebelah Jongin. "Lakukan untuk ku?"

Kyungsoo menatap itu, terkejut dan kemungkinan besar bingung. Dia mengerutkan bibirnya, bibir mewah yang Jongin ingin sekali untuk dicium tetapi dia tidak bisa bergerak sekarang.

"Baik," Kyungsoo membiarkan dirinya didorong. Dia menatapnya tajam. "Tapi kau tidak akan memberi tahu Baekhyun dan Sehun tentang ini. Mereka sudah cukup bersenang-senang mengolok-olok ku. "

"Mengolok-olokmu untuk apa?"

Jongin tidak bermaksud terdengar mengancam atau setajam dia. Dia berkedip pada tawa Kyungsoo yang tenang.

"Hei, tidak perlu membunuh siapa pun. Mereka hanya berteman. Dan itulah yang dilakukan teman, mereka mengolok-olok satu sama lain. "

Jongin berkedip. Dia lalu mengangkat bahu.

"Mungkin."

…

Sekitar satu jam kemudian ketika Jongin akhirnya kembali dengan pakaiannya sendiri dan menunggu penjahit selesai dengan Kyungsoo, yang tampaknya semakin enggan setiap detik berlalu. Terutama sejak Jongin duduk di sofa dan mulai menatapnya dan cara dia berdiri di sana, tidak bisa bergerak.

"Kaj benar-benar menyukai ini, bukan?" Kyungsoo mengejeknya pada satu titik dan Jongin baru saja tertawa.

"Hei, aku memang memberitahumu itu menyenangkan."

"Menyenangkan untukmu."

Tapi itu semua sia-sia ketika penjahit menjauh dari Kyungsoo dan Jongin akhirnya bisa menemuinya. Setelan itu pas dengan tubuhnya - setiap lekukan ditekankan, setiap garis tajam. Kain baju kaligrafi cukup menempel di dada Kyungsoo dan Jongin mendapati dirinya berkedip terlalu cepat. Karena yakin, dia gila kerja, pekerjaannya penting baginya. Dia melekat pada majalah dan fashion. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan berada dalam suatu rahasia yang tidak diketahui orang lain - hanya dia yang tahu apa yang ada di balik pakaian yang sempurna itu. Dan untuk pertama kalinya selamanya, dia tidak peduli dengan fashion. Dia tidak peduli dengan gugatan itu. Hanya untuk orang di dalamnya.

"Katakan sesuatu," tegur Kyungsoo, wajahnya tampak merona. "Ini menegangkan."

Jongin mengangguk. Memang. Itu menegangkan. Bagaimana sehelai pakaian bisa membuatnya berpikir tentang seluruh hidupnya. Masa lalu dan sekarang dan masa depan.

"Kau terlihat seperti bos mafia yang sedang berjalan," kata Jongin sederhana, mengangkat bahu. "Itu sempurna."

Bibir Kyungsoo membentuk senyum kecil. Dia melihat ke bawah ke jas dengan sedikit mengangkat bahu.

"Cantik, ya," gumamnya linglung. Setelah beberapa detik, dia mendongak. "Baik. Kita selesai di sini? Biarkan aku keluar dan membantu mereka menyingkirkan semua pin dan kita bisa pergi. "

Jongin berdiri ketika penjahit membantu Kyungsoo keluar dari busana itu. Matanya menyipit ketika penjahit meraih pin pertama.

"Tidak," katanya dan dia menatapnya, terkejut. "Jangan keluarkan itu."

Dia bisa merasakan tatapan tajam Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri. Untuk sekali ini, dia mengabaikannya, sambil terus berbicara kepada penjahit.

"Ambil itu dan kirimkan bersama jasku."

"Tidak!" Kyungsoo memprotes, melompat turun dari podium sebelum asisten penjahit bisa membuka kancing kemeja. "Tidak, aku tidak butuh jas."

"Tapi kamu terlihat bagus di memakainya," Jongin mengatakan dengan mengangkat bahu, berbalik ke penjahit. "Masukkan ke kartu saya."

"Jongin!"

"Terima kasih," dia tersenyum pada penjahit itu, yang menembakkan pandangan bingung antara dia dan Kyungsoo. Dia akhirnya berjalan pergi dengan kedua setelan jas dan Jongin melihat ke bawah ke pria yang tercengang di depannya.

"Kenapa- ... kenapa kau melakukan itu ?!" Kyungsoo menghela nafas, sudah dikalahkan.

"Karena kau menyukainya," kata Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat alisnya dengan cemberut. Jongin mengangkat bahu. "Karena itu terlihat bagus untukmu."

Kyungsoo masih mengerutkan kening dan Jongin hanya tertawa, mengulurkan tangan untuk menurunkan lengan sutra baju Dior yang lebih pendek masih dipakai. Dia menariknya lebih dekat, tubuh mereka bertemu dengan tajam.

"Karena aku ingin."

Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas, tetapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Tidak ada yang bisa dikatakan.

Itu adalah sesuatu yang diketahui semua orang. Apa pun yang diinginkan Kim Jongin, di dapatkan Kim Jongin.

"Itu tidak adil," kata Kyungsoo akhirnya, ketika itu hanya mereka berdua di ruang pas. Dia terdengar kalah, hampir cengeng. "Kau membelikanku hadiah yang sangat mahal ini dan aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama untukmu. Benar-benar membuat frustrasi. "

Jongin tertawa mendengarnya.

Mungkin, kadang-kadang, lebih dari hebat bahwa Kyungsoo tidak terbiasa dengan dunianya. Karena dia masih harus melihat kemurnian dalam diri manusia, dia masih harus melihat perbedaan di dunia mereka dan itu menarik. Tak seorang pun di dunianya akan mengeluh tentang hadiah mahal. Dan kemudian Kyungsoo terus stress karena hal itu.

"Jangan konyol," kata Jongin, mengangkat tangannya ke wajah Kyungsoo. "Kau sudah memberiku hadiah terbesar yang bisa kau berikan padaku."

Kyungsoo berkedip padanya, kilau bingung di matanya, tapi Jongin hanya tersenyum.

Dia membungkuk untuk menempelkan bibir mereka bersama-sama, dalam ciuman yang lembut dan lambat.

Dan ciuman itu membuat segalanya di dalam dirinya hangat lagi.

Ya, dia memberi Kyungsoo arloji dan jas. Ya, dia bisa terus memberinya hadiah mahal, dia bisa memberinya sepatu, dia bisa memberinya laptop, mobil, dia bisa memberinya rumah jika dia mau.

Tapi tidak ada yang akan berarti apa yang sudah diberikan Kyungsoo padanya.

Sebuah pelarian dari kehidupan kelabu dan kesepiannya.

Warna

Jongin menutup matanya dengan erat, menekan tubuh mereka lebih erat dan membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya bereaksi terhadap sentuhan Kyungsoo dan napasnya terperangkap di antara bibirnya.

….

Bar kecil dan untuk tempat yang sedikit tidak terkenal ini, tampak cukup ramai.

"Karena ini hari Sabtu malam," kata Kyungsoo dengan keras ketika mereka pertama kali masuk, cukup keras baginya untuk mendengar musik dari live band yang diputar di panggung kecil.

Itu pasti sesuatu yang baru. Meja-meja kecil dan sempit terlalu dekat satu sama lain, kursi tidak benar-benar nyaman. Beberapa gelas memiliki noda yang dipertanyakan pada mereka dan beberapa orang tua di bar berbicara terlalu keras dan terlalu panas.

Tapi itu memiliki pesona yang agak menarik. Perasaan yang agak biasa saja. Kacau dan keras.

Jongin meneguk langsung dari botol bir, melihat sekeliling lampu hias.

Sangat menarik. Dia menyukainya.

Teman-teman Kyungsoo sepertinya menatapnya seolah dia semacam fosil. Mata Jongdae secara mengejutkan seperti memperhitungkan sesuatu. Chanyeol melihat pakaiannya setiap menit atau lebih.

Pada titik tertentu, Jongin mulai bertanya-tanya apa yang salah dengan mereka. Dia melihat ke bawah ke kemeja putihnya. Kyungsoo berkata santai, kan? Jadi dia mengeluarkan baju pertama dari Ralph Lauren yang dia temukan di lemari pakaiannya dan dia hanya mengenakannya tanpa banyak berpikir. Mereka hanya pergi ke bar.

Cukup mengejutkan, ketika Jongin tidak berada di elemennya di pesta VOGUE, dan ketika itu bukan malam Natal, tampaknya ada keheningan yang sangat canggung jatuh di atas meja setiap kali ketiga teman berbagi lelucon di dalam dan tertawa. Kemudian mereka akan terdiam lagi sampai beberapa dari keempatnya maju dengan topik acak yang dapat mereka diskusikan selama dua menit sebelum dengan canggung tertawa lagi dan kemudian menyesap minuman mereka dan mencoba memikirkan hal lain untuk dibicarakan.

Bukannya dia tidak menikmati waktunya bersama teman-teman Kyungsoo - dia melakukannya. Dia benar-benar melakukannya. Dia hanya berpikir bahwa itu sangat menakutkan. Sekarang Kyungsoo bukan hanya karyawannya, sekarang Kyungsoo adalah pacarnya, dia ingin teman-temannya menyukainya. Dia ingin mereka menyetujuinya.

Dia tidak pernah terlalu memikirkannya sebelumnya, karena semua orang di sekitarnya menyukainya. Mereka harus menyukainya. Tetapi teman-teman Kyungsoo berbeda. Mereka tidak menyukai orang-orang yang bekerja dengannya.

"Oh!" Jongin merenung dengan cepat begitu pikiran baru terlintas di benaknya. Dia menarik bir dari bibirnya, mengangkat alisnya ke arah Chanyeol. "Baekhyun memberitahuku bahwa dia mempertimbangkanmu sebagai model untuk line selanjutnya, bukan begitu?"

"Ah, ya," Jongdae bersandar, seringai Cheshire menarik bibirnya. "KAMI sedang membuat Gigi Hadid versi laki laki di sini."

"Aku sudah bilang untuk berhenti mengatakan itu," Chanyeol menegurnya dari samping. Seringai Jongdae hanya tumbuh lebih luas.

"Heidi Klum berikutnya."

"Kenapa kau hanya mengatakan model wanita saja?".

"Lee Sungkyung selanjutnya!"

Jongin tersenyum pada olok-olok ramah, menyesap birnya lagi ketika Chanyeol melanjutkan untuk mendorong Jongdae lebih keras, menimbulkan tawa keras.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa tidak," Jongin akhirnya terkekeh, menunjuk ke arah Chanyeol. "Kau punya tubuh yang tinggi, kau punya wajah-"

"Sekarang mudan," Kyungsoo bergumam di sampingnya, menyampirkan lengan di bahunya. "Terakhir aku memeriksa kau berkencan denganku."

Jongin terkejut sesaat. Dia mungkin telah tergelincir terlalu banyak ke posisi biasanya lagi. Dia meringis dan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresinya, ketika dia membungkuk untuk menekan bibir mereka bersama untuk ciuman cepat.

"Cari kamar sana," dia mendengar seseorang bergumam dari samping dan komentar itu membuatnya tersenyum dalam ciuman. Terakhir kali dia mendengar seperti itu ketika dia di sekolah menengah.

"Ngomong-ngomong," kata Jongin setelah akhirnya menarik kembali dari Kyungsoo dan mengangguk pada Chanyeol. "Itu pasti sangat menyenangkan. Saya harap suatu saat nanti saya bisa melihat Anda di sekitar VOGUE. "

"Terima kasih," pria jangkung itu tersenyum padanya - senyum lebar yang mengejutkan bagi seseorang dengan wajah sekecil itu.

Dan kemudian diam lagi. Semua orang meneguk minuman mereka dengan canggung, sampai Kyungsoo menepuk pundaknya dan berdiri sambil mengerang. Jongin berkedip padanya.

"Aku akan pergi ke toilet dengan cepat," kata Kyungsoo dan Jongin merasakan hawa dingin menusuk tulang punggungnya. Tidak tidak tidak tidak. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian dengan mereka, dia ingin berteriak, sudah tersedak udara canggung di sekitar meja mereka. Kyungsoo, bagaimanapun - pengkhianat itu - tersenyum pada mereka dan mulai berjalan pergi. "Aku akan segera kembali."

Mata Jongin terpaku pada sosok Kyungsoo yang mundur di bar kecil. Dia merasakan nafas meninggalkan dia dan bahunya merosot kekalahan ketika Kyungsoo menghilang dari pandangannya.

Ketika dia berbalik, dia hampir mundur di kursinya. Tiba-tiba, udara di sekitar mereka tidak canggung, tegang. Untuk beberapa alasan, Jongdae menatapnya dengan kilatan yang sangat mengancam di matanya dan Chanyeol sedang membungkuk di atas meja, alisnya terangkat.

"Dengar," Jongdae memulai, meletakkan birnya di atas meja dan mengangkat satu alis. "Kyungsoo adalah pria yang sangat pendiam dan setiap kali ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya, dia lebih suka membiarkannya diam daripada benar-benar terbuka. Dia anak yang baik, oke. "

Jongin membuka mulutnya, ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tanpa benar-benar yakin apa sebenarnya itu. Jongdae mengalahkannya.

"Aku sudah mengenalnya selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun, dan jika aku telah mempelajari satu hal, hatinya terbuat dari emas -"

"-Dan ironi dan sarkasme," Chanyeol mencaci dari samping, memberi dirinya dorongan di tulang rusuk.

"Diam," Jongdae mengerutkan kening, sebelum berbalik padanya. Semacam pandangan lelah di matanya, lelah tetapi mematikan. "Bersikap baik padanya. Itu yang dia layak dapatkan. "

"Aku tahu," kata Jongin cepat. Jika ada satu hal yang dia tahu pasti saat ini adalah itu - bahwa Kyungsoo pantas mendapatkan semuanya yang baik. Bahwa dia adalah orang yang baik. Matanya beralih dari Jongdae ke Chanyeol dan kemudian kembali. Tak satu pun dari mereka tampak terkesan dan dia hampir mengerutkan kening. Dia merasakan sesuatu menarik dadanya saat dia melihat teman-teman Kyungsoo. Mereka jelas tidak berotot dan tinggi, masing-masing, terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Jongin gugup ketika matanya beralih di antara keduanya lagi. Apa itu tadi? Wajib intervensi sahabat? Dia menghela napas perlahan, mengangguk samar. "Dia, uh ... dia beruntung punya teman seperti kalian,"

"Tidak usah memuji."

Jongin tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, dan itu baru percakapan awal mereka. Kim Jongin terdiam saat melihat dua lulusan perguruan tinggi hanya menatapnya dengan alis terangkat dan nyengir.

Dia menghela napas tajam. Luar biasa. Kyungsoo benar-benar telah membalikkan dunianya.

Dia memperhatikan ketika senyum itu berubah menjadi senyum ramah dan ketika Chanyeol dan Jongdae keduanya bersandar santai ke kursi mereka, dan dia memutar kepalanya tepat ketika tangan menyentuh bahunya.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo, tatapan curiga di matanya saat dia menatap dari Jongdae dan Chanyeol ke arahnya. Jongin merasakan dua anak laki-laki lain juga memandang ke arahnya, dengan tantangan tertulis di wajah mereka.

Tenangkan dirimu, dia menegur dirinya sendiri. Kau seorang model. Kau tahu bagaimana harus bertindak.

Dia mencoba tersenyum sebaik mungkin tanpa terlihat aneh, mengangkat tangannya yang bebas untuk meletakkan di atas bahu Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke arah dirinya sendiri, membiarkannya menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya.

"Tidak pernah lebih baik."

**TBC**

…**..**

_Haha sudah kuduga Jongdae n Chanyeol tipe sahabat seperti ini haha_

_Oh iya buat yang nanya, ini BXB ya bukan GS n aku Cuma ubah dikit aja biar masuk kata-katanya. Bukan ubah jalan ceritanya. Semua nya sama sesuai jalan pikiran penulis aslinya ^^_


	16. Chapter 16

The Devil Wears Gucci

-Bahasa-

Author: Jongnugget

Terjemahan: Flying White Unicorn

Kaisoo Fanfiction

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

_Terjemahan dan Sedikit Penyesuaian Cerita_

…

Kyungsoo berpikir ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan suasana di kantor ketika dia berjalan masuk dan Sehun secara tak menentu menjawab email, atau meneriaki orang-orang di telepon, atau menelusuri kalender Jongin dan memperbaiki jadwal.

Ketika dia melangkah masuk ke dalam kantor, Sehun hanya duduk di kursi di belakang mejanya, tatapan kosong di matanya dan cemberut di bibirnya. Dia hanya menatap dinding, jari-jarinya tanpa sadar bermain dengan pena.

"Hei," kata Kyungsoo dalam keheningan kantor mereka. Baru saat itulah Sehun keluar dari lamunannya dan mengarahkan matanya ke arahnya. Dia mengerjap dengan cepat, lalu mengangguk samar-samar sebagai salam.

Aneh, bahwa Sehun belum mulai menghujaninya dengan hujan kata-kata dan tugas yang harus diurus di siang hari.

Dia berjalan maju ke yang lebih muda dan meletakkan salah satu cangkir kopi di permukaan putih mejanya sebelum berbalik ke arah miliknya.

"Terima kasih," kata Sehun di belakangnya dan Kyungsoo dengan samar-samar menenun tangannya, mengambil tempat duduknya dan membungkuk untuk menyalakan komputer.

Keheningan kembali terasa di kantor, satu-satunya suara yang datang dari tegukan Sehun sesekali dan dari dengung rendah komputer di depannya.

Kyungsoo tidak mencoba mencaritahu. Dia tahu lebih baik daripada siapa pun bahwa kadang-kadang orang hanya perlu diam. Atau mungkin Sehun tidak enak badan.

Dia melirik ke arah yang lebih muda untuk memastikan dia tidak pucat dari biasanya atau apa. Dia tidak. Dia hanya menyesap kopinya dan menatap dinding dengan bingung dan Kyungsoo hanya menekan bibirnya dan memalingkan muka darinya dan kembali ke komputer.

Ada beberapa email, tetapi tidak ada yang terlalu mendesak. Dia menarik perencana itu lebih dekat ke dirinya sendiri, matanya memindai halaman. Akan ada jalan melalui nanti, dan beberapa pertemuan. Ini akan menjadi hari yang relatif sibuk, tetapi jika tidak ada yang tidak terduga tidak muncul, maka mereka akan baik-baik saja. Mungkin mereka bahkan bisa pergi lebih awal jika beberapa pertemuan tidak memakan waktu terlalu banyak.

Kyungsoo sedang membaca beberapa permintaan wawancara, ketika suara Sehun tiba-tiba memecah keheningan dan hampir memberinya serangan jantung.

"Apakah kau memberitahunya?"

"Apa?" Kyungsoo menghela nafas, menyelesaikan kalimat sebelum melihat ke arah Sehun dengan alis berkerut. Asisten pertama baru saja berdiri dengan kemeja Louis Vuitton dan memberinya pandangan yang agak tidak antusias.

"Jongin. Sudahkah kau memberi tahu dia tentang tawaran pekerjaan itu? "

Kyungsoo merasakan warna mengering dari wajahnya sendiri ketika dia melihat ke bawah untuk melihat jari-jarinya sebagai gantinya - entah bagaimana, mereka jauh lebih menarik sekarang daripada beberapa detik yang lalu. Jauh lebih mudah dilihat daripada wajah Sehun.

Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, mata berkedip di sekitar ruangan. Rasa bersalah yang dia rasakan di dadanya mulai berdenyut lagi, kembali hidup-hidup setelah mendengar kekacauan batinnya.

Tetapi ada sesuatu yang lain juga. Wajah serius Sehun, pertanyaan Sehun tiba-tiba.

Kepala Kyungsoo tersentak, panik mengaduk-aduk perutnya.

"Kenapa?" Dia mengajukan pertanyaan. "Apakah dia mengatakan sesuatu? Apakah dia tahu?"

Ini adalah giliran asisten pertama untuk memberinya tatapan aneh, sebelum dengan ringan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Aku kira dia tidak tahu. "

Kyungsoo ingin bernafas lega, tapi sungguh, dia tidak merasa lebih baik mendengarnya. Dia terus memperpanjang yang tak terhindarkan.

"Lalu mengapa kau bertanya?"

"Karena aku juga belum memberitahunya," Sehun menghela nafas, nafas hancur melewati bibirnya. Kyungsoo menyaksikan asisten pertama mengangkat kopi ke bibirnya dan meneguk lagi. Lalu satu lagi. Dia tidak benar-benar menatapnya. "Aku berpikir untuk membiarkan Baekhyun memberitahunya, tapi entah bagaimana itu sepertinya tidak benar. Selain itu, bukan Baekhyun yang harus menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri ku. "

Sehun tampak lelah. Lelah dan bingung, frustrasi, dan Kyungsoo hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan belas kasih. Dia tahu betul bagaimana perasaannya.

"Aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana melanjutkannya."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, bersandar di kursinya sendiri dan hanya menatap Sehun. Dia tahu betapa berartinya pekerjaan itu bagi Sehun - yang lebih muda sangat bersemangat saat bercerita tentang beberapa foto yang sudah dia potret, dia sangat bersemangat saat bercerita tentang orang-orang yang dia temui, para penata gaya yang telah merias wajahnya. dan rambut, koordinator yang membawanya pakaian yang berbeda, fotografer yang telah bekerja dengannya. Itu sangat berarti bagi Sehun.

Tetapi dia juga tahu bahwa pekerjaan ini, juga, sebagai asisten Jongin, sangat berarti baginya. Sial, dia tahu itu lebih baik daripada siapa pun.

Jutaan orang akan saling bunuh untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan itu, bukan?

Dia memperhatikan ketika Sehun mengangkat alisnya dan meneguk kopinya lagi.

Lalu dia meletakkannya di atas meja, ujung tertentu untuk penampilannya.

"Katakan apa," Sehun memulai, terdengar seperti dia punya tujuan. Seperti yang selalu dia lakukan ketika dia melakukan pekerjaannya. "Mari lakukan bersama. Hari ini."

Kyungsoo mengerjap yang lebih muda. Kepanikan semakin mengaduk; rasa bersalah mulai menyebar ke ujung jarinya.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang meyakinkan tentang mata Sehun. Sesuatu yang sangat menghibur tentang pemikiran bahwa dia tidak akan sendirian dalam hal ini. Bahwa dia tidak akan menjadi satu-satunya yang mengecewakan Jongin. Bahwa dia tidak akan menjadi satu-satunya yang menyimpan rahasia.

Hari ini

Kata itu membuatnya takut.

Karena hari ini berarti sekarang. Itu berarti dari saat Jongin berjalan ke kantor mereka, hingga saat dia keluar dari pertemuan terakhirnya. Kerangka waktu yang sangat mendesak.

Tapi hari ini dia akan menyelesaikannya, dia memutuskan, setelah melemparkan pandangan ke arah Sehun lagi.

Hari ini, dia akhirnya akan memberi tahu Jongin. Dia akhirnya akan melepaskan semua rahasia dan dia akan memberitahunya. Meskipun bersalah, meskipun panik. Meskipun merasa tidak aman dan takut, dia akan memberi tahu Jongin hari ini.

Sudah waktunya ia akhirnya melakukannya.

Matanya terkunci dengan mata Sehun saat dia mengangguk.

"Hari ini."

…

Jongin berjalan ke kantor dengan semua kemegahannya, celana panjang hitam dan jaket krem, dengan turtleneck gelap di bawahnya. Sepatunya runcing dan hitam. Itu minimalis, tapi itu indah. Krem cocok dengan kulit keemasannya. Dia tampak seperti dicelupkan ke dalam madu, seperti mimpi yang nyata.

Kyungsoo sedang berbicara di telepon ketika dia berjalan masuk, mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian apa pun yang dikatakan orang di seberang telepon. Namun, dia melambat untuk menyunggingkan senyum cepat ke arah Kyungsoo, sebelum menghilang di dalam kantornya.

Kyungsoo tidak menyadari betapa tegangnya pundaknya sampai Jongin menghilang di bawah lengkungan dan dia menghembuskan nafas yang dipegangnya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang di dadanya, sampai hampir terasa sakit.

Dia melirik ke arah Sehun. Jika asisten pertama merasakan hal yang sama dengannya, ia yakin tidak membiarkan siapa pun masuk ke dalamnya. Wajahnya kosong, pergeseran alisnya yang nyaris tak terlihat untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia khawatir.

Itu sepuluh menit kemudian ketika pembicaraan tenang dari kantor berhenti dan Jongin muncul di ambang pintu yang melengkung, rambut cokelat lembut jatuh di matanya. Jari-jari ramping diangkat untuk mendorong rambutnya menjauh, saat dia melihat dari Kyungsoo lalu Sehun.

"Aku baru saja berbicara dengan Krystal," kata editor itu. "Kita telah menerima item sponsor baru dari baris baru Fendi, jadi aku akan membutuhkan salah satu dari kalian untuk mengambilnya sebelum mulai kegiatan."

"Baiklah," Kyungsoo hampir mencicit ketika dia menarik buku catatan itu lebih dekat dan mulai menuliskan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Jongin. Ambil item Fendi.

"Kita juga melakukan segmen pada desainer yang kurang dikenal," kata Jongin cukup serius, memperbaiki lipatan tak kasat mata di jaketnya. Dia tampak hampir putus asa ketika dia melihat ke atas lagi. "Berhubungan dengan orang-orang Tao. Aku akan memberinya satu kesempatan terakhir. Katakan padanya untuk menyiapkan sketsa pada hari Jumat jika dia ingin dipertimbangkan untuk ada di dalam edisi berikutnya. "

Kyungsoo mengerutkan bibirnya, menuliskan semuanya. Dia masih ingat Tao. Orang pertama di industri yang dilihatnya menentang saran Jongin dan orang pertama yang menunjukkan minat padanya. Desainer eksentrik yang terang-terangan menggodanya. Jika Jongin tahu tentang itu-

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, mengusir pikiran-pikiran yang mengganggu dari benaknya.

"Apa lagi yang kita miliki untuk hari ini?" Jongin bertanya dan Sehun yang berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Para penerbit meminta pertemuan mengenai biaya produksi. Aku memiliki semua detail dan dokumen dari Keuangan yang mungkin mereka butuhkan di sini". Sehun menyerahkan folder tebal kepada Jongin dengan kertas dan kemudian melemparkan pandangan ke arah jam di dinding. "Jadi, kau punya waktu lima belas menit. Kemudian makan siang dengan rekan di 12:30. Dan harus kembali pada pukul 3 untuk pertemuan dengan editor majalah lain mengenai Met Gala. Dan setelah pertemuan, ada jam 5. "

"Baiklah," kata Jongin. "Ada yang lain?"

Sekarang giliran Kyungsoo untuk mengambil informasi dari email terakhir.

"Undangan ke pertunjukan Tommy Hilfiger di Seoul bulan depan?" Kyungsoo mendongak untuk melihat Jongin merenung beberapa saat.

"Aku akan berpikir tentang hal ini. Aku mungkin mengirim editor lain. "

"Baik. Ada juga undangan VIP ke Gucci's Cruise di Arles, akhir bulan depan lagi. "

"Ya," kata Jongin tanpa ragu-ragu. "Kembalilah ke mereka dan minta jurnalis untuk tim kita selama acara berlangsung."

Kyungsoo bersenandung, segera menuliskannya dan menambahkannya di daftar dengan tugas. Ketika dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Jongin menegakkan tubuh dan mengusap rambutnya lagi.

"Panggil Minseok dan cari tahu kapan dia kembali dari Cina. Kita akan syuting untuk edisi berikutnya minggu depan, jadi cari tahu apakah dia bisa bekerja. Dan minta Junmyeon untuk menyiapkan semua artikel sampingan dan membawanya ke aku sebelum dijalankan".

Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi, menambahkan dua poin lagi ke daftar tugas yang semakin bertambah.

"Jongin?"

Kyungsoo berkedip ketika dia mendengar suara Sehun. Napasnya tercekat di tenggorokannya.

Kilauan tekad yang sama hadir di mata Sehun lagi. Kepastian yang sama dari sebelumnya. Dia akan melakukannya.

"Bisakah aku bicara denganmu sebentar?"

Jongin sepertinya tidak terlalu memikirkan permintaan Sehun, karena dia hanya melihat ke bawah ke arlojinya, untuk memastikan bahwa dia masih memiliki waktu luang, sebelum mengangguk.

"Ya, tentu saja," akhirnya dia berkata. "Silahkan masuk."

Jantung Kyungsoo seperti hendak copot dari dadanya saat melihat Jongin berbalik dan berjalan di dalam kantornya lagi. Lalu dia melirik ke arah Sehun. Sehun, yang berdiri dari mejanya dan memperbaiki bajunya.

Kyungsoo bisa bersumpah dia melihat jakun Sehun terayun-ayun.

Ketika mata mereka bertemu sesaat, Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil tersenyum. Semoga beruntung, dia berkata.

Sehun hanya berkedip, terlalu cepat, sebelum mengangguk dan akhirnya berjalan melewati pintu melengkung.

Kyungsoo menahan napas ketika dia mendengar suara-suara teredam datang dari ruangan lain. Dia tidak bisa mengerti kata-kata itu, dia tidak benar-benar menginginkannya.

Namun, dia tidak bisa melepaskan napas yang dipegangnya. Dia meletakkan tangan di atas jantungnya yang berdetak kencang, memaksa dirinya untuk bernapas perlahan.

Kenapa dia begitu gugup tentang Sehun yang memberitahu Jongin dulu?

Apakah itu karena dia harus melakukannya setelah itu? Karena dia berjanji untuk melakukannya? Apakah itu sebabnya hatinya sangat sakit?

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, melihat ke bawah ke arah tugasnya.

Dia harus bekerja. Dia akan khawatir tentang berbicara dengan Jongin nanti. Ketika tiba gilirannya menghadapnya.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian ketika Kyungsoo mendengar sepatu mengetuk lantai dan ketika dia akhirnya melihat Sehun berjalan keluar dari kantor Jongin.

Ada campuran rasa bersalah yang aneh ini, tetapi juga ada kelegaan di wajahnya. Ekspresi bingung yang aneh ini pada akhirnya menyelesaikan sesuatu yang telah kamu perjuangkan.

Jongin berjalan mengejarnya.

Wajahnya jelas lebih gelap dari sebelumnya. Dia terlihat tidak bahagia, tetapi dia tidak terlihat marah, jadi itu setidaknya baik. Kim Jongin pandai menyembunyikan pikirannya di balik topeng yang tidak bisa dibaca. Yang bisa dideteksi Kyungsoo dari wajahnya saat ini, berdasarkan tatapan yang lebih gelap di matanya, adalah ia agak kecewa.

"Aku akan melihat penerbit sekarang," kata Jongin, suara lebih membosankan dari sebelumnya. "Apakah sopir bisa menjemput ku dari sini pada 12:15."

Dan hanya itu yang dia katakan, sebelum dia keluar dari ruangan dan meninggalkan mereka dalam keheningan total di kantor.

Kyungsoo harus berkedip beberapa kali ke arah pintu kaca, sebelum mengingat situasinya. Dia kembali ke Sehun.

"Jadi?"

"Dia merespon lebih baik daripada yang aku harapkan," asisten pertama berkata pelan, senyum kecil akhirnya mulai menari di bibirnya. Kyungsoo iri pada relaksasi yang pasti dirasakan pria muda itu sekarang. Dia hampir menghela nafas. Setidaknya salah satu dari mereka tenang sekarang. "Dia bahkan menawarkan untuk melihat gambar-gambar dari gambar-gambar. Mungkin fitur mereka pada edisi berikutnya jika mereka sesuai dengan tema majalah. "

Kyungsoo tersenyum, kesukaan tertentu mengisi dadanya saat melihat kebahagiaan seperti anak kecil yang bersinar di mata Sehun.

Aku mengenalnya lebih baik daripada orang lain, dia ingat kata-kata Sehun tentang Jongin dari sebelumnya. Dia tidak membayar ku untuk menjadi temannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebih lebar memikirkan hal itu. Tentu, Sehun kadang-kadang tampak dingin dan yakin, Jongin adalah orang yang sibuk dan penting, orang tidak akan berpikir bahwa ia akan benar-benar menganggap asistennya sebagai temannya. Kyungsoo tahu. Dia tahu itu dari cara Jongin bergabung dengan mereka pertama kali di Malam Tahun Baru, dia tahu itu dari cara Jongin mengundang Sehun ke Jepang, dia tahu itu dari cara dia tertawa dan bertindak di sekelilingnya - Jongin benar-benar menganggap Sehun sebagai seorang teman. Dia tidak perlu membayar nya. Dia baru saja melakukan hal itu.

Dan Kyungsoo hanya tahu pada saat itu bahwa ya, Jongin mungkin sedikit terluka karena temannya tidak akan berada di sisinya lagi, tetapi pada akhirnya dia bahagia untuknya. Dia ingin mendukungnya, membantunya mengikuti mimpinya - menawarkan kepadanya yang pertama dari banyak peluang yang harus diperhatikan oleh dunia.

"Bagus sekali," kata Kyungsoo akhirnya, dengan tulus tersenyum pada Sehun, yang tersenyum pada titik ini.

Jantungnya masih berdetak tak menentu di dadanya, dan dia masih merasa sangat gugup, tetapi ada juga kemudahan menenangkan rasa sakit di dadanya.

Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

…

Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun mendekati pintu kaca dari sisi lain dari koridor putih yang panjang itu, membawa sebuah kotak dengan buku catatan bertumpuk di atasnya. Dia meringis ketika melihat Baekhyun.

"Wow, tidakkah kau terlihat seperti Santa Claus."

Kyungsoo hanya mengerutkan bibirnya, memegang erat-erat semua gantungan yang dipegangnya. Ketika Jongin mengatakan Fendi telah mengirim beberapa barang, dia tidak mengklarifikasi bahwa mereka telah mengirim seluruh koleksi mereka. Kyungsoo nyaris tidak bisa memegang mereka di atas bahunya, hanya melihat ke depan untuk menerobos masuk ke dalam kantor dan akhirnya menempatkan mereka di rak. Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti Santa Claus.

Jika Sinterklas membawa setumpukan pakaian senilai ribuan dolar, lagian.

"Apa itu?"

"Fendi," Kyungsoo nyaris tidak bersuara. "Untuk persiapan."

"Oooh," mata Baekhyun berbinar. "Barang sponsor. Menyenangkan. Kita mendapatkan pakaian baru. "

Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban ketika Baekhyun menunjukkan belas kasihan padanya dan jiwanya dan membuka pintu untuknya. Dia tersandung dengan pakaian itu, hampir tidak mengakui Sehun, yang sedang berdebat dengan seseorang di telepon.

"-Aku tidak peduli jika dia berjanji untuk tinggal di sana." Sehun praktis mendesis. "Dan aku tidak peduli ... tidak! Tidak, tidakkah kau mendengarkan? Aku tidak peduli kau atau anjing sialanmu yang butuh foto. Dia akan kembali ke Seoul, apakah kau suka atau tidak. Biarkan dia tahu bahwa aku akan memesan tiketnya. "

Kyungsoo melemparkan pandangan ke arahnya ketika asisten pertama menutup telepon dengan keras, lalu menggosok matanya. Dia menghela nafas panjang.

"Apa itu tadi?"

"Aku mendapatkan Minseok untuk pemotretan minggu depan."

"Jadi wajar saja, kau harus berteriak." Baekhyun mencatat, meletakkan kotak itu di meja Kyungsoo. Sehun memutar matanya.

"Minseok dengan VOGUE Cina sekarang. Aku harus berbicara dengan Luhan untuk mencari tahu hal ini. "

"Oh, kalau begitu, berteriak," gumam Baekhyun, sementara Kyungsoo hanya mengerutkan bibirnya. Dia tahu itu adalah topik sensitif. Desainer berambut merah bersandar di mejanya. "Tunggu. Luhan punya anjing? "

Kyungsoo hampir tertawa melihat tampang mematikan yang Sehun tembak ke arah Baekhyun.

Pintunya terbuka lagi, dan Kyungsoo mendongak ketika angin menerpa wajahnya.

Jongin baru saja kembali dari rapat. Dia tampak kesal. Dia selalu melakukannya setelah makan siang dengan rekannya. Dia pernah mengatakan itu karena mereka selalu mengubah waktu istirahat makan siang menjadi jam kerja.

Hal pertama yang dia lakukan ketika dia masuk adalah melemparkan pandangan ke arah jam di dinding.

Hal kedua yang dia lakukan adalah melihat-lihat ruangan, sampai matanya tertuju pada Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"

"Sampel dari kain sudah siap," Baekhyun mengetuk kotak besar di meja Kyungsoo. "Tanyakan pendapat dari bos mengenai kualitas nya sebelum aku menyetujui mereka untuk produksi lebih lanjut."

"Benar," kata Jongin, suaranya agak tegang saat dia hampir mengerang. "Aku benar-benar lupa tentang itu. Berikan kepada sopir ku ketika kita kembali lagi nanti, dia akan mengantarnya ke apartemen, dan aku akan memeriksanya malam ini. "

"Baiklah," Baekhyun mengangguk, menyerahkan buku catatan kepada Jongin. "Dan ini beberapa ide yang aku miliki tentang pemotretan di Louvre."

"Hebat," Jongin mengangguk, tangan terbang ke atas untuk membuka kancing jaketnya. "Bawalah mereka nanti di gladi resik, aku akan melihatnya setelah itu. Aku membutuhkan mantel Burberry hitam. "

Kyungsoo melompat dari kursinya dan mendekati lemari besar di sudut ruangan.

Tanpa sadar, dia mendengarkan para editor di belakangnya berbicara ketika dia mencari mantel yang dibutuhkan Jongin.

"Jadi," suara Jongin agak tenang saat dia berbicara lagi. "Baekhyun, Sehun memberitahuku tentang Privè. Kau bisa mengirimiku foto-foto itu dari pemotretan yang kau miliki untuk bagianmu dengan Sehun, aku akan melihatnya juga. Aku sudah memberi tahu Sehun, jika itu cocok, kita bisa mencoba menampilkannya di edisi berikutnya. "

"Apa, benarkah?" Suara Baekhyun dinaikkan setidaknya satu oktaf. Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihat wajahnya sekarang, tapi dia yakin itu berputar dalam kejutan yang menyenangkan, dilihat dari nadanya. "Itu akan luar biasa!"

"Tentu. Kirimkan saja emailnya. "

"Nah, sekarang kau akhirnya tahu," Baekhyun terdengar sedikit ragu saat dia berbicara. "Aku memiliki beberapa pekerja magang yang memadai di departemen seni yang sangat tertarik dengan posisi asisten asisten gratis."

Kyungsoo hampir terhuyung ke depan dan jatuh di dalam lemari.

Baekhyun berbicara tentang dua posisi asisten. Dia merasakan napasnya tertahan dan jari-jarinya mengencang di sekitar mantel Burberry. Dia hampir berharap dia jatuh ke depan. Dia hampir berharap lemari itu akan terbuka dan menelannya utuh. Dan mungkin mengirimnya ke Narnia atau luar angkasa, karena yang dia inginkan sekarang adalah menghilang.

Dia berbalik dan melihat tatapan lucu di mata Jongin, ketika pacarnya memandangi sang desainer. Jika dia pikir ada sesuatu yang aneh tentang apa yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun, maka dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sebagai gantinya, dia mengangkat jaket kremnya dari bahunya.

"Ya, tentu. Kirimkan mereka besok. "

"Bagus. Terima kasih! "Kata Baekhyun dengan suara nyanyian, tidak menyadari belati yang Kyungsoo tembak ke arahnya. Dia mengambil kotak itu dengan sampel dan berbalik untuk pergi. "Cepatlah, editor dari Marie Claire dan Ceci sudah ada di ruang konferensi. Aku akan menemuimu disana."

Jongin mengangguk cepat dan menuju ke kantornya ketika Baekhyun pergi, secara tidak teratur memperbaiki kain sweater turtleneck-nya.

Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam-dalam, matanya menatap Sehun sebentar. Asisten pertama hanya tersenyum padanya, dengan cara yang sama Kyungsoo tersenyum padanya sebelumnya. Dia merasakan sesuatu di dalam dadanya menabrak ketika dia mencoba membangun keberanian untuk akhirnya mengeluarkan semuanya. Untuk akhirnya menceritakan semuanya pada Jongin. Dia ingin memberitahunya. Dia perlu melakukannya.

Semakin lama dia menunggu, semakin buruk hasilnya.

Jadi dia hanya mengangguk, sebagian besar untuk dirinya sendiri, sebelum mengambil mantel hitam dan berjalan di dalam kantor Jongin.

Jongin sedang membungkuk di atas mejanya, menarik ponselnya lebih dekat, bersama dengan beberapa kertas yang telah ditumpuk dan disiapkan sebelumnya.

"Jongin?"

Pria itu berbalik mendengar suara Kyungsoo berbicara. Matanya beralih ke mantel.

"Ah iya. Terima kasih."

Kyungsoo berjalan sedikit lebih dekat, mengangkat jaket dan menunggu Jongin menyelipkan lengannya ke dalam lengan, menekuk lututnya dengan ringan untuk mencapai ketinggian Kyungsoo.

Yang bisa dia dengar hanyalah pengacakan dokumen dan detak jantungnya sendiri. Jongin terlalu sibuk memperbaiki kancing mantel yang dengan canggung bergeser di tempatnya.

"Aku ingin- ..." Kyungsoo mulai dengan tenang, suaranya berangin. Jongin menatapnya saat itu, dengan alis terangkat, jari-jarinya masih tak teratur bekerja pada borgol dengan tergesa-gesa. "Aku ingin berbicara denganmu tentang sesuatu."

"Ya?" Tanya Jongin, terdengar sedikit lelah, ketika dia menarik lengan baju untuk melihat pergelangan tangannya dan arloji mahal. Kerutan terbentuk di antara alisnya ketika dia mengerutkannya dan mengerutkan bibirnya. Dia melihat ke arah Kyungsoo, sepertinya meminta maaf. "Bisakah menunggu sampai setelah rapat? Aku khawatir sudah terlambat. "

Kyungsoo mengerutkan bibirnya, jantung berdebar kencang di dadanya dan mengirimkan gelombang ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dia tidak bisa berdiskusi dengan Jongin dalam satu menit yang harus dia lakukan sebelum bergegas ke pertemuan lain. Satu menit tidak akan cukup lama baginya untuk mengumpulkan keberanian untuk membicarakan semuanya.

Dia mengangguk dan Jongin mendongak dari mantelnya akhirnya. Sebelum Kyungsoo bahkan menyadarinya, Jongin telah membungkuk, satu tangan di satu sisi wajahnya untuk menariknya lebih dekat. Dia menekankan ciuman cepat ke pipinya, tatapan lembut di matanya, saat dia tersenyum lagi.

"Nanti kita bicara lagi."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas ketika Jongin berjalan keluar dari kantor, mantel Burberry hitam dengan anggun mengalir di belakangnya saat dia menuju ke pertemuan lain, memberi Kyungsoo satu jam lagi untuk mengumpulkan pikiran dan melatih monolognya lagi dan lagi.

…

Kantor itu lebih keras sekarang karena sudah seharian - ada editor dan desainer yang berjalan-jalan, membawa rak pakaian, mempersiapkan kantor Jongin untuk dilewati. Kotak sedang dibawa, foto sedang dibahas. Kyungsoo membantu Krystal menyiapkan aksesori yang disetujui sebelumnya di meja besar Jongin.

Seulgi sedang bersantai di sisi dengan Sehun, rambutnya diikat ekor kuda tinggi ketika dia menunggu Jongin tiba sehingga dia berdiri di podium kecil dan menunggu para desainer mulai bermain berdandan dengannya. Junmyeon sedang berbicara di telepon dengan beberapa jurnalis VOGUE, menanyakan tentang audio dari beberapa wawancara dengan aktor.

Ada banyak hal yang terjadi di sekitarnya, tetapi yang bisa dipikirkan Kyungsoo hanyalah gelombang kegugupan yang menghantamnya sesekali, saat dia harus berbicara dengan Jongin sebentar lagi.

Dia baru saja akan mengambil kotak lain dengan aksesoris dari mejanya dan membawanya kembali ke Krystal, ketika pintu kaca didorong terbuka dan Jongin datang menyerbu.

Dia berpegangan pada mantel hitamnya, dia hampir melempar ke meja Sehun, sebuah jari diikat di turtleneck, menariknya di leher. Bibirnya ditekan dalam cemberut, dan alisnya berkerut.

Dan Kyungsoo membeku.

Karena ada sesuatu di mata Jongin yang membuatnya merinding, sesuatu yang menakutkan. Dia marah.

Dan bagian terburuknya? Pandangan mematikan itu diarahkan ke arahnya.

Dia tahu.

Dia bahkan tidak perlu berbicara. Kyungsoo sudah tahu. Tidak ada alasan lain baginya untuk menatapnya seperti ini.

Jongin sudah tahu.

"Kyungsoo, di kantorku. Sekarang. "Suara Jongin rendah dan berbahaya dan Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu menghancurkan dadanya. "Semua orang, keluar."

"Apa?" Kata Krystal, dengan agak bingung, ketika dia menarik kotak di meja Kyungsoo.

Tapi Jongin tidak main-main. Dia melotot ke arahnya. Semua orang tampak membeku. Ruangan menjadi sunyi, tidak ada yang berani berbicara.

"Di luar. Sekarang."

Napas Kyungsoo tertahan dan dia merasa mulutnya mengering pada cara para editor berbagi pandangan bingung, sebelum berjalan keluar dari kantor. Seulgi mengikuti mereka, kilatan aneh di matanya saat dia menatap Kyungsoo.

Sehun bertahan beberapa saat, sesuatu yang mirip dengan kejutan tertulis di wajahnya - kejutan. Dia berkedip dari Jongin ke arah Kyungsoo, matanya melembut. Dia tampak hampir menyesal dan meminta maaf, ketika dia mulai berjalan setelah anggota tim lainnya keluar dari ruangan.

Kyungsoo bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa dia gemetar sampai dia ditinggalkan sendirian di kantor. Bahkan tidak menyadari bagaimana dia tidak bernafas sampai dia berjalan dengan kaki yang tidak stabil menuju pintu melengkung ke kantor Jongin.

Editor berdiri di dekat jendela, diam, dan dia hanya menatapnya ketika dia berjalan masuk dan berhenti di antara rak-rak pakaian. Ada ekspresi tak terbaca di wajahnya.

Ekspresi yang tak terbaca itu, yang dibenci Kyungsoo.

Dia hanya menatapnya, sangat menyadari tatapan keras di mata Jongin. Pandangan menghakimi yang telah dia lihat berkali-kali ketika bosnya tidak bahagia. Tampilan berwibawa itu, penuh dengan kekuatan. Tampilan itu dimaksudkan untuk menakut-nakuti orang, tampilan itu dimaksudkan untuk mengintimidasi mereka.

Dan itu berhasil.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah merasa lebih kecil daripada yang dia lakukan sekarang. Dia membuka mulutnya, tidak yakin dengan apa yang ingin dia katakan. Tidak yakin harus mulai dari mana.

Jongin, bagaimanapun, mengalahkannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

Kyungsoo merasa seperti seseorang menendangnya di dada saat mendengar suara Jongin yang tegang, yang hampir tidak terkumpul. Dia memalingkan muka, ke arah kakinya.

Jadi dia benar-benar tahu sekarang.

Semua yang dipraktikkan monolog, semua yang dipraktikkan tadi di dalam hati dan alasan menguap dari pikirannya. Jari-jari Kyungsoo melengkung menjadi kepalan, saat dia hanya menatap tanah, tidak mampu mengumpulkan suaranya untuk berbicara.

"Kenapa aku harus mencari tahu dari Son Wendy bahwa dia menawari pacarku, pekerjaan?"

Kyungsoo tidak berani melihat ke atas. Dia hanya menutup matanya. Dia bisa mendengar kemarahan yang begitu mencolok terlihat di mata Jongin yang merayap dalam suaranya juga, menyelinap masuk dan membuat kata-katanya menyengat.

"Aku adalah satu-satunya yang tidak tahu apa-apa dalam rencana itu," lanjut Jongin, suara tak kenal ampun, nada sedingin es dan membiarkannya semakin dalam pada tingkat kemarahannya dengan setiap kata. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, jantungnya sakit. Dia mendengar nafas yang tajam dan dia mendengar Jongin berjalan melintasi ruangan. "Kau membuatku terlihat seperti orang bodoh."

Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya lagi, tapi suaranya tersangkut di tenggorokannya lagi. Dia tidak bisa memaksa dirinya untuk berbicara. Semua yang bisa dia katakan akan terdengar sangat menyedihkan sekarang. Sangat kekanak-kanakan. Bodoh sekali.

Dia menutup matanya, menutup kembali. Dia tahu itu. Dia seharusnya memberi tahu Jongin sebelumnya. Dia seharusnya memberitahunya saat dia menerima email itu.

Dia kaget mendengar suara Jongin mendorong salah satu rak dengan semua pakaian desainer itu. Mendengar suara gemerincing logam yang mengenai lantai keramik. Mata Kyungsoo tertuju pada kekacauan pakaian di lantai, matanya bergetar.

"Sialan, lihat aku," kata Jongin, hampir menjerit benar-benar, kemarahan akhirnya sepenuhnya terdeteksi dalam suaranya. Dan Kyungsoo terlalu takut untuk melihat ke atas. Terlalu bersalah. Terlalu menyesal Tetapi tidak ada tempat untuk pergi, tidak ada tempat untuk lari, tidak ada tempat untuk bersembunyi. Hanya dia dan Jongin di kantor yang kosong, dikelilingi oleh kebenaran.

Dia berkedip ragu. Jongin, untuk pertama kalinya sejak dia bertemu dengannya, tampak berantakan. Rambutnya menjulur ketika dia menyisirnya dengan frustrasi. Ada tatapan liar di matanya, dan bibirnya ditarik ke belakang sambil meringis. Kyungsoo tahu bahwa dia marah. Dia tahu dia terluka.

Dia gemetar ketika Jongin mengangkat tangan untuk menjambak rambutnya lagi, menarik rambutnya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Aku-" Suara Kyungsoo terdengar pecah bahkan sebelum dia mulai berbicara. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, menggelengkan kepalanya, tangan-tangan melayang-layang di sekitarnya dengan sia-sia. "Aku ingin memberitahumu."

"Tapi tidak!."

"Aku akan memberitahumu hari ini," Kyungsoo berkata dengan cepat, menolak untuk membiarkan isak tangis itu keluar dari kata-katanya. Menolak membiarkan dirinya hancur. "Aku akan memberitahumu sebelum kau turun, tapi-"

"Tapi apa?" Kata Jongin, suaranya dingin dan tajam. Kyungsoo kaget lagi ketika dia melihat api di matanya, amarahnya. "Aku terlalu sibuk? Alasan. "

Kyungsoo menekankan bibirnya, merasakan rasa sakit di dadanya. Terlalu dalam, terlalu kuat. Itu sakit.

"Kau sudah tahu selama tiga minggu." Jongin hampir mendesis, membungkuk di atas meja dengan tatapan marah di matanya. "Tiga minggu dan kau tidak pernah menyebutkannya. Tidak sekali."

"Aku-"

"Bahkan ketika aku bertanya padamu apa ada sesuatu menganggu pikiranmu. Bahkan ketika aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu. Bahwa kalian semua menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Jongin berbalik dan membenamkan wajahnya di telapak tangannya. Napas Kyungsoo bergetar ketika dia melihat pria itu menggosok wajahnya dengan frustrasi, sebelum mendorong rambutnya kembali.

Kyungsoo kaget lagi ketika Jongin menendang pakaian yang tersebar di lantai, mondar-mandir di kantor tanpa tujuan.

Dia benar-benar terlihat berantakan. Kyungsoo tidak bisa memutuskan apakah dia terlalu marah untuk menatapnya, atau apakah dia akan semakin marah.

Dan semua kekacauan itu - kekacauan yang Kim Jongin hadapi di depannya - itu adalah kesalahannya. Karena dia belum berbagi sebelumnya. Karena dia sudah tahu dari orang lain.

Karena dia mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo berbohong padanya. Menyimpan rahasia darinya.

Kyungsoo ingin menangis. Dia tahu bahwa dia akan masuk neraka.

Dia telah menghancurkan segalanya.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku," kata Jongin akhirnya, setelah beberapa saat. Matanya merah, bibirnya terbuka. Dia terengah-engah, tidak bisa menyembunyikan luka yang menyebar di seluruh wajahnya. Rasa sakit yang membebaninya dan membuat bahunya merosot. Kim Jongin adalah bangkai kapal di depannya dan itu semua salahnya. Dia mengulangi, dengan pelan, "kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan bibirnya, matanya bergetar.

"Aku tidak bisa ..." Jongin memejamkan matanya sejenak, seolah mencoba mengumpulkan pikirannya sendiri, sebelum membukanya lagi dan akhirnya menjatuhkan tangannya ke bawah dari rambutnya. "Aku tidak akan kehilangan kalian berdua dalam satu hari. Aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu. "

Kyungsoo merasakan kepedihan di dadanya pada bagaimana Jongin terlihat patah tiba-tiba. Melihat tatapan terluka dan kusam di matanya. Di jalan dia tampak begitu dikalahkan, begitu lelah dan sendirian.

"Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku," katanya, suara tenang, ketika dia menggelengkan kepalanya sekali, poninya jatuh menutupi matanya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya lagi kemudian, bibir mewah mengerucut bersama. "Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku."

Kyungsoo kehilangan kemampuan untuk berbicara lagi. Semua pikiran mengaburkan pikirannya, tetapi di atas segalanya - melihat Jongin begitu rentan dan sangat terluka, semua karena dia. Itu mengacaukannya. Mengacaukannya begitu keras sehingga dia tidak bisa memikirkan apa pun kecuali kenyataan bahwa dia benar-benar membenci dirinya sendiri sekarang.

Dia berkedip ketika dia merasakan Jongin bergeser - mengangkat tangan untuk menutupi mulut dan hidungnya, menatapnya dengan semua yang menyakitkan, kemarahan, penderitaan dan pengkhianatan mengisi matanya. Kyungsoo tidak mengira dia pernah melihat seseorang yang sangat menderita.

Dia membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, apa saja, tapi Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar. Dia berjalan melewatinya, bahu mereka menabrak dan mengirim Kyungsoo tersandung beberapa langkah.

Kyungsoo mengerjap, air mata memenuhi matanya, dan dia memperhatikan, tidak bisa bergerak atau melakukan apa pun.

Dia dibiarkan berdiri di sana sendirian, gemetar, ketika Jongin meraih untuk mengambil mantelnya dan menyerbu keluar dari kantor putih besar, pintu kaca menutup di belakangnya.

**TBC**

…**.**

_Huaaa sedih nya mana Jongin beneran mau ditinggal WAMIL Kyungsoo lagi hiks_


	17. Chapter 17

The Devil Wears Gucci

-Bahasa-

Author: Jongnugget

Terjemahan: Flying White Unicorn

Kaisoo Fanfiction

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

_Terjemahan dan Sedikit Penyesuaian Cerita_

…

Setiap kali Kyungsoo membuka layar ponselnya dan melihat ceklist biru di bawah pesannya yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, dia merasakan sakit di dadanya. Jongin telah membaca teksnya, namun dia tidak membalas. Dia tidak menjawab panggilannya.

Ketika jam-jam malam telah berlalu, dia juga berhenti membaca pesan-pesan itu, ceklist abu-abu menghantuinya dan mengacaukan pikirannya.

Dia tidak bisa tidur sesekali malam itu. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dirasakan - ada sesuatu yang lebih dari sekadar rasa bersalah dan penyesalan. Sesuatu yang lebih. Sesuatu merayap lebih dalam dan dengan keras menyakitinya dari dalam.

Kekecewaan.

Mengambil alih seluruh tubuhnya, melahapnya, menyiksanya, sampai tidak ada yang tersisa untuk dihancurkan.

Dan kemudian pagi datang, dan dia merasa mati rasa. Dia merasa kosong.

Kyungsoo takut meninggalkan rumahnya dan pergi bekerja. Dia takut dia harus menghadapi Jongin setelah apa yang terjadi. Semua kata yang harus dia ucapkan, semua permintaan maaf, semua alasan - dia telah menulis dalam pesan teks yang tetap tidak terjawab. Dan dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Apa lagi yang harus dikatakan.

Tetapi ketika alarm keras bergema di kamarnya, dia perlahan berdiri dari tempat tidur.

Dia telah melakukan kesalahan dengan menghindar. Dan kini inilah yang terjadi. Dia bahkan lebih takut untuk tinggal di sini.

Dia lelah, wajahnya bengkak karena menangis, matanya mungkin masih merah dan tak bernyawa, rambutnya tidak disikat, dan dia mengenakan celana jins tua dan kemeja pertama yang dilihatnya tergantung di pegangan sofa.

Sehun pasti memiliki banyak hal untuk dikatakan ketika dia melihat Kyungsoo memasuki kantor seperti itu - berantakan total. Namun alih-alih berbicara, Sehun hanya mengerutkan bibirnya dan tetap diam. Kyungsoo memalingkan muka dari tatapan kasihan di mata asisten pertama. Ketika yang lebih muda bertanya apakah dia ingin membicarakannya, Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa suara. Dia tidak membutuhkan ini sekarang. Dia tidak membutuhkan semua ini.

Pekerjaan yang telah dia pelajari untuk diselesaikan dengan cepat tampak menyiksa hari ini. Dia harus membaca email setidaknya dua kali, matanya menatap kata-kata. Dia mengarahkan panggilan telepon ke Sehun. Dia tidak percaya suaranya hari ini. Dia tidak percaya diri untuk berbicara dan merusak lebih banyak hal lagi.

Dan saat matahari terbit lebih tinggi di langit, pundak Kyungsoo semakin merosot. Dia menembakkan pandangan cemas ke arah pintu kantor, menunggu badai datang.

Tapi itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Jongin tidak muncul di tempat kerja hari itu.

Atau esok.

Dan esoknya lagi.

Dia tidak muncul untuk wawancara terjadwal dengan Bazaar dan dia tidak memberi tahu siapa pun.

Untaian teks yang belum dibaca dan panggilan yang tidak dijawab terus bertambah dan hati Kyungsoo terus menyusut setiap menit.

Keheningan ini - keheningan yang memekakkan telinga ini - bahkan lebih menyakitkan daripada berteriak.

Dan sepanjang rasa sakit dan penyesalan itu, di sepanjang kekecewaan dan rasa bersalah, sesuatu yang lain mulai bangkit.

Khawatir.

Dia khawatir. Karena dia tidak tahu di mana Jongin atau bagaimana keadaannya. Dia tidak punya kontak darinya sejak hari yang mengerikan itu.

Lebih dari sekali Kyungsoo terus berharap dia bisa membalikkan waktu dan melakukan segalanya dengan benar. Dia seharusnya memberi tahu Jongin begitu dia tahu. Jika dia punya mungkin mereka tidak akan berada di sini sekarang.

"Kita harus menyelesaikan beberapa hal terakhir untuk pesta besok," kata Sehun, suaranya tegang, saat panah pada jam melewati 7. Matahari telah terbenam, dan jari-jari Kyungsoo terus mengencang di teleponnya, menunggu sesuatu. Apa pun.

Benar. Pesta. Seharusnya besok ada konferensi. Pertemuan VOGUE dan beberapa majalah kecil yang mereka beli. Akuisisi. Mereka seharusnya menandatangani surat-surat besok, dan kemudian mereka seharusnya merayakan di atap gedung.

"Kenapa repot-repot?" Tanyanya, suara masih serak. "Dia mungkin tidak akan muncul."

"Dia harus datang." Kata Sehun, dengan keyakinan sebanyak yang dia bisa. Kyungsoo mendongak. Sehun mungkin terdengar yakin, tetapi matanya tidak. Mereka menembak di sekitar ruangan, ketika dia menghela napas, dan kembali dengan marah mengetik sesuatu.

…..

Kyungsoo berharap Baekhyun akan mencekiknya saat ini. Ketika Baekhyun lebih keras menarik dasi yang ia bersikeras kenakan pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu kau tidak dalam kondisi terbaik saat ini," kata editor ketika muncul dengan sisir di satu tangan dan dasi di tangan lainnya. "Tapi kita masih memiliki pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan dan aku tidak bisa membuatmu terlihat seperti seseorang yang keluar dari The Walking Dead."

Kyungsoo baru saja menghembuskan nafas ketika Baekhyun memaksanya mengenakan blazer dan memperbaiki rambutnya, sebelum akhirnya bersenandung dan meletakkan tangan di bahunya. Ada sesuatu yang sangat cerah di matanya, semacam kecerahan yang memberi harapan pada Kyungsoo.

Semoga, dia sangat membutuhkan saat ini.

"Kau tidak bisa terus bermuram durja selamanya, Soo. Tidak ada yang akan berubah jika kau hanya duduk di sini dan menghancurkan diri mu sendiri. "

"Aku tidak hanya duduk di sini," bisik Kyungsoo, mendorong teleponnya di atas meja. Mata Baekhyun tertuju ke layar hitam. "Aku pasti sudah mengirim seribu SMS. Tak ada jawaban. Tidak ada."

Baekhyun tetap diam saat itu, kedipan harapan di matanya bergetar. Kyungsoo berusaha untuk tidak terlihat hancur seperti yang dia rasakan.

Si rambut merah menarik jari-jarinya ke bahunya kemudian, memegangnya sampai Kyungsoo berkedip lagi untuk melihat Baekhyun memberinya senyum miring.

"Dia akan datang."

Kyungsoo hanya mengerutkan bibirnya.

Dia tidak begitu yakin tentang itu. Tidak lagi.

…..

Kyungsoo membantu Krystal membawa beberapa kotak berisi sampel dan barang-barang sponsor, ketika pintu kantor terbuka di belakang mereka. Dia hampir menjatuhkan kotak itu.

Karena Jongin berdiri di sana, terlihat sangat mengagumkan.

Dia berdiri tegak, postur sempurna dengan ketenangan sempurna. Mantel itu jatuh lurus ke bawah dan kemeja turtleneck-nya memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat.

Dia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang telah rusak beberapa hari sebelumnya. Dia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang dengan cara apa pun telah terluka. Dia tidak terlihat seperti bangkai kapal. Dia tidak terlihat seperti Kyungsoo.

Semua kesempurnaan dan dikumpulkan dengan baik, berkepala dingin dan kuat.

Dia terlihat sempurna. Seperti biasa.

Sekilas, setidaknya. Ketika Kyungsoo mengedipkan tirai kejutan awal, dan benar-benar melihat, Jongin tampak lelah. Lebih dari biasanya. Lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya tidak menonjol, tetapi pasti ada di sana. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah dalam kerutan samar.

Dan matanya kosong. Ada ekspresi kosong di wajahnya.

Tidak ada sedikit pun kehangatan atau kebaikan yang membuat Kyungsoo begitu terbiasa dalam beberapa bulan terakhir. Tidak ada sedikit pun senyum kecil yang mencapai matanya setiap kali dia melihat Kyungsoo di pagi hari.

Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa saat mata mereka bertemu sekarang.

Hanya sesaat, tatapan dingin, sebelum Jongin membuang muka darinya dan masuk ke kantornya.

Kyungsoo merasa seolah seseorang telah menusuknya langsung ke usus.

Dia pikir dia akan siap untuk saat ini. Dia takut itu, tentu saja, tapi dia juga sudah mengantisipasinya. Dia telah menunggu untuk itu, berharap sesuatu akan berubah, bahwa segalanya akan menjadi lebih baik ketika mereka bertemu lagi.

Tapi ini?

Ini dia belum siap. Untuk ketiadaan itu, sikap apatis itu.

Tangannya gemetar ketika dia dengan cepat meletakkan kotak itu di atas meja, jari-jarinya terbang ke atas untuk menutupi mulutnya.

Dia hampir lari keluar dari kantor, tidak berhenti untuk berbalik ketika Krystal memanggil namanya, tidak menggubris Sehun menjangkau ke arahnya.

Dia hanya ingin melarikan diri.

…..

Ia bisa berlari, dia bisa berlari berjam-jam, berhari-hari. Dan dia masih tidak bisa melarikan diri. Karena hidup itu kejam dan dia harus tahan dengan itu.

Dia harus memasang wajah berani dan tersenyum sampai dia bisa sendirian lagi. Hingga dia bisa sendirian lagi. Baru setelah itu dia bisa melepaskan topeng berani itu. Hanya dengan begitu dia bisa benar-benar hancur.

Tapi tidak sekarang. Sekarang, dia punya katering untuk diurus, dan dia punya tamu untuk diurus. Dia harus memastikan semua orang bersenang-senang merayakan akuisisi perusahaan kecil itu. Dia harus memastikan semua orang mandi dalam kegembiraan VOGUE mendapatkan kekuatan lebih. Dari Jongin menjadi lebih kuat, lebih berpengaruh, penguasa menjadi lebih dan lebih.

Kyungsoo merasa ingin muntah hampir sepanjang malam.

Itu sulit. Sulit berdiri di sana dan menonton Jongin dalam jarak dekat, dikelilingi oleh mitra bisnis dan desainer. Sulit untuk hanya melihat Jongin tersenyum dan melakukan pekerjaannya, bertingkah seperti tidak pernah memengaruhinya. Bertindak tidak seperti apa pun kecuali penggabungan bodoh ini penting.

"Kyungsoo, bisakah kau mengawal perwakilan dari VOGUE Jepang ke mobil mereka? Sopir menunggu mereka di lantai bawah karena mereka harus mengejar penerbangan mereka. "

Sehun muncul entah dari mana dan Kyungsoo harus memaksa matanya menjauh dari Jongin dan menuju asisten pertama, yang tangannya dengan erat melingkari seorang perencana dan senyum tegang di bibirnya, ketika ia membimbing seorang pria tua dan seorang wanita kecil ke arahnya. . Keduanya tersenyum padanya tanpa mengerti, jelas tidak mengerti sedikit pun tentang bahasa Korea.

"Tentu saja," gumam Kyungsoo, mengangkat tangan ke arah pintu keluar dan mencoba yang terbaik untuk tersenyum pada para mitra. Sehun menghilang lagi, lalu, suaranya tajam dan jernih saat dia mengangkat telepon untuk mendesis pada seseorang karena kurangnya sandwich.

Kyungsoo memimpin perwakilan VOGUE Jepang maju ke lift, berusaha untuk mengabaikan tatapan keras yang dia rasakan di belakang kepalanya ketika mereka melewati kepala editor VOGUE Korea dan semua mitra bisnis yang dia ajak bicara.

Jari-jarinya melengkung menjadi kepalan, matanya berkaca-kaca lagi ketika dia membanting tombol lift.

…..

Dia bersyukur bahwa Sehun terus mengirimnya ke bawah untuk menemani tamu mereka ke mobil saat mereka pergi. Dia bersyukur bahwa Sehun telah mengambil sendiri untuk menambahkan satu hal lagi ke daftar tugasnya - tidak membiarkan Kyungsoo menjadi gila. Dia benar-benar bersyukur bahwa Sehun terus menemukan hal-hal untuknya lakukan hanya untuk menjauhkannya dari aula dan menonton Jongin.

Jika dia tidak melakukannya, Kyungsoo akan kehilangan seribu akalnya sekarang.

Tetapi ketika malam semakin gelap, orang-orang di aula menjadi kurang.

Ketika malam semakin gelap, dan musik live band yang diputar menjadi lebih lambat, sekelompok orang di sekitar Jongin menipis.

Mata Kyungsoo dilatih di belakang editor yang sedang duduk di bar sekarang, dengan seorang pria yang hanya menepuk pundaknya sebelum melompat dari kursi dan berjalan pergi. Dan kemudian dia sendirian.

Untuk pertama kalinya hari ini, dia sendirian, dan Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan degupan di dadanya - apakah itu tekad? Apakah itu ketakutan? Apakah itu ketidakpastian?

Mungkin itu semua yang datang bersama untuk menyeretnya kembali. Tapi Kyungsoo hanya mengatur rahangnya, menggali kukunya ke telapak tangannya lagi dan menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Dia tidak tahu bagaimana dia mengumpulkan keberanian untuk bergerak, tetapi dia melakukannya. Entah bagaimana.

Langkah pertama adalah yang paling sulit untuk diambil, kakinya membeku dan menolak untuk patuh.

Tetapi setelah langkah pertama itu, dia bergerak lebih mudah. Dia bergerak lebih cepat. Dengan suatu tujuan. Dengan sebuah tujuan.

Dia tidak tahu bagaimana dia mengumpulkan keberanian untuk bergerak, tetapi ketika dia akhirnya berjalan ke bar, ketika dia akhirnya mencapai itu dan duduk di kursi yang sekarang kosong di sebelah Jongin, itu tidak masalah. Karena dia ada di sini sekarang.

Dia ada di sini.

Dan apa?

Terus?

Jongin tidak melihat ke atas, dia bahkan tidak mengakui kenyataan bahwa Kyungsoo duduk di sebelahnya, menatapnya dan menunggu sesuatu. Untuk apa pun, sungguh.

Kyungsoo merasakan tenggorokannya menyempit lagi, tetapi dia menolak untuk membiarkan dirinya menderita lagi. Dia tidak akan menjadi yang lemah. Dia tidak tahan menjadi lemah.

"Kau tidak pernah menjawab pesan-pesan ku," katanya, mendengar suaranya sendiri dan betapa anehnya itu terdengar.

Jongin masih tidak menatapnya, tetapi napas meninggalkannya, tajam dan tiba-tiba dan Kyungsoo mengerutkan bibirnya. Setidaknya dia mendengarkannya.

"Aku tidak punya apa-apa untuk dikatakan," editor akhirnya berkata, suaranya sama tenang dan tenangnya dan netral seperti Kyungsoo. "Hal-hal itu tidak dibahas melalui telepon."

"Kalau begitu, kau seharusnya tidak keluar dari kantormu tempo hari."

Jongin memang melihatnya saat itu. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan nyaris mencabik-cabiknya dengan tatapan paling tajam yang pernah Kyungsoo lihat di wajah lelaki itu. Ada amarah tersembunyi di mata cokelat itu, lubang hitam di irisnya, mengambil semuanya dan tidak membiarkan apa pun keluar. Itu terlihat sangat destruktif, namun Kyungsoo tidak bergerak.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Pertanyaan Jongin sederhana. Cepat dan jelas, dan Kyungsoo merasa dirinya melumpuhkan di dalam. Dia menangis dan menjerit, menendang dan meninju, tetapi dia menolak untuk membiarkan pertunjukan itu. Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk membiarkan pertunjukan itu.

Dan apa yang diinginkan Kyungsoo? Apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan? Dia tidak terlalu yakin lagi.

"Aku ingin berbicara."

Jongin sepertinya sedang bertengkar. Lagi. Dia tampak seperti akan berdiri dan berjalan pergi. Untuk sesaat, Kyungsoo berpikir dia benar-benar akan pergi lagi.

Tapi dia tidak melakukannya. Dia hanya berdiri tegak di kursinya dan memberinya tatapan destruktif lain, lubang hitam di matanya itu memakan jiwa Kyungsoo sedikit demi sedikit.

"Lalu berbicara."

Kyungsoo mengambil waktu mencari kata-kata yang tepat. Dia meluangkan waktu memikirkannya. Dia takut bahwa Jongin pada akhirnya akan bosan menunggunya untuk berbicara, tetapi dia tidak melakukannya. Dia terus menatapnya. Dan dia menunggu.

"Sampanye, tuan?"

Kyungsoo berkedip pada suara tiba-tiba. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan acuh pada pelayan yang melewati mereka dan menyaksikan saat dia berbalik ke arah Jongin. Nampan di tangannya dipenuhi dengan gelas-gelas sampanye yang tinggi, cairan kemerahan yang berkilauan di dalamnya tampak seperti semua bintang dan alam semesta terang yang sekarang hilang di mata Jongin. Tersesat dalam kegelapan yang tak kenal ampun itu.

"Tidak," kata pemimpin redaksi, bahkan tidak memandang pelayan. "Sampanye untuk perayaan. Aku ingin martini. "

Jari-jari Kyungsoo melengkung menjadi kepalan tangan di permukaan marmer bar ketika dia melihat pelayan bergegas pergi dengan ekspresi yang sangat bingung di wajahnya. Mereka, bagaimanapun, menghadiri pesta ini karena mereka merayakan. Atau setidaknya, seharusnya begitu.

Agak ironis, pikir Kyungsoo, ketika dia melihat pelayan dengan cepat mendekati mereka lagi, sebuah gelas segitiga di tangannya yang dengan hati-hati dia letakkan di bar di sebelah Jongin.

Dia yakin mengambil waktu untuk memikirkan sesuatu untuk dikatakan. Karena sekarang dia akhirnya memiliki kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Jongin, dan pikirannya kosong. Apa yang bisa dikatakan?

Ketika Jongin meraih martini-nya, sesuatu di Kyungsoo terbangun. Sesuatu mengingatkannya bahwa malam ini bukan tanpa akhir. Bahwa bahkan penantian panjang itu akan berakhir.

Dia mengulurkan tangan, mengeluarkan tusuk sate dengan zaitun dari martini Jongin.

"Kau bahagia untuk Sehun," katanya saat Jongin mengikuti tangannya dengan matanya, ekspresi yang tidak bisa dibaca di wajahnya. Ekspresi tak terbaca yang sangat dibenci Kyungsoo. Dia mengangkat buah zaitun ke bibirnya, menguncinya yang pertama dan menariknya dari tusuk sate. Rasanya pahit di lidahnya, dengan jejak gin yang kuat dan ciuman ringan vermouth. Dia mendongak ke Jongin saat itu, tatapan di mata lelaki itu lebih gelap. "Kenapa kau tidak bisa bahagia untukku juga?"

"Karena aku tahu Sehun menginginkan ini," kata Jongin sederhana, mengambil gelas dari bar dan mengaduk-aduk cairan di dalamnya. "Sejak dia mulai bekerja untuk ku, dia menginginkan ini. Dia selalu punya cita cita untuk itu. Aku tahu sejak awal bahwa suatu hari nanti aku akan kehilangan dia, dan aku siap untuk itu. Tapi kau?."

Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam-dalam ketika Jongin mengarahkan gelas itu ke bibirnya, menyeruput martini keringnya dan memberinya tatapan lain yang diperhitungkan.

"Kau adalah lulusan jurnalis yang ambisius dan pintar, dengan IPK tinggi dan banyak hal untuk dikatakan. Bukan satu ons pengetahuan atau minat dalam mode. Aku pikir kau ingin menjadi seorang penulis. Aku pikir kau hanya akan berada di sini selama satu tahun, sampai kau dapat mulai bekerja di suatu tempat yang sebenarnya kah inginkan sebagai penulis. Hanya satu tahun. "Jari-jari Jongin menegang di sekitar bangku gelas koktail. "Setidaknya satu tahun."

Kyungsoo hampir mencibir. Dia memalingkan muka dari Jongin dan menggelengkan kepalanya ringan, menarik zaitun kedua dari tusuk sate.

"Bagaimana jika aku berubah pikiran?"

"Apakah kau benar-benar seperti itu?"

Kyungsoo merasakan wajahnya mengeras saat itu. Dia memandang Jongin dan cara editor itu hanya menatapnya dengan mata tajam dan berbahaya itu.

Dia merasakan gerakan-gerakan di dalam dirinya berputar-putar seperti tornado, kemarahan, dan iritasi yang muncul ke atas.

"Kau masih kekanak-kanakan," katanya, dan tatapan berbahaya di mata Jongin menjadi lebih gelap. "Aku bukan boneka, kau bisa tetap terkunci di rumah boneka mu. Aku adalah pacarmu dan kau- ... kau seharusnya mendukungku. Kau seharusnya ada di sana untuk ku sama seperti aku selalu ada untuk mu. Apa pun yang terjadi. Itulah yang dilakukan pacar. "

"Ya," Jongin menyetujui dengan cukup tenang. "Pacar juga tidak menyimpan rahasia satu sama lain."

"Kaj benar. Aku seharusnya memberitahumu. Itulah satu kesalahan yang aku buat, tidak memberi tahu mu. Tapi ini adalah hidupku, dan pada akhirnya, ini adalah keputusanku." Kata Kyungsoo, menjatuhkan tusuk sate kosong di atas bar. Dia berdiri dari kursi dan memperhatikan tatapan tajam di mata Jongin saat dia mengikuti gerakannya. "Tidak seluruh dunia berputar di sekitarmu."

Dadanya mulai terasa sakit karena napas yang masih dipegangnya, ketika dia berbalik dan mulai berjalan pergi.

Namun, matanya berkibar tertutup ketika dia mendengar suara logam yang berbeda menggores lantai. Dia mendengar Jongin mendorong kursinya ke belakang dan membanting gelas koktail di atas meja dengan denting keras. Tidak ada jalan keluar.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti?" Suara Jongin terlalu dekat, cukup dekat sehingga Kyungsoo merasa menggigil ketika dia terus berjalan menuju lift, tubuh editor menyikatnya setiap kali dan kemudian karena begitu dekatnya dia mengikuti dia. "Semua orang di sekitar ku, setiap orang di gedung ini, setiap orang di pesta ini, semua orang yang aku kenal di industri terkutuk ini - mereka baik kepada ku, karena memang harus demikian. Mereka berusaha lebih dekat dengan ku, karena mereka menginginkan lebih banyak peluang. Mereka tidak baik karena mereka bisa, mereka baik karena mereka harus. Karena mereka menggunakan ku untuk mendapatkan sesuatu. "

Kyungsoo mengatur rahangnya ketika dia memasuki lift dan membanting tombol untuk kantor. Dia akan mengambil barang-barangnya dan pergi. Dia akan meminta maaf kepada Sehun nanti.

Jongin, bagaimanapun, mengikuti, ekspresi yang sangat marah di wajahnya ketika pintu lift meluncur tertutup.

"Semua orang dalam hidupku palsu, kecuali beberapa orang yang aku biarkan masuk. Sehun, Baekhyun. Kau. Dan ketika aku mendengar tentang tawaran pekerjaan itu ... ketika aku mendengar tentang mu ... apa yang seharusnya aku pikirkan? "Tanya Jongin, mencoba untuk menjaga suaranya tetap tenang walau sekarang tidak ada orang di sekitar mereka Kyungsoo memperhatikan keragu-raguan di dalam suara dan nada tegang. "Apakah kau tidak mengerti betapa sakitnya berpikir bahwa semua bulan yang kita habiskan bersama itu semua mengarah pada perpisahan yang pahit? Bahwa kau mungkin tidak berbeda seperti yang kukira sebelumnya? "

Oh.

Kyungsoo merasa ada sesuatu yang baru saja menusuk hatinya.

Dia tidak bisa mengendalikan ekspresinya; dia tidak bisa menghentikan kekecewaan itu muncul di wajahnya. Kesedihan terasa pahit di lidahnya.

Dia menghela napas gemetar ketika pintu lift terbuka ke aula VOGUE putih yang panjang.

"Jika itu yang kau pikirkan, maka aku tidak punya hal lain untuk dikatakan."

Dia menyerbu keluar dari lift, bergegas menyusuri lorong yang kosong dan gelap, mencoba mengabaikan fakta bahwa dia masih bisa mendengar langkah kaki itu tepat di belakang miliknya. Dia sangat terluka dan sangat marah.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir begitu," suara Jongin menusuk dan cengkeramannya yang tiba-tiba di pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo, yang menghentikannya untuk berjalan pergi, sangat kuat. Kyungsoo mendongak untuk melihat mata Jongin - lebih lebar dari sebelumnya, dipenuhi dengan kejujuran dan emosi. "Aku takut akan hal itu, tetapi aku tidak pernah memikirkannya. Bahkan untuk satu detik pun. "

Kyungsoo mengerutkan bibirnya, mencoba untuk tidak membiarkan perasaan menyengat di matanya berevolusi. Dia tidak akan menangis. Dia tidak akan menangis lagi, sial.

"Kaj baru saja melakukannya," dia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jongin. "Apakah ini artinya? Sudahkah kita selesai?"

"Tidak, kita tidak selesai," desis Jongin, mengikutinya ke kantor. Kyungsoo tersentak ketika dia mendengar Jongin membanting tangannya ke mejanya dan mencondongkannya untuk mengawasinya ketika dia buru-buru mulai melemparkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tasnya. "Aku masih ingin tahu mengapa aku harus mencari tahu tentang tawaran pekerjaan sialan itu dari Wendy dan bukan darimu."

"Aku memang tidak bermaksud untuk berbicara," Kyungsoo menoleh untuk menatapnya, mati rasa mengambil alih tubuhnya lagi. "Aku takut dengan hubungan kita."

Dia sangat senang melihat cermin dari gejolak batinnya sendiri yang menerpa wajah Jongin hanya untuk sesaat, berlalu cepat seperti angin. Ekspresi kesedihan total. Tapi sama seperti angin, itu berlalu, dan digantikan oleh sesuatu yang lebih ganas. Sesuatu yang lebih gelap.

Mata Jongin menyipit ketika dia membuat dua langkah tepat untuk mengitari meja dan meraih Kyungsoo dengan sikunya tanpa jejak kemahiran. Dia memegang lengannya begitu erat sehingga alis Kyungsoo bersatu pada tekanan tiba-tiba. Begitu ketat sehingga dia menjatuhkan tas yang dipegangnya. Itu bertabrakan dengan lantai, suara berisik memenuhi kantor yang kosong dan sunyi.

"Apakah sepertinya kita sudah selesai?"

Kyungsoo melihatnya datang bahkan sebelum dia merasakan tangan bebas Jongin membungkus bahunya.

Dia melihatnya datang bahkan sebelum dia didorong kembali ke dinding.

Tidak ada ampunan. Tanpa pertimbangan.

Hanya tubuhnya yang didorong dengan kasar ke dinding, sedikit meringis keluar dari bibirnya saat tabrakan.

Rengekan kecil yang ditenggelamkan oleh bibir Jongin tiba-tiba menabrak bibirnya.

Lengan Kyungsoo melonjak kaget sejenak, sebelum tangannya menemukan jalan ke dada Jongin. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Jongin menciumnya dengan kasar dan dia ingin mendorongnya. Dia ingin memukulnya. Untuk menendangnya dan meninju dia dan berteriak padanya. Dia ingin menyakitinya, dia ingin membalasnya untuk semua saat dia telah terluka.

Tetapi ketika bibir mereka bertabrakan lagi, dengan terlalu banyak kekuatan dan terlalu sedikit pemikiran, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menggeser tangannya ke dada dan leher Jongin dan membungkus jari-jarinya dengan erat di rambutnya. Jongin mendesis dalam ciuman, tarikan pada rambutnya mungkin menyakitkan. Bagus, pikir Kyungsoo, saat dia dengan kasar menariknya ke depan.

Itu hampir terlalu menyakitkan mencium Jongin sekarang - gigi menggaruk dan menarik-narik bibir mereka, lidah tidak meninggalkan ruang untuk udara. Namun, bibir mereka tetap terhubung, bahkan ketika Jongin memegang kerah blazernya, menariknya dari dinding dan menyeretnya ke depan. Jari-jari Kyungsoo masih dengan kasar menarik-narik rambut editor.

Kyungsoo menyadari dalam kabutnya ke mana mereka menuju. Dia pasti telah berjalan melewati pintu lengkung ke kantor Jongin ribuan kali. Jari-jari pria lain itu bergerak dari kerah kemudian. Satu tangan meraih dasinya dan Kyungsoo tersentak dalam ciuman ketika itu benar-benar mengencang di lehernya dengan tiba-tiba. Sisi lain bergerak untuk mendorong blazer dari bahu Kyungsoo sampai lepas terbang ke lantai, diabaikan, kusut, dan benar-benar dilupakan.

Bagian belakang paha Kyungsoo menabrak tepi meja Jongin lalu dan editor memecahkan ciuman. Dia mengintip Kyungsoo dengan tatapan gelap di matanya, sebelum dia mengaitkan tangan di bawah lututnya dan menariknya ke atas sampai dia duduk di meja.

Sulit bagi Kyungsoo untuk mengatur napas, terutama ketika jari-jari Jongin meluncur ke sisi wajahnya.

Sentuhan itu lembut, sama seperti setiap sentuhan lain yang ia ketahui sejauh ini. Itu akrab dan hangat.

Tetapi kemudian jari-jari itu mencapai dadanya dan nafas meninggalkan paru-paru Kyungsoo ketika dia tiba-tiba didorong kembali ke permukaan meja. Kertas-kertas berserakan di sekelilingnya, dan dia cukup yakin dia baru saja meremas beberapa dokumen, tetapi dia tidak peduli.

Dia tidak bisa peduli. Tidak ketika jari-jari Jongin dengan ahli mulai membuka kancing di bajunya. Dia tidak repot-repot menyingkirkan semuanya. Hanya beberapa tombol untuk menunjukkan kulit yang cukup untuk Jongin menyelam dan mengisap. Menggigit, menyalahgunakan, mengklaim miliknya.

Kyungsoo melingkarkan jari-jarinya ke rambut yang lain, punggung melengkung dari meja ketika sebuah lidah berputar-putar di sekitar putingnya, diikuti oleh gigi-gigi yang menggesek dagingnya. Dia samar-samar merasakan jari-jari Jongin meraba-raba dengan tombol celana panjangnya, gerakan tidak sabar untuk gerakannya.

Bibir Kyungsoo mengering karena napasnya yang berat ketika Jongin menurunkan celana jinsnya, udara dingin di kulitnya yang panas membuatnya menggigil. Dia berusaha mengatur napas dan mengumpulkan pikirannya ketika Jongin mengintip ke arahnya lagi, tatapan gelap di matanya akhirnya mulai terbentuk dari sesuatu yang akrab dengan Kyungsoo - nafsu. Ingin.

Jari-jari lembut itu naik ke tubuhnya lagi, melewati dada dan lehernya yang sakit, melewati rahangnya, melewati bibirnya. Napas Kyungsoo tertahan ketika jari-jari Jongin menelusuri bibirnya.

"Isap."

Kyungsoo mengarahkan matanya ke arah Jongin dan ekspresi lapar di wajahnya.

Dia melingkarkan bibirnya di jari-jari dan hanya menyaksikan mata Jongin menjadi lebih gelap, bahkan lebih lapar. Lebih membutuhkan

Kyungsoo menghela nafas gemetar lagi ketika jari-jarinya ditarik keluar dari mulutnya dengan letupan keras. Dia merasakan gempa bumi di tubuhnya ketika Jongin menarik salah satu kakinya ke atas, celana jeans meluncur melewati sepatu dan tergantung di pergelangan kakinya.

Kyungsoo menutup matanya ketika Jongin memasukkan dua jari sekaligus, tanpa aba aba. Itu pasti menyengat tanpa pelumasan yang tepat, tapi Kyungsoo membiarkan rasa sakit itu menyebar melalui nadinya dan berubah menjadi kenikmatan. Sampai akhirnya dia mulai membiasakan dirinya di jari Jongin, sampai dia akhirnya meraih untuk merahi bagian depan kemeja Jongin yang sangat mahal.

Dia tidak peduli ketika dia menarik kain.

Dia tidak peduli ketika kancing melayang di sekitar ruangan.

Yang dipedulikannya hanyalah memiliki sesuatu untuk dipegang teguh untuk kehidupan tersayang ketika Jongin terus meraba-raba.

Itu adalah salah satu perasaan terbaik di dunia, membiarkan mainan lain bersamanya terlepas dari segalanya. Merasa rentan di tangannya, bisa diandalkan. Kotor dan digunakan, didominasi. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Itu sepadan, jika itu berarti dia bisa melihat tatapan cepat Jongin yang melintas padanya - mata dipenuhi dengan kekhawatiran dan kekhawatiran yang diperhitungkan, dengan ketegasan. Layak jika dia melihat bahwa Jongin masih peduli.

Kyungsoo merintih dalam protes ketika jari-jari itu terlepas darinya dan Jongin meraba-raba dengan ikat pinggangnya. Jongin mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih ujung dasinya, dan dia menariknya. Napas Kyungsoo tersentak lagi dan dia melepaskan tubuhnya dari meja, duduk dengan bajunya tergantung di pundaknya dan celana jinsnya mengayunkan pergelangan kakinya.

Mata Jongin tertuju padanya dan napasnya terasa panas di kulitnya ketika dia bernafas.

"Berbaliklah," kata pria itu dan mata Kyungsoo memantul ke bawah, dada keemasan, ke bawah ke tangan yang baru saja membuka sabuk dan sedang berusaha mendorong celana ke bawah. Dia bisa melihat ketegangan di bagian depan celana Jongin, dia bisa melihat tenda terbentuk dan sangat menyenangkan mengetahui bahwa terlepas dari segalanya, dia masih menginginkannya. Sebanyak sebelumnya. Mungkin bahkan lebih.

Mungkin orang benar-benar mulai menghargai hal-hal yang mereka miliki ketika mereka akan kehilangan mereka.

Jongin mendorongnya kembali ke meja lalu, menekankan dadanya ke kertas-kertas dan membungkukkannya sampai Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihat apa-apa selain rambutnya yang jatuh di matanya dan gerakan di belakangnya. Sampai dia tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa selain telapak Jongin yang membentang di punggungnya untuk membuatnya tetap menempel di meja. Hanya jari-jari itu yang merambat ke tulang punggungnya ketika mereka memastikan dia tidak punya niat untuk bergerak.

Jari-jari Jongin membentangkan pipinya. Dan dia mengeksposnya lagi, dia mengambil kendali atas segalanya lagi.

Jongin mendorongnya, sengatannya hampir tak tertahankan. Hampir. Dia tidak berhenti sampai dia sepenuhnya diselimuti di dalam dirinya dan mata Kyungsoo tertutup, jari-jarinya melengkung menjadi kepalan tangan, meremas-remas kertas di bawahnya. Dia menekankan dahinya ke permukaan meja yang dingin, berusaha untuk menenangkan diri, membiasakan diri dengan peregangan, tentang kontak manis yang menyakitkan itu.

Jongin selalu bersikap lembut padanya, selalu mengikuti langkahnya. Di dalam dan di luar kamar tidur. Dia selalu perhatian dan penuh kasih. Peduli dan manis.

Tapi tidak sekarang. Jongin tidak akan bersikap lembut sekarang, Kyungsoo menyadari ketika pria lain itu bergerak sebelum dia mengharapkannya - menarik kembali dan kemudian membanting kembali ke dalam dirinya dan mengirimnya naik di atas meja dengan teriakan dan erangan keras yang mengikat bersama. Mungkin dia tidak akan bersikap lembut. Mungkin dia akan membentak, dan mungkin Kyungsoo juga menyukainya.

Mungkin dia membutuhkannya. Mungkin mereka berdua melakukannya.

Untuk mengeluarkannya emosi mereka, untuk membiarkan amarah itu menyebar dalam rintihan yang bernafas dan kutukan rendah yang tumpah dari bibir mereka ketika Jongin menghantamnya tanpa henti, tusukannya tak menentu dan bebas dari kontrol yang ia selalu berikan pada apa saja dan segala sesuatu di sekitar dirinya .

Dan Kyungsoo menyukai ini. Dia menyukai perasaan tubuh orang lain yang menamparnya, dia menyukai perasaan penuh dan berat di dalam dirinya, dia menyukai perasaan Jongin yang menanganinya seperti ini. Itu jelas merupakan sisi baru baginya - sisi yang belum pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya.

Itu sama sekali tidak adil, bahwa Jongin harus melihat semuanya, tetapi ia hanya harus melihat kertas-kertas yang berserakan itu. Dia ingin berbalik, dia ingin melihat tatapan yang membutuhkan di mata Jongin, dia ingin menyentuhnya.

Tapi yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menekan tubuhnya kembali, yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah memenuhi dorongan tak menentu itu. Dia bergoyang di tempatnya, masih menempel di meja, dan saat itulah akhirnya dia tertarik. Ketika punggungnya melengkung dan sentakan kesenangan mengirim getaran ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Brengsek," Kyungsoo mengutuk ketika dia merasakan jari-jari membungkus rambutnya dan menarik. Jongin menariknya kembali, membuat lengkungan punggungnya semakin saat dia terus menidurinya lurus di satu tempat yang membuat pandangannya menjadi putih.

Tubuhnya mulai lemas, dia bisa merasakannya. Semua kesenangan itu menumpuk dan Jongin menariknya lebih tinggi sampai dia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggul, menekan punggungnya ke dadanya sendiri. Dia terus menidurinya tanpa henti, dan mata Kyungsoo berkibar pada semua sensasi yang datang bersama.

"Aku ingin kau datang," kata Jongin, suaranya serak dan rendah di telinganya saat dia menekankan bibirnya ke lehernya. Ciuman kecil itu mengirim perasaan berkibar di seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo, sensasi menggelitik di seluruh kulitnya. Dan kemudian ada gigitan keras, ditutupi oleh ciuman lembut dan lembut lainnya. "Aku ingin kamu datang hanya dari aku, sialan kau Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan erangan lain saat dia mengangkat tangannya dan melingkarkannya di leher Jongin, menjaganya tetap dekat saat tubuh mereka terus bergerak bersama. Saat tusukan menjadi semakin tidak menentu, kehilangan ritme mereka. Saat putih benar-benar memenuhi mata Kyungsoo sebagai sensasi Jongin menyalahgunakan lehernya dan ujung kemaluannya menekan pada sujudnya dengan setiap dorongan.

Dan kemudian ada ledakan warna di balik kelopak matanya dan jika bukan karena tangan Jongin yang menjaganya tetap lurus, dia akan jatuh. Dia datang dengan erangan keras di seluruh kertas-kertas di meja Jongin, mengepung Jongin yang masih mengebornya dari belakang, membawanya keluar melalui orgasme.

Mengendarai dia sampai Jongin merasakan pria di belakangnya kaku dan kelopak matanya berkibar lagi karena sensasi diisi dengan cum lain.

Kyungsoo hampir berharap Jongin melepaskannya, tetapi dia tidak melakukannya. Mereka hanya berdiri seperti ini selama beberapa saat lagi, tubuh masih terhubung, dada naik bersama. Terengah-engah. Mencari udara. Nafsu keinginan.

Dan kemudian Jongin menarik keluar darinya dan lubang Kyungsoo mengepal. Dia menggigit bibirnya ketika dia merasa cum menetes ke kulitnya ketika tangan Jongin membalikkannya.

Pria yang lebih tinggi menariknya lebih dekat, dan bibir mereka bertemu lagi.

Dan itu lembut, dan penuh kasih. Semua kemarahan sudah hilang dari ciuman ini. Itu yang menghibur. Bibir mereka bergerak bersama dengan lesu dan jari-jari Jongin mengusap pipinya dengan lembut saat dia memegang wajahnya.

"Kita belum selesai," kata Jongin pelan, suaranya serak dan rendah, tapi lembut. Hampir khidmat. "Kita tidak pernah ada."

Kyungsoo mengusap lidahnya ketika Jongin jatuh kembali ke kursi raksasa seperti singgasana, dadanya yang keemasan masih terengah-engah. Kemejanya yang hancur tergantung di sisinya, membuat kulitnya terbuka. Kekacauan berantakan duduk di tahta itu. Kekacauan berantakan memegang semua kekuatan di dunia. Kekacauan berantakan yang menariknya ke bawah, sampai Kyungsoo duduk di pangkuannya, wajahnya terkubur di lekukan lembut di antara bahu dan leher Jongin.

Dan mereka hanya berdiri seperti ini, jari Jongin membelai punggung Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo hanya bernapas ke kulit pacarnya, merasakan kehangatan itu. Merasakan detak jantungnya di bawah jari-jarinya.

"Kita harus mulai mengeluarkan amarahmu seperti ini lebih sering."

Dia merasakan dada Jongin bergetar di bawah jari-jarinya ketika pria itu tertawa pelan. Dia terdengar lelah.

"Aku masih marah."

"Aku juga," gumam Kyungsoo pelan, menegakkan tubuh dan menatap Jongin dan rambutnya yang berantakan, pada bibirnya yang bengkak dan matanya yang gelap. Jari-jarinya mengetuk kulit lainnya. "Kau bahkan tidak pernah membiarkan ku menjelaskannya. Kau pergi begitu saja. "

"Apa yang harus dijelaskan?"

Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam-dalam, mata berkaca-kaca di sekitar ruangan, di meja yang berantakan, pada blazer yang terletak di lantai, pada kemeja kusut yang tergantung di bahu mereka. Dan kemudian kembali ke Jongin dan antisipasi itu memenuhi matanya yang indah.

"Aku masih belum menjawab Wendy," kata Kyungsoo. "Aku masih belum memberinya jawaban."

Bibir Jongin bergetar sedikit, bergetar cepat, sebelum dia menyatukannya dan menatap lurus ke mata Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, yang sudah jauh pergi, tersesat di lubang hitam itu, tanpa jalan keluar.

"Kau tidak akan menerima," Jongin terdengar tidak yakin, hampir terlalu berharap saat dia berbicara, suara tetapi hanya bisikan. "Maukah kau?"

Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam-dalam, mata mencari sesuatu yang tidak dia temukan di wajah Jongin. Mencari kemarahan dan kebencian itu. Mereka sudah pergi. Yang ada hanyalah kesungguhan dan harapan murni.

Dan saat itulah Kyungsoo akhirnya melihat Jongin untuk siapa dia sebenarnya. Kekacauan yang rentan.

Kekacauan yang sempurna.

Dia hanya menurunkan kepalanya kembali ke lekukan leher Jongin lalu, menutup matanya dan mengubur wajahnya ke kulit yang lain.

Dia merasakan jari-jari Jongin menggali sedikit ke kulitnya ketika dia tidak diberi jawaban, dan dadanya mengempis di bawah ujung jarinya ketika pemimpin redaksi menghembuskan nafas yang hancur. Tapi kali ini, dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia hanya menghela nafas dan menyelipkan tangannya ke punggung Kyungsoo lagi, belaiannya mengirimkan kehangatan yang mengalir melalui nadinya.

Jari-jari Kyungsoo mengepal di dada Jongin.

Dia tetap diam.

**TBC**

…

_Andai semua orang di dunia seberuntung Kyungsoo. Punya kerjaan impian terus di tawarin lagi kerja hiks _


	18. Chapter 18

The Devil Wears Gucci

-Bahasa-

Author: Jongnugget

Terjemahan: Flying White Unicorn

Kaisoo Fanfiction

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

_Terjemahan dan Sedikit Penyesuaian Cerita_

…

**Baekhyun Prov**

Baekhyun mencoret pensil di atas kertas dengan kasar, X besar diatas desain terbarunya. Tidak. Ini tidak berhasil. Itu tidak cocok dengan barang-barang koleksi lainnya.

Dia melihat ke sekeliling meja, desahan keluar dari bibirnya ketika dia menyapu semua kertas yang kusut itu. Baekhyun bukan orang yang mudah kesal, tetapi di saat-saat seperti ini, saat-saat di mana dia bahkan tidak bisa memikirkan satu ide atau desain yang baik, mungkin dia berada di ujung emosional.

Dia melepaskan pensil sebelum emosinya meledak dan berpotensi menghancurkan sepanjang hari, dengan desahan lain, mendorong kursinya ke belakang. Dia butuh istirahat.

Dan kopi. Jelas kopi.

Orang-orang menyambutnya ketika dia berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong besar VOGUE yang putih. Senyum ramah editor, stylist, dan pekerja magang mengikutinya sampai ke pintu transparan kantor terbesar di lantai. Dia mendorong pintu terbuka tanpa ragu-ragu.

"Di mana Kyungsoo?" Katanya alih-alih menyapa, bersandar di meja kosong di kamar dan melemparkan pandangan ke pria di seberang ruangan dan cara dia bahkan tidak mengangkat kepalanya untuk mengakui dia. "Aku butuh minuman Amerika-ku atau aku akan mati."

"Kalau begitu mati." Baekhyun mengejek ke arah Sehun, mata tertuju pada rambut hitam pekat pria muda itu, ditata dengan sempurna saat dia terus mengetik sesuatu di komputer. Dia mengambil waktu yang manis menatap Sehun. Di tengah jalan dia duduk tegak dengan postur sempurna, seberapa tajam rahangnya. Dia telah membuat keputusan yang tepat. Sehun akan menjadi model yang hebat. "Dia seharusnya berada di sini sebentar lagi, jadi mengapa kau tidak duduk dan menunggu?"

Baekhyun baru saja mengangkat alisnya ketika Sehun akhirnya mendongak dan melihat bahwa dia, sebenarnya, sudah duduk di meja Kyungsoo. Yang lebih muda hanya memutar matanya.

"Terserah. Aku harus bicara denganmu, ". Sehun menghela nafas, menarik folder dari sudut mejanya. "Jongin ingin barang-barang Prada dikirim sampai minggu depan untuk pemotretan di Everland. Dia juga mengatakan kau bisa membawa beberapa desain Privè untuk dijalankan nanti. Dia akan mencoba membuatnya bisa tampil dalam pemotretan untuk edisi berikutnya. "

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan diri, senyum segera meregangkan bibirnya. Pemotretan unggulan adalah berita baik. Sebenarnya itu adalah berita bagus. Jika itu benar-benar terjadi, maka koleksi baru akan meroket dan tidak ada lagi yang dia inginkan untuk garis keturunannya.

"Sempurna. Aku akan menyiapkannya sebelum makan siang." Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja. "Sekarang diam, mundur. Kita sedang melakukan pemotretan di taman hiburan dan tidak ada yang memberi tahu aku tentang hal itu? Aku tersinggung. "

Sehun hanya menatapnya dan senyum Baekhyun berubah menjadi seringai menggoda. Tidak ada yang lebih menghibur daripada mengganggu Sehun pukul 7 pagi. Sungguh tidak ada yang lebih menyegarkan dari itu. Bahkan kopi.

"Kau tahu, hal-hal untuk peluncuran ini terlihat sangat bagus. Kita sudah mengamankan fitur di Marie Claire dan Dazed. Dan sekarang, berpotensi VOGUE juga. " Baekhyun mengayunkan kakinya bolak-balik, melemparkan pandangan kembali ke arah Sehun. Yang muda tampak agak kurang mematikan sekarang, tatapan penasaran di matanya yang gelap. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku hanya perlu mendapat konfirmasi dari Minseok hari ini, tapi kita sudah memiliki waktu terakhir untuk pemotretan."

"Kapan itu?" Tanya Sehun, berusaha untuk tidak terlihat antusias dan terdengar semenyenangkan mungkin, dan Baekhyun hanya menyeringai. Sehun gagal dan dia gagal keras. Jelas betapa penasarannya dia. Anak nakal.

"Hari Minggu ini. Ini pemotretan studio, jadi aku akan meminta sopir untuk menjemput mu sekitar jam 7 atau 8 pagi." Baekhyun bersenandung, alisnya berkerut. "Tolong mengingatkan ku, aku harus menelepon dan mengkonfirmasi dengan tim penataan bahwa mereka akan berada di sana."

"Apakah kau memerlukan bantuan?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan bibirnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya, matanya mengarah ke tumpukan kertas di meja Sehun. Dia hanya mengangkat alis.

"Sepertinya kau sudah cukup banyak pekerjaan," gumamnya, dan menatap kertas-kertas itu lagi. Begitu banyak pekerjaan, sepanjang waktu. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana mereka semua belum menjadi gila dulu. Benar-benar sebuah prestasi, sungguh. Lalu matanya kembali menatap Sehun, dan suatu pemikiran menyebabkan bibirnya bergetar dan pundaknya tegang. "Kami meluncurkan promosi untuk Prive dalam waktu sebulan lebih sedikit."

"Aku tahu." Kata Sehun, terlihat senyum kecil melewati bibirnya. Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak mengerutkan kening ketika dia melihat semua kertas di mejanya.

"Aku akan membutuhkanmu, Sehun. Kau adalah wajah dari koleksi baru ku. Kita akan memiliki banyak pertunjukan untuk dihadiri, banyak wawancara dan banyak pemotretan." Dia berkata, dan ketika pria yang lebih muda itu menengadah padanya, dengan ekspresi yang tiba-tiba sangat serius lagi, Baekhyun mengeluarkan satu pertanyaan. itu membebani dirinya. "Apakah Jongin berusaha mencari seseorang untuk menggantikanmu?".

Sehun tampak sedikit terpana sesaat, sebelum dia mengangguk linglung. Dia memalingkan muka darinya dan mulai mengemas tumpukan kertas.

"Uh, ya. Aku pikir begitu. Dia seharusnya mewawancarai beberapa pekerja magang yang kau rekomendasikan minggu depan. "

"Hanya untuk posisimu?"

Sehun menatapnya, tiba-tiba, dan Baekhyun hanya mengetukkan jarinya ke meja Kyungsoo. Sehun melihat ke bawah ke kursi kosong di seberang ruangan, bibirnya mengerucut saat dia mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Baekhyun hanya mengusap lidah di bibir bawahnya, mengangguk. Itu bukan urusannya. Tak satu pun dari Sehun, pikirnya. Tidak lagi.

Dia hanya memperhatikan pria yang lebih muda dengan rambut hitam pekat itu, sampai dia melihatnya melemparkan pandangan tajam ke arah pintu.

Bagaimana dia melakukannya, Baekhyun tidak tahu. Sehun pasti memiliki indera supernatural, karena ketika Baekhyun melihat ke samping, pintu transparan didorong terbuka oleh Kyungsoo, tas di salah satu tangannya dan karton dengan kopi di tangan lainnya.

"Ini Americano-mu," kata Sehun dan Baekhyun hanya menyeringai, melompat dari meja. Kyungsoo melirik ke arah asisten pertama, lalu ke arahnya, saat dia berjalan ke mejanya dan meletakkan cangkir.

"Selamat pagi," kata Kyungsoo, mengambil salah satu cangkir dan memberikannya kepada Baekhyun dengan alis yang terjepit. "Kenapa kau di sini sepagi ini?"

"Tugas panggilan," Baekhyun mengambil cangkir dingin darinya, mendesah lega di paru-parunya pada aroma tembakan kopi. "Terima kasih. Kau seorang yang baik hati. "

"Ya, itu aku," cibir Kyungsoo, menyerahkan Sehun salah satu dari banyak cangkir kopi. Asisten pertama hanya mengambilnya darinya, meletakkan surat di tangan Kyungsoo yang terentang. Dia mengerutkan kening. "Apa itu?"

"Undangan."

Alis Baekhyun terangkat ketika dia melihat surat itu, lalu ke arah Sehun dan akhirnya - ke arah Kyungsoo dan lipatan di antara alisnya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Penggalangan dana amal VOGUE Cina," kata Sehun, nada tahu suaranya yang membuat Baekhyun tersenyum di balik cangkirnya.

"Kalau begitu berikan Jongin." Kyungsoo mendengus, merentangkan tangannya kembali ke arah Sehun.

"Undangan Jongin sudah menunggunya di kantornya, dengan surat-surat lainnya," jawab Sehun, memperbaiki rompinya dan mengangkat alisnya, agak tidak senang. "Itu untukmu."

"Aku juga punya," Baekhyun mencaci dan Kyungsoo berbalik untuk menatapnya. "Kita bisa pergi bersama. Apakah kau tidak suka membeli pedang kuno atau, aku tidak tahu, rak-rak yang berantakan. "

"Kenapa aku diundang?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening. "Aku tidak mampu membeli semua itu."

"Penggalangan dana amal adalah acara pribadi yang diselenggarakan oleh satu-satunya pemimpin redaksi VOGUE China," kata Sehun, dengan tatapan tajam di matanya. "Dan mengapa Zhang Yixing memutuskan untuk mengundang mu, aku tidak tahu. Kau bisa bertanya padanya ketika kau bertemu dengannya."

Baekhyun menyembunyikan senyumnya di balik cangkirnya lagi, saat dia melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang semakin gelap saat dia menatap amplop yang sudah dikenalinya.

"Oh, Jongin akan menyukainya."

Kyungsoo mengarahkan matanya ke arahnya, hidungnya sedikit berderak. Cukup untuk membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kucing yang kesal.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" Dia mengerutkan kening. "Apakah kau tidak memiliki sesuatu yang lebih baik untuk dilakukan? Seperti, mewarnai rambutmu atau apalah? "

Tangan Baekhyun secara naluriah terangkat ke rambutnya, menangkap ujung helai merah yang memudar. Dia menyeringai, menyesap Americano-nya.

"Tidak perlu begitu kasar," dia berbalik ke arah Sehun. "Dan berbicara tentang rambut yang sekarat, Sehun, apakah kau berpikir tentang mewarnai rambut pirang?"

"Apa?"

"Aku pikir itu akan sangat cocok untuk mu dan pakaian yang akan kau wakili, kau tahu, wakili."

Sekarang giliran Sehun untuk dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu mengangkat tangan ke arah rambutnya yang gelap dan mengerutkan bibirnya untuk berpikir. Kyungsoo masih terlihat sangat stres dan Baekhyun hanya menyeringai, dadanya terasa lebih ringan.

Memang.

Tidak ada yang lebih baik dari melampiaskan malapetaka di pagi hari untuk mendapatkan inspirasi mu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku harus pergi, anak-anak," dia mengayunkan tangannya dengan acuh. "Aku benar-benar tidak punya waktu untuk disia-siakan."

Dia menuju pintu, menariknya terbuka. Dia berbalik untuk menatap cepat ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih untuk kopinya, sayang. Kirim salam ku untuk Yixing. "

"Persetan denganmu."

Baekhyun melarikan diri dari kantor dengan tawa menggelegak di dadanya.

….

Mata Baekhyun mengarah pada pria yang berdiri di bawah lampu besar, penutup kamera mati setiap beberapa detik. Suara Minseok keras dan jelas saat dia memberikan instruksi model tentang cara berdiri sehingga dia bisa mendapatkan sudut terbaik untuk pakaian yang akan ditampilkan.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk tidak menatap Chanyeol yang terlalu sibuk dengan setiap kata dan mengikuti setiap perintah, membalikkan tubuhnya ke samping, atau mengangkat dagunya.

Baginya, Baekhyun juga benar. Dia mungkin tidak memiliki latar belakang mode, tapi Chanyeol benar-benar tahu bagaimana melakukan ini dengan baik - keseluruhan terlihat bagus di depan kamera. Itu cocok untuknya.

"Angkat rahangmu dari lantai."

Baekhyun mendengus, berbalik ke samping. Dia harus melakukan pengambilan ganda.

Sehun berdiri di depannya, untuk sekali tidak mengenakan jas dan rompi yang sangat ketat yang selalu dia kenakan di VOGUE. Dia mengenakan celana jins dan dia mengenakan kaus kasual dari koleksinya. Rambutnya pirang keemasan, jatuh bergelombang ke samping.

"Yah, well, well," Baekhyun menyeringai, matanya tanpa malu menyapu Sehun dari kepala sampai ujung kaki. "Apakah kau tidak terlihat gagah."

"Bukankah aku memang seperti itu?"

"Apakah kau pernah mendengar konsep rendah hati?" Baekhyun mendengus lagi. "Kau akan menjadi selebriti yang buruk. Kau akan menjadi salah satu malapetaka yang membiarkan semua ketenaran sampai ke kepala mereka. Dan ketika kau menjadi terkenal, kau akan menjadi seorang brengsek yang meminta orang lain untuk memainkan musik ketika kau masuk ke suatu tempat. Seperti, Madonna atau apalah." "

"Yah, cerita itu tidak pernah menjadi tua."

"Dan di sini kupikir kau sudah selesai dengan VOGUE."

"Tidak sampai aku mendapatkan sampul itu," Sehun menyeringai, menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya pada obrolan konyol mereka. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum pada yang lebih muda, dadanya terasa luar biasa hangat. Tentu saja Sehun tidak akan menjadi bajingan yang tidak tahu berterima kasih. Dia terus mengikuti dia, Jongin dan setiap orang brengsek lainnya di industri ini selama bertahun-tahun dan dia masih anak yang baik, jadi Baekhyun percaya padanya.

Dia tidak ragu bahwa Sehun akan berhasil. Bahwa suatu hari dia akan menjadi sampul majalah VOGUE. Dia akan melakukan segalanya dan apa pun dengan kekuatannya untuk membantunya mencapai semua tujuannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Baekhyun berdeham dan menatap Chanyeol dengan linglung, masih berpose untuk kamera. "Aku berbicara dengan Wendy hari ini. Dia mengatakan kepada ku bahwa Jongin tidak membalas emailnya mengenai wawancara Marie Claire yang telah dijadwalkannya bulan depan. "

Sehun mengejek, suara keras dan sinis. Dia menatapnya.

"Kau tidak benar-benar berharap Jongin akan menjalani wawancara setelah semua yang terjadi, kan?"

Baekhyun menyeringai, menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak juga, tidak." Dia menghela nafas. "Meskipun, aku harus mengatakan, itu canggung selama beberapa hari tetapi mereka tampaknya baik-baik saja sekarang, bukan? Jongin dan Kyungsoo, maksudku. "

"Kurasa begitu," gumam Sehun. "Maksudku, Kyungsoo selalu tinggal di belakang setelah bekerja untuk menunggu Jongin. Dan belum lagi semua kejadian yang mereka berikan satu sama lain ketika mereka pikir aku tidak melihat mereka. Menjijikkan."

"Oh," Baekhyun tertawa. "Maksudmu menjijikkan seperti kau dan Junmyeon bercumbu di toilet?".

Rona merah yang naik ke wajah Sehun cocok dengan rambut pirang baru yang ia pakai dan Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Setidaknya aku tidak menidurinya di kantor."

Alis Baekhyun terangkat karena terkejut. Sampai-sampai dia bahkan memalingkan muka dari Chanyeol sejenak untuk melihat Sehun, yang flushnya menjadi semakin gelap.

"Di kantor? Ya, itu gosip baru. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu itu? Apakah kau di sana? Apakah kau merekam nya?."

"Ew. Tentu saja tidak. "Sehun tampak bergidik mendengar gagasan itu. "Tapi aku berasumsi. Mereka meninggalkan pesta lebih awal minggu lalu, dan kemudian aku tidak melihat satupun dari mereka. Dan keesokan paginya Jongin memberiku beberapa kontrak untuk dilakukan kembali karena semuanya kusut dan semacamnya. Dan aku ingat dengan jelas menempatkan kontrak-kontrak itu di mejanya sebelum kami pergi ke pesta. Tidak ada cara lain mengapa bisa berantakan selain hal itu terjadi. "

"Tapi dia mungkin baru saja menjatuhkannya."

"Aku menemukan kancing di lantai kantornya dan sejumlah tisu di tempat kertasnya." Sehun mendecakkan lidahnya. "Dan Kyungsoo bahkan tidak bisa menatap mataku keesokan paginya."

"Menarik," Baekhyun menyeringai lagi. "Jadi, Jongin memang memiliki penis untuk digunakan kadang-kadang. Senang mendengarnya."

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa maksudmu," Sehun meringis. "Aku bahkan tidak ingin tahu apa maksudmu."

"Aku hanya ngomong," Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "Dia hanya perlu bercinta. Keluarkan uap. Berikan penisnya beberapa waktu yang menyenangkan. Aku selalu mengatakan bahwa seks adalah cara terbaik untuk menyelesaikan masalah pasangan. "

"Kau pikir seks adalah cara terbaik untuk menyelesaikan segalanya," Sehun menutup matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan putus asa. "Bisakah kita berhenti berbicara tentang penis bosku? Ini tidak wajar. "

"Hei, aku bosmu sekarang."

"Dan permintaan yang sama juga berlaku untukmu." Sehun menembakkan tatapan tajam padanya. "Aku benar-benar tidak ingin membicarakan tentang kemaluanmu."

"Kenapa tidak ?!" Suara Baekhyun meningkat dalam volume. "Aku bisa memberitahumu banyak hal tentang penisku. Penisku bagus! "

"Aku dapat menjamin itu."

Baekhyun menoleh ke samping saat mendengar suara yang dalam dan serak. Chanyeol berjalan ke arah mereka, tampak seperti penglihatan absolut dengan rambutnya yang ditata, rias wajah dan pakaian baru itu. Ada seringai linglung di bibirnya saat matanya melintas di antara dia dan Sehun.

"Aku tidak ragu bahwa kau bisa," Sehun hanya mengangkat alisnya, tidak benar-benar terkejut, ketika dia melirik Baekhyun sekilas. Dia hanya tersenyum padanya dan mengangkat bahu.

Minseok memanggil nama Sehun saat itu, mendesaknya untuk mendekat sehingga mereka memulai syutingnya.

Sehun mengambil momen itu untuk sepenuhnya keluar dari jangkauan Baekhyun, dan editor hanya bisa menertawakan badai pirang yang menghambur pergi.

Dia memperhatikan ketika Minseok mulai berbicara dengan tenang kepada Sehun, menunjuk ke berbagai reflektor dan kamera. Sehun mengangguk ke setiap kata. Dia tampak sangat nyaman. Sangat nyaman.

Seperti inilah tempatnya.

Ya, Baekhyun telah membuat pilihan yang tepat.

Dia berbalik ke Chanyeol menyenggolnya dengan ringan di sampingnya saat dia melangkah lebih dekat dengannya.

"Jadi," katanya, tubuh menyikat pria lain. "Apakah kita masih aktif untuk Jumat malam?"

"Ya," Chanyeol menyeringai dan Baekhyun sekali lagi kagum pada betapa indahnya senyum lebar itu. Seberapa positif itu. "Aku pikir Jongdae masih belum terbiasa dengan ku sebenarnya menghabiskan waktu di apartemen ku sendiri, bukan di apartemennya."

Baekhyun berusaha menahan senyum bangga. Iya. Dia dan Chanyeol pasti memanfaatkan waktu yang mereka habiskan di apartemen kecil pria yang lebih tinggi. Pastinya.

Dia tidak bisa menahan diri. Dia hanya mengaitkan tangan ke siku Chanyeol dan menariknya lebih dekat, tidak benar-benar peduli tentang meremas pakaian.

Terserah. Mereka adalah miliknya.

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu."

…

"Aku pikir ini benar-benar bagus," gumam Baekhyun, menggeser gambar tas merah di seberang meja ke arah Jongin. Pemimpin redaksi mengambilnya dengan ekspresi yang sangat terkonsentrasi, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Baik. Tambahkan itu ke daftar kemudian, dengan yang hijau dan yang hitam dan kuning sling kembali. "

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Baekhyun mendorong kacamatanya ke atas hidung, mencari tas tangan kecil yang dia sukai sebelumnya di kekacauan berbagai gambar di atas meja. Dia mengambilnya ketika dia melihatnya. Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Kita sudah memiliki fitur Michael Kors yang terlihat mirip dengan itu, "Jongin menghela napas, mengambil gambar dari tangan Baekhyun. "Meskipun, yang ini memang terlihat oke."

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu, mengumpulkan foto-foto yang tidak memotong dan mendorong mereka kembali ke dalam folder besar di tangannya.

"Kau tahu apa? Mari kita dapatkan beberapa potong dari model itu juga, " Jongin menurunkan pena ke foto, dengan cepat menulis catatan. "Kita bisa mencoba mengatur ulang foto-foto itu."

"Atau kita selalu bisa menyimpannya untuk di lain waktu."

"Itu benar," Jongin bergumam, masih menulis sesuatu di kertas tempel itu.

"Aku tidak percaya bahwa bocah Zitao itu benar-benar mendengarkan saranmu dan mengubah beberapa idenya," renung Baekhyun, melihat di antara beberapa desain yang telah mereka pilih untuk fitur tersebut. "Kekuatan kritik konstruktif."

"Itu bukan kritik, itu hanya saran." Jongin bersenandung, menyelesaikan catatannya dan melepaskan pena. "Sebuah saran, bahwa dia mengabaikan tiga kali dan ditolak dari berbagai majalah."

"Aku bisa merasakan sombong di udara."

Jongin hanya menyeringai, menjatuhkan foto-foto desain yang dipilih dan catatannya di dalam amplop, sebelum menutupnya.

"Kyungsoo!"

Baekhyun berada di tengah-tengah menjilati amplop yang tidak perlu ditutup di bawah tatapan Jongin yang tidak setuju, ketika Kyungsoo muncul di ambang pintu melengkung, mata terbelalak.

"Iya?"

Jongin hanya mengangkat tangannya dengan amplop yang sekarang tersegel.

"Ini perlu dibawa ke pusat kota ke studio Tao sesegera mungkin." Kyungsoo mengambil folder itu dari tangan Jongin ketika bos mereka terus berbicara. "Katakan padanya kita akan membutuhkan tujuh produk masing-masing dari yang dipilih. Dia juga perlu mengurus dokumen, jadi beri tahu departemen hukum untuk menghadapinya dan selesaikan paling lambat akhir minggu ini. Apa yang terjadi dengan rok Chanel? "

"Mereka sudah tiba dan siap untuk syuting."

"Baik. Panggil Sehun dan katakan padanya untuk membawakanku teh dalam perjalanan kembali ke kantor. Anda pergi ke Tao dan memastikan Anda kembali pada tiga. Kami mulai menjalankannya tepat setelah pertemuan saya dengan penerbit. "

"Baiklah." Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Apakah itu saja?"

"Itu saja."

Baekhyun mengintip dari tepi amplop, jari-jarinya mengetuk ujungnya, ketika dia menyaksikan Kyungsoo melarikan diri dari kantor Jongin dengan terburu-buru.

Matanya pindah ke Jongin saat itu. Jongin, yang sedang melihat bentuk asistennya yang kedua mundur sampai dia keluar dari ruangan. Lalu dia menghela napas dan duduk kembali di kursinya yang besar.

Baekhyun menunggu beberapa detik, sampai dia mendengar gemerisik kertas dan suara Kyungsoo menyuruh Sehun untuk bergegas di telepon sebelum akhirnya langkah kaki mati dan Kyungsoo keluar.

Matanya melotot dari pintu yang sekarang tertutup ke bos lagi. Jongin memiliki pandangan rindu di matanya dan Baekhyun hanya membungkuk di atas meja. Dia meletakkan folder itu, mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau mau membicarakannya?"

Jongin tampak terkejut sedikit pada pertanyaannya, matanya melebar untuk sepersekian detik, berkedip ke arahnya. Seperti binatang yang terpojok. Dia hanya berdiri tegak di kursinya.

"Tidak."

"Baik," Baekhyun bersandar. "Terus bawa barang-barang itu. Itu sehat."

Jongin hanya menatapnya tajam, yang biasanya membuat orang lain takut. Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau akan menderita maag."

Jongin tampaknya mengabaikannya ketika dia menarik setumpuk kertas lebih dekat ke dirinya sendiri dan menempelkan kacamata ke hidungnya, membaca kertas. Baekhyun menatapnya, sebelum menghela nafas, rambut jatuh di matanya.

Dia hendak mendorong kursinya ke belakang dan pergi, tapi Jongin yang menjatuhkan kertas-kertas itu di atas meja dengan desahan keras yang membuatnya melihatnya lagi. Editor di mata kepala tampak agak sayu, ketika dia melepas kacamata lagi dan menyelipkannya di atas meja. Dia mencubit batang hidungnya dan bibir Baekhyun mengerucut dalam senyum simpatik.

Dia tidak berpikir dia pernah melihat Jongin tampak lelah hidup ini.

"Aku hanya tidak mengerti," Jongin memulai dan Baekhyun hanya mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, menunjukkan bahwa ia mendengarkan. Bahwa dia tidak berencana pergi ke mana pun. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa ini terjadi. Mengapa semua orang memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ku sekarang. "

Baekhyun menegakkan badan sedikit di kursinya, memandang Jongin yang hanya menatapnya, yang lembut, dengan sedikit senyum di bibirnya saat dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku menyalahkan mu."

"Hei, jangan salahkan pemainnya, sayang. Salahkan permainannya. " Baekhyun menghela nafas, menyatukan tangannya. Dia menahan napas. "Jadi Kyungsoo telah memutuskan untuk mengambil pekerjaan itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Jongin mengakui, terdengar semakin lelah dan putus asa dengan setiap kata berikut. "Kurasa dia juga tidak tahu. Semuanya begitu ... sangat membingungkan. Untuk dia. Untuk ku. Untuk kami semua."

"Jadi, biarkan aku meluruskan ini," Baekhyun menutup matanya sejenak, mengangkat jari. "Kau semua gila karena- ... karena apa? Karena dia mungkin mulai bekerja di tempat lain? Karena dia mungkin meninggalkan Vogue? "

Saat Jongin tidak memberinya jawaban dan cemberut seperti anak kecil di kursi raksasa di depannya, Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu egois," sang desainer menyimpulkan. "Dan cukup bodoh, untuk bersikap adil. Dia meninggalkan Vogue pada akhirnya tidak berarti dia meninggalkanmu. "

"Aku tidak marah," kata Jongin sambil menghindari matanya. "Dan aku tahu itu. Aku tahu yang satu tidak mengarah ke yang lain, tapi aku hanya- ... aku tidak tahu. Semuanya menumpuk. Aku terus berpikir bagaimana mungkin aku tidak melihatnya setiap hari di sini, tepat di sampingku. Dan itu menyakitkan. "

Baekhyun bersenandung pelan. Ini awal. Jongin akhirnya membuka pikirannya dan sebagai setiap teman yang menghargai diri sendiri, Baekhyun akan mendengarkan sampai akhir. Itu bukan hidupnya; dia tidak bisa memutuskan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tapi dia bisa mendengarkan. Sial, dia tahu bahwa kadang-kadang membiarkan semua itu membuat segalanya lebih mudah. Mungkin itu yang dibutuhkan Jongin sekarang, dan Baekhyun akan memberikannya kepadanya.

"Dan bukan hanya itu," pemimpin redaksi melanjutkan, menyisir rambutnya. "Aku takut."

"Takut?" Alis Baekhyun terjepit dalam kebingungan.

Anggukan Jongin khidmat saat dia akhirnya menatapnya, tatapan yang jelas dan transparan. Mata yang telah melihat segalanya, mata dengan pengalaman bertahun-tahun di belakang mereka. Baekhyun terdiam.

"Kau tahu lebih baik dari siapa pun betapa kerasnya industri ini, Baekhyun." Kata Jongin, suaranya lebih rendah dan lebih gelap. Bibirnya melengkung dalam kerutan, geraman yang hampir jijik saat dia terus berbicara. "Betapa mengerikan, betapa tak kenal ampunnya itu. Dan Kyungsoo ... dia masih belajar, tetapi dia masih jauh dari siap menghadapi semua itu sendirian. Jika dia mengambil pekerjaan itu di Marie Claire, aku takut apa yang harus dia hadapi. Dari orang-orang yang akan dia temui, omong kosong yang harus dia lalui. "

Baekhyun menahan napas lagi, jantung berdetak kencang.

Kali ini, Jongin benar. Dunia mode - bukan hanya kecantikan dan glamor. Di belakangnya, semuanya jauh lebih gelap. Jauh lebih rumit daripada senyum di wajah para model dan gaun-gaun cantik.

Itu adalah dunia yang keras. Kejam dan ganas.

Sungguh tak kenal ampun.

"Aku takut karena aku tidak akan bisa melindunginya jika dia pergi."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, memproses informasi dan ekspresi agak bingung di wajah Jongin dengan cepat. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dalam pikiran. Mencari jawaban yang benar. Kata-kata yang tepat.

Dan akhirnya, dia tersenyum.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang Kyungsoo. Dia pria yang kuat, "kata Baekhyun, dan hanya tersenyum lebih lebar ketika Jongin menatapnya dengan terangkat dalam kebingungan dan alis terkejut. Baekhyun mengangkat punggungnya sendiri dalam tantangan. "Maksudku, dia selamat darimu."

Senyum di bibir Jongin adalah bagian yang sama suka dan pahit.

Pahit manis.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Baekhyun berkedip terkejut pada Jongin yang menatap langsung ke arahnya, matanya mengundang dan lembut dan memohon bantuan dan jawaban yang sangat dia butuhkan.

Tapi Baekhyun tidak memiliki jawaban itu.

Dia akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak melakukan apa-apa, Jongin. Dunia adalah tempat yang rumit, dan kau benar, dunia ini penuh dengan orang-orang yang mengerikan dan tempat-tempat mengerikan dan hal-hal mengerikan terjadi setiap hari. Dan kau tidak bisa melindunginya dari semua itu, " Baekhyun berdiri dari kursinya dan Jongin hanya mengikutinya dengan tatapannya. "Hanya ... beri dia waktu. Biarkan dia memikirkannya. Kyungsoo adalah pria yang cerdas. Aku yakin apa pun yang ia putuskan akan lakukan adalah hal yang benar. "

Jongin terus menatapnya dan Baekhyun menarik folder itu dengan foto-foto dari meja.

"Dukung saja dia. Karena aku yakin itulah yang paling dia inginkan, lebih dari pekerjaan itu. Mengetahui bahwa kau ada di sisinya. "

Itu diam selama beberapa saat, ketika mereka berdua berasimilasi kata-kata.

Ketika Jongin berbicara, suaranya lembut dan rendah dan senyum itu menusuk kata-katanya.

"Apakah kau selalu penuh dengan omong kosong?"

"Benar. Begitulah cara ku memenangkan penghargaan untuk editor tahun ini di bulan Februari. " Baekhyun memegang amplop lebih dekat ke dadanya. "Dan jangan takut orang meninggalkanmu. Bekerja di tempat lain bukan berarti kita akan pergi. Kami adalah teman mu, kami tidak akan pergi. Bukan aku. Bukan Sehun. Dan tentu saja bukan Kyungsoo. Tidak ada yang pergi ke mana pun."

Baekhyun memperhatikan saat Jongin menggosok wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya, lalu mendorong rambutnya ke belakang. Dia mengangguk sekali, sebagian besar untuk dirinya sendiri, menilai dengan tatapan bingung di matanya. Lalu dia memandangnya dan mengangguk lagi.

"Terima kasih."

Baekhyun tersenyum, memiringkan kepalanya sedikit saja.

"Selalu," katanya, menurunkan tangannya dengan amplop lagi. "Oh! Dan jangan khawatir. Aku tahu kau memiliki sesuatu untuk dilindungi. Rahasiamu aman bersamaku. "

Giliran Jongin untuk menatapnya dengan kebingungan memenuhi matanya.

"Rahasiaku?"

Dia mungkin akan dipecat di tempat jika dia orang lain, tetapi dia tidak. Itulah sebabnya Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan dengan amplop besar di atas meja, menepuk kepala Jongin dengan itu dua kali sebelum pemimpin redaksi mendorong tangannya dengan muka cemberut yang tidak puas.

"Bahwa kamu seorang balita besar."

…

Makan malam disajikan di meja kecil di apartemen Chanyeol yang nyaman. Makanannya cukup lezat, yang membuat Baekhyun berpikir bahwa Chanyeol baru saja memesan makanan dan menaruhnya di piring yang cantik untuk dipamerkan. Bagaimanapun, ia menghargai upaya dan makanannya.

Anggur itu manis, miliknya sendiri dari koleksi hadiah-hadiah lamanya yang mahal yang belum pernah ia buka sebelumnya.

Namun, sekarang, dengan pacar barunya pada makan malam yang tenang dan pribadi pada Jumat malam, ia menganggap cukup masuk akal untuk mengeluarkan sebotol anggur Prancis dan membawanya sendiri.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," kata Baekhyun dengan mulut penuh spageti. Dia kemudian melemparkan pandangan aneh ke arah anak lelaki yang lebih tinggi. "Aku hanya mengalami tiga gangguan. Itu peningkatan. "

Chanyeol tersenyum ke seberang meja, masih memutar garpunya untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak spageti.

"Aku berbicara dengan Jongin hari ini," lanjut Baekhyun. "Tentang Kyungsoo."

"Bagaimana dengan dia?" Chanyeol tampak sedikit tidak sadar ketika dia terus memutar garpunya.

"Pekerjaan di Marie Claire." Baekhyun mengangkat bahu, melepaskan garpunya dan hanya bersandar di atas meja. Chanyeol bergumam di sekitar makanannya. Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya sedikit saat dia meraih gelas anggurnya. "Apakah dia akan melakukannya? Apakah dia akan mengambil pekerjaan itu? "

Chanyeol mendongak saat itu, tampak sangat tertekan saat dia menelan makanannya. Dia mengambil gelas anggurnya sendiri dan memutarnya. Dia tampak gugup ketika mengangkat bahu.

"Aku ... uh. Aku tidak begitu tahu. Kami belum banyak membicarakannya. Dia terlihat sangat berkonflik setiap kali seseorang membicarakannya. Seperti dia akan kehilangan itu dan mulai menangis, kau tahu. JADI, aku agak ... menghindari topik itu." Chanyeol akhirnya berkata, menyesap anggur dan meringis karena rasa pahitnya. Baekhyun tersenyum. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku pikir dia juga tidak tahu. "

"Jadi aku terus mendengar," Baekhyun terkekeh. "Sejujurnya, orang-orang harus bekerja pada keterampilan bergosip mereka. Ke mana pun aku pergi, saya mendengar jawaban yang sama, sudah usang, dan sudah usang. Aku butuh sesuatu! "

Chanyeol tampaknya menganggap penggunaan bahasa anak-anak modern terlalu lucu, karena ia mulai tertawa, meletakkan gelas anggurnya dalam proses.

Baekhyun sangat curiga seluruh kecocokan tawa itu hanya sebuah pertunjukan untuk menutupi dirinya membuang anggur.

Menawan. Chanyeol, meskipun tingginya yang mengesankan dan hampir menakutkan, hanya menawan. Seperti anak anjing yang lucu dan hiperaktif.

Bersama Chanyeol membuatnya bertanya-tanya mengapa dia bahkan pernah menemukan permohonan untuk langsung pulang setelah bekerja dan pingsan di sofa dengan keripik dan laptopnya terbuka di beranda Netflix di atas meja di depannya.

Bersamanya adalah memberi energi. Itu membuatnya merasa hidup, bahkan setelah seharian bekerja.

Dan bersamanya, Baekhyun menyadari, ketika dia menyesap anggur lagi, itu indah. Dan itu tentang mereka berdua. Dan dia tidak tahu mengapa mereka bahkan berbicara tentang Jongin dan Kyungsoo sekarang.

Tentu, teman baik melakukannya. Tetapi Baekhyun juga memiliki kebutuhannya. Dia bisa memikirkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo nanti.

Sebagai gantinya, dia memandang Chanyeol dari gelas yang dipegangnya, sedikit menyeringai di bibirnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kita hanya akan duduk di sini, makan dan berbicara?" Tanya Baekhyun, memutar-mutar anggur di gelasnya. "Kupikir kita akan minum anggur dan makan malam, lalu enam puluh sembilan."

Wajah Chanyeol menjadi warna merah muda yang cantik saat dia memandangnya, senyum bermain di bibirnya.

"Yah, kita sudah makan malam. Kita sudah meminum anggur kita. Begitu…"

"Jadi." Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak menyeringai ketika dia mengetukkan jarinya ke gelasnya dan mengangkatnya ke bibir untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke belakang, meminum setiap tetes anggur terakhir dari gelasnya, sebelum meletakkannya di atas meja dengan senyum puas. "Ayo lakukan?"

Chanyeol sepertinya tidak membutuhkan undangan lain, karena bibirnya sendiri menarik senyum nakal dan dia bergegas mendorong kursinya ke belakang dan berdiri.

Baekhyun meraih tangannya, perasaan geli mulai menyebar di dadanya dan ke seluruh tubuhnya. Sepanjang jalan sampai ujung jarinya, saat Chanyeol menariknya lebih dalam ke apartemennya.

**TBC**

…

_Selalu ya Chanbaek huahaha^^_


	19. Chapter 19

The Devil Wears Gucci

-Bahasa-

Author: Jongnugget

Terjemahan: Flying White Unicorn

Kaisoo Fanfiction

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

_Terjemahan dan Sedikit Penyesuaian Cerita_

…

Beberapa hal membuat Kyungsoo gila.

Duduk di kantor, memperhatikan Sehun mengumpulkan barang-barangnya dari meja di seberang ruangan ke dalam kotak karton bergerak itu, dan hanya berpikir.

Memikirkan Sehun, memikirkan dirinya sendiri, memikirkan Jongin, memikirkan tentang Wendy.

Dia akan menjadi gila jika terus memikirkan hal itu. Sudah mengganggunya selama berminggu-minggu sekarang, benar-benar seperti melepaskan jiwanya dari kenyataan. Mengambil alih seluruh keberadaannya dan mencabik-cabiknya. Semua keputusan itu.

Matanya kembali ke komputer, ke artikel tentang Jongin yang dia buka. Dia seharusnya menjalankan kontrol kualitas sebelum memberi lampu hijau publikasi kecil itu untuk menerbitkannya. Tetapi bukan pembacaan atau penyuntingan yang memberinya kesulitan, itu mencoba untuk mengasimilasi kontennya yang membuat napasnya lebih berat.

Karena menurut wawancara ini, menurut artikel ini, menurut apa yang Kyungsoo ketahui tentang Jongin, ia tidak selalu menjadi pemimpin redaksi majalah mode terbesar di dunia yang mengintimidasi. Dia tidak selalu menjadi ikon fesyen seperti saat ini. Dia tidak pernah selalu menjadi penakut dan dikagumi para desainer dan model.

Dia pernah menjadi anak lelaki normal. Orang tuanya memiliki toko roti.

Dia pernah menjadi penari. Penari balet. Penari jazz.

Dia pernah menjadi model.

Seseorang dengan mimpi besar. Seseorang siap bertarung untuk mereka.

Seseorang yang tidak berbeda dari dia atau Sehun.

Dan semua itu, Kim Jongin sekitar lima tahun yang lalu.

Hanya sedikit lebih dari lima tahun yang lalu Jongin berada di posisinya. Jongin telah berada di tempatnya sekarang.

Dan lihat di mana dia sekarang. Memerintah kerajaan.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, bersandar di kursinya, melihat ke layar, tetapi tidak benar-benar melihatnya. Kata-kata itu tampak berkabut, tirai menutupi matanya, dipenuhi dengan semua pikiran dan pergumulannya.

Lima tahun adalah waktu yang lama.

Mereka cukup lama bagi seseorang untuk memilih jalan mereka dalam hidup. Cukup lama bagi seseorang untuk membangun tangga dan mulai memanjat menuju tujuan-tujuan yang bersembunyi di antara bintang-bintang.

Lima tahun bisa membuat semua perbedaan di dunia. Atau mereka tidak bisa mengubah apa pun.

Dia tidak tahu di mana dia berada dalam lima tahun. Dia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana dia ingin waktu ini dimainkan.

Lima tahun adalah waktu yang lama, tetapi juga bukan apa-apa. Hanya momen singkat lainnya.

Dia mengerutkan bibirnya. Hidup adalah hal yang sulit.

Dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia tidak bisa tahu apa-apa. Tidak mulai sekarang.

"Kyungsoo?"

Dia berkedip mendengar suara namanya sendiri, tirai itu menghilang dan dunia kembali menjadi fokus. Realitas mengelilinginya dengan dinding putih kantor VOGUE dan Jongin bersandar di ambang pintu yang melengkung. Dia menatapnya dengan ringan mengangkat alis.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat seperti sedang melamun. "

"Ya, tidak, aku- ..." Kyungsoo berkedip dua kali, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Mata Jongin tertuju padanya selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya dia melihat ke meja lainnya.

"Sehun, apakah kau mendapatkan dokumen dari HR?"

"Hm?" Asisten pertama melihat ke atas, sebuah tangan menjalari rambutnya yang sekarang pirang. "Mereka belum menelepon, kurasa mereka belum siap."

"Baiklah," Jongin menegaskan, ekspresi yang tidak bisa dibaca di wajahnya. "Aku menandatangani semuanya tadi malam. Aku juga mengirimi mereka surat rekomendasi pagi ini. Semuanya harus sudah dilakukan. "

"Surat -..."

"Ya." Jongin mengangguk, tidak begitu memperhatikan keterkejutan mutlak yang menutupi wajah Sehun. Tanda kebahagiaan terlihat jelas di matanya yang tampak berlinang air mata. Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, senyum pahit, pada kejutan Sehun. Di senyum kecil Jongin, hanya terlihat di matanya. "Kejar mereka. Mereka hanya membutuhkan tanda tangan mu. "

"Aku berterima kasih pada mu."

Jongin hanya mengangkat bahunya, menunduk. Kyungsoo bisa melihatnya tersenyum.

"Tambahan. Ambil lah teh untukmu saat pulang. "

Sehun hanya mengangguk tanpa suara, masih sangat terkejut, saat dia menuju pintu. Kyungsoo mengawasinya menghilang di lorong.

Dia sangat senang untuk Sehun. Sehun layak mendapatkan itu semua. Dia tidak bisa memikirkan seseorang yang pantas mendapatkannya lebih dari Sehun.

Dia kaget ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil lagi.

"Kyungsoo?" Suara lembut, yang dicelupkan madu terdengar di kantor yang sunyi dan dia mendongak untuk melihat Jongin menatapnya lagi, ekspresi yang sangat suka dan penuh harapan di wajahnya. "Apakah kau bebas pada Jumat malam?"

Kyungsoo berkedip terkejut pada pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba.

"Uh, ya ... ya, kurasa begitu."

"Kalau begitu, mari kita keluar?" Usul Jongin, mengangkat bahu yang lebar. Itu hampir menghipnotis, cara dia memandangnya dengan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka dan rambut coklat yang kusut berseni. "Sudah lama sejak kita berkencan. Hanya kau dan aku."

Kyungsoo menarik napas, mata berkedip ke arah pintu kaca yang sekarang tertutup. Kemudian kembali ke Jongin dan matanya berkedip ke pintu yang baru saja Sehun lewati. Semacam melankolis di matanya.

Dan mungkin Jongin membutuhkan ini. Mungkin sama seperti dia membutuhkannya.

Gangguan. Dorongan.

Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya ke bibir bawahnya, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Sudah waktunya untuk membiarkan semuanya kembali normal.

"Ya. Aku suka itu."

…

Bar kecil dan remang-remang dan minuman mulai membuat segalanya tampak lebih kabur.

Itu adalah satu-satunya tempat di mana dia akhirnya bisa melepaskan segalanya. Satu-satunya tempat di mana dia bisa membiarkan dirinya hancur dan hanya hidup. Satu-satunya tempat di mana dia bisa melepaskan rasa frustrasinya, di mana dia bisa minum dan mencoba melupakan.

Dengan satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaannya.

Tidak ada seorang pun di dunia ini yang mengenalnya lebih baik daripada Chanyeol dan Jongdae. Tidak ada seorang pun di dunia ini yang lebih suka menceritakan semua rahasia tergelapnya, semua kekhawatirannya. Dan bahkan jika mereka tidak selalu mengerti, mereka selalu yang akan menerima semuanya apa adanya.

Jadi di sini, di bar kecil mereka, sekarang, dengan minuman di tangannya dan live band bermain di sudut, dengan suara menenggelamkan pikirannya dan alkohol membuat jantungnya mati, ia akhirnya bisa santai.

"Hei, tenang," tawa Jongdae terdengar agak jauh ketika Kyungsoo menegak minuman lagi, rasanya pahit dan tajam, membakar tenggorokannya.

"Aku tenang," jawabnya, meletakkan gelas yang sekarang kosong kembali. Dia sadar betapa beratnya kelopak matanya, betapa lelahnya semua yang dia alami. Betapa melelahkannya segalanya. "Aku sangat tenang. Jika aku lebih tenang, aku akan mati. "

Tawa Chanyeol meledak, lebih dari musik di latar belakang, dan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum, bersantai di kursinya. Setidaknya mereka semua mabuk. Mungkin hampir mabuk.

Mungkin hanya itu yang dia butuhkan malam ini. Hanya satu dorongan terakhir terakhir, jadi dia bisa melupakan semuanya. Jadi dia bisa tidur setidaknya satu malam tanpa berguling-guling di tempat tidurnya dan bertanya-tanya apa yang akan terjadi pada hari berikutnya, minggu atau bulan berikutnya. Tahun depan. Dalam lima tahun.

Dia hanya linglung tersenyum pada Jongdae memanggil pelayan dan memesan tiga minuman lagi, meskipun ada peringatan sebelumnya. Dia menghargainya. Karena dia tahu dia bisa mengandalkan mereka.

Karena dia tahu bahwa, terlepas dari semua yang terjadi dalam hidupnya, dia masih memiliki keduanya. Mereka selalu memiliki perhatian. Dan mereka akan selalu mendukungnya.

Tidak peduli apa pekerjaannya.

Dia tahu dia setidaknya selalu memiliki Jongdae dan Chanyeol di sisinya. Dan itu adalah nafas kepastian bahwa dia tidak tahu dia sangat membutuhkan sampai mereka bertemu dengannya malam ini dan memeluknya dengan tangan yang kuat, dua telapak tangan yang berbeda menepuk punggungnya.

Empat tangan memeganginya dan tidak melepaskannya.

…..

Kyungsoo bahkan tidak yakin bagaimana hatinya mengambil semuanya - pemandangan Jongin di antara semua lukisan di galeri itu, jari-jarinya terjalin dengan miliknya ketika mereka berjalan perlahan dan berhenti untuk mengagumi setiap karya seni.

Jongin akan berbicara dengannya kemudian, menjelaskan setiap lukisan. Ceritakan kepadanya tentang artis, tentang inspirasi dan sejarah mereka.

Dan Kyungsoo hanya akan menatap dan mendengarkan, benar-benar terpesona oleh keanggunan segalanya dan dengan semua pengetahuan yang dimiliki Jongin. Semua yang tertarik pada seni rupa, mengkatalisasi semua informasi itu.

Segalanya dibangun untuk menciptakan manusia yang sempurna seperti dirinya dulu dan hati Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengikutinya. Itu berdetak kencang di dadanya, ketika jari-jari Jongin mengencang di sekitar tangannya dan menariknya ke depan ke lukisan berikutnya.

Itu adalah museum seni modern, sehingga sebagian besar lukisannya minimalis. Kyungsoo seharusnya Jongin menikmatinya. Itu tentu saja berbeda dari pekerjaannya dan semua pakaian yang harus dia tangani setiap hari. Mungkin ada jenis kecantikan lain dalam hal-hal sederhana. Kyungsoo bisa melihatnya di sini. Dia bisa merasakannya.

"Jangan bergerak," kata Kyungsoo tiba-tiba, melepaskan tangan Jongin. Dia melangkah mundur, mengeluarkan ponselnya, sementara Jongin hanya menoleh untuk melihatnya, bingung. Kyungsoo tertawa pelan, melambaikan tangannya. "Lihat ke belakang, jangan bergerak."

Dan Jongin melakukannya.

Kyungsoo bukan fotografer. Dia yakin bukan Minseok. Dan hanya kamera ponselnya yang dia miliki saat ini, tetapi itu sudah cukup untuk menangkap ini - Jongin berdiri di depan lukisan sederhana di dinding, lingkaran putih di sekitar kepalanya seperti lingkaran cahaya. Dia mengenakan mantel hitam, dan rambutnya yang hitam tidak ditata. Dia hanya berdiri di sana, di depan lukisan itu, melihatnya dan Kyungsoo mengambil foto itu.

Seni. Itulah Jongin, pada dasarnya. Semua dia dan apa yang dia lakukan - itu seni. Pekerjaannya, hobinya, wajahnya. Semua itu seni.

"Coba kulihat," Jongin tertawa kecil ketika dia akhirnya menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo sedang mengambil fotonya. Dia memastikan untuk menangkap tangannya lagi begitu Kyungsoo mendekatinya lagi, membungkuk padanya untuk melihat ke bawah ke ponsel. Kyungsoo mengusap kembali ke foto yang telah diambilnya, senyum kecil menyebar di bibirnya. Senyum Jongin yang tenang dekat dengan telinganya, sebelum dia merasakan sepasang bibir di pipinya. "Kau memiliki mata yang bagus. Itu sangat estetis. "

"Kau yang estetis menyenangkan." Kyungsoo membalas, menggeser teleponnya kembali ke sakunya.

Jongin hanya memutar matanya, jari-jarinya secara alami terjalin dengan Kyungsoo, saat mereka terus berjalan di sekitar galeri.

….

Kyungsoo hampir tertawa ketika Jongin berhenti di tempat parkir yang sebagian besar kosong di depan restoran cepat saji. Agak ironis, menyaksikan Jongin mendorong kunci mobilnya kembali ke tas Gucci-nya di bawah lampu kuning yang berasal dari logo McDonald.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kentang goreng dan es krim, kan?" Jongin mengangkat bahu dan senyum Kyungsoo melebar ketika dia mengikuti pria yang lebih tinggi di dalam.

"Ada proyeksi film-film lama di teater drive-in malam ini, tidak jauh dari sini," kata Jongin ketika mereka berhenti di register, menunggu pesanan mereka. "Kita bisa mendapatkan makanan kita dan pergi ke sana, jika kau mau."

Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya lebih terkejut - fakta bahwa mereka sebenarnya berada di McDonalds, atau bahwa Jongin telah menyarankan teater drive-in.

"Kedengarannya luar biasa," kata Kyungsoo, suara tergantung di udara. Jongin baru saja mengangkat alisnya.

"Tapi?" Pacarnya tersenyum. "Aku bisa merasakan ada yang datang."

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk hujan di parade mu," mata Kyungsoo melintas ke parkir. "Tapi mobilmu tidak cocok untuk hal semacam itu."

Jongin melempar pandangan ke luar jendela McDonald, seorang enggan mengerutkan kening di wajahnya, sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan napas untuk menerima.

"Benar. Aku tidak memikirkan itu. "Dia menoleh ke Kyungsoo saat itu. "Tapi aku punya Ferrari klasik dari tahun 1961, jadi kita harus pergi lain kali."

"Tentu saja," cibir Kyungsoo. "Aku bahkan tidak terkejut."

"Hei, aku mendapatkannya di lelang amal. Itu untuk tujuan yang baik, "Jongin mengambil tas mereka dari kasir, sebelum melemparkan lengan ke bahu Kyungsoo. "Dan itu cantik."

"Kalian orang-orang kaya adalah jenis yang sama sekali berbeda, aku bersumpah." Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, meringkuk lebih dekat ke Jongin ketika mereka berjalan kembali dan menuju mobil hitam mengkilap kepala editor. "Dan berbicara tentang lelang amal, aku perlu bertanya sesuatu padamu."

"Apakah ini tentang pekerjaan?"

"Sedikit."

Jongin berhenti di dekat mobil, meletakkan tas di kap mobil dan menatap Kyungsoo. Mereka sudah bicara lebih awal, sebelum kencan mereka. Tidak ada pembicaraan pekerjaan. Itulah satu-satunya aturan.

Tidak ada pembicaraan pekerjaan untuk merusak malam mereka. Malam ini hanya tentang mereka berdua. Dan tidak satu pun dari mereka yang ingin berbicara tentang pekerjaan. Bukan tentang VOGUE, bukan tentang desainer atau deadline, bukan tentang fashion show dan jadwal. Tidak ada pembicaraan pekerjaan.

Jongin baru saja membuka tas dan mengeluarkan kentang goreng, mengangkat bahu dan mengeluarkan napas dramatis sebelum mengambil satu gigitan, bersandar di mobil.

"Katakan."

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Yixing mengundang ku ke penggalangan dana yang dia adakan," katanya, hampir terlalu hati-hati, ketika dia mencoba menemukan jejak keterkejutan atau kekesalan di wajah Jongin. Dia bahkan tidak tersentak, ketika dia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam tas untuk mengambil lagi kentang goreng. "Aku hanya ... Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu."

"Baiklah," gumam Jongin, menatapnya. "Maukah kau pergi?"

Kyungsoo berkedip cepat, bahunya menegang.

"Um. Aku tidak tahu. "

Tawa Jongin diam, saat dia menggigit kentangnya.

"Apakah kau mau pergi?"

Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya, tetapi kemudian menutupnya ketika tidak ada suara yang keluar. Dia mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap Jongin lagi. Sama sekali tidak ada jejak ketidaksukaan atau ketidaksukaan di wajahnya. Alisnya terangkat oleh pertanyaan polos saat dia terus mengunyah kentang gorengnya.

"Kau tidak terlalu terkejut."

"Karena aku sudah menduganya," Jongin mengangkat bahu. "Aku sudah tahu."

Kyungsoo juga tidak terkejut mendengarnya. Penasaran, ya, tapi tidak terlalu terkejut. Dia menarik keluar kentang dari tangan Jongin dan melemparkannya ke mulutnya, memperhatikan mata lelaki itu mengikuti gerakannya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Aku menyuruh Yixing untuk mengundangmu." Jongin akhirnya berkata dengan sederhana, dan pada saat itu, alis Kyungsoo terangkat.

"Apa?! Mengapa kau akan?"

"Karena," Jongin mengulurkan tangan bebasnya, menarik Kyungsoo lebih dekat sampai dia akhirnya bersandar padanya dan mobil itu dicelupkan di bawah berat badan gabungan mereka. "Akan sangat membosankan jika aku harus pergi sendiri."

"Sangat…"

"Benar, dan aku ingin memamerkan milikku," Jongin akhirnya berkata, napasnya panas pada kulit Kyungsoo di malam yang dingin. Kelopak mata Kyungsoo berkibar ketika tangan Jongin berayun di lehernya dan menariknya lebih dekat, bibir mereka hampir menyapu. Tepat ketika dia hendak bersandar dan mencium pacarnya, yang lain berbicara lagi, pelan. Bisikan belaka penuh dengan hiburan. "Kau harus mendadani rambutmu."

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan cibiran yang keluar dari bibirnya, atau gulungan matanya. Dia mencondongkan tubuh dari Jongin, memberinya tatapan tidak percaya. Tapi pria itu tidak melepaskannya. Dia hanya menyeringai, ekspresi agak sombong di wajahnya.

"Kau sangat picik, itu tidak bisa dipercaya."

"Itu aku," Jongin tersenyum, melepaskan mobil dan mengambil tas mereka dari McDonald lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong, karena kita tidak pergi ke teater drive-in, kita bisa pergi ke teater yang normal saja. Bagaimana tentang itu?"

Kyungsoo merasa berkibar di dadanya, saat dia melepaskan Jongin.

"Kau benar-benar biasa, Tuan Kim."

"Hm, aku suka kalau kau memanggilku Tuan Kim." Kata Jongin, bergerak mengitari mobil menuju kursi pengemudi. Kyungsoo merasakan panas mengalir ke wajahnya bersamaan dengan dia menyeringai.

"Hari pertama kita bertemu, kau bilang untuk tidak memanggilmu seperti itu."

"Hari pertama kita bertemu kau memanggilku Nyonya." Jongin menatapnya dengan alis terangkat, sebelum membuka pintu. "Aku kira segalanya berubah."

Mereka diam.

Napas Kyungsoo tertahan ketika dia melihat Jongin meletakkan makanan mereka di kursi belakang, sebelum membuka pintu di sisinya dan menggerakkan tangannya ke arah yang lain, menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk masuk.

Beberapa hal benar-benar berubah. Tentu, mungkin perlu beberapa saat, tetapi segalanya berubah. Mereka berubah untuk selamanya.

Dan Kyungsoo bisa melihat perubahan itu. Terlepas dari segalanya, terlepas dari semua kekecewaan dan ketidaksetujuan, terlepas dari semua itu, Jongin masih berusaha. Untuk dia.

Untuk mereka.

Dan itu sudah cukup baginya untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan. Untuk mengetahui bahwa mungkin ada satu lagi tangan untuk mendukungnya dalam segala hal yang dia putuskan untuk lakukan. Sepasang tangan lagi untuk memegangnya erat dan menjaganya agar tetap bertahan.

Tangannya ragu-ragu di pegangan pintu mobil.

Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari sakunya, dengan cepat menavigasi ke emailnya.

Dia membuka pesan itu, pesan yang sudah duduk selama beberapa minggu di drafnya. Orang yang telah menyiksanya larut malam, membuatnya tetap terjaga.

Tanpa pikir panjang, akhirnya dia mengklik tombol kirim.

Dan ketika email itu dikirim, dia merasakan semua napas meninggalkan paru-parunya.

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, semua kekhawatiran itu. Tubuhnya terasa ringan dan pikirannya tiba-tiba jernih.

Dia membuka pintu dan duduk di kursi penumpang.

Dia menoleh ke samping dan Jongin sudah menatapnya, senyum kecil di wajahnya yang cantik, dan Kyungsoo merasakan satu lagi kesedihan di dadanya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang saat melihatnya.

Segalanya berubah. Dan sekarang, mereka mungkin akan berubah lebih banyak lagi.

Dia menantikan hal itu.

….

Kyungsoo tahu pasti bahwa ketika majalah-majalah fesyen itu menyelenggarakan acara-acara besar seperti ini, mereka tidak punya waktu untuk bersantai. Mereka berusaha keras untuk menciptakan pengalaman yang luar biasa dan tak terlupakan.

Dia tahu itu lebih baik daripada siapa pun. Dia dan Sehun sudah melakukan ini berkali-kali - mengorganisir acara, menekankan sepanjang hari apakah semuanya akan menjadi sempurna seperti yang diinginkan Jongin. Mereka sudah mengalami semuanya.

Tapi ini? Ini berbeda.

Karena untuk pertama kalinya dia bukan orang yang mengaturnya. Dia ada di sini sebagai tamu, menikmati waktunya seperti yang dilakukan semua orang. Dia ada di sini sebagai tamu, menikmati kemewahan dan kerja keras asisten yang tak terhitung jumlahnya dalam VOGUE Cina.

Jongin telah berusaha berada di sekelilingnya sebanyak mungkin, tetapi ketika orang-orang akhirnya mulai mengerumuninya - kolega lama, mitra bisnis, desainer, fotografer dan jurnalis - ia harus memberi Kyungsoo senyum minta maaf sebelum diseret pergi untuk bertemu dengan kelompok lain. mitra bisnis.

Kyungsoo memakluminya dengan senyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Jongin tidak bisa istirahat, kan?

Tidak, dia tidak bisa. Kyungsoo akhirnya berdiri sendirian di sana, menikmati suasana dan musik, sambil menonton Jongin dari jauh. Dia mengangkat sampanye ke bibirnya, menikmati gelembung itu.

Itu tidak lama ketika dia tiba-tiba merasakan seseorang mendekatinya. Dia mendongak tepat pada waktunya untuk melihat pria lain berbicara.

"Begitu. Kau memang datang. "

Kyungsoo berkedip kaget, menembakkan pandangan ke arah Sehun dan rambut pirangnya yang ditata rapi, pada pakaian lurus dan tangannya disorongkan ke sakunya. Bahkan itu terlihat elegan dan cantik ketika Sehun melakukannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sehun hanya menatapnya, tidak senang, sebelum menyundulkan kepalanya ke samping. Kepada sekelompok lelaki tua, rekan, bahwa Jongin sedang berbicara. Bibir Kyungsoo terbuka ketika dia melihat wajah familiar lainnya.

"Aku dan Junmyeon."

"Bagus," Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dia benar-benar lupa tentang editor lain yang diundang. Dia benar-benar lupa tentang apa pun dan siapa pun yang bukan Jongin. "Di mana Baekhyun? Aku pikir dia juga diundang. "

"Ya. Tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya. "Sehun mengangkat bahu, menghentikan pelayan untuk mengambil gelas sampanye untuk dirinya sendiri. "Dia harus terbang ke LA untuk mengatur beberapa hal terakhir untuk acara peluncuran koleksinya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Setiap kali Sehun berbicara tentang koleksi Baekhyun, tentang pekerjaan barunya, matanya berbinar, terlepas dari ekspresi dingin di wajahnya. Itu menawan bagaimana dia bersemangat tentang hal itu.

"Jadi apa, kau akan terbang ke LA minggu depan?"

"Itu rencananya. Dan berbicara tentang Baekhyun ... "Sehun menyesap minumannya, sebelum menjangkau untuk menyerang ruang pribadi Kyungsoo. Dia menyentuh sisi jaketnya, mata bertanya ketika mereka menyapu seluruh tubuhnya, dari bahunya ke ujung sepatunya, dan kemudian kembali. "Apakah dia yang menyarankan ini untukmu? Tampak hebat."

Kyungsoo melihat ke bawah ke pakaiannya, setelan Dior yang elegan, milik Jongin. Dia memasangkannya dengan kemeja sutra biru bayi, salah satu dari investasinya selama beberapa bulan terakhir.

"Eh, tidak. Aku melakukannya sendiri. "

Sehun tidak bisa menyembunyikan kejutan di wajahnya saat ini. Dia tampak senang, bahkan nyaris bangga, ketika dia melirik ke arah Kyungsoo untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Jadi, apakah kau hanya akan berdiri di sini di sudut sepanjang malam, atau apakah kau berencana untuk benar-benar bergabung dengan pesta?"

Kyungsoo hampir mencibir, menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kurasa tidak. Aku tidak kenal siapa pun di sini. "

"Aku juga tidak," Sehun mengangkat alisnya, menyentakkan dagunya ke arah sekelompok besar rekan itu lagi. "Tapi kita tahu pacar kita. Kita mungkin juga bergabung dengan mereka. "

Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam-dalam, matanya berkilat ke arah Jongin dan orang-orang tua yang diajaknya bicara. Dia tampak sangat serius dan sangat berkonsentrasi pada apa yang dikatakan orang-orang tua itu.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Aku tidak berpikir itu ide yang bagus, Sehun."

"Kenapa tidak?"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening ketika dia melihat ke arah si pirang. Itu bukan sesuatu yang benar-benar bisa dia katakan tanpa terdengar seperti orang yang benar-benar bodoh. Tapi Sehun masih menunggu, tatapan menantang di matanya. Dia bahkan tampak lebih garang dengan rambut pirang. Seolah-olah itu belum cukup sebelum ...

"Aku tidak tahu, itu hanya- ... Jongin bekerja. Dia ... kau tahu. Dia adalah Kim Jongin di sini. Pemimpin Redaksi. Dan aku hanya- "

"Do Kyungsoo," kata Sehun sederhana, menyesap sampanyenya. "Kau adalah Do Kyungsoo di sini. Bukan asisten Jongin. Kau adalah Do Kyungsoo, pacar Jongin, yang secara pribadi diundang oleh Zhang Yixing."

Kyungsoo ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang menentang itu, tetapi dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa. Dia kehilangan kata-kata di sini. Sehun benar.

"Ayolah."

Dia tidak tahu bagaimana dia menemukan keinginan untuk benar-benar bergerak - mungkin itu sebagian besar karena Sehun hampir mendorongnya ke depan - tetapi dia akhirnya berjalan melintasi aula besar ke arah sekelompok rekan kerja dan mitra bisnis VOGUE.

Kyungsoo merasa terlalu tidak pada tempatnya ketika dia dan Sehun akhirnya berhenti pada garis lingkaran itu. Ketika salah satu dari orang-orang itu memberi mereka pandangan aneh sebelum melangkah ke samping dan memberi ruang bagi mereka.

Kyungsoo baru sekarang menyadari bahwa di antara para lelaki tua dan mitra bisnis itu, ada juga beberapa wajah yang lebih muda, selain Jongin dan Junmyeon. Zhang Yixing ada di sana, senyum lesung muncul di wajahnya ketika dia melihat Kyungsoo dan Sehun muncul. Dan asistennya berada tepat di sisinya - Luhan, dengan rambut perunggu dan matanya yang besar dan besar, meluncur dari Sehun ke sisi lain dari lingkaran itu, tempat seorang pria lain berdiri. Tinggi, serius, dengan rambut ringan. Wu Yifan.

Kyungsoo melemparkan pandangan cepat ke arah Sehun hanya untuk mengetahui bahwa yang lebih muda bahkan tidak melihat orang lain di lingkaran itu. Dia hanya menatap Junmyeon dan senyum kecilnya yang linglung di wajahnya ketika dia mengangkat tangan dan mendesaknya untuk berjalan lebih dekat dengannya. Sehun melakukannya.

Kyungsoo mulai ketika dia merasakan tangan di pinggangnya. Dia mendongak kaget melihat Jongin berdiri di sampingnya, senyum kecil menarik bibirnya yang montok. Dia tampak terkejut, bahwa Kyungsoo telah memutuskan untuk datang ke sini, tetapi tidak dengan cara apa pun tidak senang. Dia tampak bahagia dan Kyungsoo hampir menghela nafas lega.

"Jadi, aku berasumsi anda pasti Sehun," kata pemilik tinggi penerbit di Tiongkok dan Kyungsoo berkedip karena terkejut terhadapnya. Jari-jari Jongin hanya membungkus diri lebih erat di pinggang Kyungsoo saat dia menariknya lebih dekat ke sisinya. Wu Yifan hanya tersenyum pada temannya dari seberang lingkaran itu, senyum yang sangat dingin dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa memastikan apakah itu hanya wajah pria itu atau sesuatu. "Aku sudah mendengar tentangmu."

"Semua hal baik, kuharap," kata Sehun, suaranya dingin dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan napas ketika dia melihat temannya menembak ke arah penerbit.

"Baekhyun telah memberitahuku tentangmu sebelumnya dan Junmyeon tidak bisa berhenti membicarakanmu malam ini. Dia sangat bangga padamu, "Wu Yifan menoleh ke arah Yixing. "Dan kau bilang kamu menampilkannya di majalah edisi berikutnya?"

"Itu benar," Yixing setuju dengan senyum ramah dan tatapan ramah di matanya. "Kita semua sangat bersemangat untuk bekerja sama."

"Memang." Kata Wu Yifan, dan kemudian mata tajam itu bergerak ke arahnya dan Kyungsoo hampir meringkuk dan bersembunyi di belakang Jongin. "Dan Anda-…?"

"Kyungsoo," jawab Jongin saat dia menatapnya dengan senyum, sebelum mengangkat kepalanya dan bertemu dengan mata penerbit. "Pacar ku."

Itu tampaknya menjadi berita bagi sebagian besar orang di lingkaran rekan itu, karena banyak dari mereka yang tampak terkejut. Yixing tidak terkecuali. Hampir ada sesuatu yang lucu dengan cara matanya melebar pada dua kata itu, memandang dari Jongin kepadanya, lalu kembali lagi. Akhirnya, senyum yang sama menyebar di wajahnya dan Kyungsoo hampir tertawa.

Zhang Yixing, sejak pertama kali melihatnya menyerbu masuk kantor VOGUE di Korea, adalah manusia yang aneh, penuh senyum ramah. Sekarang tidak ada bedanya. Dia tampak benar-benar senang mendengarnya.

Kyungsoo hampir mengangkat alis ke arah Jongin. Dia punya banyak informasi menggoda untuk nanti, menilai dari satu reaksi sederhana itu.

Zhang Yixing tidak pernah menyukainya. Dia tidak pernah menggodanya. Jongin selalu cemburu tanpa alasan.

Tapi sekali lagi, jika bukan karena Zhang Yixing, maka Jongin mungkin tidak akan mulai melihatnya. Jika bukan karena dia, maka mereka mungkin tidak akan bersama. Siapa yang tahu?

"Kalau begitu, Anda mungkin ingin berbagi kabar baik dengannya?"

Kyungsoo berkedip menjauh dari Yixing dan menuju Yifan lagi. Lalu ke arah Jongin, yang rahangnya sudah ditentukan, tetapi bibirnya bergetar karena sesuatu yang mirip dengan senyuman.

"Berita apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo, tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya. Jongin mengarahkannya ke samping, memandang ke bawah untuk menatap matanya.

"Sudah ada…. Hm, diskusi. Tentang buku. Sebuah ensiklopedia, jika kau mau, tentang berbagai momen dalam dunia mode, sebagian besar berpusat pada pengaruhnya pada desainer yang berbeda dan karya-karya mereka, "kata Jongin perlahan, mencari kata-kata yang tepat. Dan kemudian dia mengangkat gelasnya ke arah penerbit. "Dan Tuan Wu telah memutuskan bahwa dia bersedia mendukung penerbitan buku tersebut."

Mata Kyungsoo melintas ke arah penerbit, lalu kembali ke Jongin.

Dia berkedip sekali. Dua kali. Jongin menggunakan kata-kata bundaran untuk mengekspresikan dirinya, dan Kyungsoo mengerti itu. Dia ada di hadapan semua rekan bisnis dan rekanannya. Dia tidak bisa mulai mengoceh seperti anak yang bersemangat.

Kyungsoo berkedip lagi. Buku. Buku tentang Jongin. Tentang pekerjaannya di industri fashion dan tentang pengaruhnya terhadap orang lain. Tentang tandanya.

Dia menghela nafas, jari-jari mencengkeram ujung blazer Jongin.

"Itu ... itu hebat! "dia berseru, tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya, ketika matanya mengarah ke wajah Jongin. Dia melihat kehangatan dan cinta menyebar di mata cokelat yang sangat dia cintai. Senyum perlahan mulai meregangkan bibir Jongin, semakin Kyungsoo menarik jaketnya. "Jongin, itu luar biasa! Selamat!"

Jongin terdiam saat itu, dan sesuatu tentang senyumnya membeku sesaat. Dia hanya menatap Kyungsoo, ekspresi serius di wajahnya, ketika dia hanya menatapnya dan untuk sesaat, Kyungsoo merasa seperti semua orang di sekitar mereka telah menghilang. Dia merasa seolah-olah hanya mereka berdua, di aula yang luas dan besar ini, saling memandang dan tidak melihat yang lain.

Dan kemudian Jongin mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, menyatukan bibir mereka tanpa peduli sedikit pun di dunia. Tanpa peduli bahwa mitranya ada di sekitar mereka, tanpa peduli bahwa semua orang melihat.

Itu adalah ciuman di bibir Kyungsoo, lembut dan abadi, penuh dengan emosi. Mengunci bibir mereka dalam perayaan. Kyungsoo harus berjuang keras dengan dirinya sendiri agar tangannya terkendali. Untuk menghentikan mereka dari meraih leher Jongin dan menariknya lebih dekat, menuntut lebih dari sekadar ciuman sederhana.

Tetapi dia tahu di mana mereka berada, dan dia tahu dia tidak bisa melakukan itu. Sebagai gantinya, dia membiarkan Jongin menarik lebih dulu dengan senyum yang sangat bahagia di wajahnya.

Semua orang sudah tidak ada lagi sekarang, Kyungsoo benar-benar mengabaikan mereka, karena dia merasakan kegembiraan untuk Jongin yang memompa melalui nadinya. Jelas betapa bahagianya dia, betapa senangnya dia dengan ini. Dia adalah segalanya yang bisa dia lihat sekarang.

Tapi akhirnya Wu Yifan minta diri, diikuti oleh beberapa rekan lainnya. Akhirnya, Kyungsoo melihat ke sekeliling orang-orang lagi, mata berhenti sejenak pada asisten Yixing dan cara matanya penuh dengan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditunjukkan oleh Kyungsoo dengan tepat. Sesuatu yang agak kosong dan kecewa, ketika jari-jarinya mengencangkan buku catatan itu dengan tugas-tugas yang dipegangnya. Buku-buku jarinya memutih dan Kyungsoo hanya mengikuti tatapannya ke tempat Sehun berdiri di sebelahnya.

Kyungsoo membungkuk lebih dekat. Cukup dekat sehingga hanya Sehun yang akan mendengarnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun hanya menatapnya. Dia tampak santai. Dia tampak puas.

Sebaliknya, mata Kyungsoo mengikuti gerakan yang lebih muda. Cara dia mengulurkan tangan untuk memegang tangan Junmyeon, cara jari mereka saling menempel dengan sempurna.

"Kenapa tidak?"

Senyum yang menarik bibir Sehun benar-benar bahagia, dan Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dia merasa beterbangan di dadanya, senang bahwa Sehun baik-baik saja. Bahwa dia menguasai segalanya. Bahwa dia sekarang benar-benar dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo baru saja bersandar ke Jongin.

Semuanya sempurna.

…

Kyungsoo sangat lelah malam itu. Mereka baru saja kembali dari Tiongkok beberapa jam yang lalu, dan dia pulang hanya untuk membongkar barang bawaannya dan mandi. Dia lapar dan lelah.

Dia mengeluarkan sebungkus ramen instan, tidak ada kekuatan untuk hal lain. Dia sudah bisa membayangkan malam Minggu malamnya yang indah. Makan ramen instan sambil menonton Netflix sampai dia tertidur. Kedengarannya bagus.

Dan kemudian dia harus bangun jam 6 dan pergi bekerja.

Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, menuangkan air mendidih di atas mie, dan kemudian menutupi mangkuk dengan piring. Sekarang yang harus dia lakukan adalah menunggu.

Dia akan menuju ke kamarnya dan melihat-lihat beberapa pertunjukan, memilih apa yang harus ditonton, tetapi membeku di tempatnya di ketukan tiba-tiba di pintu.

"Apa-"

Bahkan pikirannya terganggu, oleh serangkaian ketukan yang tidak sabar. Dia melemparkan pandangan ke arah jam. Itu sedikit sebelum sepuluh.

Dia menghela nafas. Mungkin itu Jongdae. Atau mungkin tetangganya yang selalu meminta gula padanya. Kyungsoo tidak keberatan dengan pria itu. Faktanya, dia mendapatkan sebungkus gula tambahan sebagai ganti, tetapi dia bertanya-tanya mengapa dia menginginkan itu di malam hari. Mungkin dia sedang memanggang sesuatu. Kyungsoo tidak terlalu peduli.

Dia menghela nafas saat dia berjalan menuju pintu dengan cepat, mengayunkannya terbuka.

"Oh."

Jongin berdiri di depannya.

Dia mengenakan kemeja putih sederhana, dan dia mengenakan celana olahraga. Jari-jarinya meraba-raba kunci mobilnya. Dia terlihat sangat sederhana, dan rambutnya berantakan, seperti akan terlihat setelah mandi, lembut.

Tapi tidak melihatnya di sana yang membuat Kyungsoo membeku di tempatnya. Itu ekspresinya.

Dia tampak gelisah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Kyungsoo, membuka pintu lebih lebar dan membiarkan Jongin memasuki apartemen kecilnya. Dia hanya menatapnya setelah menutup pintu, ke arah gugupnya yang aneh di ruang tamu. "Jongin?"

"Aku perlu memberitahumu sesuatu." Pria itu berkata ketika dia akhirnya berhenti di satu tempat, mata akhirnya menatap langsung ke arahnya dan Kyungsoo merasakan alisnya menyatu.

"Baiklah?" Katanya, bergerak mendekati pacarnya. "Apa itu?"

"Aku terus ... Aku terus memikirkan tentang kemarin. Saat pengumpulan dana, ketika saya memberi tahu kau tentang buku itu. Hal pertama ... hal pertama yang kau lakukan adalah mendukung ku. Untuk memberi selamat padaku." Jongin melihat ke bawah, rambutnya jatuh di atas matanya, sambil terus mencari-cari kuncinya. "Tanpa pikir panjang, kau mendukungku. Segera."

"Tentu saja," desah Kyungsoo, mengulurkan tangan untuk memegang Jongin. Namun, Jongin mendongak sebelum dia bisa memeluknya, dan menangkap tangannya. Dia memegang dengan erat, dan dia menatap matanya.

Ada penyesalan mengisi matanya. Penyesalan. Malu, bahkan.

"Kyungsoo, maafkan aku," Jongin mengucapkan, dan Kyungsoo tidak berpikir dia pernah mendengarnya terdengar setulus dia lakukan sekarang. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, menatap ke bawah ke lengan mereka, terhubung. Di Jongin berpegangan erat padanya. "Itu yang seharusnya kulakukan juga. Aku seharusnya melakukan itu untukmu saat aku mengetahui tentang tawaran pekerjaan dari Wendy. "

Kyungsoo sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dirasakan, ketika dia melihat Jongin dan semua kejujuran itu tertulis di wajahnya. Semua itu benar-benar penyesalan.

"Tidak benar bagiku untuk menahanmu. Itu adalah hal paling bodoh dan egois yang pernah aku lakukan. Dan aku sudah memikirkannya selama berminggu-minggu, sejak aku mengetahuinya. Dan aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar. "

Jongin tampak hampir patah, dan Kyungsoo melepaskan napas yang telah dipegangnya. Dia mencengkeram tangan Jongin lebih erat, menariknya lebih dekat ke wajahnya dan menaruh sedikit ciuman di buku-buku jarinya.

"Aku tahu."

Jongin melepaskan jari-jari mereka kemudian, dan memindahkan tangannya ke wajah Kyungsoo sebagai gantinya. Menangkupkan pipinya dan membiarkannya bersentuhan. Hanya membelai dia dengan lembut. Dia berbicara ketika mata mereka bertemu lagi.

"Kau harus mengambil pekerjaan itu, jika itu yang benar-benar kau inginkan. Jika kau melakukannya, aku akan sepenuhnya memahami dan mendukung mu. Tidak ada lagi keegoisan. Aku berjanji."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, mengangkat tangan untuk meletakkan di atas Jongin, ketika dia bersandar ke telapak tangannya lagi, membiarkan sentuhan hangat itu mengirim getaran ke tulang punggungnya. Membiarkan tatapan indah dan tulus di mata Jongin mengirimkan kehangatan pada intinya.

Dia mengangkat matanya ke atas, mengangkat alis.

"Kau menyetir sampai sejauh ini hanya untuk memberitahuku?"

"Tidak."

Kyungsoo berdiri tegak kemudian, mengangkat tangannya dari telapak Jongin untuk memberi pandangan lain pada pria itu. Dia tidak mengharapkan jawaban itu. Sebagai gantinya, dia memperhatikan ketika tangan Jongin menemukan jalan ke sisi lehernya, berpegangan padanya, ibu jari meluncur ke wajahnya. Dia tampak sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku datang ke sini untuk memberitahumu sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang sudah lama tertunda, " kata Jongin, mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Aku akan sangat mendukungmu dalam hal apa pun kapan saja jika itu membuatmu bahagia. Karena itulah yang paling penting bagi ku. "

Kyungsoo merasakan kehangatan di dalam dirinya menyebar ke setiap ujung saraf tubuhnya. Tangan Jongin mencengkeram bahunya sedikit lebih erat. Matanya bersinar.

"Karena aku mencintai mu."

Dia tidak tahu apa sebenarnya yang dia rasakan, tetapi itu seperti gelombang pasang yang menerjang tubuhnya, melepaskan emosi yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Itu membuatnya tidak bisa berkata-kata, karena dia hanya menatap Jongin dan tatapan yang hampir takut kehilangan di matanya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas gemetar ketika Jongin menurunkan tangannya ke lengan, sampai dia meraih telapak tangannya lagi. Sampai dia memegang tangannya dengan erat, mengangkatnya di antara dada mereka.

"Datanglah ke Arles bersamaku," kata Jongin, suaranya terengah-engah. "Sebagai asisten ku, atau sebagai pacar ku. Itu tidak masalah. Datanglah ke Arles bersamaku. "

Kyungsoo masih merasa kaget, dia masih mencoba mencatat apa yang terjadi di menit terakhir. Sulit baginya untuk bernapas. Sulit baginya untuk bergerak.

Dia nyaris tidak bisa berkedip cepat, mengangguk.

"Aku akan. Aku akan pergi bersamamu," Kyungsoo nyaris tidak berkata, suaranya terdengar teredam meskipun dia berusaha yang terbaik untuk berbicara dengan benar. Rasanya seperti ada benjolan yang tumbuh di tenggorokannya dari semua emosi yang berkumpul di dadanya. Tubuhnya tidak cukup besar untuk menangani semua itu. Namun, sebelum Jongin dapat bersandar dengan senyumnya yang bingung dan menciumnya, tangan Kyungsoo di sekitar yang lain mengencang dengan ringan. "Jongin, aku- ... aku perlu memberitahumu sesuatu juga."

Jongin terdiam di depannya dan menatapnya dengan mata cokelatnya dan Kyungsoo merasakan jantungnya melompat di dadanya. Dia merasakan semua emosi itu berkumpul di satu tempat, mengancam akan meledak. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba menenangkan dirinya, sambil memegangi tangan Jongin seumur hidup.

"Aku menolak," itu keluar sebagai bisikan, dan Kyungsoo mencoba yang terbaik untuk bernafas. Dia mendongak ke arah Jongin, mata yang menatap ke arahnya yang terus melebar dalam kesadaran. "Aku sudah menolak tawaran pekerjaan."

"Apa?" Pertanyaan-pertanyaan Jongin sama berbisiknya dengan bisikannya sendiri, suara kebingungan dan terengah-engah meninggalkan bibirnya ketika dia mengerutkan alisnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu matanya menjadi sedikit lebih keras, sedikit membenci, sedikit takut. "Apakah ku melakukannya karena aku?"

Kyungsoo tidak melepaskan tangan Jongin. Dia hanya menatapnya, pada mata yang indah itu, dan dia menghembuskan kebenaran.

"Iya."

"Oh, Kyungsoo," Jongin menghela nafas kasar, mata penuh penyesalan. Kesedihan dan rasa bersalah menarik-narik bibirnya. Dan Kyungsoo menyadari apa itu kilatan patah, apa itu dendam - Jongin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Cengkeramannya di tangannya sedikit melonggarkan dan napasnya menjadi lebih keras. Hampir tak menentu. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Ya Tuhan, Kyungsoo ... Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku ... oh my God. "

Kyungsoo menggigit bagian dalam pipinya, menyaksikan Jongin mengalami penyesalan. Saat dia mengangkat salah satu tangannya untuk menutupi mulutnya, lalu menggosok matanya. Dia tampak benar-benar bingung.

"Aku akan menelepon Wendy. Aku akan memintanya untuk- ... Aku akan ... Aku akan melakukan segalanya dengan kekuatanku untuk mendapatkannya kembali untukmu, Kyungsoo. Ya Tuhan, aku sangat bodoh. Maaf, aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk— "

"Aku tidak menolak karena kau adalah pacarku atau bosku," Kyungsoo memotong kata-kata Jongin dan dia mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih tangannya lagi. Dan Jongin masih turun lagi, lalu, menatapnya. Mata cokelatnya sedikit memerah, dan dia tampak sangat marah pada dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo hanya menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan dia menutup matanya sejenak. Dia memastikan untuk hanya jujur ketika dia tahu suaranya tidak akan bergetar ketika dia terus berbicara. "Aku menolak karena aku belum siap untuk itu. Karena aku melihat mu dan aku menyadari bahwa aku masih harus belajar banyak. Karena aku melihat mu, dan aku menyadari bahwa kau adalah segalanya yang aku inginkan suatu hari nanti. "

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu dengan ringan, menatap Jongin dan topeng syok yang menyebar di wajahnya yang mempesona. Topeng kesukaan dan cinta.

"Aku menjadikanmu pedoman," katanya sederhana. "Sebagai penulis, sebagai editor. Sebagai manusia, di atas segalanya. Aku ingin menjadi seperti mu. "

Dia bahkan tidak sempat mengambil nafas, sebelum bibir Jongin jatuh menubruk bibirnya. Ciumannya lemah dan putus asa, seakan dia membutuhkan lebih dari yang dibutuhkannya. Sepertinya dia lebih membutuhkannya daripada udara.

Tangannya berpegangan pada Kyungsoo, menjaganya agar tetap dekat, tidak melepaskan dan hanya menciumnya sampai kelopak mata Kyungsoo akhirnya tertutup, mata menyengat dengan air mata bahagia yang mengancam untuk melarikan diri.

Dia hanya berpegangan pada Jongin, jari-jarinya mengitari kain kaus putihnya dan hanya menariknya ke depan sampai tidak ada ruang di antara tubuh mereka. Sampai tidak ada apa-apa selain mereka berdua, yang hilang pada saat itu.

"Aku mencintaimu," Jongin mengulangi, dan dia terdengar tersedak ketika dia berbicara. Dia menekankan ciuman ke bibirnya lagi. "Benar benar cinta."

"Aku tahu," desah Kyungsoo, menatap ke bawah di bawah bulu matanya ke arah Jongin. Dia tahu sekarang apa semua emosi itu. Dia sekarang tahu apa semua sensasi kesemutan yang dia rasakan sebelumnya. Dia tahu sekarang apa yang dia rasakan untuk apa yang tampak seperti keabadian. Dia hanya mencengkeram baju Jongin dan menariknya lebih dekat, sampai dahi mereka bersentuhan. Sampai dia bisa merasakan napas Jongin di bibirnya. "Aku mencintaimu juga."

Jari-jari Jongin meluncur di belakang kepalanya. Dia tidak membungkuk untuk menciumnya lagi, tidak segera.

Sebaliknya, dia hanya memeluknya erat-erat, menekan dahi mereka bersama-sama, dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan tawa tersedak ketika dia melihat Jongin membiarkan senyum itu menguasai seluruh wajahnya. Dia bersinar. Lebih dari sebelumnya.

"Apakah kau ingin menginap?" Kyungsoo bertanya pelan, mengusap dada Jongin. "Aku punya ramen."

Jongin terkekeh mendengarnya, tawa kecil yang membuat kehangatan di tubuh Kyungsoo kembali muncul, dan dia mengangguk.

Dan ketika dia membungkuk untuk menciumnya lagi, ciuman yang lambat dan penuh cinta, membawa semua kata-kata yang tak terucapkan yang akhirnya menemukan jalan keluar, Kyungsoo merasakan semua kebahagiaan di dunia memenuhi dirinya.

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan Jongin tersenyum dalam ciuman dan dia baru tahu.

Ini adalah hal yang benar.

Di sini dan sekarang, ini adalah semua yang dia inginkan.

**TBC**

…

_Karena terkadang yang bisa meruntuhkan ego masing masing, hanyalah kekaguman pada lawan jenis._

_**Buat yang nanya apa aku akan menerjemahkan sequel kedua fanfic ini. Aku belum ada planning kesana. Dan kalau author nya mengizinkan mungkin akan di terjemahkan juga nantinya.**_

_Happy weekend all!_


	20. Chapter 20

The Devil Wears Gucci

-Bahasa-

Author: Jongnugget

Terjemahan: Flying White Unicorn

Kaisoo Fanfiction

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

_Terjemahan dan Sedikit Penyesuaian Cerita_

…

Kyungsoo melirik ke arah jam di dinding, lalu ke seberang kantor. Ke meja tua nya.

Kosong.

Dia mencoba untuk tetap menghela nafas ketika dia hanya mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke desktop komputer, menutup lagi pdf. Dia telah membaca hal yang sama selama satu jam. Berbagai artikel dan fitur dari majalah dan surat kabar lain, dikirim kepada mereka oleh PR untuk persetujuan. Artikel dan fitur yang membuatnya ingin hanya mengunci dirinya di rumahnya dan tidak pernah pergi lagi.

Matanya mengamati kata-kata, berusaha untuk tidak terlalu memperhatikan gambar yang menyertainya. Dia menutup pdf ini dan membuka yang berikutnya. Dia masih memiliki daftar yang cukup panjang untuk dilalui.

"Apakah ada alasan kenapa tehku belum ada di sini?" Suara Jongin bergema jelas di kantor yang kosong dan Kyungsoo berdiri tegak di kursinya, matanya dengan malas bergerak dari layar ke bosnya yang muncul di pintu melengkung yang memisahkan kantor utama dari salah satu pemimpin redaksi. Ada ekspresi agak kesal di wajahnya, menyertai kejengkelan yang terdengar dalam suaranya, ketika dia melihat ke arah meja kosong di ruangan itu. Kerutan mengernyit di bibirnya saat dia menggerakkan tangannya dengan linglung ke arahnya, mata cokelat berbalik ke arah Kyungsoo. "Di mana anak itu? Apakah dia mati atau sesuatu? "

Kyungsoo tidak ingin mengernyit, tetapi dia tidak bisa menahannya. Dia telah memperingatkan Taeyong untuk bergegas.

Dan sekarang dia kacau.

"Ini hari pertamanya," Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu, berusaha terdengar serendah mungkin. "Maklumi dia sedikit."

"Kau tahu bukan itu yang aku lakukan."

Oh, Kyungsoo tahu itu, oke. Dia melemparkan pandangan lagi ke meja kosong asisten kedua Jongin, sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ringan.

"Benar," gumamnya, sebelum kembali ke Jongin dan seluruh dirinya yang mengagumkan hanya bersandar di dinding, menatapnya. Bukan sedikit pun dari semua gangguan yang ada di matanya beberapa detik yang lalu. Napas Kyungsoo hampir tertahan saat melihat mata penuh perhatian itu. Dia harus melakukan yang terbaik untuk tidak terganggu oleh mereka. "Aku punya banyak artikel di sini untuk persetujuan, kebanyakan untuk tabloid."

Jongin hanya mengeluarkan bunyi berdengung, saat dia melepaskan diri dari dinding dan mengitari meja dan berhenti tepat di belakang kursi Kyungsoo.

Dia mengerutkan bibirnya ketika Jongin membungkuk di atas bahunya, tubuhnya tiba-tiba menyerang ruangnya, aromanya mengelilinginya. Dia tiba-tiba sangat dekat, yang harus dilakukan Kyungsoo hanyalah menoleh ke samping untuk melihat profil sisi Jongin yang terpusat, ketika mata bosnya memindai halaman yang telah dia buka di komputer. Ketika Jongin meraih, jari-jarinya menyentuh Kyungsoo ketika dia menutupi tangannya di atas mouse dan menggulir ke bawah, Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas.

Tiba-tiba, artikel-artikel tentang dia dan Jongin menjadi pasangan, dengan semua foto yang diambil oleh paparazzi di acara amal Yixing - semuanya tampak tidak penting. Hanya latar belakang abu-abu untuk kecantikan emas yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Segalanya tampak tidak berarti di sebelah Jongin.

Dia hanya ingat bagaimana caranya bernafas ketika Jongin mengeluarkan dengung tenang lainnya, dengungan yang begitu dekat dengan telinganya sehingga Kyungsoo hampir merasa menggigil di punggungnya. Dia harus mengendalikan seluruh tubuhnya untuk menghentikan dirinya dari berbalik dan hanya menarik Jongin lebih dekat.

Mereka sedang bekerja.

Dia perlu mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

Dan syukurlah, Jongin menegakkan tubuh, dan Kyungsoo mengikutinya dengan matanya. Ada pandangan penuh perhitungan di wajah Jongin saat dia berbalik untuk menatapnya.

Dia terdiam selama beberapa saat, sebelum dia mengangkat bahu lebar dan bersandar untuk duduk di tepi meja baru Kyungsoo.

"Kau dapat menyetujuinya jika kau setuju dengan mereka. Aku tidak keberatan."

Kyungsoo mengerjap dalam diam. Bibirnya terbuka dan dia mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk membentuk jawaban yang masuk akal.

Dia akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menutup matanya sejenak, sebelum melemparkan pandangan bertanya ke arah pacarnya.

"Kau tahu, kau secara mengejutkan untuk seseorang yang kariernya selalu di mata publik," Kyungsoo mendengus, membiarkan nada tidak percaya itu merayap ke dalam suaranya. "Tidakkah ini memengaruhi mu?"

"Tidak juga." Jongin hanya bersenandung, menyilangkan tangannya dan hanya menatap ke bawah ke arah Kyungsoo. Dia tersenyum kecil, terlihat agak sangat senang dengan dirinya sendiri. "Aku sudah menjadi model, desainer, inspirasi, penulis, dan pemimpin redaksi majalah terbesar di dunia."

Jongin hanya mengangkat bahu, kilau geli akhirnya bersinar di matanya. Tiba-tiba dia tampak seperti anak yang suka main-main dan hati Kyungsoo kesulitan menyesuaikan diri dengan dualitas itu.

"Gay hanya menambah pengalamanku."

"Luar biasa," desah Kyungsoo, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jadi, aku harus memberi PR lampu hijau?".

"Hanya jika kau siap untuk itu."

Kyungsoo berkedip terkejut ketika Jongin membungkuk dan mencium sisi wajahnya, ciuman cepat yang mendarat di suatu tempat di antara tulang pipi dan telinganya. Ciuman yang sama mendukungnya dengan pandangan yang membesarkan hati di mata Jongin, ketika dia menegakkan tubuh lagi, berdiri tegak saat dia meraih untuk memperbaiki kerah kemejanya.

Ekspresi kekanak-kanakan geli hilang dari matanya ketika dia mulai berbicara lagi.

"Kita membutuhkan gaun Vera Wang di sini hari Jumat. Jika mereka tidak ada di sini sebelum itu kita harus memotong fitur, jadi mintalah siapa pun yang bertanggung jawab untuk mengirimkannya sesegera mungkin. Dapatkan kontak untuk fitur selebritas dari PR dan beri tahu aku apa pilihan kita. Kita sudah memasang idola wanita di sampul terakhir, lihat apakah kita dapat bekerja dengan boy grup kali ini. Panggil Minseok dan tanyakan padanya apakah dia bisa terbang bersama kita ke Arles. Juga, kita punya acara malam ini di toko Gucci di Gangnam jadi temui aku di sana jam 6 sore. "

Kyungsoo sedang menulis instruksi, sebelum tangannya membeku saat menuju kertas. Alisnya bersatu ketika dia melihat ke arah Jongin, yang terlalu sibuk memperbaiki tombol lengan bajunya.

"Maaf, kita?"

Jongin berkedip menjauh dari kancingnya, alisnya terangkat dan bibir mengerut sedikit cemberut terkonsentrasi. Dia tampak tidak menyadari mengapa Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Ya kita."

"Jongin," Kyungsoo hampir mengerang, menurunkan pena. "Kupikir kita sudah membicarakan ini. Berhentilah membelikanku pakaian mahal. Aku tidak membutuhkannya. "

"Kyungsoo," Jongin memulai, banyak hal yang bercampur di matanya - sejumput hiburan, sedikit keraguan, bayangan putus asa. Mereka semua datang bersama untuk membuat bibirnya menarik dalam senyum menawan dan bingung. "Kita tidak akan pergi ke pembukaan toko atau hanya acara ramah di Tiongkok. Kita akan pergi pesiar mode. Percayalah, kau memang butuh itu. Dan begitu juga aku."

Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya, siap bertarung dengan argumen yang terdengar logis di kepalanya. Jongin pasti mengenali niat di matanya, karena dia hanya mengangkat alisnya.

"Dan jika itu mengubah apa pun, aku sebenarnya tidak membayarnya. Ada beberapa tunjangan untuk menjadi duta Gucci," kata Jongin, wajahnya berubah menjadi topeng serius lagi. Jika bukan karena kilau di matanya, Kyungsoo akan benar-benar berpikir bahwa bosnya sudah selesai main-main. Dia menghela nafas kalah. Dia cukup yakin Jongin berbohong sampai batas tertentu, tetapi tampilan yang diberikan pacarnya setelah membuatnya hanya mengerutkan bibir dan bersandar di kursinya dengan kekalahan. "6 sore. Aku akan melihatmu di sana. "

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu, anggukan tersesat dalam gerakannya saat dia mengulurkan tangan untuk menambahkan hal lain pada perencananya.

Dia merasakan Jongin menjauh dari meja dan kembali ke kantornya. Ketika dia melihat sosoknya yang tinggi berhenti di pintu melengkung dengan pandangan pinggirannya, dia mendongak dari catatannya, alisnya terangkat.

"Katakan pada anak itu untuk datang ke kantorku begitu dia kembali ke sini. Sepertinya aku harus berbicara dengannya sendiri. "

Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam-dalam, melempar pandangan penuh kasih ke meja kosong Taeyong, lalu ke pintu. Masih belum ada tanda-tanda anak muda yang seharusnya membawa kembali kopi para editor dan teh Jongin.

Dia menyeringai, melihat kembali ke arah Jongin.

"Kau tidak benar-benar baik pagi ini. Mungkin dia melarikan diri. "

Jongin melirik sekilas ke arah jam. Dia memandang ke arah Kyungsoo dan mengangkat alisnya, dan dia tidak bisa memastikan apakah senyum di bibirnya lucu atau tidak menyenangkan.

"Jika dia tidak kembali dalam lima menit ke depan, aku akan berharap dia telah melarikan diri."

Kyungsoo hanya menyaksikan ketika Jongin menghilang di kantornya, dan kemudian dia melemparkan pandangan terakhir ke arah pintu. Kali ini, dia tidak bisa membantu meringis dan desahan rendah yang tanpa sadar keluar dari bibirnya. Taeyong benar-benar kacau. Anak yang malang.

Tetapi jika dia selamat dari itu semua, maka dia mengira orang lain juga akan. Dan bocah itu tampaknya cukup pintar untuk tahu bagaimana membawa nampan dengan cangkir kopi di atasnya. Kyungsoo mengakuinya.

Namun, dia memiliki kekhawatiran yang lebih besar daripada itu sekarang. Dia melihat kembali ke desktop-nya, foto-foto dirinya dan Jongin disertai dengan artikel yang mengisi kembali visi dan pikirannya.

Dia menggulirkannya dengan linglung ke arah mereka, senyum kecil perlahan menyebar di bibirnya saat suara Jongin bergema di benaknya.

Aku tidak keberatan, katanya. Jika kau siap.

Dan Kyungsoo hanya melihat ke bawah ke pergelangan tangannya, ke arloji yang menjadi seperti bagian dari dirinya. Matanya kemudian melayang ke ruangan di mana dia tahu Jongin duduk dengan rambutnya yang acak-acakan dan wajahnya yang serius, fokus pada pekerjaannya, dengan bibirnya yang indah terbuka dalam konsentrasi. Dan kemudian malam ini, setelah pemasangan bodoh itu, semua itu akan menjadi miliknya. Rambut menyisir jari-jarinya, wajah menyentuh dengan lembut, bibir untuk mencium dengan lapar. Semua itu.

Dia menutup semua artikel itu dan membuka surelnya. Menulis pesan baru dan mengirimkannya dengan cepat ke PR. Memberi mereka persetujuan yang mereka butuhkan, lampu hijau yang mereka tunggu.

Dia sudah siap.

…

Kyungsoo sangat pusing karena mereka berdiri di sana dan hanya mengantri. Dia memiliki segala macam pamflet di tangannya dan mungkin senyum maniak di matanya saat dia terus melihat sekeliling. Mereka hanya punya satu hari di Paris sebelum bepergian ke Arles di pagi hari, dan dia berencana memanfaatkannya sebaik-baiknya.

Jongin, tentu saja, telah memutuskan itu akan menjadi kesempatan terbaik untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tentu saja, dia telah memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Kyungsoo dalam tur kotanya.

Satu-satunya perbedaan adalah bahwa ini adalah pertama kalinya Kyungsoo di Paris. Dan untuk Jongin, itu mungkin yang kelima puluh. Dia jelas tidak tampak gembira dengan setiap hal seperti yang dilakukan Kyungsoo.

"Jujur saja, selatan lebih cantik," Jongin bergumam pelan, lengan menyilang, dengan aman memegangi tas Gucci-nya. Dia melihat sekeliling dengan cemberut, jelas sangat tidak senang dengan kenyataan bahwa dia benar-benar harus menunggu, seperti orang biasa, untuk masuk ke Louvre. "Dan mengapa kita harus berdiri di sini dan menunggu? Tidak bisakah kita pergi ke tempat lain tanpa antri? Aku lapar."

"Berhentilah menjadi Orang kaya yang menyebalkan," tegur Kyungsoo. "Ini hari yang indah, kita menghabiskan waktu bersama dan kita baru saja makan siang setengah jam yang lalu."

Jongin hanya sedikit mengernyit, bibirnya cemberut ketika dia melihat antrian di depan mereka.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan senyum kecil yang menyebar di wajahnya. Agak tidak bisa dipercaya bagaimana Jongin begitu menonjol. Di antara banyak wisatawan, dia tampak seperti peragawati yang dipoles langsung keluar dari toko. Apa yang bahkan lebih sulit dipercaya adalah bagaimana dia bisa terlihat begitu sexy dan menakutkan, sambil bertingkah seperti bayi yang sempurna.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk datang, kau memutuskan untuk ikut," Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu, melihat kembali ke pamfletnya untuk memeriksa pameran saat ini. "Kau bisa pergi dan kita akan bertemu di hotel malam ini."

"Aku tidak akan pergi," Jongin mendengus segera. "Aku datang karena aku ingin bersamamu."

"Kalau begitu, nikmatilah," Kyungsoo tersenyum padanya, tanpa sadar menyerahkan salah satu pamflet.

Jongin mengambilnya dari tangannya sambil menghela nafas. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum di belakang pamfletnya, melihat pacarnya memindai halaman.

Mata coklat yang tajam tiba-tiba menusuknya dan Kyungsoo mengangkat alisnya.

"Asal tahu saja," Jongin memulai, matanya santai dan sedikit senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Kyungsoo tahu bahwa itu bercanda. "Aku lebih suka berada di toko Givenchy atau Louis Vuitton di Champs-Elysées. Dengan AC dan orang-orang yang tidak mendorong ku dari semua sisi."

Kyungsoo memutar matanya, mengaitkan tangan di bawah siku Jongin dan bersandar padanya.

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi normal?" Dia tersenyum pada Jongin, dan melihat hidung orang lain mengerut sedikit.

"Tidak akan merekomendasikan." Editor bergeser sehingga Kyungsoo akan semakin dekat, dengan nyaman bersandar padanya di antrian panjang. "Kau satu-satunya hal yang membuat seluruh hal menunggu-di bawah-matahari-terik ini bisa ditahan."

"Luar biasa," kata Kyungsoo. "Aku akan menganggap itu sebagai pujian."

Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika dia meletakkan kepalanya ke bahu Jongin, tidak bisa menghentikan senyum bodoh itu menari di bibirnya.

Dia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa dia akan berada di Paris, dengan pria impiannya memegang tangannya dan membuatnya tersenyum, bermain-main pertengkaran seperti pasangan tua yang sudah menikah.

Terkadang hidup itu tidak nyata. Penuh dengan kejutan.

Penuh dengan Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya menyeringai, menekan dirinya lebih keras ke lengan pacarnya sejenak.

"Ayo," katanya, menyeretnya ke depan saat garis bergerak sedikit saja. "Aku tidak sabar untuk melihatnya dari dalam."

"Ya. Mungkin sebelum penerbangan kita kembali ke Seoul pada hari Jumat. "

Kyungsoo hanya menarik lengan Jongin karena ucapannya yang sarkastik.

Jongin merengek.

Kyungsoo tersenyum.

….

Kyungsoo bersandar di sisi pintu besar yang menuju ke balkon kamar hotel mereka. Dia melihat pemandangan ini di pagi hari ketika mereka tiba, tentu saja. Itu luar biasa. Tapi sekarang, di malam yang gelap, itu hanya menakjubkan. Dia tidak punya kata-kata untuk menggambarkan betapa indahnya itu.

Dia bahkan tidak terkejut bahwa Jongin akan menyediakan sesuatu seperti ini untuk mereka. Bahwa dia akan memastikan mereka menginap di hotel yang megah dengan terlalu banyak bintang, di suite dengan balkon di kamar tidur yang mengungkapkan pemandangan paling indah yang tidak bisa dia lupakan. Menara Eiffel menyala, cahayanya berkilauan di malam hari dan membuat segalanya tampak lebih elegan, lebih menakutkan.

Udara malam terasa dingin di kulitnya, tetesan air masih jatuh dari rambutnya dan ke jubah putih halus yang dikenakannya setelah mandi singkatnya.

Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit karena tak percaya, matanya melihat lagi. Paris bersinar di bawahnya dan itu memikat.

Napasnya tercekat di tenggorokannya ketika angin mengacak rambutnya dan dia merasakan tubuh menekan punggungnya. Bibirnya bergerak sendiri saat dia tersenyum puas ketika bibir lembut menekankan ciuman lembut ke sisi wajahnya.

"Cantik, bukan?"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menghentikan senyum menyebar lebih jauh ketika dia merasakan napas Jongin di kulitnya. Sebuah tangan muncul dalam pandangan pinggirannya, sebuah tangan memegang gelas berisi batu mirah cair. Kyungsoo hanya menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, mengambil anggur dari tangan Jongin.

"Luar biasa."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi ketika Jongin melingkarkan tangannya yang sekarang bebas di pinggangnya, menariknya lebih dekat ke dirinya sendiri dan meletakkan dagunya di bahunya.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini," kata Kyungsoo pelan, mencondongkan kepalanya ke arah Jongin dan meletakkan tangan di atas pria lain di mana dia memegang pinggulnya. "Aku sangat senang."

Dia benar-benar melakukannya. Jongin, terlepas dari rengekannya, sudah siap untuk mengikutinya ke setiap tempat yang ingin ia kunjungi. Jongin telah memberitahunya fakta menarik tentang tempat-tempat itu, dan dia telah memotretnya. Mereka berfoto bersama. Dan mereka telah berjalan sangat banyak, bergandengan tangan, sehingga rasanya aneh untuk tidak menjalin jari-jari mereka lagi.

"Tentu saja," jawab Jongin lembut dan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum, membalikkan pelukannya.

Dia harus mendongak ketika Jongin menekan mereka lebih dekat. Dia juga mengenakan jubah putih dari hotel, dadanya yang keemasan mengintip dari balik kain. Mata Kyungsoo meluncur ke bawah bentangan kulit yang terpapar, lalu melintas kembali ke bibir Jongin yang montok, matanya yang indah dan rambutnya yang tergerai.

Kemudian matanya beralih ke anggur yang dipegangnya dan dia mengangkat tangannya sedikit saja, bertemu dengan mata Jongin yang indah dan hangat.

"Untuk kita?"

"Untuk kita."

Denting gelas terus bergema di telinga Kyungsoo bahkan ketika rasa manis anggur menyebar di mulutnya dan membuatnya bernapas lega.

Bukan karena itu adalah anggur yang lezat, tidak diragukan lagi dari botol lama yang telah disimpan selama bertahun-tahun. Bukan karena pemandangan yang indah dan lampu-lampu malam yang berkilau.

Karena Jongin tepat di depannya, memegangnya dengan erat. Karena jari-jarinya sendiri berada di dada Jongin, jari-jarinya nyaris tidak menyentuh kulitnya. Karena wajah Jongin sangat dekat dengannya sehingga dia bisa merasakan napasnya di kulitnya.

Kyungsoo merasa seperti jatuh cinta lagi.

Karena mereka bersama dan hari ini sangat luar biasa, satu hari untuk mereka berdua. Tidak ada interupsi, tidak ada pekerjaan, tidak ada hambatan. Hanya dia dan Jongin.

"Ini sempurna," Jongin bergumam, meletakkan gelas anggurnya di samping dan membungkus tangan kedua di pinggang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengikutinya. Sedap anggur ini, dia cukup yakin bibir Jongin lebih manis dari itu.

Dia meninggalkan gelas anggur di meja kecil dan mengulurkan tangan untuk menghubungkan tangannya di belakang leher Jongin, jari-jari menggali rambut lembab yang lain.

"Maksudku, kita berada di Prancis," dengung Kyungsoo, beringsut mendekat. "Tempat paling romantis di dunia."

Jongin menanggapi bibirnya bergerak mendekatinya dengan membungkuk untuk menekan mereka bersama dalam ciuman. Bibir mereka terkunci bersama dalam ciuman lemah dan lembut, tidak ada yang bergegas. Hanya tubuh mereka yang merespons satu sama lain secara perlahan, di bawah lampu kota yang berkilauan.

"Tempat mana pun romantis ketika aku bersamamu."

Jongin membisikkan itu ke bibirnya ketika mereka berpisah sejenak. Kyungsoo merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang dan jari-jarinya melingkari jubah Jongin.

Dia berjinjit untuk menabrak bibir mereka lagi, mengejutkan Jongin.

Dia lapar akan hal ini. Dia menginginkan lebih dari itu. Lebih banyak tentang Jongin.

Dia memiliki semua untuk dirinya sendiri sepanjang hari dan dia telah melihat betapa menakjubkan itu. Dan dia menjadi serakah. Dia menginginkan semua Jongin.

Bibir bersikeras dan jari-jari berkeliaran.

"Tunggu," kata Jongin, suara serak dan serak. Kyungsoo mendongak untuk melihat mata coklat itu menjadi lebih gelap. Menjadi lebih membutuhkan. "Kita akan pergi ke Arles besok pagi. Kita harus tidur. "

"Ada hal lain yang lebih baik aku dapatkan."

"Apakah kau tidak lelah?" Tanya Jongin, merenung pelan. "Kita menghabiskan sepanjang hari di luar."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat alisnya, menatap pacarnya.

"Apa ini? Apakah kau mencoba untuk menyuruhku ke tempat tidur?".

Jongin mengejek itu, jari-jari mengencang di pinggulnya dan menariknya lebih dekat, tubuh mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Hanya kesopanan, cinta," Jongin berbicara, dan suaranya serak dan membutuhkan. Pandangannya - predator. "Aku lebih suka bercinta denganmu di tempat tidur."

Kyungsoo terkikik pelan ketika Jongin membungkuk dan mengangkatnya dengan tangan yang kuat, kakinya melilit pinggul pria lain saat dia memegang pundaknya. Cekikikannya tertelan oleh mulut Jongin ketika dia menciumnya lagi. Tidak ada jejak keraguan. Hanya keinginan yang kuat dan murni.

Jantungnya berdetak kencang ketika mereka tersandung kembali ke kamar tidur, tirai di belakang mereka menari-nari ditiup angin.

….

Hari yang sangat panjang. Jongin sudah bersiap-siap di pagi hari, mengenakan pakaiannya, sepotong demi sepotong, penata rias dan penata rambut mengikutinya sepanjang hari. Minseok berteriak memuji orang-orang dari timnya untuk menyesuaikan lampu dan reflektor saat dia mengambil gambar demi gambar.

Jongin tidak hanya menghadiri pelayaran di malam hari. Dia adalah tokoh publik. Dia adalah figur publik.

Dia harus bekerja.

Jadi sejak dini hari, saat mereka tiba di Arles, Jongin telah berubah menjadi pemandangan indah yang sekarang berdiri di depannya, keindahan wajahnya semakin bertambah dengan makeup yang halus, pakaian yang sesuai dengan sosoknya sempurna seperti dia menjalani pemotretan yang tampaknya dengan mudah.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa berdiri di belakang kamera dan tersenyum bangga pada pemandangan di depan dirinya.

Orang itu. Dewa seorang pria, dia miliknya. Dia adalah pacarnya.

Dia mencoba untuk membungkus kepalanya, mencoba mencari tahu bagaimana kehidupan telah berjalan seperti itu baginya, bagi mereka berdua, tapi dia tidak bisa.

Yang dia tahu adalah bahwa dia adalah bocah paling beruntung di muka bumi ini karena dia harus memanggil Kim Jongin miliknya. Tidak ada orang lain yang memiliki hak istimewa seperti itu.

Tapi pemotretan akhirnya berakhir dan stylist Jongin berpencar untuk saat ini. Kemudian, mereka datang dan menyentuh riasan dan rambutnya sebelum mereka pergi ke pertunjukan.

Minseok pergi juga. Menguap besar dan dalam di bibirnya saat dia minta diri.

Dan yang tersisa hanya mereka berdua di kamar hotel yang besar. Mereka berdua dan tidak banyak waktu sampai pertunjukan malam ini.

Itu dimulai dengan dorongan Jongin untuk mulai bersiap-siap.

Itu berakhir dengan gigitan bibir Kyungsoo yang sadar diri dan alis rajutan.

"Mengapa kamu bisa memakai begitu banyak lapisan dan aku terjebak dengan omong kosong?"

Itu pada akhirnya tidak adil.

Jongin mengenakan celana kotak-kotak merah dan blazer yang serasi. Di bawahnya ia mengenakan kemeja biru langit dan sweter berwarna anggur yang tampak hampir seperti tunik dengan seberapa rendah baju itu mencapai pahanya.

Kyungsoo hampir terlalu ngeri ketika dia melihat kembali ke cermin dan perbedaan mencolok antara mereka dan pakaian mereka. Sementara Jongin semua indah, berpakaian dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dan terlihat sempurna dengan sepatu hitamnya, Kyungsoo merasa semakin telanjang saat dia menatap bayangannya.

Dia tidak benar-benar telanjang.

Dia mengenakan celana berpinggang tinggi yang dirancang khusus yang mencapai jauh lebih tinggi dari pusarnya, hampir di atas tulang rusuknya. Dan itu bagus. Dia baik-baik saja dengan celana. Kemeja itu yang akan menghantuinya selama berabad-abad dan memberinya mimpi buruk.

Itu adalah monstrositas tembus pandang dari renda hitam dan kerutan, setiap inci dadanya dan lengannya terlihat melalui kain tipis. Semakin dia menatap, semakin dia bertanya-tanya mengapa dia setuju dengan ini di tempat pertama di Seoul. Dia sangat menyesali ini sekarang.

Suara rendah Jongin menyeretnya keluar dari pikirannya.

"Mmm, aku menyukainya," kata Jongin dan Kyungsoo hampir tersentak ketika dia merasakan dua tangan di pundaknya. Meluncur kain di lengannya, mata dilatih untuk menangkap setiap detail kecil mengamatinya di cermin. "Selain itu, Baekhyun memberitahuku kau suka melihat-lihat hal-hal."

Kyungsoo hampir memaki keras.

Sialan Byun Baekhyun dan sialkan ingatannya yang bodoh. Dia mendapat kilas balik ke suatu kali dia bilang dia suka kemeja hitam tembus lebih baik daripada sweater kulit ular yang mengerikan. Dan itu hanya, karena dia terus membayangkan Jongin memakainya.

Dia tentu saja tidak pernah berpikir tentang dirinya yang mengenakan hal semacam ini.

"Jangan menyeret Baekhyun ke sini," Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening di cermin, lengan hampir tanpa sadar mengangkat ke dadanya. "Aku terlihat konyol."

"Kau terlihat cantik."

Kyungsoo bertemu mata Jongin di cermin dan tidak ada yang lain selain ketulusan dalam tatapannya. Ketulusan dan konsentrasi dan Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa Jongin tidak berbohong. Bukan untuk hal-hal seperti ini. Dia tidak hanya mengatakan ini karena dia adalah pacarnya.

Jongin adalah pemimpin redaksi majalah mode terbesar di dunia.

Dia mengatakan itu karena dia bersungguh-sungguh.

"Kemarilah," kata Jongin tiba-tiba, menangkap pergelangan tangannya dengan lembut dan menariknya. "Biarkan aku memperbaikinya untukmu."

Kyungsoo sejenak lupa tentang betapa tidak amannya dia dalam pakaian yang berani seperti ini ketika Jongin duduk di sofa dekat tempat tidur, menariknya lebih dekat di antara kedua kakinya.

Matanya terkonsentrasi pada keliman celananya dan jari-jarinya bergerak dengan mantap saat ia mulai menyelipkan setiap sentimeter dari atasan tipis itu ke dalam celana, menciptakan riffle yang mengalir sempurna dari kain.

Lebih dari sensasi kain tipis itu, napas Kyungsoo tertahan di jari Jongin yang menyapu dadanya melalui bagian atas, meninggalkan jejak hangat di kulitnya.

"Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo bersenandung saat dia melemparkan pandangan lain ke cermin, tanpa sadar masih meragukan segalanya. Dia hampir menghela nafas.

"Aku ingin kau menulis artikel tentang acara ini."

Matanya melebar ketika dia melihat ke bawah ke wajah Jongin yang benar-benar serius sambil terus memperbaiki setiap milimeter bajunya dengan pengawasan ketat. Dia tidak tersenyum. Dia tidak menyeringai atau tertawa. Dia tidak menatapnya.

Dia memiliki topeng keseriusan di wajahnya, tampilan kepala editor VOGUE.

Jongin tidak bercanda.

"…apa?"

Jongin tampaknya tidak terpengaruh sedikit pun, ia tampaknya hampir tidak menyadari kehancuran yang mendatangkan malapetaka di dalam tubuh Kyungsoo sekarang. Dia hanya menghela nafas yang hancur, menunggu jawaban yang datang dengan cepat, diam-diam, dengan kata-kata yang terukur dan tenang.

"Aku ingin kai menulis fitur tentang pelayaran untuk majalah edisi berikutnya."

Kyungsoo merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang dan semua napas meninggalkan dadanya sekaligus.

Dia tidak bermaksud itu terdengar seperti ejekan. Atau mungkin dia melakukannya, dia tidak yakin.

Yang dia tahu adalah bahwa celana berpinggang tinggi itu tiba-tiba sangat kencang di sekitar tubuhnya dan semakin sulit untuk bernafas.

Dia mengangkat tangan yang gemetar untuk mengenakan Jongin, menghentikannya dari memasukkan bagian kemeja yang lain.

Jongin akhirnya menatapnya saat itu, mata terbelalak dan sabar.

Seribu hal berputar di benak Kyungsoo, seribu hal yang membuatnya sulit untuk berbicara, bahkan sulit baginya untuk bergerak. Dia hanya menatap Jongin, semuanya mulai tampak buram saat dia mencoba untuk mengumpulkan pikirannya.

Akhirnya, dia menghela nafas gemetar lagi, tangannya mendorong Jongin ke bawah.

"Aku tidak di sini untuk promosi yang menyedihkan."

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan segera, alisnya menyatu ketika dia berdiri dari sofa kecil, melangkah lebih dekat ke Kyungsoo dan menutup jarak di antara mereka.

"Ini bukan promosi yang menyedihkan," katanya dengan percaya diri, sebuah tangan mengangkat untuk menangkap bahu Kyungsoo dengan erat. Untuk meluncur perlahan ke bawah lengannya meyakinkan saat dia menunggu Kyungsoo akhirnya bertemu matanya.

Untuk melihat semua ketulusan yang mengalir dari mereka, semua itu dengan jujur.

Kim Jongin sangat kuat dan dia menakutkan. Dia selalu mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Dia selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Tapi dia bukan pembohong. Dia belum pernah. Tidak ada yang dia sembunyikan dan Kyungsoo hanya berkedip padanya dan kebenaran yang dia bicarakan.

"Aku membaca karya-karyamu," kata Jongin, suaranya lebih lembut saat dia mengangkat tangannya ke wajah Kyungsoo. Jempolnya menutupi kulit pipinya, membalikkan wajahnya sehingga dia tidak punya pilihan selain hanya menatap dia dan dia. "Mereka bagus, Kyungsoo. Mereka sangat bagus. "

"Aku ... pekerjaanku ?!" Tanya Kyungsoo, napas lain meninggalkannya saat dia menggelengkan kepalanya kebingungan, tangan terbang ke atas untuk menangkap Jongin. "Kapan kau membaca itu? Bagaimana kau mendapatkannya? "

"Wendy memberikannya padaku."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan bibirnya, benjolan terbentuk di tenggorokannya. Benjolan yang merupakan campuran dari semua emosi berbeda yang dia rasakan.

Dia tidak tahu apakah dia marah, atau apakah dia bahagia. Marah karena dia berada dalam situasi seperti ini, atau senang bahwa Jongin berpikir tulisannya baik. Bukan Jongin pacarnya. Jongin, editor.

Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menjaga suaranya tetap datar.

"Dia tidak berhak."

"Dia tidak punya pilihan," Jongin mengoreksi, mengambil tangannya di telapak tangannya dan menekannya ke dadanya. "Itu pekerjaannya."

"Kau adalah manusia yang mengerikan."

"Mengerikan? Tidak, "Jongin menyeringai, membungkuk untuk menekan dahi mereka sebentar. "Egois? Pastinya."

Kyungsoo menutup matanya tertutup rapat saat itu dan dia tersandung di tempatnya sendiri ketika Jongin melangkah mundur dan melepaskan tangannya untuk mencapai meja dengan semua aksesori berjejer itu.

Dia mencoba mengatur napasnya, dia berusaha memastikan dia berpikir jernih sebelum membuka matanya. Sebelum dia mengatakan sesuatu yang bodoh lagi.

Dia hanya berbalik untuk melihat bahu Jongin yang lebar ketika dia membungkuk di atas cincin dan gelang dan kalung yang tak terhitung jumlahnya yang dibawa oleh para stylist.

"Jongin," Kyungsoo memulai dengan hati-hati. "Ketika aku mengatakan aku tidak siap untuk pekerjaan itu, aku tidak hanya bermaksud Marie Claire. Aku maksudkan VOGUE juga. "

Jongin mengambil waktu untuk melihat-lihat aksesori, mata yang tajam memindai segala sesuatu di atas meja sebelum akhirnya dia mengambil beberapa potong dan berbalik. Kyungsoo mengerutkan bibirnya dengan khawatir ketika pacarnya berjalan kembali ke arahnya, sebuah tangan meraih untuk dengan lembut meraihnya dan mengangkatnya sehingga dia akan menggeser cincin pertama ke bawah jarinya.

"Aku sangat sadar," kata Jongin, dengan hati-hati menyesuaikan cincin sementara jari-jarinya bermain dengan Kyungsoo. Dia menarik yang kedua dan mulai menggesernya ke bawah jari lain di tangan Kyungsoo yang gemetaran. "Aku tidak memberimu pekerjaan. Belum, sebenarnya. "

Cincin lain di jari lainnya. Badai lain di hati Kyungsoo saat dia berkedip pada Jongin.

"Pikirkan ini sebagai wawancara. Sebagai ujian, jika Anda mau, "kata Jongin, melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar jari-jari Kyungsoo dan akhirnya menatap matanya. Dia mengangkat alisnya sedikit saja. "Aku ingin melihat apa yang dapat kau lakukan dengannya. Aku ingin melihat bagaimana kau akan memasukkan semua ini ke dalam kata-kata. Kata-kata mu."

Kelegaan kecil yang dirasakan Kyungsoo dalam sekejap di sana digantikan oleh riak emosi kuat yang muncul di dadanya.

Kesadaran tiba-tiba bahwa ini lebih dari sekadar kesempatan.

Dia kembali ke dunia nyata ketika dia merasakan jari-jari lembut menutupi wajahnya lagi, ketika mata cokelat kecoklatan adalah segalanya yang bisa dia lihat.

"Aku akan mengeditnya secara pribadi," kata Jongin pelan, janji serius. "Aku akan membantu mu."

Alis Jongin terangkat sedikit dalam sebuah pertanyaan dan seluruh dunia Kyungsoo berputar ketika dia menyadari bahwa editor sedang menunggu jawaban. Sebuah keputusan.

Dia mengulurkan tangan, jari-jari meraih tangan Jongin dan memeganginya erat-erat. Tidak ada niat melepaskan.

Tiba-tiba kesadaran bahwa ini jauh lebih banyak daripada peluang apa pun.

Jongin menunjukkan minat pada karyanya. Jongin bersedia mendukungnya.

Itu adalah Jongin yang mempercayainya.

Anggukan pertama itu sulit. Hal tersulit yang pernah Kyungsoo lakukan.

Tapi itu adalah gerakan sederhana yang melepaskan semua yang mengikuti. Yang lain mengangguk, senyum ragu-ragu kecil itu perlahan mekar di bibirnya, jari-jarinya dengan gemetar mencengkeram blazer Jongin untuk memeluknya erat.

"Baiklah," bisiknya, tidak mempercayai suaranya. "Aku akan melakukannya."

Jongin tampak banyak hal untuk sekejap sesaat - bahagia, senang, lega. Tetapi di atas semua itu, dia tampak bangga.

Bangga, ketika dia menyelipkan jari-jarinya ke kain lembut baju tipis Kyungsoo dan berpegangan di pinggangnya.

Bangga, ketika dia menariknya lebih dekat.

Bangga, ketika dia menciumnya, senyum yang membentang di bibir mereka menghalangi ciuman itu.

"Tunggu," Jongin memecahkan ciuman itu dengan tiba-tiba, sebuah kilau di matanya ketika dia menarik Kyungsoo ke depan menuju meja dengan semua aksesori itu. Matanya memindai permukaan dengan cepat, sebelum dia meraih satu hal yang pasti ada dalam pikirannya. "Ayo coba ini."

Kyungsoo nyaris tidak melihat kilatan sesuatu yang hitam sebelum tangan Jongin meraih ke atas kepalanya. Dia merasakannya dengan hati-hati mengatur aksesori di rambutnya, jari-jari lembut dan lembut.

Dia terlalu sibuk menatap wajahnya, beralih dari konsentrasi ke sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang lebih duniawi, sesuatu yang lebih manusiawi.

Sesuatu seperti kagum. Sesuatu seperti cinta.

"Kau terlihat cantik," Jongin mengulangi. "Kau terlihat berbahaya."

Jari-jari Jongin menyisir rambutnya dan mencapai bahunya. Telapak tangannya membentang di dada Kyungsoo, seolah berusaha menangkap detak jantung di bawah ujung jarinya. Seolah-olah berusaha mendengar bagaimana itu mengalahkan hanya untuknya.

Ketika tatapan mereka bertemu lagi, Kyungsoo melihat kilatan di kedalaman mata Jongin. Dia melihat senyum linglung itu bahkan sebelum sampai ke bibir Jongin.

"Apakah kau melihat semua itu," kata Jongin pelan, mata meluncur ke bawah untuk memeriksa Kyungsoo dan hasil kerjanya. Dia terdengar seperti sedang tenggelam, kabut tertentu pada suaranya. Dia perlahan-lahan melihat ke atas lagi, kilau yang sama itu bersinar lebih terang di matanya. "Setan yang memakai Gucci."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, melihat ke bawah ke tangannya. Tangan-tangan bodoh itu. Mengapa mereka begitu sia-sia berdiri di sisinya ketika mereka bisa memegang semua miliknya.

Dia meraih untuk memegang tangan Jongin sebelum dia berbalik dalam genggamannya, menghadap ke cermin yang dingin dan tak kenal ampun.

Cermin yang sama yang dia lihat beberapa menit yang lalu, membenci semua yang dilihat matanya.

Tetapi sekarang dia melihat segalanya secara berbeda.

Dia melihat seorang pria muda menatapnya dengan mata lebar. Dan tidak ada keraguan di mata itu.

Konten hanya. Pria yang menatapnya bahagia. Dia memiliki segalanya di dunia. Dunia adalah miliknya.

Dia tampak, sekali, kuat. Dia tampak seperti dia sudah memikirkan semuanya.

Dia mencari, untuk seluruh dunia, lengkap.

Tapi itu bukan renda tipis, celana panjang hitam tinggi, sepatu agak bertumit atau cincin tebal di jari-jarinya. Bahkan mahkota hitam kecil dari mawar logam yang dipilin yang begitu pas menempel di kepalanya. Bukan hal-hal yang melengkapi dia.

Pria itu berdiri di belakangnya dengan ketenangan dan keanggunannya. Dengan senyumnya yang mendukung dan penuh kasih.

Jongin, yang selalu mendukungnya. Jongin, yang telah memasuki hidupnya seperti badai. Seperti badai, destruktif dan berbahaya.

Badai yang membalikkan segalanya. Badai yang menghanyutkan orang tua itu.

Karena setelah setiap badai ada sesuatu yang baru. Cahaya lembut dari cahaya matahari yang terbit.

Dan cahaya itu, itu adalah senyum Jongin. Itu adalah hati Jongin.

Dan seperti halnya sinar pertama matahari terbit, sinar itu lembut dan lembut. Itu emas.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya pelan, jari-jari mengencang di sekitar tangan Jongin. Kata-kata itu membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Semangat muncul dari dalam dirinya. "Untuk semuanya."

Bukan hanya untuk malam ini. Bukan hanya untuk pakaian, tidak hanya untuk pakaian cantik. Bukan hanya untuk kesempatan melakukan apa yang benar-benar ingin dia lakukan. Tidak.

Untuk semuanya.

Untuk membantunya melihat pria itu di cermin. Untuk membantunya menemukan bagian terbaik dari dirinya.

Jongin hanya mengencangkan tangannya di bahu Kyungsoo, memeluknya erat dan erat.

Senyumnya kecil dan tahu kapan tatapan mereka terhubung melalui cermin, dan matanya bersinar dengan semua cinta di dunia.

….

_Ini semua tentang kepercayaan diri, Baekhyun pernah memberitahunya. Ini tentang bagaimana Anda memandang diri Anda di atas segalanya._

Kyungsoo tidak pernah sepenuhnya tahu apa artinya Baekhyun saat itu.

Tapi tidak malam ini. Malam ini kata-kata itu terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

Dia harus berterima kasih kepada Baekhyun suatu hari nanti. Karena dia akhirnya mengerti.

Malam ini, dia percaya diri. Malam ini, seluruh dunia adalah miliknya.

Malam ini, dia berdiri di depan semua kamera dengan kepala terangkat tinggi.

Malam ini, dia tidak takut menghadapi mereka. Dia tidak takut untuk berani.

Itu semua tentang kepercayaan diri. Karena dia dari satu tahun yang lalu tidak akan pernah berpikir bahwa dia akan berada di sini sekarang. Si dia dari satu tahun yang lalu akan tertawa.

Tapi di sinilah dia.

Dia berada di kapal pesiar mode di Perancis yang menakutkan, dengan Jongin di sisinya memegang erat-erat dan tidak melepaskan. Dia bersama pria yang dia cintai melakukan sesuatu yang dia tidak pernah berpikir dia benar-benar akan lakukan.

Dia mengenakan Gucci yang mengagumkan sekaligus menyebalkan dan dia menyukainya.

Dia sangat menyukainya.

**TBC**


	21. Ending

The Devil Wears Gucci

-Bahasa-

Author: Jongnugget

Terjemahan: Flying White Unicorn

Kaisoo Fanfiction

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

_Terjemahan dan Sedikit Penyesuaian Cerita_

…

Lima tahun kemudian

Semua mata tertuju padanya ketika dia memasuki gedung melalui pintu depan. Kecepatan semua orang tampaknya semakin cepat, semua orang tampaknya tiba-tiba menjadi hidup - bergerak lebih cepat, hampir kehabisan waktu.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan," resepsionis itu menyambutnya dengan ramah, seperti yang dilakukannya setiap pagi. Dia mengangguk singkat ke arahnya, tidak tinggal sebentar. Ada tumpukan pekerjaan yang menunggu untuk selesai. Sayangnya, dia tidak punya waktu untuk kembali untuk obrolan dan basa-basi yang ramah. Dia tidak pernah melakukannya. Sebagai gantinya, ia bergegas ke penghalang di mana resepsionis sudah menggesek kartu masuk untuknya masuk. "Semoga hari mu menyenangkan!"

Bisikan-bisikan lain dari salam yang sama mengikutinya sampai dia mencapai lift. Ada seorang anak muda di sana - terlalu muda, mungkin paling banyak 20 tahun. Terlalu pendek untuk menjadi model, terlalu hambar untuk menjadi seorang desainer. Anak magang, pikirnya, ketika dia memasuki lift.

"Oh, maaf, Tuan." dokter magang tampak terkejut ketika dia melihatnya, memberinya senyum canggung. Kemudian dia membungkuk dan berjalan keluar dari lift. Apa pun yang dia katakan selanjutnya, mungkin berharap hari yang baik juga, tetap tidak terdengar karena pintu lift ditutup dengan cepat. Dia melihat ke bawah ke arloji Rolex peraknya.

9:43

Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

Tidak ada waktu untuk disia-siakan. Kakinya dengan tidak sabar mulai mengetuk lantai lift sampai akhirnya mencapai lantai 10 dan pintu-pintu terbuka untuk membuka aula putih panjang dengan bilik-bilik dan kantor yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Jendela-jendela besar dan pintu-pintu kaca di ujung lorong menuju ke kantornya.

"Selamat pagi, Kyungsoo," bahkan sebelum dia mencapai pintu kantor putih, sebuah suara yang akrab terdengar dan sosok muncul di sebelahnya dan tiba-tiba ada cangkir kopi besar di depan wajahnya. Kyungsoo hampir menghela nafas lega ketika dia melingkarkan jarinya di cangkir dan berbalik untuk melihat asistennya.

"Terima kasih, Doyoung."

Pria yang lebih muda hanya menatapnya ketika dia membuka pintu untuknya. Terlihat penasaran dan mungkin penuh perhitungan. Terlihat-Kau-terjaga-cukup-untuk-aku-mulai-berbicara-tentang-pekerjaan. Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan mengangkat cangkir kopi ke bibirnya, mengambil satu tegukan Americano pahit, sebelum mengangguk pada asistennya.

"Aku mengirim semua artikel yang disetujui ke departemen kreatif tadi malam sehingga mereka bisa menyelesaikan persiapan. KAMI masih belum mendapatkan rekaman audio dari wawancara dengan grup itu, jadi kami masih belum menulisnya. Yang menjadi masalah, karena Taeyong menelepon dari kantor Jongin barusan, rupanya beberapa pertemuan diundur ke 3, jadi dia menarik deadline ke 10. "

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening di belakang cangkirnya ketika dia meninggalkan tasnya ke samping dan membiarkan Doyoung membantunya meluncur keluar dari mantelnya.

"Itu dalam lima belas menit."

"Aku sangat sadar."

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, sudah merasakan sakit kepala menggetarkan otaknya. Dan hari itu belum dimulai. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Baik. Aku akan menangani ini. Kirimkan nomor wartawannya. Ada yang lain?"

"Ya," Doyoung mengintip tabletnya. "Junmyeon tidak bisa hadir di pertemuan pada hari Kamis, jadi dia menyarankan agar kita menjadwalkannya kembali pada hari Rabu setelah tanggal 5. Pada hari Rabu kau hanya memiliki pertemuan dengan HR, sehingga kau ada waktu sore itu."

Nah, sekarang, tampaknya, dia akan menjadi seperti itu. Di sanalah rencananya. Dia menahan napas, sebelum mengangguk.

"Konfirmasikan. Adakah berita tentang informasi hukum untuk rubrik hiburan edisi ini? "

"Masih belum mendengar kabar dari departemen hukum."

"Yah, suruh mereka bergegas. Kita membutuhkan izin tersebut pada hari Jumat agar kita dapat mulai menulis artikel. "

Doyoung dengan cepat mengetik sesuatu di tabletnya, sebelum akhirnya menurunkannya.

"Dan kita menerima gambar dari pemotretan Fenty. Akan ada fitur di edisi berikutnya, jadi Jongin akan membutuhkan artikel siap pada akhir minggu depan. "

Alis Kyungsoo bersatu dalam kebingungan saat dia melemparkan pandangan ke arah asistennya.

"Fenty?"

"Ya," Doyoung mengangguk. "Ini tentang beberapa tas, aku tidak tahu. Taeyong akan membawa file itu nanti. "

"... tas." Kyungsoo bergumam, bahwa V di antara kedua alisnya semakin dalam.

"Cukup yakin dia maksud Fendi."

Kepala Kyungsoo melesat ke sumber suara. Badai rambut tembaga dan kacamata berbingkai emas telah menerobos masuk ke dalam kantornya, sedikit senyum puas hadir di wajah pria itu ketika dia mengangkat alis pada Doyoung.

"Aku magang untuk menjadi penulis," kata bocah itu dengan geram, tapi Kyungsoo bisa melihat pipinya yang sedikit malu-malu. "Tidak ... apa pun itu dirimu."

"Keputusan yang mengerikan, sungguh," Baekhyun mengerutkan bibirnya dengan cibiran tiruan, sebelum mengeluarkan tawa dan melambaikan tangannya untuk membuat Doyoung menyingkir. "Ngomong-ngomong, pindah sayang. Orang dewasa memiliki pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan. "

Kyungsoo hanya memutar matanya, menoleh ke Doyoung dan berusaha untuk tidak mengernyit di tumpukan file yang Baekhyun jatuhkan di mejanya pada saat bersamaan.

"Bagian hukum," Kyungsoo mengulangi. "Tolong urus itu. Dan tinggalkan foto-foto itu di mejaku, aku akan melihatnya ketika aku kembali. "

Doyoung mengangguk dan kemudian melarikan diri dari kamar. Kyungsoo menghela nafas, memalingkan kepalanya ke Baekhyun.

"Bisakah kau biarkan dia bernafas?"

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun menyeringai, jari-jarinya mengetuk permukaan meja. "Dia sangat menyenangkan untuk menggoda. Ia seperti versi mu yang lebih muda. Ini luar biasa. "

"Terserah," desah Kyungsoo, matanya berkedip ke arah file. "Apa itu?"

"Desain ku yang terakhir disetujui. Artikel sudah bisa ditulis. Mereka pertama kali akan muncul di VOGUE, jadi buat itu mencolok. "

Alis Kyungsoo terangkat sedikit di dahinya pada jumlah folder.

"Apa, apa kau mendandani seluruh pasukan dengan itu? Mengapa ada begitu banyak? "

"Army!" Baekhyun terkesiap, menghasilkan notepad kecil entah dari mana dan segera menuliskan sesuatu. "Camo. Aku benar-benar harus melakukan sesuatu dengan camo. "

"Kau yakin?" Kyungsoo menyesap kopinya lagi, sebelum berdiri dari kursi. "Jongin bukan penggemar berat camo."

"Yah, Jongin biasa menghisap milikmu," Baekhyun bergumam pelan sambil terus menulis. Kemudian seluruh tubuhnya membeku dan dia mengangkat kepalanya, mata terhubung dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat alis, tidak terkesan. Senyum yang sangat busuk mulai menghiasi wajah Baekhyun, ketika dia memasukkan permen lolipop itu kembali ke mulutnya. "Oh tunggu."

"Ya Tuhan, tutup mulut," Kyungsoo memutar matanya, mengaitkan lengan ke bawah siku Baekhyun. Dia melirik cepat ke pergelangan tangannya sebelum menarik direktur kreatif VOGUE ke pintu. Mereka hanya punya sepuluh menit sebelum deadline dimulai. "Ayolah. Ayo pergi."

….

"Tidak." Suara Jongin memotong udara dan Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas kekalahan dan menurunkan pena ke kertas, menggaruk paragraf terakhir.

Dia mendongak ke kekacauan mutlak di ruangan itu - Baekhyun menggeser jaket dari bahu model, Krystal dan Junmyeon mengalami kerusakan saat mereka memakai tiga pakaian berbeda untuk dihadirkan di depan Jongin, yang terus menatap model ekspresi sangat serius, sangat tidak bahagia.

"Kita perlu merah untuk ini."

Kata-kata Jongin adalah hukum. Saat dia mengatakan itu, napas Junmyeon tertahan dan dia membuang dua jaket yang baru saja dia tarik dari rak (hijau dan biru). Sebaliknya, dia terjun lagi untuk mencari sesuatu yang lain.

"Bagaimana dengan gaun Valentino?" Krystal bertanya, menarik gaun panjang yang mengalir dari rak dan memegangnya di depan model.

Mata Kyungsoo melotot ke Jongin. Baik. Ada sedikit minat di sana. Sepertinya dia tertarik.

"Mungkin dengan sabuk Alexander McQueen?" Kyungsoo menawarkan, suaranya meninggi dalam sebuah pertanyaan.

Baekhyun menjentikkan jarinya dan mengangguk dengan penuh semangat, mengambil kotak itu dengan aksesoris.

"Benar! Atau lebih baik lagi, sabuk korset Alexander McQueen! "

Semua orang menahan napas ketika mata Jongin berkilat dari gaun yang dipegang Krystal, ke ikat pinggang korset yang baru saja ditarik Baekhyun dari kotak, ke sepatu bot hitam yang baru saja diproduksi Junmyeon entah dari mana.

Jongin mengusap lidah di bibirnya, sebelum akhirnya bersandar di mejanya dan menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya. Dia mengangguk.

"Baik. Satukan itu. "

Bibir Kyungsoo menarik sedikit senyuman, ketika ia dengan cepat menuliskan kreditnya. Dia memiliki begitu banyak pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan setelah ini, sehingga dia bahkan tidak ingin memikirkannya. Dan itu agak sulit, ketika kekacauan di kantor terjadi lagi. Ketika model berubah lagi, ketika seluruh argumen baru tentang aksesori pecah, ketika Kyungsoo entah bagaimana terlibat di dalamnya lagi. Saat Jongin hanya memotret semua editornya dengan tatapan cepat untuk membuat mereka semua tutup mulut.

"Jaehyun," panggil Jongin pelan dan bocah laki-laki di sudut ruangan terkejut mendengar suara namanya. Asisten kedua Jongin tampak sedikit terkejut melihat bahwa semua mata telah beralih kepadanya. "Kita akan membutuhkan tiga gaun merah lagi dari Valentino dan tiga sabuk Alexander McQueen. Dan sementara kita berbicara tentang Alexander McQueen, pesan lima jaket kulit mereka. Kita ingin mereka di sini sampai Rabu depan. Panggil Minseok untuk mengonfirmasi pemotretan dan pesan lokasi. Dan ... kita perlu sesuatu yang kuning untuk ini juga. Periksa apakah kita masih memiliki tas tangan kuning Zitao di lemari. Jika tidak, segera hubungi dia dan katakan padanya bahwa kita akan membutuhkan setidaknya sepuluh, serta katalog barunya. "

Kyungsoo mengetuk pulpennya pada catatan yang sedang ditulisnya, berusaha untuk tidak tersenyum begitu terang-terangan. Dia bisa mengerti dengan lekukan yang menekan di bibir Jaehyun.

"Baik. Jaket kulit yang mana? "

Pertanyaan yang salah Kyungsoo mendongak tepat pada waktunya untuk melihat Jongin menggapai untuk memperbaiki kerah kemejanya sambil menatap Jaehyun dengan tatapan mematikan.

"Tanya orang lain dengan pertanyaanmu. Dan bawakan aku teh. "

Kyungsoo menyembunyikan senyumnya di balik buku catatan itu, ketika dia melihat Jaehyun hampir berlari keluar ruangan, tidak diragukan lagi untuk mencari Taeyong dan mendapatkan bantuan. Pria malang.

Sudah lama sejak dia tidak berada di posisi Jaehyun yang malang. Sudah lama sejak dia tidak berada di posisi Sehun atau Taeyong. Sebenarnya, sudah sangat lama sejak dia terakhir bekerja di kantor ini. Secara permanen.

Rasanya agak nostalgia setiap kali dia melihat pemandangan seperti ini.

Karena dalam lima tahun sudah banyak yang berubah. Dia telah berubah. Dia telah tumbuh. Dia telah berkembang sebagai pribadi, sebagai penulis. Sebagai seorang editor.

Banyak hal telah berubah hanya dalam lima tahun.

Dia melemparkan pandangan kembali ke Jongin dan cara dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ketidaksetujuan pada pakaian yang baru saja dikumpulkan oleh para desainer dan editor.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang siap?" Tanya Jongin, suaranya tenang, begitu menipu, ketika dia hanya dengan malas melihat sekeliling ruangan ketika semua orang mulai ribut lagi, mencari untuk membuat pakaian lain dengan risiko penolakan lagi. "Kau memiliki seluruh minggu untuk mempersiapkan deadline yang layak. Apakah aku meminta terlalu banyak? Apakah aku seperti meraih bintang-bintang? "

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan senyum kali ini, jadi dia hanya mengangkat notepad lebih tinggi di wajahnya, hampir menutupi semuanya.

Beberapa hal tidak berubah sama sekali dalam lima tahun terakhir.

Beberapa hal tetap sama.

…..

Itu mungkin yang kelima kalinya dalam sepuluh menit terakhir Kyungsoo mengeluarkan erangan yang tidak puas, dengan keras membanting tombol laptopnya. Dia kecewa. Sangat kecewa dengan hal-hal yang dia baca sekarang sehingga dia tidak bisa menahan kerutan di bibirnya.

Dia merasakan tangan di pundaknya, tangan yang mendukung yang meremasnya dengan ringan, lalu meluncur turun saat Jongin berdiri di sampingnya, mengintip ke bawah ke layar laptop. Tawa kecilnya tenang dan lapang.

"Apakah kau membaca artikel magang lagi?" Jongin bertanya, tangannya dengan tenang bergerak naik dan turun di punggung Kyungsoo. Karena tidak ada jawaban, dia hanya tertawa lagi. "Kau membuat anak-anak itu kesulitan."

"Bagaimana tidak?" Bentak Kyungsoo, menghapus satu paragraf omong kosong lagi. "Ini adalah ketiga kalinya aku melihat seseorang menulis yang bukan milik mereka. Aku akan menjadi gila. "

"Kau akan," Jongin setuju dengan lembut, saat dia membungkuk untuk menekan ciuman ke pipinya. "Itu sebabnya kau harus berhenti melakukan itu. Ini akhir pekan, Kyungsoo. Luangkan waktu untuk istirahat. "

"Semua orang penting, datang dari orang yang mengadakan pertemuan bisnis pada Sabtu malam."

"Kau tahu, kau bisa ikut denganku, kan?"

Kyungsoo mengejek itu, senyum kecil akhirnya meregangkan bibirnya. Itu adalah perubahan yang menyenangkan, seperti berolahraga untuk otot-otot wajahnya.

"Usaha yang bagus."

"Sialan." Jongin tertawa, mengulurkan tangan perlahan untuk meletakkan tangan di laptop Kyungsoo dan perlahan-lahan menutupnya ketika dia yakin bahwa dia tidak akan kehilangan tangan untuk melakukannya. Kyungsoo hanya menyaksikan pdf menghilang dari pandangannya inci demi inci, sampai akhirnya laptop ditutup dan dia merasakan ketegangan di pundaknya menghilang. "Kalau begitu, mari kita lakukan sesuatu bersama. Sebelum aku harus pergi nanti? "

Kyungsoo mengangguk, senyum bersyukur di wajahnya. Dia selalu bisa mempercayai Jongin untuk menjaganya, untuk memberi tahu dia ketika dia pergi terlalu jauh dengan pekerjaan, untuk mengingatkannya bahwa dia hanya manusia. Bahwa dia perlu tidur dan istirahat dan bersenang-senang dan-

"Aku lapar," Kyungsoo berseru, jari-jarinya menjangkau untuk meluncur ke bawah lengan Jongin yang kuat. Dia membutuhkan sesuatu selain kopi dalam sistemnya. Dia membutuhkan makanan. Pria itu hanya tersenyum.

"Dan aku juga. Ayo pergi ke supermarket dan kita bisa memasak sesuatu."

"Kita?" Kyungsoo tertawa, melompat dari kursi dan meninggalkan laptopnya di atas meja. "Jongin, terakhir kali kau mencoba memasak sesuatu, alarm kebakaran berbunyi."

"Hm, itu benar. Nasi itu ternyata menjadi sangat enak, bukan? "Jongin mengikutinya. "Tapi kamu di sini sekarang, jadi mungkin kita bisa menghindari kecelakaan yang sangat disayangkan."

Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit, tertawa kecil. Dia melemparkan mantel pertama yang dilihatnya tergantung ke arah Jongin, sebelum mengambil satu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Jongin sepertinya tidak keberatan. Supermarket itu bukan acara untuk berpakaian. Mereka berdua baru saja mengenakan mantel, dan Kyungsoo jelas telah meraih salah satu milik Jongin karena itu agak terlalu lama baginya tetapi itu tidak masalah. Tidak juga.

Dan kemudian mereka berjalan keluar dari penthouse, langsung ke lift dan Kyungsoo mendekat ke Jongin. Bersyukur atas gangguan. Untuk istirahat.

"Sudah berapa lama sejak kita pergi berbelanja bersama?"

"Sepertinya, dua hari." Kyungsoo mati-matian. Toko Gucci. Tiga jam. Banyak yang mengeluh. Hanya satu baju yang dibeli pada akhirnya. Kyungsoo ingin berteriak.

"Maksudku belanja makanan." Jongin menjelaskan, ketika dia melingkarkan tangannya di bahunya dan mereka meninggalkan lift. Resepsionis di meja di bawah menyambut mereka dengan hangat dan Kyungsoo tersenyum padanya. Jongin juga melakukannya.

Dan kemudian mereka keluar di hari yang dingin di bulan Februari, masih mengenakan celana olahraga dengan tergesa-gesa mengenakan mantel saat mereka bergegas menyusuri jalan ke supermarket terdekat.

"Apa yang kau ingin makan?" Tanya Kyungsoo, mengambil keranjang dan memberikannya kepada Jongin yang baru saja membawanya tanpa keluhan. Dia mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Dapatkan apa saja yang kau inginkan. Kita akan makan sisanya di lain waktu. "

"Tidak, Kim Jongin," Kyungsoo mendecakkan lidahnya. "Kita harus berhenti membuang-buang makanan."

"Tidak sia-sia jika kita memakannya."

Kyungsoo menatap lebih tinggi.

"Kau makan malam malam ini dengan rekanmu. Sepanjang minggu kita bahkan nyaris tidak punya waktu untuk di rumah, apalagi memasak makan malam. Itu akan memburuk dan kita harus membuangnya. Lagi. Jadi, apa yang ingin kau makan? "

Jongin cemberut padanya, memegang keranjang dengan kedua tangan.

"Baik. Mari kita masak ayam. "

"Kau harus berhenti makan ayam setiap saat, aku bersumpah ..." Kyungsoo berhenti di tengah lorong. Dia mengerutkan bibirnya dalam pikiran. "Kita akan membuat ikan."

Jongin menghela nafas, tatapan tercengang di matanya. Kyungsoo cukup yakin dia mendengarnya bergumam, 'kenapa harus repot bertanya' sebelum dia memutar matanya dengan senyum manis. Dia memegang tangan Jongin dan menariknya ke depan.

Tumpukan di keranjang perlahan terus meningkat. Ikan salmon. Semacam spageti. Sayuran. Beberapa anggur yang terus muncul dan kemudian menghilang dari keranjang.

Aku tidak akan meminumnya, Jongin mendengus kesal, mengambil anggur dan mengeluarkannya dari keranjang, yang murah dan mungkin rasanya seperti obat.

Ini untuk memasak, Kyungsoo bersikeras, mengambil botol dari tangan yang lain dan meletakkannya kembali di bawah mata Jongin.

Kyungsoo baru saja akan bertarung dengan Jongin lagi untuk mencoba mengambil anggur dari keranjang ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu di belakang lorong. Sesuatu mengintip dan menangkap cahaya. Dan itu jelas bukan makanan kaleng.

Dia mengaitkan lengan di bawah siku Jongin, membalikkan punggungnya ke lorong.

"Bukan untuk membuatmu khawatir atau apa pun, tapi seseorang sedang memotret kita sekarang," kata Kyungsoo pelan, hiburan terdengar dalam suaranya. Dia merasakan Jongin berdiri tegak di lengannya, menatap ke bawah ke arahnya.

"Paparazzi waspada?"

"Jam 5," Kyungsoo mengedip padanya dan melihat Jongin hanya tersenyum. "Mari kabur?"

"Kenapa kita harus? Kita sedang berbelanja, "Jongin menyeringai. "Mau pindah ke bagian kondom?"

"Itu akan membuat beberapa foto dan artikel menarik," Kyungsoo bersenandung dengan serius, matanya menangkap lorong dengan stoples pesto. Pesto. Mereka sangat membutuhkan pesto.

"Mari kita menatap mereka. Itu selalu jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada mencoba bersembunyi, "Jongin mencondongkan tubuh di sampingnya ketika Kyungsoo menjatuhkan pesto di keranjang. Dia menatapnya dengan kilau nakal di matanya. "Kau siap?"

"Aku akan melakukan gaya Sehun, kau melakukan gaya Chanyeol."

"Aku berani bertaruh," Jongin menyeringai, mengangkat alisnya sedikit saja. "Siap? Pose!"

Mereka berdua berbalik. Jongin bersandar di rak dengan pesto, lengan bebasnya terbang ke rambutnya. Ekspresinya tiba-tiba kosong, dengan mata berkerudung dan bibir sedikit terbuka.

Kyungsoo mengangkat dagunya, dan dia mengaitkan ibu jarinya ke dalam saku mantelnya. Satu kaki sedikit di depan yang lain, bersandar ke belakang. Sama seperti Sehun suka berpose selama pemotretan yang tak terhitung jumlahnya.

"Kerjakan, Sayang," kata Jongin dari samping dan Kyungsoo berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa ketika dia mendengar tersandung di ujung lorong dan bergegas langkah seseorang berjalan menjauh.

Jongin adalah orang pertama yang tersenyum ketika dia melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Kyungsoo.

"Klasik," dia terkekeh ketika mereka terus menyusuri lorong dan menuju register. "Ingatkan aku untuk mempertimbangkan pemotretan di supermarket kapan-kapan. Sangat ... penuh warna. Semrawut. Itu bisa menjadi latar belakang yang sangat kreatif. "

"Jangan katakan itu pada Baekhyun. Dia mungkin akan mencoba memasukkan model ke keranjang belanja atau apalah. "

"Itu sebenarnya bukan ide yang buruk."

"Untuk Vogue atau Bravo?"

Jongin menyipit padanya sedikit, senyum main-main di bibirnya saat dia mengeluarkan dompetnya.

Sebagian besar sore, mereka menghabiskan waktu memasak makanan.

Sudah lama sejak mereka menghabiskan waktu yang tidak bersama. Beberapa waktu mereka. Hanya tertawa dan bersenang-senang.

Jongin sebagian besar tidak berguna di dapur tetapi apa yang kurang dalam keterampilan memasak, ia menggantinya dengan pelukan punggung dan ciuman lembut di rambut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak mengira dia telah setenang dan bahagia ini selama seminggu terakhir. Hanya Jongin yang bisa membuatnya santai dan puas dengan hidup ini.

Itu jelas merupakan istirahat yang baik dari rutinitas melelahkan dalam kehidupan sehari-hari mereka. Istirahat yang menyenangkan karena harus bekerja sepanjang waktu. Istirahat yang menyenangkan dari majalah. Senang rasanya duduk bersama di rumah, memasak, lalu makan siang sangat larut bersama segelas anggur yang terlalu mahal yang dikeluarkan Jongin dari lemari anggur mereka.

Untuk berbaring di sofa di tangan masing-masing dan membiarkan waktu berlalu begitu saja, mereka hanya menikmati kesenangan untuk bersantai dan bersama orang yang paling mereka cintai.

Akhir pekan yang tenang dan tenang itu. Tepat saat-saat itu Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah menukar apa pun. Karena pada saat-saat itu dia memiliki Jongin untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak harus membaginya dengan editor lain, dia tidak harus membaginya dengan pekerjaan dan semua tanggung jawab dan tugas yang bersembunyi di markas VOGUE.

Di sini, di rumah mereka, dalam pelukan satu sama lain - di sinilah Kyungsoo mampu menjadi pria paling egois di dunia. Di mana dia memiliki segalanya.

Tapi akhir pekan yang indah itu, mereka selalu berakhir dan kemudian Kyungsoo harus menunggu seminggu penuh sebelum dia bisa menjadi egois lagi. Hari ini, akhir pekan ajaib berakhir lebih awal, karena alarm Jongin tanpa ampun menyala pada pukul 4 sore.

Kyungsoo merasakan jari-jari Jongin meluncur ke punggungnya dan dia merasakan napas di kulitnya ketika dia menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

"Aku harus bersiap-siap," kata Jongin, nada suaranya sangat enggan. Yang cengeng. "Aku benar-benar tidak ingin pergi."

Kyungsoo ingin memeluk Jongin lebih erat dan tidak melepaskannya. Tetap saja dia ditembaki di sofa dan terus bersikap egois. Dia juga tidak ingin dia pergi.

Tapi Jongin punya pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan, dan terus terang, begitu juga dia. Dia masih memiliki setumpuk artikel untuk dijelajahi, untuk diedit dan disusun ulang. Dia masih harus memeriksa pekerjaan magang dan dia masih harus memeriksa dokumen-dokumen dari departemen hukum.

Dia hanya membenamkan wajahnya di lekuk leher Jongin selama beberapa saat, sebelum dia menarik napas dan duduk dengan erangan pelan.

Jongin berdiri di belakangnya, menyeret kakinya ke lantai saat mereka menuju kamar mereka.

Sampai hari ini Kyungsoo tidak dapat memahami perlunya memiliki seluruh ruangan, ruangan yang bahkan lebih besar dari kamar tidur mereka, sebagai bilik lemari. Tetapi mengingat jumlah pakaian yang mereka berdua miliki, dia kira dia bisa menerimanya. Dia hanya terbiasa dengan ide pada titik ini, jadi dia hanya berjalan di dalamnya, lampu otomatis lembut menyala.

Dia bersandar di pintu lemari celana dan hanya melihat Jongin dan semua pesonanya. Bahkan dengan rambutnya yang menjulur ke segala arah, meskipun dia celana olahraga dan kaus putih biasa, dia masih tampak sangat sempurna saat dia menarik keluar rak dengan koleksi jam tangan dan dasi. Sangat sexy.

"Babe?" Panggil Jongin, matanya melotot dari arloji yang dia letakkan di pergelangan tangannya. "Bisakah kau memberikan aku jas?"

"Yang mana?" Kyungsoo mengangkat alis ke rak panjang dengan setelan jas. Jongin hanya mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum padanya.

"Kau pilih."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, ketika dia menarik rak dan matanya menelusuri pakaian yang berbeda. Warna berbeda, pola berbeda, bahan berbeda. Semuanya sangat indah.

Tapi ada sesuatu tentang Jongin hanya dalam tuksedo sederhana. Sesuatu yang benar-benar menakjubkan di Jongin terlihat begitu sempurna tanpa usaha. Mungkin Kyungsoo terlalu bucin. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, mengeluarkan jas hitam dan menyerahkannya pada Jongin.

Kyungsoo bahkan tidak repot-repot keluar saat Jongin mulai berubah. Sebagai gantinya, dia membungkuk dan mengambil pudel halus yang telah mengais di pergelangan kakinya sejak mereka masuk ke kamar.

"Akankah kau melihatnya, Jjangah," kata Kyungsoo, memegangi anak anjing itu di tangannya. "Tidakkah _daddy_ terlihat tampan dalam setelan jas?"

Dia tidak tahu apakah itu suara bayi yang mengejek, atau apakah anjing ini adalah makhluk paling pintar di dunia, tetapi ketika dia berteriak, Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Aku setuju."

"Bisakah kita mundur sebentar dan menghargai fakta bahwa kau memanggilku ayah?"

Kepala Kyungsoo terangkat ke atas untuk melihat Jongin, yang mengancingkan kemeja sutra dengan cetakan di atasnya. Itu tampak elegan, namun kasual. Itu akan terlihat luar biasa dengan bagian atas jas.

Semua itu, lengkap dengan seringai sombong kecil di bibirnya saat dia memandang Kyungsoo dari sudut lain ruangan.

"Dan kau baru saja merusaknya," Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, membungkuk untuk meletakkan Jjangah kembali ke lantai. "Semangat. Keluar dari sini. Ini bukan percakapan untuk anak-anak. "

Kyungsoo melepaskan dirinya dari dinding ketika dia melihat binatang itu berlari keluar dari lemari. Dia baru saja melangkah ke arah Jongin, yang matanya membelalak sedikit karena terkejut.

"Apakah ini menyiratkan bahwa kita benar-benar akan melakukan percakapan ini?"

"Itu bukan urusan ku," Kyungsoo meringis, meraih untuk mengambil bagian atas jas dan membantu Jongin masuk ke dalamnya. "Ini sangat aneh, Anda tahu. Membuat aku berpikir tentang ayah ku. "

"Dan kau bilang aku merusaknya," Jongin meringis. Kyungsoo hanya tertawa, tangan berlari di atas jas untuk menghilangkan kerutan, untuk memastikan semuanya seperti yang seharusnya.

Dia menghela nafas ketika matanya meluncur turun dari wajah Jongin sampai ke kakinya dan kemudian kembali ke wajahnya. Dia terlihat sempurna. Dia sempurna.

"Aku suka kalau kau memakai jas," kata Kyungsoo, tangannya bersandar di dada Jongin. Dia mengangkat bahu. "Ini adalah setelan favorit keduaku."

"Kedua?" Tanya Jongin, jari menemukan jalan mereka ke pinggul Kyungsoo dan menariknya lebih dekat. Hidung mereka menggosok dan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum, merasakan mata Jongin pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tepat setelah jas ulang tahunmu."

Jongin adalah orang yang menutup jarak di antara mereka. Dia adalah orang yang pertama-tama menangkap bibirnya dalam ciuman dan dialah yang menariknya lebih dekat ketika mulut mereka mulai bekerja bersama dalam ritme yang sempurna, penguncian bibir dan gigi tergores dan jari-jari menarik dan tubuh menarik serta tubuh saling serasi dengan sempurna.

Baik. Ada upaya yang dia lakukan untuk menghilangkan kerutan pada jas itu.

Jongin mendorongnya kembali ke dinding, dan ciuman itu semakin dalam dan jari-jari Kyungsoo gatal untuk dilepaskan. Dia menarik-narik jasnya, berusaha mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Jongin harus segera pergi. Bahwa dia harus bekerja.

Tanggung jawab.

Erangan bergulir di lidahnya ketika Jongin mengisap kulit lehernya.

Persetan dengan semua itu. Akhir pekan adalah miliknya untuk menjadi egois.

Mereka menjadi egois.

Mereka berpisah sejenak dan Kyungsoo menatap hasil karyanya. Gugatan itu berhasil kusut, dan kemeja Jongin tidak dimasukkan ke dalam celananya lagi. Rambutnya bahkan lebih acak-acakan daripada beberapa menit yang lalu. Bibirnya terbuka saat dia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan matanya gelap dan hanya menjadi lebih gelap saat dia menatapnya.

Dia mengangkat tangan dan mata yang gelap dan penuh perhitungan itu bergerak singkat ke pergelangan tangannya. Dia memeriksa waktu, sebelum menekan Kyungsoo ke dinding lagi. Dia membungkuk, dahi mereka bersentuhan.

"Aku ingin-"

Kyungsoo memotongnya dengan ciuman cepat, seikat bibir mereka.

"Sayang, aku benar-benar harus—"

Kyungsoo menyelipkan tangannya di belakang leher Jongin dan menciumnya lagi. Lebih dalam. Lebih penuh. Lebih lama Dia mendorongnya kembali. Langkah demi langkah, sampai mereka berjalan ke kamar.

"Apa?" Tanyanya di antara ciuman. "Kau harus apa?"

Jongin tertawa kecil. Ada tatapan menyerah yang manis di matanya, ekspresi kemabukan yang manis. Dia membawa tangannya ke pinggang Kyungsoo, menariknya lebih dekat. Bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan.

Dan kemudian menguasai matanya sepenuhnya, tatapan yang sangat disukai Kyungsoo. Ekspresi yang dia tunggu-tunggu.

"Kurasa itu tidak akan fatal jika aku sedikit terlambat," kata Jongin, suaranya setenang bisikan, serak, dan membutuhkan. "Mitra bisa menunggu."

Kyungsoo menyeringai dalam kemenangan. Dia tahu mereka tidak punya banyak waktu, tetapi dia berencana untuk memanfaatkannya sebaik mungkin.

"Mitra ini tidak bisa."

Dia mendorong Jongin kembali ke tempat tidur. Kesempurnaan berantakan dalam setelan dengan senyum bingung saat dia memandangnya seolah dia satu-satunya yang bisa dilihatnya.

Dan dia adalah miliknya.

….

Kyungsoo dengan sengaja mengabaikan tumpukan artikel dan menatap selembar kertas di atas meja di depannya. Dia menurunkan tangannya, ujung pensil menggaruk kertas sambil terus menggambar.

Imajinasinya perlahan-lahan mulai hidup, ketika gaun itu mendapatkan lengan berenda, ketika pola-pola mulai muncul di sekitar pinggang, ketika garis leher menjadi lebih bulat.

Dia membuat sketsa apa pun yang muncul dalam pikirannya, gambar-gambar pakaian yang berbeda berkumpul di sebuah folder tipis di tepi mejanya. Dia menemukan itu benar-benar terapi. Hanya mengambil pensil dan mengeluarkan semua ide itu, menaruhnya di atas kertas.

Itu berbeda dari menulis. Menulis berarti berhati-hati, itu berarti mempertimbangkan setiap frasa, setiap kata. Memikirkannya, mencoba menghubungkannya dengan kata lain. Itu berbeda dengan mendesain. Dia hanya mengambil pensil dan membuat sketsa gambar apa pun dari berbagai pakaian yang muncul di benaknya. Sangat menyenangkan untuk menjadi kreatif tanpa harus takut bahwa dia akan mengacaukannya. Menenangkan

Dia terus berlari pensilnya di atas gaun flowy dari gaun yang dia sketsa. Tidak ada yang menarik, hanya hal pertama yang terlintas di benak saya. Benda yang membuatnya naik level sekarang karena dia terus menggambar.

Dia hampir melompat keluar dari kulitnya ketika pintu ke kantornya terbuka tiba-tiba, tanpa ketukan atau peringatan. Seluruh tubuhnya tersentak ketika dia melihat bahu lebar dan rambut cokelat Jongin, dan tubuhnya bergerak sendiri, mencoba menarik sketsa dari mata yang lain.

Jongin, bagaimanapun, memiliki mata elang dan bahkan menangkap hal-hal terkecil. Dia hanya mengangkat alisnya sambil menutup pintu.

"Tidak perlu terlihat sangat takut. Itu hanya aku, "kata pria itu, suara dicelupkan ke dalam madu dan Kyungsoo merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang. "Maaf karena tidak mengetuk."

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Kyungsoo, berusaha untuk tidak membiarkan suaranya terdengar melengking. Jongin hanya memandangnya lucu, sebelum menggerakkan dagunya ke arah meja.

"Apa itu?"

"Oh," Kyungsoo menghela nafas, melihat ke bawah ke sketsa yang dia liput. "Eh, tidak apa-apa. Saya hanya bermain-main. "

Tetapi jika ada dua hal yang Kim Jongin ahli, mereka adalah pakaian dan Kyungsoo. Dia bisa melihat menembusnya, Kyungsoo yakin, dan dia juga bisa melihat tanda pensil di jari-jarinya. Ekspresi wajahnya perlahan-lahan beralih ke sesuatu yang bahkan lebih hangat, ketika dia melangkah lebih dekat ke meja, menarik tangannya keluar dari saku celana panjangnya.

"Izinkan aku melihat."

Kyungsoo menahan napas ketika Jongin mengitari meja dan menempatkan dirinya di belakang kursinya. Sebuah tangan menyusup ke penglihatannya, dan dia melihat Jongin bersandar di meja, melayang di atas bahunya. Dia bernapas dalam kekalahan, bahunya merosot saat dia perlahan-lahan menjauhkan tangannya dari sketsa.

Jongin diam saat itu. Kyungsoo cukup yakin dia tidak bernafas saat dia perlahan-lahan menoleh untuk menilai wajah pria itu dan pandangan terkonsentrasi di matanya saat dia menyapu mereka di atas kertas. Saat dia perlahan-lahan menggerakkan tangannya untuk menarik folder kecil dengan sketsa lainnya. Dia tidak pernah melewatkan apapun.

Dan jantung Kyungsoo berdebar-debar di telinganya ketika dia hanya menunggu di sana, untuk sebuah suara, untuk apa pun juga. Dia tahu bahwa raut wajah Jongin. Itu adalah penampilannya setiap kali mereka berlari. Itulah penampilannya setiap kali dia memeriksa katalog yang dikirimkan kepadanya oleh desainer baru. Itulah penampilannya setiap kali dia mengatur maket majalah. Itu adalah penampilannya ketika dia berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya, semua perhatian dan pikirannya didedikasikan untuk tugas di depannya. Jongin tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Dia terus memeriksa gambar-gambarnya, menarik kertas-kertas dari folder satu demi satu sampai dia mengambil semuanya.

"Kau menggambar itu?"

Suara Jongin tenang tetapi terdengar keras di kantor yang sunyi mematikan itu. Kyungsoo berkedip cepat dari wajah Jongin ke kertas yang berserakan. Dia merasa malu, kebanyakan.

Karena Jongin adalah pemimpin redaksi majalah mode terbesar di dunia dan dia berurusan dengan desainer dan pakaian setiap hari. Kyungsoo telah menyaksikannya benar-benar memusnahkan ribuan ide dan desain. Dia tahu betul kekuatan yang dipegang Kim Jongin.

Jadi di atas semua itu, ia merasa malu karena Jongin bahkan melihat gambar-gambar jaket dan gaun yang berbeda. Sepertinya benar-benar buang waktu baginya untuk memikirkannya.

Dia menghela nafas, pundaknya merosot.

"Ya ... Seperti yang aku katakan, aku hanya bermain-main." Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu. "Aku tahu ini bodoh."

"Tidak," kata Jongin, wajah akhirnya berbalik dari desain itu dan menuju Kyungsoo sebagai gantinya. Tidak ada senyum di wajahnya, tidak ada senyum atau apa pun yang menunjukkan lelucon. Hanya kesungguhan dan ketulusan saat dia mengangkat alisnya sedikit. "Mereka benar-benar bagus."

Apa?

Napas Kyungsoo tertahan saat dia hanya menatap Jongin dan wajah editornya.

"Mengapa kau tidak menyelesaikannya?" Jongin bertanya, suaranya lebih ringan saat dia akhirnya menegakkan tubuh lagi. "Selesaikan semuanya, mungkin minta Baekhyun atau Krystal untuk membantumu dengan proporsi dan teknik yang tepat. lengkapi mereka dan bawa ke aku. Kita bisa bicara tentang memulai sesuatu. "

Kyungsoo kehilangan kata-kata.

Jongin tidak bercanda. Dia sudah mengenalnya selama lebih dari lima tahun, dia tahu cara membaca wajah dan tubuhnya, dia tahu semua yang perlu diketahui tentang dia. Dan dia tahu sekarang, dia tidak bercanda. Bahkan tidak sedikit pun.

"Serius ?!"

Jongin hanya mengedipkan matanya dengan cepat, sebelum mundur sedikit dan mendorong tangannya kembali ke saku, dengan tenang menatapnya seolah-olah dia tidak baru saja menjatuhkan seluruh dunia pada Kyungsoo. Seolah-olah dia tidak benar-benar menghancurkan otaknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku mampir untuk melihat apakah ada kemajuan pada artikel Fendi."

"Ah," Kyungsoo mengerjapkan keterkejutannya. Dia mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya saat dia mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil map yang sebagian besar masih kosong dari sudut mejanya. "Iya. Artikel itu sendiri sudah siap. Para jurnalis memiliki jadwal wawancara dengan Jackson Wang besok, jadi setelah kita mendapatkan audio aku akan menyelesaikannya. "

Jongin mengambil majalah itu dari tangan Kyungsoo, matanya bertanya ketika dia membukanya ke tengah dan matanya dengan cepat memindai halaman.

"Baik. Hebat. "Dia berkata setelah beberapa saat, meletakkannya kembali di atas meja. "Pastikan kau mengirimnya ke departemen kreatif segera setelah kau siap dengan itu."

"Akan ku lakukan."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan sungguh-sungguh, jantung masih berdetak keras di dadanya. Dan Jongin masih berdiri di sana, menatapnya dengan sedikit senyum.

"Apakah kau ingin pergi makan siang bersama?" Tanyanya, suara sayang menenangkan jiwa Kyungsoo. "Aku punya waktu sebelum pertemuan dengan para penerbit."

Kyungsoo mendongak, dengan penuh semangat mengangguk ketika dia berdiri dari kursinya. Senyum Jongin menyilaukan ketika dia hanya mengulurkan tangan, dengan malas meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Kyungsoo dan bergerak maju bersamanya.

Mungkin Senin tidak selalu payah.

….

Kyungsoo mendongak dari layar komputernya dan artikel setengah tertulis ketika dia melihat pintu terbuka dan dua orang perlahan-lahan masuk. Baekhyun ada di sana, mencoba menyeimbangkan dua kotak di tangannya, dan Sehun di belakangnya, berdiri tegak, dengan jaket jean vintage, kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya, minuman Starbucks di tangannya dan dengan rambut merah anggur mencolok.

"Serius, merah?" Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan senyum ketika melihat pria yang lebih muda. Sudah lama. "Baekhyun telah merusakmu."

Kyungsoo hendak menggapai dan menarik Sehun dalam pelukan cepat ke meja, tapi Baekhyun mengerang, salah satu kotak perlahan meluncur keluar dari genggamannya. Terima kasih Tuhan untuk Sehun dan refleksnya yang cepat.

"Aku bersumpah," model itu mendecakkan lidahnya ketika dia menangkap kotak itu dari jatuh ke lantai dan membantu Baekhyun meletakkannya di atas meja. "Satu-satunya hal yang terkoordinasi tentang dirimu adalah pakaianmu."

"Terima kasih, aku sudah berusaha." Baekhyun bahkan tidak menggerakkan kelopak matanya, ketika dia menghela nafas dan berbalik ke arah Kyungsoo. "Pemotretan di Krabi bulan depan. Jongin ingin tahu apakah kau ada di dalam team. "

Kyungsoo bersandar di kursinya.

"Siapa lagi yang pergi?"

"Ini fitur Louis Vuitton," kata Sehun dari samping, menyeruput minumannya dengan santai. "Aku dan Chanyeol akan pergi. Kerja."

"Apakah kau bercanda?" Baekhyun mendengus. "Ini Krabi dan pacarku. Aku tidak melewatkan romansa percintaan itu. "

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil, menggelengkan kepalanya. Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak akan melewatkan itu.

"Dan akan seperti apa pengaturan tidurnya?"

"Yah, jika Chanyeol pergi, maka aku bisa meyakinkanmu ... tidak banyak."

"Ugh. Menjijikkan, "Sehun mengerang dari samping, menggerakkan kacamata hitamnya ke atas kepalanya, melemparkan pandangan yang sangat menghakimi ke arah direktur kreatif. Baekhyun hanya menyeringai padanya.

Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, kegembiraan tertentu memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya karena pertengkaran mereka berdua.

"Ngomong-ngomong," mata Sehun melesat ke arahnya dan ada rasa ingin tahu yang membakar di tatapan tajamnya. "Gosip gosip yang ku dengar adalah kau akan menjadi seorang desainer."

Kyungsoo bahkan tidak mencoba untuk menyembunyikan tatapan yang diarahkan pada Baekhyun. Perancang itu hanya mengangkat bahu, mengobrak-abrik salah satu kotak yang dibawanya.

"Coba kulihat," kata Sehun dan Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas, matanya berkedip ke folder yang sekarang lebih tebal di mejanya. DIA mengambilnya dengan ragu-ragu, dan Sehun mengambilnya dengan pasti.

Kyungsoo mengambil waktu Sehun harus melalui desainnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat dibaca untuk menyelesaikan paragrafnya dan menyimpan artikelnya sebelum dia secara tidak sengaja menghapusnya. Dia akan menendang tulang kering jika dia melakukan itu.

Dan kemudian dia mendongak ke arah Sehun yang menatapnya dan menyerahkan folder itu kembali.

"Mereka sangat keren," kata model itu sambil mengangkat bahu. Kyungsoo menjatuhkan kertas di atas meja. Yang lebih muda hanya menyesap minumannya. "Agak membosankan. Tapi hey! Itu kau, jadi aku kira kita seharusnya kita tidak berharap banyak. "

"Kau tahu, senang bertemu denganmu lagi. Tidak heran aku selalu sangat merindukanmu. "Kyungsoo tersenyum mengejek dengan alis terangkat, sebelum memutar matanya. "Apakah kau mencoba mengatakan aku membosankan ?!"

"Yah, kau tahu ... tidak membosankan. Kau selalu begitu ... Do Kyungsoo. Sangat pemalu dan pendiam dan ... "Sehun bersandar ke dinding, menyeruput minumannya. "Jinak."

"Aku tidak jinak! Dan aku tidak malu-malu dan pendiam, "Kyungsoo menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya dan memilih untuk mengabaikan cemoohan yang datang dari arah Baekhyun. "Kau tahu apa? Kembalilah ke tempat persembunyian dan mempermalukan diri di depan umum dengan memanggil _daddy_ Junmyeon di peragaan busana setelah pesta. "

Untuk melihat kejutan yang muncul di wajah Sehun sangat berharga.

"Chanyeol bilang ?!" Ular itu. "

"Hati-hati sekarang," Baekhyun mencibir dari samping dan Sehun menegakkan tubuh saat melihat senyum kemenangan Kyungsoo.

"Setidaknya kita bersenang-senang di kamar tidur." Model itu berkata dengan marah dan Kyungsoo merasa seperti bola telah dilemparkan padanya lagi. Menyala, panas dan mematikan. Dan itu langsung mengenai wajahnya.

"Hei, kita ..." protesnya, "kita bersenang-senang di kamar juga!"

Bibir Sehun menarik sedikit senyum, ketika dia mengulurkan tangan untuk meninggalkan minumannya di atas meja. Dia menyilangkan tangannya, sebelum mengangkat dagunya.

"Sangat? Kapan terakhir kali kau melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda dari seks pelan dan lama, membosankan, juga hambar? "

Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya, tetapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan dua pasang mata terfokus padanya, menunggu jawaban. Terutama kedua pasang mata itu.

Itu bukan urusan mereka. Sama sekali tidak ada.

Tetapi ada hal lain yang membatasi pikirannya dan itu adalah fakta bahwa tidak peduli berapa banyak dia menyapu otaknya, tidak peduli seberapa banyak dia memikirkannya, bagaimana dia kembali, tidak ada apa-apa. Dia sebenarnya tidak memiliki jawaban untuk pertanyaan Sehun.

Dia hampir mengutuk keras pada senyum puas yang menarik wajah model.

"Aku tahu itu."

"Diam."

"Kau tahu apa?" Baekhyun menyela olok-olok sebelum itu bahkan bisa dimulai. Dia menatap Kyungsoo seolah dia adalah proyek. Dia bahkan melangkah terlalu jauh untuk mengeluarkan permen lolipop dari tempatnya dan mengarahkannya ke arahnya. "Kurasa aku bisa membantumu dengan itu."

"Tidak, Baekhyun," kata Kyungsoo keras, merasa jengkel. Wajahnya terbakar. "Untuk keseribu kalinya, aku tidak siap untuk berempat. Aku tidak ingin melihat sahabat ku telanjang, apalagi menyentuh kemaluannya! "

"Bukan itu," Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya dengan acuh, sebelum mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dan menariknya ke atas. Kilau nakal bersinar di matanya yang menghitung. Itu tidak pernah berarti sesuatu yang baik. Kyungsoo ingin berteriak. "Ayolah. Kita harus pergi ke lemari! "

….

Kyungsoo harus mengambil napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang.

Itu tidak benar-benar membantu.

Dia bahkan tidak tahu mengapa dia melakukannya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu mengapa dia membiarkan Sehun dan Baekhyun mencapai kepalanya. Ini konyol.

Sekarang dia merasa bodoh.

Matanya melihat kembali ke cermin seluruh tubuh dan cara sabuk garter renda hitam kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Cara itu menahan stoking hitam itu. Matanya tidak tertuju pada pakaian dalam berenda, semakin dia melihat, semakin tidak percaya diri dia rasakan.

Sebagai gantinya, dia mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil satu hal yang Baekhyun berikan padanya dari lemari VOGUE. Kimono hitam yang dia pakai dengan cepat untuk menyembunyikan segala sesuatu yang mulai membuatnya sakit kepala.

Dia hanya menatap bayangannya lagi. Sekarang dengan kimono yang mencapai bagian tengah paha berbalut stocking. Dia mengikat ikat pinggang merah muda dan membiarkannya lepas.

Dia terlihat baik, dia tahu itu. Baekhyun tidak akan membiarkannya membodohi dirinya sendiri. Tapi dia merasa bodoh karena mempertimbangkan ini. Bahkan membiarkannya terlintas dalam pikirannya.

Dan entah bagaimana, dia berakhir di sini. Semua berdandan, mengenakan pakaian dalam, berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang sementara Jongin mungkin sudah tertidur di kamar sebelah.

Kyungsoo hanya menarik nafas dalam-dalam, melempar yang terakhir ke bayangannya di cermin. Mungkin itu bodoh, tetapi juga mengasyikkan. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba sesuatu yang baru, pikirnya.

Dia mendorong pintu hingga terbuka dan mengambil langkah ragu pertama menuju kamar mereka. Semakin dia berjalan, semakin dia rasakan tentang banyak kulit yang mengintip, tentang stoking tembus pandang, tentang renda yang tersembunyi di bawah pakaian tidur.

Dia melihat cahaya malam lembut mengalir dari kamar tidur dan dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam, tangan di dinding.

Dan kemudian dia berjalan melewati pintu.

Jongin tampaknya tidak memperhatikannya selama beberapa saat. Dia sedang membaca buku, punggung dengan malas bersandar pada bantal dan jari-jarinya bermain dengan dia tepi halaman.

Sungguh ironis, sungguh, bagaimana Kyungsoo berusaha keras untuk terlihat sempurna, untuk terlihat seksi. Dan di sini Jongin - hanya beristirahat di tempat tidur dan membaca, dadanya yang telanjang mengintip dari bawah selimut, dan dia hanya terlihat begitu menarik tanpa usaha sehingga Kyungsoo hampir merintih.

Dan kemudian Jongin mendongak dan beberapa hal terjadi pada saat bersamaan.

Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak kencang dan Jongin hanya berkedip, tidak percaya dengan matanya. Kyungsoo menahan napas saat Jongin menurunkan buku itu.

Jongin perlahan mendorong dirinya pada sikunya untuk melihatnya dengan lebih baik dan selimut itu meluncur dari dadanya, memperlihatkan lebih banyak kulitnya yang telanjang dan keemasan. Matanya melebar dan bibirnya yang montok terbuka karena terkejut.

Sesuatu memompa melalui pembuluh darah Kyungsoo saat itu. Kepercayaan. Sangat percaya diri. Saat melihat Jongin yang terdiam, dari Jongin yang terpana. Matanya menjadi lebih gelap dengan nafsu, dadanya mulai naik.

"Apakah itu brand Provokator?"

Kyungsoo secara praktis bisa mendengar otaknya mengeluarkan suara berderit, tua dan berkarat. Dia tidak bisa membantu tetapi membiarkan rahangnya kendur karena setelah pandangan gelap di mata Jongin, itu adalah hal terakhir yang dia harapkan untuk didengar.

Nama merek yang dia kenakan.

Sialan Jongin dan otaknya yang bodoh. Sial semuanya. Sekarang dia benar-benar merasa bodoh.

"Serius ?!" ejeknya. "Itu yang akan kau katakan lebih dulu?"

Jongin tampaknya akhirnya menilai situasi, karena realisasi merembes ke matanya, bercampur dengan semua linglung itu. Dia sepertinya memperhatikan bagaimana Kyungsoo berada di perbatasan antara berteriak dan tertawa seperti orang gila.

Dia mendorong selimut dari dirinya sendiri dan dengan cepat melompat dari tempat tidur. Kyungsoo berusaha untuk tidak terganggu oleh betapa rendahnya celana olahraganya tergantung. Sebagai gantinya, dia menunggu lelaki yang lebih tinggi untuk menggapainya dan pada saat dia berdiri di depannya, matanya sepenuhnya berkobar lagi, gelap dan membutuhkan ketika mereka meluncur ke bawah untuk memandangnya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki lagi.

Kyungsoo merasakan dua tangan di pundaknya, dengan lembut menyusuri sutra jubah dan lengannya, sampai mereka mencapai pinggangnya dan menariknya lebih dekat, menekan tubuh mereka bersama.

Napas Kyungsoo tertahan ketika dia bertemu dengan tatapan Jongin yang penuh napsu, ketika dia merasakan kegembiraan bergemuruh di dalam tubuhnya lagi pada pemujaan mutlak dan ingin terlihat jelas di mata itu.

"Kau terlihat seperti dosa yang terindah," kata Jongin pelan, dan Kyungsoo merasakan menggigil di tulang punggungnya karena merasakan tatapan berat orang lain padanya. Dia memakannya dengan matanya.

Dan mungkin, mungkin ada sesuatu yang menggembirakan dalam hal ini sekarang. Dalam melihat keheranan Jongin saat dia mengusap sutera, saat dia memeganginya dengan heran di wajahnya.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas perlahan, dan akhirnya meraih untuk menjalankan tangannya ke dada telanjang Jongin.

"Bagus," katanya pelan. "Karena aku akan menjadikanmu orang yang berdosa."

Dada Jongin bergetar di bawah ujung jarinya ketika dia terkekeh pelan, bibir menyapu telinga Kyungsoo.

"Sayang, aku khawatir kau sudah lama melakukannya."

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan bisikan, jari-jari bergerak ke bawah ke sabuk merah muda yang menjaga kimono hitam tertutup.

Mata Jongin sepertinya melacak gerakannya, karena dia melihat ke bawah ke sabuk, lalu ke Kyungsoo. Dia memiliki pandangan antisipasi di matanya dan Kyungsoo hanya menarik napas dalam-dalam lagi.

Oh, apa-apaan ini.

Dia menarik ikat pinggang dan simpul sutra itu terlepas. Kimono meluncur ke samping seperti tirai dan dia merasakan udara di kulitnya lagi.

"Sial," napas Jongin dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam waktu yang sangat lama Kyungsoo melihat kehancuran mutlak dan kekalahan dan kekalahan di wajah orang lain.

Matanya hampir berkaca-kaca ketika dia melihat ke bawah pada tubuh Kyungsoo, pada pakaian dalam berenda dan ikat pinggang garter, pada suspender berpegangan pada stocking.

Kyungsoo membiarkan gelombang kekuatan ketika mulut Jongin terbuka tetapi tidak ada kata yang keluar. Dia membuat Kim Jongin terdiam. Dia pasti menyebut itu sukses.

"Jadi?" Tanya Kyungsoo pelan. "Apakah kau menyukainya? Jika terlalu banyak aku bisa menyingkirkan- "

Dia terganggu oleh dua tangan yang meraih wajahnya dan menariknya ke depan. Jongin membenturkan bibir mereka bersama tanpa ampunan.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan senyum puas pada ciuman ganas itu, jari-jarinya meluncur ke bawah tubuh kencang Jongin.

Benar. Jelas sukses.

Tangan Jongin meluncur ke bawah tubuhnya, jari-jarinya penuh sutra saat dia berusaha memeluknya sedekat mungkin. Bibir mereka menari bersama, menelan napas satu sama lain dan merasakan gerakan satu sama lain. Praktek bertahun-tahun.

"Brengsek," Jongin-lah yang pertama-tama memutuskan ciuman itu, dengan tatapan hancur di matanya. "Apa yang akan aku lakukan denganmu?"

"Aku punya satu atau dua ide."

Jongin mengulurkan tangan untuk mendorong rambut keluar dari mata Kyungsoo, dan tatapan Kyungsoo melekat pada bibir pria itu yang bengkak, bengkak dan merah karena berciuman.

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan padaku," kata Jongin lembut, suara manis dan menggoda dan meneteskan dengan daya tarik. Kyungsoo mengikuti tatapannya ke tempat tubuh mereka hampir mendesak. Ada tonjolan yang jelas menekan bagian depan celana Jongin. Kyungsoo merasakan gelombang sombong lain yang memukul bagian dalam tubuhnya. Jongin menangkap dagunya di antara dua jari kemudian dan mendorong wajahnya kembali ke atas sampai mata mereka bertemu. "Sekarang, tanggung jawab."

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum, lebih dari ingin. Dia menarik Jongin lagi untuk menghubungkan bibir mereka lagi, untuk merasakan kulit lelaki lain terbakar di bawah ujung jarinya.

Jongin memundurkannya ke tempat tidur, sampai Kyungsoo berbaring dan menonton ketika Jongin memanjatnya, bibir terbuka dan siap untuk lebih, mata gelap dan mengantisipasi.

Kyungsoo meraih ke bawah, jari-jarinya meraba-raba jepit logam, mencoba membukanya. Mencoba menyingkirkan semua yang berdiri di antara dia dan Jongin.

Tetapi sebuah tangan menangkap pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya dari kakinya, malah menjepitnya di atas kepalanya. Senyum Jongin sangat mematikan ketika dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak sayang. Kau tetap menggunakannya. "

…

Kyungsoo memegang folder tersegel di tangannya, melemparkan pandangan ke arahnya setiap beberapa detik.

Tanpa berpikir lebih lama, karena dia tahu dia akan membuat dirinya sendiri stres jika dia melakukannya, dia mengangkat telepon alat tulis di atas meja dan menekan untuk melakukan panggilan cepat.

"Kantor Kim Jongin," suara Jaehyun bergema melalui speaker setelah dering pertama dan jari-jari Kyungsoo hanya mengencang di sekitar penerima dengan gembira.

"Apakah Jongin ada di sana?"

"Oh," dia bisa secara praktis mendengar kelegaan dalam nada asisten kedua Jongin ketika dia mengenali suaranya. "Iya. Dia ada di kantornya, dalam pertemuan dengan beberapa editor. "

"Yah, aku perlu menemuinya. Apakah kau tahu kapan dia akan selesai? "Mata Kyungsoo mengarah ke folder.

Senandung Jaehyun tidak pasti.

"Sopir sudah menunggunya di lantai bawah. Dia perlu pergi untuk wawancara dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit, jadi aku ragu dia akan punya waktu sekarang, "dengung Jaehyun bijaksana dan Kyungsoo cukup yakin dia mendengar gemerisik kertas di kalender. Dia menunggu Jaehyun dengan sabar untuk memeriksa jadwal Jongin, senyum kecil menarik bibirnya. "Yah, hari itu terlihat cukup penuh. Bagaimana kalau membuat janji untuk besok? "

Kyungsoo benar-benar berusaha. Dia mencoba untuk tetap tertawa, tetapi dia benar-benar tidak bisa. Dia merasa hampir terlalu buruk untuk tertawa terbahak-bahak, terutama karena dia mendengar pekikan Taeyong yang tertekan dari sisi lain dari garis itu.

"Aku tidak percaya aku harus membuat janji untuk bertemu dengan suamiku sendiri," gumamnya dan tiba-tiba ada suara dari gagang telepon, gemerisik dan mendesis, dan kemudian diam lagi.

"Hai. Halo, Kyungsoo, "suara Taeyong terengah-engah dan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum di langit-langit lagi ketika asisten pertama Jongin mulai berbicara kepadanya. Dia hanya bisa membayangkan bagaimana Taeyong bergegas dari mejanya di seberang ruangan untuk menghentikan Jaehyun dari berbicara lebih banyak. Dia bisa membayangkan dia merebut telepon dari tangannya. Anak-anak yang lucu. "Aku minta maaf atas hal tersebut. Maaf tentang dia. Kau bisa naik ke atas sekarang. Aku akan menelepon majalah itu dan memberi tahu mereka bahwa Jongin akan sedikit terlambat. Aku benar-benar minta maaf tentang itu. "

"Jangan khawatir tentang itu," Kyungsoo tertawa pelan. "Dan jangan memberinya kesulitan. Dia masih belajar. "

"Ya…"

"Aku akan datang sebentar lagi."

Kyungsoo menutup telepon, senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya ketika dia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berdiri dari kursinya, memegang map dekat dadanya ketika dia menavigasi jalan keluar dari kantor dan menuju lift.

Suara stiletto di ubin putih terdengar seperti musik latar belakang dalam kehidupan sehari-harinya, sesuatu yang telah begitu terbiasa ketika ia berjalan melalui lorong putih besar di lantai 12 VOGUE, menuju pintu transparan besar.

Saat dia memasuki kantor, Jaehyun ada di sisinya dan Taeyong hampir memelototi bocah yang lebih muda dari sisi lain ruangan itu.

"Aku sangat menyesal Tuan Kim," asisten kedua berkata, melirik ke arah yang pertama. "Itu sangat bodoh bagi ku. Jongin sedang menunggumu. "

"Jangan khawatir tentang itu," Kyungsoo mengulangi untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam waktu kurang dari tiga menit, menjangkau untuk menyentuh bahu Jaehyun meyakinkan.

"Mau minum apa? Air? Kopi?"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum. Anak itu tidak akan merasa lebih baik sampai dia menebusnya, bukan? Dia hanya tersenyum padanya.

"Kopi akan lebih enak, terima kasih."

Kyungsoo akhirnya bergerak maju, melemparkan anggukan cepat ke arah Taeyong yang sangat tertekan. Dan kemudian dia melewati pintu melengkung ke kantor Jongin, tempat lelaki itu berdiri di belakang meja besarnya di atas kursi seperti singgasana, kacamata bertengger rendah di hidungnya saat dia membalik-balik halaman mockup.

Dia mendongak ketika Kyungsoo menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi kosong di sisi lain meja. Senyum nakal muncul di bibirnya.

"Ah, benar." Kata Jongin, meraih untuk melepas kacamatanya. "Aku dengar kita ada janji."

Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit, menggeser folder di meja di antara mereka.

Perhatian Jongin bergeser dari dia ke folder, dan kemudian kembali padanya. Dia mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahu dan menunggu Jongin untuk menarik folder lebih dekat. Untuk memecahkan segel dan mengeluarkan desain akhir.

Jongin terdiam saat dia melewati setiap halaman dan setiap desain, dengan cermat melihat mereka. Akhirnya mengambil posting itu catatan dan mencoretkan sesuatu di atasnya sebelum melampirkannya ke halaman. Dan kemudian, akhirnya, dia meletakkannya kembali di atas meja dan menatapnya.

Senyum kecil hadir di bibirnya dan Kyungsoo merasa jantungnya akan keluar dari dadanya.

"Mereka bagus," katanya dengan tenang. "Mereka sangat bagus."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya untuk mencegah dirinya tersenyum terlalu lebar.

"Aku tidak akan berbohong. Kau harus mengerjakan beberapa dari mereka lagi. Kau harus mengulang beberapa hal. Tambahkan detail. Dan jika kau ingin koleksi, kau harus mempertimbangkan untuk menghapus beberapa desain. Kau akan memiliki banyak pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan, "kata Jongin, membungkuk di atas meja dengan tangannya disatukan dalam urusan bisnis. "Tapi mereka bagus. Mereka sangat ... benar benar dirimu. "

"Sangat diriku?" Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak tahu apa artinya itu pada saat ini. Sehun bilang aku membosankan. "

"Yah, aku bilang Sehun idiot," Jongin tersenyum, menarik kacamatanya ke belakang. "Aku suka mereka."

"Kau jujur?" Tanya Kyungsoo, hanya untuk ukuran yang baik. "Kau tidak hanya mengatakan itu karena itu ... aku?"

"Aku jujur." Jongin meraih ke atas meja untuk meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan memegangnya dengan erat. Untuk memerasnya di tangannya sendiri. "Dan jika itu yang ingin kau lakukan selanjutnya, maka kau mendapat dukungan penuh dari ku. Seperti biasa."

Mata Kyungsoo merosot ke tumpukan desainnya dan sebuah senyuman muncul di wajahnya. Lalu matanya bergerak ke jari-jari mereka yang tergabung di permukaan putih meja. Dia tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Baik. Aku seharusnya tidak membuatmu menunggu, Tuan Kim. "Kyungsoo mendongak dengan seringai. "Kudengar kau harus wawancara. Terima kasih atas waktu mu."

Jongin tersenyum mendengarnya, menarik tangannya kembali dan akhirnya berdiri dari kursinya. Dia meraih untuk memperbaiki kancing rompinya.

"Jangan ragu untuk membuat janji lain," Jongin mengitari meja dan membungkuk, menekan ciuman cepat ke pipi Kyungsoo. Dia berlama-lama di sana selama beberapa detik, jari-jari meluncur di rambut Kyungsoo. "Aku akan melihatmu malam ini, sayang."

Jantung Kyungsoo melakukan lompatan di dadanya. Pipinya mulai sakit karena semua yang tersenyum.

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu."

…

Makan malam di restoran mewah itu tidak kalah ajaib dan Kyungsoo merasa seperti dia hidup dalam dongeng sepanjang malam. Karena ini tidak mungkin menjadi kenyataan.

Ini terlalu bagus untuk menjadi kenyataan. Tempat yang sangat indah dengan pria yang duduk di depannya - pria yang lebih baik dari apa yang pernah ia bayangkan. Kim Jongin jauh melampaui mimpinya. Dia terus membuktikannya hari demi hari.

Tapi justru Kim Jongin yang membuatnya tertawa dan tersenyum sepanjang malam, dan itu adalah tangan Kim Jongin yang dipegangnya ketika mereka meninggalkan restoran.

Itu adalah Kim Jongin yang dia dekati lebih dekat ketika mereka berjalan melalui jalan-jalan kota yang sibuk, saling menjaga kehangatan dari angin malam Februari yang dingin.

Dan dia terus berpikir sepanjang malam itu betapa beruntungnya dia memilikinya. Memiliki hidup ini dan membaginya dengan dia. Sungguh beruntung. Orang yang paling beruntung di seluruh dunia ini.

"Kau tahu," kata Jongin, menepuk pundak mereka dengan ringan saat mereka mendekati pasar malam yang ramai perlahan. "Ketika aku pergi untuk bertemu saudara perempuan ku beberapa hari yang lalu, dan ketika aku melihat seluruh keluarganya, aku terus bermain dengan anak-anaknya. Kau tahu salah satu dari mereka hampir dapat memanggil ku dengan nama ku sekarang? "

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum, gambar keponakan-keponakan kecil Jongin yang berlari dengan kaki gendut baby-fat melintas di benaknya. Gambar dari senyum gembira Jongin setiap kali dia berada di sekitar bayi, setiap kali dia bermain dengan mereka. Sangat jarang dengan jadwalnya yang sibuk, hampir mustahil.

Dia selalu membelikan mereka banyak hadiah, dan mungkin itu sebabnya para pengacau kecil sangat mencintainya. Paman Jongin dengan hadiahnya. Paman Jongin yang menjemput mereka bermain bersama mereka tanpa berhenti selama berjam-jam. Paman Jongin yang menyayanginya seperti orang gila.

Dia merasakan kegembiraan mengisi dadanya pada pikiran-pikiran ini, menghangatkannya dari dalam, ketika Jongin menariknya ke depan ke pasar malam.

"Bagaimana dengan tusuk sate ayam?" Tanya Jongin, menarik Kyungsoo ke salah satu kios.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sayang, memesan kentang bengkok sebagai gantinya. Dia berkedip dari makanan menuju Jongin, matanya perlahan melebar.

"Tunggu. Aku tidak punya uang tunai untuk membayaranya. "

"Jangan khawatir. Aku siap kali ini, "Jongin tersenyum, meraih ke saku mantelnya dan mengeluarkan dompetnya. Dia membayarajan beberapa tagihan dari mereka dengan senyum puas.

Kyungsoo hanya memutar matanya, mengambil kentang bengkoknya dan mengaitkan tangannya yang bebas di bawah siku Jongin ketika mereka terus bergerak di jalan.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Jongin melanjutkan bicaranya terlebih dahulu. "Aku berkata, aku melihat mereka bersama-sama dan aku tidak bisa membantu tetapi berpikir betapa menakjubkannya memiliki keluarga sebesar itu."

Kyungsoo menatap suaminya sambil menggigit kentangnya.

"Aku tebak."

"Benar? Jadi aku berpikir tentang kita, "Jongin melanjutkan dengan mulut penuh ayam. "Tentang kita akhirnya ... berkembang."

Kyungsoo hampir tersedak kentang yang dimakannya.

"Berarti?!"

"Artinya, mungkin akan menyenangkan untuk membuat keluarga kita lebih besar."

Kyungsoo berhenti di jalurnya, dan napas tiba-tiba terasa berat. Pikirannya berputar dan matanya bergerak dari satu ujung jalan ke ujung yang lain, dan akhirnya menuju Jongin dan senyum kecil tanpa sadar di wajahnya yang sempurna.

"Jongin, aku- ... aku tidak tahu."

"Kenapa tidak?"

Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba membaca wajah Jongin. Tapi tidak ada yang lain selain keajaiban dan antisipasi seperti anak kecil, dan dia hanya menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak tahu. Jongin, seorang anak kecil? Kita hampir tidak punya waktu untuk kita, apalagi anak-anak? Bagaimana kita akan mengurusnya ketika kita bahkan tidak ada di sana? "

"Wah, wah. Tenanglah. "Alis Jongin berkerut dan dia menatapnya dengan aneh. "Siapa yang mengatakan sesuatu tentang seorang anak? Saya berbicara tentang mengadopsi anjing lain! "

"Se ... seekor anjing ?!" Suara Kyungsoo meningkat dalam volume dan dia merasakan seluruh kepalanya berputar pada apa yang harus lega, bercampur dengan kejutan dan kejutan. "Kim Jongin, aku bersumpah demi Tuhan. Kau hampir memberi ku serangan jantung di sini! "

"Bagaimana kau berpikir tentang anak-anak?"

"Kau baru saja berbicara tentang keponakanmu, apa lagi yang harus aku pikirkan ?!" Kyungsoo menghela nafas, dunia akhirnya kembali fokus bersama dengan seringai mengejek Jongin. Dia mengulurkan tangan untuk mendorong Jongin dengan ringan di dadanya. "Kupikir kau benar-benar ingin punya anak bersamaku, brengsek. Seperti, anak manusia yang sebenarnya. "

"Dan aku tahu!" Jongin dengan cepat mengatakannya sambil tertawa pelan, melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar Kyungsoo dan menariknya lebih dekat. "Hanya ... jangan sekarang. Mungkin dalam lima tahun lagi. "

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pada saat itu, tubuhnya akhirnya santai dalam pelukan Jongin.

Banyak yang bisa terjadi dalam lima tahun, dia tahu itu lebih baik daripada orang lain.

Mungkin lima tahun dari sekarang mereka akan berada di tempat yang sama, bekerja penuh hari dan hampir tidak punya waktu luang di akhir pekan.

Mungkin lima tahun dari sekarang mereka akan memiliki anak kecil berlarian di penthouse besar mereka, jari-jari kecil gemuk meninggalkan jejak di dinding kaca raksasa yang menghadap ke seluruh Seoul.

Mungkin lima tahun dari sekarang mereka akan tinggal di tempat lain. Mungkin lima tahun dari sekarang dia tidak akan menjadi seorang penulis lagi, tetapi seorang desainer. Mungkin lima tahun dari sekarang Jongin akhirnya akan tahu cara memasak nasi tanpa membakar semua pot di rumah.

Dia menyadari tangan Jongin di sekitarnya dan tusuk sate ayam yang menggantung berbahaya di dekat mantelnya.

"Hati-hati dengan hal itu," Kyungsoo memperingatkan, melingkarkan tangannya di tengah-tengah Jongin dan menembak ke arah tusuk sate. "Itu Dior."

Bibir Jongin menarik senyum yang menggoda, tetapi dia menggerakkan tangannya.

"Kapan kau menjadi sombong?"

"Ketika aku menikah."

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat kegembiraan yang menyebar di mata Jongin dan membuat seluruh wajahnya bercahaya dengan semua cinta yang dia rasakan untuknya. Dia bersinar.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya pelan, tangan bergerak menyentuh wajah Jongin. "Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Senyum Jongin menjadi lebih lembut saat dia menurunkan wajahnya. Dahi mereka bersentuhan dan yang bisa dipikirkan Kyungsoo hanyalah Jongin di sini dan sekarang, memeluknya dan mencintainya. Dia tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang melewati mereka, dia tidak peduli bahwa mereka berdiri di tengah-tengah pasar.

Yang dia pedulikan hanyalah Jongin, yang tersenyum di bibirnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, sayangku."

Banyak hal bisa berubah dalam lima tahun.

Lima tahun adalah waktu yang lama.

Tapi ada satu hal, bahwa Kyungsoo benar-benar yakin tidak akan berubah sama sekali.

Lima tahun dari sekarang, atau lima puluh, atau bahkan seratus tahun dari sekarang, dia masih akan mencintai Jongin dan Jongin masih akan mencintainya.

Dan hanya itu yang terpenting.

_Dan suatu yang manis pun memiliki akhir_

**END**


	22. Next Sequel?

.

.

.

.

_Karena authornim sudah memberikan izin untuk menerjemahkan next sequel maka kemungkinan saya akan melanjutkan translate sequel jika masih ada readers yang ingin membaca kelanjutan fanfic ini ^^_

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
